Black on Black
by Blackstar-1
Summary: The strangest people drop into the 'verse, and wind up on Serenity. Time for a break. Chapter 13 up.
1. Chapter 1

Black on Black

Disclaimer:_ Firefly_, _Serenity_ and related materials are copyright Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, and subsequent companies. This Fan Fiction is not intended for profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: I like the 'verse Joss created, and always wanted to play there. Some hints of other stories, as "What if/Might have been". Ain't thievin', just hintin'. Some characters referenced are off-stage in a Trek RPG/AU. I don't own anything, other than the two lost ones.

Rating: T- Some graphic violence. Implied sex, established couples. No way in hell is this Politically Correct.

Spoilers: _Firefly_ series and _Serenity_ movie.

_Language_: words Translated from other languages

Setting: Four months after _Serenity_.

Chapter 1 – Gettin' awful crowded in my sky.

Mal wasn't having a good day, which was about normal. Seemed nothin' went smooth, even honest, non-thievin' runs. The supply trip to newly-resettled Lilac wasn't only easy, it was profitable, both of which, as Jayne put it, damaged his calm. The trip out was proof of that, as someone noticed _Serenity_, and decided to shoot first _then_ ask about a bounty. The gunfight wasn't anything to speak of, not even a graze; the Alliance gunship on their tail was another thing. _At least it ain't that _hundan_ Draedon_, Mal thought. _He'd'a shot us down, bounty or no_.

River's attitude wasn't helping; she was taking it less seriously than he thought she should. She was actually _playing_, dodging the missiles as they raced to clear atmo. "Darlin', I 'preciate you bein' good, but you're like to annoy them to the point they stop playin' back," Mal said. "Purple-bellies ain't all dumb, _dong ma_?"

River smiled and tilted her head to one side. "Nothing to worry over, Captain. They won't be with us in a couple."

Mal was about to ask what she meant when— _"Wuo de ma!"_ —_something_ came out of the black directly ahead. River barely maneuvered to get out of its way, and Mal looked at the readout after catching his breath. "They out of control?"

"Sure are. We're going back for them. We need each other," River said as she began a wide, lazy starboard turn. Mal didn't hear her; he watched the other ship – about half _Serenity_'s size – try to reef-turn away, only to slam into the gunship stern first, breaking it in half and scattering wreckage down toward open ground.

"What the gorram _di yu_ we doin', Mal!" Jayne snarled as he stepped onto the bridge. "First we run, now we goin' back?"

"'Cordin' to River, the folk in that other ship need help, Jayne. She did just kinda use 'em to kill that gunship."

Cobb looked at River speculatively, a half-smile on his face. "Well, if'n she can get 'em that smooth, maybe I can take her more serious-like," he said, then left.

Mal wondered what that meant as he reached for the intercom. _"All hands, we're goin' back to look for survivors, an' maybe get a little salvage."_ He didn't think there would be any survivors; that kind of crash was a mite deadly.

"They're alive. Simon needs to be ready," River said, her calm expression marred by worry. "He's fine; she needs fixing."

"You know more 'bout 'em, darlin'?" Mal asked. He sat in the pilot's seat, which River still wouldn't use.

"Some. He's _old_ soul; she's _strong_ soul. Seen and done a lot. Can't tell much more." She looked at him. "Sorry."

"You get us there, we'll help as we can." Mal sat back and thought. _Old soul and strong soul. Seems I should know the meanin' o' that._ He shook his head._ Worry when it comes time._

_Serenity_ came to rest at the edge of the debris field. When the engines cut off, Mal, Zoe, Jayne and Simon walked out. They stopped in surprise at what they saw. "How long did it take us to get here, Jayne?"

"'Bout fifteen minute, Mal." The mercenary shook his head. "Don't see how he could do anythin'."

The other ship was belly-down in the ground, the cockpit four feet above the dirt, smoke just beginning to seep out at the rear; its wings were torn off and lying twenty meters behind. The pilot had moved the co-pilot out of the rear seat and laid her on the ground in the shade of a tree ten meters away, and gone back for equipment and supplies. He sat looking into the woman's face anxiously, and seemed to be talking to her; Mal couldn't be sure over the noise of the fire in what was left of the gunship. He looked up at their approach and watched tensely.

Mal held up his hands. "Easy. You mighta noticed we came from yonder ship that missed you a time ago. We're here to help, if you'll let us," he said calmly, motioning to Zoe and Jayne to lower their weapons. The man looked at them, seemed to sway dizzily, then shook his head to clear it, and nodded. "This is our doctor. He'll help as he can. Simon."

"Right," Tam said as he and Zoe walked over, hands out in plain sight.

"Stay clear of that," the man replied in a voice that spoke of culture; _non_-_Alliance_ culture. Mal didn't remember hearing anyone speak that way, except maybe on Persephone. "There's likely something hazardous, if the damage is as severe as as I believe it."

_Nope, not Alliance at all,_ Mal thought. "Thanks for the warnin'," he said, then turned to take a quick look at – he couldn't rightly tell _what_ the ship was. _Too small for a freighter or gunship. Maybe a courier_. It didn't have the right shape for atmo, either. He stopped Jayne from getting inside. "Might be dangerous, Jayne. Don't know what's in here."

"You ain't tellin' me what I cain't see, Mal. Cain't make head or tail o' none o' this." He pointed at a few things without touching them. "Controls is plain, but what's the rest? And why ain't it marked in Chinese, like it oughta be?"

Reynolds looked the ship over carefully. "Ain't Alliance, that's for sure. Shape's wrong." He looked back at the two people Simon and Zoe were taking care of. "We got us a mystery."

"Ah, you know I hate mysteries, Mal. We're as like to get hurt helpin' as leavin' 'em here."

"I know, an' I mean to get to the point o' this, but you know River's usually right about this sort'a thing."

"That ain't no help, neither," Cobb replied. "Wonder if any o' this is still workin'."

"Let's not find out where someone needs buryin'," Reynolds said. "Nobody's seen us. Don't think so, anyways. Ain't no rush, it can sit another few hours." He turned to the wrecked gunship, which had fallen about a hundred meters away, both halves in surprisingly good shape. "We get those fires out, we maybe got plenty to use there."

"You sure, Mal?"

"No, but we're good for a while." Something made him look back to _Serenity_, and there was River, walking out to her brother's side. He watched carefully, looking for sign she was ready for a fight, but she walked her usual careless, graceful walk. "Maybe we'll get some answers, once the doc's done."

He looked at the young man, then at the woman at his side, his eyes narrowing; both appeared to have been through a harrowing experience not long ago. He recognized them and thought, _Yes, I'm in the 'verse_. _But _why_ am I here?_ He looked into Brath's face. _That can wait_.

Simon looked at the couple. He appeared unhurt, but she was pale in a way he'd never liked; he'd seen it too often in the trauma wards. He went to their sides and checked her vital signs as well as he could through the unusual space suit. Her pulse was thready, and she was cold. He looked at the man and said, "I can't say for sure, but she's in shock, and maybe bleeding internally. We need to get her aboard, soon."

Zoe stood watching, trying to figure out what they had. The suits weren't anything like Alliance gear. The equipment the man salvaged wasn't either. And the Alliance wouldn't let a woman looked like her out into the field; she'd be too obvious. _What do we have here?_ she wondered. One thing was sure: A man didn't have _that_ look on his face for just a friend.

Zoe sighed. _Don't need to think o' that, right now. Got more important things to tend to._ She turned when she heard the slight crunch of dirt to find River walking up, looking at them intently. "You shouldn't be here," Zoe said. "Don't know what we got."

River smiled and said, "I do, a little." She walked to Simon's side, knelt and spoke in a language Zoe had never heard before, but sounded like something from Earth-that-was. _Spanish_: Greetings, old soul. Can we help you?

The man looked startled, then replied, _Spanish_: Do you know why we're here?

_Spanish_: No. Maybe we can figure that out together She reached to pick the woman up.

"River, you can't—" Simon began until River carefully lifted her – she had to out-weigh River by at least twenty kilos – into her arms. "But _how_?"

"You never saw everything, Simon. Be glad." The woman mumbled as River carefully took her back to _Serenity_.

"Well," Simon began. "I'm Simon Tam, the ship's doctor. When I know how she is, I promise I'll do the best I can for her, Mister...?"

"Michael Whitmer." He stood and gathered the scattered medical equipment. At least that's what Simon thought it was. He looked around as though lost, then asked, "Where are we?"

"Lilac," Zoe said. "I'm Zoe Washburn, First Mate of _Serenity._ Over there's Captain Reynolds and Jayne. That was the doc's sister, River." She looked at the wreckage, then at him. "You seem all right, you don't mind my sayin'."

"Crash systems must have malfunctioned," Whitmer said, dropping the accent he'd used earlier. "I'll have to check, once I make sure nothing's going to explode. 'Scuse me?" Zoe nodded, and he walked back to the ship, carefully checked it, then reached in. The smoke stopped and cleared.

"Well, looks like we picked up another couple o' strays," Zoe said, her tone resigned and amused. "Wonder what they're gonna bring." She looked at Simon, and said, "Sorry."

"No, it's all right. I still think River and I brought all this on you, but I don't know if any of it could have been avoided. We can't know." He looked at the First Mate.

"If we could, would it help?" she asked. "I sometimes ask if I could'a done anything, but I don't know." Zoe watched as Whitmer walked back to them, and she recognized the look in his eyes. "Bet he might know a thing or two about it."

Simon looked. "I'd say so. I've seen that look too many times."

Whitmer stopped, collected the case he'd stashed the gear in and turned to them. "What now?"

Zoe nodded toward _Serenity_. "'Til we know, I guess you're with us. Don't think we're leavin' any time soon." He nodded and followed them back.

Mal and Jayne watched, and Zoe gave the _all clear_ signal. "Well, that's settled. Least for now."

"We takin' 'em with us, Mal?"

"Don't know yet. Won't 'til we get River to talkin' about it, I reckon." Mal looked around. "Might as well see about findin' that stream. Could use some water ain't been drunk two dozen times by us."

Jayne made a face. "Jeez, Mal. Did ya have ta say that?"

Reynolds smiled. "Now you wanna do it, right?"

Simon and Zoe walked through the open cargo door, and Whitmer paused at the end of the ramp. They looked back to see him grimace and shake his head. "You sure you're all right?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing from the crash. I keep seeing … _possibilities_ when I look at things and people," he replied after a pause. "I'm all right. Really."

"I'd feel better if you'd let me examine you," Tam said. "What sort of crash system?"

"It fills the cockpit with resilient foam to keep you from flailing around. It works. I've had to use it before. The back-seat system failed, and I don't know why." Whitmer's gaze hardened. "But I'll surely find out."

"Well, we'll get..." Simon trailed off.

"Brath's her name."

"Brath into the infirmary and see what we can do for her." They followed River inside – Whitmer trailing as he looked around – and found Inara and Kaylee waiting in the common room. "Inara, I need your help."

"Absolutely, Simon." Inara opened the door and stepped back to let River carry the pale, red-haired woman inside. As she passed, her eyes opened sightlessly, and she muttered something unintelligible. Inara saw a brief rainbow flash in her dilated pupils, and a half-remembered legend had her shrinking back against the doorway, her eyes wide in stunned surprise.

"Inara? Are you all right?"

She couldn't speak, but only nodded, trying to keep her expression serene, and barely succeeding. She looked at the black-haired man who followed Zoe, and their eyes met. She knew _he_ knew what she'd seen, and he raised one eyebrow as though saying, _Not a word_. She gasped, then nodded shakily. He smiled sadly and followed Simon inside.

"You'll have to wait outside," Simon told him. "I need room to work."

"And no doubt you could use another pair of hands," Michael replied. "I'm a doctor, among other things."

"What other things?" Zoe asked.

"I'll answer all your questions _after_ she's been stabilised," he replied in that cultured accent in a tone Zoe recognized, one of command.

"Yes, sir. Mind if I wait out here?" He glanced down at her carbine and smiled, then shook his head. Zoe watched as Inara seemed to shake something off and followed them in, then closed the door behind her.

"What've we got, Zoe?" Kaylee asked as she looked through the windows.

"Don't rightly know," Zoe answered. "We got more questions than we can shake a stick at."

"We'll need to get the suit off," Simon said.

Whitmer looked at River and Inara. "Right. Lift her shoulders when I tell you." He reached around Brath's body and touched something under her arms. The suit's armor split at her shoulders, and the fabric loosened, and he said, "Now." River and Inara gently lifted her, and after removing the boots and gloves, he carefully slipped the suit downward off her, leaving Brath naked on the table.

Kaylee felt herself blushing as she watched. "Why's she naked under that?"

Michael looked at her as though he'd heard. After he set the suit to one side, he found and activated the comm-link as Simon asked the same question. "It's very comfortable and meant to be worn at all times. Clothing would only get in the way."

Simon looked at the bruising on Brath's abdomen with some alarm. _I thought so. Serious internal bleeding._ When he looked up, he saw Whitmer's face twitch; he knew they'd made the same diagnosis. Inara took a blanket and draped it over Brath as Simon carefully palpitated the area, causing the woman to groan. She reached out and found Michael's hand as he removed his gloves, and her eyes opened. "Michael," she moaned.

"I'm here, Brath. Don't worry. We found some friends, and we're taking care of you." He looked as Simon prepped an injector. "I'll be here, come what may." She smiled as Tam doped her, and soon faded into unconsciousness.

"I'll have to operate immediately," Simon said as Inara laid out instruments, and River put on an oxygen mask. "What's her blood type?"

"It's exotic; treat it as AB negative."

"And yours?"

"O positive, or near enough."

"Well, that's good news. Can you—Oh, I suppose you can," Simon said as Whitmer removed the armor from his left arm and rolled up the sleeve, then touched a control on the other forearm. The fabric tightened as he pumped his hand. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Design feature," Whitmer replied. He and Simon looked at River when she reached over and traced the birthmark that started at his wrist and ran up his arm to curl over on his bicep. It resembled a snake, Tam saw, but he paid it no more mind as he swabbed Brath's abdomen while Inara brought out the field transfusion rig. "I'll need to sit for this."

Inara pulled up a chair and he sat down, his eyes never leaving Brath's pale face. She swabbed his arm, then inserted the needle into the vein, which he barely seemed to notice. She repeated the process on Brath after the blood reached the other end, and stepped to the side to pass what Simon needed when he asked. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked.

"We've been through worse, Inara, and we're still here," he said, looking at her with a gentle smile.

The Companion blinked. _I never told him my name. Who is he? _What_ is he?_

_Just someone sent to help as he can, _she heard as he touched the switch again, and the fabric relaxed.

Simon paused, scalpel poised. "Ready?"

Whitmer smiled. "Not really, but we've no real choice, have we?" Simon nodded, and began.

Mal and Jayne got the last of the fires out, and looked around the gunship's wreckage for anything salvageable. They were still amazed that it was mostly intact. "Don't make sense, Mal," Cobb said. "Should'a broke up more."

"T'weren't far above ground, Jayne, but you ain't wrong." Reynolds looked back at the furrow. "Looks like the hit stopped 'em both dead, an' they just fell out of the sky. Don't rightly see how."

"Still should'a been spread out more," Jayne groused.

Mal gave the mercenary a look. "You wantin' to walk around that much?" Jayne shook his head. "Gift horse. Let's find what we can."

They searched, and found most of the control systems were burned out, but parts were salvageable. The engines were crumpled from the impact, but Mal thought Kaylee could like to work a bit of her magic finding what still worked. When they reached the inverted forward section, Jayne said, "Well, ain't that shiny. We got five missiles, an' it looks like the mounts ain't too banged up. Think we could use 'em?"

"Jayne, even if we could, how'd we mount or launch 'em? Controls are gone."

"Well, you said Kaylee—"

"Let's not get too far ahead o' the herd." Mal looked back at _Serenity_. "Maybe, but no hurry. We got plenty to worry over."

"Where ya think they're from?"

"I dunno. Saw a glint or two on that red triangle, maybe a unit badge, but nothin' clear. All I conjure is they ain't Alliance."

"How ya figure?"

"Never saw suits like that, an' the ship's too small. Maybe a courier, but it ain't shaped right for atmo. What's left o' the wings ain't right. An' you didn't see nothin' you knew, 'cept the controls."

Jayne scratched his goatee thoughtfully. "An' I ain't too sure o' that. Stick an' throttle, rudder pedals, but that ain't been used, I reckon for a hundred year or more. No thrust vect'rin' I saw."

"I know. I do not like this, not one bit. They knocked the Feds off us, but I don't conjure it was purpose-like."

"Like you said, gift horse, but it still don't make sense."

Mal looked at the wreckage again. "Well, we got a bit o' work. Get the mule. I'll see what else might be o' use. An' bring a couple shovels. Can't leave the bodies lyin' 'round to stink up this pretty country-side."

"Ah, _di yu_, Mal. They're _Feds_."

"I know. They ain't friends, but it ain't right to just leave 'em. Like to think they'd do the same, tables was turned."

Jayne looked at him, then nodded. "Hope you're right. I'll check with Zoe, see how our new strays are, while I'm at it."

"Why, Jayne. You goin' soft on me?" Mal asked with a smile.

"No, just wonderin'. Much as I wanna pick through it, _that_ wreck kinda scares me. Could use an idea what's safe."

"Well, I do feel good knowin' you ain't changed."

"Some, but not that much." Jayne smiled, and walked back to _Serenity_.

Mal looked around the area once more. "Yep, got us one mighty fine mystery, here."

As soon as Simon made the first incision, blood ran everywhere. He suctioned it away, and was finally able the see the bleed. "Worse than I thought. I'll need to stitch her up, then cauterize." Inara gasped as she handed him sponges, while outside Kaylee turned away, hiding her face on Zoe's shoulder.

"Whatever you have to do, Simon." Michael forced himself to stay out of Tam's way. He had the look of a good trauma surgeon: All questions were set aside as he took care of important matters. He knew Inara was no scrub nurse, but she was no less efficient as she passed instruments and kept the area as sterile as possible.

"Be all right. Not losing her." Michael looked past his shoulder to find River standing there, looking at Brath's face calmly. Her eyes flickered down to meet his, and he knew she was certain; her words were probably meant more for Simon. He swayed dizzily from the transfusion, and she steadied him with a firm grip on his shoulder. "Dragon Lady'll be fine."

Inara looked at her. "River?"

"I know, same as you, Inara. Not the same way. Talk about it later," River said almost dreamily.

Jayne walked into the common area and stopped behind Zoe. "How's it goin'?"

"Simon looks a mite worried, but look at River. Calm as a lake, Jayne," Zoe replied. "She said she'll be fine."

"You all right, Kaylee?"

"Ain't seen so much blood since Miranda," the mechanic said into Zoe's shoulder as she looked at him. "Looks horrible-like."

"Well, if'n she says it, got to be true. Y'all know I don't put much into what River says, an' how much I'm wrong," Cobb replied as he looked in. "Y'know, she looks kinda familiar, Zoe. Any red-heads we know?"

"Just Saffron," Zoe replied. She tilted her head. "Might be useful, if she resembles that _yúchûn_ _tchen wah_. Still need to sell the Lassiter, and she had contacts, some sort or other."

"Yeah, 'bout as trusty, too, I bet. Me an' Mal are tryin' ta see what we can scrounge off the gunship. If'n this is too much, you could come see what we missed, Kaylee."

Kaylee straightened and brightened up; looking at engines and other systems was her second favorite thing, right after fixin' an' playin' with 'em. Well, third, after playin' with Simon. "That'd be shiny, Jayne."

"It's okay. She ain't sittin' up soon, and he's lookin' fit to pass out," Zoe replied. As Kaylee and Jayne left, she watched, her eyes a bit narrower than before. _River called her Dragon Lady, and Inara didn't like that. Wonder why._ She shrugged. _Bet there's a story behind all this._

Simon cauterized the lacerated vein, then suctioned the rest of the blood away and began looking for other damage. He carefully looked and felt, and found nothing else. He nodded to himself and began to close the wound, while glancing at the readouts. "Hmm, she seems to have twisted on impact. Torsion injuries. Her back seems all right, though I expect she'll be very sore." He looked to see Whitmer's eyes begin to glaze over, and River shook him gently.

"Still here, doc. Don't need to see," the man replied softly.

"You're going to pass out."

"Be happy to, long as I'm holdin' her hand." He swayed again. "Better lie down."

River pulled him against the chair back and said, "Don't move." She set up the light gurney as Inara helped Simon finish, then rolled it beside the table. "Here." She helped Michael sit and then lie down. She turned the transfusion rig off, let the blood clear and removed the needles before placing it in the sink. She taped a small square of gauze over the wounds, and placed Brath's hand in his. She smiled when he murmured "Thank you."

Simon secured the bandage, and said, "Is there anything you need?"

"Sleep," Whitmer mumbled before his eyes closed. "Sh'ud be fine in ten hours. We heal fast." His head lolled to one side, and he began to snore quietly.

Simon took his time sterilizing his equipment as Inara and River sat and watched the pair. "What is it?" he asked.

"He knew my name, Simon," Serra replied. "Did you tell him?"

"No. I thought he overheard us."

"Old soul and strong soul see deep," River said quietly. "Dragon and Wolf came to help, just don't know why, yet."

"River?"

"Later, when they're feeling up to talking."

Once they finished burying the four Feds, Mal and Jayne stood back and watched as Kaylee reached and squirmed her way into spaces they wouldn't have dared, pulling out various prizes. "Oh, shiny. Compression coils that ain't half-kilt," she said grinning. She spent as much time as Mal would allow, then followed after he and Jayne loaded their plunder on the mule. She looked at the other ship for a few seconds, then touched it almost reverently. "Definitely ain't Alliance, Cap'n. Nothin' like this for the past couple hundred years," she reported after looking carefully.

"So, we cain't use nothin'?"

"Didn't say that, but I don't rightly know what's what." She slipped into the rear, reached under the seat and pulled out some odd items. "Must be the backpack units for the suits. Helmets in the front seat." She slapped Jayne's hand when he reached for them. "Don't! Ain't yours, Jayne. Not it ever stopped you," she said with her grin.

"Never take a man's suit, Jayne," Mal said as Cobb inspected the helmet. "Like to get you spaced, he finds you got it."

"Wasn't gonna take it, just get a better look. Ain't never seen the like."

Reynolds nodded and took it. "See what you mean. Thing looks like it was molded, Kaylee? Looks like plastic, feels like metal."

The mechanic nodded. "Ceramic, I think. Light as anything, too. Could almost live in them."

"Who'd _wanna_?" Cobb asked with disgust.

"Might be useful," Reynolds mused. "A suit you could live in, came down to it, might save your life."

Kaylee found and opened a small panel. "Hmm. 'Storage'." She hit the switch, looked around, then shrugged. "Prob'ly under-side. Can't get it open, 'less you wanna dig."

"That can wait."

_"Sir, the doc's done. She's gonna be fine. Both are sleepin',"_ Zoe reported over the com-link.

"Both?"

_"He gave her a transfusion, Mal,"_ Simon's voice said. _ "Wouldn't do it any other way. They're much more than friends."_

"He did," Kaylee said, then shuddered. "She needed it."

"Bad?"

_"Bad, but she's out of danger." _ Simon paused. _"I don't know if I should tell you over comm, but River seems to know a lot about them. You want to ask?"_

Mal paused in thought, then replied, "I'd sorely like to, but it'd be better from him. Not sure River could explain what she knows to us, as much trouble as she's had before."

_"I'll let them sleep. They've been through a lot. I'd let them alone for at least a day."_

"Do tell. We'll see you in a bit, an' looks as like we'll have somethin' for you, Simon. Tell you when we get in." Mal closed the channel, and helped Kaylee as she climbed out with the suit components. "That a good idea?"

"Can't do anything with 'em, but we can't leave 'em here. Might take hurt from the dew."

"What about the gunship missiles?" Jayne asked.

Kaylee thought it over, then shook her head. "Can, maybe, but won't be easy. Ships talk to me, Jayne, not weapons."

"Right. We done what we can. Let's go home," Mal said after a final glance. They climbed into the mule and were soon back aboard _Serenity_.

Everyone spent the remaining day taking care of their or _Serenity_'s needs, except for Simon, River and Inara, who took turns keeping a watch on Michael and Brath. When Jayne returned triumphantly with supper – who knew where he found the deer – Mal smiled. "Jayne, I imagine you'll be unbearable to live with after this."

Jayne smiled as he set the carcass on the plastic-covered table and began butchering it. "Looks like, Mal. Ain't had fresh meat in days."

"Know what you mean. Get to missin' it. Sorta like air that ain't been run through the system a hundred times." He turned then stopped and said, "Reminds me. The stream?"

Jayne began cutting as River sat down to watch him work. "Careful, Crazy."

"Don't worry. I'll just watch."

"Stream's where we last saw it. Got the tanks, pump and filters ready by the mule."

Mal's eyebrows tried to meet his hairline. "Why Jayne, you continue to surprise me, an' _nicely_." He patted his chest and felt his wrist theatrically. "I ain't dead; ain't sleepin', so this ain't no dream."

Jayne chuckled and Mal descended the stairs to the common area, stopping next to Inara and looking in. "How they doin'?"

"No change. Still sleeping." Inara turned, stopped, then shrugged and continued, "There's something about them, Mal. He knew my name, and I don't remember anyone telling him. He wasn't anywhere near us when Simon talked with me. Then there's what River said, calling him Wolf, and her Dragon Lady, and I – I saw it in her eyes. The Rainbow Flash."

Reynolds looked at her, his brows knit with concentration. "Happens I recall sommat o' that, but not all. Old, old legend, ain't it?"

"From Earth-that-was. From the ancient days when dragons were said to walk Earth in human form. I didn't take it very seriously – who would? But I saw it, Mal." Inara shivered under her shawl as she looked in.

"That ain't all, sir," Zoe said as she joined them. "River talked to him in a lingo I ain't heard before, but it sounded kinda familiar. Can't put my finger on it, though."

"You conjure they's a threat?"

"Can't rightly say. My head says maybe, my gut says no; so does my heart," she finished, looking down to hide tears.

"Zoe? You all right?"

She blinked the tears away and met his eyes. "Fine, sir."

_"Gou pi,"_ Inara muttered.

"Fair to say, but that's my story. Heart's broke, but still workin', sir. Don't know what it means, but that's it. Might bear watchin', but that's all."

Mal looked at his First Mate and the Companion, then into the Infirmary. "Well, they look to be peaceable folk. Can't say as I think they're a threat, neither. How long did Simon think they'd sleep?"

"Well into tomorrow," Inara replied. "She lost a lot of blood, and he gave her a lot of his." She looked in and said, "Her color's better, but not good. They'll probably wake up ravenous."

"Happens Jayne found us supper, and there'll be plenty to go around," Mal replied. "Still got some daylight. Feel up to goin' in for greens and such? Seems you got more to say."

Inara looked at him, then smiled. "I could be persuaded."

"We got things tight, sir. You both could use some time."

Reynolds looked at Zoe suspiciously, but her face never changed. "I get the feelin' someone's tryin' to get us together, maybe even hitched," he said.

"Never crossed my mind, sir."

"Speaking o' bad liars. Ne'mind. We got time an' coin. Could use a good meal." Mal turned to Inara. "Ready?"

"Five minutes." Serra stood, gave him a peck on the cheek and walked forward, disappearing into the cargo bay.

"Wondered if you both had rocks in the brain-pan, sir."

"Ain't fair to you, Zoe."

"I'll be fine. Ain't over it, but I don't 'spect to be soon." Zoe looked at him neutrally. "Three minutes, sir."

"I can take a hint. See you in an hour," Mal said as he walked forward.

"Enjoy yourself, sir."

Supper was its usual noisy thing. The venison was a welcome change from protein packs, and the vegetables and greens Mal and Inara brought back were much appreciated. Simon left the table once to check his patients, causing Jayne to gripe, "They ain't goin' nowhere, Doc."

"I've seen too many of these go sour to relax. He may be right, but I won't feel better until they're both awake and talking to us," Simon replied as he sat down.

"They'll be fine," Kaylee said with her sunny smile. "You pulled us all back from as bad."

"Like as not, we'll see in the mornin'," Mal replied as River returned from the bridge. "What's got you frettin', River?"

"I checked the Cortex to see if there's a report on that gunship, or if they sent a message. Nothing."

"But that don't mean nothin'," Jayne said. "Prob'ly wanted any bounty fer themselves."

"That's another thing has to wait," Reynolds said. "Can't worry about what ain't happened."

"Then why we still here?"

"Have to learn what's on that ship o' Michael's, if it's safe to leave, or blow it up. Can't 'till he's up. It ain't Alliance, and we don't know what harm might come if the purple-bellies get their hands on it." Mal looked around the table, meeting everyone's eyes. "Might be harmless, but can't take that chance. Can't leave it if'n it kills someone ain't involved."

Jayne nodded as he cut another bite. "Just as soon set fire to it."

River sat beside Cobb and touched his arm, which made Simon start. "Can't do that. Won't burn. Metal, plastic and ceramic laminate. No fire's hot enough."

Mal looked at her in surprise. "How'd you learn that, Albatross?"

Tam looked at Kaylee. "Saw it in your mind. Can't help it, sorry." She turned to Mal and continued, "Saw a hull temperature indicator calibrated in degrees Kelvin, range up to ten thousand. Did some figuring. Easy." She smiled slightly. "Takes an industrial furnace."

"Which don't exist here," Mal finished for her. "Think he's got something?"

"Probably, but we don't want to play in there. Might not be healthy." Jayne sat watching River as she began eating, then noticed Simon watching him. He shrugged instead of growling, and returned to his food.

When they broke up, Mal said, "Talk to you two a minute?" Jayne and Simon followed him and they walked out into the night. "Got somethin' on your mind, doc?"

"Is it that obvious?" Simon replied icily.

"I know ya don' like it, doc," Jayne said. "Cain't make her stop. Like as not she'll throw me 'cross the room, I try anything she don't like. Problem is, what's that?"

"Simon, I don't mean to tell you how to live, but River ain't a little girl no more. Plain as daylight. I know you want to take care o' her, an' you have, but does she need as much? Can't be positive, but visitin' Miranda kinda fixed that. Don't know if the rest can be, though," Reynolds said.

Simon took a deep breath, held and let it go before looking up at the stars. "I know. I wanted to undo what they did, but I can't put back what they took away, and I can't take out what they put in. I'm a doctor, but she needs something only God can do. If he's even out there."

"Doc, the Shepherd'd take sore offense to that."

"I know, Mal. It's just—" He closed his eyes and balled his fists at his side. "That shouldn't be done to anyone. _Ever_. There's no good in it." He lowered his head. "They made her into a weapon, and I can't do anything about it."

Mal reached out and took his arm. "That took a powerful lot o' will to say, Simon. I was right. You ain't weak. Now hush a second." He turned to Jayne. "Got anythin' to say?"

"Cain't deny she's pretty, fightin' or dancin', Mal. Never saw anythin' so wunnerful in my life. Dunno why she wants anythin' ta do with me. I know I ain't perfect, an' I agree with the doc. She deserves better'n me." Jayne scratched the back of his head as he searched for the right words. "Gotta say she makes me _wanna_ be better. Wanna see her smile, just fer me. Don't know what ta say, or how t' say it."

"Why not let River decide?" Zoe's voice made them start.

"Zoe, this is _man_-talk," Jayne said, bristling.

"Thought so, to be that stupid," the First Mate replied. "Never 'curred to you she might think different, Simon." Zoe shook her head. "None o' you understand women. Evens out. We don't understand men, half the time."

"Get it said, Zoe."

"Shut up, Mal." He blinked. It was the first time she'd used his name, and told him to do anything. "You ain't no better. Anyone can see you an' Inara got feelin's for each other, but ain't got sense to admit it. You want her, an' it goes from there. That's how it starts, every time. One day, you find out you're in love, an' it's wonderful. I know."

"Still don' know what t' do, or how t' act, Zoe," Jayne replied.

"Ask, you dumb ox. More like the dumb ox you pretend to be." They all turned to see Michael leaning casually against the doorway. The armor was missing from his arms, and the sleeves were rolled up; his birthmark was obvious. He looked and sounded perfectly fine. "Supper was delicious, by the by."

"You shouldn't be up," Simon said.

"I told you we heal fast." He waved Simon away, lit a cigarette and walked out to join them. He looked up at the stars as though trying to locate himself by them. "Zoe's right. It's up to River, not y'all," he said. He looked at Jayne. "You want to be what she wants, right?" Cobb nodded. "Then ask. Won't kill you."

"What makes you the expert?" Mal got a look that reminded him of what his Basic Sergeant once said: _That's the _stupidest_ question I ever heard, ya rock!_ "All right, you got advice?"

"Like the nursery rhyme goes, 'Let them alone, and they'll come home, bringing their tails behind them.' Everything works out, like as not, better if we do nothing." Michael smiled with embarrassment. "Went through the same with my daughter, and it took some time 'fore I got it through my head she was gonna do what _she_ wanted. I told her live for herself, not her stiff-necked daddy. My own damn fault. Still surprised she's talkin' to me."

Zoe chuckled, and walked back inside. "Good night, sir. Jayne, Simon, Michael."

"G'night, Zoe."

"Good night, Corporal. Pleasant dreams." She stopped, looked at Michael, then nodded and went inside.

"Now, that right gets me," Mal said. "You knew Inara's name an' Zoe was a Corporal, an' never heard it. What's goin' on?"

"Tomorrow, Mal. I'll be more inclined to talk when Brath's up and around." Michael looked at Simon. "It's _always_ her choice. Never forget that. Occurs to me you want River talking to you." He looked at Jayne. "Be _sure_, Jayne. A woman don't need to kick your _pi gu_ to make you miserable." He looked at Mal. "Tell her, then be ready to answer some questions. Nothing else will work." He turned back to enter _Serenity_. "Good night."

"Just a sec." Michael turned back as Jayne continued, "How d'ya know all this?"

Whitmer smiled. "Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. Bullet holes were free." He flicked the butt away and went inside.

"What'd he mean by that?" Mal asked.

"I'd guess he means he's been through it all," Simon replied. "I don't know what to make of him. He's about our age, give or take a few years, right?"

"I'd'a said about thirty, maybe thirty-five," Reynolds answered. "But he talks like a thirty-year man. Thing is, if'n I read that insignia right, he's a high-level officer. That's longer."

"Don't act like no military _I _seen," Jayne said. "Too easy-goin'. Not like that starched-britches Harken off _Dortman_."

Simon stood there, thinking, then said, "I wonder if he's even in Cortex. That ship, his suit, his way of speaking. Nothing I recognize. It's like he's from another universe."

Jayne and Mal looked at each other. "Y'know, that makes a weird kinda sense," Cobb said. "Sorta r'member somethin' like that after Early showed up."

"Me too," Reynolds mused. "That badge looked awful familiar, but I can't place it. Got a hazy recall seein' sommat near its like. Like a dream." He looked at the two. "Either o' you mention my name near him?"

"No. I was too busy."

"Never came near me," Jayne said, then blinked. "Used it like he knew ya, too."

"One damn fine mystery."

The next day, Simon walked into the Infirmary to look in on Brath, only to find Michael there, helping her eat. She was sitting up, and seemed in no distress. "I – well, you did say you healed fast, but this is amazing." Her color was the full bloom of health. It was almost as though she hadn't just barely survived a crash.

"Good morning, Simon. Brath, this is Doctor Tam. Simon, this is Brath."

She held out a hand, and Simon took it. She had a very firm, warm grip. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I examine you both? I don't really have your information, and it would help if you need more attention."

"Sure, why not?" Michael said. "Do I need to strip down, or would that be too embarrassing?" he added with a grin.

_He reminds me a little of Wash,_ Simon thought. "No, except maybe to the waist."

Michael reached under his arms, and the suit split open. "What do you need?"

"Just sit normally," Simon replied as he retrieved his scanner. He played it over them, occasionally entering the information as he went. "I – this can't be right. I'm getting machine elements, from you especially, Michael."

"That's part of the story," Whitmer replied as he re-closed his suit when Simon finished. "Is everyone else up?"

"No, or I don't think so."

Michael nodded. "We'll wait for everyone. Don't want to tell it twice."

Simon blinked and asked, "Are those accents real, or just a façade?"

"They're real. I haven't decided to favour one over another." Michael grinned lazily. "Might come in handy, bein' able t' fool someone. A man can hide with a change o' clothes an' way o' talkin', doc."

Simon nodded, and flinched when Brath tossed the bloody bandage onto the table. "But—" He looked to see there was no sign he'd operated on her ten hours ago. Her skin was smooth and perfect, even after the mender. "May I?" Brath nodded, and he carefully ran a hand over her abdomen. "How?"

"The machine elements include nanobots," Michael said. "The transfusion."

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"The machines know, doc. That's all I have to say, for now." The steady gaze of the evening-sky blue eyes told Simon he was on thin ice.

Brath smiled. "We'll tell you what we think is safe, but you'll have to work hard at suspending your disbelief, Simon. To us, it's a given. To you, it would sound like very bad space opera mixed with worse sword-and-sorcery."

"And that's the good part," Michael added as he retrieved Brath's suit.

Simon watched as she slipped into it with the ease of long practice. When Michael turned to retrieve the boots and gloves, Simon noticed his suit had an odd fitting at the base of his spine. "What's that for?"

Michael smiled cryptically and said, "More unbelievable nonsense. Show and tell will start when everyone's ready."

"I'd like to go outside," Brath said. "I need to see the sun, and stretch."

"I'll be with you soon," Michael replied before tenderly kissing her. "No hurry."

Everyone gathered in the cargo bay instead of the dining area because Michael had asked. They sat on containers as Michael and Brath stood on the ramp. "This is going to be very hard to believe," he said. "Brath and I aren't from this 'verse."

Mal nodded absently, then spoke up. "There's more'n one?"

"There's a theory – well, proven fact to us, that a single particle experiences _every_ possibility, instead of one. But when you have lots of particles, say in a body, and throw intelligence into the mix, the choices you make or some chance cuts you off from most of them. There's a report I read that one of our ships discovered over two hundred _thousand_ possible outcomes, and that's in _my_ 'verse.

"Another is the idea that every story ever written or done for vid is its own universe. One of my favourite authors used that as a plot point, and it's true. I found a few places that only existed in books or vids, and it turns out my life's a story to them. Another point is you find _your_ universes. Both fit together very nicely: Feynman's sum over histories, and Heinlein's World-As-Myth."

River looked at him, her head tilted to one side. "I see no conflicts," she said.

"It gets worse. In our 'verse, magic exists as well, but in others there isn't much, or any. It doesn't affect me, but Brath couldn't exist there."

"Why not?" Simon asked.

Michael looked at her. "Show them, please?"

Brath removed her suit, stepped off the ramp, closed her eyes and concentrated, and her body began to stretch and expand. Everyone gasped when the process was complete, as she was replaced by a fifty-foot long dragon, her color red with gold undertones. She stretched her legs and wings, then settled to the ground, curling up like a cat, her head atop her front feet, watching Michael with red-gold eyes.

"_Wu de tyen ah,_" Inara breathed, and instinctively grabbed for Mal, who stared with his mouth hanging open. Everyone sat there, stunned, except for River, who stood, walked to Brath and after bowing, wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"There's more," Michael continued. "Simon found machine elements to my make-up. It's because I'm a fusion of very sophisticated technology and a living being." He closed his eyes and concentrated, and his form changed. Standing there was a featureless reddish silver form that filled the suit. "What you see now is my true appearance."

"But that's not possible," Simon protested.

"I mentioned magic, Simon. It helped keep my various elements from separating, at least until the process ran its course. Now my form is stable; before – well, the separation would have been messy and fatal. And the last bit: I'm known by another name. In my 'verse, I was once known as the Lone Wolf. After my change, I became the _Black_ Wolf." As he spoke, his features returned, then lengthened as fur grew into place on his head and exposed arms. Where Michael Whitmer once stood was an anthropomorphic black wolf. His eyes were the same evening-sky blue. "This is how I've appeared for quite a long time, but not for most of my existence."

"Hold that thought," Mal said. He stood and raced up the stairway, reached his bunk and began searching through a trunk he seldom opened. "C'mon, I know it's here," he muttered. He found a wrapped bundle, and returned to the gathering. "I conjure I know part o' the rest." He unwrapped a four-book box set, and Michael's eyes widened when he saw it. Printed in gold letters on the faded green box was _The Adventures of the Black Wolf_.

"Is that a First Edition?"

Mal blinked. "Yeah."

The Wolf smiled. "Care to have it signed by the author?"

"Andrew DuValle's been dead nearly a thousand years," Inara said as she carefully studied the books.

"That's another part of me. I _was_ Andrew DuValle. Reincarnation is real, in my 'verse, at least. I'm what's called a Spoke Soul; instead of forgetting, I remember all my past lives," Michael said. Behind him, Brath nodded.

"If you was him, you'd know the first lines o' the story," Mal said as he opened the first book to the first page.

Michael closed his eyes and said, _"When he was born, his father nearly killed him. The strange, snake-shaped mark on his left arm not only ruined his perfection, seeing it gave the shaman chills. It wasn't until his mother found him protectively wrapped by a large constrictor that had finished off the rats that she named him: She called him Snake."_

Mal closed the book and replaced it. "Word for word."

"But what happened, and why?"

Brath said, "It's very unpleasant, Simon. The short version is Michael lost his wife and two very dear friends to an old enemy on his own ship. He was then Chosen by a powerful being most would call a Goddess as her Emissary. He had nothing left to lose, or hold him there." Her voice was melodious, and though deeper than Jayne's, still very feminine. "He's been doing that for a long time."

"Old soul," River said quietly.

"Why you here?" Jayne asked.

"I don't know, but it's usually to do with my mission. Shepherd Book could have told you. Michael is the name of the Archangel of Retribution. I'm literally retribution incarnate. I repay wrongs in kind, seeing to it those doing harm get what they've done back. I don't go by law and 'justice,' I go by right and wrong."

"That's hard to wrap my head around," Zoe said.

"As I told Simon, it sounds like very bad fiction," Brath replied.

"I get the feelin' that ain't half of it," Kaylee said.

"It's not." Michael turned to Brath and gently scratched her eye ridges; Simon noticed his tail protruded through the fitting he'd asked about. When he turned back, he asked, "Any questions?"

"How long ya gonna be here, an' what can ya do?" Jayne asked.

"Mal has an idea what I can do. The books have most of my story, but not all of it." Michael paused, thinking. "Well, I'm obviously a soldier. Marine, actually, most of the time. I've led men and women in combat. I've commanded starships in war and peace-time. I'm a good pilot – ships and small craft – a decent engineer, a good science officer and a good doctor. I can use any weapon I've become familiar with, and I've some experience with strategy and tactics. I'm no stranger to rough-and-tumble fighting or demolitions. My last turn 'round the wheel, I was intelligence and special operations." He looked at River. "I'm also psychic, but born with it. And, though it sounds impossible, I'm a fair magician. The real sort, not stage illusions. "As for how long I'll be here, I can't tell you. I don't know. When I finish what I'm supposed to do, I move on."

"What about Brath?" Kaylee asked.

The dragon snorted, and smoke drifted from her nostrils. "Anything you've heard in legend and myth, except I'm not evil or vicious by nature. The truth's been lost in hype. I'm much stronger than I look in human form, and I'm just as well-trained as Michael. We've been together a long time, and there's a bond between us that's deeper than friendship, or even love."

"If you're leaving when you're done, how will you get back? And how did you get here?" Inara asked.

"For the first, I don't know, although I suspect our family will find us. They always do. As for how we got here, I'm not quite sure. We'd just finished a mission and were returning to base. There were no malfunctions. Not that I recall."

"Fam'ly?"

"The Blackstars are more than a military unit, Jayne; we're a family," Brath answered as Kaylee joined River. She ran her hand over Brath's scales, which overlapped and fitted together like the segments of Inara's dress.

"My former commanding officer, mentor and friend took in various mis-fits and forged them into a family, everywhere he went," Michael added. "We'd have done anything for him, and given our lives for each other." He looked down, his eyes sad. "Some did, but we remember them well. None of us ever thought of counting the cost. I've continued that."

"That's—that's really somethin'," Mal said huskily, and cleared his throat.

"We're not that different, Mal. In some ways, I never left _my_ Serenity Valley. If I did, I'd be saying what they gave up didn't matter." He looked at Reynolds and added, "But I don't let it eat at me. It's done. You can't change the past, and living there will kill you, sooner or later. You have to live in and for _now_."

Mal blinked. "Don't know if'n I can. Lotta good men an' women died fightin' for their freedom."

"Can we not go there?" Simon asked. He looked at them, Dragon and Wolf, and asked, "What do you plan to do?"

They looked at each other and smiled grimly. It was very interesting to see a dragon smile. "No plans, Simon. We live for every day. Have to. No idea what's coming, so we don't worry what can't be helped."

River straightened abruptly. "He can't fix me, Simon," she said, startling everyone. "The damage is done. No more to do."

"But River..."

"No. Not his burden," she finished as Michael flinched. "He has enough to do."

Simon looked down. Kaylee wrapped her arms around River. "I'm sorry, _mei mei_."

"It's not a disaster." River looked at Michael as she and Kaylee returned to Simon's side. "He can teach me things I can't learn here. How to cope. How to use it."

"You have only to ask," the Wolf replied gravely as he shifted back to his original form.

Jayne stood and said, "Well, I dunno 'bout anyone else, but looks t' me as we're stuck with ya. Just stay outta my way." He left, and everyone watched him curiously.

Brath chuckled and said, "He's impressed. Won't admit it, though." She raised her head and looked outside. "Are we far enough out that I won't be seen?"

Mal nodded. "Should be. Why?"

"I need to spread my wings. I'll be back." Brath stood, turned and walked into the morning sun. She leapt into the air, her wings spreading, pumping and carrying her up. They all heard her joyous thought: _Ah, sky time!_

Kaylee's sigh took everyone by surprise. "Ain't that wonderful and shiny?"

"I think the word you want is 'radiant,' Kaylee," Inara said with a wistful smile. "Her joy in life shines like sunlight."

"Yes, now that you mention it, that's true," Michael said as he rolled up Brath's suit, which made a surprisingly small bundle. He walked in and set it down, then looked at it, and said, "We'll need to get into storage. We can't wear these all the time."

"You got clothes that'll pass?" Mal asked.

Michael smiled. "Near enough. Who really looks?"

"That's another thing. Your ship ain't gonna pass for Alliance, an' don't look as it can be fixed."

"With the wings ripped off? No." Michael scowled thoughtfully. "What we can use we'll salvage. Don't know if we can use it on _Serenity_, but we'll try. What we can't use we'll destroy."

"River said it wouldn't burn, some kinda laminate," Zoe said.

"I have thermite charges for just that reason. Well, shall we have a look?"

"Can I come an' see?" Kaylee bounced on her feet as she asked, and Michael chuckled.

"How do you stand this, Mal?"

"Sometimes—Well, you prob'ly know what was said."

"No, let's not go there. It would be a waste of time and duct tape."

Michael stepped down from the mule after they stopped beside his ship, and walked around the wreck. After a few minutes, he shook his head. "No, this can't be fixed. I can see tears in the fuselage."

"Can't?" Kaylee asked with disappointment. "Not at all?"

"Not in the field without specialised equipment. It's not the same as slapping a patch and welding it on. Skin's not just laminated, it's woven in a specific way, for a specific reason. Some systems are embedded in it." Michael looked at Kaylee. "Not even your special magic can help, Kaylee."

"I wish I could."

"You can. But first, I have to get it up out of the ground." Zoe and Mal noticed the way he said _it_, as opposed to saying _her_. That told them more than the words: He'd given up, and hated to. "Right. Well, stand back."

As Michael cracked his knuckles, Mal said, "You ain't liftin' that. Has to weigh at least a ton."

Michael smiled. "I'm much stronger than I look." He walked to the broken port wing-stub, located two lifting points, carefully set his hands and closed his eyes as he literally dead-lifted the ship to where it was no longer half-buried. When he set it down, he grimaced, and put a hand to his back. "And maybe not," he grunted.

"_Tzao-gao!_ " Zoe murmured.

"You okay?" Mal asked. When Michael sat down hard and laid back, he said, _"Chuai bu."_ He grabbed a com-link. "Doc, you might want to get out here. Michael's lookin' a bit poorly."

_"I'll be right there," _Tam replied.

Kaylee knelt by his side as Zoe looked at the ship and shook her head. "Looks like half the bottom's ripped out, Michael," Washburn said as she looked at the dirt-choked underside. "Front area looks good, though."

"Michael? What did you do?"

"_Oohhh_, I've strained my back." He looked angry and upset. "I could lift that with no trouble before—Oh, bloody hell." He suddenly looked worried. "Brath."

"What?" Mal asked.

Michael shifted and groaned. "If this is happening to me, she may be having trouble of her own."

"What kind o' trouble?" Mal asked as Simon ran up, bag in hand.

"_Uhn!_ Maybe living."

Brath soared high, feeling wonderful. The sun felt good on her wings and scales, and the blood she'd drained from a wandering steer roiled pleasantly in her stomach, renewing her more than the flesh could. She let the sun's warmth soak in as she studied the ground and the village far, far below, where they couldn't see her. As she lazily turned, she felt a pull in her wing muscles. She noted it, and began to glide back toward _Serenity_, where she'd ask Simon to check her.

She felt another pull in her back, this time through her rapport with Michael, and it _hurt_. _But what could he do that would hurt him?_ she wondered as she saw the glint from the ship's hull and began to spiral down.

There was another pull from her back, and this time it felt serious. She steepened her dive, dropping altitude rapidly as she began to feel her stomach churning with nausea. By the time she leveled out and dropped velocity, her back and stomach _ached_. She touched down with a slight stumble, and convulsed, vomiting up the blood she'd gorged on, and collapsed to the ground, dizzy and in pain. _What's happening to me?_

With some effort, she shifted to human form and began staggering towards _Serenity_. After stumbling along on suddenly sore feet, she reached the crash site to find Zoe, Kaylee, Mal and Simon gathered around Michael, who they were helping to his feet. _"Michael!"_

Brath's cry made everyone look to see her stumbling drunkenly towards them, one hand on her stomach. She looked terrible sick to Mal, who said, "I'll get her. Any salvagin's gonna wait." He trotted to her, and he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hung on him as though exhausted. "Brath? What's wrong?" He looked at her bleeding feet and said, "_Ni shou shang le._"

Brath smiled weakly. "Good to know you're not _daì ruò mù ji_," she whispered. "Is Michael all right?"

"No, an' you don't look too good, _bao-bei_. Can ya walk?"

"I can now."

Mal let Brath lean on him as he walked slowly back to the mule. "Doc? Got another for ya."

Simon scanned her, and his eyes widened. "Well, it's not just Michael. Something's happened to them, Mal. I don't get any machine or other readings." He looked up and said, "They're human."

"Human?" Jayne looked into the infirmary as Simon treated Michael and Brath. "How's that?"

"We'll know when Doc's finished," Mal replied. "Wonder how an' why it happened, though."

Inara walked out, carrying Michael's rolled-up suit. "I can't believe it," she said. "I saw the readings, Mal. Before and after. Nothing in common, other than some slight trace."

"They gonna be okay?" Kaylee asked.

"Simon thinks so. He's trying to make head or tail of what he's getting," Inara said as River walked to the window and looked in. "Different 'verse, different rules," Tam said.

"Come again, _mei mei_?" Mal said.

"Our 'verse has rules. Theirs too. They don't match, and ours wins."

"They're not gonna die?" Kaylee asked with a catch in her voice.

"No. Have to adjust to being human; haven't been for a long time," River answered, her eyes never leaving the room's interior.

"Inara." Simon stood in the door. "Bring Michael's suit. He needs something from it."

"They all right, Doc?" Jayne asked.

"Planning to sell their stuff already?"

Cobb looked wounded. "Now, doc. Not 'til they's dead. Won't deny I don't much care for him, but _her_... Ain't never seen somethin' so … _sexy_ in my life. Shame to lose that."

Mal looked at the mercenary. "Well, I guess my days of underestimatin' you are gettin' near to endin', Jayne."

"Sexy ain't quite right, Mal. Life just seems to _shine_ off her, ya know?" Jayne replied as Inara joined Simon inside.

Reynolds nodded. "Be a shame to lose that, _dan nang_."

"What did you need?" Simon asked as Inara put the suit down beside Michael.

"Easier to show you." Whitmer removed a device from the belt, opened it and touched a control. He pointed one end at Brath, touched another control and pointed it to himself. He touched it again and looked at its screen, then took a small item from it, handed it to Inara and said, "Point the round end outside for about thirty seconds. I think I know what's happened." Speaking seemed to tire him, and he lay back.

"Right away."

As she passed, Mal asked, "Anything?"

"Not yet. Michael has some idea." She left when Mal nodded, and returned a few minutes later. When she entered the infirmary, Inara said, "Did you get what you needed?"

He held out a hand and she set the device in it. He replaced it in the scanner, touched a few more controls and nodded. "I thought so," he said wearily.

"Michael?" Brath asked weakly as Simon finished cleaning and bandaging her feet.

"Kirlian and blue levels are low; all but non-existent, Brath," Whitmer replied as he closed the scanner and laid back.

"And that means?"

"Basically, it means the magical 'background field' is too low for us to use most of our abilities," Micheal replied as Mal, Jayne and River walked in and sat down. River took their hands and squeezed them gently. "Thank you, _mei mei_."

"So what's it all mean put together?" Jayne asked.

"We're human, through and through, not only in looks," Brath said as tears formed and ran from her eyes. "I won't be able to fly," she sobbed.

"That's terrible," Kaylee said from the door. "Not gonna be able to see it again."

"It could have been much worse. The level's enough to keep Brath alive," Michael said.

"Keep breathin'," Mal said. "The rest takes care o' itself."

"I believe we have that part down, Mal," Brath said with a wan smile.

Reynolds smiled a little. "Well, happens we have a job. Badger called while you was out. Seems he's got a problem gettin' anyone else."

"Ain't sayin' much for you, Mal," Michael said.

"No, it ain't. But Badger's kinda fun, in a low-life, _liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze_ kinda way."

"And I thought we had a problem. How soon?"

"Week the latest. You'll get your chance t' pick through, Mike."

"It's _Michael_, Captain," Brath said. "He doesn't answer to anything else. Well, he does, but I don't think you'll be sayin' _that_ any time soon."

"Why does that creepify me more'n River ever did?"

"Probably because she implied you might," Inara said with a smile. "Is there anything you need off your ship, and can we get to it now?"

"Kaylee knows where the storage bay controls are. Should open. Two cargo units, not too big," Michael replied, slurring his words with weariness. "Not too heavy."

"We'll get 'em. You see to the rest," Mal said. "Get some sleep. That's an order."

Michael replied softly, "Can't order me around, boy. Ain't one o' your crew."

Mal started, then smiled as he leaned down and looked at them both. "Yes, you are. Now get some sleep," he said gently. He watched as their eyes closed and their breathing slowed slightly. "They really gonna be all right?"

"Once they get more rest," Simon replied. "They may have been able to go with less or without before, but not now." He shook his head as he studied the scanner Michael used. "This is definitely not Alliance. Far too advanced in some directions."

"I know. I kinda recognize this," he said, tapping the badge that had a mis-shaped arrowhead over an oblong shield. What didn't match his almost-memory was the shield was larger and had a black band with a gold and silver line down its center; both ran under the arrowhead, which had an elongated black star on it. Brath's differed only in the line was gold, and the Roman numeral 11 occupied the lowest corner of the arrowhead. "I wonder if he knows what could be comin' our way. Said we're a story to him."

"Don't like the idea o' that, Mal," Jayne said as Inara left the infirmary. "Knowin' what's comin' ain't natural."

"It is, but it's not perfect," River said as she put Brath's hand in Michael's. She sounded more lucid than they remembered, even after Miranda. "It's more like knowing what _might_ happen."

"Hunh. Good an' bad, Albatross?"

"Yes. Avoid the bad, if we can; chase after the good, if we can catch it." River looked at them sadly. "Old and strong need us, now. Later we'll need them. Second law of motion: Equal and opposite reaction."

"I'm not sure that's quite right, _mei mei_," Simon replied as he covered them with a blanket each.

"I'm guessin' it ain't that far off the mark, doc," Mal said. "Won't know 'til it comes, an' I aim to worry _then_." He turned to Kaylee. "Ready to open it up an' see what's shiny, Kaylee?"

"Sure, Cap'n. Bet Brath's got some pretties she wouldn' mind sharin', neither," the mechanic said, bright as ever.

"Okay. Doc, when you're done, could I trouble ya to clear a room? Can't see makin' them do it."

"It won't be a problem, Mal." Simon watched as River left, then added, "I think being near them is helping her in ways I can't. I'm not sure I like it, but I won't fight it."

"Good. Like as accept what ya can't fix, Simon." He turned to Jayne. "Look sharp, y'hear?"

"Shouldn' be trouble, Mal. It's all shiny."

"Well, let hope it's smooth, too. Sure could use a bit o' that."

Kaylee hooked a chain to a supporting strut, then waved slowly. When tension had been set she stepped back and said, "Let 'er rip." Mal applied power, and the mule rose, dragging the ship with it, until it was completely exposed. Kaylee waved, and Reynolds lowered and stopped, then helped remove the chain. "Yep, she's tore up somethin' fierce," the mechanic said as she inspected the underside to starboard. "Wings won't go back on right, fer one. Whole bottom's shredded, too." She picked up a piece of the exterior skin and looked at it carefully. "An' this won't go back together right, no how." She tossed the fragment aside with a gusty sigh.

"Let's find their gear, then see," Mal said. He boosted Kaylee up, and she settled into the front seat, studying the controls.

"Power comin' on," she warned. There was a soft hissing sound. "Landin' gear extendin'." There was a grinding sound, and two long skids extended, lifting the ship's body from the ground. "Okay. Openin' up." A large door directly below the cockpits lowered, and Mal saw two metal containers inside the bay. "Um, now how to I get down?"

Mal looked to see Kaylee looking from four meters up. "Ladders?" he suggested. Her head disappeared, and there was a slight whine as two narrow ladders folded out. Kaylee slowly climbed down and joined him, smiling as usual. "Shiny." They stood on the door, looked into the bay, and Kaylee found the locks. The one meter cubes slid out easily, and they found they could move each one between them. "What you think's in 'em?"

"Clothes, an' other things. Maybe weapons," Mal answered. Once the items were out, they inspected the interior. Kaylee pointed to another small door, found the latch and opened it. Inside were two flat cases, and what looked to be a large speaker box. Mal looked and said, "Looks to be an amplifier. Reminds me o' somethin'." He looked at Kaylee, who crawled inside, looking for more surprises; her eyes were shining.

"That's all," she said. Something on the floor caught her eye, and she crouched down to look through a small hole. "Nasty lookin' mess in there, Cap'n. Looks like wires and cables, all of 'em tore through an' dirt ever'where." She sat up and looked fore-and aft with a sigh bigger than she was. "Michael's right. She's a goner."

"Bet that hurts, _mei mei_," Reynolds answered huskily. The thought of _Serenity_'s condition a few months back made it easy to understand. "Well, let's load up an' see about checkin' over _Serenity_. Don't need more parts fallin' off my gorram ship."

Kaylee smiled. "Shiny. Got her lots o' parts. Fix her up right."

When they returned, Kaylee went aft as Jayne helped unload the containers. "Y'know, they ain't as heavy as they look," Cobb said. "Somethin' this big oughta weigh more."

"I know," Mal replied as he handed down the cases and speaker box. "Hey, don't—" he began as Jayne opened one.

"This _electric_?" Jayne found a clean rag, wiped his hands and carefully lifted out a guitar.

"He won't like that, Jayne. Kinda like Vera."

"Ain't gonna even _try_ ta play it." Jayne carefully inspected the guitar. It was black, with silver hardware and mother-of-pearl inlays of the arrowhead on the fretboard. Several switches were placed below the bridge. "Work o' art," he said reverently as he replaced it. "It's beautiful, Mal."

"Huh. Don't recall he mentioned this."

"Why would he? Prob'ly show us, some time." Jayne closed and gently set the case on a container. "Think other's the same?"

"Why two? Brath don't look that kind," Mal replied as he set the other case with the first. "O' course, we don't know what a dragon lady would play."

"Still hard ta believe. Doc says they'll be a'right, come mornin'. Exhaustion."

"Well, Kaylee's doin' work on _Serenity_, an' we got time afore Badger wants us at Eavesdown." Mal waved to the pumps, filters and tanks. "Let's get some water."

"I'll bring Vera. Might be more deer," Cobb said, smacking his lips.

"That'd be shiny. Let's load up."

Everyone was up early the next morning, as ship and planet time never match. Dawn had just broken when Simon checked on Michael and Brath, who were yawning and stretching. "Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Hungry," they said as one, and laughed.

"Well, I think Kaylee's working on breakfast. While that's happening, let me check you."

Michael rolled his eyes, and River said, "No making faces" from the door. Michael stuck out his tongue. "He's fine, Simon."

Simon grinned as he scanned them. After the readings came up, he said, "Yep, you're both fine." He watched as they wrapped the blankets around themselves and headed for the door. "Doesn't being naked bother you?"

"You ought to see us at home," Brath replied. "Casual doesn't begin to cover it."

"I suppose. Well, your belongings are aboard, and Kaylee was talking about helping you salvage what you can."

"Any idea when we need to be on Persephone?"

"You'll have to ask the captain," Simon answered. "That's not exactly my area."

Brath grinned evilly. "Very nice dodge, Simon. Let's go get decent."

"Well, let's get _dressed_," Michael replied drolly. River followed them to the cargo bay after they tied the blankets to form something like togas; Mal and Jayne were hoisting the mule down. "Good morning."

"Mornin'," Reynolds answered. "You feelin' up to the job?"

"Depends on the job, but yes." Michael stopped in front of one container and set his hand on it. When it didn't open, he said, "Oh, right. It's not getting what it wants." He thought briefly, then said, "Open up. It's me." The top unlatched and slid open. When it did, he tapped at a small panel set into the inside wall and placed his hand over the scanner plate. It beeped twice. "There." He pulled out two cases and handed them to Brath. "Which room is ours?"

"I'll show you," River said. "Simon cleared it out while you were sleeping."

"Tell him thank you," Brath said as Michael removed two more cases.

"Is that all?" Mal asked.

"Just the essentials. We'll get the rest after we're presentable."

Jayne stopped at their side and said, "If'n I went too far, I'm sorry, but I took a look at your guitar. It's a beauty."

Michael closed the container. "I don't mind, as long as it wasn't damaged."

"Perfect condition. You play much?"

"Off hours, usually. I'm guessin' there'll be some o' that on the trip."

"Pick a way o' talkin', willya?"

"_Fahng sheen_. Meantime, we'll get dressed an' meet y'all for breakfast."

As they followed River aft, Brath said, "What about ID, Michael? If the Alliance is what we think it is, anyone without will at least be watched."

"I know. We'll have to see if Badger's feeling generous enough to help and not gouge us. Fat chance. He thinks he's something of merit, only because he's a 'businessman.' Nothing's really changed, has it?"

"He's nothing," River said. "He talks bigger than he is. _Nuofu_."

"I have a better: He's a banty rooster, with a size eight ego for his size three soul," Michael replied as they reached the passenger spaces. River slid the door open and stepped inside. "Not a good idea, _mei mei_."

"I've seen you both naked. I haven't been blinded," River countered with a smile.

"She's got a point," Brath commented. Michael shrugged, and they walked in. River closed the door behind them.

"I need to talk with you, without Simon hearing. He's a worrier."

"As you say, River. Speak on."

Everyone had just sat down when River, Michael and Brath joined them. "Just in time," Mal said as he looked at their clothing. It was similar to what everyone else wore: Jeans, t-shirts under button-down shirts and calf-high boots. Michael's colors were black, silver and blue, while Brath wore brown, gold and red. "No guns?"

"Haven't gotten them out, yet," Whitmer replied. "Could make Jayne a mite jealous."

"That'll be the day," Cobb replied as he stood and held River's chair, making everyone but Michael and Brath look at him oddly. "What? I cain't be a gentleman?" he said as he sat down.

"I think it's more 'Who are you, and what have you done with Jayne?' " Brath said with a smile. "It's different, for one."

"It's a first for anyone here," Simon replied as Michael held Brath's chair.

Kaylee half-heartedly slapped at him. "Oh, never mind. Ain't none o' us ladies."

"Speak for yourself." Brath leaned over and kissed Michael as he sat beside her, then whispered in his ear. He chuckled, and replied, "No, no teaching them bad habits. They've got plenty."

Inara walked in, made some tea, sat beside Mal and said, "Good morning. I see we're all in a good mood today." She took a few slices of the wonderful bread they made in town, and slathered on butter and very thick cream.

"Just about ready to get started, Inara," Mal said. "We'll get the salvage done, an' it's off to Persephone."

Inara stopped with her fork half-way to her mouth and scowled. "Atherton will be pleased to hear that."

"No need t' deal with him. Likely there's others you can."

"Maybe. After black-listing him, it could be no one will want to deal with _me_."

"Can't say 'til we get there. You could check for waves 'fore we leave. Take about five days. No reason to go slow."

"Got a question," Michael said after swallowing. "We don't have idents, an' I'm sure the Alliance might take interest. Who can we talk to about gettin' 'em?"

"Dunno. Might be a problem," Mal replied after wiping his mouth. "Y'all ain't in the Cortex. If y'all were replacin' lost idents, they'd just check and give 'em to ya." He sipped his coffee. "Might have to go through Badger, an' it won't be cheap."

"Even if that _meiyou muqin de xiao gou_ is cheaper than dirt," Jayne added with a growl. "Thinks a lot o' himself."

"Sad little king of a sad little hill," River said. "He talks, but says nothing important."

"That's Badger," Zoe agreed. "Got anything you could trade?"

"No coin, that's what you mean," Michael replied. "Might have some rare metals, if they still use 'em. Palladium and rhodium, mostly. Still used for electronics an' such, right?"

"Yep," Kaylee said, nodding. "How much?"

"Maybe a kilogram, all told. Have to strip it out."

Mal and Zoe looked at each other across the table, thinking. Zoe said, "That could do, even if Badger over-charged, sir."

"An' he will," Jayne grumbled. "Gorram cheat."

"He won't get the chance," Brath said. "I have a few valuable odds and ends. Nothing I can't live without."

"I have a few kilos of gold, but I won't mention it unless I have to," Michael said. "Not everyone uses it for money, but it's still used in electronics."

"What about your technology?" Simon asked.

"An' take the chance the Alliance will get aholt of it? And come lookin' for the source? That'd be worse than not having ident in the first place," Mal replied. "We still don't know if'n we're all wanted. Operative said he tried, but couldn' say how it'd go."

" 'They are not gone, and they are not forgiving'," Michael quoted, sounding so much like the Operative that Mal and Inara flinched. "Still have to think about that," he finished as he sat back and enjoyed his second cup of coffee.

"You thinkin' they'll leave us be?"

"Parliament's made o' people, like any gov'ment, Kaylee," Michael answered. "Always lookin' out for themselves." Michael held up a cigarette and looked at Mal, who nodded. As he lit up, he continued, "Hard to say. Some might wanna put it behind 'em an' worry after ridin' out the storm, others might want pay-back for exposin' their mistake. How far they go depends on how bad they was hurt. Or they could make a show of investigatin' and put out a little puppet-theatre for the sheep. They do it right, it'll blow over, and no one will make a fuss, 'specially if they find someone to blame that can't fight back."

Mal nodded. "Could, _mei mei_. They could wait 'til they felt we was thinkin' it was safe, an' come after us like wolves." He looked at Michael, who nodded. "Could go any o' those ways."

"So, we're not really safe." Inara looked around the table worriedly.

"You still got that record, Mal?" Brath asked.

"No. Left it. Didn't think it mattered."

"It might," Michael said. "Depends on who wins the argument."

"Last I knew, it was still down at the terminal. Operative left it there, wavin' over and over." As Michael leaned on his elbows, thinking, Mal asked, "You thinkin' we should go back for it?"

"Couldn't hurt, but if nothin's happened by now, it won't for more like a year, when they're ready. If that's even what they're doing." Michael shook his head. "That's the hard part, tryin' to get inside someone's head you never met."

"Well, meet us by the mule, an' we'll get started. 'Nara, you could do your lookin' while we're out. River, check the Cortex an' see if anyone's lookin' for us." Mal stood and finished his coffee. "Comin', Kaylee?"

"An' miss this? No way."

"Mind if I come along?" Simon asked. "I'm going to assume any help would be appreciated."

Michael stood and said, "As a matter of fact, I have some medical gear you might want to see. Don't know if you can use it, but you're welcome."

"All right. Half an hour," Mal said. "Zoe, ship's yours."

"Yes, sir. Just r'member last time you said that."

Mal used the mule to drag the wings back to the ship's side as Michael, Kaylee and Simon gathered the other scraps. After that, Michael climbed into the cockpit, opened a hatch in the floor and began tossing survival and medical equipment down to the others. After that, he opened the repair locker, removed all the tools and equipment and began running cables from the power system to the wings. "Will that do any good?" Kaylee asked.

"I'll scan the units, an' scrap what's trashed," Michael replied. He opened a service panel in the port wing, attached a power/data lead, touched a control and the leading edge opened, revealing sensors and other devices. Michael took the scanner from the tool kit and began scanning, then removed each unit that wasn't damaged, and repeated the process on the starboard wing. When he finished, he had a dozen inscrutable devices to hand into the mule.

"Is that all?" Kaylee asked as she inspected them.

"Forward an' topside systems are left. Aft and belly are gone," Michael replied with a grimace. "A hundred-forty million credits reduced to a few hundred thousand."

"How's that translate to ours?" Mal asked as he joined Michael at the ship's nose.

"Something like two metric tons of platinum."

"You're kidding!" Mal and Kaylee said.

"Wish I was. This was a prototype." Whitmer grinned lopsidedly. "It passed, right up to the crash."

"What's coming out of here?" Michael touched a control; doors retracted and a flexible-mount twelve millimeter Gatling gun appeared. "Whoa! Jayne's gonna like that. How do we get it out?"

Michael looked at the mule and said, "One load by itself. It extends and lowers. Stand back." He touched another control and the mount detached and hung on two service points. "I should have brought my suit; it has higher strength." He shrugged. "We're in no hurry."

Kaylee and Simon returned from loading the mule. "Oh, wow. We're gonna need the trailer."

"That we will," Mal agreed. "Anything else?" Michael touched another control and two doors opened, revealing missile cells. "Hunh. Jayne asked about the missiles off the gunship. Think Alliance tech works with yours?"

"I'll know once I get a look," Michael said as Kaylee and Simon returned to _Serenity_ with the first load. "While they're gone, I'll start strippin' sections. Forgot I used platinum for critical systems. Maybe a half to three-quarters kilo. I may be rich; I don't know."

"Have to be, to build this," Mal replied, running a hand over the nose.

Michael chuckled. "Oh, yeah. My corporation's big enough that I forget about money, sometimes. That, an' money ain't a priority in my 'verse. Self-improvement is, since we don't have that kind o' system, and poverty and hunger are gone."

"Really? I'd never 'a thought you was Corporate," Mal replied as Whitmer opened the wings and began stripping out metal, tossing it into a large bin.

"Once upon a time your 'verse an' mine were the same, but changes caused 'em to split. Can't tell you when or why; ain't seen enough o' yours to figure it out," Michael said as he finished and started on the other wing.

"Ain't important."

Michael disconnected the cables, climbed up and repeated the dismantling process on the tail section, then began opening panels and removing metal. By the time the mule returned, he had the bin almost full. "That it?" Kaylee asked.

"Not all of it, but I can't get the rest without takin' another day, which we ain't exactly got."

They backed the trailer under the gun mount and Michael lowered it down, then shifted the ammunition feeds and cases, and began pulling long pieces of cabling from the wreck. After he'd finished that, Michael returned to the cockpit, disconnected and powered down. He reached under his seat and pulled a small case from its socket and handed it to Mal. "The gold. Now to see if the interface still works. Don't know as _Serenity_'s systems are made for this stuff."

"We'll make another run," Simon replied, and they were off.

Mal climbed up and watched as Michael ran diagnostics, then unlatched the control and readout interface, unplugged and set it on the seat, which he'd laid flat. He opened yet another floor panel and removed what Mal thought was some kind of computer, and pulling as much cabling as would come out. When he asked, Michael nodded. "Can't ask _Serenity_ to do all the work, Mal. It's gonna be interestin' just installin' everything. Not sure about the weapons, but I ain't leavin' 'em for someone to mess with."

"Dangerous?"

"Very. High-explosive shells for the guns, and I don't know if the power systems are safe. Got a readin' I didn't like." He straightened and looked around. "Same for the gunship. Best we drag it on top of this one. Send 'em up together. That way, anyone tries figurin' out what's here, they'll find what they recognize, and leave it be. Hope so, anyway."

"You said thermite. How big?"

"Five ten-kilo charges. Should slag everything."

Mal looked at Whitmer as though he'd sprouted another head. "It'd slag _three_."

"Not takin' any chances, Mal. No one I don't trust is gettin' my tech, 'specially the Alliance. Could change things in a way we don't want it goin', _dong ma?_"

"That bad?"

"Imagine 'em with faster-than-light travel, and long-range energy weapons. How many more planets could they mess up?"

"You're kiddin'." Reynolds looked at him skeptically.

"No, I ain't. One o' the stories I read – written by fans o' the vid – mentioned the Alliance bein' Machiavellian, run by deceit, cunnin' an' bad faith, manipulatin' everyone to get what ya want. I ain't read Machiavelli's work, but I understand it. Had to do it more'n once, an' hated myself for it." Michael sighed. "If they got one piece, they could figure out the rest. Can't take the chance, Mal."

Mal looked at the console. "Then you might want to destroy all this. They catch us, they get it."

Michael smiled. "Not gonna happen. Got a charge in it. The Alliance ain't the only problems I got."

"You ain't blowin' up my boat!"

"Not that kinda charge. No explosion, just melts. Special materials an' processes."

Reynolds stood there, then shrugged. "If you can do it, Michael." He paused. "Brath said ya answered to other names. Any we can use?"

"Got plenty others I answer to. Best is my first given name: Snake. Don' use it, much, 'cept among friends an' family." He smiled thinly at Mal. "Ain't sure how that applies to crew."

"Nothin's impossible. Might come in handy, we have to tell you somethin' ain't right."

"You think like I do. I'm sorry." They chuckled. Michael finished his work and shut the system down completely. "Well, let's get this down." He passed the system down, and Mal set it on the storage door, which was still open from the day before. When that was done, Michael opened an access in the bay and removed several coils of cabling.

"All that necessary?" Mal asked.

"Might have to run this on the exterior. Can't see makin' holes in _Serenity_ that ain't needed, an' I can do that while we're on the way." Michael paused, looking off into the distance. "That depends on if we have enough power. They don't use much, but I don't know enough about Fireflies to guess."

"Me an' Kaylee be glad t' help," Mal said. "Be good to have two mechanics. An' two pilots. I sure miss Wash." He paused, then asked, "Thinkin' o' that, you a preacher, too?"

"No. I grew up under what's called the Old Religion. Don't care for Johnny-come-latelies." Michael smiled nastily. "They preach peace, love an' understandin' but don't practice it none, like those wanted to burn River. Liars an' bullies, all of 'em."

"You got a problem with this?" Mal took out his cross briefly.

"No, 'cept t' say 'Your rules, _you_ go to hell.' Book believed, an' lived that way when he could, but he fought for his beliefs. Got no quarrel with that," Michael replied as the mule returned.

"You've got _more_?" Simon asked with disbelief.

"Just about all of it. Just the missile systems, an' what we can take from the gunship," Whitmer said as he lit a cigarette and drank some water. "Maybe two loads." He moved the console, and asked, "Can we install this in flight, Kaylee? Don't want to make us late."

The mechanic looked at everything, then said, "Might, if we have any space. Have to rig somethin' up."

"We'll see. The panel can be set up to do more'n one thing." Michael shrugged. "Worry about it when it comes."

Simon looked at him. "I almost can't tell you're not from this 'verse. Is it that easy?"

Michael smiled as he set the cabling beside the console. "I've been switching accents and behaviours since long before you left Earth-that-was. All I need is to understand the rules," he replied in that cultured accent. "Never fear."

"Just so you keep your stories straight," Mal cautioned.

Michael chuckled. "No problem there. Almost do it in my sleep."

"Just out of curiosity, where do you plan to mount the weapons? Are there places?"

"I figure we can chin-mount the gun," Reynolds said. "The missiles could go on the engine struts. The sensor packages 'most anywhere, I'm guessin'."

"Will ya get outta my head?"

Michael was amused to see Mal and Simon go through what he called the _blink-blank-blonk _series of expressions: A _blink_ of surprise, a _blank_ expression, and _blonk_ when the thought struck home. Kaylee noticed it, giggled and said, "Now stop it. Ain't fair doin' that to 'em, Michael."

"Maybe, but it's still fun, Kaylee. A little humility won't kill 'em."

"Ain't no help for neither. Cap'n's the Cap'n, an' Simon's no better."

"All right, had your fun; now let's get this done, so's we can leave," Mal groused. "Still got the missiles, yet." He looked up, and continued, "Figure we got six more hours o' daylight."

"We should be done before that. The mounts for that," Michael waved at the gunship, "Should be the hard part. The missile arrays for this," he waved to his ship, "Can go 'most anywhere. Won't worry about it, 'less we get into a hot zone."

"Good enough. Let's move."

Three hours later, Michael tied-down his gear in _Serenity_'s cargo bay as Mal checked the salvage. It took up less space than he'd thought. _Still got room for cargo, though not a lot_. "We 'bout ready?"

Michael looked out at the piled mess that used to be two ships. "Yep. One last thing." He took out a small device and pressed a button. There was a _whump!_ and both ships were engulfed, and soon began to sag as the heat built up. _"Hasta la vista, baby."_

Mal watched with him for a few minutes. "Shame about that, Michael."

Whitmer looked away. "I'll live. Ain't the first time I lost a ship. Won't be the last." He turned away and hit the switch, and the ramp lifted. "River, we're ready when you are," he said into the intercom.

_"Affirmative."_ The engines wound up and caught with a dull roar, and _Serenity_ lifted up, heading for the black.

"An' we start the next part o' the adventure," Michael said. "Badger."

"Yep. Badger," Mal agreed.

"Marvelous."

AN: Sorry this is so long; lots to set up and get out of the way. The other chapters should be shorter. The real fun starts then. R&R, please.

Chinese phrases – Thank-you to everyone; I can't find the right translation site; Berlitz helps, but not much.

_Bao-bei – _baby, sweetheart; _Chuai bu – _guess not

_Daì ruò mù ji –_ dumb as a wooden chicken; _Dan nang_ – I'm certain of it; _Di yu_ – hell  
_Dong ma –_ understand; _Fahng sheen – _Don't worry_  
Gou pi – _bullshit; _Hundan – _bastard or son of a bitch_  
Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze –_ Son of a drooling whore and a monkey

_Mei mei – _little sister; _Ni shou shang le –_ you're hurt; _Pi gu –_ Rear end; ass

_Tchen wah – _slut; _Tzao-gao! -_ Oh crap!; _Wuo de ma –_ Mother of Jesus

_Wo de tian ah – _God in Heaven; _Yúchûn – _stupid/ignorant


	2. Chapter 2

AN – Thanks for the review. Shiny. – Old friends and enemies, with some intrigue to come.

Warning: It gets a little ugly here: Violence, some torture, self-loathing, and adjustments.

- - - - -

Chapter 2 - _"Take me out to the black; tell them I ain't coming back."_

Mal gathered everyone in the dining room after checking with River on their time-table. "We'll be arriving Eavesdown in about four days. We caught a break. While we're on the way, Michael's gonna be workin' with Kaylee, seein' about whether his sensors can work with _Serenity_'s systems." He turned to Whitmer and said, "S'pose you'd like to learn to fly her."

"Kinda useless as a pilot, I don't know how," Michael replied with a smile. "The black's no problem; it's landings, take-offs, an' how she handles in atmo I'm worried about."

Reynolds nodded. "Fair to say. You're gonna have to learn our nav system, too. Ain't likely you're familiar with it."

"I can handle interplanetary, but it's been a fair piece since I've done it. It'll come back."

"All right. Not gonna let you fly until we're sure, _dong ma_?" Michael nodded.

"Think we're all gonna keep you busy," Zoe said. "Have to see what you know, plus that equipment you brought aboard." She tilted her head to one side, and asked, "Said you're a combat vet."

"More'n I care to remember," Michael said as he sipped his coffee. "Know what I said o' my past is hard to believe, but it's true."

"Ya never really said," Jayne replied.

"Might as well. I was born the first time about fifteen thousand BC, give or take. I've fought I don't know how many times with everything from bare hands, rocks and sticks through phased energy weapons." He smiled thinly. "I probably know sword-play better'n anyone."

"Are you sure?" Inara asked. "Atherton's very good, and he's not the only one."

Michael snorted. "Right. Duelling. _Rules._ Where I've been, the only rule was stay alive, Inara. Honor's useless on the battlefield."

"I'm going to need you to show me the medical equipment, if that scanner was any indication," Simon said as Inara looked at Whitmer as though he'd said something rude.

Michael nodded. "And that's fairly simple compared to faster-than-light drives."

"Still can't believe that could exist," Kaylee replied. "It was tried, but nobody could ever get it to work, so they gave up."

"It's not simple, that's for sure," Michael agreed. "Power and data speed demands are too high, and I'm sure leavin' Earth-that-was came sooner'n anyone was ready for."

"So the stories go." Mal said. He paused, then added, "Asked about your guns. Might need 'em, dependin' on who's mad at us."

"I can show you. Need to do some work on 'em, anyway. Be right back." Michael stood and walked forward, returning a few minutes later with two range bags. He set one at Brath's side and the other on the deck by his chair.

"That don't look like much," Jayne commented.

"I know how to pack, and I don't need an arsenal," Michael replied as he removed a gunbelt from an outside pocket and buckled it on; the buckle had a copy of his badge on it. He opened the case and removed two large, black pistols, removed the magazines, checked the chambers and began field-stripping them.

"Hey, I got one o' them," Jayne said. "Eagles."

"Not like these," Brath replied, removing a pair of her own. Aside from barrel diameter, the pistols were identical. "Michael's a master gunsmith, and re-worked these to suit our needs."

"Such as?"

"These are .454 Casull," Michael said as he removed the barrels and began inspecting them with a small light from the case. "Custom work of a friend. Hope I can find ammo, but I can still use .44 Magnum," he added as Brath stripped and checked hers.

"Should be able ta," Jayne replied, interested in spite of himself. "How 'bout yers, Brath?"

"Forty-one Magnum. We don't use these much, unless we've got _serious_ trouble."

"So what do you use normal?" Zoe asked. They removed identical pistols of another make that had underbarrel lights and lasers, far as she could tell. "Those Springfield forties?" Michael nodded. "Ammo's no problem."

"That helps," Michael said as he ran a patch through the Eagles' barrels. Brath removed and put on her gunbelt, which was identical to his.

"Ya name 'em?" Jayne asked, unconsciously leaning forward. Michael smiled and shook his head.

"I only name ships. Don't see a point to namin' guns, other'n special ones." Michael swabbed and re-assembled the Eagles, then put them away. He slid a magazine into the XD(M) pistols, racked the slides and holstered them, and added four magazines to the holders. He looked to see Jayne's sour expression, and added, "I'm too used to guns, Jayne. Don't need to name what's so familiar it might as well be part of me." Cobb looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Have to show you Cassandra, though. She's my pride and joy." Simon rolled his eyes, and Michael said, "You're gonna have to learn guns, if only to defend yourself, or Kaylee."

"I don't like that idea. I'm a doctor; I _save_ lives, not take them."

"Guarantee you'll kill to save Kaylee, Doc, what I seen's true," Mal said. "Her an' River are your life, 'less I'm mistaken." Tam looked at him, then nodded. "Sometimes, only way to save someone is killin' someone else. Ain't nice, but it's a fact."

"I hope I never have to," Simon said as Kaylee took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'd have killed Early, if I could have. That _gai si_ _xiong meng de kung ren_—"

"We get the point, Doc," Jayne said. "I ain't 'specially attached to Kaylee, but nobody's gonna hurt her again, we can stop it." He looked at River, who sat beside him quietly. _Ain't gonna let no one hurt you, neither,_ he thought. River smiled at him.

"That can wait," Zoe said. "Gonna be a busy four days, either way."

"When you wanna start, Michael?" Kaylee asked. "An' what with?"

"Start soon. _Serenity_'s specs, first. That way I know what I can do, and how to do it. Got any hull pass-through fittings?" Kaylee nodded. "Good. Won't make any holes 'til we ground, anyway, but I can do the outside work."

"No, we can. Just don't make too many," Mal said. "Some o' what we got off that gunship was 'hot-plugs' for that sort o' thing. You thinkin' just two?" Michael nodded. "Can do. Need to know where to put 'em for best use."

"That can wait 'til Kaylee an' I decide the best way," Michael said. "No hurry. Same for the weapons."

"All right. You an' Brath finish movin' your gear to your room, then we figure out what to do with the salvage. What about the metal?"

"It's fairly pure. Needed to be, for emission control. Nothing your average smelter can't handle."

"Good. Anything else?"

Brath looked at River as she sat there, her hand on Jayne's arm. "How much room is there in the cargo bay? We promised River we'd teach her, if needed."

Mal sat there, thinking. "Might be able to move a few things, when there's need. Worry about that later, too. Let's get settled, then I guess you an' Michael get started, Kaylee."

An hour later, Michael, Kaylee, Mal and River were studying all the _Firefly_ specifications they had aboard, and Mal didn't think they'd be able to use much of what they'd salvaged. The computer needed a specific kind of power they couldn't produce, and the rest needed the computer to work. Michael sat back and rubbed his eyes, grumbling, "Shoulda' known."

"Didn't you have a power converter?"

"It's part of the engine, and that was scrap before you landed." Michael looked at the sheets again, then removed the scanner from a pocket, tapped a few keys and studied the hologram that appeared. "Might be able to build one, but parts are gonna be the hard part." He looked at River as she took a sheet of paper and began writing equations, pulling information from memory as she worked. As he watched, Michael saw she not only understood, but integrated everything with little or no effort. _What and _how much_ did they do to her?_ he thought as she wrote a list of parts.

Mal and Kaylee watched nervously, and Reynolds noticed the twitch in Michael's face. _What the _di yu_ those _liuman _do to her?_ Mal wondered. _Like they made her _mind_ into a computer_. He thought back to when Kaylee told everyone what River did when Niska's "soldiers" tried to board _Serenity_: One glance, then three _perfect_ no-look shots. He looked to find River watching him, and she nodded before returning to her work. "River?"

"Nothing you or anyone can help, Captain," she replied. "Some was me, some what they did. They made me better, but _their_ way." Her cool, detached tone made Kaylee shiver.

"You ain't gonna, well, go off, are you?" Frye asked. She obviously hated to say it.

"Miranda did most of it. That's gone; I confronted it, made it mine and dealt with it," Tam replied as she wrote. "There's more, but nowhere near as bad." She paused, looking forward. "Not so much the memory, but the mind holding it: Cold, calculating, willing to experiment with millions of lives, and cover-up a horrible mistake, both the dead and the Reavers. Also frightened if it came out." She returned to her work. "They're not gone. Too many."

"_Shee-niou guay_. You sure, darlin'? Powerful lot o' ships there," Mal replied.

"Thirty thousand Reavers gone?" Michael said quietly. "Those that followed you, but I don't conjure they all did. Raiding parties. And their numbers grew, I'm sure. Mighta been more'n _fifty_ thousand, all told." He looked at the table and shook his head, scowling. "No, they ain't gone."

"You blame Parliament," Mal said.

"I don't trust governments that risk their own people for a theory, Mal. This weren't different from what the Nazis or Soviets did back on Earth-that-was, 'ceptin' the numbers are higher. Got what they wanted: Those people ain't causin' trouble," Michael replied sourly. "Alliance wants sheep, not wolves, or even dogs. Sheep don't fuss or fight; they just go straight to the slaughterhouse."

"Now, wait a minute," Kaylee said. "Alliance ain't all bad. Plenty o' good people we met, and more to find, Michael. Can't believe you'd think that way."

"Never said the people, just the Alliance. Parliament."

"You think they'll come after us."

"Maybe," Whitmer replied when River finished her work. "They took major hurt when that record was waved. Nobody in power likes bein' shown up that way. Depends on whether they think it's worth the trouble they'd have to take findin' us."

"You said 'us'," Mal said.

"Brath and I are here, and like Dobbs said, they think we're all guilty. They don't know or care who really did it, Mal." Michael smiled. "And you said we're crew."

"Thirty _thousand_?" Kaylee asked.

"Tenth of a percent – a thousandth. Divide thirty million by a thousand. Simple. Way too simple," River said as she turned the list to where they could read it. "This is what we need for the optical converter." She turned the scanner, touched a few keys, and the hologram changed. "Power won't be a problem, once you and Kaylee swap out some parts."

Everyone looked at her in surprise, though Michael had a sad smile. "All in all, it's more useful than a burden," he said cryptically.

River smiled. "Mostly." She pointed to several items. "We can find these on Persephone. The rest on Ariel." She looked at Kaylee. "You've been there."

"Oh, yeah," Frye said, then sighed. "I miss Wash, Cap'n. 'Specially when it comes to workin' on _Serenity_. He knew his stuff."

"I know, _mei-mei_. I miss him too. Ain't like Zoe smiled much, but he knew how to get one."

"Nobody knows when their turn comes," Michael said. "Some never see it. The vid I'd be in only showed the 'good' parts, not everythin'. What we call the War of Blood was nasty." He shivered. "Much as I can't stand it, Alliance keeps the peace, mostly. I'm a soldier, but I don't like wars. They're messy."

"But sometimes you _got_ to fight," Reynolds said. "Some things ain't tolerable."

"You're right, but that don't change nothin', Mal. You an' I _know_ war is hell. Them as call for it don't, and don't understand what they're turnin' loose."

"Still cain't believe we're stories for each other," Kaylee said.

"Part o' the theory is them inside never know," Michael replied as he chewed a nail. "'Verse makes sense to ya'll 'cause you're in it. Does to me, but so does mine and the ones I visited, 'cause they ain't _too_ different from what I know. You'd have a hard time dealin' with mine. Doubt you, Zoe or Jayne could deal with Starfleet, Mal; you're too independent."

Mal stopped, his mouth open, looking into space. "Starfleet. That's kinda familiar, Michael. Seem to recall a visit by one o' your ships, but it's like a dream. Be right back." He stood, turned and walked forward.

As he reached the door, Michael said, "Don't think you'll find it. As I said, it's _possible_, and _Serenity_ looks about as she did after Miranda." Mal blinked. "Quite a few fan-stories about this 'verse, Mal. Some I liked, but they didn't hold true. Sometimes people _believin_' a particular way the story goes makes the rest fade out. More like 'What If,' instead o' what _is_."

"Don't mind if I check, do ya?"

"No. Got to see for yourself, just to be sure. Know how it feels; had a few too-real dreams I just _had_ to check, for my own peace o' mind." Mal nodded, and continued forward. "Kaylee?"

"Hard to take, bein' someone's fantasy," Frye said. "I mean, I don't feel different. Ain't nobody but me makin' the decision, y'know?" Michael nodded. "Might be true, but cain't believe it."

River looked at them, her eyes clear, but unreadable. When Kaylee finished, she said, "No conflict, Kaylee. We can't tell, because we can't get there. Doesn't mean it didn't or can't happen. What happens in the past can't be changed, or what we know won't happen, and we'd never know. 'Verse stories are tricky. You have to take what you know into account, and carefully work out what changes down the line." She looked at Michael. "Heinlein, to name one."

Michael nodded. "That's right," he said as Inara walked in. "Evening, Inara." He snorted. "If applicable, out in the black."

The Companion smiled, started water heating and joined them. "How goes the work?" she asked.

"Slowly," Whitmer replied as he folded the sheets together and slipped them into the case. "Won't have the systems for a while." He looked forward, then said, "Damn, I need a smoke. Don't know if the system can take it. Don't wanna annoy Mal. Well, not too much," he finished with a smile.

Inara chuckled softly. "I don't think there's any way to avoid it. In the time I've been aboard _Serenity_, I've seen him annoyed most of it. He's sleeping the rest."

"Hey, c'mon, he's not that bad, Inara," Kaylee replied. "He's really a nice guy."

"He could stop being bothered by my work."

"That will never happen," Michael replied, switching back to his cultured accent. "Mal respects _you_, not your vocation. He's living within his teachings, and anything that doesn't match must be wrong and immoral." He looked at Inara and added, "Never mind you represent the Alliance in his mind, I imagine: Culture, ease, decadence and luxury; to some extent frivolity and presumption. _'The savage outer worlds,'_ as the teacher in River's dreams said." He snorted. "Savage is what they call someone who isn't as advanced, won't be a 'good citizen,' and shut up and do what they're told; who doesn't appreciate the so-called finer things. The Alliance makes the same mistake everyone seems to make: They equate ignorance with stupidity."

Inara looked at him in consternation. "That's not true."

"Isn't it? You're a modern-day _geisha_ with sex thrown in, not a whore. Mal's ignorance isn't his fault; he had other concerns whilst growing up, and luxury was likely low on his list of priorities. You'd have seen it, if you hadn't been baiting him, especially on Persephone. You spent so much time defending Atherton that you never noticed _his_ failings. A sexist _hundan_ he was, and still is, no doubt. Vainglorious and insecure. And never forget he called you a whore in front of his peers, Inara. Tell me that's a gentleman. Better yet, don't, so I shan't laugh in your face."

The women looked at him, Inara with chagrin, Kaylee in surprise and River with a slight grin. "But – "

"You daren't defend a system that killed twenty-nine million people," Michael said, his eyes darkening. "Or allows scum like Draedon to exist and flourish. The Alliance is corrupt, Inara. Open your eyes and see it for what it is, instead of being bound by your training." He made a sour face and said, "You mentioned control, but seem to have forgotten that implies _discipline_. It does _not_ mean blind obedience. I once deliberately provoked a court-martial to keep to my own set of ethics, rather than 'go along to get along.' It cost me, but the alternative was losing my friends and self-respect. Some prices are too high."

* * *

Mal returned the cover to the cubby-hole, feeling slightly disappointed, but also relieved. _Maybe it woulda been a good thing to have the platinum, but now I kinda don't think so,_ he thought. He made his way aft, and heard Kaylee defending him to Inara. He was about to step in and say something when Michael spoke. He stood to one side of the door, listening, and found himself nodding a few times. _Ain't no one ever come so close to peggin' me. Ain't all, but he's got the idea._ When he said, "Some prices are too high," Mal nodded. _Yep, he's got it._

Mal stepped through the door to meet Inara's eyes. She looked lost, almost like Michael had up-ended her whole life. "Never heard anyone say the like before, Michael," he said. He sat down beside Inara, took her hand and said, "I know that hurt. I surely do. Ain't got it all, but he's right, Inara. Ain't you. Might not show it much, but I respect you. Can't change what I grew up under, _dong ma_?"

Inara watched his face, and nodded shakily. "I'm sorry. I can't change what I am, either. Maybe I should just leave."

"Hell no!" Kaylee snapped, startling them. "You figure out what you want, 'less you want me goin' on strike."

"Don't, Kaylee," Michael said mildly. "Ain't much threat, 'cause you don't mean it. You love them as much as _Serenity_. Anyone but a fool can see."

"Don't perfection weigh on ya a mite?" Mal asked sourly as Inara returned to the kitchen and started the tea. Michael blinked, then laughed heartily. "_Shénme_?"

"Used that phrase more'n once. Never expected it'd be turned back on me," Michael said as he wiped his eyes. "Ah, well, sooner or later what you do comes back to bite you."

Inara smiled a little. "Well, if you can stand that, maybe I can." She tilted her head to one side and said, "I assume you've been through what you just gave me."

"More'n once, by my own family," Whitmer replied. "Vanessa an' Samantha knew how. I'm worse than y'all could ever be. Got centuries o' bad habits." He smiled at Kaylee. "You're right, _mei-mei_, he's nice; _I'm_ the mean old man."

Brath and Simon walked upstairs from below. "What did we miss?" Tam asked.

"Not much, just Snake making a fool of himself again," Brath said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I explained the equipment to Simon, so that's out of the way."

"Anythin' useful?" Mal asked. Simon gave him a look. "Sorry, Doc."

"No, I'm over that. Some I can use; the rest needs equipment Michael doesn't have." As he sat by Kaylee, Simon looked thoughtful. "Mal, did you have any _deja vu_ feelings? Like a dream you almost remember?" Reynolds nodded. "Half the instruments seemed familiar. I have an almost-memory of a doctor, but I can't remember her name."

"Beverly Crusher," Michael said. "Might as well explain, so this don't happen too often. Might distract you at a bad time." Jayne and Zoe were called in, and he related the story of _Serenity_'s encounter with USS _Enterprise_. "Knew it didn't happen, as what I saw matched the vid about Miranda, and y'all's part in it."

Mal sat back, his chin on his fist as he looked down thoughtfully. "Y'know, that's it. Now I know, it ain't bothering me."

"If'n it didn't happen fer us, did it happen fer them?" Jayne asked.

"No. Starfleet officers are duty and honour-bound to report that gross a violation of the Prime Directive, even if it happened here. I'd have heard," Michael said, switching accents again. "And, truth be told, it's nothing to do with Regulations, or not as such. It's to do with our self-respect, and reputation. Starfleet can't function without that. Not that we haven't had our renegades, but we learned from our mistakes and grew stronger."

"Ain't you breakin' your Prime Directive tellin' us this? Not sommat we'd learn on our own."

"No, an' wouldn't tell anything could hurt you. I retired from Starfleet after makin' the change. Brath's right, weren't nothin' holdin' me there. Gave enough for the cause, an' my friends an' shipmates understood," Michael replied. "In OSIR we gotta be careful, but the Directive don't really apply."

"OSIR?" Simon asked.

"The Office of Scientific Investigation and Research. They go out where the regular Fleet can't. Either too risky or too sensitive. They need all kinds, not just scientists."

"Ya think Starfleet could use any o' us?"

Michael gave Jayne a look. "No, an' I ain't sure y'all could deal with their squeaky-clean image. Federation's as bad as the Alliance, some ways. No room for 'trouble-makers' or 'boat-rockers'," he replied. "Nobody saw the _really_ bad parts. Plenty o' racism and genocide, only came out as rumors, or the 'bad old days'." Michael smiled grimly. "Like we left it all behind, and got perfect. Admiral Tarantino said, 'The Human race has never let me down in letting me down.' There's times I wish he was alive, so I could kick his sorry _pi gu_. He was right too many times."

"He's dead?" Reynolds asked as Inara returned to the table.

Brath smiled. "He's died three times, so far as we know, Mal. I never knew him in his first two lives, but I knew him as the Lord Admiral and the Silver Fox. Michael knew him very well."

"Not that well," Whitmer countered. "I thought I did, but as time passed for him he became … well, that's hard to explain. People said the Black Wolf and Silver Fox were the same, but we're not. We're more alike than we like, but I grew into my beliefs over centuries, whilst he was – I'm tempted to say he was born that way." Michael shrugged. "Either way, he changed into something I didn't recognise. Nicola was never that down on himself; not that I saw." He shook his head. "No, y'all don't wanna be in Starfleet," he said, changing accents again. "Wouldn' be fair, takin' ya from your home, droppin' ya in a strange place. Wouldn't be doin' y'all a favor." He paused, then added, "Earthforce, maybe, but the same thing."

Inara shook her head. "How do you do it? Staying in character so well?"

"Ain't character. Happens this is what I was before," Michael said as he stood and walked to the kitchen. As he poured tea for himself and Brath, he continued, "I remember everything from my past lives, and don't need to think about it."

"Could be a problem," Zoe said. "Anyone ever recognize you?"

"Never had to worry about it. 'Til I became the Wolf, only ones knew was who I told, and they didn't believe it, half the time," Michael replied as he returned to the table. "It'll be a problem now, dependin' on what happens."

"Badger," Jayne said.

Michael snorted. "A badger's just an overgrown weasel with a bad attitude. He's like anyone else, sees what he wants to." He stopped, looked thoughtful and asked, "Speakin' o' that, who's left o' them that sheltered you? Gonna have to re-build your back-ups?"

Mal and Zoe looked at each other. "Badger. Sorta," Mal said, and she nodded. "Heard a rumor Fanty an' Mingo made it. Ran when River was triggered." Zoe nodded again. "That's about it."

Michael winced. "Ouch. Know what that's like. Took my corp outta my home 'verse to stop that. Worked, so far."

"That right? Must be nice, bein' able to dodge yer enemies that way," Cobb said nastily.

"It is, but we can't hide," Brath said. "We have to go out and take care of the people we promised to help, and they always find us." She snorted. "Something like being shot at stepping out your door."

"Fair to say," Mal said as he stood. "Well, this has been a powerful lot to think about." He paused, then continued, "Why don't you and Kaylee do the work you can, be ready for the power when you can get it, Michael? Nothin' else, keep you busy." He looked at Brath. "You think you can work with River, an' maybe Simon? Like it or not, Doc, you gotta know how to fight, 'cause you might _have to_." Brath nodded; Simon did after a sigh. "Okay. We got most of four days left. Let's make use of 'em."

As they stood, Michael said to Kaylee, "I think I know how to do it with only one, Kaylee. Forgot you got wireways inside. Dopey me."

Kaylee glanced at Brath, then kissed Michael on the cheek. "Don't be silly. Don't fit ya."

Michael and Kaylee spent most of four hours crawling through _Serenity_'s "guts," running cable, making and sealing openings and terminating the ends, after they'd determined how much they'd need. Michael was glad he'd pulled all that optical cable; when they finished, he found there was just enough left for the exterior work. When he mentioned it to Kaylee, she said, "Let me talk to River. Maybe we can set up switchin' nodes, so you got some left for repairs." When she came back with River, she smiled. "We can do it. Look." She handed Michael a drawing.

He studied it for a minute, then smiled. "Sure you need me?"

Kaylee giggled; River only smiled. "Someone's gotta go outside. Let's get that hot-plug set up."

Michael asked, "Find what we need at Eavesdown?"

River nodded. "Kaylee knows. Shouldn't be hard."

They spent another half-hour attaching the connectors, and then Michael suited-up and went outside while Kaylee set up near _Serenity_'s mid-section. "Ready?" Kaylee said into her com-link.

Michael latched onto the hull, took a moment to look around, taking in the stars. _"One minute."_ He checked his position on a drawing, and scanned to find Kaylee's. _"All set. Let 'er rip."_ Michael watched as a glowing circle slowly faded into sight, and stepped back just before the metal circle flew away, and the plug slammed into place. He set the locking ring on the threads and spun it down into place after applying the gaskets and sealer. He waited two minutes, then asked, _"How's it look?"_

_"No hissin',"_ she replied. _"Puttin' the collar on. Should be ready by breakfast."_

Michael nodded to himself, and looked around again, taking his time. _Let's see...Earth should be – There._ He saw the small yellow star and felt a pang. _I wonder what it's like there. How bad was everything?_ He shook his head. _I can find out later._

Michael turned and started back to the hatch, when something to the lower right caught his eye. An older Trans-U paced them at about two klicks. "Zoom in." He caught a breath when he saw the hull tears, red paint, and the bodies on the exterior. _Goddess. Reavers. Being right was never fun,_ he thought.

_"Mal, we have a problem,"_ Michael's tense voice said from the intercom. _"Company, the kind you don't want. Reavers."_

_"Wo de tian ah,"_ Reynolds muttered. "Why did I get rid o' that cannon?" he asked himself as he hit the button. "How far, an' what they doin'?"

_" Pacin' us at twenty-five hundred meters. Wait one,"_ Whitmer replied. _"Okay, somethin's wrong. Got the same radio noise, but can't read any radiation."_ There was a pause, and Michael muttered angrily in another language. _"Okay, I see __some nasty-lookin' brutes inside, an' they don't look all cut up. I think they're faking, hopin' we'll run scared."_

"How can ya see that far?"

_"Helmet's got telescopics. Comes in handy."_ Mal could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ain't nobody in their right mind would do somethin' like that," Mal replied as Zoe and Jayne entered the Bridge. "Not 'less'n someone saw 'em." He paused, then said, "Could work, done proper." He reached over and adjusted the scan, finding the ship and noticing something. After a check, Mal said, "Ain't Reavers. Raider named _Brutus_. Wanted. No amount o' paint can hide that."

_"I don't like it. Is Jayne there?"_

"Right here."

_"Lock an' load. Have Brath meet me at the hatch with Deborah."_

"Thought ya didn't name guns," Cobb said as Mal checked the readouts again.

_"Only special ones. Deborah's the name of a Judge in the Bible, and I'm prob'ly bringin' judgement on 'em."_

Jayne turned to see Zoe's back heading out. "Zoe's tellin' her. Ya think they mean business?"

_"Not sure, but ain't gonna wait for 'em to move first."_

"A'right. I'll have Vera ready." Jayne left, and Mal asked, "Anything else goin' on outside?"

There was a long wait, and Mal heard a chuckle. _"Well, hello there. Got another ship, same one you had dealin's with when you lost life support. Now I _really_ don't like it. Looks like they're slippin' in while we watch the others."_

_"Qingwa cào de liúmáng,"_ Mal snarled. "Ya can kill 'em all, what I care."

_"You got it, Mal. One minute. Brath called me; she's ready."_

Mal shut off the com-link to find River in her seat. "Y'know what might happen," he said. River's cold smile startled him. "You know what he's doin', River?"

"Some. I make like we're getting ready to run. When they move to cut us off, he's going to punch holes."

"How?"

River changed a few settings, then stood up. "Come see." Mal followed her out, down the passage to the surface hatch. Michael stood there with his helmet off; Brath was helpin' him load a monster rifle with the _meanest_ lookin' rounds he'd ever seen. Jayne and Zoe stood by, watching. Cobb's eyes were lit with admiration. "You set?" River asked.

"Nearly," Michael replied as he cycled the action. "Won't move 'til they're five hundred meters away. Don't think they're expectin' somethin' like this." He grinned evilly. "Or me."

"What's that?" Mal asked, nodding at the rifle.

"Barrett fifty. Best all-around rifle, when you want to make a point. Slugs are hardened; should go right through the windows." Michael's eyes had darkened until they resembled cobalt glass, and Mal guessed he wasn't in a forgiving mood. "You an' Jayne might wanna set up shootin' nests in the cargo bay, Mal. This works, we're gonna have a hornet's nest to deal with, 'cause I ain't lettin' 'em get away, _dong ma_?"

Mal nodded. "_Jian ta-de gui_ they gonna. How ya wanna do this?"

"Let 'em catch us, an' I blow the bridge crew away. Who knows who else they mighta took undue advantage of, an' likely killed." His eyes hardened. "Take the rest when they come at us." He looked at Mal, who nodded.

Jayne growled, "Ya got it." He smiled. "Looks like the Black Wolf's gonna make a name for hisself."

"I prefer Lone Wolf." Michael smiled. "Looks like." He turned to Brath. "Get Cassandra, an' take the high ground."

"What about the others?" Zoe asked.

"Have 'em hole up with Inara," Mal said. "You an' Brath do as you think best. River stays on the bridge, flyin' like we're scared."

"Now I really miss our abilities, Snake," Brath said. "But I guess you don't miss feeding time."

"Nope," Whitmer said flatly. "Just have to do this old-school." He put his helmet on, climbed up and reached down for the rifle. Brath handed it up, and he closed the hatch. Mal walked away, muttering, "Why can't it ever go smooth?"

"He gonna be able ta handle the recoil?" Jayne asked as he followed Brath aft and down.

"Michael can manage. He's got more dirty tricks than your average gutter trash," Brath replied as they passed through the dining room. "I'd guess he invented more than a few." She reached the room she and Michael shared, opened the door and dragged a case from under the bed. She removed a well-kept battle rifle, and Jayne said, _"Wuo de ma,"_ in awe. "That a Springfield M-1A?" he asked. She nodded, and he said, "Damn right, I'm gorram jealous."

Brath smiled as she took a out and put on a headset. "Don't be. Cassandra's an Oracle; she sees the future, and they're not in it." Jayne blinked, and she added, "One of Michael's jokes." She inserted a magazine, chambered a round and said, "Let's go. I'm betting we don't have too much time."

"Hope to own me one like that," Jayne said. "Work o' art, like the guitar."

"Could be arranged," she replied as they reached the cargo area. "Might have to build it, though."

As Brath climbed to the top level, Mal and Jayne shifted a few containers, bracketing the door on opposite sides. Zoe arrived, escorting Kaylee, Simon and Inara to the shuttle. When they were locked in, she closed the dining room door, descended to the deck, set up near the common area door and found cover. _"Ready, sir,"_ she reported over the commset.

"Brath?"

_"Bring it on,"_ the dragon lady purred as she sighted-in.

"Jayne?"

_"All set, Mal."_

"Then we're ready." He opened the com-link. "Ready. Let's do it."

Michael watched as the "Reavers" began to chase when River changed course, and nodded to himself as the other ship slipped into their blind spot and closed in. _Yep. They're in for a surprise,_ he thought. As they oriented for capture, he moved near the aft windows, sat down and latched Deborah's bipod in place, then touched a control on his suit. It faded from its usual dark grey to match _Serenity_'s paint; he looked like a piece of exterior equipment. He waited, feeling a grim anticipation.

_It never goes away, does it?_ he thought. _Battle approaches, and you feel _alive_ again, whether you want to or not._ His eyes locked on the "scrapper," as he called it. _Nasty looking thing. No, no regrets, no bad dreams, no maybes. Scavengers. Rotten meat only fit to throw out. So be it,_ he thought as he activated the gunlink systems, and brought the reticle into position, his eyepiece showing his target. After fifteen minutes, he felt the "scrapper" latch onto _Serenity_, and saw two men leave the bridge. He sighted in, firing once when the door closed. The glass suddenly crazed, the cracks growing and joining until the viewport exploded outward.

Michael was surprised as the pilot drew a gun and tried to shoot him, even as he was dying. He fired once more, ending the man's agony, then shifted the bipod and aimed at the "Reaver" ship that stood off when its partner latched on. He took his time, leading his target properly, and fired three carefully-aimed shots, then watched as the cockpit's windows exploded outward three seconds later. _I'll bet they don't think this is fun any more,_ he thought as he secured the rifle, turned off his boots' magnets, and pushed off towards their unsuspecting prey.

Mal watched tensely, then heard the door unlatch. He took one last glance around, nodded to Jayne and took aim. The first man stalked in carefully, his eyes peeled, watching for any movement. "Looking for someone?" Brath asked, and he swung his carbine up and around. Jayne fired, and his head exploded, spraying blood and brains as the body collapsed. Mal waited, and the next two ran in, aiming where the shot and voice came from. He shot the second as Zoe killed the first, knocking them back into the next pair, who swore as they untangled themselves from their former comrades. A red spot appeared on the lead man's chest, and Brath fired. The shot went through him, killing both at once. A muffled curse came from the door, and Jayne said over comms, _"Grenade, prob'ly."_

They heard the high-pitched whine, and Mal waited. A black cylinder bounced from the deck once; Mal fired as it reached the top of its arc, knocking it back through the door to explode in someone's face, going by the screams. "Go." He leapt out and ran to one side of the door; Jayne stopped on the other, a grenade ready. He waited for Mal's nod, then activated and tossed it through. More screams followed the explosion, and they returned to cover. "Michael, you there?"

_"Got the bridge,"_ Whitmer replied. _"About to come inside."_

Michael reached the bridge, carefully slipped through the shattered window and stopped by the controls. After retrieving the pilot's gun, he searched the system, and found what he was looking for. There was an airlock just behind the door. He was about to open it when the deck vibrated, and Reynolds called. _"Michael, you there?"_

"Got the Bridge. About to come inside."

_"Good. Got five down; three, maybe more inside hurt. Don't know how bad."_

"Be there soon." Michael reached for the lock panel just as the cycling light came on, and he stepped to one side, grabbing a crowbar from its clips. The door opened, and a gun poked through first, followed by a suited figure. "Lookin' for someone?" he asked. The figure tensed and turned as he swung, catching him in the faceplate, which shattered. The man flailed around for about a minute before collapsing and going still. Michael waited another minute, then picked up the gun, looking it over. _Piece of junk, but at least I won't be wasting _my_ ammunition on these slugs,_ he thought as he stepped inside the airlock, closed the door and pressed the cycling control. As air rushed in, he secured the crowbar to his suit. _Bloody useful, just as Gordon Freeman discovered,_ he thought with a grim smile as the _Cycle Complete_ light blinked on. He opened the door after removing his helmet and clipping it to his backpack, and stepped inside quietly, listening. He heard gunfire and yells, swearing and groans, and smiled. "I'm in. Comin' to you."

Mal nodded as Michael said, _"Ain't havin' a good day, are they?"_

"Nope. Seen a few I recognized, but not the boss o' this bunch o' _luh-suh fèhuà._ What about the other ship?"

_"They got breathin' to worry about. If we're lucky, they're dead. If not, more practice."_ Michael paused, and Reynolds heard a gunshot, followed by someone shouting, "What was that!"

"I conjure they know you're there," Mal said with a grim smile as Jayne shot a bleeding man who rushed in, spraying bullets everywhere. He heard Brath grunt, followed by, _"I'm hit. Not bad, though."_

_"Keep 'em busy; I'll take 'em,"_ Michael said just before the channel clicked off at his end.

_"That mean what I think?"_ Jayne asked.

_"Uhn! It sure does,"_ Brath replied. _"Simon's not gonna be happy with me. Ruined all his good work."_

Mal smiled in spite of himself. "You'll get over it." He fired twice through the door, then shouted, "Y'all can come outta this alive, play your cards right! Throw your guns where we can see 'em!" He got gunfire as a reply. "Didn't think so," he murmured.

About two minutes later, someone shouted, _"Look out!"_ The call was followed by some _nasty-_sounding impacts; Mal guessed a crowbar, by the noise. _"No! Don't! I give!"_ someone pleaded. "Drop it, and on the deck, face down," Michael's voice replied. _"Clear!"_ Thirty seconds later, Michael stepped into the door and said, "Rest o' the ship's empty."

"Where's that _hundan_ tried to take my ship?" Reynolds asked, his eyes blazing. "Where's that _fei-fei de pi-yan_?"

"He's one o' them still breathin'," Whitmer said. "'Scuse me." He walked aft and climbed the stairs as Mal and Cobb reloaded and shook their hands to relieve the tension. Zoe joined them as Michael asked, "Are you all right?"

"_Hmmp_! I'll be fine," Brath replied, and kissed him. "I'll wait for Simon."

Mal patched in the intercom. "River, what's that other ship doin'?"

_"Nothing. Still where it was, Captain. I think they're all dead,"_ she replied as Michael stepped over to Inara's shuttle and rapped on the hatch. It opened, and Michael stepped back; Inara's bolt gun preceded her out. "Is it over?"

Michael nodded, and as she lowered her weapon he said, "We need Simon." Tam stepped up beside Serra, and Michael said, "'Fraid you're gonna be busy. Brath's been shot. Nothin' serious, but it hurts."

"Where's she hit?"

"Left buttock." Michael smiled thinly. "Gonna have to resist pinchin' her for a spell."

_"I heard that."_

"Michael, you an' Simon get her aft. We'll wait." Mal paused, then asked, "Got any ways o' convincin' a man to talk?"

Michael looked at him, his eyes cold. "You care what shape he's in after?"

Reynolds was surprised when he _and_ Jayne shivered. "Ain't too particular. Just don't bloody up my ship."

"Will do, Mal. Give us a few." They walked over, helped Brath up, put an arm each over their shoulders and carefully helped her down. Zoe opened the common room door, then headed topside when Michael returned. He held two guns. "Anything you think's worth keepin', Jayne?"

Cobb looked and sneered. "Nah. Ammo's about it."

"Okay." Michael emptied the weapons, put the rounds and clips in a pocket, then touched a pad on his suit and folded them as though they were stiff clay.

Mal looked, then said, "Well, you weren't kiddin' about the suit makin' ya stronger-seemin'."

"Up to now I never needed it. Let's go see what they got we can use." He looked around at the mess, then said, "After we take out the trash." They dragged the bodies away after searching them, then began looking around after tying the survivors to deck fittings. Mal headed to the engine room; Jayne followed and turned away to check the cargo area, while Michael returned to the bridge. Mal checked the system and found they'd burned hard to get to Lilac, judging by the heat in the compartment. He activated his commset and said, "Michael? Where'd they come from? Engine's hotter'n a cheap pistol."

_"Just a sec. I'm in the airlock now."_ After about a minute, he replied, _"They came from Canton, looks like. Changed course headin' this way about a day ago. Wait a sec."_ Another minute passed, and Michael began what sounded like swearin' in another language, far as Mal could tell. _"Found a record of a wave they got, Mal. Never guess who from."_

_Awful convenient how fast they came here. _ Reynolds felt a chill, then ground his teeth together. "Badger."

_"Got it in one. Seems he's got a problem. Blames your wave for shuttin' down half his business, or so he told 'em."_ Michael went silent for a few more minutes, then said, _"I got it, an' I got their inventory. Seems they was playin' for him. Got lists o' names, an' some stuff Badger'd be interested in. Bet they been doin' this for a few months, _dong ma_?"_

"Who'd they hit?"

_"Got that list, too. I think Kaylee'd find some useful things. After we move the bodies, o' course."_

"Right. Got some questions for my old friend, too. Get down here." Mal clicked off and stood there, his jaw clenched. "Ain't no tellin' who they hit, but I bet they didn't deserve it none." He turned and walked forward to find Jayne standing in the passage near the cargo bay. "What'd you find?"

"Ain't gonna like this, Mal," Cobb replied as though he'd seen something disgusting. "Come look." Mal followed him, and saw stacks of containers, all of them marked _Urgent_ or _Expedite_. "They're all food, medicines, spare parts an' such fer the outer worlds. Places as needs 'em." Jayne looked forward and scowled. "An' they had similar planned fer us."

"Don't doubt it, Jayne. Michael said they got a wave from Badger sent 'em burnin' this way. Captain o' this piece o' _go se_'s the one shot me, an' was gonna take _Serenity_. Said I'd do the same."

_"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze_ prob'ly looked at ya like you was him, Mal, goin' by what ya told us," the mercenary replied after a few minutes. "'Minds me o' that crew I was runnin' with just afore I joined ya." Reynolds looked at Jayne as though seeing him for the first time. _Never thought I'd see Jayne be like this,_ he thought. _Lot can happen to a man in a year to change him._ Footsteps made them turn, guns drawn, to find Michael entering the space. "Coulda got yerself killed," Jayne said.

"Not through this armor. Made it to handle the worst," Whitmer answered as he joined them and looked around. He scowled and said, "Just gets better an' better, don't it? Sure you want him alive?"

"Told you I got some questions. Got that wave?"

"Took a little work. Look at it now?"

"Don't want Kaylee or Inara seein' it. Trust Zoe to be a pro, but have to r'member she don't take kindly to people tryin' to kill her Sergeant." Mal didn't mention what happened after Serenity Valley, but Michael could see it in his mind. His expression would have told anyone it wasn't something he'd forgive, or forget.

"One o' these days, Mal – " Jayne began.

"Ain't happenin', Jayne. Man's got his own demons." He looked at Michael. "Bet one o' those stories you mentioned tell it." Whitmer nodded. "Then you know why. An' who. Ain't nobody's problem but mine."

"Awright, Mal." Jayne looked around, then asked, "What about all this? Gotta be worth plenty, but don't feel right takin' it. Problem is, they need it, or they dead?" He scowled again. "Gorram, ruttin' _tah-mah-duh hundan,_ ever' one o' 'em."

"What's that?" Michael asked. They fell silent, and heard a woman singing. Mal could tell Whitmer recognized the tune; he flinched. After a bit, River's voice came through clear, sounding ghostly and echoing eerily:

_"You better watch out, there's a stranger in town. You better watch out, there's a stranger in town._

_"You better watch out when he comes around. Don't make a sound."_

"That's enough," Michael said, and the singing stopped as Tam slipped in, looking around with no expression. "Please don't do that again, _mei-mei_."

"Sorry. Don't know where it came from, but it seemed appropriate," she answered as she took Jayne's hand. "They're bad all through. The ones Michael left are the worst. Still planning nasty things, though they're out cold, Captain."

"All right," Mal said. "Ain't no way we can load all this, so we take what we can use or sell, leave the rest an' call the Alliance on 'em. Leave 'em somethin' to fix, if they can." He thought a minute. "_Dortman_'s in the area, ain't she?" River looked at the far bulkhead, then nodded. "Good. Leave these scum to face the music." His eyes hardened. "All but the one. Let's move."

Michael and Jayne spent an hour searching the cargo deck after moving the bodies to the disposal chute. They occasionally found a box that held parts, and called Kaylee to inspect as they continued their search. After a while, she said, "Don't need to go to Ariel, Michael. Looks as though they raided a few transports headin' out with spares."

"That seem too convenient ta ya?" Jayne asked.

"Just a little. Hmm. I'll have to check that list." He took the scanner from his suit, tapped it to life and paged through. "Kaylee? This look like those boxes?" Frye stopped, looked at the hologram and nodded. "Damn. More'n a month ago. Why were they savin' it?"

"Cain't'a been fer buyin' it back," Jayne said. "When it went missin' they'd just order another."

"But people died," Kaylee said, looking around at the stacked crates in distress. "Starved, or ran out o' medicine, or parts to fix somethin' important." She shook her head, her eyes wide in disbelief. "No purpose to it."

"There's one, we just ain't heard it," Jayne said. "Ya think Mal's a little itchy?"

"Man who tried to kill me and take my ship comes back, I'd want a little pay-back," Michael said. When Kaylee looked at him, he said, "Just 'cause I was Starfleet don't mean I changed, _mei-mei_. It's always there, hidin' under the surface. You ain't seen what I can do, an' hope you never do, but can't promise you won't. You saw Mal do it more'n once."

Kaylee nodded. "I know. Hate seein' it, but it's what's kept us alive, a time or two. Don't know how to deal with it."

"Hope ya never do. Hate ta see ya stop smilin'," Jayne said. When she looked at him, he continued, "Yer about all we got left keepin' us up, Kaylee, since Wash got killed. Didn't like him makin' fun o' me, but he kept us from goin' at each other, sometimes."

Kaylee stood, walked to Jayne and kissed his cheek. "Good to hear, Jayne." She looked around, then said, "Well, we got some o' what we need, Michael. Might find the rest in the engine room."

"Hope so. You go look. Got about all we can carry here," Whitmer replied, waving at the boxes they'd pulled aside. "One more thing: Break somethin' keeps 'em from leavin'. They ain't gettin' away." Kaylee nodded and left.

"That a good idea?" Jayne asked as he loaded a cart. "Sendin' her back there alone?"

"Ain't like Early's gonna drop on us outta the black," Michael said. "Had to run outta air long before you got to New Melbourne."

"Well, maybe, but did ya search _thorough_? Lots o' places ta hide, more'n _Serenity_, I reckon."

"Got a point." Michael closed his eyes and extended his awareness. At first he could only feel Janye. Then Kaylee, back aft, followed by Zoe – _and_ _someone_ _else_ – on _Serenity_'s bridge, followed by Inara, Brath, River and Simon in the Infirmary. The prisoners were starting to regain consciousness. Farther away, a glimmer of a life passing on the Trans-U. Out beyond that, nothing. "Nope. No one left to miss."

Jayne stared at Michael as he opened his eyes and resumed loading the cart. "Ya didn't – "

"Mind-readin' ain't what folks say, Jayne. All I get is what you're thinkin' right this second. Can't look into your memories or take over. _Ni shi bai chi_, you believe that _fèhuà, dong ma_? Just hype from people don't know better. Ask River, you don't believe me." Michael gave him a look. "Let's get this moved, 'fore Mal gets itchier." Jayne watched him for a few seconds, then shrugged and moved containers.

"No, y'all can't see this," Mal said. "Won't be pretty." Everyone was gathered in the dining room, except for Brath. Michael had taken her to their room, got out of his suit and brought some things. He stood to one side, clipping a pair of knives to his gunbelt. "Ain't got time to ask nice-like."

"But torturing a man," Simon said. "It's barbaric."

"Maybe you ain't noticed what part o' the 'verse this is, Simon," Michael replied. "They left Mal for dead, an' prob'ly come back later to take _Serenity_. You'd all be dead."

"You can't do this, Mal," Inara said. "You're an honorable man."

"One o' these days I'll tell y'all what an _honorable_ Alliance officer did to me after Serenity," Mal replied. Zoe looked down and closed her eyes, unwillingly remembering how he'd been after those long days he was gone. "I got the scars."

Michael lit a cigarette. The system could handle it after a brand-new air scrubber had been moved aboard _Serenity_. "I've some news for you," he said in that cultured tone. "So-called 'honourable' men have done far worse for king and country on Earth-that-was. I ought to know; I was one of their victims, once upon a time." Kaylee looked away. She couldn't bear the look in their eyes. "I know you don't like this, _mei-mei_, but it has to be done. I told you I was retribution incarnate."

"You don't _have_ to do it," Simon countered. "They haven't killed anyone."

Michael tossed a sheaf of printout on the table. "Read that. It's a list of the people aboard the ships they raided. All went missing months ago. Even if they didn't kill them, leaving them to die is still murder. And don't forget the people who died because the supplies they needed never arrived. In the eyes of the law it's the same, but to _me_ it's much worse. They never saw them, and never cared." He took a puff and added, "And the supplies are still aboard. I have to wonder why."

"What?" Simon gasped. "But why take and keep it? It's worth nothing to them."

"That's what I conjure they can tell us, or point us the right way," Mal said. "Ain't sayin' I'm doin' the right thing. Ain't sure it's for the right reason, neither. Got a personal score ridin' here."

"You know what Shepherd Book would say," Inara said coldly.

"Funny how he always found a way to do somethin' wasn't zac'ly proper," Jayne said. River nodded. "Wha'd Early say you told us, Doc? 'That's no Shepherd,' right? Makes ya wonder, don't it?"

"We're still human," Tam protested doggedly.

"Speak for yourself," Michael replied. "Do humans let this go on, or do they put a stop to it?" He looked around the room and saw their eyes flicker with uncertainty. "Ah, now we come to the heart of the matter. You find this unpleasant. You've no idea of the true meaning of the word. Pray you never learn." He ground out the butt in an empty can. "That's why you shouldn't see it. The only ones there will be Mal, Jayne and I. We've seen humans at their absolute worst."

"An' I ain't?" Zoe asked sharply.

"You haven't done it, Zoe. It's not a woman's place, unless she's avenging her husband, and I believe that's been settled." Michael looked at them in turn, and they lowered their eyes, with the exception of River. "No. Even you're not that kind."

"Don't expect us to like it." Simon stood up, held out a hand to Kaylee; she took it and they left for their bunk. Slowly, the others followed their example, except for River, who returned to the bridge. Zoe followed her.

As she passed him, Michael said very softly, "A mother should know better." She stopped, her eyes wide. "I felt her, Zoe. What would she think if she ever learned the truth?" Zoe turned and stumbled out.

"What was that?" Mal asked. "What'd you tell her?"

"It's not my place to say. It's another thing you'll have to wait for." He paused. "Sooner or later it will be obvious, or she'll tell us." He walked out, leaving Mal and Jayne to look at each other. Cobb shrugged and followed.

"My ship, an' I'm bein' treated like a _gai si _newbie."

Mal watched as Michael and Jayne tied the captain's feet to a rope, slung it on the hoist and pulled him chest-high from the deck after raising the hoist again. The remaining crew – Jesse and Billy – sat on a container, hands tied behind them, feet shackled to a deck fitting. "Here's why y'all don't play fast an' loose with a man's good nature and honor, an' leave him for dead, boys. Sometimes we come back."

"What ya gonna do?" Billy asked.

"Me? Not much but watch. Our new crew Michael's gonna convince the captain here – " Mal pointed at them " – to answer a few questions, is all. Might get messy, he's stubborn." Mal smiled without humor. "Ain't a thing to me. Made his choice near a year ago."

"Ready, Captain," Michael said in the cultured accent. Before they'd started, he'd explained it would be worse for the other crew. A "gentleman" would never torture a man, so most people believed, and Mal had to agree. _But Reggie weren't no gentleman,_ Mal thought. He saw Michael nod. "Wake him?"

"'Course. Can't let a man sleep through his last day in the 'verse." Michael took a bucket of water and held it up so the hanging man's head was submerged, and he began to struggle. Michael lowered the bucket, and the man coughed and blew water out of his face. His eyes met Mal's. "Well, howdy. Nice to see you again."

"What's goin' on here!"

Michael tapped him on the nose with the crowbar. "Manners."

"I got a gorram right ta know!"

"Gonna answer a few questions," Mal said as he stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Such as why Badger called you on us. Such as why you been raidin' supplies an' hangin' onto 'em."

The man spat at him. "Ain't tellin' ya nothin'." Mal nodded, and Michael drew a knife. "That ain't gonna help."

"You might be surprised," Michael said. He grabbed the man's hair and walked to one side of the cargo bay, then let him swing. "I learnt this from a book I once read," he added conversationally. "Got his attention straight away." As the man swung back, Michael held the knife out at arm's length. Just before he would have reached the knife, Michael pulled it back. "You might want to reconsider. I might miss my cue." The other captain screamed curses at him through the next swing, but this time Michael let the point prick his chest. "I should warn you, the next might hurt."

_Why let him swing?_ Mal wondered. He heard Michael's voice in his head: _The anticipation makes it worse._

"Gorram you! I didn't – "

_"Liar!!"_ Michael bellowed. "That's your ship! Those are stolen goods! There are ships' manifest codes on the containers! There are _lives_ attached to all that, _and you let them die!_" He stepped close and slashed. A red line appeared on the man's chest as his shirt flapped. "If you believe they died peacefully, I can assure you they did not." At the top of the next swing, Michael grinned. "And neither shall you." He slashed again as the man swung away.

"Either o' you wanna talk?" Jayne asked the other two. "Might ya could avoid yer captain's sticky spot."

"Don't know anythin'," Billy replied. Jayne looked at Michael, who shook his head slightly. Cobb walked over and punched him in the face. "Wrong answer, ya _qingwa cào de liúmáng_. Try again."

"Keep it shut!" Michael picked up the crowbar, and cracked the captain hard in the ribs as he reached the top of the swing. "_Aahh!_ Don't tell 'em _nothin_'!"

"He ain't makin' a lotta sense," Mal said as he forced his expression to stay neutral. As much as he hated 'em, it still felt wrong doin' 'em this way. "Might be y'all stay alive, even if the Alliance gets you. Gotta be better'n his way out." Another crowbar strike made them flinch violently. "Up to y'all, but he ain't gonna last too long." La shi, _this ain't easy,_ Mal thought.

_It never is,_ Michael's voice said in his head. Mal watched through four swings, and finally – after two slashes, one crowbar smash and a punch to the face, the man said, "A'right! I had enough! I'll tell ya!"

Michael caught and held him as Mal stalked over and glared at him. "Better. Ain't gonna get easier." He saw Billy and Jesse look at each other, their eyes wide. "Got plenty more, you can stomach it."

"Okay, it was Badger set us on the cargo ships. Never knew what it was, 'til we got aboard. Said he was lettin' ever'one think it was Reavers, 'specially after _Brutus_ joined up. Pushed the cost o' transport up, and _his_ shipments got through."

Mal leaned closer and said, "At a high profit, I conjure." The man nodded. "Right. You tell Badger you had us?" A shake of the head. "Good. Likely he's wonderin', by now. Gonna pay him a visit, be sure o' that." He looked at Michael and nodded with a jerk, then stalked away, his back stiff with loathing.

Michael said, "Well, you've earned the easy death. Say goodbye." Before the man could react, Michael released him, and on the return swing viciously slammed a fist into the side of his neck. The _pop-crackle_ of breaking vertebrae was loud. He turned to the other two. "Was he telling the truth, or must I ask for a volunteer?" Both cringed back and nodded vigorously. Michael faked disappointment, and said, "Very well. Don't move." He unlatched the shackles. "Stand up." They did, and he shoved them back aboard their ship. "You can work yourselves free. I suggest you do."

As they sat and concentrated on freeing themselves, Michael reached the docking controls and set the timer. He walked off the derelict, stepping over the body Jayne had tossed into the vestibule, and breathed easier when he reached _Serenity_, then closed both sets of doors. Soon, the ships undocked, and as agreed, River maneuvered clear to resume course for Persephone.

"Michael? Ya all right?"

Whitmer looked at Jayne, his eyes dead-looking. "No, I'm not. Not even twenty-four hours in the black and it's started, Jayne. _La shi_." He walked away.

"Ain't we gonna check the other ship?"

Whitmer stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Why? All they did was spring the trap, and they're already dead. All the booty was on that scrapper." He walked away, muttering.

"'Cause we mighta missed somethin'." Jayne looked down, then headed for the bridge with a determined expression. He arrived to find River there alone. "River," he began.

"Got it. Michael wanted to check it earlier, but he's not in a good mood," she replied as she made adjustments.

"How bad, an' is this gonna make us late?"

"He wants to break something. Right now, Brath's trying to calm him down." She finished the changes, then said, "Won't make us late." She checked the approach. "Be there in five minutes. Get ready."

Jayne smiled at her, and gently stroked her cheek. "Dunno if'n we can work this out right away, but looks like you an' me are partners."

River put her hand over his and said, "We can. Take some time, though." She looked up at him and smiled. "Partners. I like that."

"Guess that means I stop callin' ya crazy or moon-brain."

"No, but you only call _me_ that." Janye nodded and headed out.

Mal left his bunk after a half hour of self-recrimination; he was only getting madder, instead of cooling off. _Need to do somethin',_ he thought. He arrived on the bridge to find River talking to Jayne on the intercom, and saw the fake Reaver ship nearby. "What the _di yu_ we doin here?" he asked.

"You wanted to check it out, but you weren't any company," River said. "Same for Michael. Jayne thought we might have missed something."

"Ain't likely anythin' aboard useful, River."

"Won't take long, and we're still on time." She grinned briefly. "Badger'd be a bit put out, eh?" she added, imitating Badger's speech perfectly.

Mal smiled briefly, and sat in the pilot's seat. "Why don't you use this one, Albatross?"

"Wash complains."

Mal sat up. "He still here?"

Tam nodded. "You can't see or hear him. I can. Left a lot of himself, all the time he was up here."

"He talkin' now?"

"No. Knows what has to be done, Mal." When he looked at her, she continued, "Might as well say it. You're like a father to me. Don't have one any more, or a mother. They gave up, and tried to stop Simon. Have to wonder why," she finished as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey. Stop that. You're strong, like your brother, if not the same way."

"Michael is too, but he cries. Doing it now. Hates that part of himself, Mal," River said very softly. Her eyes found his. "Same as you."

Mal had to clear his throat. "Well, right now don't feel like it. Wanna break somethin'. Gotta do somethin', else I go crazy. Sorely vexed at this."

"Don't worry. Badger's going to pay."

The uncomfortable silence was broken when Jayne said, _"Found it. Looks like the whole plan, all wrapped up nice-like, River. Distress call's set. On my way."_

Mal looked at her in surprise. "He just use your right name?" When she nodded with a smile, he said, "Well, more to get used to. You an' him...?" Mal raised his eyebrows.

"Not yet. Don't know how we'd explain it to Simon."

"What's to explain?"

River gave him a look as she said, _"Ni shi bai chi."_

"Never said I was smart like y'all. Talked it over, an' he sommat understands. Give him time, River, _dong ma?_ Man needs time to adjust."

"Not just him. Zoe, too. Michael told her, and she just went to see Simon." River smiled. "Wonder who she'll look like."

"She--what?" Mal asked in surprise. "You sayin' Zoe's _pregnant_, Albatross?"

"Keep quiet, let her tell it." Another tear ran down River's face. "She needs to cope."

"Why can't it go smooth?"

Jayne walked onto the bridge. "Well, here it is," he said, setting a small valise on the console by Mal. "All there. Schedules, names, cargo, ever'thin'," he finished with disgust. "Gorram, Mal, maybe we's thieves, but _that_ bunch. _Tah-mah-duh hundan,_ all o' 'em. Don't make no sense, not even after hearin' it."

"No, it don't," Mal agreed. "Know how Michael feels, right now. Wanna kill that _qingwa cào de liúmáng_ again." He sighed, then looked at River. "Y'all settled?"

Jayne scowled. "Cain't nobody keep secrets no more?"

"Don't matter what I think," Mal replied. "Woulda come out some time. Can't say I understand, but that's y'all's problem. All I got to say is be good to her, Jayne."

"Nothin' I wanna do more, Mal, tell the truth." Janye sat on the co-pilot console and took River's hand. "Cain't say when it started, neither. Just happened, like Zoe said."

Mal nodded and opened the valise, took out the papers and started reading them. "Might want to tell their families, when we can. Not knowin' ain't good," he said.

"Damn straight," Jayne said.

Breakfast was quiet and strained. Zoe glared at Michael, while Simon, Kaylee and Inara actually set up another table and sat away from the others. Brath felt the emotional terrain as she walked gingerly into the dining room, stopped in the middle of the space and looked around, hands on her hips. "All right, knock it off. So none of you like what happened. Anger and resentment won't change it." She stopped, then smiled nastily. She moved to Michael and held out a hand. "Tricorder."

"Why?" Whitmer asked suspiciously.

"So I can tell y'all off at once." Michael passed her the device, and she paged through it. She stopped, smiled and touched a control, returned the scanner to Michael, then turned and left as _Get Over It_ by the Eagles began to play.

Michael looked after her and chuckled ruefully. "I guess we asked for it."

"You three get over here," Mal said when the music stopped. "Ain't askin'." Simon, Kaylee and Inara sat at the table as far from him and Michael as they could. "Zoe, you here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Y'all ain't happy with what was done. Can't be undone, water under the bridge. Shepherd said there was a special hell for some, an' more'n like one for us." He held up the valise. "What y'all don't know is they planned it all out. Badger had big plans, an' we ruined 'em. It's all here," he said, dropping it with a _slap!_ "Ain't about to apologize. Happens some we helped was next on the list, includin' Nandi's girls. 'Ceptin' there was _special_ attention to be paid them." Inara flinched and looked at him as though he was playing a cruel joke. "Ain't makin' this up. Can't. Badger's goin' after ever'one we helped, however small it was. Only ones he ain't touched was too far, or don't pay messin' with. He wanted us outta the way, in case we heard." Mal smiled coldly. "Well, now we know, an' it's time to pay for the fun he's been havin' with us an' ours." He looked around the table. "Y'all got somethin' to say, now's the time."

"He didn't touch Tracey's family," Zoe said. It wasn't a question. It sounded more like a prayer.

"No, he didn't. No gain in it. Only one he _can't_ touch is Sir Warrick, who we moved cattle for. Might be we got trouble waitin' for us on Persephone, but we gotta play dumb. See what Badger wants, then fix him, _dong ma_?"

"Don't get it. We made him coin," Kaylee said.

"You think he cares?" Michael asked. "Set y'all up with bad cargo, remember? Didn't think o' nothin' but his sorry hide."

"We turn on him, where do we go?" Zoe asked.

"We go where the wind takes us, Zoe, like always," Mal replied as he leaned over the table, resting his hands on it. "Had to happen we'd leave Badger, we found better. Now we gotta make our own way, ready or not." He looked at Michael. "That part o' why you're here?" Whitmer shrugged. "Find out soon enough."

"Now we know, we gotta stop him, 'fore he does someone else don't deserve it. Ain't right, can't go on." Mal straightened. "Up to y'all, now. Don't do nothin' an' we're no better'n they was; or we can do somethin' right." He looked at the wall display. "Got plenty time to decide, but if'n it's no, your port is Eavesdown, an' we part company." He left the valise as he walked out. Michael looked at the case, his eyes hard, then grabbed it and started reading. Jayne and River looked around the table, then left together, hand in hand. Simon watched them, his face unreadable.

Zoe's expression had gone neutral during Mal's talk. She looked at Michael and asked, "How'd you know?" Simon's head popped up when she spoke.

"Ain't private, Zoe," Whitmer replied as he kept reading.

"Simon knows. Had to." She glanced at Kaylee and Inara, who looked back and forth between them. "Tell everyone soon enough."

"Said I was psychic. Did a scan, lookin' for those we mighta missed. Felt it. Wasn't 'spectin' to."

"Zoe?"

"Not yet, Kaylee. Gotta get used to the idea."

"You're pregnant," Inara said. Zoe's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought so. There are signs, if you know how and where to look." Instead of sympathetic, her expression was concerned. "Are you going to be able to function?"

"Don't rightly know. Wanted Wash here," the First Mate replied, closing her eyes as tears began to run. "Not sure I want her."

"I don't perform abortions," Simon said flatly. "That child is all you have of Wash, Zoe. Don't throw that away."

_No, Zoe._ Michael looked up to see Wash standing behind her, trying to comfort her. "Wash don't want you to, Zoe."

Her head snapped up, and she looked around. "He here?"

"Never left. Could feel him, 'specially on the bridge. Ain't right, Zoe. Like what y'all had meant nothin'." Michael set the papers aside and looked at her steadily. "Ain't religion talkin' here, neither. A child is a gift. His gift to you. One y'all oughta be sharin'."

Zoe nodded, then stood, a sad smile her face. She walked to Michael's side, leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You think I can handle this?"

"I know you can. Different kinds o' strength in the 'verse, Zoe. You got 'em all, an' you got us, you need help," he said, taking her hand. "Now go to your bunk, and think o' names."

"Was hopin' he'd help."

"He will. Just listen." Zoe nodded and walked out.

"Just when I think I have you and Mal figured out, I see something different," Inara said. She looked forward, appeared to make a decision, then stood and walked out briskly.

Kaylee watched her. "What just happened?"

"She made up her mind about her an' Mal. Should be all right."

"Is this why you're here?" Simon asked. "To push us on, stir us up and make us think?"

Michael grinned sheepishly. "Looks like. All the things everyone hates bein' made to do."

Zoe sat on the bunk, hugging a pillow. "Don't know if you can hear me, baby. I was thinkin' o' Miranda." She held still and felt warmth pass through her, and seemed to hear him say, _Perfect. Put somethin' _good_ to the name. Love you, my autumn flower._ Zoe laid back and cried, but happy tears this time.

Inara waited after lighting the candles. She wasn't sure if he'd come. When the knock came, she hurried to open the door, and Mal was there. "Come in."

"What's goin' on?" Reynolds asked as she pulled him over to the bed, and made him sit beside her. "Inara?"

"Take off your shirt." He looked at her curiously, but complied. "Lie face-down."

After he did – didn't seem he could refuse – he asked, "What?"

Inara reached for a bottle, and spread oil on her hands. "I want you to lie there and relax, Mal. I'm giving you a massage. You need it; you're tense and wound up. A bad time to make decisions."

"Might fall asleep," he protested as she began kneading his shoulders. "Gotta be ready."

"You've got Zoe. And I can't say how I know, but you can trust Michael with your life. You need to rest." She smiled. "I'll be right here, and I won't take advantage of you if you fall asleep." Mal nodded, and relaxed as she worked the knots out of his back and neck muscles. He thought, _Dunno why I was bothered before..._

Inara heard Mal's breathing slow, and slowed her pace as she continued working his on back. After a while, she felt a presence, and looked up to see Michael watching them. "He sleeping?" She nodded. "Keep him there, Inara. This has been a bad day for everyone, with plenty of shocks, but worse for him. He's the captain," he murmured. "I know what he's going through."

"I will." She looked at him. "Why do I think you set this up?"

"It wasn't deliberate. Sometimes it all comes together." He looked at Mal, who slept peacefully. "Good day, Inara." She nodded as he closed the door, then finished her work. After wiping the oil away, Inara covered Mal with a sheet and carefully laid beside him, her hand on his back. She sighed quietly, and her eyes closed.

During the next several hours, Michael, Kaylee and Simon continued the installation. The computer was set near the pass-through, while the console was placed near the co-pilot's chair. After the connections were made, Michael went outside and placed the sensor units – targeting, long and short-range – for best coverage, and connected them to the switching nodes he and Kaley built. After lunch, he and Jayne placed and securely mounted the gun below the bridge, and the missile cells and pylons just outboard the cargo door, in line with the engines. When they finished, they gathered in the common area to rest.

"Well, that was easy," Jayne said as he enjoyed a cigar. "Figure'd we'd be doin' that all the way there."

"Still got the power converter," Kaylee said. "All that's missin' is the laser control modulator." She looked at Michael. "Whole networks was powered that way?"

"Safer an' more secure," Michael confirmed as he enjoyed a cigarette and sipped a drink. "Same cable could send power an' data, you adjusted the lasers an' receivers right."

"When will it be ready?" Simon asked as River joined them.

"Take a couple days to adjust and program everythin'. Was gonna tie the engine monitors in, so we'd know what was gonna fail, 'stead o' waitin' for it."

"I checked, Michael. Don't have everything, but we can build what's missing," River said as she sat by Jayne.

"Be good havin' the advantage," Jayne said. "See 'em 'fore they see us."

"River."

"I know you don't like it, Simon. My choice, _dong ma_? Same as the Academy. I've accepted the consequences."

"I don't know what mom and dad would say."

"Don't think they care about anythin' but appearances," Michael said harshly. "Seemed to know more'n what they told you. The vid showed that. You mattered more'n River, but..." he trailed off.

"I almost suspect they know it all, now that I've had time to think about it," Simon admitted.

"Don't think we're goin' ta Osiris ta find out," Jayne said. "We found out, they'd turn ya in." He snarled. "Good citizens."

"No, I can't believe that. Not unless they tell me themselves."

"Not today," Michael said as he stretched. "As Mal said, worry when it comes time."

"When we start on the converter?" Kaylee asked.

"Can't wait, can ya? Like Christmas." Michael grinned. "Why not? It's all shiny." He finished his drink and put out the butt. "Might as well start. Got the room, do it here."

Two hours later, Michael sat back with a satisfied grin, and scanned his work. "Looks good." He looked up as Kaylee entered the room. "Ready?"

"Yep. All set, just plug it in. Might have ta make adjustments, but it's all shiny."

Michael put away his tools and cleaned the table of scrap. He picked up the box and followed Kaylee aft. Simon was waiting. "Ready?" he asked.

"All but the finishin' touches," Michael replied. He set the converter in the bracket and connected the optical side first, followed by power from _Serenity_. He clipped the cables to the bulkhead, stepped back and nodded. Kaylee threw the switch, and the status lights blinked on, then changed to green. "Good. Let's go see if I out-smarted myself."

As they walked forward they passed Brath, who nodded; she was reading the papers from _Brutus_, her eyes cold. _Draconic_: He's going to die, Michael. The children

_Draconic_: No, he's not, Brath. He's going to pay, and remember

Brath nodded as the others paused at the exchange of growling, hissing, and incomprehensible speech. Michael continued, and they followed. "She all right?" Kaylee asked.

"No. Any mother'd be that way." They continued to the bridge to find Jayne and River passing guns back and forth. "Should we ask?"

"Tryin' ta find what River's comfortable with," Jayne replied. "Ya ain't gettin' Sage or Loretta. Too big."

"What about Betty?" River took the small revolver from his hand, spun the cylinder, checked the lock-work by ear, and set it on the console.

"Can ya make her do what ya want?" River nodded. "Okay, fer now. Get ya somethin' better on Persephone." Cobb turned the chair and asked, "Y'all done?"

"Ready to check," Kaylee replied as Michael took the pilot's chair and connected the last cable, tying _Serenity_'s systems into the new panel. "Well, don't just sit there, fire it up."

Michael grinned, and flipped two switches. The screens flickered, and cleared, displaying information as the new system booted up. After a minute, the new panel lit, and a hologram appeared: _System initialized. Awaiting alignment and programming._ "All set. 'Scuse me, Jayne." Cobb stood, and Michael took his place and began searching and copying information, as well as inputting data from the tricorder. In thirty minutes the hologram displayed, _Data received and compiled. Beginning correlation process._ Michael sat back and watched as the progress indicator appeared, and running proceses flickered by.

"That it?"

"That's it, Kaylee," Whitmer replied. "System's gotta re-learn the hardware, look for glitches an' adjust the data to fit _Serenity_. Then make sense outta Cortex." He glanced out the front window. "Take about ten hours to run. Won't affect control. You'll like what it can do." There was a whine and a rattle from the deck, startling them. "Gun's calibratin' itself. Nothin' to worry about."

"So, we about ready?" Everyone turned to see Mal standing in the door. He looked much better.

"No, but takes care o' itself," Michael replied. "Ten hours, tops. Then I show y'all what we got."

"Okay. River, can you cut maybe ten hours off? Don't wanna wait too long, an' wanna get there at night. Be ready when we visit Badger."

"Can do." Tam made a slight correction and a small burn – which the new system noted – and replied, "On course. Two days, fourteen hours remaining."

"Mal?"

"Want him off-balance as much as can be, Jayne. Ain't playin' fair. He don't."

"Good enough."

"Do you think he knows about us, who we really are?" Simon asked. "He had to have heard. River's pretty memorable, especially after she talked him down."

Mal thought a little. "Could be, Simon. Come in at night, less likely we'd be noticed." He looked at Michael. "Brath worked out with Simon yet?"

Michael smiled evilly, then looked aft for a few seconds. "Just the basics. Guns, an' a few simple moves. Two days will help, but takes years to get what I'd call good."

"Can't be helped. You get started." Simon started to protest, and Mal added, "You want River cryin' over you again? This time permanent?" Simon shook his head. "Didn't conjure. Michael can teach you incapacitatin', that helps."

"It should."

"Then start. Not much time, lots to do."

"Just a sec. You're from Osiris, and your parents worried about their status," Michael said. "You know sword?"

Simon grinned evilly as Mal said, "Hustled me some chores with it."

"Might not look that way, but I got lots o' room in those containers. Can you handle a smallsword?" Simon nodded. "Should find a way you can carry it," Michael said. "Still need the rest. Sword can't out-reach a gun, _dan nang, _ but quieter."

"Whatever you say," Simon replied. "Why not a dart gun with tranks?"

"You know better. Don't act fast enough. Them as do can kill," Michael said.

"All right. Let's get started." Simon and Michael left the bridge, and Jayne returned to the third seat as Mal took the pilot's chair. Cobb watched the new panel go through its work for a minute, then said, "Hey, Mal? Dunno how it works, but can ya marry folks?"

Mal looked at him quizzically. "Dunno myself, an' you're kinda jumpin' ahead o' yourselves, ain'tcha?"

"Maybe. Wanna think about it. Kinda nice, not ta have yer kids called _hundan, dong ma_?"

River rolled her eyes, and said, "Doesn't matter to me. Don't need it, really."

"Ain't how I was raised," Jayne said. "No hurry."

Mal nodded to himself as he watched the screens. _No heed hurryin' into more complications_.

Kaylee, Inara and Zoe watched as Michael and Simon practiced swordplay, while Brath practiced _kata_ alone. Inara knew they were going slowly, but to Kaylee and Zoe they seemed to be going at it seriously. As Simon grew accustomed to the handling of the saber, they sped up. Soon they were moving at full speed. After fifteen minutes, Michael disengaged, stepped back and saluted. Simon returned it. "Well, I'm surprised," Tam said as they walked to the side and poured some water. "I've never seen anyone _use_ prime and octave."

"One advantage of being ancient," Michael replied with a grin. "France, Germany and Italy turned out the best swordsmen."

"Which were you?"

"French. That didn't stop me learning the other styles, however. I learned early pride can kill you."

Zoe smiled. "Couldn'a guessed. You shoot just as well?"

"I don't miss 'less I want to, Zoe. Take that to heart," Michael said.

Brath finished her practice, walked over and half-draped herself on Michael's side. Her leotard was sweat-soaked in interesting places. "He doesn't. I've seen it," she said with a smile as she combed his hair back into place with her fingers. "Major Dorrl owes Michael his life." When Zoe seemed about to ask, Brath added, "Another 'verse, Zoe. You'll never see it, and it's hard enough explaining just one."

Michael gave Brath a very intimate hug, then kissed her. "Ready for the hand-to-hand, Simon?"

"Unless you have other plans," Tam replied with an assumed impatience, which his smile gave away.

"I do," Brath said. "But they can wait 'til 'tonight'." She kissed Michael and headed aft, threading between the cargo and deck fixtures with an uncanny grace.

Inara watched, then commented, "She must be quite an handful."

"More than I'll tell," Michael replied with an evil grin. "All right, let's start simple. Hold out your hand."

When Mal walked into the cargo area, Simon had Michael's arm up behind his back, with Whitmer kneeling on the deck, grimacing. "What the—?" When Michael tapped his leg, Simon let go, and he stood up. "Oh, I see. How's it goin'?"

"He's a natural," Michael replied as he worked his shoulder. "His knowledge of anatomy helps." He worked his neck in a circle, and there was an audible _pop!_ "Still feel a tingle from that nerve pinch I taught him; he got it right."

"Think he's ready?" Mal asked as Kaylee and Simon left.

"For a fight? Only to save his skin, maybe, but sometimes that's more'n enough." He watched them disappear, and said quietly, "'Nother story told o' Simon killin' to save Kaylee, Mal. Nasty. What I learned while teachin' tells me he'll do fine."

"Who was after her?"

"Draedon, an' he was usin' her as leverage." Michael looked at the place where the Fed had stood some time ago. "Ain't gonna happen, Mal. That _liumang_ shows up, he's gonna die. Question is who gets him first."

_"Wuo de ma,"_ Mal breathed. "He would."

"Brath can teach her so that don't happen." Michael looked aft and continued, "Kaylee's a sweet kid. Can't see the bad in nobody, always happy, bright as a summer day an' trustin' as a child. You saw that go bad a time or two, an' we gotta make her able to take care o' herself without ruinin' that. Tough job."

Mal nodded. "Sure is, an' I don't envy y'all. How's the problem." He looked to see Michael still looking aft. "Got an idea?"

"If we make it a game, we could hide it there. Have to figure out the game. Maybe ask River."

Mal folded his arms, and looked at Michael. "This part o' your mission? Help them as needs it?"

"Usually. Never know how 'til I'm hip-deep. Like you say, why can't it go smooth? Times I've been blind-sided this way I can't count. She always does that to me."

"She? That Goddess you spoke of?" Michael nodded. "She ain't like the dear-and-fluffy lord?"

"No, She's as real as the deck you're standin' on. One o' her names is Gaia. Yeah, _that_ Gaia," he said when Mal blinked. "Goddess o' Nature. Ain't all She is. Too much goin' on in her bailiwick."

"You talk o' her like the Lord."

"She's that kind. Tough as nails or gentle as a breeze; hot as fire or cold as ice, the mood takes Her, or the situation calls for it." He looked forward, his eyes far away. "She Chose me because we're somewhat alike in attitude and values," he added, unknowingly falling back into his earlier mode of speech. "I've lived so long, in so many places and at so many levels, I think it was inevitable. That, an' I was bein' educated in how the 'verse really works." He shook his head. "Too much to tell. Take years."

Mal cleared his throat. "Well, can't do nothin' about that, I conjure. You work for her, you gotta live with it."

Michael smiled thinly. "Sums it up nicely. Anythin' else?"

"Think you could teach me to use one o' these better?" Mal asked, looking at the swords in the case Michael had brought out. "Might need it."

"Anythin's possible." Whitmer looked at him. "Prob'ly a _katana_; works to your way o' thinkin'. Swing _is_ stronger, but has its own draw-backs. Done right, it's hard defendin' against." He paused and lit a cigarette. "Gimme a few minutes, and we'll get the basics. Just be ready for a bit o' pain. Ain't nobody I know ever learned nothin' without it."

"Now what told me you was gonna say sommat like that?"

An hour later, Mal was being helped up the stairs by Inara, who had watched the session. "You had to ruin that massage. Now I have to do it all over again," she half-scolded.

"Why do I get the feelin' I was set up?" Mal half-complained. Inara chuckled. "Oh. Ain't neither o' us gonna complain, I reckon." Her smile confirmed it. "Might as well relax to it."

Michael chuckled as he put away the _boken_, and returned the case to the second container. "Please," he said quietly. "I'm an Archangel; I can play Cupid occasionally."

* * *

They spent the next two days in training, maintenance and systems checks that could be done off the ground. Mal and Simon progressed with fair speed; Michael told them it wouldn't become second-nature without practice. Kaylee and Brath worked together in "games" that had real applications, mostly escapes, hold-breaking and some throws. Kaylee giggled when Brath told her she and Simon could practice in private; she didn't need to say how.

River and Michael worked on the bridge, him learning _Serenity_'s controls and systems (and their quirks), her calming and focusing exercises. They also discussed strategies and tactics they might have to use upon reaching Persephone. Mal would occasionally find them sitting very close together, and he felt a pang of jealousy he couldn't explain. Jayne didn't seem to mind, but Reynolds was sure Cobb knew he was first in River's eyes. After the second day, he didn't worry, as Inara seemed to want more of his attention and time, and for more than massages. River was her own person, and he got used to it.

* * *

At breakfast, everyone was tense, yet relaxed. Everything that could be done had been done. All they could do was wait and see what awaited them. Mal stood up and said, "All right. I know I put this on y'all after we done those jackals, an' I'm sorry. Ain't none o' us liked it. We still a crew an' family?"

He looked around the table, and was mildly surprised and very relieved to see everyone nod. "Okay. We're gonna be there about midnight. Give us time to see an' hear what we might be facin'. Maybe make other contacts. All I can say is look sharp, an' don't take nothin' for granted."

_"Mal, you have a wave,"_ River said over the intercom. _"Sir Warrick."_

Reynolds looked forward. "Hunh. Wonder what he wants." He turned to the others. "Be right back."

Kaylee nudged Inara and asked, "You an' Cap'n gettin' cozy?" Inara only smiled.

"Be a good thing, you ask me," Zoe said. "Might be you come to an understandin'." She smiled slightly. "Ain't like you an' Simon's any better, Kaylee. Y'all giggle too much when you practice."

Michael smothered a laugh in his coffee as the couple blushed. _Shame on you, Brath._

_You and I are better, Michael? s_he replied silently, smiling. _Remember Thesedra? We were all shameless._

_Ah, careless youth_. He smiled and said, "Come again, Zoe? I was daydreamin'."

"'Course," she replied, glancing at Brath. "I was askin' if you wanted to be the godfather." When he blinked, she added, "I told everyone yesterday, after you an' Simon finished."

"Be honored, but you know I might be gone 'fore I can," he replied. "Never know how long I'm in any place."

"Worry about that when it comes." She took his hand. "Can't dump it on the Captain. Got enough worries." She smiled when he kissed her hand. "Settles that, I reckon."

"What o' us, Zoe?" Jayne asked.

"Jayne, y'all gonna be aunts and uncles. Suit you?"

"I guess. Gotta get used ta a lot, y'know?"

Mal flipped on comms to see Sir Warrick looking at him. _"Ah, Captain Reynolds. I'd heard you might be coming this way. I have a commission for you, if you're interested. I'd consider it a large favour, but I'm prepared to pay well."_

"Couldn't anyone else take it? Not I ain't interested, but my ship ain't the only one."

_"Not with the Reaver attacks. You've done extraordinarily well against them, according to rumours. Not everyone has one brush with them and survives, let alone two,"_ Harrow replied with a glimmer in his eye. Mal thought he knew more than he was saying. _"Rumour also has it where there's trouble, you're near the centre of it, and you are remarkably hard to catch. I __could use that ability,"_ he added with a grim smile.

"Be pleased, Sir Warrick. Interestin', you speakin' o' favors. I do think well o' you, an' maybe we can exchange favors. Not I'll refuse payment, but I like to conjure we might … well, not be friends, but have an understandin'."

Harrow looked at him. _"I'm intrigued. What do you have in mind?"_

_"Michael, you an' Brath come up here please?"_ Mal's voice said over the speaker. They looked at each other for a long moment, then finished their coffee and left. When they arrived, Mal said, "Like to introduce y'all: Sir Warrick Harrow, Michael an' Brath. Them as I told you about."

Michael looked at the noble and asked, "What can we do for you, Sir?"

_"As Captain Reynolds proposed, an exchange of favours. You need identities, and I need something valuable transported to Boros. I believe we can work out a satisfactory arrangement."_

"What'd you get us into, Mal?" Michael said. "Ain't goin' to Boros what started all this?"

"Just listen to the man."

"Right. I'm listening."

_"In exchange for the transport, I'll arrange for you to have unassailable personas. In return, you will assure the delivery is made, and what I'm sending arrives in the original condition you received it. Is that fair?"_

Michael wished he could read the man from where he stood, but his expression told more than he was saying. "Who is she?" Harrow started, and Michael continued, "Oh, please. I've never heard that said about anything other than female relations, Lord Harrow. Some things never change," he added with a smile.

Harrow glanced at Reynolds, then smiled. _"And I see there was no exaggeration of your abilities, as tends to happen. It's my niece, and she needs to go where her reputation won't cause any further disruption. Do we have an understanding?"_ he asked with another glance at Reynolds.

Michael chuckled. "It so happens I understand completely. My daughters are more than a bit self-determined. Do we need to meet?"

_"There's an affair for tomorrow evening. I will send invitations to those who can safely come,"_ Harrow replied significantly. _"Yourselves, Captain Reynolds, the delightful Miss Frye, and Companion Inara Serra."_ When Michael and Mal looked at him, he added, _"You know how it goes, Michael; my wife is unavailable, and I must have a partner of similar standing."_

"I believe you have everything in order, Sir Warrick. We'll be expecting word. Is that all?" Harrow nodded in satisfaction. "Then we shall be there. Good morning." The channel closed, and Michael said, "What did you tell him?"

"No more'n had to be told," Mal replied as he studied Whitmer. "Inara's right, you slip in and outta that easy. Born into society, were ya?"

"More'n once." Michael looked at the blank screen. "Somethin's not bein' said, Mal."

"Know you don't like it, but I'm doin' best for me an' mine. Includes you," Mal said as River began the descent burn. He smiled, and added, "Might wanna get out your fancies."

"Fine. Let's remember, no fisticuffs."

- - - - -

AN: So much for shorter. Oh, well. Unexpected detour, but still on course. R&R, please.

Acknowledgement: Lyrics to _Stranger in Town_ by Toto © 1984 Sony BMG/Legacy

Chinese phrases

_liumang_ – bastard/asshole/criminal/gangster; _di yu_ – hell; _dong ma_ – Understand?;_fèhuà_ – garbage

_mei-mei_ – little sister; _pi gu_ – ass; _Jian ta-de gui_ – like hell; _Wuo de ma –_ Mother of Jesus; _la shi _– shit

_fei-fei de pi-yan_ – baboon's ass crack; _Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot; _shee-niou guay_ – shit-urine hell

_qingwa cào de liúmáng_ – frog-humping sumbitch; _gai si_ – damn


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The cockney accent's about as real as I know. Watch _My Fair Lady_ for examples. I did. ;)

* * *

Chapter 3 - A badger's just an overgrown weasel with a bad attitude.

_Serenity_ descended after the night controller gave clearance, and was soon in her accustomed space at Eavesdown. The only ones noting her arrival were those working the docks; those not entirely honest made notes to inform those who paid for such information.

Michael and Kaylee did some final checks, including a walk-around after the dust settled. "Don't look much diff'rent," the mechanic said as they played their lights over the hull. "Ever'thin' looks like gear, not weapons."

Michael grinned. "Made that way. Didn't set the Alliance missiles on the pylons for that reason." He glanced at a guard who patrolled the docks. "Wonder if Badger knows we're here, yet."

"Even Badger sleeps," Mal said as he joined them. He looked up. "Blends in real nice. Think y'all could hide the missiles?"

"Gettin' new ones might be hard," Michael said. "Get my metals sold, sure. Hope someone can make the platinum into coin reasonable, though. Don't like the idea o' payin' too much. Who does?" he added as he shrugged into a black duster.

"True enough." Reynolds looked at Whitmer, recognizing the look in his eyes. "Feelin' like a look-see?"

"Good tactics, Mal. Gonna be anywhere, gotta learn the territory, where and who." Michael checked the perimeter. "Never liked bein' in strange places much. Always feel a little lost." _And alone_, he added silently.

"Ain't so bad," Kaylee said. "Might not look it, but there's good folk on Persephone." He smiled faded. "Well, 'ceptin' Badger."

"Been in rougher places, but I'll keep it in mind," Michael said.

"Such as?"

"Earth-that-was had plenty as bad or worse'n Eavesdown, dependin' what side o' the city you was on, Mal. Shanghai, San Francisco, Rio, Macao, London, Detroit, Hong Kong, Chicago, Moscow, Los Angeles, and Philadelphia was just a few had places you wouldn' go without friends," Michael replied as he checked his knives and guns.

"So you ain't a stranger to rough places. Fair enough. Just make sure you're back afore too long. Wanna be indoors at night, _dong ma_?"

Michael nodded. "When do we see Badger?"

"Prob'ly later in the day. Past noon. _Liumang_ don't get up early if'n he don't wanna."

"Good. Want the metals outta the way first. Might be he hears about it, might treat us better, see if we got some to toss his way," Michael said with a smile. "Won't happen, but could even things up a little."

"You plannin' somethin'?" Mal asked with a slight grin.

"That obvious, huh? Still got that trick grenade?" Mal nodded. "Good. Got plans for it." Michael looked around. "See you in two hours. Leave a light on." He seemed to melt into the night as he padded away.

_"You better watch out, there's a stranger in town,"_ River said, startling Mal and Kaylee.

"What you mean, darlin'?"

River looked into the darkness, her eyes bright. "Lone Wolf's prowlin' tonight, lookin' for trouble. Get it out of his system."

Mal looked out into the docks. "Good place for it, Albatross," he said before _shoo-_ing her and Kaylee inside. "Good place."

* * *

He ghosted through the docks, then out into Eavesdown proper, watching, listening and most of all _feeling_ it; the buildings, the people, the ground. There was a lot of history here, and just as much emotion leaching out into the night. He stopped at the town center, standing there, taking it in. If there was a better way to learn a place, he didn't know of it. After a few minutes, he continued on into the outer districts, where the people who _really_ made it live made their homes and did their business. He began to relax as he came to understand Eavesdown. It wasn't much different from other places he'd lived, other than what star the planet orbited, and he'd been through that before. He was satisfied after an hour, and made his way back to the docks and _Serenity_. As he passed a bar, it all changed.

He overheard a conversation that was as old as man himself: People's comings and goings, business and faults were being discussed. He stopped near the window to listen. He was about to leave when he heard a particular name mentioned, and stopped. His eyes slitted when a plan was hatched, then he smiled. _So, you think we're easy pickings, eh?_ _Well, you wanted trouble. Here I am._

The men inside looked up as the stranger walked in, looked around and strolled to the bar. "Whiskey," he said quietly.

"Got coin?" the bartender asked, not liking the man, especially the black duster he wore; he looked like a Fed, and Feds meant trouble. The man set a small piece of platinum he knew was pure on the counter. "Ain't coin, but it'll do." He passed over a bottle and a glass. The man nodded to him, moved to a booth against the wall, sat and poured, and watched the other patrons with jungle eyes, almost daring them to do something as he drank. Stranger _seemed_ peaceable, but so had more'n a few trouble-makers. Seemed _bored_, too, and that wasn't good. The bartender simply watched while fiddling with a few glasses.

Four regulars sat watching the stranger, taking in his clothing, the way he walked, his steady blue eyes. "Fed," one muttered. "_Gai si_ _yúchûn_ Fed, walkin' in here alone."

"Well, gotta do somethin' 'bout that," another replied with an unpleasant smile. "We got the job, an' he ain't messin' it up." They stood up and walked to the table. They didn't notice he didn't seem tense or worried, but booze will do that. "Ya made a mistake comin' here, Fed."

"No, y'all did, discussin' my shipmates in an unseemly fashion," he replied. "Badger set ya on us?"

The first speaker drew a knife and ran his thumb along the edge with an evil smile. It usually scared people, but not this time. "Happens he did, an' this just makes it easier," he sneered. "Yer takin' us there."

"Nope, ain't happenin'. Hope y'all got paid 'fore takin' the job. Pay for your funerals." They blinked, then scowled.

"Get up."

"I get outta this booth, you ain't gonna like it. Gonna be blood," the man replied as he poured another glassful and tossed it back. "Think it over, boys."

None of them had ever liked being called _boy_, and they crowded each other in their eagerness to have the first shot at him. In a way, they all did. The man's hands flew under the table with frightening speed, and came up again filled with iron. As they reached for their own, four shots rang out, sounding like two. The four looked down at their chests in stunned surprise to see blood, and feeling their hearts no longer beating. One tried to say something as they collapsed.

Everything stopped as he stood and searched the bodies, taking the coin they'd been paid. He straightened, then corked and put the bottle in a pocket of his duster. Nobody moved as he walked to the bar, set five coins on it and said, "Ya never saw. Had your back turned." The cold blue eyes locked with the bartender's. _"Dong ma?"_ The bartender looked at the bodies with contempt and nodded. The man set another five coins on the bar, grinned and said, "Sorry about the mess," and walked out as casually as he had entered.

The bartender nodded to his help, and they dragged the bodies out back, dumping them in an alley after taking anything else of value. Except for the way the stranger acted – calm and polite – it was just another night in Eavesdown.

* * *

He walked along briskly, and anyone who saw him somehow knew he wasn't something they wanted to tangle with. They stayed back, watching as he passed by, heading for the docks. When he was out of sight, they breathed a sigh of relief. Someone looking like that was trouble, and they didn't want any part of it.

Michael walked, feeling the tension bleed away, along with the anger. He hated being right, sometimes. Not that he didn't expect it; he'd have been suspicious if he _hadn't_ found someone planning unpleasantness toward them. He was angry that it was happening so quickly, and he'd found it so easily. _What was it She said? I know the right moment, and I'm always where __I need to be. Well, it's getting tiresome._ He shook his head. _No, I don't mean that. I'm tired of being right in my cynicism __and pessimism._ He felt the pouches of coin bounce against his leg. _Well, at least it was profitable, this time. Lucky me._

He reached the docks quickly, and disappeared among the grounded ships, and the night seemed to relax, as though in satisfaction.

* * *

Michael tapped on the door, and Zoe was there when it opened. "Back early, ain't you? Captain said two hours." She closed and locked the door behind him, and shut off the lights.

"Mighta been, wasn't startin' so soon. Just happened to stop by a place an' heard some thugs talkin' over a job. Us, at Badger's word. If he was upset afore, he ain't gonna be thrilled now." Zoe nodded, and led him to the kitchen. She set a cup of coffee in front of him, sat nearby, and waited. He told her a short version of what he'd heard, and then what he'd done. Zoe must have been impressed; she raised an eyebrow. When he finished, she freshened his cup and poured one for herself.

"We was expectin' this," she said. "Seems you got a talent for findin' trouble, 'stead o' bringin' it."

Michael grunted a laugh. _"In Russia, trouble brings you,"_ he said wryly. "Do seem to find it. Part o' my mission: find it, figure it out an' fix it, if I can." He looked at her and noticed she seemed calmer. "You doin' better?"

"Some. Seemed Wash was happy with the name I picked." She looked away briefly. "Still miss him. Dunno if I can let go. Want a man in my life, but don't wanna be disloyal."

"Everyone else's paired; ain't fair to you, Zoe," he replied. "Bein' happy's what makes life worth livin'. Took me a long time to figure that out."

She nodded. "Take a while to find someone to match him. Still time."

"Can see this won't go anywhere. All right." He glanced forward. "Mal an' Inara?"

"Thought I was the only one workin' on 'em. Gettin' there. Ain't spent a night together, far as I can see, but they ain't stupid. Don't think so, anyway." Her dead-pan delivery made him smile. "Say it, I'll kick your _pi gu_ 'cross Eavesdown."

He leaned back and smiled. "Wouldn't dream o' that," he said, knowing she'd know it was a lie much like one of hers. "We understand each other." He stretched. "Gonna rack out, so I can deal with people. You should too. Have to be hundred percent, this goes as I'm thinkin'. G'night, Zoe."

Zoe nodded, took the cups back to the sink and smiled on the way to her bunk. "G'night, Michael."

He stood up and dimmed the lights. _Guess I got her on the way, too. Good. Something's got to go right._

* * *

The next morning everyone was up with the sun. Mal, Jayne and Zoe went out to look for other jobs they could do on the way to Boros, if needed, while Michael and Kaylee took the metals where they could be exchanged for coin. Brath, River and Simon continued to practice while Inara checked her messages. All in all, just another day for _Serenity_'screw.

Michael watched and listened as Kaylee talked to the smelter owner, while the man examined the samples they'd brought inside. He could tell from his expression he'd brought in a figurative gold mine; his eyes bugged at the assay results. "How much ya got?"

"Half-kilo each, Palladium, Rhodium an' Platinum," Kaylee replied. "Ninety-nine plus percent pure."

"What ya want fer it?"

Kaylee looked at Michael, who said, "Market, ya can. Market less twenty percent, ya can't."

The man nodded. "Fair enough. Happens I can give ya market plus five, ya got more."

"Rest was slagged. Have ta go back ta the wreck an' separate it." Michael shook his head. "Ain't worth the trip."

Another nod. "Okay. Dicker ya fair. Still want market?" Michael nodded, and the man considered. "Split th' difference?" Whitmer nodded again. "Done?" Michael put out his hand, and they shook on it. "Deal, then." He went into the office, and returned with a large wad of paper and a fair stack of coin. "Good to know a fair dealin' man," the owner said as he passed the money to Michael, and signaled his men to take the metal. "Ya got more later, we deal the same?"

Michael smiled. _"Dan nang._ Pleasure doin' business with ya." The man bowed, and they climbed aboard the mule.

"What next?" Kaylee asked as they drove back.

"After fuel an' whatever, how 'bout food?" Michael paused, then asked, "Any kind o' cold storage we could put aboard? Reefer an' freezer for kitchens, not cargo?"

Kaylee thought briefly. "Maybe." She looked at Michael, her eyes dancing. "Strawberries?"

Michael chuckled. "Happens I'm in the mood for somethin' sweet. Can't leave anyone out."

* * *

Mal, Jayne and Zoe threaded their way through the displays, looking for cargo going in the direction of Boros, but the prospects were thin. Word of Reaver attacks kept most out-going shipments grounded. _Wonder how long that lasts, once word gets out,_ Mal thought to himself.

"Ain't lookin' too good, Mal," Jayne said, noting how few ships were running, except those they figured Badger had a piece of. "_Gai si meiyou muqin de xiao gou_ got it all wrapped up, looks like."

"Looks like," Mal replied. He looked around and shrugged. "Might have to deal with Badger, after all."

"Rather _taikong suoyou di xingqui dou sai jin wo de pigu_, sir," Zoe replied. "Hurt less."

"That was almost poetic, Zoe, but might we could do better." Reynolds looked around again. "Well, back to _Serenity_. See what Michael an' Kaylee come up with." They arrived to find Whitmer and Frye unloading the mule and trailer, both o' which seemed fair to burstin' with supplies, Mal thought. "Whoa, that good?"

Kaylee handed over a strawberry from the basket she held. "Market less ten, Cap'n. Tolja I knew who ta deal with." She smiled while watching him savor the fruit. "Even got us a food cooler an' freezer won't take up a lot o' room."

"How'd ya manage that?" Jayne asked.

"Michael knows his machinery, looks like," Zoe said after inspecting the unit. "This cost us anything?"

Whitmer shook his head. "Courtesy o' Badger's hirelings last night," he said. "Toppin' off the tanks after a cleanin' they ain't had in months. We're good. Better'n good."

"Well, guess that means all we got is Badger. Might not wanna eat too well. Badger sours the stomach somethin' awful."

"All right, but let's get some o' this stashed 'fore it thaws. Once we get the cooler in place, o' course," Michael replied. He didn't react when he saw the scruffy man across the way, watching them. "Company. The one in black and grey."

Mal looked at the man's reflection in the cooler's surface as though admiring it. "Yep. One o' Badger's. Be lookin' for us, maybe payin' a visit."

Michael smiled, and Zoe caught it. "Think we can arrange a warm welcome for him, sir."

"Could be." He looked at Michael. "You thinkin' o' lettin' him leave?"

"Yep. Killin' 'em means they won't learn. Just hurt 'em. Worst thing you can do is kill the kingdom, whatever size it is," Michael said. "Let him live an' remember, o' course."

"You're right. You're a mean old man," Mal said with a half-smile.

"Comin' from you, that's a compliment."

They spent the next hour moving the cooler into place, securing and then filling it. Michael surprised them by preparing lunch, which was a simple platter of chilled meats, cheeses, fruits and breads. They took their time, enjoying fresh food. Inara walked in, noticed the changes, smiled and joined them. "You must have done well," she said.

"Better'n you might think," Michael said as River arrived. He was struck by how she resembled his niece Marian at that moment. She smiled, sat beside him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Mike."

Everyone looked at her in confusion as Whitmer chuckled. "That's two can call me that, now," he said, ruffling her hair. Jayne looked at him, and Michael waited, glanced at Brath, and shook his head, telling the mercenary he had nothing to worry about. Cobb understood and nodded. "Looks like we got Badger left," he said.

"An' he ain't like to take us lightly," Mal agreed. "Missed twice. Maybe three times, that gunship was his doin'."

Michael frowned thoughtfully as he ate. "_That's_ what's botherin' me. Ain't this a mite smart for Badger? Ain't got the brains, connections, money or clout for what we run into, Mal. Someone else's behind this, pullin' the strings. What River said: 'A pe''y thief wif delusions o' standin'.' Ain't his kind o' work."

Mal, Zoe and Jayne looked at him. "Sounds like ya know his type," Cobb said.

"Plenty like him anywhere," Brath said as she joined them. "Oh, the platter. Michael, you're a dear."

"Rewardin' myself, an' thought I'd share."

"Can't say I fault your thinkin', Michael," Mal said. "Badger's many things, but ain't none o' what you said." He paused to think. "Can't say I conjure who. Got a few too many wants us done."

"Ain't like you won Miss Congeniality," Brath said with a smile. "Ain't it close to U Day? Got a bar to go to, Mal?" Michael put a hand over his face. "What? I can't fall into character? Ain't had complaints about – "

"Hush," Michael said. "Forgot you could be this way, an' you're layin' it on kinda thick."

"Then I'm in with the right crowd."

Zoe smiled. "Reminds me o' someone," she said with a glance at Mal.

"Don't you start," Reynolds said. He spread butter on another slice of bread and took a bite, his brows knit. "Can't 'spect Badger to brag about his friends right off." He looked at Michael. "'Less you're plannin' some other way o' gettin' it."

Michael looked at River. "Care for a little practice, _mei-mei_? Ain't much challenge, but you gotta start slow." Her smile never reached her eyes. "Thought so. Listen, y'all, I got a plan."

"Hope it's better'n Mal's."

"Quiet, Jayne. Here's what I got in mind..."

* * *

Zoe, Mal, Michael and Brath walked through the docks, relaxed but alert as they made their way to Badger's place. The crowds seemed tense; they thought it was because of the "Reaver" attacks. As they reached the entrance Mal said, "Just r'member Badger's gonna act like he's better'n he is. Don't start 'til you're ready to move."

"_Fahng sheen._ Ain't found anyone I couldn' do business with, one way or other," Michael said. "You'll know 'fore he does."

They walked in, noting the extra heavies with big guns, and found Badger slouched in his chair, feet on his desk. The new suit made him look sleazier, if that was possible. He looked at them in brief surprise, which vanished as he plastered his usual smile in place. "Cap'n Reynol's. Gud t' see yah. Wha' ken Oi do fo' ye?"

"Was hopin' you had somethin' goin' out Boros way, Badger. Seems no one else wants to go out."

"Moight be Oi dew." He looked past Mal to see Michael and Brath. "Oi see yer wi' 'em. 'Eard ye 'ad some me'als gowin'."

"Could be," Michael replied as he scanned the area. _Eleven total. Man sittin' on Badger's right is best shot, has best cover. Two gunners are more for show, one to Badger's right front has a clear field of fire. Three out front, four farther in,_ he sent to the others. He heard Mal think, _Yep. Me an' Zoe drop an' take the incomin' you drop the first. Check?_

_Check._

"Weow, luks loike we ken do bus'ness, 'en," Badger smarmed, his eyes on Brath. _He makes my skin crawl,_ she thought.

"Just one question," Mal said. "Who set y'all on us, Badger? Ain't like you got what's needed settin' us up."

Badger's congenial expression dropped. "Wha' give ye tha' oidea?" he asked, his eyes darting to his gunsels.

"Ow, come off i', mite," Michael said. "Ennyone wif a brine nows ye ain't nuffin' bu' a powsah, roight? Big tolkin', fensy-steppin' li''le men wi' biggah additude'n 'e's go' wha' ken back i' up, ay?"

Badger sat up, his eyes glittering. "Yew wotch 'at, mite. Go' now oidea 'oo yer dealin' wif, 'ere."

"'Appens Oi dew: Fird-ray'ah, troin'a meuv up; finks 'e's reddy fa' big toime, an' wants 'is respec'," Michael replied with contempt. "Oive seen be'ah 'en yewl evah be, Bedgah. Smoover men, wi' _class_; meanah, bu' ken 'oide i' be'ah; reow men o' respec', nowt dis _fing_ Oi sees 'eah." Michael looked him up and down. "She wos roight, yah now: 'Sad lil' king uv a sad lil' 'iow. Pe'y fief wi' delewzhuns o' stendin'.' Yah can't maike i', sow yah faike i'. Finkin' a fensy soo', 'at an' necktoi mikes yah r'spect'bow." He sneered. "Sime es dressin' an orangutan in a soo', 'ceptin' th' orang luks be'ah ta star'."

_Here it comes, Mal_. Badger stood up. "Roight," he said. _Ready to dance, Mrs. Smith? Ready, Mr. Smith. _"Kill 'em."

Badger barely said the first word when Michael took out the grenade, primed and tossed it; Badger caught it in reflex, dropping it in frightened surprise. Michael moved to the room's center as everyone tried to duck, his arms spread out, hands filled with his guns; Brath moved to stand in front of him, facing him with her guns drawn, her arms extended under his. Four shots sounded as one, and three men fell dead, their guns dropping from nerveless fingers.

Mal and Zoe dropped and rolled, grabbing carbines and covering the exits. Zoe fired a burst into the entrance, taking down the three who ran in. Mal loaded the grenade launcher and fired at the turn of the other passage. The explosion rocked the containers, and there were three gurgling screams that ended quickly. A voice said, "Hell with _this_," and running footsteps echoed and faded.

Michael and Brath turned back to back, weapons and eyes sweeping the space, looking for more targets, and finding none. They relaxed, dropping their arms to their sides.

Badger recovered, yanking open a drawer. Before he could reach for the weapon, a pistol appeared in front of his nose. He stepped back, falling into his chair, his arms up. "Now need t' be unreasin'bow," he said shakily.

"Reasin'bow," Michael sneered. "Bi' lite fer 'at, Bedgah." The gun never wavered as he removed the Makarov. "Wha' a payce o' junk," he said as River and Jayne entered. Cobb had a smile on his face as he looked around, while River gazed at Badger. "Go' 'im, ay?" she said.

"All yours, luv," Michael said with a cold smile as he stepped back.

Tam looked at Badger, and he felt as though she was rifling through his thoughts. She smiled as it came up, and he shivered. "Wha's gowin' on?"

"Nuffin, bu' a trip down mem'ry line," she said.

Badger looked and saw them. Spiders of all sizes and kinds began crawling across his desk and up from his chair, skittering all over his suit, their legs occasionally brushing his skin, making it crawl. Spiders terrified him. He froze, sweat running down his brow. "Now then," Whitmer said, jerking Badger's attention away. "Yer gonna teow wha' we wanna now, or 'ees pri'ies' gonna 'ave 'ere wai wi' ye, Bedgah."

"Now. No' 'at. P'ease," the man begged. "Ennyfing bu' 'at."

"Right, then," Michael said, dropping the cockney accent, and returning to his own. "Tell us, and we'll let you live, Badger. Who set you on us, and why?"

"Womack. Wos 'at_ 'undan_ Womack tol' me wha' Oi needed tah now. Dunnow 'oo's be'ind 'im." Badger tried not to shiver, but failed, and the spiders grew agitated. Some began crawling towards his face. "P'ease! 'Strewf!"

Mal winced slightly at his desperation. Michael and River somehow let him see what Badger was seeing, and that didn't sit well. He cleared his throat, and walked to the desk. He stopped, and pretended to let a particularly nasty-looking spider climb onto his hand; his vision let him see it, and he pretended to stroke it gently. Badger watched, horribly fascinated as the spider seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Better be, or this little beauty fixes you some night, Badger," he said. In the vision, the spider turned and looked at Badger hungrily. "She'll _eat_ you."

"Now! Now! Oi sweah!" Badger looked frantically at his arms, legs and torso, seeing hundreds – no, _thousands_ of spiders watching him.

Mal affected putting his pet down, stood back and looked at Michael, then River. They both nodded. Badger was transfixed, oblivious to anything but his waking nightmare. "Awright, but remember this: You play on us, they'll be back, _dong ma_?" The pathetic little man nodded. "Good. Close your eyes, and they'll be gone when you open 'em, but not 'til we're outta here." Another nod. "Pleasure, Badger." He turned and left, motioning for the others to follow. When they walked out into the sunlight, Mal took a deep, shuddering breath. "Michael, River, I conjure that was needed, but _never_ do that again."

River nodded with a shudder. Michael replied, "Got it, Mal. Badger deserved it, but ain't right seein' a man – even _him_ – that way. Got my word."

Brath countered, "Better it happened every time he planned somethin' nasty, Michael. Might keep him from doin' it again."

Zoe and Jayne looked at them, her steadily, him in confusion. "All I saw was Badger 'bout scared to wet hisself."

"Bet Badger saw different," Zoe said. "Man's terrified o' somethin', an' they showed it to him."

"An' let me see," Mal confirmed with a shiver. "So we know. Didn't think Draedon was one to let go. Has to be him."

"Never knew a crooked cop who did," Michael said.

"Ya believe that little _liumang_, Mal?"

"Too scared to lie, Jayne. Eyes like to bugged outta his head. Saw it once." Zoe shook her head. "Don't wanna see it again."

"You won't," Michael said. He looked at River, who looked solemnly back, then nodded. He turned to Jayne, who had four carbines slung over his shoulders and ten pistols poking from his pockets. "What the _di yu_, Jayne? Ain't got enough already?"

"Said I'd get River better on Persephone," Cobb replied with a grin. "Got a _good_ selection." He passed over the grenade. "Fergot somethin', Mal."

Reynolds put his hand over his face. _"Nimen dou bi zui." _

* * *

Michael and Kaylee spent the afternoon replacing parts in the engine room, tuning the systems and making minor repairs while Simon helped where he could. They talked, mostly about the foolishness that comes from higher standing in society.

"So, you're Chief of Staff of a military, and had to go through boot camp," Simon said. "How was that bad? Officers have it easier, don't they?"

"Don' I wish. When Xandisa was founded, it was a point _everyone_ had to go through, _'specially_ the 'First Family.' We had to set the example, an' they were rougher on us. Had to be," Michael said. "'Course, that didn't stop us from havin' fun. Don't think the Regimental Sergeant Major ever found out who run his daughter's undies up the Academy flag pole." Michael grinned. "I was drunk, it was a dare, an' I couldn' resist. Only thing saved me was nobody thought I'd'a done it. Not the _Emperor's_ grandson. Nope. No way."

"Cain't think o' how it coulda been worse," Kaylee said. "Poor girl."

"She had a reputation, liked to catch and ruin Cadets," Michael said, sobering. "Turns out she was off with a senior officer. His clothes was there, too," Michael finished with an evil grin. "Never lived that one down, either o' 'em."

"My stories kinda pale to that," Kaylee said. "Don't mind, though."

"Afternoon," Mal said from the door. "Workin' or playin'?"

"We can do both," Michael replied. Reynolds blinked, as it was much like Shepherd Book would have replied. "Got maybe one more thing to do, an' that's tie _Serenity_'s system monitors into the computer. Then we maybe know which part's gonna fail, an' when."

"You said sommat afore. Used to that?"

"Less parts flyin' off made life less excitin'." Kaylee looked at him, and he added, "Ain't your fault, _mei-mei_. Been runnin' under the whip, seems to me. Never had time or coin."

"Yeah, wanna talk about that – "

"Ain't gonna be stingy, Mal. _Serenity_'s your boat an' home, got no problem there. Plan to earn our keep, me an' Brath, and 'less you say different, she's our home, too. Gotta keep her flyin', _dong ma_?"

"Well, yeah, but ain't no call you spendin' all that coin on us. We can make our way, pay for our own."

Michael smiled gently. "Gifts don't require re-payment, Mal. Nothin' wrong acceptin' help that's freely given."

Reynolds looked at him suspiciously. "You _sure_ you ain't a preacher? Sound like Shepherd Book."

Michael nodded. "Hope to live up to his example. Maybe, but not that kind. Do what feels right, think later. Talk's cheap, Mal. Even Badger can do it."

"Awright. Ain't used to it, don't wanna be. Might be we do, we can't when it matters."

"Understand. Got my pride, too. Don't mean I can take it with me, though."

"Well, no more'n yagotta, _dong ma_? Could be we need it, somethin' big comes along."

"Reminds me, any word from Sir Warrick?"

"Got a wave little while ago. Sendin' word an' invites. Simon, wanna get out?"

"Is it safe? I mean, they found me here, and they have to know I'm on _Serenity_. I'd like to, but I don't dare risk it."

"Happens he knows, an' thinks he can put you under his protection. Don't have to mention your name, just as Kaylee's escort. Don't even have to give your right name." Mal said as he looked at Michael. "Bet that happens a lot."

"Sometimes," Whitmer agreed as he finished wiring the cable from _Serenity_'s systems to the data converter. "Some don't wanna be known, 'til they decide."

"Like ya to be there, Simon. Great place, last time." Kaylee's smile slipped. "'Cept fer the punchin'."

"Ain't gonna let me forget, _mei-mei_?" Mal replied in a hurt tone. "Like I could. I got _stabbed_."

"U-Day's still comin'," Michael said with a grin. "Ain't gonna live that down, neither."

"Awright. Y'all got _anythin' else_ to do?"

"Me an' Brath thought we'd put a little polish on Kaylee, 'stead o' lettin' her be the kid from outta town," Michael said. "Cain't hurt, an' she won't change much." He paused and looked at her briefly. "I think Brath's got somethin' you could borrow, if'n you can stand to look sexy, Kaylee."

"How ya mean? Ain't no way I can compete with Inara."

"We'll get her help an' advice. More to a Companion than most can see," Michael said, sparing a glance at Mal.

"I didn' say– "

"_Ni shi bai chi_, Mal, an' you sure did," Michael replied. "That noise about 'whore school', or whatever. Got a funny way o' showin' respect. Leastways, you could keep it shut, 'stead o' openin' it an' telling everyone you fell off the turnip wagon."

"Don't need no one tellin' me how to behave."

"Part o' the problem. More'n one side to anythin'. Think Inara likes bein' thought o' as only a whore? Ain't all she learned, an' most weren't about sex. How to be a good listener, good talker an' entertainer, make someone feel good 'bout themself an' not climbin' in bed to do it," Michael said, his speech clipped. "Ya wanna be like Atherton, Mal? That's how he treated her; didn' care 'bout the rest."

"Knew that. Didn' like seein' it, neither. 'Swhat made me punch him," Reynolds admitted after fuming for a few seconds. "Don't mean I can change over night, Michael."

"At least _try_, willya? Won't kill ya. Well, _might_ not."

"Okay. Can't say I can ignore it."

"Okay, can we go onto something else?" Simon asked.

Whitmer looked at Mal. "Had my say. Outta my hands."

"Fair enough. Y'all got any more work?"

"Nope," Kaylee said. "_Serenity_'s shiny. Ain't nothin' we can do, 'cept we go in for refittin', an' ain't gonna make Michael spend all his coin. We're good."

"Good. Y'all got the rest o' today an' most o' tomorrow. Ain't expectin' you to be a lady, but I kinda 'spect they wasn't exactly, neither, _mei-mei_," Mal said. "Happens we need a shindig. See y'all." He turned and left.

"Don't think he liked that, Michael," Kaylee said.

"Nobody likes bein' told they's wrong, or how," Whitmer said. "Never liked it myself." He looked at Simon. "Well, care to play at bein' Henry Higgins?"

"Won't that be fun."

* * *

"Evenin' sah. Moight Oi 'ave a word?" Badger said to the man who stood by a transport.

The man looked at him, taking in the suit and the smarmy exterior. "And you are?"

"Nime's Bedgah. Oi unnastan' you an' a cer'in Malcolm Reynol's 'ave a bi' o' 'ostility."

"Do you know who I am?" the man said as his scar tingled.

"Atherton Wing, man abou' town, an' sommat _disgriced_ o' lite." Badger smiled when the man started. "Word gets 'round, sah. Moight yah be int'rested in knowin' Reynol's on Persephone?"

"He is? Where?" Wing asked, his eyes hardening.

"Eavesdown, bu' Oive 'eard 'e's 'angin' 'roun' wi' Sir 'Arrow. Gonna be a' th' affair t'morrow noight." Badger's eyes sparkled maliciously.

"You're right, I'm interested. Should I ask why you're telling me this?"

"'Appens Oi've go' me own beef wi' 'im. Ain't gonna mess wi' 'im, bu' Oi figgered you'd sommat loike a re-match."

"Yes, I would." Wing looked Badger over again. "What's in it for you?"

"Bi' o' revenge. 'E done fer me, an' wen' too fah."

Wing nodded. "Thank you. I'll make arrangements."

"Now, fank _you_, sah. Pleazhah. G'noight." Badger faded back into the alley he'd stepped from with a strut.

"Miserable _meiyou muqin de xiao gou_," Wing said with disdain. He turned, heading back to his residence. He had plans to set in motion.

* * *

Inara looked on as Michael, Simon and Brath showed Kaylee how to dance without being awkward or stepping on toes, her smile just visible. They said they weren't going to try to make her into Cinderella, only smooth her rough edges. She thought they weren't likely to succeed, and after a few mis-cues they were starting to agree with her; it was in their eyes.

Kaylee stopped after missing another step, threw up her hands and said, "Ain't gonna work. Not soon. Just gonna have to work on the rest."

"I know it's frustrating, _mei-mei_," Inara said. "It takes years to get it down perfectly."

Michael nodded. "An' even then, you gotta stay with it, just to keep up. Never mind someone comes up with somethin' else."

"Concentrate on the waltz," Brath suggested. "That's always accepted. Never liked anything more complicated, myself."

"We can worry about that later," Simon replied. "Remember to curtsy when introduced, but no more than Brath and Inara showed you. As long as you observe protocol, almost anything is forgiven."

"Wonder if I'll see that gentleman who rescued me. Very nice. Shut up those stuck-up girls right quick," Kaylee said.

"I'll give you the society angle," Michael said. "Any excuse to see an' be seen. Gotta keep up appearances, right, Simon?"

Tam sighed. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Now that's unfair," Inara protested. It's not all one-upmanship."

"I'd imagine so," Michael said dryly. "Who would deign to stoop so low?" His eyes sparkled with a decidedly evil glee. "No one you know, I suspect," he finished deliberately in the cultured accent.

Inara looked at him in surprise, then shook her head with a thin smile. "You're too good at that, Michael. Where are you from?"

"A planet called Xandisa. You'll not have heard of it, obviously. I don't enjoy telling of it, but I'm actually minor nobility, but not as you may be thinking," Whitmer replied. Brath sat down to watch with her own smile. "We're something of a military aristocracy. Strong on protocol, but not as much as you see here. Everyone knows their place and function in society, which actually allows us to be more relaxed most times. Save for official functions, which are different from society functions."

"So ya have fancy dress-up parties?" Kaylee asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Some. Founding Day, naturally. The current Emperor's birthday; that would be my uncle Barak. The Regent's birthday, which is to say mine." He grimaced. "My grandfather was assassinated by a nearby regime, and I had to take his place. I was, as I was told, the most logical choice." He paused, his eyes unreadable. "Hated every minute of it. I wanted to take the fight to those blighters, not sit back and run the Empire. Fat lot of weight my opinion carried."

Brath stood, walked to Michael and hugged him. "That's long over and done, Snake."

"I know, but it still hurts. He didn't deserve that."

"So, what rank are you?" Simon asked.

"I was the equivalent of a Knight Commander. Afterwards, I was elevated to something similar to a Duke. Not that it matters; I'm still not in the line of succession, thank Gaia. I prefer to be out where the action is. I can't do that conning a desk."

"Well, why didn't you say so before, Your Excellency?" Inara said. She stood and began to curtsy, but Michael raised a hand, and she stopped.

"Firstly, your reaction. Secondly, I despise most nobility; too many are no more than jumped-up rogues wearing expensive cloth," Michael replied quietly. He shook himself slightly, wrapped an arm around Brath's waist and smiled. "But ain't gonna let that bother me none," he said, startling them. "Won't be more high-falutin' than needed."

"Wow," Kaylee said. "That was … how d'ya say it, Inara?"

"I think contradictory fits best," the Companion said after she recovered.

"Works for me," Michael replied.

"And very well," Simon added dryly. "It seemed perfectly natural."

"As I said, it's what I was before, and ain't gonna change."

"Well, I think we've got the basics," Inara said. "We'll go over them more tomorrow." As she climbed the stairs, she passed Mal, who asked, "How they doin'?"

"We're getting there. We won't make Kaylee into a society lady, but that wouldn't be fair to her, Mal," she replied with a smile as Tam and Frye practiced the basic waltz box step. "No more than she wants or can handle."

Reynolds nodded. "Good. What makes Kaylee special ain't her looks, Inara. Ain't her mechanic skills, neither. Nothin' gets to her for long, an' _that's_ what makes her special."

"Good. If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready. Sir Warrick's sending someone to bring the invitations and take me to his residence." Inara paused. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. Guess I don' understand Companions like I thought. Difference is, Sir Warrick's a gentleman, not like Atherton."

Inara smiled. "There's hope for you yet." She continued to her shuttle as Mal descended. He watched as Kaylee and Simon danced, then approached Michael.

"Ain't too bad. 'Bout like I was when I started," Whitmer said. "What do you need?"

"Gotta talk to you, Brath an' River. Come to the bridge when you're done." Michael nodded, and Mal left the area.

"Badger?"

"It was at the top of his mind, Brath. Have to be completely head-blind not to see it."

Brath and Michael arrived to find River and Mal waiting. "Close the door."

After he slid the door shut, Michael said, "Know what ya wanna say, Mal. How we knew."

"Can ya let me say it, an' how'd ya know?"

"It's like hearin' or seein'. Can't reach in an' grab somethin'. Gotta poke an' catch what falls loose," Michael said. "More'n likely River poked Badger's subconscious. It's always awake, down where some do their real thinkin', down where emotions live. What's called the old part o' the brain. Like a caged beast. Poke it, an' it reacts."

River nodded when Mal looked at her. "I prodded his subconscious, and effectively asked, 'What are you _really_ afraid of?' Spiders came pouring out," she said with a shudder. "I played with it from there."

"How'd you let me see that?"

"That was me. River was _made_ psychic. Different from bein' born that way. River's more powerful, but limited area. Before I changed, I had more range, but not as much power," Michael said. "Still got it, but at my old level."

"So, what about Badger? What I said gonna happen?"

"He was in a very suggestible state," River said. "You used his own phobia against him. If he acts against us, he's going to have some very bad dreams. Might send him over the edge, and no one deserves it more." She ran her hands over her arms as though she was cold. "Some feelings were still clinging to those containers, like soot on a lantern. Hard to ignore, even with the training. Badger wasn't the one behind it all, but he was more than happy to profit from it."

_"__Wo de tian ah,"_ Mal said. "You mean I did – Gorram it. Y'all push me into it?"

"Didn't take much pushin'," Michael replied. "Ya wanted to hurt him for what he did, Mal. Everyone's got a special hell waitin'. Badger ain't no different."

"Didn't need to look to see what he was thinkin' at me," Brath said. "He's sleazy, an' that's payin' him a complement." She turned to look at Michael. "I'm surprised. Anyone else you'd'a thrashed."

Whitmer smiled. "What's gonna visit him, he turns on us, be worse'n I could do. To him, anything or anyone's for sale. Remember that girl he was checkin' when you did that job, Mal. Have to wonder what 'came o' her. He's got lots more to pay for."

Reynolds suppressed a shudder. "Okay. Well, not okay. Just no more, 'less you got no choice. Playin' with minds got some o' this started," he said, looking at River.

"Like you said, only if it has to be," Michael agreed.

"You got anythin' else goin' on?"

"Nothin', 'cept tryin' to turn Kaylee into a lady," Brath replied. "Had more time, we could do a better job, but we're thinkin' with Simon there she won't be so lost."

"Y'all think Sir Warrick can do what he said? Bein' under protection ain't perfect, way I see it," Mal said.

"They want me more than him," River replied. "All he did was break me out. I'm the prize."

"Breakin' you out was more'n a mite illegal," Reynolds said. "Might annoy some folks."

"They might try, but not here. Too public, and they'd annoy too many people with connections. The Inner Worlds would be more likely," Tam answered after some thought. "They have more control. The Outer Worlds have less law, but they're not as compliant or complacent. That doesn't mean they wouldn't turn me in for the reward, if there's one still offered."

"Simon an' I mentioned your parents might know more about it," Michael said. "That likely?"

River shrugged. "Maybe. I'd have to see them, catch their thoughts and reactions. He knows more about that than I do."

Mal started. "You sayin' they sold you—" He cut off abruptly. "Can't be true."

"Could be. I'm _far_ above average. Top one percent. I shouldn't have been able to take Jayne."

Michael started, then took out the tricorder, set it, removed the hand scanner and carefully passed it over River several times, changing settings each time. "_Wo de tian ah_, you're – I can't believe it," he said, reverting to his normal speech as he tapped at the keys. "Do you know your circumstances?" he asked. River nodded. "Then you were _engineered_?" Another nod. "Bloody hell, no _wonder_ they want you back so badly."

"What brought this on?" Mal asked, his brows knitted with concern. "'Nother story?"

"Yep. Hoped that one didn't hold true. Can't believe anyone would do that." Michael looked at River. "So they _did_ want Simon, an' took you in trade."

"Didn't learn that until half-way through," River confirmed. She looked very forlorn with her knees pulled up as she sat in the copilot's chair. "They thought I couldn't see it, but they kept it all tightly compartmented. One group didn't know what the others were doing, and so I had a lot coming at me. Couldn't sort it all out, after a while. As I said, Miranda got rid of a lot. The rest – well, that's going to take more work."

"The conditionin'," Mal said. River nodded. "Any way 'roud it?"

"Don't know. Maybe, if we knew what and how."

Mal sat back in the pilot's chair, deep in thought. "You know much 'bout that, Michael?"

"Know some, but never took part. Not my job, any time," Whitmer replied with disgust. "Done more'n once to friends o' mine. Turned into weapons to cause chaos an' distrust. Once I changed, I started huntin' them as did it. Got a trail o' bodies to prove it."

"Would the Operative know?" Brath asked. When Mal looked at her in shock, she continued, "Had to know _somethin'_, Mal. How to trigger her, an' what he was triggerin'. There's gotta be more."

"That would follow," River agreed. "If we could find him, and he felt like helping."

"Wonder if that's what Book meant," Reynolds said after more thinking. "What he said told me he knew more'n he was tellin'. Startin' to think maybe he was an Operative, once. Explain a lot, maybe ever'thin'."

Michael smiled slightly. "Can see why ya held that valley, Mal. The Alliance didn't know what they were dealin' with. Imagine if ya'd been an officer." He looked thoughtful. "Might explain Reggie's bad attitude."

Mal smiled thinly. "Might it could." He stopped and resumed thinking, his face grim with concentration. "Well, all we got is us an' ours on _Serenity_. Have to work with that." He looked up at Michael and Brath. "Can y'all get 'round it?"

"Have to go slow an' careful, but think so," Michael said. "Gonna be touchy an' dangerous, like a minefield." He smiled. "My kind o' challenge."

Brath rolled her eyes, and commented, "Simon's gonna be busy."

"If it was Kaleinor, I'd be worried."

"Awright. Got sommat to keep busy with on the way to Boros, we get through this," Mal said. "All I got to say, for now. Y'all okay with that?" The pair nodded. "Okay. Still got some thinkin' to do. Get ready for tomorrow night. Go on, git."

River leaned over and kissed him on her way out. "Thanks for worrying, Mal. Like as not, it'll work out."

Mal watched her out the door, then stared forward out the windows. "Maybe so, Darlin', but what's it gonna cost?"

Michael and Brath were working with Simon and Kaylee in the cargo area when they felt something they never expected: The prickling at the nape of the neck that signaled an Immortal was in the area. They stopped, closed their eyes and concentrated, trying to locate and possibly identify the source. Tam and Frye looked at them in confusion. "What is it?" Simon asked. Michael held up a hand for silence.

"It's getting closer," Brath said as she opened her eyes, which flashed from their warm green to a bright crimson for a few seconds.

"I don't recognise it," Michael said, reverting in speech. His expression hardened. "It's right outside," he said before someone began knocking. He walked to the second container, opened it, reached in and removed two swords. "I'll get it. They'll be after me."

"Who?" Kaylee asked as Whitmer tossed Brath her sword.

"Someone we never expected to encounter," Brath replied. "An Immortal."

"You have those legends, too?" Tam asked, his eyes widening.

"They're quite real, Simon. More than one's tried to take me," Michael said as he looked out the hatch's porthole. He saw a man and a woman, both wearing Harrow's insignia. "Hmm, this is interesting. They'll get their hearing," he added as the woman glanced around nervously. He opened the door and stepped back. "Come in."

The man looked at Michael as though he was out of his mind; the woman watched him carefully. They entered cautiously. "I'm Andrew Fitzcairn, Sir Warrick's retainer," the man said. "This is Danielle Knowles, Lady Alexandra's aide. Is there something wrong?"

Michael sheathed his sword, closed the hatch and said, "Not now." He looked at the woman, who glanced at Brath, her eyes widening. "I assume you've come to inspect _Serenity_, and take names for Sir Warrick's information."

"Yes," Knowles answered, her eyes still on Brath, who smiled. "I'll be going to Boros with my mistress."

"Very well. One moment." Michael stepped to the intercom. "Mal, Sir Warrick's people are here."

_"Be right there."_

"Ah, Miss Frye," Fitzcairn said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

Kaylee smiled and said, "Thanks. Y'all come for Inara, too?" Fitzcairn nodded, and she said, "I'll tell her." She trotted up the stairs to the shuttle, knocked and went in.

Michael looked at the pair. "Now that we're relatively private, would you care to tell me why you're here, Immortal?" Fitzcairn started, and Michael smiled. "Oh, you're related to Hugh, I take it. We were friends, once upon a time."

Knowles cleared her throat and said, "I'm what was said, Michael. Alexandra's aide."

"More likely bodyguard and chaperon," Brath said dryly. "Remember what he said? 'In return, you will assure the delivery is made, and what I'm sending arrives in the original condition you received it.' I have to wonder what she's like."

"You'll meet her yourselves, and can make your own determination," Fitzcairn said as Mal entered the cargo area. "Ah, Captain Reynolds." He looked Mal up and down, his face professionally blank. "Do you know who will be attending?"

"'Less sommat's changed, me, Michael, Brath, Kaylee, Simon an' Inara as Sir Warrick's escort," Mal answered. "Don't conjure anyone else wants to. Bit, well, high-falutin' for 'em."

Fitzcairn smiled slightly. "I understand. Society affairs aren't for everyone." He glanced at Michael, and said, "Miss Knowles is an aide to Sir Warrick's niece, and she's been sent to see to her accommodations. Will that be a problem?"

Mal looked at Knowles, then glanced at Michael, who shook his head. "No, 'less there's sommat we ain't been told."

"You'll be fully briefed at the affair," the retainer said as Inara and Kaylee descended from the shuttle. "Ah, Miss Serra. I see you're ready. The transport is outside. Please go with Miss Knowles, as we have some remaining business to discuss." Inara nodded, and followed the aide outside. "If we could have some privacy?" Simon nodded, took Kaylee's hand and they left for the common room. "I know payment was mentioned, but no amount was negotiated. Might we assume standard fare for two to Boros plus ten percent will be sufficient?"

Mal thought briefly. "Sounds fair, sir. Anythin' else we can talk over with Sir Warrick."

Fitzcairn took out a sheet of paper. "I'll need the names you'll be using," he said significantly.

"Michael Whitmer," Michael said. "The lady is Brath Draco. Kaywinnet Lee Frye, of course. Her young man is Simon Tam, but that might bring unwanted attention. Captain Reynolds and Inara Serra you know."

The retainer nodded as he wrote. "I believe we can supply satisfactory substitutes, and we'll have the invitations to you tomorrow afternoon." He looked up expectantly. "Is there anything else?"

Mal and Michael looked at each other, then at Brath, who shook her head. "Nothin'. Be pleased if you'd tell Sir Warrick we 'preciate this."

"I will, Captain. Thank you, and good evening." Fitzcairn let himself out, and they heard the sound of a transport lifting.

"Well, that was interesin'," Michael said. "Wonder what Knowles owes Harrow to be workin' for him."

"What'd I miss?" Mal asked as he noticed the swords.

"She's an Immortal," Brath said as she passed her sword to Michael, who put it and his away. "Never thought we'd run into any. Thought they wasn't here."

"Hunh. Thought that was just a legend," Mal said as someone knocked at the hatch. He opened it, and Knowles was there. "What happened? Miss your ride?"

"No, I'm supposed to inspect the accommodations, and come in with you," Knowles replied. She glanced at Whitmer and added, "And I need to talk with Michael and Brath. Sir Warrick wanted me to brief them about his niece. There are some things they'll need to know before you do. Nothing to do with you, Captain." He nodded. "As we'll be her security, we need to go over what can be arranged. When we're satisfied, we'll tell you and Sir Warrick tomorrow. Will that do?"

Mal gave her a penetrating look, then nodded. "Happens I trust Michael, an' I know Sir Warrick's word is good. Will do. Just r'member this is my boat."

Knowles smiled. "I will, and thank you." As Mal left for his bunk, she turned and said, "I never expected to find a Spoke Soul traveling with a dragon." She looked a them with no expression for a few seconds. "Who are you?"

"My Soul Name is Snake."

Knowles' mouth hung open and her eyes widened with surprise. "That can't be. You and your line never left Earth-that-was."

"That's in _this_ 'verse," Brath said as she led the way aft. "Michael and I come from another."

Knowles looked at them, then nodded. "I thought something felt different. Were you and Hugh Fitzcairn really friends?" Michael nodded, and she added, "He wasn't Quickened until he was forty. Andrew's his direct descendant."

"Not that Hugh would have cared," Michael said as they reached the passenger rooms. River and Simon's was empty, it being left after they'd paired up. "Here are the berths. Nothing fancy, but nice enough."

Danielle looked through the rooms, nodding. "Secure enough, here aft. You're nearby?"

"Forward-most port. We're light sleepers." Michael slid his and Brath's door open, and Knowles followed them. "What did we need to know the others couldn't hear?"

"I'm not the only Immortal. Lady Alexandra is another. She was Quickened about ten months ago, after a miraculous recovery from a shuttle crash. I've done my best, but it's not enough. She needs to go to Boros to get her out of the limelight, and get her trained. I know three weeks isn't enough, but it'll do for a start," she said, a soft Spanish accent creeping out. _"__¿__Comprende, Se__ñ__or?"_

_"Mui bien, Se__ñ__orita."_ Michael looked at her. "What part of Spain?"

"Castille. My name's close enough to my alias that I don't have to think about it."

"What other Immortals might there be?" Brath asked. "You implied there are others."

"At last count, there were four: Antonius Kalas, Morgan Walker, Darius and Rebecca Horne. Those we know of, that is. Most have gone into hiding, of course, plying their trades. Some honest, some not so."

"Hmm. Back home, those four are dead. I wonder if Rosamond's still about," Michael said.

"I haven't heard. Most remained on Earth-that-was, fighting for that stupid Prize." She looked at them pointedly. "More kept appearing, and it was never won."

Michael nodded. "It appears some things are inter-universally true." He paused. "I take it the McLeods didn't make it."

Danielle shook her head. "No word after eighteen-twenty. We lost track."

Michael sat on the bed, thinking. "And after arrival on Boros?"

"You haven't need to know, but I'll tell you. There's a rumour Cassandra's there. She can teach Alexandra and I how to survive."

Michael smiled. "Hmm. Perhaps I could pay her a visit. She and Zita Lavender were friends."

"That's a name I've never heard," Knowles said. "Who's she?"

"Probably the second-oldest Immortal remaining, after Quan. I'm not optimistic I'll see them. The Contest is still a vicious one, I'm sure."

"It is."

"Right. Is there anything else?"

Danielle shook her head. "Nothing that can't wait." She looked around at the pale walls, sighed and appeared to relax. "Twenty-four hours or so, and we can stop worrying."

"I doubt it," Brath said. "Ask someone about how hard it is to be found in the black. Some can do it. Those we have to be watchful for."

* * *

Later that evening, Knowles was introduced to the crew. She explained the official reason for her presence, finishing, "Michael mentioned you were found in the black. By whom? They may be a threat."

"One was taken care o' just after we left Lilac," Mal said. "Other was a bounty hunter named Early. Came lookin' for River an' Simon."

"I've heard of him." Danielle shook her head. "The man is a survivor, and has incredible luck."

"Is? Has?" Simon asked, sitting up and looking at her intently. "He's still alive?"

"Yes, though just barely when he was found. He never said what happened. After he recovered from his ordeal, he retrieved his ship and disappeared. He said something about unfinished business." She looked at the Tams. "You? The last I'd heard, after the wave, they withdrew the bounty, and denied ever wanting you."

"Officially," Michael commented. "That was ten months ago."

"'Member what ya said o' him afore?" Jayne asked.

"Wouldn' be first time I was wrong. Wouldn't be the first psychopath I've faced, neither," Michael replied.

"But River said—" Zoe began.

"Likely he's everythin' River said, but only y'all seen what I really am," Michael cut in. "Noticed somethin' when we felt Danielle: Brath's eyes went red. Means she's in dragon mode. Maybe can use our abilities, but we gotta be provoked." He looked at her. "Feel anythin'?"

"Barest flash, but I felt it," she confirmed. "I'm bettin' we'd have to be ready to kill for it to come back complete."

"Then what?" Mal asked.

"You'll see us at our best, _and_ worst. Someone sets us off bad enough, it's a bloodbath," Michael replied, looking at everyone. "Why I waited 'til Inara was off the boat to mention it. What she don't know she can't tell."

"Cain't be that bad," Kaylee said. "Y'all are real peaceable."

"Oh, yes it can," Knowles countered. "To you, what I've been through is just a legend. I've seen Michael in the past. He's known as the Lone Wolf for a reason." When Michael started, she smiled and said, "So, it's true."

"Ain't been called the Lone Wolf for a few centuries," Whitmer said. "He comes back, it's time to hide."

"You don't mean that," Mal said.

Michael's eyes darkened slightly. "Sure do, Mal. Got that nickname for a reason. Still use it, sometimes. Last night I was the Lone Wolf, lookin' for somethin' to get into, an' I found it." He told a condensed version of his prowl. "Gets any worse, I guarantee you'll see somethin' you don' wanna see again, _dong ma_?"

"Darker for anger, lighter for worry," Knowles said, nodding. "That matches what I remember."

Reynolds sat back and thought as the others looked at Michael and Brath worriedly. After a few minutes, he said, "Don' see that changes anythin'. Early comes, we deal with him." He looked at Michael. "Said ya was at your old level. What's that come to?"

"Faster an' stronger'n most. Ain't much smarter, but think faster on my feet an' react quicker. Can't be intimidated; all they can do is kill me, an' they gotta _work_ for it." Michael paused to think. "Me an' Early might be dead-even, but don't know for sure." He smiled. "Like a challenge, I do."

"Ain't getting over-confident, I hope," Zoe said. "River told me an' Wash to stay clear, an' you know we weren't weak."

"Know his type. Had a few come after me more'n once. Some was good, but not enough." Michael paused. "Not long after I returned to Starfleet. Two Imperials, three Free-Worlders, two Federation, four Ferengi, one Klingon and two _Rihannsu_. All in about nine months. Y'all can see I'm still here."

"That was before your change?" Simon asked. Michael nodded. "What are you?"

"Human-feline hybrid. Faster to start, trained hard for the rest. Some came with me from long 'fore then. Memories, some skills. Had to practice a lot. My folks always thought I was a prodigy, or sommat the like," Michael replied. "New stuff was always harder, it bein' new an' all," he finished with a grin.

Danielle nodded. "That matches what I remember. Spoke Souls and Immortals aren't very different, when you get down to brass tacks. Some adjust to the times, others try to live in the past. We don't usually get involved with each other, but there have been a few times when we cross paths, and it doesn't always end well." She looked at Michael, then added, "You'd be a prize on your own. I can just see the power you've gathered. How many Quickenings?"

"Eight, plus brushes with others," Whitmer replied after a few minutes. "We don't gain power the same way."

"We gonna have problems, there's more?" Jayne asked.

"Depends on who's where," Brath replied. "Won't know 'til we get close. Can't feel others further'n fifty meters; twenty's about average."

"Still don't change much," Mal said. "Least here an' now. Y'all's gonna have to deal with 'em, I understand the legends proper."

"You do, Mal. Most times, you'll never know they're here. Keep themselves quiet an' outta sight," Michael replied. "There's some as don't like Immortals 'cause they ain't 'normal,' whatever that means. Others want 'em gone, 'cause the Prize is ultimate knowledge an' power, enough to rule the 'verse, an' they don't want that, even if the winner's a saint." He paused in thought. "Not sure it'll end. More keep showin' up. Might never happen."

"There's bad ones?" Kaylee asked.

"Immortals are just folks who are born special," Brath replied. "No different from anyone else, you get down to it. All depends on how they grew up, what they was taught an' by who, an' what happened to 'em." She paused, as though think of something unpleasant. "There was one, grew up brain-damaged. Like a child. Had a keeper who got taken, an' didn't last long. Sad." She sighed. "No, bein' an Immortal ain't very fun. Always on guard, cain't have real friends, cain't open up to some. Worst part, least for women, cain't have children. Best you can do is adopt, an' that's another worry. What'll they say or do they find out? Who's gonna use 'em against you?" She shivered. "Glad I don't have that problem."

"Got your own," Jayne said. "Ain't hard ta figure dragons ain't too plentiful."

She nodded. "One reason why I'm with Michael. 'Sides bein' who an' what he is, he's been gathering what dragons there are. Ain't finished, yet, but it's good to see your own kind. Gets lonely."

"And I thought we had problems," Simon commented. "They're not that bad."

Knowles snorted. "Some of us would trade places, even if your problems sometimes seem too large, Simon. Being 'normal' would make up for it all. It's what Brath said, and there's more I won't say. We're already getting depressed," she finished with a twisted smile.

"Fair to say," Zoe replied. "What we doin' 'til tomorrow? _Serenity_'s ship-shape, sir. Got plenty o' supplies, least fresh and protein stores." She paused. "Might need some canned goods."

"You an' Jayne can take care o' that. Just so's we can still lift," Mal answered. "Guess we can practice bein' folks what go to these shindigs regular. Or try. Cain't make a plow horse into a prancer." When Kaylee glared at him, he added, "Speakin' o' me, _mei-mei_. Old warhorse, can't change."

"Just for that, I'm gonna try," Frye said as she took Simon's hand and left for the cargo area. "Brath, Michael, you comin'?

Michael chuckled as he lit a cigarette. "Thanks, Mal. Now I gotta actually do sometin'."

"Sure y'all don't mind the chance to get gussied up an' strut a spell," Reynolds said with a grin. "Happens I could, I'd do it."

Brath grinned at him evilly. "You asked for it. Gonna make you at least able to not stumble your way through a dance."

"What?" Reynolds asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Ya opened your mouth, Mal," Michael said. "Might wanna look into that."

The next day found the crew brushing up on a few steps. Kaylee and Simon had improved most, almost as smooth as Brath and Michael. Mal found himself actually enjoying himself, to his surprise. Brath was a stern teacher, but only stepped on his toes when he needed it, or so she said. Knowles occasionally took a turn; she knew the music selection and dances they'd be dealing with. She seemed to come out of her shell, or so Mal thought. He guessed she didn't like being a lady all the time. "What's Miss Alexandra like?" he asked as they waltzed.

"Somewhere between Kaylee and Inara," Danielle replied. "Bit like Brath, too. Independent, outspoken, something of a tom-boy, but not too much. That's what got her in the accident. She tried to solo too soon." She shook her head. "Poor girl. Found out she wasn't as good as she thought she was. Now she's got to go through it again, but it's much more serious, this time."

"So, bein' an Immortal ain't that great."

"No. Imagine having to move away, change your identity and be constantly on watch for other Immortals."

"Happens it's familiar," Mal said after a few minutes. "Got my own troubles followin' me I can't get rid o'." The music stopped, and Mal bowed. "Thanks, ma'am. Ain't enjoyed a dance so much."

Knowles smiled. "Charmed, Captain." When Mal walked away to get a drink, she approached Michael, who was digging through one of his containers. "I've a favour to ask."

"I thought you might."

"I need to practice." When Michael looked at her, Danielle added, "After trying to teach Alexandra, I learned I'm not as good as I should be. I'm barely competent in most styles."

Michael smiled thinly. "While I'm probably an expert in all," he said. "Fair enough. Let me find – ah, here it is." He removed a dress that matched Simon's suit. "This should do for Kaylee. And here's Brath's favourite," he added as he removed a gold-trimmed emerald-green dress. "Now comes the interesting part: Putting it all together."

Knowles pictured the dresses on the women, and smiled. "Kaylee may not like how much cleavage or leg she'll be showing."

Michael removed a shawl. "She'll get used to it. Once she's with Simon, she won't care."

She chuckled. "Whitmer's Finishing School."

He grinned. "Wouldn't be the first time. Be right back. Dress for the occasion."

Michael returned to find Knowles wearing pants, boots and blouse, her rapier out. "Good. Let's remember this is only practice, shall we?"

"I can tell without looking I can't take you," Knowles replied. "I could feel you as we entered the Docks."

Michael nodded as he removed a copy of an 1840s NCO sword. "Right. Let's see what you know, and what I can help you with. _En garde, Mademoiselle._"

They began, and Michael noted she used the Spanish style. _Logical_, he thought as Brath, Zoe and Jayne arrived, drawn by the noise, and sat down to watch. Simon arrived after about a minute and stood there, studying their styles. Michael concentrated on the practice, barely noticing as River, Kaylee, Inara and Mal arrived to watch.

He noted her technique was sound, but she didn't follow through, and didn't maneuver as much as she should. He exploited those weaknesses until she corrected, then switched to French, which threw Knowles off until she adjusted. Once she seemed comfortable, he switched again, this time to Italian; she corrected and adjusted a little sooner, and she smiled, as though enjoying the lesson.

They continued for what Michael thought was a half-hour, when he smoothly disengaged and saluted. "Very nice," he replied as Danielle returned. "We'll do this again, later." He glanced at the time display. "Nearly time to get ready."

Everyone looked at him curiously. He didn't seem to be fatigued, while Knowles was breathing a little heavily. Brath smiled knowingly. _It's not just the exercise, Michael_, she said silently, chuckling when he nodded. _This could be interesting, depending on what happens._

_Let's not plan for it, Brath_, he replied in kind. "Right. Let's get cleaned up," he said as he wiped his face.

As the others left, Knowles approached him. "I have something to tell you, Michael."

"Brath noticed and told me," he replied neutrally as he re-packed his sword. "Should I ask?"

"You know what every Immortal has to go through; you've probably been through it yourself." She looked at him frankly. "I'm not asking for anything you're unwilling to give." She glanced aft. "Unless Brath has objections."

"She finds it amusing. I have a cult of personality I can't get away from, and you're not the first or last to fall, I'm sure."

"You don't need to worry. I'm not interested in forever, or even past the trip." She smiled sadly when he sighed with relief. "I suppose you've lost a few along the way, too."

"More than a few. That's one reason I'm the way I am." He looked at her for a moment, then said, "Well, we won't plan beyond the next day or two. Fair enough?"

Danielle smiled. "More than fair. Now let's get ready. Lord Harrow wants us there early, so we can get our business finished."

"Then why the invitations?"

"People will ask when they see an unfamiliar face." She gave him a severe look, then smiled. "Really, you should have known."

Michael snorted. "That's not the only habit I've gotten out of."

When everyone gathered, there were stares, which could be easily understood. Mal had improved on his garb, which looked more like a genuine suit, rather than a collection. Danielle wore a classic basic black dress that made her look darker and mysterious. Michael and Brath were a study of contrasts: His suit was dark grey and looked more like a tailored uniform, while her dress and hair shone like emeralds and rubies. But everyone looked at Kaylee as though they didn't recognize her: The midnight-blue sheath set off her skin and her hair was styled simply but elegantly, and Brath had lent her jewelry that set it all off. She smiled and waved shyly. "How do I look?"

"Like the Princess at the Ball," Mal said. "You look beautiful, _mei-mei_." Kaylee blushed as she looked at Simon, who stood there, unable to speak for a few minutes. "Stunnin' may be more like," Reynolds added.

"Never thought I'd see the day Kaylee'd stop ever'thin'," Jayne said. "Gonna have ta fight 'em off with a stick, ya was any purtier—_Oof!_" he said as River elbowed him. "It's true, ain't it?"

"You ain't helpin' much, Jayne," Zoe said. "Happens River might want to go."

"We can't take that risk," Michael said as he removed a dress saber from a container and buckled it on. "We don't know who will be there."

"They gonna let that through?"

"They will," Knowles answered. "A man who wears a sword is a gentleman, and isn't someone you'd want to trifle with. It says he knows how to use it, and won't hesitate if provoked."

Mal blinked. "You do that pretty well, ya know?"

Knowles smiled. "I've had to."

"Won't ask 'less it comes to it." Mal turned when the rapping started. "Guess our ride's here. Zoe, ship's yours. Y'all feel like a party, keep it down, an' don't make a mess," he added with a slight grin.

"We'll be fine, sir. Have a good time, but not _too_ good. Got a job." Her eyes twinkled slightly.

"Will do." Mal opened the hatch, and Fitzcairn looked at him. "Ready when you are, sir."

Fitzcairn stepped in, and looked at everyone. "My, I'd never have guessed," he said, smiling with approval as he passed out the gold-engraved invitations. "Lord Harrow is expecting you. Come with me, please."

Thirty minutes later, Harrow greeted them with a warm smile. "Good of you to come." He stopped, his mouth hanging open, when he saw Kaylee. "M-miss Frye? Goodness, you're lovelier than before."

"It helps when you have good coaches," Knowles replied, looking at Michael and Brath. Kaylee smiled shyly.

"So I see. Please, go in and make yourselves comfortable. Captain, would you join us, please?" Mal, Brath, Michael and Danielle followed him into a large but cozy library, where a young brunette dressed in red lounged on a sofa. "Alexandra, your manners." The woman stood, looking at the three from _Serenity_. "Better, I suppose. Captain, Michael and Brath, this is my niece, Alexandra Racine. Alexandra, this is Captain Malcolm Reynolds, Michael Whitmer and Brath Draco. They'll be seeing you to Boros."

"Do I have to go? It's perfectly safe here, Uncle Warrick," Alexandra half-complained, as though trying to change his mind.

Michael approached and looked down at her, his eyes locking with hers. She saw something there, and backed away, shivering. "Safe? Ask Simon about _safe_ sometime, miss," he said in a low tone that made everyone except Brath look at him nervously. Racine backed into the sofa, and sat down hard. "Safe is a _relative_ term, as Danielle can tell you from experience." He turned to Harrow, who watched with narrowed eyes. "I believe we should lay our cards on the table, sir."

"Yes, I agree. Alexandra became an Immortal ten months ago, Captain. She 'miraculously' revived after a fatal shuttle crash." When Mal nodded, he continued, "Miss Knowles has worked for my family for many generations, though she never said why. At least until that day," he finished, looking at her significantly.

Danielle nodded. "I was told by Cassandra, sir. She said I'd find and train an apprentice, but didn't say when he or she'd come along, only that I'd know." She looked at Alexandra, then continued, "I had to lie about you to Victor. He was asking some unpleasant questions I didn't dare answer. I've warned you about other Immortals; what you didn't know of were the Hunters."

Michael started. "Those blighters?" He paused, then shook his head. "I might have known. One doesn't exist without the other. Who's her Watcher?"

"We don't know if she has one, but if there is, I'd be willing to wager they'll try to book passage with us."

Michael nodded. "That could work for and against us." He looked at her narrowly. "Who's _yours_?"

"Fitzcairn, of course. He'll be staying. He's already sent word to Boros. Someone will be awaiting me." Knowles sighed. "Perhaps they stay uninvolved, but their presence weighs on us. And we don't know who they're loyal to."

"Who's the head Watcher? There's always one."

"We don't know. He or she's stayed in the shadows. After Dawson was killed, they seemingly withdrew. Now they keep their distance."

"It has to be Kalas. First the McLeods, then Dawson, and probably Hugh," Brath said. "Do they know of us?"

"No, and that will not change," Harrow replied. "Fitzcairn will send word, but not until you signal your arrival. Once Alexandra is in Cassandra's custody, I believe we can relax a bit." He looked at Whitmer and Brath for a moment, then asked, "Are you expecting trouble?"

"Does the sun rise? I'm _always_ expecting trouble, as it always seems to find me. I hate going into any situation blind, as it's a good way to die," Michael replied. "If I thought I could, and not draw attention to her, I'd speak to Cassandra myself."

Alexandra grew angrier as the discussion continued without her. She stood, walked into the middle of the group and said, "I'm not going. You're all making this up, just to shuffle me out of sight. My reputation doesn't reflect on you, Uncle."

"You are, and that's final. I had to bury your mother, and I won't bury you. That is, if there's anything left to bury," Harrow replied testily. "Miss Knowles has her instructions, from me and her superiors, and they'll be carried out."

"You might believe you're ready to take care of yourself, but you're not," Danielle added. "I've already reached my limits, and I can't protect myself, let alone a spoiled brat who thinks she can charm the 'verse into submission. There are plenty out there who'd love to have you as a plaything, even more so since you won't stay dead. They'd have a field day, and you'd know what a living hell really is."

"You're joking," Racine said. "The Alliance won't let it happen."

"Oh, ye of unshakable faith in the system," Michael sneered. "If the Alliance knew, every Immortal would be hunted and captured to be experimented on to learn what makes them tick. You have no idea how unpleasant humanity can be to itself, and if you learn on your own, it will be a very, _very_ hard lesson." He stared at her until she shrank back and sat down. "I know for a fact how poorly the human race treats itself, or selected parts of itself. I was there for quite a few horrible examples throughout history, at least through the mid twenty-first century. Despite the advances, the savage lives on, concealed by a very thin veneer of civilisation, ready to spring out when chaos comes a-brawling through. Captain Reynolds knows that from recent experience. If he tells you, you'll learn how much the Alliance cares about one little slip of a girl."

Mal nodded. "Maybe I'll tell you, when we're on the way. Won't like it, _dan nang_, Miss."

"I won't go!"

Michael reached down, grabbed her wrists, yanked her to her feet and snarled, "Say that when death comes for you. The outcome will be the same. You'll go, and nothing and no-one will be able to change it. When will you realise this is for _his_ safety, not just your own, you ignorant twit! Hasn't any of this made an impression? This is not a game. People die every day in the 'verse, some because they thought they were untouchable – you, for instance – others through no fault of their own. There are truly _evil_ people out there who'd think nothing of breaking your will and pride. And they're not the worst, by any means. When you meet River, you'll know what humanity can do, and what lengths they'll go to achieve their goals. Here's a name I want you to remember: _Miranda_."

Racine looked at him, wide-eyed. "That was faked, to undermine the Alliance's reputation."

"No, it wasn't. Every word's true," Mal replied. "Happens we was there. Those people all lay down and died, 'cause the Alliance wanted 'em to be no trouble. An' the Reavers ain't a lie; had three close shaves with 'em. Cost me my pilot. Alliance sent an operative to kill us. Got Shepherd Book an' his flock, an' what friends we had tryin' to stop us. All to keep a dirty little secret that weren't so little, and more'n a little dirty. You think they'd care about one little girl? They got billions in the 'verse to worry over; you ain't even on radar. Better hope you never get there, neither. I did, an' got the scars to prove it."

Alexandra looked at Brath and Danielle. Brath said, "There are worse than that. One group in particular has tried for decades to take every sentient race and make them a part of it. We call them the Borg, and they are relentless in establishing their idea of perfection throughout our 'verse, and they see it as doing you a _favor_. As though losing what makes you an individual can be compensated for. Imagine having no will of your own, no thoughts of your own, no privacy. Living for, and being sacrificed for the collective's survival with hardly a thought. Having your skills and knowledge used against your own kind, and not having the strength to resist. Imagine it."

"That's not true," Racine protested weakly.

"I assure you it is," Michael said. "A friend of mine was assimilated by them, and he was utterly devastated by what they made him do, and humiliated that he hadn't the strength to fight them. You somewhat know him, Mal. Captain Picard. If you ever meet in person, you could compare notes. I imagine he can sympathise with you over Serenity Valley, and you with him over Wolf 359. He _hates_ them for the damage they did, and blames himself for every death."

Everyone noticed how Michael's eyes looked far away as he spoke, as though he was seeing what he was speaking of. Alexandra did, and stopped fighting entirely. "All right. I'll go, if it's that important to you. I can't stand the look in your eyes."

"You don't want to understand. You'll have it, too," Brath replied. "To quote a good friend, 'You don't know the half of it.' You couldn't stand it." She looked at the floor. "And we can, barely."

"Happens that's enough o' that," Mal replied. "Anythin' else we should know?"

"Nothing I'm aware of," Harrow replied after studying Michael for a few moments. "It may be I've nothing to worry about. I can't explain, but I feel I've made the best possible choice."

"I only hope I live up to your expectations," Michael replied as he released Alexandra, who sat down and looked at him with a mixture of anger, fear and wonder.

"How do you do that? How can you go from a martinet to a gentleman so quickly?"

Michael smiled, and it wasn't a pleasant one. "I've been both, when necessary. You'll learn soon enough, I suspect. You'll have to learn to become a chameleon in order to survive. When that's not enough, you'll need to know how to fight. I wasn't joking about death coming. It comes to everyone, eventually. Even Immortals."

"Alexandra, I'm not sending you away because you're a problem. I'm sending you away for your safety and your family here," Harrow said quietly. "Danielle's told me what lengths some Immortals will go to in their quest. They'd use any one of us to draw you out, and likely dispose of us when we weren't necessary."

"More than likely," Michael replied. "Rosamond of Kent did that more than once, and she wasn't the worst. Axel Whittaker had the nasty habit of finding new Immortal women and keeping them as pets, using them to restore the wonder he'd lost so very long ago, and when they were no longer … _entertaining_, he'd take their heads. He nearly did that to Felicia Martins, in my 'verse." He paused. "Is Axel still about?" he asked Knowles.

"I've no idea. What was he like?"

"If this one's even close, he's quite the charmer." Whitmer looked at Alexandra with a surprisingly predatory expression. "You're just what he looks for: Young, inexperienced, easily flattered and impressed. Your minor nobility makes you even more vulnerable to a rogue like him. You'd be perfect," he finished, purring so dangerously Racine recoiled, shivering. "But Brath and I are here to prevent that," Michael continued briskly, startling everyone. "If you want to learn what it is to be an Immortal, you'll go, and learn your lessons well. Otherwise – _Sssst!_" he finished, drawing a finger across his throat.

"That's a bit melodramatic," Harrow observed.

"So is life."

Harrow nodded with an ironic smile. "Yes, it is. Well, I suppose that concludes our business. Captain, I'm sorry if this causes you any problems. I've increased payment by one-third to hopefully compensate."

"Much obliged," Mal replied as he looked at Michael. "Happens we shouldn't have too much trouble, we leave quiet-like."

"Then let's join the party," Harrow replied as a voice announced the first guests. "It's bad form for the host not to be there."

Atherton Wing appeared at the entrance unannounced and looked around the ballroom. He didn't see Reynolds, but knew he was there. Harrow's transport made a round-trip to the Docks not long before the affair began. He still couldn't believe how easily he'd bribed his way in, but knew the outrageous amount of coin would be a pittance compared to having another chance at the low-life scum who pretended to be his equal. This time, however, there'd be a different outcome.

He descended the low steps to the floor, mingling with the small crowd that didn't acknowledge his existence. _Let them ignore me after I regain my honor_, he thought. _They'll come crawling, fawning and groveling._ He looked around, trying to locate the people Badger had described in his message, but didn't see them. _Where could they be?_

_"Sir Warwick Harrow and Inara Serra! Miss Kaywinnet Lee Frye and Simon Tamarlane! Sir Michael Whitmer and Lady Brath Draco! Captain Malcolm Reynolds and Lady Alexandra Racine!"_ the major domo boomed. Atherton turned to see them, and he started. Those with Sir Warrick looked nothing like the rag-tag he'd expected of a presumptuous bumpkin's companions. He threaded his way toward them through the growing crowd, who all turned to look at the strangers.

"Sir Warrick, how good it is to see you," Wing said in his oiliest tone. Harrow continued on with Inara on his arm as though nothing had happened. "I see you've come down in the world, if you're associating with rogues, whores, cut-throats and thieves. I pity you." That had the desired effect. Harrow stopped dead-still, and his shoulders shook slightly. "In fact, I'm appalled you'd invite these rascals into your home. Be sure to count your silver after they leave."

The ball-room went deathly silent as everyone watched for Harrow's reaction. As he watched, Wing noticed the man in grey lean close and murmur something. Harrow looked at him, glanced back at Wing and nodded with a jerk, then continued on. The others glanced back, and followed him as the man and his woman approached, and Wing looked at them with contempt. "It takes more than expensive clothing to make a gentleman out of a rogue, or a lady out of a whore."

"Something you're no doubt _very_ much the expert in, Atherton Wing," the man replied, his piercing blue eyes filled with disdain. "Insulting a man under his own roof after appearing without invitation, taking great pleasure in insulting his guests in front of his peers and his own family, and stooping to name-calling like a common school-boy. Yes, you're the _perfect_ man to comment on others' failings."

There was a collective intake of breath, then the party resumed as the guests began to chuckle. "Atherton's more than met his match," someone said.

"Who are you?"

"Michael Whitmer; rogue, thief and cut-throat. This is my whore, Brath Draco," the man replied. He didn't raise his voice, but his tone carried a definite menace. "Why don't you accept your ostracism gracefully, Atherton? May I call you Atherton?"

"Shut up, you lout. Whatever you think you're doing, I'm going to have my revenge," Wing retorted. "Reynolds ruined me, and I'm not going to stand for it." He wondered why he'd blurted out the truth, instead of what he meant to say. Those close by scowled at him and moved away.

"As you said, it takes more than clothing to make a gentleman," Whitmer replied pleasantly. "It's not going to happen. Captain Reynolds has been chartered by Sir Warrick for legitimate business, as opposed to your reason to be here." He glanced back, then asked softly, "Who told you we'd be here?"

"A businessman of my acquaintance."

"Badger's going to regret that," the woman replied with a cruel smile.

"That hardly matters. Step aside. I have more to say to Reynolds." He started forward, only to feel Whitmer's strong grip on his arm. "Take your hand off me, you _yúchûn __hundan_!"

The room went silent again, and a few of the men gathered in a wide, loose circle to watch as the women moved to the far end of the ball-room. "And if I don't, you _meiyou muqin de xiao gou_?" Whitmer asked dangerously.

Wing stepped back, triumph swiftly appearing and vanishing as he said, "There. You heard it. He insulted me. I demand satisfaction." Harrow and Inara approached as he looked around at the others.

"Atherton, this is foolish," Harrow said. "You know nothing of this man, and I assure you that could be very unpleasant."

"As though anyone could compete with me." Wing looked Michael up-an-down. "Anyone can carry a sword, even a thief."

"Money may buy many things, but it doesn't change a man's nature, boy. In fact, it tends to amplify whatever's there," Whitmer answered. "Age doesn't being wisdom; it only transforms juvenile stupidity into arrogant conceit. You spoke the first insult, and _I_ demand an apology for myself, my lady and Lord Harrow."

"And if I don't?"

Michael saw it then: Wing had planned for Mal to react, but was willing to accept anyone, if it caused trouble for Reynolds. _So be it, you idiot._ "Then let's do it right." He left Brath with Harrow and strode to one of the men nearby, who had a pair of calfskin gauntlets tucked into his belt. "May I borrow your gages, sir?" The man nodded and handed them over. Michael returned to Wing, slapping the gloves against his palm. "For the final time, I demand an apology."

* * *

Kaylee watched as the confrontation went on, and when Michael turned and asked for the gloves, she asked, "What's goin' on, Simon?"

"If Wing doesn't apologize, Michael's going to challenge him." Simon watched carefully, trying to assess Wing. He couldn't tell much from the man's clothing, which – if he'd heard correctly – was what he wore nearly a year ago. It told nothing about him, other than he seemed to have more money than sense.

* * *

Michael watched as Wing smiled, savoring the moment. _You're not going to like this one bit,_ he thought. _Be intelligent, and see what's standing before you._

Wing spat on him. "I refuse."

Michael nodded, and before anyone could react, his right hand slipped into one glove, and he gave Wing a back-handed slap that echoed throughout the room. Wing flinched and recoiled, then smiled. "Challenge offered, and accepted." That got him another slap, this time palm-first. It resounded with a _crack!_ Michael said, "Very well. Tomorrow morning, your choice of weapon. I choose the locale. Decisions exchanged at sunrise."

"Then you'll come with me."

Michael's eyes darkened. "I'll not be housed under _your_ roof, blackguard."

"He'll he housed here," Harrow said. "This took place under my roof; my privilege."

Wing smiled derisively. "Have it your way, Warrick," he sneered. "The outcome won't change." He turned and strutted out, leaving the room and the building.

"Do you need a second?"

Michael turned to see the man he'd borrowed the gauntlets from. "No, I've never reneged, sir. But thank you. And forgive me for getting blood on your gages."

"Keep them with my blessing, sir. They've never had a better use. Good luck."

The guests approached Harrow and apologized as they left. When he and _Serenity_'s crew were alone, he sighed. "Was that necessary, Michael?"

"Whyn't you tell him, Inara?"

Serra turned and said, "I could see it in his eyes. When you didn't give him what he wanted, he decided killing Michael would do. He wanted Captain Reynolds." When Mal flinched, she said, "Anything to cause you trouble, Mal."

"What I wanna know is how he knew we was here."

Brath smiled. "I'm sure Badger's going to have some very interesting dreams tonight, Mal."

Reynolds shuddered. "Couldn' happen to a better." He looked at Michael, who was removing his jacket. "What now? He's good, Michael. Let me think I was doin' good, then showed me I wasn't."

Michael smiled. "Yes, and I intend to re-pay him in kind. You've watched me, Inara," he said as she started to protest. "Does Atherton stand even a snowball's chance in hell?"

She looked into his eyes and felt a chill. "No," she replied softly as she huddled into her shawl. "What good will killing him do?"

"Kill him? If I do that, he won't learn," Whitmer replied. "I don't want his pathetic life on my conscience. I'm retribution, not death. I'll re-pay him for what he did to Mal, and teach him he's not the top predator, here or in the 'verse. I'll break him, if I do anything."

Harrow looked at him with grudging respect. "All in all, more satisfying to everyone." He looked around the group, and sighed. "I'd hoped for a better evening, and I'm sorry, especially for you, Alexandra."

She shook her head. "It's not important." She looked at Michael. "Do you need witnesses?"

"This will be very public, but you can come. I thought the park we passed would do."

"It should; it's where all duels take place," Harrow replied ironically.

"Oh. In that case, I see no reason why we shouldn't enjoy ourselves until tomorrow. _Carpe diem_. I don't intend to worry myself to sleep."

"You can't be serious."

"Happens I can see he is, Inara," Mal replied. "Ain't nothin' to do 'til tomorrow."

Harrow watched and listened, then found himself nodding. "Then as you say, sir. Be sure you're awake at the right time." He bowed, and left the room.

"What do we do now?" Kaylee asked.

"This is morbid and unnecessary, Michael," Simon protested.

"No, it's not. This is how we lived in the DragonRiders," Brath said as she removed the pins that kept her hair up. "We never knew if there'd be a next day, or next hour, sometimes. Celebrate after it's over, yes, but there's no reason to deny ourselves," she said, glancing at Knowles. "Any of you who feel uncomfortable can go back to _Serenity_. We'll be fine."

Fitzcairn appeared at that moment, holding a pair of small items. "Before you adjourn, I have these for you," he said as he passed them to Michael and Brath. "Your identification, as agreed. I'm sorry if they're not to your liking, but we were hoping to discuss the information before the … unexpected interruption of the festivities," he said. "And this is for you, Captain," he added, handing over a pouch that jingled slightly.

"Much 'preciated," Mal said.

Michael and Brath looked at the idents, and found themselves chuckling. "Very interesting," Brath said. "I didn't know we were related to Sir Warrick on his mother's side."

"I'm surprised to see I'm actually a lord," Michael replied. He studied the information on both sets if identification and smiled. "Absolutely fool-proof. Unquestionable and unverifiable without certain knowledge and access." He stopped as he saw one last item. "This can't be: I'm a former Browncoat."

"It's true enough," Fitzcairn replied. "Sir Warrick had relatives on both sides, and you had to buy your way back into society's good graces, which is why you've not been heard of before." He glanced at Alexandra, who snickered. "A parallel of your cousin's reputation. Rather ironic, wouldn't you agree?"

"I love it," Brath said. "If only Wing – oh, he'll do some checking, won't he?" She giggled evilly.

"I bet it's gonna be interestin' to hear," Mal said. "Well, we oughta get back to _Serenity_. Who's comin'?"

After Simon, Kaylee and Inara nodded, Alexandra said, "I'll be going with you. I want to see where I'm going to be spending a few weeks. I'll be bringing my luggage. And no, it won't be a lot. I have to travel light."

"That reminds me," Michael said. "Who's her Watcher, Fitzcairn? We have a right to know." Fitzcairn handed him a small folder. "Hmm, someone else who's learned to anticipate me, Brath. I'll study this tonight. Are you going back?"

"Only long enough to bring what you might need," she replied. "Swords, different clothes." She glanced at Danielle. "Some sundries."

"What?"

"Never you mind, Kaylee," Michael said. "Happens you might conjure it, give it some time." Frye blushed when she saw the looks Knowles was giving Whitmer. "An' maybe not."

"Anythin' we can do for ya, Michael?" Mal asked.

"Showin' up u'd be 'preciated."

The transport settled near _Serenity_'s ramp, and everyone wondered what the gathering at one end of the Docks was all about. Zoe opened the hatch as they stepped out. When Mal exited, Jayne met him as he sauntered back, grinning. "What the _di yu_'s goin' on?"

"Seems Badger's gone loco, Mal," the mercenary said as he puffed on his cigar. "Woke screamin' about bein' et by giant spiders, or somethin'. Ran all over the docks, an' fin'ly collapsed, over yonder. Got a look at him; lights is on, but nobody home, _dong ma_?" He smiled as Zoe joined them. She watched as the others embarked, and said, "Where's Michael? Ain't he comin'?"

"Happens my old friend Atherton Wing showed up, an' tried insultin' us to get me in a fightin' mood. Michael got in his way, an' ended up challengin' him." He smiled as they boarded. "Happens I liked seein' him get slapped a couple."

"Wing any good? Saw Michael ain't no slouch," Cobb said.

"Not good enough," Brath said as she walked to the containers. She put her hand on top of the second, and when it didn't open, she snarled, _"Open up, you bloody thing!"_ It opened, and she smiled. "Of course; the one phrase I'd use." She reached inside and removed a tall case. "Tell the driver I'll be along. Have to get different clothes, and some other things."

Alexandra stopped at Mal's side carrying two bags, with her sword slung over her shoulder. "Where am I staying, Captain?"

"Follow Brath. She'll show you."

Jayne watched as she walked aft, then said, "She the other one goin' ta Boros?"

"Yep. Another Immortal, so stay clear. River might have a problem."

"Hope there ain't gonna be anyone comin' after 'em, sir," Zoe said. "Don't need that kind o' trouble. Got plenty."

"Shouldn' be, Zoe. Michael's got info on her Watcher. He or she comes along for the ride, treat 'em like anyone else, long as they behave." Zoe nodded and walked aft. He watched as the crowd broke up when an ambulance arrived, and the med-techs took charge. "Well, happens Badger's no problem, now. Wonder who's gonna replace 'im."

"Still got Early an' Niska, Mal."

"An' more, besides," Reynolds sighed. "Well, got an early mornin', we wanna see Michael do this. Wanna come?"

"Nah. Got no use fer fancy blade-work, Mal. Think Michael can take 'im?"

"Ain't a question he can. Just wonderin' how long he'll play with 'im. Hope it ain't long; got a trip to start."

"We gettin' paid?" Mal held up and shook the bag. It jingled pleasantly. "Guess Harrow's a man o' his word."

Mal smiled. "So am I. Let's get some shut-eye."

Brath pushed her way between them, carrying two cases, with a bag slung over one shoulder. "'Scuse me, or you're gonna find out what 'dragon lady' _really_ means."

Mal and Jayne watched as she closed the hatch behind her, and they heard transport lift. When Jayne seemed about to ask, Mal said, "Don't. Better that way."

Michael studied the file while Brath was gone. He was in a suite that was opulent by his standards, but Spartan for Persephone, or so Knowles had told him. Soft music played as he read, learning about Alexandra's Watcher. _James Wainwright. 47, from Shadow. Interesting. Recruited after the War, from the intelligence branch. Finished training in time to be assigned to Alexandra_. He smiled. _Train a rookie on a rookie. Clean record, or so it appears_. He closed the file and stared out the window, watching the stars.

Danielle walked out of the bath, wearing a translucent ivory robe and drying her hair. "What have you learned?"

"Likely not enough," Michael replied as he turned to look at her. "You look rather tasty, _Se__ñorita_," he said with a smile.

"That was my intention," she replied. "Are we going to wait for Brath?"

"That all depends on you," he replied. She dropped the towel, let the robe fall to the floor, walked up to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Then take your time. It's more fun that way," he added with a smile.

The door opened, and Brath entered, stopping to look at them and smile. After closing the door, she dropped the bags and set the case down, then walked over to help Danielle after letting her dress fall. "I can see my timing is still perfect," she said with a lascivious grin. Knowles smiled as she removed Michael's shirt. "Oh, really? This should be very interesting."

"I may not live to morning. Oh, my; poor me."

* * *

Early the next morning, Michael, Brath and Danielle were enjoying breakfast with Harrow as they waited for Wing to send word of his weapon choice. They expected swords; Atherton had used it exclusively, and bragged occasionally about his skill.

"What if he chooses something else?" Danielle asked, knowing where their thoughts were. "He may choose guns or knives."

"What?" Michael asked in false shock. "A _gentleman_ using weapons suited for rogues and cut-throats? Doubtful. He may go Florentine, but that's all."

Harrow looked at him thoughtfully. "You know how society works better than anyone I've ever met."

"Michael's been there before, Sir Warrick. He may despise society, but he had little choice but to live in it," Brath replied. "You don't intend to draw this out, I hope."

"I don't intend to let it go longer than a minute at most," Whitmer replied with a growl. "He needs to learn the stink of money can't cover the stink of barbarous insolence or inflammatory conceit, which I despise in anyone, not only the nobility. I'm going to humiliate him worse than Mal did, and I don't need to draw blood to do it. That will make it worse."

Harrow looked at him, then nodded. "He has that effect on everyone. After his performance last night, and his treatment of Captain Reynolds, I heartily approve. He needs that lesson; I only wonder if he'll learn it."

"He may be more cautious in the future," Knowles said. "Or he'll go on as he has, until someone decides he'd be best as a centerpiece at a funeral."

Michael nearly choked on his omelet. "You've been reading Heinlein, I see. I recall that phrase."

After a moment, Fitzcairn walked into the dining room. "I have the message, sir. It's to be swords, as we expected. I've told the messenger the location. When do we depart?"

Harrow looked at Whitmer, who began to attack his breakfast with earnest. "Within the hour."

_Serenity_'s crew had finished breakfast when River looked forward, her head tilted to one side. "Company," she said.

Mal looked at her questioningly. "Sir Warrick's people?" Tam nodded. "Prob'ly time to go." He looked at Alexandra, who stood and walked aft. "Guess so. Zoe, ship's yours. Simon, you, Kaylee an' River stay here. Don' need to take chances."

"This is still partly my fault," Inara said. "I'm coming."

"Didn't think I could stop you."

Jayne walked into the dining area, holding a note. "Guy said to give ya this, Mal."

Reynolds opened the paper, read it and nodded. "An hour, same place as before. No weapons, 'cept for self-protection." He looked around the table. "That's it. Let's get ready."

Michael stood at one end of the cleared space, dressed in pants, boots and a loose shirt, hands behind his back as he watched Wing go through his "warm up," which was nothing more than a show of his "superior" skill. He suppressed a smile as Brath yawned. _Stop that. He doesn't care_.

_Neither do I. I want this over. We have a job to do_, she replied silently as the transport arrived. After a few minutes, Harrow arrived with Mal, Inara and Alexandra.

Wing noticed, and smiled. "Good. We're all here." He looked at Michael as he took his favorite sword. "Ready when you are, _sir_," he sneered. Brath stepped forward, holding two swords. Michael drew the _katana_, and nodded as she stepped back. "That won't help you," Wing said.

"It's not meant to help you, either," Michael replied. He saluted, and Wing returned it arrogantly. "Ready."

"This fight is to the death, or submission," the referee said. "Begin!"

Everyone gasped as Michael exploded into motion. Wing barely moved into guard when the _katana_ smashed his sword aside, knocking it out of his hand, sending it spinning out of reach. They gaped as the sword flashed in, straight for Wing's neck, only to stop at his throat, its edge barely making contact. Wing recoiled, and the edge drew blood as Michael kept it in place.

Whitmer looked into Wing's eyes, and Atherton began to wilt visibly as the reality began to sink in. "Do you yield?" Wing barely shook his head. "Then you leave me no choice." The sword swung back, then flashed. Wing's shirt flapped open in the breeze; the stroke had only sliced the buttons, scattering them, and the sword was back at his throat. Wing paled, and trembled. "_Now_ do you yield?" Another no. Michael looked at him for a long moment, then shrugged. He lunged forward, and the sword flashed again. There was a solid _thonk!_ as the pommel struck Wing behind the ear. He collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

Michael stepped back, turning the sword away. "I'm satisfied. Are there any objections?" The people who had come with Wing looked at each other uncomfortably. "I see. Then this is over, unless there's a complaint. Other than ending this without bloodshed." They all nodded. "Good. We're done."

Mal and Inara stood there as he walked back and re-sheathed the sword, their mouths hanging open. "I-I don't believe it."

Michael smiled grimly as Wing's retainers gathered around him, then carried him away. "I did say I was faster than most."

Mal nodded. "That ya did, Michael." He looked at Harrow, who watched Whitmer appraisingly. "Is it done?"

"I believe so. I doubt he'll try again, considering how handily he was neutralized," Sir Warrick replied, as Alexandra watched Michael, her eyes shining. "That concludes our side of this affair. I'm satisfied."

"Then I guess this is goodbye, for now, sir," Mal said. "Gotta say, parties here is interestin'."

Harrow smiled ironically. "That they are. Good day, Captain. Best of luck." He kissed Alexandra's cheek and returned to his transport.

Mal watched as Wing's crew put him aboard his transport and lifted. "Well, we got a job to do. Let's go."

As the others climbed aboard the transport Harrow had left for them, Michael watched Wing's as it faded from view. "Consider yourself fortunate I was feeling merciful, Atherton," he said, knowing the other witnesses would hear and repeat it. "There will be none, next time. That was a grave mistake, and you're allowed only one." He turned and joined the others, and the transport lifted.

When they arrived at the Docks, the area was in near-chaos. The transport, after being checked by Alliance Security, continued on to land at _Serenity_'s ramp. As they dismounted, the hatch opened, and Jayne said, "We gotta go, Mal. Place's gone crazy, now Badger's gone."

As the others filed inside with their gear, and the transport departed, Mal stopped and asked, "Gone? How?"

"Croaked in his sleep, or some such," Cobb replied. "Soon as word got out, them as Badger kept under control's been tryin' ta take over his little empire. Fightin' broke out at first light, then tapered off when the Feds arrived. But it ain't stopped," the mercenary said as a three-round burst echoed from deeper in the Docks. "Cain't say if'n it's safe ta stay, an' we got a job, like ya said. Oh, r'minds me. Guy named Blake signed aboard for Boros. Seems okay, but I dunno." Jayne looked back inside as Michael packed his swords and clothes. "Think Michael knows?"

"Prob'ly. You're right, though. Ain't too safe here. Tell River we're ready to go."

"Cain't happen fast enough," Cobb agreed as they closed the hatch behind them. "Place's gone _nuts_."

Michael turned from his containers to see Alexandra's Watcher return to the cargo area to check his baggage. He joined Mal and Jayne as they closed the hatch and walked aft. "Who's that?"

Jayne took out a slip of paper. "Name's Robert Blake. Some kinda artist. Headin' ta Boros fer somethin' he called 'local color,' whatever _that_ means." He handed a pouch that jingled slightly to Mal. "Over-paid fer the trip, too. Somethin' ain't right."

Mal watched and saw Michael's expression change to amusement as he glanced at the man. "That ain't right, I take it."

"Real name's James Wainwright," Michael said as he passed the file to Reynolds. "He's Alexandra's Watcher. Other interestin' stuff in there, Mal. Y'all might be neighbors, I reckon. Maybe fought in the same battles, too." Mal's eyes twitched toward the Watcher, then locked with Michael's. "Yep, got another Browncoat aboard. Don't ask 'til I get my piece outta the way."

"Excuse me, which of you is Captain Reynolds?" the man asked as he approached.

They turned to look at him, taking in the nondescript but well-made clothing. "Ain't me," Michael said as he rolled up his sleeves. He caught the man's expression as it changed. "Yep. Int'restin' birthmark. Bbet ya got a nice tattoo on your right wrist, spectator."

"Blake" started, then smiled and relaxed. "Well, I should have known Fitzcairn would tell you." He looked at Whitmer. "So you're Snake. Never thought I'd meet you, considering your line stayed on Earth-that-was, or so we were told."

"You can report in when we hit Boros," Michael said. "You're Alexandra's Watcher, so stay back an' watch, like you're s'posed to. Get in the way, can't guarantee your safety, _dong ma_?" Wainwright nodded. "Good. Happens you'll hear the story, or sommat, but we got a job to do, so get yourself together. You can drop the act, too. We know."

"But who told you?"

"I did." Wainwright started and turned to see Knowles and Racine standing in the door to the common area, watching. They walked over to join the group as _Serenity_'s engines fired up. "Fitzcairn was mine, but you can watch two as easily as one. It's not like we can disappear."

"Not if ya like breathin'," Mal said. "He gonna be a problem? Don't want problems on my boat."

"Got a boat-load already," Jayne said with a grin.

Mal glared at him, then said, "Ain't a lie, neither. Ya turn into one, your boss ain't gonna like havin' to replace you."

"Captain, I have no intention of becoming a problem. I wanted to meet you. Turns out we have sommat in common. Same home-world, f'rinstance," he said, shifting to the dialect peculiar to Shadow. "Might be we got more."

"Hunh. Might be we do," Mal said. "Can wait 'til we leave atmo and get on course. Three weeks, even a big boat seems a mite small an' crowded." He glanced at Michael. "Happens we won't be too bored. Miss Racine's gettin' trained. Maybe you can tell your boss."

Wainwright nodded. "Happens to be true. She ain't the only one's got to learn." He saw the file and smiled. "Tell you what, read that, an' I'll tell what I can. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," Mal said.

"Works for me," Michael added. "Just don' get too familiar. Knew a pair got too involved. Never knew what happened to 'em, but they bein' cozy didn' set well," Michael said. "I got a job, seein' her safe an' whole to Boros, _dong ma_?"

Wainwright looked at Alexandra briefly. "No, that's nothin' y'all gotta worry over. Happened once or twice afore. Didn' end too good."

"Got nothin' to add, Mal."

"All right. Y'all get settled, an' we'll do the intros at supper. Anythin' ya need, we can unpack later. Let's go," Reynolds said. He watched both Immortals and the Watcher leave, then asked, "He gonna interfere?"

"Nope. They watch an' record, but stay out. They's tryin' to see no more history's lost, like it was 'way back when." Michael looked aft with a smile. "Like Danielle said, ain't like they can disappear."

"Good enough. Back into the black. Good ta be movin', an' workin' again."

"Ain't no truer words I heard," Jayne said. "We're good."

* * *

AN: Okay. Next few chapters are set up. Reviews are shiny, _dong ma_? ;)

Chinese phrases

_liumang_ – bastard/asshole/criminal/gangster; _di yu_ – hell; _dong ma_ – Understand?;_fèhuà_ – garbage

_mei-mei_ – little sister; _pi gu_ – ass; _meiyou muqin de xiao gou_ – motherless cur; _gai si _– damn

_yúchûn_ – stupid/ignorant; _Dan nang_ – I'm certain of it; _Fahng sheen –_ Don't worry

_taikong suoyou di xingqui dou sai jin wo de pigu –_ stuff all the planets of the universe into my ass

_Nimen dou bi zui –_ Everybody, shut the hell up; _Tah-mah-duh _– fucking; _hundan_ – bastard

_Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot; _Wo de tian ah –_ God in Heaven


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Old and new problems. Nothing Mal and company ain't faced before. Well, maybe...

* * *

Chapter 4 – _"I don't care, I'm still free. You can't take the sky from me."_

_Serenity_ climbed through atmo less steady than usual, and Mal wondered why it took so long. 'Stead o' leaving direct, they stayed in traffic lanes to the edge of the city, _then_ headed up, far as he could tell. When he arrived on the Bridge, he found Michael in control, with River watching, her hands in her lap and a little smile on her face. "Oh. Why didn' ya ask?"

"Gettin' forgiveness is easier'n permission, Mal," Whitmer replied as he glanced at the screens. "Like I said a week ago, needed to get the feel in atmo." He smiled. "Feels _good_."

Reynolds smiled in spite of himself. _Wash said about the same thing_. "Can't blame ya for that. Plannin' on landin' at Boros?"

"Plenty open areas for practice," River answered. "He's got it, Mal. She can feel it," she finished with a grin.

"Good. Take care o' my boat, y'hear?"

"No worries, Mal. Like she was my own."

Reynolds blinked. "Seems ya lost one o' your own when we met."

"An' _you_ got stabbed." Michael grinned. "Go play captain. River won't let me hurt her," Michael said as he put _Serenity_ through a few lazy rolls just before clearing atmo. "Okay, River, wanna check my math?"

Mal walked aft and down, muttering, "Ever'one's a critic."

* * *

Danielle and Alexandra finished unpacking and putting away their belongings, and stepped into the passageway. They'd agreed on separate rooms, to avoid interfering with each other. They walked forward and Knowles tapped on Michael and Brath's door. It opened, and Brath looked out. "Can I help you?"

"Hope so. When's lunch? Just realized we didn't have anything since breakfast, and seems longer," Racine said.

Brath checked the display. "Prob'ly an hour. We're still shakin' down," she said as Wainwright exited his room, which was across from her and Michael's, nodded to them and walked forward. "Sure he's not gonna be a problem?"

"Might be," Knowles said. "We're not sure about Watchers. Didn't tell you earlier, before Fitzcairn came, a Hunter tried to pass himself as mine. Got ugly when they met, and I had to kill the man." She shivered. "Glad I was right."

Racine looked at her in appalled silence, then asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know. My problem, before the crash."

Brath nodded sympathetically. "Should be able to find somethin' in the kitchen. Come on." She stepped out and led them forward and up. Zoe, Inara and Simon were there, sharing a platter similar to what Michael had prepared the day before. "There enough for us?"

Inara smiled. "We thought you might be hungry, after such a busy time," she said, with arched eyebrows.

"And you have the nerve to say _men_ are bad," Simon replied with a grin as he sipped his coffee.

"Happens they are, just different ways," Zoe replied with a smile as they sat down and helped themselves. "Y'all settled?"

"Moved in," Alexandra said. "Not sure about settled. Never been off-world before."

"You didn't know you was aboard a ship, you couldn't tell," Brath replied. "Some places, that is. Know of a couple star empire fleets that don't have internal gravity. Work an' live in free-fall. I was in one, an' it took some adjustment. Different 'verse."

"How many have you been to?" Simon asked. "You've mentioned three, I think."

"Some's named, but there's numerical designations for most. Been to five: Michael's home, mine, our new home, and two others. Michael and the rest have been to more; I'm a late-comer." Brath took a sip of tea, and continued, "Some are variants of each other. As Michael said, there's one point they're all the same 'verse, but so far back we'd never recognize it."

"Which one's real?" Zoe asked.

"For you, this one. Mine's 3172, and it's real for me, and the empires I mentioned are in variants of it. For Michael, the ones we designate 3174, 76 and 78 are home to a point, then diverge. There's what we call cusp events, where the outcome changes everything. The effects vary: Some affect one person, or the whole 'verse. The big one is who landed on the moon; it changes everything, and it's the name we use.

"For example, in Leslie LeCroix, the Howard Families exist, an' nowhere else. Problem is, they're one of those stories we talked about. The Families are a group of long-lived people who came from a breeding program." She nodded when they recoiled. "Have to read 'em to understan' why. Other 'verses, differences are smaller, such as who invented the telephone. In 3178, far as we can tell, only Michael's family at that time was affected."

"What about Immortals?" Alexandra asked. "Do we exist?"

"At home and here. Nowhere else we been. OSIR's best scientists can't explain why, and ours are better. We go where they can't. Still mysteries out there, an' our contacts in the 30th and 40th centuries got no answers." Brath realized what she'd said, and added, "Might wanna forget I said that."

"Be kinda tough," Zoe replied. "Least you know things are still goin'."

"Ain't always good news," Brath said. "More wars, comin' from misunderstandin's. Everyone assumes new races understan' _why_ they do what they do. Ain't no proof o' that, an' that's when the fight starts. Happened in Universe 12." She shook her head sadly. "If only the Fox was still around. He never did that."

"The Silver Fox?" Alexandra said. "From the DuValle books?" When Brath nodded, she said, "But that means—" She cut off abruptly and looked forward, her eyes wide. "_Michael's_ the Black Wolf?"

Brath smiled. "More'n a pretty face," she said. "Got a brain. No wonder you're trouble."

"I did tell you that," Knowles said as Jayne walked in.

"River choose any o' those guns you grabbed?" Brath asked.

"Not yet. Still keepin' Betty, though. Likes her. Dunno why," he replied as he took out and poured some whiskey, then sat down and began munching on some cheese. "Good stuff. Oughta get more."

"We will on Boros." Brath thought for a few seconds. "Nothin' smaller'n nine mill, Jayne, though forty'd be better. Not much bigger gun, plenty o' power." She drew and re-holstered one of hers. "Why we use 'em."

Cobb shook his head. "Cain't get over how fast ya changed, Brath. Nothin' like when ya got here," he said around a mouthful.

She smiled. "Ain't seen nothin' yet. In the DragonRiders, I was quiet compared to the Admirals. An' I ain't tellin'. Don't think Kaylee could handle it. Shock her somethin' fierce."

"Wouldn' bother me none," the mercenary replied with his usual evil leer.

"Might if River heard." The Dragon Lady grinned back evilly. "She'd wanna try some. A man could get hurt."

Racine looked at her, then turned to Knowles. "_Wo de tian ah_. They're my security? Was this really a good idea?"

Brath chuckled. "_Fahng sheen_. Couldn' ask for better, Alexandra. Take our work an' play seriously. Had to. For some, that day was their last. We ain't saints. They make lousy soldiers."

Zoe chuckled. "Happens that's true. Captain an' me ain't." She sobered, then added, "Neither was some we lost. Good people, all o' 'em."

"But they fought the Alliance."

"Just 'cause we lost don't mean we was wrong," Mal said as he walked in, got some coffee and sat beside Inara. "Had that talk afore. Folk don't 'preciate bein' told they's wrong, an' gotta change how they live, an', 'Oh, by the way, we're in charge, now.' Alliance did that. Just don't talk about it." He glanced behind him. "Michael feels the same. Just 'cause ya _can_ run people's lives don't mean ya _gotta_, _dong ma_?"

"Don' care, long as they let me be," Jayne growled. "Law an' rules is fer them as can't take care o' themselves."

Michael walked into the kitchen as he spoke, and did a double-take. "Sounds like somethin' I said more'n once." He poured some coffee and joined them. "Course set, an' we're on track, Mal," he added as River sat between him and Jayne. "Boros orbit in three weeks."

"His math was right on," River said, and smiled. "Only one I've seen better was Wash." She noticed Zoe smile sadly. "We all miss him."

"It's okay. Gotta keep goin' forward, no lookin' back."

"How's the new unit workin' out?"

"Took longer'n I thought, but it's dialed in," Michael replied. "Might have to put in a repeater terminal or two, but ain't a thing." He paused. "Now we're headin' out, we could mount the missiles. Gettin' outta Alliance patrol routes."

Mal nodded. "Take long?"

"Shouldn't. Got two pylons; five missiles gives us a re-load. Maybe ten minutes, longest."

"Why?" Danielle asked. "We're not that far out."

"Birthmark's itchin'. Always means trouble's comin'," Whitmer replied as he scratched his arm. "That an' my instincts are naggin' me. Always listen to 'em. Never led me wrong."

"That's in the books," Alexandra said after watching him. "The Black Wolf always listened to his instincts."

Michael gave her a sour look. "'Nother set o' books. Which ones? Fox or Wolf?"

"Both. Grew up readin' them." She smiled lopsidedly. "Might say they're why I'm trouble. Not you, but the others: Samantha, Vanessa an' the rest. Wanted to be like them. Didn't work out like I expected."

"Nothin' ever does. Y'all might have plans, but the 'verse don't care, one way or other."

"Ain't that the truth," Jayne groused. "Never wanted ta be a hero."

"Real ones never do," Brath replied. "Nicola never did. Didn' care 'bout the glory, just doin' the job, an' protectin' his fam'ly." She glanced at Michael. "Learned it from him."

"One o' these days, y'all's gonna have to tell us," Mal said as Wainwright and Kaylee entered the dining room. "Ya said it ain't all in the books."

"Could, but y'all ain't got the time," Whitmer replied as River and Jayne scooted his way to make room. "All told, that's more'n twenny thousand years, an' mostly borin', growin'-up stuff. The excitin' stuff ain't much fun to r'member. Lost too many friends."

Mal looked at Wainwright, then glanced around the table. "Well, guess it's time for the 'welcome aboard' speech. We take meals here, but kitchen's open at all times. 'Less y'all need somethin' or got a question, passengers stay outta the bridge, cargo deck an' engine room. Rest o' the ship is free run, but knock an' ask afore ya go into someone's bunk." He refreshed his coffee. "Some prob'ly don' need ta be told," he said, glancing at the Watcher and Knowles.

"True enough," Wainwright said. "Need to talk about a few things, Captain Reynolds. The War." He glanced around the table apologetically. "Private."

"Ain't many secrets here. Can't be. Like as not, it'll come out. Easier to trust someone, he's honest. An' my name's Mal."

"Then it's Jim." He looked up and sighed. "Awright. Heard about you an' Zoe after Serenity. Y'all wondered what came after you was told to lay down arms. I do; ain't pretty." When Michael took out a cigarette, he made the universal ask sign, and got one. After he lit up, he said, "Was worse'n y'all knew. After Command surrendered, Alliance came through, rounded up an' took the senior officers away. Left lower-grades alone, an' I was one. Didn't know I was intel, or I'd be dead."

_"What?"_ Mal and Zoe said simultaneously.

"Them as wasn't shot resistin' was taken a valley over, told they was guilty o' treason an' tortured to death one by one, while them comin' next was made to watch. Took near to a week." He paused. "Heard what happened to ya, Mal. Major Longshore complained he almost had ya where he wanted. Word got out o' what was happenin', and Parliament stopped it. Didn' help none."

_"__Wo de tian ah,"_ Mal breathed. "_All_ o' Command?"

"Ones that mattered. Weren't made official, but some o' the _tah-mah-duh _torturers got promoted, for _showin' resolve_," he growled. "Them as survived was told keep shut, else their families paid." He shook his head. "Bad all 'round, Mal. Both sides' men got all in an uproar, but couldn' do nothin'."

"What happened to 'em?" Michael asked.

"Them as could, quit an' disappeared. Found a few when I was recruited a Watcher. No ill will there; we was all used." He smiled unpleasantly. "Comes time, true history o' the War's gonna come out, an' with the Miranda wave, it's gonna make some lives right uncomfortable, _dan nang_."

"So where's Longshore now?" Wainwright looked to see Michael's eyes darken visibly.

"The General's runnin' a major garrision on Trowbridge. Fat, sassy an' mean as ever. Brags about what he done. Thinks nobody can touch 'im."

"So much for not interferin'," Brath observed. "Sounds like ya wanna get him. Or want _someone_ to," she finished, glancing at Michael.

"Won't, but can still dream o' payin' 'em back," Jim replied. "Killed good friends o' mine, an' a lot o' good officers, for no _gai si_ reason."

"A gorram general. Ain't that rich?" Jayne said.

"Just got that a month ago," Wainwright added with a nasty smile. "Ain't happy, neither. Ever'one else in his class is two or more grades higher. May be a Watcher, but still intel."

Mal sat back, thinking. After a few minutes, he said, "Ain't Draedon gunnin' for us; it's Reggie. Unfinished business."

"Makes sense," Michael agreed. "Never knew _his_ kind to let go, neither." He looked at Brath. "Reminds me o' Phillipe." She nodded with a sneer.

"Well, happens he thinks he can, he'll come lookin'. _Dan nang_." Mal leaned back in his chair. "But he's gotta see no one finds out, or his _pi gu_ gets fried. Can't waste valu'ble Alliance resources on a vendetta." Michael smiled when Reynolds looked at him. "Good, ya understan'." He paused, then said, "Load 'em up when ya got time. Might could be a nasty surprise."

"You got it, Mal. Start when we're outta flight control's range. Might see somethin' objectionable."

"Mal, is Longshore the one?" Simon asked. "I've seen the scars, working on you. It wasn't accidental; it was deliberate."

Reynolds closed his eyes, took a breath and shuddered. "Yeah, he's the one tortured me. Made him look like a joke, 'specially 'cause I weren't an officer. Took it real personal." He stared at the table top as though he didn't see it for a few minutes. "Took it outta my hide. No idea how long it was."

"Five days," Zoe said softly. "Never seen a mess the like you was, sir."

Jayne stared at him for a few seconds. "Geez, Mal. An' ya never thought o' gettin' even?"

"Spent some time in mines on Tartarus, Jayne. Never had a chance. Thought we was gonna die, Zoe an' me. Most as went there did." He shook his head. "Still dunno how we made it."

"Spite that _tian sheng de ye dui rou_ for what he done," Michael said, his eyes flickering with a strange inner light. "Best revenge is livin' through someone's best tries to kill you."

Inara, Kaylee, Alexandra and Danielle looked at the four with dawning horror. "Mal, is that what you meant by the honorable Alliance officer?" Serra asked almost inaudibly. He nodded. _"Wo de tian ah."_

"Thought I said sommat 'bout king and country," Michael said. "Alliance may wanna do good, but the people runnin' it ain't gonna let it happen. Greedy, incompetent, self-righteous, self-important _idiots_ outnumber them as wants to help. An' that's Parliament. Feds we know all about. An' who knows _what_ the corporates want? Bet they take an' do what they like, an' don't let on what they're doin'."

"They do," River said quietly. "Never said, but Blue Sun's behind the Academy. Could feel it." She turned to Jayne. "That's why I said you looked better in red. Wasn't attacking you."

"Ya cain't be serious," Cobb replied. "Blue Sun's inta just about ever'thin' made."

Whitmer nodded. "Makes sense. They got the high-tech to do what was done, an' they'd wanna know how their project turned out." _I hate being right,_ he thought.

"River, those men who chased us on Ariel. Were they...?" Simon trailed off, unwilling to say the rest. She nodded. "Can we fight them?"

"It's not safe. They can kill without touching you. Make you _bleed_." River suddenly huddled into herself, her eyes squeezed shut, grimacing. "Two by two, hands of blue. They never stop coming."

Michael grabbed her arm, and her eyes flew open, half-crazed. "Don't think about it," he said quietly. "They can't reach you here, and I won't let 'em. They're what I mean by what lives in the Darkness me an' mine push back, River. Ain't gonna happen." As he spoke, her eyes calmed and her face relaxed. "You okay?" She nodded with a weak smile. "Good. We start workin' tonight. You up for it?" She nodded, her face firming with resolve. "All right."

"Gorram corps. Cain't leave nothin' be," Jayne growled as River reached over and took his hand, then clung to him, shivering.

Brath stood and headed forward. "Gonna try somethin'. See if Reggie's in cortex, an' who he's connected to. Might not be able to do anythin' now, but intel's always useful," she said. Wainwright stood and followed her.

"What's got her all fired up?" Kaylee asked.

Michael looked at River, then said, "Brath's got a daughter about her age. Wanna see a dragon at her worst, go after her children. See sommat you'll never forget, you live through it."

Inara carefully reached over and put her hand on Mal's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Ain't your fault. Couldn'a knowed who or why," he replied softly, still looking at the table. "Old sayin' goes, 'When seekin' revenge, dig two graves.' Ain't int'rested. Just wanna be let alone to go about my business."

Kaylee looked at him sadly, then shook her head and left the table. Simon followed her after a few seconds. They walked down the passage, reached their bunk, and Kaylee clung to Simon, shivering and sniffling. "It's _awful_, Simon. Got so many after us, an' seems like we got nothin' ta fight back with."

"That's not true. I can't explain how, but I know Michael would take on the whole 'verse to keep us safe," he murmured into her ear.

"Don' want _that_, neither. He'd do it, but got the feelin' he's _horrible_ tired. Cain't imagine it."

Simon moved them toward the bed, laid down and pulled Kaylee into his arms. "Just rest, _bao-bei_. Let it go."

* * *

Michael sat there, watching as Inara and Jayne soothed their loves. It was obvious there was more than they ever showed, and he thought, _No way will I let this come back to them unopposed. I _will_ see justice done, though the heavens fall_. He looked to see Zoe watching him, and she raised an eyebrow, then looked at Mal. He nodded, then stood. "Let's go. Got some sword-play you need learnin'," he said quietly to Racine and Knowles. He turned and headed forward, and they followed silently. Zoe waited a few moments, then followed.

Jayne watched as they left, and smiled sourly. "Think we need time alone?"

Mal grunted a laugh. "Kinda obvious they think so." He looked at Cobb and Tam. "Y'all go. Got some thinkin' to do." Jayne nodded, stood and carried River out, and Mal and Inara were alone. "Dunno what to say, Inara. Too much happened to ignore. Ain't sure I'm what you want, an' got my own problems, as you know about."

"Mal, I _want_ us to be us. I didn't want to admit it, but seeing you leave Nandi's room hurt more than I thought it would. She made me face the idea that maybe the training was wrong, and Michael's comments really hit me hard. I _hate_ being thought of as a whore, but that's what everyone sees. The rest doesn't matter to them, and I resented that more than you can guess." She looked away briefly, tears in her eyes. "We're told love is an illusion, but I've seen too much to believe that any more. That's another thing Nandi had. She loved those girls, and they loved her; I tried to get that at the Training House, but it wasn't enough. I – I have to admit it. I wanted _your_ love, more than I thought I could want anyone's, and I didn't know how to deal with it." She looked at her lap. "It took all those deaths to force me to see it, and I'm so sorry."

Reynolds looked at her, and wiped away the tears before lifting her chin. "Ain't nothin' to say can fix what we done to each other, 'Nara. Could say got caught up, but I wanted Nandi. She was ever'thin' you was, an' somethin' more. Ready to _fight_ for what was hers. Couldn' r'member if'n you ever was, 'til Miranda," he said huskily, almost dragging the words out. "Seein' her killed made it worse'n I thought poss'ble, an' blamed myself." He looked at the aft bulkhead. "Seein' Simon an' Kaylee t'gether hurts, too. Jayne an' River I ain't sure 'bout, but ain't gonna get in the way." He looked at her steadily. "Lost too much to take anythin' for granted again. Only one problem." He cleared his throat. "Ain't willin' to share ya with any man. Ain't what I was taught. It's you an' me, gonna have to stop bein' a Companion, or at least goin' to bed with your clients. Can't change that part o' me, an' ya shouldn' want to."

Inara looked at him for a long minute, then nodded. "I know. I knew it when I came aboard, and I thought it was funny. A game I could play, with only points to win or lose. I was wrong, and it took this long for me to understand." She smiled wanly. "I don't know, Mal. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try. It's the best I can do, for now."

"Try's all I ask," he said, then took her into his arms and kissed her. It went on for several minutes, and they felt a brief, almost electrical jolt. They broke apart suddenly, looking into each other's eyes. Without a word, they stood and walked out, heading for Inara's shuttle. It was closer, and there was more room.

* * *

Michael stood by, watching as Danielle and Alexandra practiced the basics. Until he could assess her skill, he wouldn't let Racine do anything else. He nodded to himself as she followed Knowles' example; she'd had some instruction, probably on the sly. She didn't have any bad habits, which was a plus. He wondered who'd taught her.

Zoe sat and watched from the catwalk, a half-smile on her face. Michael reminded her of Wash a little, but more of Mal, with a little of her Drill Sergeant thrown in. She'd liked and respected all of them – and loved Wash, of course. Seeing him standing there, as though made of stone, was comforting. It was as though he'd still be there, even when everything else passed on. The thought chilled her slightly. _That why he's the way he is? Ever'thin' passes by, an' he keeps goin'?_ She shivered. _Kinda know that feeling. Never thought I'd be the one goin' on_.

"You ain't the only one feels that way," Brath said as she joined her. "Been through it myself. Dragons live a long time, an' don't change much, Zoe. To most, we live forever." She winced slightly as she sat. "Be glad when that heals completely."

"Thought y'all healed fast."

"Simon took care o' that, but it's still tender. 'Fore this 'verse made us live to it, we did. Now, we're just like y'all, 'cept for the flashes." She tilted her head to one side. "Might be we adjust, we could use some o' our abilities, but don't know which ones. Ain't enough power for the big stuff."

"You talkin' 'bout changin'?" Brath nodded. "Can't say either way. Ain't none o' us got experience with legends just droppin' outta the black on us," Zoe said with a faint smile.

Brath looked thoughtful, then chuckled. "Yeah, we're so used to dealin' with such folk it seems normal. One of Michael's wives in the past used to say _'Normal's a setting on a washing machine.'_ Knew more'n she thought 'bout how the 'verse works."

"Don't that bother you? You ain't first in line?"

"Michael has enough love for all of us, Zoe. He's got Vanessa, me, Sofia, Mira, Trieva, Mona and more, and we ain't worried 'bout him favorin' one over the rest. Livin' long as he has taught him a few things. First time we met, I thought he was the Fox, come back from bein' dead or lost. After gettin' to know him, I 'preciated him more. He's right 'bout bein' too much like Nicola, but they ain't the same. Couldn' be."

Zoe heard the wistful tone in Brath's voice, and had to blink her eyes. "Musta' been wonderful."

"Never know or 'preciate what you got 'til it's gone. Much as I loved Nick, I love Michael more. Ain't driven to meet his destiny, an' sticks to his principles _without_ goin' to extremes. Won't break faith for _nothin'_, 'cept to save others. Worked with an enemy or two more'n once, to do it." She grinned in a predatory fashion, her eyes flickering from green to red-gold briefly. "After that, back to business as usual. Always fooled themselves into thinkin' his word was good longer'n it really was. Never made _that_ mistake again."

"He'd work with the Alliance, he had to?"

"'Til the job was done. He don't hold with bullies an' tyrants, Zoe. One o' the Blackstar mottos is, _'We push back the Darkness, so others need not fear it.'_ Kept to it. The one matters most goes, _'We declare eternal hostility to any form of tyranny over the minds of sentient beings.'_ Michael's seen too much o' the second. Won't tolerate it."

"Even his own?"

"Had to do a house-cleanin' in the Blackstars more'n once," Brath replied. "Oh, you mean Starfleet. Worst offenders was High Command, sometimes. Michael killed the Joint Chiefs' Chairman 'cause he was workin' for the bad guys, an' no one cared he was doin' good by it. Called him a loose cannon, psycho, terrorist an' worse." She shrugged. "Part o' bein' a Blackstar or StarDragon, Zoe. Mission's the important part. The rest is a _jung chi duh go se dway_."

Zoe looked at her and smiled. "Happens we coulda' used y'all seven years ago."

"Wouldn'a liked it. Bad as the slaughter was then, we'd'a made it worse, an' only on the Alliance side." She shook her head. "Try not to go too far; way too easy." She looked back as Mal and Inara passed them, and entered the shuttle. She saw how they were looking at each other and smiled sadly. "'Bout time they figured it out."

"Anyone on this boat _ain't_ workin' on 'em?" Brath chuckled.

"Ya mind? Tryin' to teach, an' y'all's gossipin'," Michael said as he looked up at them, trying not to smile, and failing miserably. "Can't hear the voices in my head." Danielle and Alexandra stopped and stared at him, until Brath started laughing. Michael finally lost it and joined in. "Awright, just keep it down, willya?"

"You serious 'bout those voices?" Zoe asked with a small smile.

"Some. What I call my subconscious when it tells me somethin'. Best way I got to describe it."

"Long as the Captain don't think you're crazy."

"Might be a little late for that," Brath said. Michael chuckled and resumed working with Knowles and Racine.

"Find anythin'?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Some. Longshore's where Wainwright said, but couldn' find any links to Womack. Has to be someone between 'em. Might be Draedon, but can't be too sure," Brath answered. "One thing, though. There's more message traffic to an' from Trowbridge'n a garrison needs. He's into somethin', somethin' big. Can't find out without tippin' him off. Betcha he's got an ear out for news o' Mal." She paused, thinking. "Wonder if this started after the wave. Timin' seems about right."

"Could be." Zoe sighed. "Ain't lookin' forward to dealin' with him, an' we gotta, sooner or later. Michael's right, his kind don't let go. Mean one. Thinks he's best Alliance has to offer, or did, 'til the Captain showed him he weren't." She sat up at a thought. "Ya think he's the one set Womack up in the organs? Explain a lot."

Brath nodded. "Might be so. Like I said, can't check too close. Just have to keep an ear an' eye out."

Michael called a halt. "Okay, gals, I see where y'all are. Think you can practice an' work out with Brath, Danielle. You, on the other hand," he said, looking at Alexandra. "Don't know enough to keep from hurtin' anyone, 'cept me."

Racine smiled. "Like that bothers me." Brath chuckled evilly. "You've got a dirty mind."

"Happens I ain't too far off," the dragon replied. "Seen it plenty o' times afore now, Alexandra; 'spect to see it again."

Racine blushed. "Awright, I admit it. Ain't just 'cause he's an attractive, virile, self-confident man. Have this draw to you, Michael. Can't explain it better."

"An' so it goes," Whitmer said. "Just stay focused. Only got three weeks. Can't stay, 'less _Serenity_ stays. Maybe more, Cassandra needs help. But when it's done, it's done, _dong ma_? You got more to learn. More'n I prob'ly got time to teach you. An' you're gonna find someone, sooner or later. 'Til then, live for the day." Alexandra nodded. "Okay. Let's see if the man taught you proper." He raised his sword. She crossed it with hers.

Racine lunged, and Michael easily moved it aside. "Not bad," he said. "Keep tryin'." The session worked out to be little more than Alexandra trying to get a touch, and Michael deflecting, using all the counters, sometimes pausing to show her not only how they worked, but _why_ they worked. After thirty minutes, Michael stepped back. "Attacks are good. Any one coulda' killed, I let it. Need to strengthen your wrist some. Speed's gettin' better, too." He lit a cigarette and added, "Check your defendin' after a break. Git."

As Racine and Knowles walked to the dining area, Michael walked to the containers, opened one and removed his guitar and the amplifier. He checked and connected them, switched on the power and checked his tuning. After a smile, he leaned against the container and began to play. Brath recognized the music immediately, and smiled as he began to sing.

_"Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand. I don't care, I'm still free. You can't take the sky from me. Take me out to the black, tell them I ain't coming back. Burn the land and boil the sea. You can't take the sky from me."_ He stopped playing and simply sang the last: _"Have no place I can be, since I found Serenity. You can't take the sky from me."_

Zoe listened, and nodded. _Bet that's about us. Sounds about right, 'specially the part o' Serenity. No place for any o' us, no more. Or not yet._

"Didn' mean to make you think o' that, Zoe," Michael said. "Had to remind myself what's happenin' an' what's at stake." He began playing something else, and continued, "Prob'ly guessed it's from the vid. Always thought it was Mal talkin'. Found later it works for lots o' people an' places. Some o' my crew coulda' said it."

"An' you?"

Michael nodded. "Had the feelin's before. Ain't really a place I call home, now. Just places I lay my head. Ain't sure I got one, truth be told. Seen an' done too much." He disconnected the guitar and returned it to its case, then removed the other case, opening it to reveal a keyboard. He folded out the legs and connected it, and began playing. Brath shivered when she recognized it, and he said, "Only gonna play. Don' need to be depressin' anyone."

Racine and Knowles returned and sat down on the steps, listening. Soon, Simon and Kaylee appeared and listened as he shifted to another piece that had a lighter mood. He finished and put the keyboard away, and Kaylee said, "That all?"

"Know lots more, but ain't done trainin' Alexandra. Later, when there's nothin' else goin' on, okay? Let's see what you know," he said as he retrieved his sword. "Only gonna go at quarter speed, to start," he added as Simon and Kaylee left.

Whitmer made slow lunges, watching as Alexandra moved them aside, then slowly sped up as she gained confidence. After a few minutes, he stopped and said, "See your problem. One, you can't use just the one defense. I come in from your left or low-line, you'll miss it, an' get skewered. Two, you keep moving your point away, defendin' an' attackin'. You do that—" He moved her blade aside as he suddenly extended, and stopped short of her throat. "See? Can't do that an' get away with it forever." He looked at the weight bench Jayne had under the stairs. "We'll try somethin' I picked up awhile back." He moved to one of his containers, opened it and after a brief search removed a one-inch metal ball on a chain, then hung it under the other steps at her eye level. "Now watch." As Racine looked on, he moved his arm through the defenses, keeping the point aimed at the ball. He extended for attack, and the ball bounced away as his point touched it. "Think you can do that?" She nodded. "Okay. Just r'member, harder'n it looks. Go ahead."

Brath smiled as he stepped back, watching Alexandra as she tried to emulate him. _Well done, Michael_, she thought. _I wonder if he did the same when he was training Amanda_. She stood, wincing. "Don't know if I can train Danielle, Michael. My butt still hurts."

He nodded. "I'll take over for the strenuous stuff."

Zoe watched through all this, and she was slightly amazed that Michael could be so many people in only a half-hour. _He'd'a made a _di yu_ of a drill sergeant_, she thought as Brath made her way downstairs.

Michael watched Alexandra as she practiced, wincing at some of her misses, as Brath retrieved her sword and began working with Knowles, sometimes forcing her to use the defenses she was weak Danielle grumbled to herself, he said, "Shut it. They was invented for a reason. Said you was barely competent. Ain't good enough."

"Don't have to like it," she replied as she deflected another thrust, followed by a cut. "Quit rubbin' it in."

"Get better."

* * *

Jayne gently stroked River's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. They lay there, sweat plastering them together like glue. He'd been with many women before, but she was more than he'd expected, in many ways. He kissed the top of her head, and murmured, "Sorry if'n I was rough on ya."

River raised her head, looked into his eyes and smiled. "It's what I wanted. Fear was bad, worse than I thought. I needed that." She slid up and kissed him. "Nothing to worry about." She rested her head on his shoulder again, and held on.

Cobb smiled to himself while River's breathing slowed as she slipped into a calm sleep. _Never thought it'd be this way, me an' her. Cain't see it goin' any other way, now. What'd Michael say? Oh, yeah: _Y'all might have plans, but the 'verse don't care, one way or other._ Sure weren't wrong about that_.

* * *

Inara smiled lazily to herself as she lay on her side in Mal's arms, her back to his chest. She had to admit to herself Mal was exactly who she'd been waiting for, and only realized it now, after all those months keeping him at arm's length, riding him about his thieving, trying to re-make him into a gentleman, and failing. _Now I know why they say never fall in love. I can't see myself with anyone else, and I waited so long. Why couldn't he tell me? Why couldn't I tell him?_

_Pride,_ her conscience replied in Michael's voice. _That's the only answer_.

Mal stirred, leaned up on his elbow and asked, "What ya thinkin' about? Got that look in your eyes."

"Nothing, except we've both been fools, Mal. We couldn't tell each other, as much as we might have wanted to. It took the past few months for us to understand what's important," she replied as she rolled over to face him.

"Ya sure it weren't Michael's talk? Dunno 'bout you, but he hit me in a few tender spots. Bettin' he did, an' ya took it 'bout as well as me," he said with that irritating smile that all but shouted he was right, and knew it.

Inara smiled back, and put her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, that's part of it." She looked thoughtful, and continued, "It's hard to believe he could know what he does, but he knew how to counter everything I said, and he believes it. I could accept Brath as a dragon, but until now I couldn't accept how old he had to be. He's been there, Mal." She shook her head slightly. "He's been there, seen and done it all." A smile. "Well, in his 'verse."

Mal nodded. "Don't doubt that. Maybe his an' ours ain't all that diff'rent, he unnerstands ours. Leastways what's behind it." He looked at her face as her expression changed. _"Sh__é__nme?"_

"I have some thinking to do. I don't know if the Guild will like me only taking on the social side of being a Companion. I don't think it's ever been done. I may have to retire, and I don't know if anyone ever has."

His face went still as he thought. "Dunno I ever heard o' that, neither. Don' wanna ruin your life, Inara, but can't change my feelin's."

She nodded, then pulled him close. "Right now, I don't want to think about it."

Mal wrapped his arms around her. "Then don't. Got plenty to worry over already."

* * *

Wainwright sat at the console, doing careful searches. He'd promised Brath he wouldn't touch anything other than what he needed, and she'd left him to his business. After thirty minutes, he secured the Cortex link and reviewed what he'd found, comparing it to what she'd gathered. _Not much difference_, he thought. _Can't go much deeper, either. They'll notice._

He saved the information and walked aft, stopping in the kitchen for some coffee, then walked forward to stand and watch as the practice continued. He had to admit they were better than anyone he'd seen. He still couldn't believe Snake was here, and wondered why. _The books said he goes where he's needed. I'm not sure I like that. Trouble follows him_. "Problem?" He looked to see Zoe watching him.

"Ain't sure," he replied. "Can't get used to the idea he's here, an' prob'ly still on Earth, if it's still livable. Don't know, one way or other, an' got no way to find out." He looked at Zoe curiously. "How'd he get here?"

"Had a malfunction in his ship. Leastways, we think so. Crashed into a gunship was chasin' us on Lilac. Ain't sure he knows what happened," Zoe answered. "Captain made 'em crew. River convinced him was needed." She watched Brath and Danielle work out for a minute, then added, "Helped each other. Fixed up _Serenity_ after Simon patched up Brath. Took out the fake Reavers, paid for some gear an' food, then fixed Badger." She shook her head. "Strange, but now seems like he's always been here. Can't 'splain it."

Wainwright nodded as he sat beside her. "Records tell o' that," he said. "Had his own Watchers. Spoke Souls do, not just Immortals. Comes from the old days, back on Earth-that-was." He smiled. "Bet news o' him's gonna cause quite a stir."

"He asked Danielle who the Head Watcher was, but she don't know. Do you?"

"Be meetin' her on Boros. She's Cassandra's Watcher."

Zoe nodded. "He'll be int'rested in that. Tell when it matters, _dong ma_?" He nodded. "Good. Can't sit an' watch too long, much as I'd like. Someone on this boat's gotta play Captain." She smiled and stood, then paused. "R'minds me. You an' Brath find anythin'?"

"Nothin' more'n where Longshore is, an' he's got somethin' might be illegal goin'. Can't poke around much, or get noticed. Guessin' y'all don't want that," he replied.

"Nope. See you at supper." Zoe walked aft, heading for the bridge.

Wainwright stayed there for a few more minutes, watching the practice, then got up, returned to the kitchen, put his cup in the sink and returned to his room.

* * *

When Mal and Inara walked into the kitchen, they found Michael standing at the table, leaning over and studying a scale model of Eavesdown. They sat down after making tea and coffee, and Mal asked, "You build that?"

Michael smiled and touched something at the edge. The model wavered and vanished, leaving a flat, grid-marked panel an inch smaller than the table-top. "Holographic map. Used for mission plannin'," he said as he got a cup and poured some coffee. He walked back and sat down. "Thought we could use it for jobs. Got nothin' else to do with it."

Mal touched the surface, then lifted an edge. It wasn't rigid, as he'd expected, but flexed like a heavy mat. "This rolls up?"

"Hard to take along on a battlefield, it couldn't. My company developed this a while back, when the mobile plotter systems couldn' handle bein' treated rough, like you'd find in the field. Ain't perfect, but don't need to be," Michael said as he touched the control pads, calling up an image of Lilac's main settlement.

"Can it bring up any place?" Inara asked.

"What's in Cortex, and _Serenity_'s database. Rigged up the datalinks while y'all were sleepin'."

"Why so long?"

"Y'all needed it, Mal. Too much worry an' bad reminiscin'. Needed the break from bein' captain," Michael replied. "Zoe thought so, too. Don't need to worry; _Serenity_'s in good hands. Like I said, like she was my own. Somethin' important we'd wake you for."

Mal nodded. "Can't argue." He glanced at Inara, then said, "Happens we had that talk you said we oughta, though prob'ly need more. Too much to say. Come to an understandin'."

"'Bout _gai si_ time. Won't be solved immediate, but startin's the hardest part." Whitmer looked at Inara. "How's work gonna go?"

"I'm seriously thinking about leaving the Guild. You were right, sex wasn't the only thing, but it's what everyone thought of first and expected." She snorted with disdain. "Everyone thinks of us as whores. If they think of the rest, it's an afterthought. _'Oh, you do that, too?'_ I'm beginning to believe that's why Nandi left. The hypocrisy."

"Sure there's more, but that can wait," Michael said as he lit a cigarette. "Gonna be a long, dull trip, even with trainin' those two."

"Ya conjure ya can do some good?"

"Danielle has hers down, just needs practice. Alexandra needs more teachin', but I can get her on track, 'til we reach Boros," Michael said as Jayne and River walked in. "How y'all?"

"Better," Jayne replied as River sat at the table, looking at the display. She reached over and tapped at the controls, bringing up an image nobody recognized. "What's that?"

"The Academy. It's all up here," Tam replied, tapping her temple. "Know it by heart. Left a few behind I called friends, and don't know what happened to them. Not sure I want to know." She shivered as Cobb brought over a plate of sandwiches from the 'fridge.

"Hope ya ain't plannin' on findin' out, Albatross," Mal said. "Ain't easy gettin' in an' out o' Alliance facilities, an' Ariel was pretty laid-back. That," he continued, pointing. "Fair looks like a death-trap. Hard to believe Simon got ya outta there."

"Highest security in all the 'verse," River agreed. "Could be done, but we don't have the numbers or firepower."

Michael looked at the facility, his face a study in concentration. "No less'n a company, an' SpecOps at that, with fire an' air support," he said. "Wouldn't do it cold, neither."

"Suicide," Jayne said. "Perimeter's a hunnerd meters o' scorched earth, looks like. Prob'ly the best security net they got's watchin', an' elite troops ta deal with intruders." He shook his head. "Ain't no way. Gotta be crazy ta think about it."

Michael smiled. "Been called crazy, but ain't _that_ kind o' crazy. Ain't just gettin' in, but keepin' 'em from killin' who's inside. Wouldn' want 'em gettin' loose."

"They'd do that?" Inara asked with distaste.

"Sure would," Mal said. "They was willin' to kill to keep the secrets River found. Who knows what they'd know," he added as Michael blanked the map. "Somethin' to think about, but do?" He shook his head.

"Can ya use that fer any place?"

"Gimme one," Michael said.

"Awright. Parliament buildin'." Michael tapped at the pads, and a perfect image of the building appeared. "Uh, wow. Can ya get more?"

"Not without settin' off some alarms," Michael said. "Need to study Cortex more, 'fore I'd try anythin' like hackin' in. Imagine they got plenty o' counter-measures."

"Ya got a beef against Parliament, Jayne?"

"'Sides what Simon found out, River tol' me some o' what she been through, Mal. Gorram scum treated her like a lab rat. Miranda was worst, but reckon there's more," Cobb replied as River devoured a sandwich. "Count yer fingers, moon-brain."

River smiled. "Anything you say, ape-man-gone-wrong."

Mal, Inara and Michael looked at them in surprise, and Michael was the first to laugh. "So much for marriages bein' made in heaven," he said after taking a sandwich of his own.

"You an' Brath's better?" Cobb asked irritably.

"No. Just don't need to show our feelin's so plain," Whitmer replied with a grin. He cleared the map and rolled it up, then found a cabinet to store it in. "Won't need this for a while."

"So what you got planned for the trip?" Mal asked after taking a sandwich.

"After loadin' the missiles, nothin' more'n training. Maybe addin' terminals for everyone's bunk. Got lots o' games, vid an' music files I don't mind sharin', anyone wants 'em. Computer's barely bein' used. Meant to run ships more complicated than a _Firefly_," Michael replied as Simon and Kaylee arrived. "Y'all okay?"

"We are now," Simon replied. "I don't need to tell anyone hearing about Mal bothered Kaylee a lot."

"Didn' mean to bring you down, _mei-mei_," Reynolds said. "Didn' wanna talk about it at all." He looked at Michael neutrally, but there was fire in his eyes. "Ya had to drag it out."

"No, Wainwright started it, mentionin' him. Had to come out, sooner or later, Mal. Like I said, it eats at ya. Drive ya crazy, ya let it, _dong ma_?"

"Happens I recall ya sayin' sommat o' that," Mal said. "Why d'ya care? Ain't your problem."

Michael leaned over the table and looked Mal in the eye. "Don't like bullies," he growled. "'Specially them as comes off as honorable officers an' gentlemen, but can't do their own dirty work without help an' _enjoys_ inflictin' pain 'cause they _can_." His fists clenched. "They's cowards, Mal. Got no use or respect for 'em, an' won't have 'em aroun' me. Ain't none in the Blackstars." He grinned like a skull. "Or ain't for long."

There was a long silence. Mal blew out a breath. "Guess that says it all. Ain't that personal for ya. Matter o' pride." Michael nodded. "Can live with that, but ya don't need takin' after him on my account. Can do my own dirty work."

"Fair enough." Inara sighed nervously, and Michael said, "What Mal told ya about fightin' a war applies to me, Inara. I go into a fight, I don't hold back. Ain't how I was trained."

"But what if you want to take them alive?" Simon asked.

"Don't matter. Come at 'em hard an' fast, ya break morale somethin' fierce. Overwhelmin' force makes 'em think, 'specially ya give 'em a way out. Used to call it _shock an' awe_, back on Earth-that-was." Michael sipped his coffee. "Killin' ain't always worst thing can happen, Simon. Ignorin' or humiliatin' 'em's worse. Like they's nothin' an' can't do nothin'. Won't wanna see it again, 'cause they _know_."

Mal and Inara nodded, remembering how quickly he'd defeated – no, _crushed_ Wing. _Never had a chance,_ Mal thought. He looked up at Michael. _Wasn't meant to, was he?_ Michael shook his head. _Neither was we_.

Kaylee watched the silent exchange nervously. Though she'd been in a fight or two, she didn't really understand the men and women who followed the profession and code of arms. It was completely foreign to her, and aside from feeling left out – not that she minded – it bothered her that Mal, River, Michael, Jayne, Zoe and Brath could suddenly change from friends and family into killing machines in a heartbeat. She shivered.

Mal noticed and said, "Don't worry, Kaylee. Happens we can, won't come near ya. Been too close more'n once, an' ain't right, you havin' to unnerstan' what don't need thinkin' o' for us."

Frye smiled and said, "Be fine, Cap'n. Y'all could like to lighten up a little. Won't kill ya." She looked at Michael. "Said ya'd play again. Get yer stuff. Wanna hear sommat I ain't before."

Michael smiled. "Happens I don't need much excuse. Be right back." He walked to the aft stairs and shouted down, "Brath! Play-time! Get your sorry butt up here, 'fore I come an' git ya!"

Brath's reply made the others blink, then laugh: "In front o' _everyone_?" Michael chuckled and walked into the cargo bay. When Brath arrived, he returned with both cases slung and carrying the amplifier. "Oh, _that_ kind o' play-time. Why didn'ya say so?" she said as Knowles, Racine and Wainwright followed her.

"Funnier this way," Whitmer replied as he set up the keyboard. "Got your attention, right?" he finished with an evil grin.

_"__Wan mei__,"_ Mal said. "Ten million or so _gai si _ unemployed comedians out there, an' we're stuck with y'all."

Michael did a double-take as he finished his set-up. "Shoot, that one's almost older'n _me_."

"What'd ya have in mind?"

"Thought we'd start out slow, then ramp up," Michael replied. "Play a range, 'stead o' one type."

Everyone took the time to refresh their drinks while River went to fetch Zoe. By the time everyone was comfortable, Michael had his guitar slung, and Brath sat behind the keyboard. "Okay, ya'll. Most o' these I grew up with in the twentieth century. 'Course they's old, but what came after just wasn' good enough to me, an' classics never go outta style," Michael said. "Start with Jethro Tull. Huntin' Girl," he told Brath. She grinned evilly.

* * *

Over the space of two hours, Michael and Brath played several pieces from the 1950s through 2015, the period when rock _lived_, according to him. He included some Jazz, Funk, Soul, Disco and a few comedic parodies. On occasion, he switched instruments for the piano-heavy power ballads, and returned to his guitar for the solo pieces he seemed to enjoy most. The range of the music startled everyone except Wainwright, who was conversant enough to sing along on occasion. At the end of _Show Me The Way_ Michael stopped. "Wish we could do _The Rose_, Brath."

"Need the girls for that," she replied as she worked her wrists and fingers. "Left it on a good note."

"Happens ya'll did," Jayne said. He looked at Michael's guitar again as he set it down and wiped his face and neck with a towel. "How'd ya get a twelve-string ta sound like six?" Michael pointed to a switch. "Gotta admit, wunnerful to hear. Wish someone could still write its like. Kinda like watchin' Brath fly, now I think o' it."

Brath smiled. "Thanks, Jayne. There was times folk didn' wanna be r'minded o' what drove 'em, like they was angels or saints." Her smile turned mocking. "Like it could happen. Humans – or most races, in our 'verse – ain't made that way."

"Learned from the Fox the passions that push us ain't to be ignored," Michael added softly after a long drink of water. "We all did. Ivory Tower didn' see it that way. Never do."

"Ivory Tower. You mean the Alliance?"

"We mean any government acts all high-an'-mighty. Stick up their _pi gu_, Mal. Wanted perfect warrior-priests, an' didn' always get 'em," Brath replied with a grin that made Kaylee blush; it implied quite a lot. "Nicola never let that happen, in Starfleet or the DragonRiders, an' Michael didn' in the Blackstars. We ain't saints. Like I said afore, they make lousy soldiers."

Inara smirked. "Neither do posers. I've met far too many."

"Well, we oughta be outta Persephone control range by now," Michael said. "Say about an hour, we get the missiles set, Jayne."

"Why's it always gotta be me? Ain't it Mal's boat?" Cobb replied.

"_Shénme?_" Reynolds said. He'd been busy holding Inara's hand, ignoring the others.

"Yer turn. Hard work's been done, settin' the gun, an' missile cells an' pylons in place," Jayne replied. "Ya might wanna know how, when it comes time they ain't here." He looked at Michael. "Said ya don' stay long."

Whitmer nodded. "Never know how long we'll be any place. Could be a day, could be a year."

"Ya don't?" Kaylee asked. "But, ya can come an' go as ya like, I unnerstood the systems right."

"Didn' come. Beginnin' to believe we was sent," Michael replied after he poured coffee and lit a cigarette. He sat down, idly strumming a few chords. "Happens more an' more, time goes by, Kaylee. Still go where someone asks, but ain't always." He paused, then looked at Brath. "Seems we was sent just afore this last one. We bein' traded around?"

"You're askin' me?" Brath replied. She thought briefly, then said, "Seems we fall into it, then decide to go, then fall into it again. Alternatin'." She shook her head. "Don't like it, Michael. Like we're bein' trained again. Question is, who."

Whitmer nodded. "Wonder who's idea it is; like to talk to 'em about it a spell."

Mal stood up and stretched. "Like as not y'all find out when ya get home. You an' yours got more info to hand, right?"

"Still don't like it, Mal. Said afore, don' like goin' in blind."

"Cain't be helped. Anyways, we'll see about the missiles. Speakin' o' them, like to yours gonna be hard to find? Empty racks ain't no use."

"Specs in the computer, Mal. Have to find someone y'all can trust to build 'em an' not tell the Feds, but shouldn' be too hard. Y'all ain't the only ones don't like the Alliance. Bet there's plenty wouldn' mind not payin' taxes," Michael replied. "Ain't important. Meet ya below." Michael began packing the instruments away as everyone broke up. He looked up when Zoe stopped beside him. "Help ya?"

"Know you wanna take it easy on me, but wanna do my part, Michael," Washburne said. "Ain't a problem, yet."

"Not til ya start to show," he agreed. "Awright, happens we'll need three: One to hook 'em to the lines, 'nother to bring 'em out an steady 'em while third – me – attaches 'em. You're stayin' aboard. Ain't arguin' Zoe. Ain't losin' what's left o' the Washburne family. Can take care o' yourself, _dan nang_. Still no need takin' risks ya don' have to, _dong ma_?"

Zoe sighed and nodded. "Cain't talk you outta what you got your mind set on. You an' the Captain's about the same, there. But ain't holdin' back 'til there's no choice, even comin' to a fight. Just wear armor."

"An' ya best do that, _every_ time," Whitmer said as he slung the cases. "Ain't lost children on my watch, an' ain't gonna start now." He walked forward; she watched him pass into the cargo bay, then sat again.

"Don' worry, Zoe. Nine months ain't that long," Brath said as she joined her, passing over some coffee. "Hard part's gonna be raisin' her. Where? On _Serenity_? Ship ain't set up for children, an' could the others adjust?" Brath took Zoe's hand when she looked down, and continued, "Could raise her at home, but you'd have to leave, an' that'd tear everyone apart, you 'specially."

Washburne nodded, sniffling. "Wanna stay somethin' fierce, but don' know what to do, or how."

Brath sat back. "Think I got a way, just gotta get Simon an' Kaylee in. No medic or mechanic? Mal will cave in."

"Ain't blackmailin' him, Brath. Ain't happenin'. Won't _let_ it."

The dragon smiled. "Work somethin' out. Still got some time."

* * *

Mal and Michael watched carefully as Zoe guided the second missile to the guide and pull lines, attached it, signalled and backed away. It wasn't so much concern for her – there was some – but jarring the missile. Michael had scanned them and noticed they could be jarred into operating if handled roughly. Mal had wondered why, then realized trained crews aboard Alliance cruisers knew what, and what _not_ to do.

Mal pulled, and the missile moved slowly as he took up slack, watching anything but Michael, who stood "below" him on the engine strut, "upside-down" in relation to _Serenity_. He understood it was easier and safer to do it that way, but it made him a little queasy. He was used to seeing everything "upright."

Michael glanced forward and aft occasionally, not only taking in the view, but checking for pursuit. The talk of Early had started his birthmark itching again. He didn't know if the bounty hunter might appear, or something else, and it annoyed him. _Be good to have a fightin' chance, 'stead o' bein' a sittin' duck_, he thought.

Soon, Michael grabbed the missile, unclipped and guided it to the pylon. Mal looked forward as Michael slowly moved it into place. _Don' need to see that. Right stomach-turnin'_, he thought as Zoe asked, _"You two okay up there? Closin' the door, you are."_

_"Should be," _Michael replied as he set the missile and began clamping it down. _"'Nother minute, we got it, Zoe,"_ he added as the latches gripped the missile. He connected the control and data harnesses, and ran a self-test.

_"Sir?" _Zoe asked after she retrieved the lines.

Mal grimaced to himself. _"We're fine, Zoe. Just gonna watch the pretty lights while Michael finishes up."_ She chuckled. _"Yep, right pretty out here."_

Michael chuckled. _"Ain't no shame, Mal. Don' do much outside work, but does happen. Ya get used to it. Eventually."_

_"Don' see how."_

_"Ships are so big, ya don' notice. Like bein' on a deck, that bein' all ya look at."_

Mal nodded as he looked forward. _"Y'all say so."_ He did a double-take at what he thought was a flash far ahead of _Serenity_. _"Zoe, who's on the bridge?"_

_"No one, sir. Anythin' wrong?"_ she asked as Michael looked up at the tone of Mal's voice.

_"Ain't rightly sure. Thought I saw somethin' flash afore us. Just wonderin' if'n we gotta change course."_

After a few minutes, River's voice said, _"There was something, but it's gone, Mal. Long way away, if I read this correctly. Two or three days."_

Mal looked at Michael, who had finished the work, and was adjusting his helmet's telescopics. _"See anythin'?"_ Michael shook his head; it was strange to see the helmet follow the movement. _"Mind spendin' the fuel?"_ Another head-shake.

_"Gotta admit I'm curious, too. See enough to tell what it was, River?"_ Michael asked as he packed up his tools in the magnetic carrier.

_"Can't be sure. Have to play back."_

Michael nodded to himself. It was still early for any threats to appear, but it wasn't something to dismiss. There were more than Reavers to worry about, as they'd learned a week ago. _"Can do. Zoe, we're done. Be there in a few."_

* * *

After they secured and put away their suits, Reynolds and Whitmer arrived on the bridge. River was waiting for them, and touched a control. A hologram appeared above the new panel, showing what might have been a ship. After a few seconds, a flash appeared, and there was what appeared to be a glimmer of reflections from debris before it faded from sight.

Michael ran it a couple more times, then said, "Ain't enough to tell. Have to get closer." He turned to River. "Give us a light burn, get us there tomorrow." She looked to Mal for confirmation, and returned to the controls after he nodded agreement.

"Think it's trouble?" Mal asked as _Serenity_ surged forward.

"Birthmark's still itchin'. Never ignored it. Problem is, can't tell what kind or how much trouble." Michael looked out the forward ports, his face a study of concentration. "Just about on our course, too. What's out that way?"

"Boros an' Whitefall." Mal stopped, then shook his head. "Nah, Patience ain't that greedy. Ain't stupid, neither."

"Shootin' at ya ain't stupid? Ain't what I hear tell," Michael replied with a grin.

"Hilarious. Too far from Whitefall, an' why? Ain't her style. Prefers doin' business to her advantage, on the ground." Mal shook his head again. "Ain't Patience. Can't think o' who, neither."

"Find out soon enough, Mal. Gonna see about supper, then River an' I got some work to do." Michael paused. "Think we could find the operative?"

"Could be. Why?"

"Knows more'n anyone about River, I 'spect. Might be he'd help. Seemed he wasn' happy, way things turned out."

Mal nodded. "Happens he'd find us, he was int'rested. Need to figure what'd get his attention."

"Got an idea or two. Can wait." Michael turned to River and said, "See ya later, _mei-mei_."

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied with a grin.

* * *

After supper, Michael and River sat facing each other cross-legged on the cargo bay deck, their eyes closed, hands in their laps. They were motionless, except for their faces, which twitched at odd intervals. Occasionally they'd flinch, as though seeing something unpleasant.

Jayne, Mal, Simon and Zoe looked down on them from the catwalk, each watching for their own reasons. Mal and Simon didn't know they both wanted River free of what she'd been made into; Zoe simply watched in case there was trouble. Jayne cringed unknowingly when their faces twisted as though in pain. What River told him the other day was bad, but this seemed worse, considerin' nothin' seemed to get to Whitmer, or so Cobb thought.

"Don' know as I like this, sir," Washburne murmured. "What if he triggers her without meanin' to?"

"I still have the safe word," Simon replied.

"If'n it works, doc," Jayne growled. "It don't, we got serious trouble. Don' wanna try ta stop her. Might get hurt."

Simon looked at him. "Her or you?"

"Now that ain't fair. Don' wanna hurt River, but don' wanna get hurt, neither. She can put it on," Cobb replied. "Cleared Maidenhead in, what, five minutes tops. Only ones left standin' was her an' Mal, an' it was lookin' over gunsights. Too close." He shook his head. "Don' wanna see that again. Might be she'd kill someone, an' then what?"

"What about Michael? Can he keep her from hurting anyone?"

"Ya didn' see, but he's faster'n a snake," Mal replied. "Duel was over like two seconds. Never saw the like. Beginnin' ta think Early'd have no chance."

They fell silent as Michael reached out, took River's hands and held them. They weren't sure at first, but when she suddenly jerked back they realized it was to keep her from hurting herself. "Bet that wasn' fun," Jayne said. "Lookit her face." River's expression was somewhere between sheer terror and a killing rage, and she tried to get up several times, only to have Michael drag her back. His face only twitched, as though he'd seen worse. _How much worse?_ Mal wondered.

After about five minutes, River settled down, and Michael let go. They sat as they'd started, almost as though nothing had happened. When their eyes opened, River flung herself onto Michael, sobbing. He patted her back, murmuring softly, his eyes bright with unshed tears. River pulled back, kissed his cheek, stood and walked away silently, heading into the common room. When she vanished, Michael sighed, stood up and lit a cigarette. He looked up at them and said, "Well, ain't as bad as I worried, but it's bad."

Mal led the rest down the stairs, and they could see his hands shaking slightly. To Mal, it looked like a mix of reaction and anger. "How bad?"

"Good an' bad news. Bad, ain't gonna stop quick. Lots left to do. Good, ain't complete. I conjure it rightly, they was only half-way through when you broke her out, Simon. Prob'ly 'nother reason they want her back. Fades, an' had to be refreshed 'til it took permanent. Figure a year at most, an' she'll be in control." Michael looked aft. "Hate bein' right. Minefield in there."

"Looked like it," Jayne said. "What ya find?"

Michael shook his head. "Ain't never tellin'. Thought I'd seen ever'thin', but I was wrong. There's things shouldn't be done to anyone, period, but they done a few to River, an' that's why I'm ready to kill 'em, I get my hands on 'em," he said, his eyes flickering with that strange inner light again. "Ain't words or screamin' enough to tell o' the pain I'll bring."

Zoe looked at him in surprise. She'd never heard Mal say anything like that, even after Tartarus. "That bad?"

"Jayne was right. What I saw tells me they never thought o' River as a person, just a project." He looked at Simon. "Saw sommat o' that, right?"

Tam's shoulders quivered with distant rage as he remembered Mathias' clinical pride in River's progress. "I saw enough. Mathias should have died for what he did."

"Happens he did, Simon," Michael replied as River walked back in. "Operative played his little nerve trick, an' let him fall on a sword. Went easy. Too easy, ya ask me. I end up stayin' a spell, some Alliance docs an' Blue Sun folks are gonna die."

"Here. You need this," River said, handing him a beer bottle.

"I do?" Michael looked at the hand holding the cigarette, noticing it was shaking. "Happens you're right." He took the bottle and looked at it. "Well, Kirin's still bein' made. Almost feel at home."

"Where's mine?" Jayne asked, but he smiled. "Ain't importan'." He looked at Michael. "Ya sure it'll go away? What I learned, mind's a tricky thing."

Michael took a sip after opening the bottle. "Know that better'n anyone on this boat, Jayne. There's some as says I seen an' been through too much to stay sane. They's right, I seen an' done too much, but had time to deal with it. Still some things get to me, but ain't enough to drive me off the deep end."

Simon watched River as Michael spoke. She seemed her usual post-Miranda self, but there was a glint in her eyes he didn't like. When she caught him watching, she said, "It's okay, Simon. I'm learning to control it, but it has to go slowly." She took a breath and slowly released it. "Only thing kept me from triggering was Michael's voice in my head, telling me to fight it. Even knowing it was happening, it was tough."

"Are you going to be all right?" Simon asked.

"I think so. I don't get the feelings I used to. Don't feel a need to stealth my way around, either." She shrugged. "Not operating like an operative, unless I want to."

"Are you sayin' – You was always 'on'?" Mal spluttered. She nodded. _"__Wo de tian ah."_

"Got a ways to go, but she's not unstable. Still dangerous, but ain't always a bad thing," Michael said. "Couple months, won't be a problem, _dan nang_."

"You that sure?" Zoe asked. Michael nodded. "Mind if we keep on our toes?" Michael smiled and shook his head. "Good enough."

"Can't see it's any diff'rent," Mal said after listening. "Ya feelin' okay, Albatross?"

"I'm all right, and I'll get better."

"Awright, then. Guess we'll go from here, like always." Mal looked at everyone. "No need to talk about this to the others, 'less'n there's a reason, _dong ma_?"

"Michael, you have a music player? I need to dance. That always helped, when I could," River said.

"Got one, but have to dig it out." He passed over the tricorder. "Start with _Nadia's Theme_. Should settle you down." He watched River as she moved to the center of the space, set the device to play, and began gracefully moving to the music. After a couple minutes, he waved the others ahead of him to the common room. When they arrived, he closed the door. "Should be fine. Could feel the tension bleeding off."

"Are you sure she's all right alone?" Simon asked worriedly.

"Ya think that's sommat the problem," Mal said when Michael rolled his eyes. "Too much watchin'."

"Folks need privacy," Michael said as he sat down. "Can drive someone crazy takin' it from 'em. Was once used to break prisoners, along with messin' up their time-sense." He sighed. "Watchin's okay, but too much might make her worse." Simon started to say something, but Michael cut him off. "You're doin' the best you know how, Simon. Need to back away, give her the room she needs. She ain't helpless." Tam sighed and nodded in resignation. "For your good, too. I conjure Kaylee wants all your attention when y'all's together, an' you could do without the full-time worryin'."

"Fair to say, but I feel as though I'm falling down on the job," Simon replied. "I'd prepared myself to take care of her for the rest of my life, if I had to. Now, I don't seem to have a purpose."

"Puttin' Mal, Zoe an' Jayne back together ain't a purpose?"

"Hey!" Cobb protested. He grinned in spite of himself when Whitmer began chuckling. "Well, awright, but ya could'a said it better."

"Somehow I don't think so, Jayne," Reynolds said with a thin smile. He snapped his fingers when Michael seemed to fade out. "You okay? Seem tired-out."

"Must be, ya can see it," Whitmer replied. "Gonna crash hard. Keep forgettin' I ain't the Wolf. Gotta get used to it," he finished as he rubbed his eyes. "But ain't gonna let it stop me doin' what needs doin', Mal. Who's got the bridge tonight?" Zoe nodded. "Prob'ly relieve ya near midnight. Still don' need much sleep. Prob'ly be goin' over the systems. Figure out the terminals."

"Don't need to do that," Mal said as Simon walked to the stairs and climbed to the kitchen.

"Wasn' jokin' about 'em. Ain't gonna be stingy, Mal. No point." Michael finished the beer, stood and stretched. "See y'all tomorrow, or what passes for it." He walked aft and disappeared.

"Ain't never seen a man so fixed on somethin'," Jayne said. "Wonder why."

"Bet he ain't happy with the troubles we been havin'," Zoe replied. "Think it like to hurts him, some."

Mal looked aft. "Gonna have to read the books again. Sounds like what I r'member from 'em."

"You gonna share?"

"Zoe, all ya gotta do is ask." When her lips twitched into a smile briefly, he added, "Not that. Dunno if Inara ain't the jealous type."

* * *

Michael shifted in the pilot's chair, half-listening to Wash. It wasn't really the man, but it wasn't just the impressions he'd left, either. His essense remained, half caught, half wanting to stay and watch his friends, helping where and when he could. _Wasn't expecting to go,_ Wash said as he wistfully reached for one of the dinosaurs; his hand passed through it. _Wasn't expecting it to be so sudden, either. Didn't want to go. Guess that's why I'm still here_. Hoban's image looked aft sadly, then grinned. _Not as bad as I thought, but it's not enough, _dong ma_?_

"Been there more'n once," Michael replied softly as he re-installed the repeater screen after making adjustments and replacing a few half-burned components. The images and screens were now sharp and clear. "Can't tell ya how much I missed them I left behind, neither, but I guess ya know, sommat." He glanced at the specter, who still wore one of those loud shirts. "You okay with Zoe needin' someone? Gonna be hard enough her not wantin' to be disloyal."

_Ain't like I can do anything about it, Michael. Best I can do is watch out for them, and help where I can_.

"Good. Maybe ya can help me understan' _Serenity_ better. That a problem?"

_Nope. You and River get her, so there ain't much more I can tell you. Didn't do much thinkin' when I flew, and you've got __that. Don't really need my help_. Wash looked aft again. _Thanks for keeping Zoe straight and level. You're right, I wanted to be there for her, but like you said, the 'verse doesn't care what you want_.

"So, what's it like? Never could recall a thing when I got killed."

Wash stopped, then sat in the third chair, deep in thought. _Hard to explain. I can see both sides. Where I'm going looks and feels wonderful, but I don't wanna go. Can't leave until y'all let me, either._

"Might be that's a long time. They all miss ya."

_Maybe. They'll forget me, sooner or later, or just not think of me as much. By that time, I'll be ready_. Wash stood and looked forward. _Either way, _Serenity_'s still flying, and I can't ask for more. See you later_. Wash faded away like fog burning away in the morning.

Michael sat there, looking at the place he'd stood. _They'd never believe it,_ he thought. Movement at the door caught his eye, and River walked in. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Some," she replied as she sat in the co-pilot's chair. "Dreams I can't remember, and I don't need that much sleep, either." She removed a pistol Michael remembered Jayne taking from Badger's from a holster, set it on the console and began field-stripping it. "Can't do much else."

"It'll get better, _mei-mei_." Michael called up the recording, enhanced and studied it, frame by frame. "Hmm. Looks like another _Firefly_," he said after three runs. He checked Cortex and found a couple dozen still listed as active, then checked logged flight plans. Two came up, one from Boros, the other from Whitefall. "Well, should be interestin'." He checked their progress. "Should be on 'em in about two hours."

River called up the information on her screen. "_Barkley_'s a week out. This should be _Viper_. I wonder what happened."

"Find out soon enough, darlin'."

* * *

Three hours passed, and the ship they'd barely seen earlier came into decent sensor range. Michael studied the scans, and said, "This ain't good. Got barely any power. Transponder still works." The information scrolled by, confirming the ship was _Viper_.

River nodded, and said, "Something's very wrong. I can feel only one aboard, and … she's worried. I think we can call."

Michael nodded and opened comms. "_Viper_, this is _Serenity_. Y'all need help?" He blinked when the channel opened, and a familiar face appeared. _"Tzao-gao."_

_"Did you say _Serenity_?"_ the red-head replied. When Michael nodded, she rolled her eyes and said, _"Any port in a storm."_

"Good to see you too, Saffron. You in real trouble, or this one o' your games?" he said with mild irritation.

_"No, I'm in real trouble. We were coming in from Whitefall, looking for you. Reavers hit five days ago. They got aboard and killed everyone else after I ducked into a shuttle."_ Saffron glanced behind her. _"Problem is, I can't get out. They did something."_ She seemed to lower her guard and asked, _"When can you get here?"_

"Half-hour. You it?"

Saffron grimaced. _"They're all dead, or I hope so. Couldn't see everything, but I could hear it. Bad, real bad."_

_She's telling the truth_, Michael heard River say through the rapport. _Nasty stuff she's remembering_.

"You sit tight, an' we'll come check you out, Saffron."

She looked at him in surprise. _"You're not docking?"_

"Last ship Reavers hit we run into had a nasty trap set. Can't take the chance. Won't do any good, we dock an' can't leave. An' wouldn' surprise me they set you to catch someone else, an' come back to check." When her jaw dropped, Michael said, "What I'd do, I was that cunning-crazy. Think about it."

Saffron winced, then nodded. _"Don't take too long. Don't know how much air I have left."_

"Will do. Be there in thirty, Saffron."

She sighed. _"Are you gonna tell Mal?"_

Michael suppressed a chuckle. "Happens it's his boat. Might be he's in a forgivin' mood. Let ya know." He closed the channel, then called Mal's bunk. It was answered by a more rumpled than usual Reynolds. "Ya look like _di yu_, Mal."

_"What is it?"_ Reynolds asked, combing his hair back.

"Half-hour from that ship, Mal. Bad news an' more bad news." Mal rolled his eyes, and Michael heard him think, _Why can't it go smooth?_ "Reavers hit 'em five days ago, killed all but one. Here's the bad joke: It's your ex."

Mal flinched violently and stared at him. _"Yo-Saf-Bridge? What's she doin' out here?"_

"Didn' ask. Figured it could wait. Told her we can't dock, neither, an' why. Wanna look it over, 'fore we get too close."

Reynolds nodded. _"Awright. Ya done good. Gimme a few, be right up."_ Michael nodded, and broke the connection.

"It's bad," River said when he turned to her. She brought up the scans. "There's air, but the top-side hatch is open. Got radiation leakage indicating their drive's been damaged. No harm to anyone inside, but they couldn't move."

"My worry's Reavers hidin' close by." River shook her head. "Well, one good thing."

Mal walked in. "Report."

"Ship looks tore up. Can't tell what, but got serious leakage," Michael replied. "'Cordin' to Saffron, Reavers killed ever'one else an' jammed the shuttle door closed, near as I can figure, what she didn' say. Said she was lookin' for us, but not why. Bet it's the Lassiter." He stopped, then looked back. "Still got it?"

"Yep, an' I ain't doubtin' you're right," Mal replied. "Don' get closer'n fifty meters, an' take a good look. Dunno what's waitin'."

"Aye, sir. Wanna talk to her?"

"No, but gotta find out," Mal said as he sat down and opened comms. Saffron looked surprised, then resentful. "Hi, dear. How ya been?"

_"Very funny, Mal. He tell you?"_

"Happens he did." Mal looked at Whitmer. "Didn' tell her your name?"

"Wasn' important," Michael replied as he and River began maneuvering closer. "Find out soon enough."

"Okay, you sit tight, Yo-Saf-Bridge. Gotta check this over."

_"Just don't take all day. I've got a bad feeling about this,"_ she replied. Michael choked back a laugh, and she asked, _"What's funny?"_

"Ask yourself, you get aboard. Anythin' worth salvagin'?"

"Wouldn' do that, Mal. Could be nothin's wrong. Could be otherwise. Don' wanna risk it," Michael said. He turned, looked at the screen and asked, "Got any suits?" Saffron shook her head and shrugged. "Wouldn' surprise me they's gone. Top-side hatch is open. Might be the trap." He looked at her, then said, "Stand up an' stand by the hatch. Might be we got one fits ya." She complied, and Michael nodded. "Be a little loose, but you won' care." He stood up and said, "Bridge's yours, River."

"You goin' over?" Mal asked. "Why?"

"Got the best suits is why. Somethin' goes _boom_, won't get killed. Well, shouldn'. No reason riskin' anyone else, Mal. You, me, Kaylee an' River know _Fireflies_, but I can think like Reavers. Don' need to see that, neither."

Mal looked at him, then nodded. "Okay, but stay sharp. Don' waste time on nothin', 'less it's gorram important." Michael nodded and headed aft. Mal turned back to Saffron. "Got anythin' ya can't live without?" She nodded. "Grab that an' nothin' else. Ya prob'ly heard what we was sayin', an' ain't no joke. Reavers ain't just crazy, Yo-Saf-Bridge. Got _serious_ cunnin'."

_"I can get my stuff fast, Mal."_ She smiled. _"Sometimes you have to be ready to run."_

"Do tell."

* * *

"Do you have to do this?" Brath asked as she rolled up her suit, tucking it into the helmet.

"Ain't riskin' the others, Brath," Michael replied as they stood beneath the hatch access. "Ain't got the survival skills, an' I bet there's one hidin', somewhere. What I'd do, I was a Reaver." He looked away, his eyes unfocused. "There's gotta be some as ain't completely gone, or they're all crazy-smart. Only explanation. Bettin' the Jem'hadar'd be easier." He shook his head. "Good as they are, the others ain't good enough, ain't been through enough. Ain't takin' the chance."

Brath hugged him as he clipped the helmet to his suit, and strapped the case to his thigh. "I know. We're the only ones gone through this or worse. Still don't like it," she replied before kissing him. "You be careful."

Michael smiled. "Always," he said before closing up, then climbed up and closed the hatch behind him. He exited _Serenity_ through the top-side hatch, checked the case was secure and walked forward to stop just above the bridge. _"Ready, Mal."_

_"Okay. Comin' along side an' – _Wo de tian ah. _Ya see _that_?"_ Reynolds' voice was rough with both surprise and outrage, and Michael could see why. The rear drive was pitted and cratered badly. Someone had shot it up bad.

_"I see it. Made sure they couldn' leave. Flickerin' a little, so it ain't completely gone, but wouldn' wanna try a burn. Could be a mite fatal."_ Michael tied his display into _Serenity_'s sensors, and the damage appeared on his faceplate. _"Nope, wouldn' dare."_

_"Don' see nothin', but ya know how that goes," _Mal added. _"Can ya make it?"_

_"Fifty meters ain't much. Finals at the Academy had us doin' a jump o' more'n two hundred. All made it, but some needed their suits cleaned after."_ He smiled as Mal chuckled. _"Weren't all fun an' games. Okay, headin' off now."_

Michael walked to the port engine, shut off the boot magnets and pushed off. "Repulsors active," he said, and the suit's status blinked _Repulsors ready_. _Wonder if Tony knew what he was doin', tradin' tech. Prob'ly,_ he thought as he extended his hands, fired a burst and was quickly oriented for landing. Soon, his boots snapped onto _Viper_'s port engine, and he looked carefully for surprises. _No, they'd all be inside,_ he thought. _Can't catch 'em if they're dead too soon._

He walked carefully to the hatch, switching his suit's sensors on, looking at everything. Nothing looked different or out of place. _Yep. Trap's inside._ Michael arrived at the hatch and peered in. Nothing. He climbed down, and as he half-expected the hatch slammed shut. After the latches engaged, a web of micro-fine wire sprang over it, and the lower hatch opened. _Yep. _As the air rushed in, his suit warned, _"Danger. Explosive atmosphere. Hydrogen levels beyond safe margins."_

_"Mal, got some bad news."_

_"Heard it. Ya was right. Can ya get away?"_

_"Won' know 'til I have a look-see. Won't be easy, _dan nang._"_

* * *

Yo-Saf-Bridge looked at Mal in shock when he told her what had happened. _"And you let him come? What in the name of _wo de tian ah_ were you thinking?"_

"Whoa, hold a sec. His idea, wouldn' let anyone else," he replied. "Bettin' he's been through sommat the like afore. Can't risk my boat gettin' caught. We'd all get et," he finished. When she calmed down and nodded, Mal added, "Ain't a fate for anyone, Yo-Saf – "

_"I've got a real name, Mal,"_ she replied impatiently.

"An' sure as we're talkin', ain't no one else but you knows it." Mal kept from smiling as her expression turned wounded. "Just sit tight. Been through worse an' got clear. Just gotta have faith." Mal cringed internally. _Shepherd told me that __more'n once_, he thought.

* * *

There was blood everywhere, starting just below the hatch. A torn suit told of someone's failed attempt to escape. He walked forward to the bridge to find a bloody mess, the windows opaque, and the instruments ripped apart with a selective mad rage. _Nothin' useful here._

Michael walked aft, knowing the problem would be there. _Engine room's only place could happen_, he thought. There was blood puddled on the deck, but no bodies; he didn't find them until he reached the kitchen, where they hung grotesquely, like sides of meat. He looked a them for a moment, murmured, "I'm sorry. When I can," and continued aft.

When he arrived, he looked through the grating to see torn piping and wiring. The fuel controls were clearly gone. _Viper_ had been converted into a flying bomb, but one that would cook everyone inside, rather than damage another ship. The hatch had been welded shut, and he could see opening it would create sparks. Even with the suit, there'd be no air to breathe. _Clever. Devilishly clever of them_, he thought. _An' anyone comin' to check the explosion u'd be shredded at the hatch._

He walked forward into the cargo bay to find nothing had been touched, which didn't surprise him. He looked and scanned. Nothing wrong here, except the burned plate that had been welded over the hatch, holding it closed. He walked down the steps to the doors and inspected it. _Could be blown loose, but that'd set off the air_. He checked the readings to find the mix was just enough to kill, not even close to the critical mixture for a fuel-air explosive mix. He grunted a laugh. _Like that matters_.

He reached over to the intercom. _"Alley-alley-all's-in-free," _he said, his voice echoing unnaturally from his suit's speaker.

_"Very funny. What took you so long?"_ Saffron's voice demanded.

_"Had to make sure. Ship's one big trap, Saffron. What shuttle?"_

_"One. Closest. Got some luggage in my room, and a box on the cargo deck."_

_"Big box? Can't take much."_ Michael scowled to himself. _Something she tricked someone outta,_ he thought.

_"No, the small yellow box."_

Michael looked around, saw the box and nodded before he said, _"Okay, but we ain't wastin' time. Expectin' this place to go up, I open any doors, Saffron. Call 'em booby traps for a reason. I'll get your stuff together, then see about gettin' ya out. That happens, we get off this barge _fast_. Dunno if the system's been set to wave 'em, but wouldn' be too surprised."_

_"They'd do that?"_ she asked, appalled.

_"Ya got lots o' ex-husbands?"_ he sneered back. _"Told Mal I can think like 'em. Might wanna know a trap I set caught somethin'."_

There was a long silence, then she said, _"Let's get _off_ this barge."_

_"Glad to know ya can see reason, Saffron. Five minutes."_ He clicked off and called, _"Gettin' out, Mal."_

_"Heard that, too."_ Mal clucked his tongue. _"All yours, ya want her."_

_"Forget it. Damaged goods, an' more'n one way. Get ready to leave. Dunno what's gonna happen, I get a hatch open."_

Mal grunted, and Michael headed aft to the berths. What he found in one made his stomach twist; a woman had been left there. She was breathing, but her eyes were wide and staring, and he didn't need to probe to know her mind was gone, on its way to wherever Reavers went. He stepped close, grabbed her head and wrenched. Her neck snapped, and he said, "Sorry. Didn' deserve this."

He searched the other berths and found Saffron's. Two cases were packed. He opened them and moved their contents into one large case, after removing the magazine from the pistol he found there. He returned forward, collected the box and climbed up to the shuttle to find Saffron looking out. She looked at the case and nodded as he inspected the hatch. It had been jammed shut with a crowbar that had a mercury switch attached to it. Michael didn't bother looking further; the trap would be more than what he saw.

He touched one pad on his suit and yanked the crowbar out. There was a loud _clack!_ followed by a louder _whooooshh! _aft, and he yanked the hatch open, pushing his way inside. Saffron gave ground when she saw his expression, and he slammed the hatch closed just before a wall of white flame rushed from the engine room. There was a loud _thump!_ and everything was quiet.

_"Michael, their cortex just came alive,"_ River said as he dropped Saffron's belongings. _"It's broadwaving."_

_"Right. Warm up for a hard burn."_ He removed his helmet, unclipped the other suit from his and said, "No time. Get this on. System's wavin'." Saffron didn't say a word. She unrolled the suit and looked at it. "Take off your clothes an' stash 'em. Won't need more'n undies. Don' argue, just do it."

She stripped and put the clothes away, then pulled the suit on. Michael helped with the gloves and boots, using the time to explain the suit's basic functions. As she grabbed the case and box, Michael looked out. The main hatch had opened to space, atmosphere blowing everything loose outside. "Figures."

Saffron looked at the helmet carefully, then put it on. Michael activated the suit and said, "This is Snake. Non-designated wearer. Emergency conditions. Acknowledge." Three pads on the forearms flashed in a particular sequence, and he put his helmet on. He braced himself, took the crowbar and smashed the viewport.

_"What was that for?"_ Saffron stood by his side, holding her belongings as the air rushed out.

_"Openin' the hatch might'a been dangerous. This way, won't get blown out,"_ he replied as he pulled the hatch open. _"Toe switches for the boots."_ When he saw the boots flatten properly, Michael said, _"Ain't much time. Move."_

Saffron followed him down, wondering who and what he was. Definitely _not_ Alliance. His gear and general look was something else, and she wanted to know very badly who'd fallen in with Mal. _Just in case_, she thought.

At the bottom of the steps, he removed the item he'd had strapped to his leg and attached it to a stanchion. He fiddled with it briefly, and a small panel lit and began a four minute countdown. _What?_

After he'd finished, Michael grabbed the box, took her arm and walked forward to the blackness outside. She balked at the hatch frame, and he looked at her. _"I can't. Never been outside."_

_"Nice,"_ he growled. _"Just gonna have to go, 'less ya wanna wait for the Reavers."_ He pulled her along, then said, _"Headin' out now, Mal. Set for burn?"_ She didn't hear the other side of the conversation, but saw him nod. _"Good. We're in, hit it."_ He stepped out, walking the hull, making sure she followed until they could see _Serenity_ to aft-port. _"Switch 'em off."_ She touched the switches, and floated free. _"Okay. Hang on, an' I _mean_ hang on."_

* * *

Mal and River watched and listened nervously as Michael explored _Viper_. More than once they'd heard him catch his breath, as though seeing something awful, and couldn't help imagining what it could be. Mal's thoughts flipped back to the attrocities of the War, and the Reaver attacks they'd found. River's went someplace entirely different, into hazily remembered half-dreams that veered wildly between normalcy and complete lunacy. Neither thought what he saw was what they pictured; River felt Michael's mind vanish behind a gate after he saw the blood.

When the wave started, Mal couldn't help remembering what Michael had said about the Reavers: _"Crazy-smart."_ That about said it all. When Michael said, _"We're in, hit it,"_ River began setting up, including a course adjustment to take them on a slightly longer but safer course to Boros. Mal watched, then took the pilot's chair as River glanced out. "There they are," she said. "Opening up the front ramp."

"Think he'll see it?"

_"Does a bear _la shi_ in the woods?"_ Michael's voice said. "Sorry, River, ya didn' need to see it."

"Guess so," Mal replied. He glanced at River who replied with a smile. "What's the hurry? 'Sides the Reavers."

_"Left somethin'. Didn't think I'd need it, but packed it anyways. 'Splain later."_

* * *

After her rescuer spoke to Reynolds, he said, _"Grab on."_ After Saffron wrapped her arms around his waist, he took the items and she felt them accelerate. She looked around, but saw nothing until she looked at his feet; two columns of what looked like plasma shot from his boot soles, pushing them along. _"What are those?"_ she asked.

_"Sorry, classified,"_ he replied. _"Not even Mal an' the rest know about 'em. Keep it shut, Saffron. Bet there's more'n a few men wants ya back, an' not to kiss ya," _he said pleasantly, though she could hear the steel behind the words.

She looked forward to see _Serenity_ getting closer, faster than she'd thought possible. After a minute, they'd caught up, and he maneuvered to put them on the open ramp. Their boots grabbed, and they walked to the hatch. The ramp closed, and air blasted in, just before the door opened to reveal Zoe standing there, her carbine up and ready. She looked at Saffron with a bored expression, but there was an unpleasant glimmer in her eyes as they stepped inside.

_"Helmets off."_ Saffron removed hers and took a breath, then sat on the deck and began shivering. "Well, ya weren't jokin'," the man said with an amused glimmer in his eyes. "Relax, Saffron. You're safe." He glanced at Zoe, then said, "Well, safer."

* * *

Mal walked down the stairs as Michael said, "Relax, Saffron. You're safe. Well, safer." He couldn't help smiling at that. _He ain't wrong 'bout that,_ he thought as he watched his ex-wife sitting on the deck, shivering. He stopped nearby as Michael set a small yellow box and a suitcase down and removed his gloves after powering-down the suit. "We goin', Mal?"

Reynolds nodded. "Yep. How long ya think 'til they come?"

Whitmer looked away, his eyes unfocusing. "Couple days, I'm hopin'. That trap worked like I thought, was just enough to cripple another boat, but not kill anyone." He shivered. "Hate bein' right. Right awful mess in there, an' couldn' do nothin' for the dead."

Zoe looked at him sadly. "Bad?"

"Plenty. Ain't gonna say, neither." He looked down at Saffron, who was just stirring. "There's some as don' need to know what was waitin' for 'em."

Saffron looked at him sharply. "What?" He shrugged, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. She recoiled, face pale, eyes wide. _"No,"_ she whispered. He nodded, and she started shivering again.

"Let's get you settled. Aft starboard, I think," Michael said as Brath came in. "Dear, wanna help this poor, lost child?" Brath looked at Saffron and nodded. "Good. Get her outta the suit and dressed. See 'bout more later." Saffron had enough presence of mind to grab the box while Brath helped her up and picked up her case, and followed her aft. When they were gone, Michael sighed. "Don' wanna see that again, Mal. Was one left alive, but gone."

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

Michael walked up to the kitchen, opened the fridge, found a beer and sat at the table. After opening the beer and lighting a cigarette, he told them what he'd found. He watched as their faces twisted with disgust and loathing, thinking, _An' I'm only tellin' y'all about it. Seein's worse. Glad I never opened my helmet._ He closed his eyes and shivered.

"Said ya left somethin'," Mal said. "Trap?"

"Trap. Take them an' the ship someplace they don' wanna be. Center o' the nearest star." When they looked at him as though they thought he was out of his mind, he added, "What gives us access to other 'verses. Spare. Don't know what made me pack it, but glad I did. Guess I was thinkin' ahead," he finished with a grim smile.

"Ya wasted that?" Mal asked. "Had to cost plenty."

"Ain't wasted, Mal. Happens it'll do some good. Only good Reavers are dead, _dan nang_."

"Well, ya put it like that," Reynolds admitted.

"We still on schedule?"

"Yep," Zoe replied. "River made sure." She looked aft briefly. "So, we got Saffron. That gonna be a problem?"

Michael smiled briefly, and grunted a laugh. "No problem, she behaves herself. Brath ain't nice like you. Might not stop at a black eye."

Zoe smiled. "She try playin' you?"

"Didn' have time, an' knows I'm onto her. _Di yu_, she don't even know my name." He stopped, then made a face as he shook his head. "What is it with some women in this 'verse, Mal? Named wrong. Patience ain't got none, and Faith keeps breakin' it."

"F–what? That her real name?" Mal asked in surprise.

"Yep. Callin' her Saffron prob'ly got her thinkin' 'bout it, 'less y'all was talkin' 'long those lines."

"Happens we was. She said she's got a real name, an' I said prob'ly no one but her knows it." Mal shook his head. "Well don't that beat all."

Zoe said, "Happens men ain't much better. Simon's closest thing to a saint we got, but that's goin' away. Ain't complainin', though. Got real strength to him."

Michael chuckled. "Been said more'n once ya gotta watch the quiet ones. Ever'one watches loud-mouths and show-boats. It's them as you never hear about get things done."

"Like you?" Mal asked.

"Fair to say. Never cared much 'bout the glory. Just wanted the job done." Michael sipped his beer and ground out his cigarette. "Problem here is they's watchin' y'all, so they's watchin' me." He smiled. "Guess I'll get used to the spotlight, like it or not."

Brath and "Saffron" walked up the stairs, and Faith stopped at Michael's side and held out her hand. He smiled and removed a clip from his suit's pocket. "Maybe ya ain't noticed, but we's all kinda-almost friends on this boat." He looked at her as he handed it back. "Ya behave, might even let ya help out. Speakin' o' which, why you lookin' for us, Faith?"

She started at her name, then shrugged. "Brath told me a few things, so shouldn' be surprised," she said as she sat down next to him, while Brath sat across from her. Mal and Zoe pointedly moved to the other end of the table. "Oh, stop it. The Lassiter, of course. Made a deal with someone on Whitefall. Got half now, other half on delivery."

"Bet Patience is wettin' her britches, wonderin' what's takin' so long," Mal said. When she started, he said, "Don' take much brains to know ain't no one else there can afford it. But why there? Better prices on New Canaveral, or some Alliance world."

"It's too well known, Mal. Alliance would take and put it in a museum, then jail whoever had it." She looked at him poisonously. "You blew that deal for me. My contacts wouldn't wait, so I had to make the best deal I could."

Michael rubbed his eyes theatrically. "Oh, woe is me. People I humped done humped me _back_," he moaned, then stopped and grinned. "Served ya right. Happens that little job ya couldn' do alone, right?" She nodded angrily. "Fair's fair. Willin' to work with ya here, but want a piece. _Half_."

Mal and Zoe watched as Faith exploded, "You're kidding!"

"Nope. Happens ya can't cheat your way outta this one, 'less ya wanna walk home. Think for a second Patience wants to spend money she ain't gotta, way she puts it? Willin' to bet she'll play her game again, as Mal and Zoe knows she will. Face up to it, Faith. Ain't no one in the 'verse that good, but only a few knows it. We caught ya twice. Twice too many, right?"

Faith glared at him until Brath kicked her foot under the table. "Watch it, _nien ching duh_," the dragon warned. "Ain't neither o' us what you're ready for, _dan nang_. Don't know first thing 'bout us, other'n names, an' ya know how that works." She nodded at Michael. "Didn' tell ya his name, did he?" Faith shook her head, her eyes blazing. "Wouldn' help, he did. Think it over, but don' take too long. Whitefall's on the way to Boros, but got no need to stop there."

Mal had to admire how well Brath and Michael worked together, an' how they'd boxed Faith without tryin'. _How long they been doin' it?_ he wondered while Faith looked at the table, her eyes flicking back and forth as she tried thinkin' her way outta this one. _Nope, don' wanna be fightin' 'em._

"All right, half," Faith grated out. "Since you're calling the shots, Patience wanted to meet—"

"Ain't her show," Michael said. "We're landin' right outside town. She wants to deal, she'll do it in the open, 'stead o' settin' up a kill-zone. Ain't as smart she thinks she is. Prob'ly set her heart on that little wash east o' town." When Faith recoiled, he shook his head. "Nope, didn' think so. Bet she wanted ya to bring first half, so she could make sure ya got was comin' to ya."

Faith looked at him, her blue eyes narrow. "Okay, what else you know about this?"

"Michael knows more'n he lets on, Faith," Mal said. "Ain't made one mistake I seen, but ain't facin' what he's used to."

"And that is?"

"Armies, corporates, that kinda' thing. Little pissants like Patience ain't much challenge, but they's fun to watch tryin' to match wits with their betters," Brath said with a nasty smile. "She wants the Lassiter, she's gotta deal our way. Could always see if your contacts still want it. Bet they'd lower the price, but gotta be better'n what Patience could offer."

Faith studied her. "What Training House?"

Michael laughed. "Don' wanna know. Couldn' handle the truth, _dong ma_? Brath an I don' show up. Tell ya somethin'?"

Faith looked at them, then sighed. "Patience won't like it one bit. Might put a ground lock on you 'til she gets her way. Then what?"

Michael snorted. "Wouldn' help. Ain't nobody stops me goin', I wanna go. I been a bad little boy."

"Ground lock's gone?" Mal asked. "They'll know."

Michael smiled. "Gimme some credit, Mal. Ain't a system I can't sweet-talk, I got time. 'Til they fix _ever'thin'_, sneaky men like us can still slip by."

"Could'a told me."

"What ya don' know ya can't tell. Wanted to surprise ya, but oh, well," Michael said as River walked in. "What's up?"

"On course." River looked at Faith, and said, "And you're still a liar."

Faith was about to stand and say something when Brath kicked her again. "Wouldn' do that. Ya heard about the 'Maidenhead Massacre,' right?" Faith nodded. "There's the little storm. River's been _worked on_ by the Alliance. Got an idea what that means?"

Faith glanced at Tam, then asked, "The Academy?" Michael nodded. "I heard about that place. Rumors, mostly. None of 'em good." She looked River over carefully. "River Tam. They dropped the reward, or so they said. Some of what that wave did was break open a few closed books. People started to talk."

"Maybe so, but can't take the chance," Mal said as River left. "What's it gonna be, Faith? Heard what's what. Know all ya need to, for right now."

She looked back and forth around the table, her face blank. After a minute, she smiled slightly. "Okay, we'll do it your way. Half."

"Raise it a quarter," Zoe said. "She wants it bad enough, she'll do it. Make up for job-related hazards."

"She might, or she'll birth a porcupine, breech."

Mal chuckled. "Like she don't already look that way."

Faith smiled. "I'll need to talk to her, but have to come up with a good story why I lost _Viper_."

"Tell the truth. Bet she'd like another shot at Mal, after last time," Brath said.

Faith's smile widened. "All right. Need to call now, before she gets antsy."

Mal looked at Zoe, who stood up and said, "Let's go. Need someone who knows that _zang jie hema_. Might try somethin'."

"An' the sun might come up," Brath said as they left the kitchen.

"What do we tell her 'bout the others?" Mal asked after they were out of ear-shot. "That _yuchun niu_'s a bad snoop, _dan nang_."

"Let me handle that," Brath said, her eyes flashing red-gold. "Bet she don' know Spanish. Could tell Danielle right in front o' her."

"Won't like that," Mal replied with a smile.

"Don't have to."

Faith walked back in after a few minutes. "Patience wants to talk to you, Mal. Ain't happy."

"She ever was, the 'verse would explode," Michael said. As Reynolds walked forward, Michael said, "Siddown. Ain't askin'." She sat, and he continued, "Gonna behave yourself, Faith. Got some passengers ain't willin' to talk o' themselves. Don' pry, 'less ya want me doin' some. Know your name 'cause I'm a reader. Can get what I want by sayin' what I think's gonna trip it, an' I know how. Done a few interrogations in my day. Keep shut, or ask me. _Dong ma_?" She nodded. "Good. Might'a noticed Mal's got problems, an' don' need more. Play your cards right, we all get a nice pay-day. Try humpin' us, we'll see _who_ gets humped, an' Brath an' I don' play fair. Play to _win_."

Faith looked into his eyes and shivered. She'd never seen eyes that could be warm one minute, then ice-cold the next. "All right. We'll do it your way."

"Ain't no choice. There's some got secrets to kill for. Ain't your problem, trouble or business. Wanna keep that pretty nose unbroke, keep to yourself," Michael replied. "Won't touch ya, but Brath's 'nother story. Jealous type, _dan nang_." Faith looked to see Brath grinning, her eyes cold. "We got an understandin'?" Faith nodded. "Good. Happens I'm feelin' a mite generous. Ya can walk around, 'stead o' bein' locked in. Don't mess it up."

* * *

Mal sat in the seat and switched on; Patience looked out at him sourly. "Hi, Patience. Ya wanted ta talk."

The woman glanced to one side, then said, _"Understan' ya got somethin' belongs to me, Mal."_

"Not yet, it don't. What you offered Saffron went up a quarter, you want it. Ain't discussin' it, neither," he added as her mouth twitched. "Happens she told ya what happened?" Patience nodded. "Hazard pay."

_"An' I bet you're takin' a cut."_

"Happens we's owed from the job. She tried humpin' us, an' got what she deserved. Like I said near a year ago, I do a job, I get paid. Ain't like ya can take it with ya," Mal said. "Happens ya say no, we can find Saffron's contacts an' maybe work out a deal for more. Once-in-a-lifetime chance, Patience."

Patience narrowed her eyes as she thought it through. _"Well, can see you ain't lost nothin',"_ she said. _"Make the exchange the same place. Private."_

"Think I forgot last time?" Mal growled. "That's twice, an' ain't no third, Patience. We land edge o' town, do our business an' y'all go back with your booty, _dong ma_?" Patience scowled. "Not I don' trust ya, Patience. Trust ya to do what ya always do. Ain't happenin' this time."

_"Gotta admit, ya got it covered, Mal. Okay, hunnerd an' a quarter thousand, paid on delivery."_ Patience glanced to the side again. _"When ya gettin' here?"_

"Be there in eleven days. Pleasure doin' business with ya, Patience." Mal clicked off, and he said, "She's gonna try it again, Zoe."

"We figured she would, sir," Washburne replied. "Question is how many she's got this time. Maybe two got away still breathin', last time."

"She plays again, ain't none gettin' away," Reynolds said, fingering the scar. "Tired o' her type lookin' at us like we's dirt to be walked on." He smiled. "Too bad Badger's gone. Bet they'd hit it off, then be tryin' to kill each other. Keep 'em from botherin' other folks."

Zoe smiled. "Nice thought, but still a dream, sir," she said as they left the bridge. When they arrived in the kitchen, Faith was glaring at Michael while Brath grinned at her unpleasantly. "Y'all gettin' to know each other?"

"Happens I know her kind better'n either of us likes," Whitmer replied. "Wonder if her first husband's the one started her into this. Fits."

Faith snarled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Happens I ask, you'll give me the answers," he replied. "Couldn' help thinkin' 'bout it, what I think it is. Kinda reminds me o' Angelina DiGriz, come to think o' it." When she looked at him in confusion, he added, "Story I read, once. Nasty girl, learned to like killin'. Won't say what's behind it, don't apply."

Brath leaned closer to Faith and said, "Like Michael said, play your cards right we all get a nice pay-day. Ya can add to that ya don' get hurt." She tilted her head to one side. "Where ya wanna go after Whitefall? Could be a mite unhealthy, hangin' aroun' Patience too long, _dong ma_?"

"Happens she's right," Zoe said. "Patience don' much like folks that cross her."

"But we had a deal," Faith countered.

"Crossin' Patience means she don't get it her way," Mal said. "Her way is she gets what she wants, you go 'way empty-handed. Dealt with her twice, Faith. Don' see her changin' soon."

Faith looked at Reynolds, then Zoe. After a glance at Michael, she said, "I had it covered, Mal. Do you think I trust anyone farther than I can throw them?"

"Happens I don' think you trust _anyone_."

"Good morning – Oh, _go se_."

"Mornin', Inara. Ya remember our guest, I take it," Michael said as he turned. Inara's expression made him smile. "Guess so. Pull your claws back. We're finishin' the Lassiter job, an' droppin' her." He turned back to Faith. "Never said where to drop ya."

"Anywhere's good." Michael looked at the table, his eyes hooded. "What?"

"We droppin' her on Boros?" Zoe asked.

"An' she takes the first transport goin' anywhere afore we leave," Michael said. "Boros won' be too healthy. Don' know why, but I got a flash. Kalas is there."

"He's after Cassandra?" Brath asked, her eyes flashing. When he nodded, she said, _Draconic: Then he'll die there. He's not getting her, Danielle or Alexandra._

_Draconic: No, he's not_, Michael replied. "Got plenty to pay for."

"What's happening?" Inara asked as she stopped at Mal's side.

"Nothin' y'all need to worry 'bout," Michael replied. "Our problem."

"What language was that?" Faith asked.

"Somethin' else ya don' need to worry 'bout," Michael said. "Brath an' I speak more'n two dozen. Sometimes we need to talk an' keep it private. Ain't we don' trust ya. Don' need to drop our troubles on ya'll. Got plenty."

"Everyone needs to unload what's bothering them," Inara said.

"Ain't somethin' y'all can help with," Brath said. "Too big, or too diff'rent." She shook her head. "We can handle what's comin' for us, though it looks like we can't. Got more goin' for us than y'all can see." She turned to Faith. "An' that's a warnin'. Stay out."

"You don't trust me."

"Goes without sayin'," Michael replied. "Ain't seen a black widow I did. I can see ya thinkin' how ya can use what you're learnin'." Michael stood, leaned over the table and said, "Don' even think it. Been stabbed in the back afore now, an' never let it go, Faith. Some was once my own. Didn' help 'em none."

"Ya killed 'em?" Mal asked.

"Told Zoe we had a house-cleanin' more'n once," Brath replied. "Don' take kindly to betrayal, an' don' let 'em get away. Was one killed one o' Michael's family, long time ago. Didn' live long after." She shivered. "'Fore I came along, an' don' ask what happened. Weren't good."

Mal flashed back to the discussion just before Michael had taken the big rifle outside. Brath had said, _"But I guess you don't miss feeding time," _ and Michael had only said, _"Nope."_ "Feedin' time," Reynolds said. "That mean what I conjure?"

"Leave it, Mal," Whitmer replied. "Don' wanna see it. Bad enough livin' it." He took a deep breath, sighed it out and continued softly, "Fair to say ya might see it; then y'all understan' what I mean by there's always worse."

"Fair enough." Reynolds looked at Faith, then said, "Gonna be interestin' 'splainin' you bein' here. Truth's gonna have to do. Got no reason to lie."

"Don't worry about me," Faith answered after watching Brath calm Whitmer down. "I'll stay out of the way."

"Awright." Mal was surprised by a yawn. "Let's get some shut-eye. Gonna be a long ten days."

* * *

NA: Stopped it here, as I didn't want to run too long. Picks right up in Chapter 5. Reviews are coin. Shiny.

Acknowledgements: _The Ballad of Serenity_ by Joss Whedon © 2002 Mutant Enemy Productions

References to persons and events from _After the War is Lost_, by Mickey3. A good story; explains a lot about Mal, and his attitudes.

Chinese phrases

_di yu_ – hell; _dong ma_ – Understand?; _mei-mei_ – little sister; _pi gu_ – ass; _gai si _– damn; _yúchûn_ – stupid/ignorant; _Dan nang_ – I'm certain of it; _Fahng sheen –_ Don't worry; _bao-bei – _baby, sweetheart;_Tah-mah-duh _– fucking; _hundan_ – bastard; _Wo de tian ah –_ God in Heaven; _zang jie hema –_ dirty old hippopotamus; _jung chi duh go se dway_ – steaming crap pile; _Tzao-gao!_ - Oh crap!; _shénme? – _what?; _niu – _cow; _tian sheng de ye dui rou –_ inbred stack of meat; _Nien ching duh –_ Little girl;_wan mei_ – Perfect


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sometimes a story has to be broken into manageable pieces. First Whitefall, then Boros. I promise we'll get there.

* * *

Chapter 5 – "There can be only one."

Mal and Zoe returned to their bunks to finish their interrupted sleep while Michael, Brath and Inara began preparing breakfast. There were some hours before the others would wake, but they could take their time and get everything right. When Faith tried to help, she received cold glares. "Only if ya plan to eat it," Brath answered.

"I'm _trying_ to fit in," Faith replied.

"Sure ya are," Michael said. "Like ya did startin' the job. Never planned to share. Don' need to ask; know your kind too well, _Faith_." She flinched at the twist on her name. "Yep, don't name women right in this 'verse."

"Don't sink to her level, Michael," Inara chided. "Mal and Jayne are more than capable."

"Okay, but don't 'spect me to sleep soundly." He looked at Faith for a long minute. "Okay, ya can help, but still ain't gonna trust ya right off. Got two strikes; three, an' you're out. Don' want that; thin an' cold out there."

"You wouldn't."

" You'd lose that bet, Inara," Brath replied. "Michael an' me don' follow some rules, mostly 'cause they ain't enforced, an' that makes 'em no good. Don' worry over breakin' bad ones, neither. Just don' get caught."

"You're just like Mal," Faith said as they let her cut fruit slices.

"Nope. Worse. Mal wouldn' dump ya, 'cept on a world, give ya another chance. Ya get _one_ second chance from us. Blow it, an' that's it. No more." Michael finished stirring the eggs and added spices. "Been played too much by folk thought I was a sucker. Let 'em hang themselves. Got no time for people that thinks the 'verse is for them to run or wreck as pleases 'em." He looked at her briefly. "Includes you, 'less ya change your ways. Ain't 'spectin' that's gonna happen."

"_'To err is human; to forgive divine,'_ " Inara quoted.

"Ain't none Starfleet or Alliance policy," Michael replied scathingly. "Don' wanna know what laws I hold to. Ain't what ya'd call nice, Inara: Cause harm, ya get it back. Break your word, ya ain't trusted again. Murder someone, ya _die_." He looked at her as she stared at him. "What, y'all don' read the Bible?" He shook his head. "Nasty, but seems folk won' listen, 'less they pays a stiff price."

"It's barbaric, Michael."

"Happens folk ain't changed much since afore y'all left Earth-that-was. Seen Badger's type more'n I like rememb'rin'. Bet I seen Patience's like afore, too." Whitmer shook his head again as he put the eggs, sausage and batter in the fridge. "Ain't nothin' new under the sun, far as folk go; still do as their fore-fathers did, an' think whatever's their right." He helped clean the table after lighting up. "Nope, folk don' change, 'less they's made to. Don' matter who they is, _dan nang_."

"That's a terrible outlook," Inara said. "You think the worst of everyone. You don't even give them a chance."

"No, he's a cynic and a pessimist," Faith said. "Happens he's right, Inara. Michael's no worse than Mal, an' he gives 'em a chance to show what they are." She smiled thinly. "It's a bad out-look, but honest. He knows people usually look out for themselves. When he's surprised, it's pleasant."

Brath looked at her with a grin. "Well, maybe there's hope for ya, after all." She chuckled. "And monkeys will fly outta my _pi gu_."

"Knock it off, Brath. Faith wants to get paid, same as Mal. She'll behave. Ain't nobody wants to blow off sixty grand."

"Oh, an' for a second I thought you was turnin' into Nick," Brath replied with a nasty grin.

"Ain't too big to spank, Brath. 'Course, ya like it, too."

"What'd we just walk into?" Wainwright said from the stairs.

Michael looked to see him, Racine and Knowles. "Mornin'. Nothin' y'all gotta worry 'bout." He nodded at Faith. "This here's Faith." He turned to Faith and said, "They's who I talked 'bout earlier. Don' forget what I said, neither. He's Jim, the blonde's Danielle an' the brunette's Alexandra. They's goin' to Boros, an' that's all ya need to know."

"Pleased," Faith said as she walked to them, her hand out. Wainwright looked at her sourly and folded his arms. _"S__hénme__?"_

"Happens I knew her as _Jasmine_, goin' on a year ago. Played fast an' loose with a friend o' mine. Still ain't dug himself outta the hole she left him in." Wainwright's eyes glittered angrily. "Ain't no friend o' mine, _dong ma_?"

"Goes double here," Racine said. "What'd ya do to John, _Candace_?"

Faith stopped and retreated a few steps. _"__Go se."_

"An' looks like you're in ankle-deep, head first," Michael said. "Maybe we _oughta_ lock ya up, for your own safety."

Brath laughed softly, and it wasn't pleasant. "Anybody in the 'verse you _ain't_ tried humpin', Faith?"

"Me, but looks like that won' last," Knowles replied. "Heard o' John. Weren't right."

"Lessee, that's twelve—no, thirteen. Forgot Monty. Baker's dozen I know o' ya done wrong by," Michael said. "Goin' for some kinda record?" He shook his head. "Still think I'm wrong, Inara?"

"Not any more." Serra removed a capture from her dress, took an image of Faith and left. "I'm going to check something," she said on the way out.

"Like I say, what ya do comes back, sooner or later." Michael chuckled evilly. "Take it ya never read _How To Make Friends And Influence People_, Faith. What Inara finds oughta be good. Maybe we'll make a vid: _The 'Verse's Least Wanted_."

"That's not funny," Faith muttered.

"It's funny 'til someone gets hurt; then it's hilarious," Brath said. "Always wondered what Nick meant by that." Faith looked at her, then pushed through the others to head downstairs. They heard a door slam. "Guess she lost her sense o' humor somewhere."

Jim brushed at his clothes theatrically. "Came up for breakfast, but might have to wash up again. Feel dirty."

Michael tossed them a piece of fruit each. "Let the rest wake up. Spring this nasty surprise on 'em _after_ they's in a better mood. Ain't gonna be good." He sighed. "Why can't it ever go smooth?"

Two hours later, everyone was eating when Faith walked in. "Do I get to eat?" she asked, looking at Michael.

As Simon, Kaylee and Jayne looked at her with disbelief, Michael said, "Ain't my boat."

When she looked at him, Mal said, "Ya can eat, Faith. Behave, ya can keep eatin'." He smiled grimly when she glared. "Expectin' ta be treated fair, gotta make an effort. Right now, you're sommat 'twixt a problem an' a pest. Ain't goin' far as partner. Don' seem to know what that is," he added as he sipped his coffee. He noticed the glares Racine, Knowles and Wainwright gave her, and added, "Looks like ya ain't got a friend in the 'verse, neither, but reckon ya don' think ya need any, ya got enough coin."

Faith sat at the far end of the table near Michael after filling a plate. "Where's the Lassiter? I want to make sure it's still in decent condition."

"Ain't took hurt," Mal replied as Jayne stared at Faith like a side of meat. "Stop it Jayne. Like Michael said, she's damaged goods."

"Ya think I'm _stupid_ or somethin'?"

"Ain't give us much call to think diff'rent, sometimes," Zoe said.

"Stop it. Ain't so much for you as her. Can't get paid if'n Patience don' see her," Reynolds said casually. "After that, drop her on Boros. Can't see leavin' her to Patience's tender mercies."

Zoe smiled. "Nope, wouldn' be fair to Patience."

Jayne grinned maliciously. "Could always use target practice."

"All right! Had enough fun at my expense!?" Faith exploded.

"Not near enough," Kaylee replied, seething. "Tried doin' fer us _twice_. Pay-back's a bitch, _yúchûn tah-mah-duh __niu_." Everyone looked at her in appalled surprise. "Ain't said nothin' close ta what I feel 'bout ya. If'n _Serenity_ could talk, she'd prob'ly ask ya be killed, what you done."

"Kaylee?"

"Said all I'm gonna, Cap'n. Can fry in _di yu_, all I care. 'Scuse me." The mechanic stood, picked up her plate and stormed out, heading for Engineering. The door slammed, and they could hear indistinct muttering.

Michael looked at Faith poisonously. "She stays that way after ya leave, gonna hunt ya down, an' make ya pay, _tchen wah_. Ain't no way ta fix that, an' r'member what I said afore. _One_ second chance, Faith. Don't hump yourself; ain't much fun."

Faith looked around the table to see everyone looking at her with nearly identical expressions of contempt. "Look, I can't change what happened, an' looks like you won't let me, so why should I bother?" she said viciously. "Ya wondered if my first husband got me started on this. He did. Treated me like dirt. Ya happy?" she finished, glaring at Michael.

"Not even close. _Hate_ bein' right, 'specially this way," Whitmer said as he lit up. He blew smoke into her face and added, "Wanna be treated decent? Try actin' like it matters. Won' kill ya. Might even save your sorry _pi gu_." He shrugged. "Dunno why I'm tryin', 'cept maybe there's somethin' can be salvaged."

_Draconic: What are you doing, Michael?_ _She's too far gone_, Brath said.

_Draconic: If that was true, I wouldn't be trying, and you know it. I can't change her overnight, but I can get it started. Maybe she'll stop blaming the universe for her problems, once she sees it's her own fault. You know as well as I do nothing happens for no reason at all. If he treated her like dirt, it's because she _let_ him. Case closed_.

Everyone looked at them, wondering what was being said. "One o' these days, ya gotta teach us that," Mal said.

"No I don't," Michael replied. He finished his coffee, stood and said, "Y'all need me, I'll be down below, practicin'." He walked out into the cargo area, and they heard what sounded like sword-play.

"Don' bother," Brath said. "You and him's a lot alike, Mal. Make up your mind, that's it."

Mal looked at Faith, shrugged and went back to his coffee. "Ain't my problem, she can't take what's comin her way, Brath." He stood and walked forward to the catwalk, watching as Michael practiced, not with a sword, but with a staff. "Might wanna see this, honey," he said nastily. Faith joined him, and her eyes narrowed as Whitmer whipped the staff about, making it _whoosh!_ through the air. His strikes and blocks were perfect, as far as she could tell. "Ain't no one ya wanna take lightly, _dong ma_? Michael helped fix a few problems, includin' Badger. Don' want him upset. Don' play fair."

Faith watched Michael, fascinated in spite of herself. "Don't need to tell me twice, Mal. Seen only two people that good, and they're masters," she said as Whitmer dropped the staff and began practicing forms. She could identify elements of Mantis, Snake, Monkey, Tiger and Dragon, every one executed perfectly. The rest was a complete mystery to her, but she had the distinct feeling he had those forms mastered, too. She shivered.

Mal watched his "ex," noting how she watched Michael. _Bet she ain't interested in tanglin' with him_, he thought as he sipped his coffee. _Wouldn' wanna, myself._ He jumped as he felt a hand tap his side; he moved as River passed them silently, descended and waited. Michael stopped, and River bowed; Michael nodded, and they began sparring, slowly at first, then increasing their speed until they moved almost too fast to see. _Nope, wouldn' wanna tangle with neither one o' them_.

_"Wo de tian ah,"_ Faith breathed. "What is he, and what did they do to her? I've never seen anyone move so fast."

"Don' rightly know, either one. Got a feelin' that's gonna matter soon," Reynolds answered. "Ain't only practice, I conjure properly. Showin' ya he ain't a push-over. Showed us an' some folk caused us trouble he ain't soft, neither. We's all agreed he's sommat our guardian angel." Mal found himself shivering as the two continued sparring. "Ain't sure we like it, but River said we needed each other, help out where one couldn' do for themselves."

"Then why does he care? I know he's pushing me into changing. Been through it once before."

"Conjure ya oughta ask him. Ain't sure myself. Just don' 'spect him to be overly nice about it. Don' pull any punches, leastways that we seen."

Faith nodded and said, "He sure doesn't." She looked up at him, adding, "He's worse than you, Mal. Only difference is, he doesn't mean to be nasty about it, 'less he needs to."

Reynolds looked at her and shrugged. "Only reason is you ain't tried usin' him. Wouldn' do it. He don't hit women 'less he's gotta, but might change his mind with ya."

She looked at him for a long moment. "How do you know so much about him?"

"Wouldn' believe if'n I told ya, so forget it. Like I said, ask. Just r'member ya did when ya get too much info, _dong ma_?" Faith nodded, walked to the port-side middle landing and sat down, watching. _This ain't gonna be good, she plays this wrong_, he thought. _Ain't my problem_.

Michael and River continued their workout, not saying a word. After what Mal thought was a half-hour, they stopped and bowed, their faces flushed and eyes shining. When they straightened, River hugged Michael, and he ruffled her hair with a fatherly grin. Mal grunted a soft laugh. _Bet he'd do anythin' for her, she asked. Hell, so'd any one o' us_. _Well, 'ceptin' Faith, maybe_, he thought as River climbed the stairs, giving the woman a cold look.

When she stopped at his side, Mal asked, "Ya okay, Albatross?"

"Better than okay," she replied as Faith descended and approached Whitmer. "She might not do so well, though. Still thinks she can work on him." Tam shook her head. "Not gonna happen, Mal. Has to learn it on her own."

"Should we do anythin'?"

"No. Just watch. He won't hurt her, but won't give her an inch," River answered.

Faith approached Whitmer as he stretched, and when he noticed her, she asked, "Mind if I practice with you, Michael? Don't get many chances."

Michael gave her an appraising look, and smiled slightly. "Okay. Go easy on ya, though. Maybe you're good, but me an' River's a lot better'n you or anyone can get."

Faith smiled, but Michael noticed it never touched her eyes. "That's what I wanted to hear." _Idiot. I can still play you_, she thought. She missed the sparkle in his eyes as she stepped closer and got set.

"Jus' r'member ya asked for it," he said, just before she kicked at his face. He parried easily, pushing her ankle aside, sending her into a spin. She recovered and punched. He caught her fist and pushed her away with a hand to her chest. "So far I ain't seen nothin I gotta worry over."

Mal and River watched, nodding to Simon and Zoe as they joined them at the rail. "She still tryin'?" Zoe asked.

"Ain't learned nothin'," Mal replied with a nod. "Gonna today, _dan nang_."

"I hope she doesn't get hurt," Simon said. "I'm not interested in touching her."

"You won't have to," River said. "No more than bruises, if that. He's going to humiliate her, and no one deserves it more."

They watched as Michael went on the offensive, and did nothing more than tap, pat or slap Faith lightly. Her reaction spoke of where and how he was touching her, and she didn't like it, from what they could see. Her expression clouded, then grew angry, while he kept a mocking half-smile in place. As they continued, her breathing grew ragged and her moves grew jerky and abrupt, while Michael stayed fluid. He didn't seem to be exerting himself at all, compared to his workout with River.

"Does he get tired?" Simon marvelled. "A half-hour with River, and he doesn't seem to be affected."

"His endurance is excellent," River said, and they looked at her in surprise. It was almost what she'd say about a lover.

_"Gorram you!"_ They looked to see Faith back away, hastily buttoning her blouse.

"What? Seen ya half-naked, Faith. Or is it 'cause _I'm_ the one's doin' it?" Michael's derisive question made her lash out, and he caught her hand, spun her around, pinning her against his chest as his free hand roamed over her body. She struggled, but his arm was locked across her, immovable. "Aw, c'mon, ya can do better'n that," he added mockingly. He spun her around to face him, and kept her pinned as his hand moved over her buttocks. "Thought ya enjoyed this sorta thing."

Zoe felt her face grow warm, in spite of her dislike of Faith. What Michael was doing just wasn't right. River's face remained impassive, except for an amused glimmer in her eyes. Simon looked up, studying the mule as it hung from its rigging. Mal watched without expression, other than an eyebrow climbing. They didn't move, as they were unwilling to miss Faith being humbled in a bad way.

Michael spun Faith around again, pulling her back against his chest as his hand kept groping. He leaned down, murmuring in her ear, "What's wrong? Mal don' care." He laughed when she tried to bite him, then pushed her away. "Ain't fun when it ain't your idea, huh?"

"You'll pay for that."

"Don' see how. You're clean. Well, ya ain't packin'." Faith smiled, and her expression changed to surprise as Michael held up the folding knife and derringer she thought she'd put where no one could find them. "Ain't a trick you got I ain't seen afore. Happens ya was payin' better attention, ya mighta noticed I took 'em, 'stead o' blushin' like a school-girl at her first Prom," he finished with a smile. He took out and lit a cigarette. When he raised his eyes, everyone saw that strange light flicker in them. "Told ya, act like bein' treated decent matters, Faith. Ain't gonna happen no other way." He stepped back, leaned against one of his containers and tossed the hardware at her feet. "Ain't a thing to me."

_"Wan mei."_ They turned to see Inara watching from the door, her face a study in satisfaction. "I've never seen anyone do that before. I can die happy."

"You're gonna pay for that," Faith said as she collected her weapons, glaring at Michael the whole time.

"Get to the end o' the line, _nien ching duh_. Got more an' worse'n you after my hide, an' maybe ya noticed I'm still here."

Mal straightened abruptly, and everyone looked at him. "Got me some readin' to do." He walked away. After a moment, Inara followed him.

Michael watched, then shrugged. Faith took that moment to aim the derringer. "Might wanna load it first," he said, dropping the cartridges on the deck by his feet. He gave her a cold look and walked aft, passing into the common room.

Faith stood there as the others filed out, and stayed there for a long time, thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

During the next ten days, Faith kept mostly to herself, except at meals. The others kept their distance, going about their own tasks, doing chores and what they could to keep boredom at bay.

Michael, Brath, Danielle and Alexandra continued their workouts, and the Immortals' skills improved visibly. Michael and River continued their sessions of calming exercises, interspersed with sparring, and Jayne joined in the combat portion after watching got boring. He learned more about knife fighting than he ever dreamed there was. His only comment was, "Shiny."

Mal's books made the rounds, and everyone found themselves wondering what brought Michael to this 'verse. The question they never asked was, _What's happening that he needs to be here?_ There was no answer they could see.

Brath, Kaylee and Zoe spent more time together, especially after Frye started feeling queasy in the "mornings;" she spoke with Simon, and a quick test confirmed she was pregnant. There was a quiet celebration, and Mal decided it was time to see about adjusting _Serenity_ for the prospect of children. Michael and Brath, who had been parents more than once, took over that task. Mal found himself doing a double wedding that very evening, Simon and Kaylee, and River and Jayne. To no one's surprise, there was no bouquet-throwing.

One day before arrival, Michael asked to study the Lassiter, not only to be sure it was in good condition, but to study its construction. He'd decided the Alliance had had the monopoly on technology long enough, and started on correcting that. Later, he did a walk-around on _Serenity_'s exterior, making sure every part and fitting was secure.

All the while, Faith stayed at the fringes, watching everything, her eyes unreadable.

* * *

"Whitefall, right on schedule," Mal said as Michael and River started the descent burn. He stood between the consoles, leaning on them as he looked forward.

"Yep, an' this time you ain't askin' _'What was that?'_" Whitmer replied with a grin. "Why ya think I went outside?"

"Get some air," Mal replied. "Where ya thinkin' o' settin' down?"

Whitmer called up a map of the settlement. "Right here. Far enough out Patience can't stage snipers easy, close enough for a quick ride. She don' like it, we go find Faith's friends."

Mal looked at the hologram thoughtfully as Jayne stepped onto the bridge. "Almost hopin' she says no. Dealin' with her's been nothin' but a pain in the _pi gu_. Last time ever, I hope."

"Turnin' inta an optimist on us, Mal?" Cobb asked. "Ain't gonna know what ta do, that happens."

"Man's gotta have a dream, Jayne." He looked at Michael. "Ain't a lot to expect ya can do weddin's, I'm guessin'."

Michael turned, exaggerated surprise on his face. "You? The confirmed bachelor?" He grinned. "Happens I can. Ain't what you're expectin', though, ya want a reg'lar church-type weddin'. Ain't the ceremony or papers matter, Mal. Can't make what ain't gonna work come out right. Them as goes in makes or breaks a marriage."

"Okay. Thinkin' o' doin' it on Boros. Don' wanna be anywhere near Patience, _dong ma_?"

"Got it, Mal. Ain't a thing." Michael looked at Jayne, who was leaning against the co-pilot's console, holding River's hand as he looked at Mal as though he'd grown another head. "Don' even go there, Jayne. Mal an' Inara deserve sommat o' their own happiness."

"Never expected I'd live ta see the day," Cobb replied with a thin smile. "An' a _real_ weddin', not that goofy _go se_ Faith used on him." He paused, then asked, "'Nara leavin' the Guild?"

"Been talkin' it over, an' she sent 'em a wave five days ago," Reynolds comfirmed. "Ain't expectin' they's gonna like it, neither. Nobody's ever left, far as we could see."

Cobb scratched his goatee thoughtfully. "Might be they'd come after y'all, Mal. First Nandi, then Inara, could start somethin' they don' want startin', I unnerstan' it."

"Might be all o' us. We's all in on it," Reynolds agreed. He straightened. "But ain't gonna worry 'til I gotta."

"They try, the Lone Wolf's gonna have sommat to say an' do 'bout it," Michael said as he guided _Serenity_ to their landing site, passing directly over the town. "We're family, an' _nobody_ messes with me an' mine."

"When did I make y'all family?"

"Wrong direction alarm, Mal. Made y'all _my_ family. Happens ya didn' notice."

River chuckled. "Thanks, Uncle Mike."

"You're welcome, _xiao mei-mei_."

"So what's that make us?" Mal asked.

"You're the rebellious oldest son. Jayne's the one ran away from home nobody talks about."

_"Hey!"_ Cobb protested.

"Simon's the mousy, over-achievin' book-worm," Michael continued, unfazed. "Kaylee's the tom-boy youngest daughter, Inara's the glamorous eldest sister. Zoe's the other tom-boy ever'one's afraid of."

"Guess that makes you an' Brath mom an' dad," Jayne said irritably.

"Nope. We's the in-laws from 'cross the county," Michael replied with a grin as River laughed softly.

Mal couldn't help smiling. "'Bout covers it all," he said as they touched down.

As he secured the engines, Michael said, "Keep her warm, Kaylee. Might have to run, Patience gets ugly. Well, uglier'n she is already."

_"Will do, an' I heard that. You ain't playin' in my yard again,"_ Frye replied, her tone only half-serious. _"That make Faith the other one nobody talks about?"_

"The red-haired step-child ever'one slaps around," Michael replied. The bridge went silent, and he said, "She's back there, ain't she?"

"Yep," Mal said as Faith walked behind Michael and rapped his head with her knuckles. When he didn't react, he added, "Shoulda' known better."

"What, I gotta do the sensible thing?" Michael said as he turned the chair and kicked Faith in the shin. When she yelped, he continued, "Don' like how rough the game is, sit on the bench. Nobody told ya to play."

"When does Patience get here?" Faith asked as she rubbed her shin.

"When she gets here. Told her we'd be here, an' can't miss a landin'."

"So what now?"

Mal put a hand over his mouth as he thought, then said, "We wait."

* * *

Patience was having a wonderful dream. Mal Reynolds was in her sights, and had nowhere to go. She pulled the trigger— The roar of a ship's engines startled her awake, thrashing and cursing. Gai si,_ what was that?_ she wondered, then remembered Mal had said they'd be arriving today. _No way I'm sittin' still for this_, she thought. _Got a lot o' nerve, flyin' over my town, wakin' me up. Gonna pay, all o' 'em._ She sat up, throwing the covers aside, and started dressing, her mind set on what she was going to do to Reynolds when this deal went her way.

* * *

"She won't like bein' woke up like that, Michael," Mal said after Faith left the bridge. "Bad mood ain't what she's gonna be in. Why?"

"Want her off-balance an' not thinkin' straight, Mal. Bad-tempered I can handle. Ain't lettin' her have the upper hand, though I'll let her think she's got it." Whitmer sat there, scanning the area. "Hunh. Got someone sittin' in that bush with a rifle. Not smart."

"Gorram it, don' ya hate bein' right?" Jayne said. "First ya saw through Faith, now ya got a sniper."

"There's times I do, but this ain't one. Kinda disappointed, y'know? Nobody tries anythin' diff'rent, 'less ya make 'em." He turned the chair and glanced aft. "Got the feelin' they made a deal we don' know about."

"Them workin' together? 'Curred to me they might." Mal sighed. "They's a real pair, ain't they? Gonna try humpin' us all. Question is, who's gonna break her word first?"

"Even money, Mal," Jayne said. "So, old broad thinks she's gonna show the young girl a trick or two?"

"Makes sense." Reynolds looked at River. "Ya set, Albatross?"

"Say the word and someone's going to have a bad day," Mrs Cobb replied as she switched the gun controls from _standby_ to _active_. "This should be fun."

"Brath set?" There was a loud _clunk!_ from above, and the dragon waved from the view port, then settled down with Cassandra. "Guess so." Mal thought for a few minutes, then said, "That's ever'thin'. Guess it's up to Patience."

* * *

A half-hour later, Brath said through comms, _"Here they come. About fifteen; horses, one buck-board. Buckboard's got a big box on it. Guess that's the money, least to show."_

Mal nodded as they finished breakfast. "Guess it's show-time." He removed the Lassiter from the padded case and handed it to Faith. "Here. Don' drop it, an' stay close. Can't be sure she won' turn on ya."

Faith smiled. "Nothing to worry over, Mal. Got it under control."

_Draconic: I'll bet you do_, Michael said. When she looked at him, he added, "Just make sure ya do. This goes sour, ain't bettin' on walkin' away."

_You have no idea what she's going to do_, Faith thought before saying, "Got it covered." She walked out, and downstairs.

"What about us?" Danielle asked.

"Stay put. Ain't your problem," Reynolds said. "Zoe, Brath an' River know what to do." He and Michael stood and walked into the cargo bay and joined Faith at the door.

* * *

Patience rode at the head of her crew toward _Serenity_, squinting into the morning sun. She was in a foul mood, and it was getting worse as time passed. She promised she'd shoot Mal _at least_ five times for all the trouble he'd caused her. They drew up sharp when Zoe's voice said, _"That's far enough. Patience, the buckboard an' two others come ahead, the rest stay there. Y'all's close enough to cover your boss."_

Patience's second looked at her uneasily. "Don' like it. Can't get there fast enough."

"Nothin' to worry about," Patience said. "Mal Reynolds might be a lot o' things, but smart ain't one. Billie's got a lie, an' he don't miss." With a brisk nod, Patience nudged her horse on, the buckboard and two others riding along as instructed. They stopped in the shadow of _Serenity's_ bridge. After a few seconds, the door opened, and out stepped Chloe with the Lassiter, followed by Mal and a stranger. "Where's Zoe?"

"Mindin' the store," Mal replied. "This here's Michael. Hired on with us on Lilac." Mal looked past them. "Kinda much for this, ain't it, Patience?"

"You know me, Mal."

"Yeah, happens I do. That's why we's here. Ya can see the Lassiter. Let's see the coin." Patience nodded to the buckboard's driver; he stepped back over the seat and opened the box, tilting it so Reynolds could see the piled bags. "See bags, don't see coin."

"Don't ya trust anyone, Mal?" Patience asked with a slightly hurt tone. When he didn't answer, she snapped, "Fine!" She reached over, grabbed a bag at random and tossed it to him. "That good enough?"

Mal opened the bag and looked inside. He looked up and smiled a little. "Happens it is. Been played too much, Patience, an' it gets old, _dong ma_?" He glanced at Chloe. "Wanna take a better look?"

"I can see fine. Don't look like much, but wasn't expectin' much." She nodded. "Yep."

Mal looked at Patience with the same sinking feeling as before. "We gotta go through this again? Ya got a nice toy for a steal. Why ya gotta play this game?"

"You know why, Mal. This is my world, an' I get what I want." She nodded, and Faith stepped forward, stopped and turned at Patience's side, smiling. "What I want now is your hide."

"Might not be a good idea," Michael replied. "Got ya covered, an' then some."

"You smug _hundan_," Faith sneered. "Thought I was reforming. _Ni shi bai chi_."

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who gave ya a thrill?" After Michael spoke, the big fifty spun up. As the men looked, Michael and Mal drew and fired, knocking riders and driver to the ground, dead. The big gun spoke next with a deafening _Rrroowwp!_ The women turned to see the remainder of Patience's gang vanish in a cloud of dust and smoke. The explosions sounded like a string of very large firecrackers, and when the cloud blew away, there was only a very large red-brown stain and shreds of clothing on the ground. They slowly turned back to see the men looking at them, their eyes hard.

Patience said, "You're not gettin' away with that, Mal." The gunshot startled her, as did Brath's triumphant call: _"Another one bites the dust!"_

"Now, ya was sayin'?" Mal strode forward and disarmed them. "Patience, when ya gonna learn ya can't have it all your way? Just 'cause, what, ya own this whole moon now you're special? R'member what I told ya near a year ago? _'I do a job, I get paid.'_" he finished as he dropped the guns on the ground.

"'Nother thing ya oughta know. Her name's Faith, not Chloe. Prob'ly gonna play ya again, once she got her money." Michael looked at Faith, who snarled at him. "Coulda gone diff'rent, but guess ya had to play the cards was dealt ya. Fair enough. Made your choice. Y'all turn around an' start back to town."

"What about my half?"

"Forfeited that when ya showed your hand," Reynolds answered tightly. "Zoe!" Washburne appeared and dumped Faith's case out the door, her expression neutral. As she disappeared inside, Mal added, "An' don' wanna hear how ya was cheated. Y'all's too greedy for your own _gai si_ good. Maybe this'll teach ya." He looked at the Lassiter, then shrugged and tossed it to Patience, who caught it in surprise. "Paid for it. Enjoy your new-old toy."

"I'm gonna have your hide, Mal. This ain't over."

Reynolds smiled. "Maybe, an' you're welcome to try. Just not today." He fired twice at the horse's feet; it reared, turned and fled, taking Patience with it. He looked at Faith. "Go on, git. Ain't a thing to me what happens to ya. Best get off this rock fast as ya can." He reached over, took one of the larger bags from the box and tossed it to her. "Earned that. Rest is to pay for the trouble ya caused us."

"Mal," Faith began as she walked toward him. She stopped dead as another shot rang out from above, and the round struck by her feet, spraying her with dirt. She looked up to see Brath aiming the rifle at her. Her smile faded, and she finished with, "Goodbye." She turned and walked towards town, leaving her case there.

"Let's move, 'fore some fool starts feelin' sorry for her."

_Like you, maybe?_ "Ain't gonna argue," Michael said with a thin smile. He clambered onto the buckboard, closed the box and shifted it, then lowered it to the ground. He looked after Faith, who kept walking. "Think she'll land on her feet?"

"'Course. Cats always do. Let's get outta here, 'fore they try somethin' else." He lent a hand, and they got the box aboard. Michael slapped the horses, sending them off and closed the door. Mal reached for the intercom. "We's done, River. Let's go."

_"You got it, Mal,"_ she replied. _Serenity's_ engines came to life and they lifted off soon after.

* * *

"Thought she was goin' to Boros," Wainwright said as he watched Mal, Jayne and Michael count the money. He kept a smile off his face, as Jayne's eyes were lit up like a kid's at Christmas, while Mal's eyes sparkled, both at the coin and fixing Faith. Michael merely looked bored, and began tossing coins at random into a saucepan ten feet away.

"'Til she dropped her guard, she was," Michael replied. "What nobody knows, them's trained for defendin' 'gainst readers can't keep up all the time. Takes effort, an' gotta sleep, some time. 'Course, I never let her know I could read from one end o' _Serenity_ to the other. Most has to have line-o'-sight." Michael tossed another coin, this time at the door behind him, and Zoe caught it in reflex. "See? Shouldn'a been able to do that."

Zoe looked at the coin with a little smile, then joined them. "How'd we do?"

"Looks like Patience brought it all, like promised," Jayne said with a grin. "Guess she's thinkin' the sight o' money short-circuits folk's brains." Michael stopped counting, put his head on the table and chuckled silently. "Hey! Don' work on me that way."

"Oughta see the look on your face, first," Wainwright said with a grin. "How much ya give Faith?" Mal looked at him in surprise. "Ain't like you to leave anyone flat, Mal. Even her, though she played ya. Got a reputation as an honorable man can be trusted to keep his word, an' ain't got a problem helpin', even when it don't pay."

Mal flinched. "That gorram obvious?"

"They's called Watchers for a reason," Michael said as he lit two cigarettes and passed one to Wainwright. "Learn to see what most don't, an' r'member it." He turned and asked, "Started with Gilgamesh, didn' it, Jim? Twenny-seventh cent'ry BC or so, right?" Wainwright blinked, and nodded. "Happen to know that 'cause I seen my share. Could tell ya some stories, but we ain't got time."

"How far back ya go?" Jayne asked as he paused to re-fill a bag. "Said ya was, what, twenny thousan' year old."

"Best I been able to figure, and later checkin', I was born somewhere 'round sixteen-thousand five-hundred BC, near the end o' the last Ice Age. Place called 'home' by us, but y'all know it as Eurasia, Russia west o' the Urals. My tribe did a lot o' wandrin'. Didn' settle 'til we reached the ocean." He paused for a puff, then said, "Now comes the weird part. Was taken to Atlantis, an' studied under Quan for several lives. She was Queen then, and older'n most ever'thin' in the 'verse."

"Ya mentioned she's an Immortal," Mal said. "Think she's still alive?"

"Here? Couldn' tell ya. Talked to her a few times back home. Can't guess."

"Why ain't you told anyone?" Wainwright asked in astonishment.

"It's in the books, just not all. Way too much to write down, an' like I said, it's mostly borin'. What matters is there."

"Any idea o' the history ain't there?"

Michael grinned lazily. "Ya think I seen it all, think again. Ain't seen near the half." He paused and sobered. "If Quan an' Zita's still aroun', they could tell ya things I never heard or saw first-hand, but they don' know it all, neither. Immortals came into bein' sommat like four billion BC, Jim. Life came into bein' long afore Earth formed." He stopped. "Ain't sure I can tell ya more. Someone might not take kindly to it."

"What, they'd kill us?" Jayne said.

"Could be. Kinda breakin' the Prime Directive, but hurts to say nothin'. Ya got a right to know, way I see it."

"Worry 'bout that when it comes," Mal said.

"They gotta deal with me, they try."

"Ya said Atlantis," Zoe said. "What happened to it?"

"Place was sittin' on what I call a power node. Tons o' mystical energy, best way to say it," Michael replied. "Two Immortals got into it, an' the Quickenin' triggered it. Came out all at once, or seemed that way. That's why no fights on holy ground; there's energy in belief an' worship, an' religion ain't all wrong. Shrines store a fair amount o' power in 'em, an' a Quickenin' sets it loose. Dangerous as _di yu_ to ever'one there, includin' Immortals." He paused in thought. "At home Darius was killed in a church, but nothin' happened. Weren't no Quickenin', 'cause Hunters did it. Gotta be an Immortal there."

"Ya said Kalas was on Boros, and might be after Cassandra," Mal said, and Wainwright started. "Ya gonna stop it?"

"_Gai si_ right I am. She's a friend, Mal. One o' the few decent Immortals I met, an' was a friend o' Duncan's back in the day. Back home, that is. Don' know for sure, but bettin' this Kalas ain't much diff'rent from mine. The flash I got told me so, an' I trust 'em like I do my instincts. Kalas tries, he's goin' down."

"Take it we can't help," Jayne said. "Legends say they don' stay dead."

"No, ya can't," Wainwright said. "Mortals can kill Immortals, but it's gotta be by takin' their heads. With a sword, or the like, maybe by shootin' 'em in a way severs the spine at the neck. Only ways we know that works, an' I personally wouldn' try shootin'. They's dangerous, an' ain't easy to kill."

"Take hurt like anyone else, don' they?" Zoe asked. "Crippled, lose an arm, that sort o' thing?"

"They do, but they'll come after ya once they heal up," Michael said. "Happened to me more'n once."

"Worst part is they look like anyone else," Wainwright added. "Only Immortals and Spoke Souls can tell, an' that's only by feel. Ain't some mark to tell, like you, Michael."

"Like Mal's said, ain't gonna worry 'til comes time. Only one came close to takin' me was took by Samantha. She don' like people hurtin' her daddy."

"She the one ya mentioned that first week?" Jayne said. Michael nodded. "She look like ya? Wolf, I mean."

Michael grinned. "Yep. Looks better on her."

Mal smiled slightly. "Wouldn' mind meetin' yours. You an' Brath talkin' about 'em, seems almost like I know 'em, just ain't seen 'em in awhile," he said as River walked in and sat down. "We good, Albatross?"

"On our way." She looked at the table. "Counting?" Mal nodded. "Hold a second." River walked around, looking into the box and the saucepan, then at the table again. She held up a bag. "This the size you gave her?" Mal nodded as he watched her, his expression curious. "Wait." She left, and returned with the yellow box, which she opened and glanced into. "Total's one-hundred twenty-two thousand, five-hundred sixty-eight."

"Ya sure about that?" Mal asked. She looked again, then nodded. "Guess we stop countin'," Reynolds said. "The day your math's wrong, I retire."

"Could scan, but prob'ly look like a fool," Michael said after a few minutes' thought. "Shoulda done the same, as I can." He shook his head. "Got too used to not doin' it. Been relyin' too much on others."

River walked to his side and hugged him. "Don't worry, Uncle Mike. You do just fine as you are."

Whitmer smiled. "Thanks, _xiao mei-mei_," he said as Brath, Kaylee and Inara walked in, stopped and looked at the table in what looked like shock.

"Learnin' some humility, Snake?" Brath said with a smile as she sat beside him. She reached for a few coins, and he gently slapped her wrist. "We got our own, I know, but ya know what dragons are like, or _oughta_, by now."

"Just outta curiosity, didn' kill Patience's sniper, did ya?" Jayne asked as River sat beside him, and Inara and Kaylee sat to either side of Mal. "Weren't no point ta it."

Michael looked at him as though he'd just sang opera. "Who the _di yu_ are ya? Looks like Jayne, sounds like Simon."

"Hey! Waste o' ammo, ya gorram _tian sheng de ye dui rou_."

"Oh, good. Thought ya was reformin'," Zoe said. "Jayne's right, waste o' ammo."

"Shot his rifle. _Bai chi_ turned it to check somethin', so I broke it." Brath grinned. "More fun, makin' 'em look an' feel stupid."

"Ain't like ya can't afford more bullets," Wainwright observed.

Mal gave him a wry grin. "Happens that's true, now. Kinda weird, havin' no money problems."

"Oh, yeah, Michael," Wainwright said. "Talk o' money r'minded me. Ya spoke o' Felicia Martins bein' Axel Whittaker's almost victim."

"Yeah?"

"Got that wrong. Heard from Mal what ya said, an' know it was wrong. Was Sharon Collins." He shook his head. "How'd ya get that wrong, but not much else?"

"Heard it through the rumor mill, an' slipped my mind later." Michael shrugged. "Must be gettin' old." He looked at Wainwright penetratingly. "Wait. That mean Duncan's still around?" Jim nodded again, and Whitmer smiled. "Know where he is?"

"Him an' Amanda's on Boros. Plenty Immortals went there, mostly to stay outta sight." Wainwright frowned thoughtfully. "What ya said about Kalas means it's heatin' up, or looks that way. Gonna bring unwanted attention, he starts it up again. Alliance might start wantin' to know ever'thin' about Immortals."

"Michael said as much to Alexandra, 'fore we left Persephone," Mal confirmed. "Don' get it. How'd ya know what Danielle don't?"

Wainwright sat back and looked at Mal as though he'd picked his nose at the dinner-table. "Gimme a break. Immortals spend half their time avoidin' each other. We spend _all_ _ours_ watchin' 'em." Jim shook his head in disgust. _"Daì ruò mù ji."_

"Deserved that one, ya did," Brath observed with a grin.

"Wouldn' be the first time, or the last," Mal replied as Michael retrieved the saucepan, and they began packing the money up for storage. "Well, 'nother week, we'll be seein' Boros."

"Finally," River said. "We never went there. Got side-tracked."

"Ain't 'zactly anyone's fault," Michael said. "Can lay blame in a lot o' places."

Mal looked at him curiously. "Where?"

"Parliament, Blue Sun, ever'one who left Earth-that-was. Why drop it on Simon? Weren't his fault River was grabbed." Michael tilted his head to one side in thought. "Y'know, get the feelin' the Academy was deliberately set up to find an' get the attention o' those like River, them as had special talents they could use, however they come by 'em." He made a sour face and shook his head. "Ain't a pleasant thought. Wanted to learn; got used, and real bad."

"Ya thinkin' o' payin' 'em back? Gotta be crazy," Jayne said. "Breakin' inta Blue Sun's suicide. Been tried afore. Ain't none survived."

"Maybe. Gonna wait, though. Still got Womack, Draedon and Reggie to deal with." Michael smiled. "Happens they's into somethin' illegal, might just let the Alliance take care o' 'em. Don' care how it gets done."

"Mal?" Everyone turned to see Simon standing at the door. "You're not going to believe this, but Faith's calling. She wants to talk to you and Michael."

"She say why?"

"No. If what I was told is true, she shouldn't want to speak to either of you ever again," Tam replied. "It's serious, though. I can't say why, but I think you should hear what she's got to say."

Mal looked at Michael, who shrugged. "Awright. Be there in a few minutes. Gotta put away our ill-gotten booty."

* * *

Mal sat down and switched on. Faith looked out, and he and Michael were surprised to see her smile. "What happened? The 'verse gone all wonky? Figured we'd be the last you'd wanna talk to, and look like we done ya a favor."

_"You actually did, Mal. Both of you,"_ Faith replied. _"After you left, Patience decided I didn't need the money, and tried to hump me out of it. Didn't work, obviously."_

Michael checked the signal and blinked. "Where ya headed?" When Mal looked at him, Michael added, "Wavin' from a ship."

_"Ariel. Have a few contacts there, and some friends. Yes, I have friends,"_ Faith replied. _"Going to take a vacation, and think about my life. Guess you made me look at a few things, Michael. Can't promise I won't go back, but I'm gonna think awhile. Got enough coin for it."_

Michael looked at her, then shrugged. "I find a problem, I gotta fix it, or try," he said. "Even you deserve a decent life, Faith. Don' get many second chances, so don' blow it."

_"Kinda figured that's what it was. Like I said, can't promise."_

"That it?"

_"That's it, Mal. Won't say good luck; you wouldn't know what to do with it,"_ Faith said with what Michael thought was a genuine smile. _"See you around the 'verse."_ The channel closed and the screen went blank.

"Hunh. Ya think she'll change her ways?" Mal asked.

"Ain't no such thin' as forever, Mal. Least not to us."

Reynolds nodded. "No question o' that." He leaned back and stretched. "Nothin' we gotta worry on."

Michael nodded and said, "Well, 'nother week to Boros. 'Nother week o' keepin' that little she-devil from getting killed."

_"Sh__è__nme?"_ Mal asked.

"Alexandra's gettin' a mite too familiar, an' don' want Brath takin' it poorly."

Mal smiled. "Happens ya don' know women well as ya think. Brath thinks it's funny, an' bet she's helpin'. Wouldn' surprise me, and shouldn' surprise _you_, Michael. It's in the books, _dong ma_?"

Michael gave him a sourly amused look. "Gotta ask Zoe if anybody on this boat ain't workin' on _me_."

"Don' wanna know."

* * *

Two days later, everyone was bunked down, sleeping. They'd decided to synchronize to Boros' time, instead of arriving when the world was sleeping. Mal had said, "Happens if Immortals keep to the old ways, might not be polite to wake 'em up." Everyone had agreed.

Brath had decided to spend the "night" with Zoe, who'd been having a few nightmares about Miranda, even now. Michael understood; he still had his own nightmares to deal with. Consequently, Alexandra had happily volunteered to keep him company. He'd fought, but knew he was going to lose; it was mostly to keep to form.

_Serenity_ was quiet and still, the only sounds being the engine softly ticking away, and the occasional tossing of the sleepers. It was as peaceful as it ever got.

The silence was broken by the soft whisper of the air lock hatch opening, and a lone figure descended silently, moving as though familiar with the ship. It removed its helmet, and Jubal Early looked around, a scowl on his face. _Never thought I'd be back on this boat_, he thought. _Never thought they'd beat me, either. The Tams and Reynolds out-smarted me, and that will not do_.

He ghosted his way forward, reached the panel and locked the crew in, not knowing he'd put three of his targets out of reach. He turned, drew his gun and slinked aft.

Michael started awake and sat up; Alexandra woke as he jostled her. "What is it?" she asked sleepily. When she saw the look in his eyes, she came fully awake. "Not an Immortal. We'd feel one."

"No. Heard somethin' I shouldn'a. Locks on the crew bunks bein'—" He cut off abruptly, then closed his eyes and concentrated. "_Zhou ma_. He's back. Danielle was right; man's a survivor."

"Early?" When Michael nodded, Racine got up and dressed quickly. "He'll come aft, thinkin' Simon an' River's here." As Whitmer dressed, she found her sword. "Can't let him get here, Michael."

"Happens we agree. I go, you duck out an' open the bunks, an' tell Simon an' River keep where they are."

"What're you gonna do?"

Michael's face went still. "Don' know, just yet. Talk him outta this, I can. Take him, I can't."

Early slunk aft and down, glancing behind him occasionaly. He'd never liked Fireflies; they had too many ways to get around. But, since he'd locked up the crew, he felt safer. As he reached the berths, he could hear a man and woman talking, and assumed it was Whitmer and Draco. The Alliance was interested in them, and so was he. As he was about to check the berths, the forward-left door slid open, and there was Whitmer, going by the description. He raised his gun as the man blinked in surprise. "Not a sound. Name's Early, an' I won't hesitate to shoot. Step back," he said quietly.

Michael complied as he raised his hands. _Ah, _la shi. Qingwa cào de liúmáng _got here too soon_, he thought. "What's going on here?" he asked in his old accent, as though unknowing.

"Happens I'm here for you, your lady and the Tams," Early replied as he slid the door closed without looking. "Won't be any surprises, this time."

Michael kept from smiling. _River. Brath. Early's here._ "The Tams aren't here, as you can see." He looked at Early curiously. "Why do they want Brath and I?" He glanced back at Racine, who had hidden her sword. _Ready, Michael. Ready, _sensei, came the unspoken replies.

"That's not her," Early said. "Must be Miss Racine. You don't cooperate, she might be a mite uncomfortable."

"And it might be you, instead," Alexandra sneered. _"__Cào nî zûxiān shí bâ dai."_

"Now is that any way to be?" Early asked. "Simple civility is so lacking in the 'verse. Does that seem right to you?"

"Why do you want us, Early?"

"You and Miss Draco dropped into the 'verse whole and formed. No trace of you before that. Alliance wants to know who did it, and how." Early motioned them to sit with his gun. "As for the Tams, I never failed until them, and I intend to correct that, bounty or not."

_We're locked in_, River told Whitmer silently.

_I'll take care of that, _mei-mei. Michael closed his eyes as though in defeat, and felt for the controls. He tried telekinetically tapping-out the sequence, then remembered he couldn't. _I'm useless_, he thought as helplessness descended on him. _I can't open them. We'll have to try something else_, he told them.

_We'll be waiting, Snake_, Brath replied.

Alexandra said, "What makes you think you'll succeed? Boros is a Border world, not the Core, and we have friends there."

Early stepped forward and cracked her across the face. "What did I say about mixing in my business?"

"Not a _gai si_ thing," Michael snarled. He rushed Early, catching the bounty hunter briefly off-guard. _"Go! Open the bunks!"_ he snapped as he drove Early back into the wall.

Racine sped past them, yanked the door open and ran forward as Michael blocked Early's aim. _"I don't know how!"_

_"Ask Kaylee!"_

Early fired a shot, which missed, and rammed the gun-butt against Michael's kidney. That earned him a head-butt, knee to the stomach and a stomp to his instep. He replied with an elbow that broke Whitmer's nose. Michael staggered back, and Early kicked hard, sending him to the floor. Early stepped behind Whitmer as the other berths opened and stood there, his gun aimed at Michael's head when Knowles and Wainwright looked in. "If you want this man to live, you'll go back to your rooms."

"You'll never get off this ship alive," Danielle said poisonously.

The gun barrel touched Michael's head. "I think you'll re-consider," Early told them. "Alive or dead. It isn't a thing to me."

"You're making a very big mistake," Wainwright said as he motioned Knowles away. She glared and retreated as Wainwright continued, "You have no idea what you've got there."

"Don't matter," Early replied. "I'll get what I came for. The rest will behave, or this man dies." Wainwright shrugged with an _I told you so_ look, and retreated to his berth. Early sat on the bed where he could watch Whitmer and the passage. "Now. We're going to have a little chat, see why the Alliance wants you."

Michael pinched his nostrils closed after blowing the blood out – grimacing the entire time – and tilted his head back. "I doubt that." Early aimed, and was surprised when he chuckled. "What, that's the best you can do?"

* * *

Alexandra reached the passage to the bridge and keyed the comm unit as pounding began on the doors. "Kaylee?"

_"What's goin' on?"_

"Early's back. Has Michael prisoner. How do I open the doors?" Kaylee told her the sequence, and after two false-starts the doors unlocked. Mal, Jayne, Zoe, Brath, Simon and River climbed up, armed and looking ready to do violence. "You can't. He'll kill Michael."

Brath's eyes flashed red-gold, lighting the passageway. "Like hell. He can't watch everything," she said after Racine told what had happened.

"You're hurt," Simon said, reaching for her face as Kaylee joined them.

Alexandra brushed his hand away as River said, "He doesn't learn. They _never_ learn." Her eyes went distant, and she smiled. "Kaylee, I'll get you to Engineering. Cut off the lights when Michael shouts, then back on one minute later. Brath will take it from there."

"That a good idea, Albatross?"

River's smile made him shiver. "He wants us, Mal. Well, he's going to get us, just not how he wanted." She took Kaylee's arm. "It'll be all right. Won't let him near you."

"Okay," Frye said dubiously. "Long as we're quiet, should be fine." She stopped as a thought grabbed her, and she smiled. "Michael talkin' ta him?" River nodded. "Won't hear a thing."

* * *

"I never met a man who wasn't afraid to die," Early said, emphasizing his point with his gun. "You can act all you like, but I know better."

"Do you? I'm not any man you've ever met, Early. Or do you prefer Jubal?"

"Only my mother calls me that. Nobody else."

"I wonder if she knows what her little boy grew up to be," Michael said ironically. "Probably not. Her opinion is the only one that matters to you, and God help if she learned. It would probably kill her," Michael said as he and River silently discussed tactics.

Early gestured with the gun. "That's enough. Talking won't help you out of your predicament, Whitmer. I have all the cards." Michael startled Early again by chuckling. _Is he really fearless, or only insane?_ he wondered.

"Most of them, save the Jokers. You at most have a full house, Kings over Queens. With the Jokers, I have four Aces."

"A gambling man. Are you willing to gamble with your life, Miss Draco's and the Tams'?" Early shook his head. "You're a madman."

"Coming from a psychopath, that's almost funny," Michael said, which earned him a clout in the head. "Keep it up, Early. What goes around comes around, as we used to say on Earth-that-was."

"You forget who has the gun," Early said.

"You bloody imbecile! I'd have beaten you if I hadn't been covering for _her_!" Michael shouted. Immediately, the room was plunged into darkness.

Early lunged for the door, found it and stood there. "I can still shoot, and you have only so much room," he said, nervousness creeping into his voice.

Michael chuckled. "What makes you think I want to escape? It's pitch black down here. We're now even."

"They can't do anything. You know I'll kill you."

"That may be true, but what makes you believe it would be the only time? You only know what you were told, or gathered from Cortex, Early. That's the problem with such systems: they only have what's entered there, and if it's inaccurate, what can you do? Trusting the machines can get you killed, or worse."

"And what could be worse?" Just as he asked the question, the lights came on, and Early blinked, half-blinded.

"That would be me!" Brath's voice said from behind him as her arm snaked around his neck, and her hand gripped his wrist. Michael lunged, knocked the gun away and slammed his fist viciously into Early's gut. The man began to collapse, but Brath held him up as he tried to breathe. She yanked his head back and snarled into his ear, "You _ever_ hit a woman who happens to be a friend of mine again, I'll tear you to bloody ribbons. You're a fine one to talk of civility, you _tian sheng de ye dui rou_."

Michael checked his nose in the mirror, then retrieved Early's gun. "Let's go. We have some talking to do."

After Simon had treated the injuries, he, Mal and River sat in the dining room, looking at Early with a cool disdain that covered simmering anger; the others looked at him curiously while Racine and Kaylee glared. Michael secured his arms with the pair of cuffs that had once been used on River, and Brath kept her hand on his shoulder, ready to strike if he so much as twitched. When he finished, Michael stepped back and lit a cigarette. "What's the real story?" he asked.

"What I told you. I got no reason to lie, but you act like I am. Does that seem right to you?" Brath gripped his shoulder, and he winced. "The Alliance took interest when you came aboard this ship. As for the Tams, that's true." He looked at River and Simon. "You destroyed my reputation, and in my line of work, that's priceless."

Mal snorted. "Psychopath's a good rep? Kinda hard to believe." He leaned forward and asked, "How'd ya find us?"

"You filed a flight plan, which in my estimation was _yúchûn_ of you, Mal. Had crew roster, cargo manifest, everything."

"Happens ya checked their ident codes, ya might'a found they got history," Reynolds countered.

Early shrugged. "Either way, none of my problem."

"An' just how'd ya plan to take us back?" Michael asked. "On _Serenity_?" Early nodded. "Long trip. Some mighta starved to death, bein' locked in the whole time. Like ya care."

Kaylee surprised everyone by exploding, "Why we keepin' that _qingwa cào de liúmáng_ alive! Got no good planned fer none o' us!"

"Just makin' sure ain't gonna be no one else?" Jayne asked, looking at Reynolds and Whitmer.

"There is, gonna end the same way," Brath said, her eyes still red-gold. "Start talkin', else I start payin' ya back for Alexandra, Inara and Kaylee."

"No way a woman can do that," Early said. Her hand closed, and he gasped when his collarbone snapped. "_Ah!_ What are you?"

"Don' wanna find out," Michael said as he stepped closer. "What ya said about them as do oughta go through it is comin' home, Early. Ya take some pleasure in terrorizin' an' causin' pain." He smiled, his eyes flickering, and everyone shivered. "Happens I do, too, comes the time." The smile dropped, and his eyes began to glow as though lit by blue fire.

Early flinched and recoiled. He hadn't been prepared for this, or the possibility he could fail. He'd thought he had everyone figured, but it was now obvious his information was far from complete. "Who and what _are_ you?" Brath squeezed, and he grimaced. "I told you all I know. What more do you want?"

"Nothin'. You're a problem, Early, plain an' simple." Michael looked at Reynolds. "Y'all's choice."

Mal looked at Racine and Frye, whose glares were all but identical. "Much as I hate it, can't let him go. Coulda' stayed clear, but didn't. Did it to himself."

"Okay, but gonna add my own touch," Michael said. He nodded. Brath grabbed Early's head and wrenched violently. The _pop-crackle-grind_ of breaking vertebrae made everyone flinch to varying degrees; Inara left as the body sagged into the chair. Michael sighed. "Couldn' be helped." He looked around, then said, "I'll take out the trash. Got some lookin' to do, an' a point to make." He touched his nose gingerly and winced. _"Wan mei,"_ he said resignedly.

* * *

Michael sat on the bed in the infirmary, his head back, complaining, "This gonna take long?"

"I stopped the bleeding, but I have to set it, unless you want to look like some back-alley thug," Simon replied as he searched through his bag. "I imagine the thought of Jayne being prettier than you might be revolting."

"Have your fun while ya can, Simon," Brath said from the door.

"Ah, here it is." Michael groaned when Simon brought out the setting device. "I know, but this is better and quicker than by hand." He carefully slipped the tubes into Michael's nose – Whitmer grimaced as the broken bone shifted – and set the pressure/vacuum piece against his face. When he activated it, Michael groaned as the device gently massaged the fragments back into place, then held them still. Simon glanced at the cabinet, then removed one of the devices Michael had given him the first week; the anabolic protoplaser, if he recalled correctly. "I assume this is painless compared to the mender."

"It is," Brath replied. "Just be careful. The 'plasers can induce cancer if used too much."

Simon looked at the device with distaste. "How?"

"It accelerates cell growth," Brath replied as she studied Michael's face. "Setting two should be fine."

Simon made the adjustment and played the beam over Michael's face. Whitmer sighed with relief as the black eyes caused by the fracture began to fade. "Just right," he said as Tam adjusted the beam.

"Incredible. And this is only one Federation medical device?"

"The hypo-spray will be limited," Brath said with a nod as she watched. "You'd need a replicator to reproduce the drugs we're used to, but it should work with what you have. No needles. Everything else should work properly."

"I read the information," Simon replied. "Why do you use the older versions?"

"More versatile," Michael replied. "Less complicated."

Brath looked to her side as River and Kaylee stopped to watch. "Ever'one about settled?"

"No, not really," River answered. "Mal's still soothing Inara. Fighting she can handle, but not that."

"But ain't she trained for it?" Kaylee asked. "Seems a Companion'd _need_ to fight rough, came to it."

"Early made me _mad_, _mei-mei_. Wasn' int'rested in bein' gentle," Brath replied. "No warnin', and she ain't seen much o' that kind, if at all. She ain't had to hang out in that kind o' rough company."

"'Til we come along," Michael said. He closed his eyes, and to everyone but Brath's surprise tears began to fall. "I try, but can't stop it. Hate bein' the bringer o' trouble an' death. Bein' Retribution ain't what most think."

"As in _recompense_, re-payment in kind," River said, as though reciting a dictionary from memory. "She never said you'd like it, Michael."

Whitmer sighed. "No, She didn't."

Simon finished his work and stepped back, looking carefully, then scanned with the medical tricorder. "It appears you'll keep your handsome profile, but I'd be careful for the next few days. It's just healed, and it's going to be tender." He shut off and carefully removed the setting device. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I didn' know better, I'd say ya was enjoyin' my pain."

"You react to it much more than the others."

"That's 'cause we ain't felt much," Brath said as she gently touched Michael's face. "Not like this, anyways. Took serious hurt, but only 'cause they was tryin' to kill us." She gently kissed Michael, and he winced. "But a broken nose or the like, no."

"Ain't had one in so long, came as a rude shock," Michael said. "Bein' hit in the face usually is, an' he knew how." He lightly touched his nose, then gently wiggled it. "I'll live, but ain't gonna enjoy it for a spell. Oh, speakin' o' which." He reached behind Brath and pinched her left cheek. When she started, he smiled and said, "Yep, all healed up."

"Don' get her all riled up. Simon won' wanna have to fix it again," Kaylee said with a grin.

"Kinda riled-up I'll get, he ain't careful, ain't gonna break his _nose_," the dragon replied.

"Takes more'n that, anyways." Michael got off the bed and stretched. "Gotta get rid o' the body, and gonna check his ship. See what info he has, an' what else might be useful." He paused at the door. "Wonder how he found out so quick. Don' think Badger had time to tell anyone."

"Ya think Wing mighta?" Kaylee asked.

"Could be, but we ain't been keepin' outta sight. Shouldn' have to, we bein' sorta-law-adidin' citizens, _dong ma_?" Kaylee giggled. "I said 'sorta'."

Simon grinned in spite of himself. "Well, just be careful, and I'll look at it tomorrow." He yawned. "We don't need this kind of rude awakening."

"Do tell, Simon."

* * *

Michael sat in the pilot's seat of Early's ship, studying the controls. It seemed fairly straight-forward, but a bounty hunter would more than likely have safe-guards and encryption, or so Michael thought. _Although, it bein' only him, might not_. He carefully tried to access the computer, and found no security. He paged through menus, accessed files and read what he found. It was fairly sparse, and what there was wasn't accurate.

_So Kaylee was right. Atherton couldn't help complainin' about who beat him so bad_. Michael attached the adaptor to the tricorder and began copying and down-loading everything. He'd study it later, after finishing his interrupted sleep. He found his hand bumping into his faceplate as he unconsciously tried to scratch his nose. _Might wanna wear the suit while sleepin'. Might re-break it_. He shrugged. _Worry about it when I have to_.

After re-tracing Early's route, he noticed a stop on Trowbridge, which was preceded by a wave, and he smiled. _Reggie's gonna love this. Wonder how he's gonna react_, Michael thought as he set the controls for a long, slow return trip. He glanced out at Early's body, which was strapped spread-eagled across the large front window. _Nope, won't like it_.

Michael activated the systems after setting a time-delay, slipped out and closed the hatch. He pushed away, then floated there, watching as the ship maneuvered and followed its programmed course. He watched it out of sight, then used his suit's repulsor system to return to _Serenity_, his smile fading. He had some reading to do.

Mal met him at the hatch. "All set?" Michael nodded. "Find anythin'?"

"Plenty." Michael looked and listened; no one else was near, and he sighed. "Might as well say. Back-tracked Early, an' found he'd been on Trowbridge two weeks ago, Mal. Got a wave just before. Reggie's behind all this. Positive now. Record o' the wave oughta tell for sure, but I'm thinkin' the gunship on Lilac weren't a coincidence." He paused in thought. "Anytin' else happen afore me an' Brath dropped in on ya?"

"Nothin' I recall. Ever'thin' went 'bout as always does." Reynolds paused, hands on his hips. "Well, maybe. Had a ship shadowin' us from Daquin, just after we made our pick-up for Lilac. Stayed back, then disappeared the next day."

"Don' like it. Don' like it at all." Michael looked aft. "Ain't gonna get better, now Kaylee an' Zoe's both pregnant, Mal. Don' want 'em in the line o' fire, 'specially Zoe. She's a soldier, but can't risk her."

"Zoe won' like bein' stuck behind," Reynolds said unnecessarily. "Kaylee ain't a problem."

"Gonna have to make her see reason, Mal. Like I told Zoe—"

"You ain't gonna lose the rest o' the Washburne family," Zoe finished for him as she stepped past the corner and walked up to them. "An' told you I'd keep goin' 'til I couldn't."

"Ya gonna stick to that?" Michael replied sharply. "Ya gonna figure it out yourself, or does Mal gotta make it an order? Know your type, too, Zoe. Keep goin' no matter what, even on a broken leg or half shot to pieces. Was just you, no problem, but ain't gonna put _her_ through it," he finished, placing his hand on her belly, which was bulging visibly. "Ain't right, Zoe, puttin' the innocent through it."

Zoe smiled and put her hand on his. "Know that better'n you, Michael. Happens I got a good way o' tellin' myself: Can't fit into my suit, time to pack it in. Could sweet-talk either o' you, but not a suit."

Michael smiled. "Better'n what I could do. But ya stop, ya feel anythin' close to woozy. Can't have ya fallin' out on us. Ain't fair to no one. _Dong ma_?" She nodded, and Michael removed his hand. "Awright. Let's finish our shut-eye, an' get ready for Boros." He turned to Mal. "With your permission, sir?" he asked with a grin in his old accent.

Reynolds blinked and smiled. "Happens that's smart. Could be we could start doin' sommat was smart. Let's go."

As they walked along, Zoe said, "Ain't takin' over my job 'til I can't do it, _dong ma_?"

"Please. Smarter'n I look."

"Ain't sayin' much."

* * *

Michael spent the next day studying Early's information, and he couldn't help chuckling occasionally. It was incomplete and innaccurate, as far as he and Brath were concerned. He wondered if Sir Warrick had thrown in not just one, but a whole pack of Jokers.

Tracing Early's path more carefully revealed he'd apparently been scouting locations _Serenity_ had visited in the past year, and he didn't like it. It dovetailed with Badger's information a little too neatly, especially after he retrieved the packet and compared both sets. He entered the courses, locations and objectives into the computer and compared the routes, checking locations against _Serenity_'s, and didn't like what he found. It seemed as though Longshore was setting up to take out everyone Mal and the others could call on for help of any kind. He loaded his findings onto an isolinear chip and gathered everyone together.

"Ain't a hunnerd percent sure, but looks like Reggie's tryin' to finish what the Operative started," he said as he displayed the information on the map, after retrieving it and inputting the data. "Ya can check, but get the idea he's been scoutin' 'em out while y'all was too far away to notice, let alone do anythin'. This is Early's track," he said, pointing. "This is Badger's boys, an' here's _Serenity_. Ain't sure what the others are, but willin' to bet that's Womack, as it stops here at Tracey's homeworld."

"Why's he doin' it?" Kaylee asked. "Ain't nobody ever bothered him."

"They's who we helped, an' our friends," Jayne said. "Bet them as stopped here talked to Niska, lookin' ta bring him in," he finished, pointing at the orbiting station. "Shoulda' killed the _liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze_, Mal."

Reynolds nodded as he looked at the plot. "Happens I was tryin', but had a bit o' trouble, Jayne. We run into him again, ain't gonna miss, _dan nang_. A man takes poorly to bein' killed, even if he's brought back."

Michael chuckled. "Ya sound like me, Mal," he said. "Ain't good." His smile vanished as he changed the scale. "Problem is, ain't any sign they's movin' in, but ya don' do recon 'less ya plan to."

"Early was workin' for Longshore?" Wainwright finally asked. "Why? What was in it for him?"

"Ain't gone through all the files, but bettin' he was paid by the mission," Whitmer replied as he lit a cigarette. "Longshore's bein' smart, goin' through outside channels. Happens Early succeeded, there'd be no tracin' it back to him."

"What do we do?" Inara asked. "We can't fight the military, even if it's a corrupt leader. The Alliance won't take it as anything but a rebellion."

Mal sat there, smoldering, his eyes flinty. "Have to take 'em as they come. Can't go after 'em, the _huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo_." He looked up at Michael after glancing around the table. "Hate bein' a target, or bein' stalked, an' can't do nothin' about it."

"I know. Been there plenty o' times." Michael studied the plot, then looked at River when she grew intent. "Got somethin', River?"

"Maybe. Reminds me of something, and it should you," Cobb replied. "Classic maneuver."

Michael blinked, then reddened. "Shoulda' seen it. Well, we broke that at Lilac an' Persephone, so he's gotta re-think it. Gives us a breathin' spell."

Reynolds studied the pattern, and nodded. "Yep. Classic Alliance. Used it at Hera, an' Du Kang. Hard to beat, 'less ya catch it soon enough." He leaned forward and tapped at one location, which Michael magnified. Mal watched for a few seconds, then sat back with a nasty smile. "Ain't ready by half. Luck's on our side for once. Got this figured, Lilac was the last key point. He's humped an' don' know it."

Jayne leaned over the hologram, looked then said, "Ain't just that, Mal. He's thievin'. Know these places real well," he said, pointing. "Ain't no reason for Alliance military or Feds to go, 'less they was into somethin' big-time illegal."

"Big-time illegal. Makes Reggie a big-time crook." Mal smiled and looked around. "Anyone feel like bein' big damn heroes again?"

Michael chuckled. "Never stopped, myself. Kept fallin' into things."

Reynolds looked around the table again, and saw everyone's expressions harden, including the Watcher and Immortals. "Guess we got us a mission, Zoe. Time to start plannin'."

Washburne smiled. "Help where I can, sir, but may have to sit some out. Got sommat else to think about," she said. "But ain't gonna let it stop me 'til I have to."

"What's going on?"

"Wanted to keep from losin' history, Jim," Mal said. "Gonna see some bein' _made_, _dan nang_. Y'all got the info 'bout the War? The _real_ word?" Wainright nodded. "Ya said comes the time, it's comin' out." Reynolds stood and looked at everyone. "Time's now."

"Aimin' ta mis-behave again?" Jayne asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Nope." Reynolds looked at Michael, whose eyes sparkled. "Time to cause some _serious_ touble."

* * *

On the third day, everyone was up and ready, finishing breakfast and preparing for the entry burn. Michael sat at pilot with River watching as they reached orbital insertion. He looked at her and smiled. "Think I'm ready to solo?"

River smiled back. "I think so. Don't have to worry until – _Michael!_" She slipped out of her chair and pulled him back into his, shaking him slightly. His eyes opened, and he looked around groggily. "Are you all right?"

"_Ooohhh_, that was bad," he said, massaging his temples. He looked out the viewports. "_Tzao-gao!_ They're alive, an' they're _here_."

"Who?"

"Quan an' Zita," Michael said as he shook his head. "Never felt so much power gathered in one place. Beginnin' to think we got a whole ton o' 'em here."

"Can you fly?" River looked at him anxiously.

He smiled and patted her cheek. "I'm okay. Just wasn't ready for that." He resumed control as _Serenity_ began her descent. "Oughta be int'restin'." He looked at the world with a mix of curiosity and concern. "Wonder why they's here."

River returned to her seat and resumed watching. "We'll learn soon enough."

Michael guided _Serenity_ down, watching his instruments as he homed in on the beacon. _Not as tough as I thought it'd be_, he thought as he began to feel his way through atmo, rather than rely on guidance or readings. He felt his awareness extend, and smiled as he closed his eyes, making his way through senses beyond the five he'd been limited to for the past six weeks. _I forgot how it felt_. He felt the tears and ignored them, revelling in his re-discovered ability.

River watched, ready to act, but Michael never faltered, and she felt a pang as he smiled joyfully – his eyes still closed – tears streaming down his face. Whatever he was doing, she could see and feel he'd missed it badly. _It looks wonderful_, she thought.

_It is,_ mei-mei._ I'd forgotten how much I relied on it. You have no idea_. Without looking, he touched a control, and music began to play. He tapped it twice more, switching to _Roll With The Changes_. He sang along, his voice vibrant with joy.

River sat back and enjoyed the ride, which suddenly became fun, instead of just a job.

When everyone else heard the singing, they looked at Brath, who only smiled. "Can't explain it," she said. "Imagine bein' half-blind, an' suddenly bein' able to see perfectly."

"What happened?" Inara inquired. "He sounds over-joyed."

"We're slowly gettin' back what we lost. He just got back his ability to, well, _feel_ his way aroun'. Best way to explain it."

"That from bein' psychic?" Mal asked. Brath nodded, and he continued, "Well, guess that's somethin'. Been blinded temp'rary a time or two durin' the War. Scariest thin' I ever been through, an' gettin' my sight back was … was kinda like bein' re-born, _dong ma_?"

"Or gettin' yer legs back," Jayne added. "One o' my old crew – one 'fore we met – was paralyzed fer a week. Said bein' able ta walk again was like that."

_"We're coming in. Everyone get ready,"_ River's voice announced over the intercom. _"MacIntyre City in five minutes."_

"Guess that means y'all's leavin'," Reynolds said to Racine, Knowles and Wainwright. "Didn' think would be, but been a pleasure havin' ya aboard."

"I'll say," Alexandra replied with a smile that made Brath break up. "Oh, stop it."

"Didn' say a word," the dragon replied.

"Didn' have to."

* * *

After _Serenity_ touched down and her engines were secured, a welcoming committee of one man and two women arrived. When Mal opened the hatch, the man said, "Where's Snake?" Mal blinked and stared in surprise, and the man continued, "We met some time ago, in France on Earth-that-was, and some of us can recognize each other by feel."

Mal looked behind him as Michael walked into the bay, carrying Alexandra and Danielle's cases. "Mind if I ask who's callin'?"

"Duncan McLeod. This is Zita Lavender," he motioned to the tall, dark-eyed brunette to his left, "And this is Quan. She's the Eldest," McLeod finished, indicating a surprisingly petite red-head who had the most intense blue eyes Mal had ever seen.

"Happens he mentioned y'all. Just a sec." Mal closed the hatch and walked to Michael's side as he opened a container. "Never gonna believe who's askin' for ya."

"Goin' by feel, I'd say Duncan, Quan and Zita. It's okay, Mal. They ain't gonna start trouble. Thinkin' about it, I conjure they came to get outta the way, like Jim said. Some just wanna live peacable-like; want nothin' to do with the Prize."

Mal blinked, then nodded thoughtfully. "Hunh. Happens ain't too diff'rent from us. Just wanna be left alone, go about our business."

"That's it." Michael paused in thought, then closed the container. "Nah, they wouldn' recognize it," he said cryptically. "Let's go see 'em."

Mal led the way and opened the hatch, then followed Michael, curious to see what kind of reception he'd get. He was surprised to see Michael brush McLeod's extended hand aside and take the man in a bear hug. "Good to see you again, Duncan," he said with a smile. He moved to Zita, who smiled and kissed him. The big surprise came when Michael moved to stand in front of Quan, knelt and said something Mal couldn't understand. _Atlantean: I bid you greetings, Mistress_.

The woman smiled and extended her hands. When Whitmer took them, she pulled him to his feet and gave him a hug and kiss that spoke of a long friendship. _Atlantean: It's good to see you again, Snake_, she replied, her eyes sparkling. "But you haven't introduced us," she added, glancing at Mal.

"Happens I didn'. Friends, this is Malcolm Reynolds, master an' captain o' _Serenity_. Mal, my friends Duncan McLeod, Zita Lavender an' my mistress an' teacher Quan."

Mal shook hands with Duncan and kissed the women's hands. "Pleasure, though I conjure you an' the ladies is more'n just friends."

"Happens ya could say that," Michael replied as Racine, Knowles and Wainwright stepped out carrying their bags. "Delivered as promised." He scanned the small crowd that had gathered forty meters away. "Where's Cassandra?"

McLeod scowled, while Quan and Zita's faces fell. "Kalas took her two days before you arrived," he said as another man arrived.

"What! That _yúchûn liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze!_ Where is he!" Michael demanded, his eyes glittering dangerously. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "Sorry. Where is he?"

"We don't know," Zita replied sadly. "The problem with so many of us being here is we can't sense each other."

"I suppose with the constant background buzz, that would be a problem," Whitmer replied, his accent coming out again. Mal watched him carefully; he understood when Michael talked like he did on Persephone – and when he first appeared – he was sorely vexed. "Where was she living?" he asked quietly.

"The other side of the city," the other man said. Mal got the impression he was older than McLeod, but younger than the others. "We think he arrived a week ago."

"The timing couldn't have been better," Michael said to himself. "Any waves from Trowbridge, perchance?" he asked, almost rhetorically.

"As a matter of fact, yes," McLeod replied. "About a week ago."

"That tears it," Michael said as he turned to Reynolds. "We have more problems than we thought, Mal."

"Surely has that seemin'," Mal agreed. "Reggie's got way too good o' information." He looked at Wainwright. "Ask a favor, Jim?" The Watcher nodded cautiously. "Be intel for a spell. Ya seen Michael's plot o' the ships. Find out where Kalas came from. Might explain a few things, _dong ma_?"

"Have to report in, an' inform Sir Warrick, but will do, Mal," Wainwright growled. "Happens I don' like this, not one bit." He smiled grimly and said, "Guess I'm the new Joe Dawson, huh?" He shouldered his bags, turned and walked into the port, vanishing among the throng, missing McLeod's reaction.

"What about us?" Danielle asked.

"We'll get to that once we've settled down," Michael replied, looking Quan in the eyes. "Until then, stay aboard. We have to compare notes before taking any action, or even making plans." He looked at the late-comer. "I want a list of every Immortal on Boros, and I'm not taking anything but 'yes' for an answer. Understood, Methos?"

Methos looked at him as though seeing him for the first time, as did the others. "What's gotten into you, Snake? You were never like this."

"I'll inform you tonight, aboard _Serenity_. I'm not feeling very comfortable outside, at the moment. We can cover more ground and clear up the rest of the introductions. Is there anything else?"

Quan studied him, her eyes narrowed. _Atlantean: You're not him_, she said.

"I am, and I'm not, and I'll explain that as well. In the meantime, I believe it would be best for everyone if you stayed armed at all times, if you aren't already." The four looked at each other, then nodded. "Good. We'll be prepared for guests, and you needn't worry over security." Michael smiled grimly. "_Serenity_ isn't your average Firefly."

Duncan, Methos and Zita turned and walked back to the city while Quan remained where she stood. "I expect an explanation for this," she said.

"You'll have it, Mistress. Until tonight. Sometime again." Quan nodded and followed the others. "Bugger."

"We got _big_ problems?" Mal asked.

"Maybe. It depends on what Kalas is doing, and why, Mal. This is no coincidence. Longshore's behind this. I can smell it."

Mal's eyes glittered angrily. "An' thanks to him, won' meet Cassandra, who sounded wonderful, goin' by how ya spoke o' her. Gonna have a big score to pay."

Michael's smile never touched his eyes. "We's thinkin' alike, Mal. Ain't good."

"Like we care. Let's go," he said as Danielle and Alexandra returned to _Serenity_.

* * *

Michael's news didn't go over well, for more than one reason. Everyone had been expecting time to relax, and that hope had been dashed, and there was another possible fight staring them in the face. "Seems like someone's keepin' us from relaxin' an' getting our bearings," Jayne said after Michael told them what he'd learned, and what had been said. "_Wo de tian ah_, ain't even had a decent honeymoon, an' promised River we'd get one."

"Life an' the 'verse don't give _jung chi duh go se dway_, Jayne," Whitmer replied brusquely. "Happens this is aimed at all o' us, not just me or Mal. Too much happenin' near to all at once for my likin'. R'minds me o' what Nick went through, an'–" He stopped abruptly. "It better not be _him_, or there's gonna be a reckonin'."

"Who?" Zoe asked, outwardly calm, but seething internally. She hated it when trouble came their way, and had nothing to do with them.

"You don' mean Q," Brath said. "Picard an' Nick's been his favorite chew-toys. Why you?"

"Picard's retired, an' Nick's finished his work. Q needs somethin' to keep off boredom," Michael replied. "Anythin' near to do with 'em's been his target."

"Q. That ultra-powerful bein' ya told us about in that mighta-been?" Kaylee asked.

"They's more'n one, but that's it. Thought maybe after time that's passed, he'd found sommat else to occupy his time," Michael said. "But if it ain't, it's bigger'n Reggie. Too much happenin' all at once, seemingly."

"Maybe Blue Sun?" Mal suggested.

"They'd have to know sommat more about us, but can't set it aside. Only question's how an' why. To them, 'less they got a few gods in their pocket, we's just folk; nothin' special. Plenty real people like to our cover stories."

"Still, it's something to think about," Simon commented. "If it's not Q, what else? I can't see any Immortals cooperating with the Alliance. As you said, they'd want to know how and why they exist."

"Ain't forgot that, but don' see Kalas would. Don't benefit him, far as I can tell."

Knowles had remained silent during the discussion, looking at the table top as though wool-gathering. She suddenly looked up and asked, "What if it's _everyone_, not just one or the other? Everyone aboard's been a problem for someone, 'less I'm mistaken. Could be they joined forces, or some such. Does that make any sense?"

Michael looked at her in surprise, then nodded to himself. "That surely does, Danielle. Question is still why. All I did was humiliate Atherton. Patience or Faith ain't important enough to be noticed." He paused. "Ya think him or Badger mighta waved Womack, or maybe he was on Persephone, Mal?"

Reynolds' eyebrows rose in surprise. "Could be. Ya did kinda show off a mite," he said, finishing with a wry grin. "Wouldna' been much for him to send word up the line, neither."

"Blue Sun would want to know about anyone with me," River said. "Potential opponents."

"This is too much," Inara said. "It seems as though the entire 'verse is against us, but it could be paranoia. We've been running for so long we might not be able to see anything else."

Michael sighed. "Happens that's true, but can't just toss it off. Could be we's missin' that one piece o' info pulls it together, but ya could be right, Inara. Ain't no way to tell."

"Why I sent Jim to check," Mal said. "One way or other, gotta know." He pressed his lips together in irritation. "Had too much sour luck, an' ain't lettin' anyone bust up this good run we had, we can help it."

"What do we do 'til we know, sir?"

"Keep alert, Zoe. Like on patrol, cain't do much else 'til the _go se_ hits the fan." Mal looked around the table. "Know y'all was lookin' forward to a break, an' I aim to see we get one, but gotta be careful. The gunship at Lilac, the fake Reavers, Badger, Early an' now this. Don't recollect we had this much trouble afore Miranda, an' got my suspicions who's doin' it. Could be a conspiracy, could be just life as it happens. Either way, gotta take it as it comes."

As his eyes roamed the table, Mal watched everyone's expressions harden. His crew – No, his_ family_ was ready to start dishin' back what they was gettin', an' would be lookin' to him an' Michael to run the show. _Just hope it don't come too sudden. Operative was bad enough_.

"Awright, Mal, but what we doin' 'til then?" Jayne asked.

Reynolds smiled. "What we always does. Have fun while it's there to be had. Just don' leave your guns behind."

Jayne grinned. "Awright, but how's that any diff'rent from usual?"

* * *

Later that evening, McLeod, Quan, Lavender, Methos and Wainwright walked toward the docks, watching for any sign of trouble. Jim noticed the Immortals were nervous, or more than usual. _Prob'ly 'cause o' Cassandra's death, an' Michael bein' diff'rent from what they r'member_, he thought. He patted his pocket, checking the data card. Getting the information had been an exercise in persuasion, as Clayton had been very reluctant to give it out, until Wainwright told him part of what they'd learned or theorized. In exchange, he wanted a recording of the discussion. Jim thought Michael and Mal wouldn't object. Much.

Quan walked along, her eyes veiled as she recalled what Snake had been like and comparing him to now. _They don't match. Why? What happened? Thirty years can't make that much difference, can it?_ A quick glance told her Zita, McLeod and Methos were doing the same, probably thinking along the same lines. _There's a mystery here. I don't like mysteries. None of us do_.

They arrived near dusk to find _Serenity_'s lights on, surounding her in a pool of light. Apparently, Snake was being just as cautious. Quan, Zita and Methos shared an ironic glance. _Well, that hasn't changed_.

The door opened, and Snake stood there, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. He didn't look at them, but only said, "Step aboard. Lively, now." He sounded like a Ship's Mate in the days of sail, and Quan thought he probably was at some time. It was all you could do to avoid being "volunteered" when a ship's company got a bit small.

They entered, brushing past him, and he closed the hatch after another long look, then led the way to the dining area. The Immortals weren't surprised to see the rest of the crew gathered, but were surprised to see a registered Companion among them. The presence of a transformed dragon startled Quan. "What's going on, Snake?" she asked as Wainwright brought out the recorder and activated it when Reynolds nodded.

"Introductions, first, and my name is Michael, Mistress," he replied, then introduced the Immortals to the family. After that, he said, "I'll give you the short version. Brath and I are from another universe. How and why we're here, I don't know, but I have my suspicions. We've been aboard _Serenity_ for six, seven weeks, and we've been through it." He gave a quick but thorough synopsis of the events from Lilac forward. "As you might surmise, someone's interested in us. All of us, not only a few. We're beginning to believe Blue Sun is behind it, but we have no proof."

"Ya can take it as true. Got it all here." Wainwright said as he took the data card from his pocket. "Kalas came in from Athens. One o' those plots stopped there, an' he left right after. Don' know exactly who, but was cutting-edge-tech Alliance, 'cordin' to his Watcher's notes. Diggin' for idents now." He looked at the Immortals. "Can't be sure who, but _someone_ knows o' y'all. Surveillance started about twenty-five years ago." He looked at Michael. "That's when _you_ disappeared. Vanished without a trace."

"I – _what_?" Michael stared at him in shock, then looked at the Immortals. "When did any of you last see me?"

"Thirty years ago, on Beaumonde. You'd opened the Maidenhead, then sold out when it got too crowded for you. You said you were going to the Rim," Quan said. "I never heard if you made it."

Michael sat back in his chair, thinking. "That could explain everything," he said.

"Wait," Jayne said. "They got _this_ 'verse's version o' ya?"

"Nobody up and disappears, 'less they's a reason," Zoe said. "You thinkin' that's how they know?"

"Looks that way, but always aware o' myself," Michael replied. "Can tell, even 'cross the galaxy. Don' know how, so don' ask." He looked at Brath. "Didn' feel a thing. You?" When she shook her head, he slammed his fist against the table. "Damn. Only time I can't is when I'm either dead, or in suspension. Only ways."

"You didn't come back," McLeod said. "We always keep an eye and ear turned for news."

"So do we," Wainwright added. "Nothin' for the past twenty-five years, Michael. No other way to see it but they got ya."

"Would you tell them anything?" Simon asked. "I can't see 'you' cooperating, from what I've seen so far."

"Not a chance," Whitmer replied flatly. "Got no love or trust for authority. Seemin'ly always meddlin', or end up corrupt."

Everyone looked at River when she gave a soft moan. Her eyes were closed, and she her expression told of something terrible. "Old soul, caught in blue mist. Floating. All alone in the night," she murmured, causing Michael to start. "They poke and prod; they tell lies wrapped in the truth; they keep us from knowing day from night. Needles," she said, shivering. "Blue hands holding evil silver needles filled with half-sleep and nightmares." She threw it off with effort, and her eyes gleamed with tears when they opened. "He's calling for help," she said, looking at Michael.

"Don' know where I am, do ya?" River shook her head sadly. "Can't do anythin' 'til this is done." Michael looked at Reynolds. "Gettin' clearer, Mal. All this was to keep ya away. Always tumblin' into things, an' they couldn' risk it. Ruined their plans too much, so hunted ya down. One missed, had another waitin', an' none knew the whole story."

"So they _was_ really after us?" Kaylee asked. "But if ya can feel yourself, could they tell?" She looked at River, who looked far away, then nodded. She turned to Simon, who was thinking intently. "Truth drugs?"

"Not necessarily. If what River just told us is true, he doesn't know truth from lies. He might not know friends from enemies, or even up from down. Isolation, sensory deprivation or distortion, mind-altering drugs can do that." He shuddered violently, then looked at River. "It's worse than what they did to you."

Alexandra looked around the table, her mouth open. "Can't we do anything?"

"_You_ won't," Quan replied. "Nor will you, Danielle. You're too close."

"But– "

"Stay out o' this," Michael replied. "Happens she's right, an' you still got trainin'." He turned to Quan. "Y'all's too close, an' ain't forgettin' about Kalas. They's stoppin' anyone can interfere." He smiled grimly. "Ain't counted on _me_. Couldn' predict the Lone Wolf comin' in, messin' up their plans. Tryin' to pick up the pieces. Ain't gonna let 'em."

"Who _are_ you?" Zita asked, speaking for the first time.

"Can't tell. Have to show," Michael replied. "But can't do Weavin'. Ain't adjusted to this 'verse."

"That can wait," Quan replied. "Do you think Kalas knows more than the rest?"

"Latest contact, an' he's better'n most at gettin' information," Wainwright said. He passed the card to Michael. "Might be enough, might not. Better'n nothin'," he finished with a grin.

"Maybe. Can't do much 'til I deal with Kalas." Michael's expression hardened. "Cassandra didn' deserve to go, least o' all by him. He's mine, _dong ma_?"

"He got any help?" Jayne asked. "Y'all work t'gether, or what?"

"Doubtful," Quan replied. "Few of us can really trust each other. Some still play the Game, even though it's a waste of time. More keep appearing, as he no doubt told you," she finished, nodding at Wainwright.

"Happens he did," Mal replied. "So, what's next? Brought Alexandra an' Danielle as was asked. Can't leave 'til they's seen to. Seems Kalas is puttin' a stick in y'all's spokes, _dan nang_." He waved a hand at Michael. "Seems our Wolf here wants to dispense a mite o' pay-back for Cassandra, an' we's all wrapped up in this, whatever it is." He folded his arms. "Can't do it all at once, _dong ma_?"

"Kalas first," Zita replied. "We can't do anything until he's dealt with, as Michael said. After that, we'll see." She looked at everyone with a smile. "Thank you for your patience and help. Getting these two here was our main worry," she added, nodding at Knowles and Racine. "I assume you were hoping for a breather."

Michael snorted. "Happens we had a double weddin', and they ain't had a proper honeymoon. We was all hopin' for some shore-leave, or sommat the like."

Quan looked at him, her expression asking numerous questions. "How do you do it?"

"How did I always do it?" he replied with a grin. "You ought to know, Mistress. I learned to be a chameleon at an early age."

Zita looked at nothing for a few seconds, then said, "We need privacy, and somewhere to work undisturbed. We have to find out what's changed or different." She looked at Brath. "And we need to find out how you fit into this, _tien lung_."

Brath smiled. "Thank you for the complement, but I haven't earned it, Zita." She looked at Michael. "Our room's best, I think."

"What's going to happen?" Simon asked. "I'm assuming you'll be exchanging information, but how?"

"Direct rapport," Quan said with discomfort. "It's the only way. There aren't enough years in a life-time to converse. Snake's been around for nearly twenty thousand years. Zita and I are far, far older."

"You been quiet," Mal said to Methos. "Got anythin' to add?"

"No, not really. I was once known as Alan Pierson, and I was a Watcher, then. I still fall into the habit of Watching." He looked around the table. "There's more history here than in any books. If we were able, we'd have a record of things that happened long before history was even an idea. The problem is how. The Duvalle books were written over years, and barely tell his story. Imagine theirs," he finished, nodding first at Michael, then Quan and Zita. "Impossible."

"Here. Not at home," Michael replied. "Have to see about fixin' that, but got other things to do." He stood and took Brath's hand. "'Scuse us. Got some catchin' up to do." They walked out, followed by Quan and Lavender.

Jayne watched them leave, then asked, "What's Kalas like? Goin' by ever'one's reaction, he's one bad hombre. He that much trouble?"

Danielle smiled. "Makes ya look like a saint, _dan nang_. Done more for longer. Ain't none o' it close to pretty."

"Saint Jayne. Gotta ring ta it." Cobb smiled, until River rolled her eyes at him. "Well, okay maybe not. Still, ain't ever' day ya find someone makes ya look like a decent, law-abidin' citizen, _dong ma_?"

"Ain't likely we'll see one again, so enjoy it while ya can," Zoe said, startling everyone into laughter.

* * *

Michael looked back at the laughter upstairs and concentrated, then smiled and said, "Zoe got Jayne again."

"When's that different?" Brath replied as she closed the door. "What's going to happen?"

"Nothing you haven't seen, I'm sure," Zita replied as she sat on the bed cross-legged. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"That will give me time for this," Quan replied. She moved her hands in a weaving pattern – which Michael recognized – then moved her split fingers around her eyes, which began to glow green.

"I've always hated that," Michael said.

"Why?"

"It never looks right. You're _Looking_, I take it."

"Of course." Quan studied them for a few minutes. "I can see it. You are, and aren't him. Both of you are from different universes. I can see it in your auras, and you're much, much more than you appear to be, Michael."

He nodded. "To quote 'Lena and Nicola, 'You don't know the half of it.' You'll learn soon enough." He looked to see Lavender open her eyes, which glowed red. "Ready, like it or not."

Zita nodded, and everyone sat on the floor, facing in and joining hands. Anyone watching would have seen a green, misty field surround them as the rapport formed. They remained still for several minutes. When it ended, all four looked at nothing and said, "So that's what's different."

Brath looked at Quan sadly. "We once offered you a place among us, back home, but you wouldn't; not without Tralis."

"What you've shown me makes me wish it had happened here, but it couldn't," Zita replied. "We might as well wish for normal lives."

"That's never in the cards for us," Quan said. "Well, I know something you don't, but I can't tell you. She said not to."

"Another bloody lesson," Michael groused. "I know She means well, but I'd like a bit of warning. Even I can be caught by surprise."

"Don't worry about it," Brath replied. "So, Kalas is our current problem. When do you think he'll make his move?"

Michael looked at the Immortals. "Tomorrow, when he's sure. He'll likely challenge me aboard; a Quickening will ground _Serenity_ as surely as system failure. That can't happen. He's not going to prevent me from rescuing myself."

Quan smiled slightly. "Now _that's_ who I remember."

"I've changed little in the last twenty millennia, Mistress. Only enough to get by." He looked up briefly. "I won't let them be mistreated again, if I can help it. You know how I am about family."

Quan sighed. "I know. You always were. Just please be careful. It's been too long."

Michael read her expression and grimaced. "Not again. You know how many have fallen into my cult of personality, and I'd rather no one here did. As though I have any say in it."

"Don't worry, Snake. No more than you're willing to give," Zita replied. "As it was before. No strings."

"All right. I suppose we're done."

Quan nodded. "Almost. We have to get Danielle and Alexandra away; safely, if possible." Her eyes narrowed. "But you don't think it will be."

"When I'm involved, no. I always find trouble to fall into." His eyes hardened. "But this time, I'm going to actively seek it. I'm tired of being a shuttlecock, and it stops tomorrow. Let Kalas come. He'll not walk away this time."

_"Michael! We got company, an' he don' look friendly!"_ Mal called downstairs as they felt "the buzz."

"On my way!" Michael startled the women when he snarled. "Right. It seems he's not going to wait."

* * *

Jayne stood in the hatch, holding the man at shotgun-point. "Warnin' ya. Start anythin' an' yer gonna have a hole in your gut I could fish through, _dong ma_?"

The man smiled indulgently, as though the threat meant nothing. "As you wish, but I'm not leaving until Snake and I have our meeting." He looked at the weapon with contempt. "So inelegant. No style."

"Maybe, but gets the job done." Cobb looked at him a moment, then asked, "Wouldn' be named Kalas, would ya?" The man nodded. "Yer expected, but ya ain't comin' aboard. Michael don't trust ya. Good enuff fer me." Jayne glanced back when Michael and Mal walked into the bay. Reynolds joined Jayne as Whitmer reached one of his containers. "What ya want?" Mal asked.

Kalas looked past them, pointed and said, "Him. He's a Prize on his own, and I'll be getting to the others soon enough."

"Then you'll have me, Antonius," Michael said as he removed a large two-handed sword. "But not inside. You're not going to get us grounded where your your associates can come after at their liesure." When Kalas' mouth dropped open, he grinned. "I felt that. You're in for more surprises." He walked over, and Cobb and Reynolds gave ground when they saw his eyes. "Step back, into the light. You wanted a show. You'll get one."

Kalas smiled derisively. "Another Highlander. That claymore won't help you."

"Stand back, and we'll see." Kalas gave ground with false graciousness as he produced his sword from thin air.

"How's he do that?" Mal asked, dumbfounded.

"It's a kind of magic. Best way to describe it," Michael said as he cautiously followed the Immortal.

_"No! He can't!"_ they heard Racine shout from the dining room. Quan yelled back, _"Who else is there!?"_

"Sounds like this ain't what they want," Mal commented.

"Maybe, but ain't gonna let it stop me," Whitmer replied as Brath stopped in the hatch beside Mal and Jayne, looking at them with no expression. He turned to Kalas. "Let's finish this."

"Of course. There can be only one," Kalas replied as he swept into his attack

Michael blocked, whirling the claymore around as though it weighed nothing, then countered with a thrust at the Immortal's mid-section. Kalas deflected, riposted and drew back, keeping in _Serenity_'s lights. Michael charged, his sword whirling, driving Kalas back. "You're better than I gave you credit for. Good. I do like a challenge."

"More than you're prepared for," Michael replied with a probing double attack that consisted of his holding the claymore reversed and spinning it back-handed on either side of his body. His audience – save Brath – was startled at the show of strength; Kalas only nodded grimly. "Tell me, who's your source?"

"You'll die ignorant, I'm afraid. That was the condition of my participation," Kalas replied as Michael saw the contact's image in his mind. "You can't take me, and you know it."

"In my here and now, McLeod got you shortly after you took Fitzcairn, and I'm as old or older than you," Michael said, unable to keep from lowering his defense as he laughed. He dropped his claymore as Kalas' attack came in, aimed for his hands, and leapt back. "That won't help." Kalas pressed the attack, and Michael dodged aside, parrying bare-handed, then kicked the Immortal's knee as he circled.

Kalas had been waiting for that, it seemed: Michael felt blinding pain as the broadsword sliced into his calf, and his leg collapsed from under him. Whitmer rolled away, favoring his leg, and looked at the claymore, which was now impossible to reach. Kalas smiled. "As you see, I've been paying attention. I knew you'd use that tactic, and now it will cost you dearly."

_"That's what you think!"_ Brath sceamed as she tossed Michael's _katana_. He caught it and rolled aside as Kalas rushed in, aiming to cripple him completely. When he rolled to his knees, everyone could see the brief fear in his eyes.

Michael's mind raced. His mobility was close to non-existent, and he was bleeding badly. This couldn't go on much longer: He'd pass out or be out-maneuvered. Either way, Kalas would take him. He knew of only one ploy he could use, and it was both desperately fool-hardy and dangerous. _But I don't have a choice_, he thought, panting as Kalas began to deliberately stalk him, circling to get behind him. _No time_.

Kalas smiled. He'd seen his opponent's fear, and watched as he tried to think of a way out. _He's beaten. He can't escape, and his pets won't escape_, he thought as Michael tensed. "Try what you like. It won't help." He rushed forward, whirling his sword for the killing blow he couldn't miss.

Brath, Mal and Jayne saw the sick surprise on Kalas' face when Michael rolled _toward_ him, then the look of shock and agony as Michael's blade pierced the Immortal's abdomen. He stopped, and Michael ripped the sword out brutally, carving through the man's right side, destroying internal organs, as well as supportive muscles. Kalas dropped his sword and collapsed to his knees, trying to hold his viscera inside, bleeding in a torrent. Michael panted, resting briefly as Kalas looked at him in mixed astonishment and defeat, then rose up. "As you said, there can be only one. This time, it's not you," he said painfully, then swung. The sword passed through the Immortal's neck and his head lurched and rolled away.

Michael dropped his sword and said, "Stay back! It's not done!" Reynolds and Cobb stopped, as much from the words as Brath grabbing their shirt backs. The sky flashed, and thunder rumbled as clouds seemed to come from nowhere. The dragon pulled them back as Kalas' body began to glow, and the Immortal's power suddenly exploded out, blinding them as it struck Michael repeatedly, causing him to jerk and spasm violently; he resembled a man being electrocuted.

Mal looked up. The legends said the power could go _anywhere_, and might damage _Serenity_, but all that struck was ordinary lightning. He sighed in relief. She was protected from that. When he looked at Michael again, the last bolt jerked him upright, and he settled back on his haunches, panting, trembling and swaying from fatigue.

Brath let go of the men and ran to Michael's side, catching him as he fell. She checked his leg, then barked, "Get Simon! He's been hamstrung!" Janye turned and ran inside, bellowing for Tam, while Mal came to help. He ripped off his shirt, tearing it to make a pressure bandage. "You idiot," she said, half sobbing.

"It worked," Whitmer replied through clenched teeth. "Didn' need to do that, Mal."

Reynolds glanced at Brath as he finished tying the bandage into place. "Happens she ripped it grabbin' me. Owe me a shirt, _dong ma_?"

"Oh, it's worth seein' ya without one," she replied as Simon, Jayne and River came running out. Mal chuckled as Tam stopped, knelt and opened his bag.

"I can't do anything about this here," Simon said after a quick scan. "Let's get him to the infirmary. This requires surgery." He glanced at the bandage, looked at Mal and smiled. "Very nice work. You may have kept him from bleeding to death."

"An' kept myself alive, looks like," Reynolds said, looking at Brath's eyes, which were now crimson.

"I don't go out of control; neither does Brath," Michael replied as Brath and Mal helped him up, and put an arm each across their shoulders. He hissed in a breath. "Let's go. I can feel it; he gouged the bone." His eyes flew open. "I couldn't before. I wonder—"

"Later," Simon said. "After I repair this." As they helped him along, Tam added, "Even with what equipment I have, you're going to be down for at least a week. You can do all the thinking you want then."

"I'll crash and burn," Whitmer replied wearily. "Prob'ly pass out. Ain't been through that for about a century, an' it's always a strain."

"All right, but you're going to have to _rest_. I can't guarantee it'll heal if you insist on using it. Even with a full splint." Simon paused. "But I think we can work out something, if all you do is pilot."

"Can't Simon," Mal said. "Real stress-mine, sometimes."

"It'll wait," Brath said as they carefully moved into the infirmary. "Right now, your job is to put him back together; his is hold still and let you."

"What about us?" Jayne asked.

"Have River an' Kaylee check ever'thin'," Michael said as he laid on the bed face down. "A Quickenin' can destroy ship's systems. Couldn' take the chance, so kept him away. Gotta make sure, or we just started homesteadin'."

Jayne left as Quan, McLeod and Lavender arrived. "Snake, you _tah-mah-duh _idiot."

"Love you too," he replied as Simon doped his leg. "Wasn' gonna let him near y'all. My privilege, an' he came for _me_, r'member?" he asked as Simon began to work, with Brath assisting.

"Did you learn anything?"

"Too jumbled, Duncan. Figure it out after I get me some shut-eye."

Brath said, "Tomorrow's soon enough. Get out and let us work." She looked at Mal, raised her eyebrows and smiled. "You better get a shirt, Cap'n Tight-Pants. Might get some ideas." She chuckled as Mal left after grabbing and throwing a blanket over himself.

"Behave, dear," Michael said. "Plenty o' time to make him uncomfortable after him an' Inara's hitched."

Quan walked in, leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you, Michael. I only wish Cassandra was here." She looked startled as another "buzz" came. "What?" A few minutes later, Alexandra appeared with another tall, dark-haired brunette. "But you're dead!"

Michael looked at her with mixed surprise and delight. "Cassandra? They said—"

"I know what they said, Michael. I'm an Oracle; I knew Kalas was coming before he was contacted. We can feel each other, but no one's ever felt a Quickening, have they?" Cassandra replied with a smile. She looked at Zita. "Thank you for keeping quiet."

"You're welcome," Lavender answered. When the others looked at her accusingly, she added, "We're both Oracles. We knew, and we can talk to each other about as well as Brath and Michael. We had to fake her death or he'd have gotten her." She smiled bloodlessly. "As it is, we're rid of Kalas. I'm sorry I had to use you, but She said to, Michael."

Whitmer sighed. "All right, you're forgiven, but I want an explanation. Ya know I hate goin' in blind."

Cassandra took his hand and nodded. "You'll have it." She looked at Brath steadily. "Keep taking care of him. You're not done, yet. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and left. Shortly after, McLeod and Quan followed her after telling Zita to stay and help.

Simon watched them leave, then returned to his work. "I'm beginning to understand what you've been talking about, Michael."

"Oh, I hope not."

* * *

AN: Looks like we're here for a while. Reviews are shiny, an' much appreciated.

Chinese phrases

_di yu_ – hell; _dong ma_ – Understand?; (_Xiao) mei-mei_ – (little) sister; _pi gu_ – ass; _gai si, __zhou ma_– damn; _yúchûn_ – stupid/ignorant; _Dan nang_ – I'm certain of it; _Fahng sheen –_ Don't worry; _hundan_ – bastard; _Wo de tian ah –_ God in Heaven; _jung chi duh go se dway_ – steaming crap pile; _Tzao-gao!_ - Oh crap!; _shénme? – _what?; _niu – _cow; _tian sheng de ye dui rou –_ inbred stack of meat; _Nien ching duh –_ Little girl;_wan mei_ – Perfect; _Go se – _shit;_Tchen wah –_ Slut; _Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot; _Daì ruò mù ji – _dumb as a wooden chicken;_qingwa cào de liúmáng_ – frog-humping sumbitch; _cào nî zûxiān shí bâ dai – _fuck 18 generations of your ancestors; _Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze – _Son of a drooling whore and a monkey; _Huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo_ - Filthy fornicators of livestock;_Tah-mah-duh __– _fucking


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Looks like Michael's got to rely on the others for a spell. Won't kill him. Well, hope not.

Some seriously mature subject matter, probably the most. Not sure if it affects the rating, so read at your own risk.

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Clear Path

Simon and Brath worked on Michael's leg for several hours. Each had their own reasons for doing a thorough job: Brath for personal reasons, Simon from professional pride. It was past local midnight before they agreed they'd finished, and Michael could rest.

When Simon finished cleaning and sterilizing his instruments, he took one final look. He was startled to see the leg was mostly healed, with a slight sign of injury, and some bruising. "Michael, your leg."

Whitmer raised himself and looked. "Ah, of course. Kalas' Quickening gave me a huge power boost, Simon. Could prob'ly do what I once did, but I'll hold off. Never know when I might need it."

"Do you mean your transformation?" Simon retrieved the medical tricorder and did a quick scan. "Hmm, I'm getting the machine readings again. What happened?"

Michael closed his eyes. "They didn't go away, just went dormant. I know you should have read even that, but I'm like nothing anyone's seen. Even I don't know all about myself."

"How long will it last?" Brath asked. "And what about me?"

"Can't tell ya. Once we completely adjust to this 'verse, ought'a be fine. What Quan and Zita shared makes me think so." Michael yawned. "An' I'm too tired to think straight. Am I okay to go back to our room and sleep in a real bed, Simon?"

Tam nodded as he said, "Yes, but I'd still be careful. You admitted you don't know, and could re-injure yourself."

Michael nodded and sat up, then laid back down quickly. "Nope, can't. About blacked out. I'll just sleep here. Been in worse places."

Brath smiled as she put a blanket over him, then leaned down and kissed him. "Pleasant dreams, Snake."

"Thanks. Should be okay in a coupla days," he murmured softly. His eyes closed, and he was asleep almost instantly.

Simon dimmed the lights, and they left the infirmary, climbed the stairs and joined the others in the dining room. "Well, he's all right, but he's dead tired. The Quickening took more out of him than he realized, and he managed to mostly heal himself from the power boost."

"Is he sleeping?" Zita asked. "I felt him phase out, so to speak."

"Out like a light," Brath said. "From what I was told, he was worse after Rosamond. Slept for a week." She looked at Methos, who'd stayed. "Speakin' o' that, got that list Michael asked for?"

"Right here," he said, holding up a data card. "We can cross off Kalas, of course," he added with a malicious grin.

"What was Cassandra talkin' about?" Mal said as he entered the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves. "What'd she mean by you ain't done?"

"Bettin' it's whatever Gaia's got for us to do," Brath replied as she poured coffee and returned to the table. "Ain't only to do with his other self, neither. Like he said that first week, and later, he's Retribution. Thinkin' they's lots o' folk got things to pay for." She looked aft, thinking. "More'n Reggie an' his boys, Mal, but ain't sure who."

Zita nodded. "That's true. Snake has always been Her instrument, even before his change." When Brath looked at her, Lavender said, "I can see more, but only because I'm an Oracle. I can see where you're from, and what he's done, aside from the rapport." She smiled sadly. "I wish I could go, but I already exist there. Could be bad."

"You'll go up together?"

"Like when your 'verse had its spilt. The copies met and went up in flames," Zita said, looking at the others. "Those cases of spontaneous human combustion weren't complete mysteries. Not to those who know _why_."

"_Ai ya_; can't be serious," Mal said. "Always thought that was just a legend, or sommat."

"I can't explain how; I don't know enough, but it's real. It ended when the copies more or less collapsed in on themselves and each other. Thank Gaia it was only that. I'd hate to think what would have happened if it hadn't been limited to sentient beings, and Earth." She shivered. "Might have gone away completely, _dong ma_?"

"I don't want to think of it," Simon said after finding and pouring whiskey for himself and Brath. "It's too much, and too horrible."

"That's why Michael's how he is," Brath replied softly after nodding her thanks. She sipped her whiskey, then poured it into her coffee. "We gotta deal with that and worse."

Mal looked at her and the Immortals, his mouth open in near-shock. "_Wuo de tian ah_. Y'all do that ever' day?"

"No, but ain't ever easy. Why we train above an' beyond, Mal. Never know what's comin' half the time."

"Can wait. Got nowhere to go, so we got some time. When Michael's back on his feet, see about the weddin'."

"Inara ready for that, Mal? Big change," Brath said.

"I'll be all right," the former Companion said as she walked in and sat at Reynolds' side. "I've seen too much to go on as a Companion, and I'm all right with what I've found," she added with a smile as she took Mal's hand. "When will Michael be ready?"

"Been through sommat the same afore; he'll sleep two days straight," Brath replied. "'Less ya wanna find a Justice o' Peace."

"Waited this long, can wait two more days," Mal replied. "Speakin' o' that, gonna send the marrieds out on their honeymoon. Ain't fair to make 'em wait, _dong ma_?"

"That sounds fair," Zita said as she stood. "Leave the information, and let's go," she told Methos. "I think I know what Michael has in mind. I ought to, considering he's not that different from the man I know."

"He ain't?"

"The only thing that's changed is _what_ he is, not who. We'll see you in two days, give or take," Zita said as she and Methos left.

"What now?"

"Past ever'one's bed-time, I 'spect," Brath answered. "Gonna check on Michael, tell Alexandra an' Danielle it's safe to go and crash myself. See ya tomorrow." She drained her coffee and went downstairs. Simon nodded to them and left for his and Kaylee's bunk.

Inara slid close and leaned into Mal. "I still can't believe what we're going through. Even after what's gone before."

"Don' blame ya. Barely caught up, an' more trouble comes." Reynolds shook his head. "Well, gonna lock up. See ya in a few."

* * *

Michael slept like the dead. He never noticed when he was moved, never heard the voices of his friends, never felt the nutrient injections he was given. Time ceased to exist for him, especially in his dreams.

He found himself standing on the black plain, its resemblance to polished onyx with a gold inlaid grid still very strong. _Why am I here again?_ he asked himself. _I haven't lost anyone_. He looked around; as always the plain vanished into the distance in all directions, but this time the star-filled blackness above seemed to press down on him. He looked up, and saw a new, bright star at the zenith, which flickered blue as he watched. _That must be "me"_, he thought. _My other self. What's he going through?_

The Presence faded in, and Michael found himself looking at his Patron. As always, She was surprisingly petite, Her skin purplish, Her hair black as night and Her eyes rainbows."Hullo, A'Nalena. What brings you here?"

She smiled. "This is the only time and way we can communicate, Michael. You guessed I sent you here; you are correct. What is happening here must be corrected, or there could be terrible consequences."

Michael put his hands on his hips and looked at her with irritation, bordering on contempt. "'Lena, you've said that so often it's become almost passé. Every time the same words, only slightly varied. Yes, they've been true, but still," he said as she was about to protest. "And, of course, you can't tell me anything, else it go even more wrong. I understand that. I only wish you'd tell me, instead of diverting me _en route_. This time it cost me the _Hammerhead_, and nearly cost me Brath. I won't have her rescue coming to nought. Nicola wouldn't appreciate his effort being wasted."

A'Nalena looked at him contritely for the first time he could remember, and nodded. "I know. Once you reach this level, you will understand, but it is not very different from the Prime Directive. There are and will be things you cannot know, until you are ready. I will not have you destroyed by your training, as happened once before." Michael blinked in surprise, and she added, "I was unsure and tentative because I made _that_ mistake long before I began with you and Nicola. It was tragic, and for me, heart-breaking. I made that error out of my own arrogance, and like you I will never forget. I swore to myself it would never happen again, and I have kept that oath. You know I love you, and would do nothing to harm you."

"But you're still forging me, which means more heating, hammering and tempering," he countered. She only nodded, and he sighed. "As you say, but please next time let us have a bit of rest. This last mission was gruelling, and an emotional roller-coaster. I can still see their faces."

"I could not. I was told of this as you were returning, and there was no time."

"One of these days, I'm going to have words with _them_, and they'll not be pleasant."

She smiled faintly. "I wish you would. I miss you as well."

Michael looked up, then back at Her. "I assume my other self is key to what's happening, or I wouldn't be here."

"Yes, but carry no preconceptions with you, Michael. As you say, there is always more beneath the surface." She walked up, took his hands and kissed him. "Take care, and do not hold back. It is time for the Lone Wolf to re-assert his prerogatives, Michael. Be sure, when you do, to go no further than necessary."

"I'll not go to his extremes, never fear."

"Then I am satisfied. I will see you soon, Michael. Sometime again." He nodded, and She faded away.

He looked up at a grouping of a dozen stars close to the new one, and murmured, "Soon, my loves. I'll be back."

* * *

The next morning – while Michael slept – the Cobbs and Tams left _Serenity_ for their honeymoon. Mal said, "I see ya 'fore two days pass, gonna turn Brath loose on ya, _dong ma_?" They smiled, nodded and left. Brath and Zoe went out to do some shopping for various items, including food, some medicines and baby items. Mal and Inara spent much of the time talking, and asking and answering questions they never could before. The air cleared considerably.

The first evening, Zoe found them in the kitchen, and she said, "Sir, got a wave for Inara. Training House."

Inara looked down at the table as Mal watched her. "Be there in a few, Zoe." When Washburne left, he asked, "What's like to happen?"

"They'll probably ask if I've taken leave of my senses, first. When they learn I'm serious, we'll see what the Guild's attitude and policy really is. If this has happened before, I've never heard of it."

"They try to stop ya?"

"I don't know. The subject never came up."

Mal nodded. "Better get it over with, else they get the idea ya don' wanna talk." They stood and made their way to the bridge. Mal stayed out of sight as Inara sat in the third seat and opened the channel. A familiar face greeted her. "Sheydra. I suppose you've heard."

_"I have, and I can't believe it,"_ Sheydra replied. _"You and Captain Reynolds? Is it true?"_

"It is. I understand why love was so disparaged, Sheydra. It ruins you as a Companion. Another reason I'm leaving is I've seen too much, and learned a few unpleasant facts about the Alliance."

_"You can't, Inara. It's just not done. You know they'll come to bring you back."_

"That wouldn't be prudent or smart," Serra replied. "As I said, I'm ruined as a Companion. Bringing me back would solve nothing."

_"But no one leaves the Guild, Inara. _No one._"_ Sheydra's voice and expression betrayed her concern – no, _worry_. Inara thought she detected some fear, as well. _"There are punishments; you know what they are."_

Inara's face went blank. "I was told those were stories from the bad old days. So, they're true. Even more reason to leave and never come back."

_"I can't believe you'd throw it all away,"_ the Companion said. _"No one's worth that."_

"So says the training. What you're told is the truth when you know nothing else, Sheydra. It's lies wrapped in the truth, nothing more. I've _seen_ the truth, and it's _not_ what they tell you." Inara nodded. "I'm sending my Cancel code, Sheydra. That's how serious I am. You remember our talk before I had to leave so abruptly."

Sheydra nodded and said, _"Of course I do. When the trouble started, I thought I'd never see you again. When your wave came in, I was torn between relief and shock. I can't believe it's true, Inara."_

"It's all true. What you don't see or hear doesn't exist, and that's how whoever's in charge wants it."

Sheydra looked at her friend and contemporary sadly, but nodded. _"I can't agree with you, but I can hope you're happy, Inara. You look happier than I remember. I'm sorry, but I have to report you."_

"Do what you must, and so will I. Nothing will change. Goodbye, Sheydra," Inara said, fighting back tears as she closed the channel. "And please forgive me."

Mal walked to her side, knelt by the chair and took her in his arms. "That was hard. Could see an' hear. Cut all ties to your past, an' don' know what's comin'," he said. "Happens to ever'one, some time."

Inara nodded as she clung to him. "I know, but that doesn't help. Not right now." She stopped, then said, "Now I know why Michael's the way he is, Mal: _He's been through it_. More than we could ever know or imagine."

Reynolds nodded. "Happens ya can see it, ya know what to look for." He looked down at her. "We ready for this, or buy ourselves a heap o' trouble?"

Inara smiled wanly. "Both, probably. Nandi wasn't that high in the organization. They left her alone for that reason. They might have someone to send, but I don't think they have any idea what they'll be facing, Mal. I only hope they don't send friends. I – I don't want to have to kill them, or see them die."

"Worry when it comes." Mal took her hands, stood and drew her to her feet. "Let's get some sleep. Came for a rest, an' gonna get one." Inara nodded and let him lead her out.

* * *

Zoe was up early, sitting in the dining area and enjoying the quiet. She cut into the apple she held from old habit, for the same reason she'd explained to Kaylee before Mal and Wash had been grabbed by Niska. Try as she might, she couldn't force herself to bite into it; too many men had died from that. And it was comforting, in a way, cutting slices that could be eaten neatly. It meant life was still pretty much the same, in spite of what else happened. Brath walked up from below, joined her and took an apple of her own, watched, then followed Washburne's example. The only difference was the dragon cut her slices a little thinner, to stretch out her enjoyment. After a few minutes, and another apple apiece, Zoe asked, "How's Michael?"

"Still sleepin'." Brath shivered. "Long as I been aroun', an' all I seen, never saw a Quickenin' up-close, Zoe. Never seen him look so beat-down tired, other'n near two months ago."

"But he's been through worse."

Brath nodded as she chewed, then said, "Has, but Kalas was still powerful. Told me his last 'fore the change was _bad_."

"Figure it's the same as goin' through combat. First time's an eye-opener; ain't a way trainin' gets you full-ready for the real thing. Just keeps you alive to learn what it really means."

"Close enough." Brath looked at Zoe for a few minutes, then asked, "Got a place in mind? Can't have her aboard ship. Troublesome an' risky."

"Was born on a ship, Brath. Ain't neither, you're careful, and Mama was." When Brath looked startled, Zoe smiled. "Well, somethin' you an' Michael _don't_ know."

"Bet he does, but never said." Brath smiled, shook her head and chuckled. "Ain't like Simon don' know what to do." She sobered quickly. "Mal said Nandi's girls was on the list. Ya think they's okay?"

"Weren't none left o' Burgess' gang to worry over, last I recall. Some got away alive, but saw their boss killed. Wouldn' try, 'less they was _seriously_ desperate."

Brath nodded. "Still, gotta think about it. They was on Badger's list, an' seems Longshore wants Mal to suffer afore they have the show-down." She snorted. "More'n like Reggie's idea of a show-down's gonna be with Mal tied and bashed-up a bit. Like before." When Washburne shuddered, she added, "Ain't gonna happen, Zoe. Didn' become a DragonRider to let scum like that keep on while I fought the bad guys. Like Michael and Mal say, this is a family, an' we stick together, through ever'thin'." She held out a hand, and Zoe took it. "As a Blackstar, StarDragon and DragonRider, I'll fight for y'all like my blood kin. Michael'd say the same. Ya got no worries there, _dan nang_."

Zoe smiled, and a happy tear ran down her face. "Thanks," she whispered. "Got no idea what that means."

"Yes, I do. Ya can count on me. Ain't gonna let ya down. You're my Sister, more'n ya was my own flesh and blood, Zoe."

A knock on the hatch made them look forward. "We expectin' company?"

"Not 'less Cassandra's back," Brath answered. As she stood, she blinked, then smiled. "Think I know who it is. Familiar. Be right back." As she left, Zoe took her revolver from its holster and laid it on the table as a precaution. If it was a friend, they'd understand. _If it wasn't_... She turned when Brath walked in with a smile, leading a tall, blue-eyed blonde dressed in grey into the space. "Zoe, this is Clarissa. Snake's daughter."

Washburne's eyebrows rose. "Not Samantha?"

"Diff'rent 'verse," Clarissa replied with a smile of her own as she took Zoe's hand. "Brath told me some, but I heard more through other ways." She looked at Brath. "'Lena." Brath nodded.

"How long ya been here? Didn' think anyone knew we was comin'."

"Been here all my life. Ma came after he disappeared." Her expression chilled. "Didn' find out what an' how 'til Cassandra told me a year ago. Didn' tell me he was here 'til last night."

"Can't feel him?"

"No. Ain't like that."

Zoe waved her to a chair. "So why ya here? He ain't your daddy, I understand it."

"_She_ said he's still the same man inside," Clarissa replied as she sat and took an apple. She bit into it and sighed. "Ain't had an apple in days. Had to keep outta sight after Kalas showed up."

"Ya did? Why?"

"Same for us, Zoe," Brath replied. "Clarissa's a Spoke Soul. He'd'a took her, if he could."

"Both? Thought it was only Michael."

"Both. Killed an Immortal after me, Sofia an' Michael came home, an' took his Quickenin'. Ain't sure how it works, but ain't too int'rested in findin' out. Why I'm red-gold, 'stead o' red. Brought out my mother's side more."

Zoe thought it over, then nodded. "Makes sense." She looked at Clarissa. "You wantin' to talk to him?"

"Like to, but seein' him's enough 'til he's awake. Ain't in a hurry, though." She took another bite of apple, closed her eyes and sighed. "Gonna enjoy this, first."

Washburne chuckled. "Understan' that. Happens we all needed a break. Ain't had one in seems forever."

"Ain't that the truth," Brath said.

Zoe looked at her curiously, then nodded. "Ain't really had one, ya said. Get pushed one place to another." She shook her head. "Kinda understan', what we been through. Gets old, but ain't nothin' to do but keep on."

"Don't wanna know," Clarissa said. "Hard enough growin' up without a dad." She finished her apple and stood. "Where is he?"

"First on the right, walkin' down." Brath watched as she went downstairs, then shook her head. "Feel for her, Zoe. Dragons don' always know their folks. Kinda dangerous."

"How?"

"Don' stay together long. Only get together to have kids, an' rough on both. After they's grown, young'uns get looked on as rivals, 'specially talkin' Reds, like Daddy. Worst o' the bunch, dependin'." Brath sighed. "Met him once. Real mean customer. Ma was a Gold, an' like to think I take after her, but his side comes out at times."

"What you did to Early?" Zoe asked, and got a nod in answer. "Can't say I pity him much. Y'all prob'ly know what he did to Kaylee an' Shepherd Book. Happens ya gotta have a mean streak a mile wide to survive. Ain't the nicest 'verse, _dong ma_?"

Brath chuckled. "Ain't found many was, so far."

* * *

Clarissa walked down, then turned aft, moving quietly. She didn't show it, but she was nervous. Snake was a complete stranger, despite what she was told, and she didn't know how he'd react to her.

She reached the door and slid it open, and gazed at the man she found there. He looked, best she remembered, like the images her mother had of him, except his hair was shorter, and he didn't have the scars that made him look sinister, even when smiling. She stepped in and carefully sat on the bed, watching him.

_Who's there?_ a voice in her head asked.

_It's me, Pa. Your daughter, sorta_, she replied the same way. The transition was sudden. She found herself standing on a black floor with a gold inlay grid, under a starry sky. Standing in front of her was the man she'd been watching, wearing a suit she'd only seen in her dreams. "Snake?"

"Yep, though I ain't him, Kashi. Not exactly," Michael replied. He looked at her for a timeless moment, then asked, "Ya know what's happenin'?"

She marvelled briefly, then answered, "Some. All I really know is he disappeared when I was two. Had dreams about you, but not him. Don' know what it means," she finished quietly.

Michael walked over and hugged her, and Clarissa started crying. "I know," he said. "We been pulled apart as long as we can remember, an' it's worse for you." He smiled lopsidedly. "You an' Sam would understand each other."

She looked up at him. "That _your_ Kashi?" He nodded, and she smiled wanly. "Wish I could meet her, but don' see how. Ain't sure it'd be good for us."

"Don't worry. You're strong; always were." He looked into her eyes. "Don' know how long we can stay, an' can't promise anythin', but we can get to know each other, you want."

She smiled. "I do. More'n anythin'. Like to think my daddy's a good man."

Michael curled his lip in a half-sneer. "Happens I might be, dependin' who ya ask."

Clarissa hugged him tightly. "Won' change my mind. Just wanted to see you, make sure wasn't another dream."

"Be up an' aroun' tomorrow or so. See ya then." He let go, and she was sitting on the bed, looking at him again. She noticed he was smiling ever so slightly. She wiped away tears, then leaned down and kissed him. "See ya, Daddy," she murmured, then stood and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Brath looked up from making coffee when Clarissa came back and noticed she'd been crying. "You okay?"

Zoe turned and looked as Clarissa replied, "Will be. Didn' think would hit me that hard."

"Nobody ever does," Washburne said as Brath brought the pot to the table.

"A'right, have some coffee, an' stop that," Brath scolded gently. "Can't send ya home lookin' heart-broken. Your ma might not take too kindly, think some guy treated ya bad."

Clarissa laughed in spite of herself. "Will do."

"Ain't she worryin', you bein' out this early?" Zoe asked.

"No, this part o' Boros is safe. Close enough in folk behave, far enough out the Alliance don' bother us, 'less there's trouble." Clarissa tilted her head to one side, causing Brath to smile. "Kalas bein' taken might get some notice, though. Don't know."

"Might be we have to leave sooner'n we wanted," Washburne said. She turned to Brath and asked, "What's that smile about?"

"Oh, how she tilted her head, somethin' all the girls do, now I think o' it. Funny, seein' how Samantha does it on Clarissa. Kinda strange."

"How's that?" Clarssa asked.

"You ain't furry. They are. Lessee, last count we got three Tigresses, three Wolves, a Lynx, a Cougar, a Vixen, a Doberman an' a Raccoon, an' that's just the girls." Brath paused, then added, "'Course, not all can change shape. Ain't all the same, an' some's from other 'verses."

"You mean like Michael an' you?"

"No, not like us. They's what you'd call anthromorphs, meanin' 'man-form'. Born that way, an' like I said, don' change." She smiled, her eyes far away and gleaming. "Best place I lived for a time. They was all special, an' best friends I ever had. Visit 'em, sometimes. Miss 'em."

"Like now?"

"No, some came to live with us, Zoe. Can't explain. Complicated."

Washburne shrugged. "Happens ya say that a lot."

"Ya don' know the half o' it." Brath looked at the time display. "Better start breakfast. Can feel the others stirrin'."

* * *

Mal, Jayne, Simon, Inara and Kaylee blinked in surprise when they saw the table set and laden with breakfast, including some of their favorites. River smiled as she hugged Brath, then sat at her place. "Well, guess I should change my view o' readers," Reynolds said as he held Inara's chair. "Can be mighty useful."

"So can ex-Browncoats," Brath replied with a grin. "Some make fair to middlin' Captains."

Mal clouded up briefly, then shrugged. "Like I said, we's all just folk, now."

"Speak fer yerself, Mal," Jayne replied as Brath set a plate in front of him. He looked at it, then asked, "Ya expectin' me ta eat all that?"

"Gotta keep up your strength for River." Kaylee snickered even as she blushed. "You stop, or it's your turn."

Inara looked at Clarissa. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Introductions could wait 'til after you got your food," Brath said as she joined the gathering. "This is Clarissa DuValle, Snake's daughter in this 'verse. Came by to see Michael."

Mal nodded. "Pleased," he said. "Why'd ya come? Ain't your daddy, I understan' things proper."

"Same man under it all," DuValle replied. "Never knew mine, an' had dreams about Michael. Like we was meant to meet. Can't explain."

"He still sleepin', if ya can call it that?" Kaylee asked.

"He is. Don' need to talk to him. Just needed to see him," Clarissa answered. "Can wait."

"Fair enough." Mal poured another cup of coffee, then said, "Why y'all back early? Said take both days."

"Missed ever'one," Kaylee replied. "An' couldn' stay away from _Serenity_; missed my good girl somethin' _fierce_."

Simon nodded. "That's true. She kept worrying, so we came back. I have to say I miss her, too. This is home, Mal."

Reynolds nodded and looked at the Cobbs. "Same for y'all?"

"Simon's right, Mal. _Serenity'_s home," River answered. She nudged her husband with a smile. "He won't say so, but feels the same."

"Don' need ta be said," Jayne replied. "Ain't only the place, neither. We's a fam'ly, said so yerself, Mal."

Clarissa smiled wistfully. "Sounds wonderful."

"What's planned for today, Mal?" Brath asked.

"Got none, 'cept maybe gettin' food. Guessin' ya got more talk with the Immortals, though. Conjure ya wasn't done."

"Happens so. Got the feelin' we ain't heard all we need, an' ain't gonna like some o' what we hear. Somethin' about Snake here don' ring true, but can't say. Won't come." Brath looked at everyone, stopping with Clarissa. "Might be ya was s'posed to meet, an' we'll find out why."

"That happen a lot?" Zoe asked. "Somethin's s'posed to happen?"

Brath nodded. "More'n we 'spect. Never know if it's a job, trainin' or just happenin's." She narrowed her eyes and looked at the far bulkhead thoughtfully. "Get the feelin' part' o what we's goin' through is how to figure out what's what. Kinda makes sense, now I think about it. Can't always know comin' in." She shook her head. "Michael ain't gonna like that, but won't fight it. Can't."

"Cain't?" Jayne asked incredulously.

"Can't," Clarissa replied firmly. "She's a Power, an' ya don' take 'em lightly. Could get hurt, an' I mean more'n most folk could stand. Don' have to hit or cut. There's worse ways to hurt someone."

"Ain't int'rested in findin' out," Mal said. "Already seen enough. Ain't _never_ gonna forget Miranda." He glanced at River, but said nothing.

"I'll get better," Cobb said. "Won't be fixed; can't be done." She looked at Brath. "Michael's still sleeping?"

"Still got another day. Got sommat ya need to say?"

"More like something to ask. Nothing serious, just curious."

Brath's eyes narrowed, and she thought, _Like you ever do _anything_ for no reason, River. What did they really do?_ River glanced at her with eyes as cool as Michael's could be, then looked down at her plate. _War Machine._ Brath shivered.

Mal noticed and said nothing. He couldn't tell what was happening, but River never said or did anything that didn't have a purpose. He sighed internally. _Hope it ain't somethin' can't be worked out_, he thought. "So, what's goin' on for today? Got nothin' o' my own can't wait for tomorrow."

Simon looked at Kaylee and Zoe. "If I thought I could talk them into it, check-ups."

Mal looked at Washburne, who replied, "Feel fine; don' see a point, sir."

"Don' feel queasy no more," Kaylee piped up.

"An' that's one big _jung chi duh go se dway_," Brath said. "First kids ain't easy, considerin' y'all don' know what's comin'. Gonna get reg'lar exams, ya want 'em healthy, _dong ma_?" When Kaylee started to protest, she grinned evilly. "Ain't none o' y'all at this table too big to spank, an' only one I gotta worry about is River. Ain't gonna let my neices or nephews come out anythin' but good. No reason for it." Her eyes shifted over to red-gold as she finished, "Anyone wanna try?" Kaylee looked at her and shook her head, her eyes wide. Zoe only looked at Brath steadily, then shook her head. "Awright. Y'all take care o' yourselves. That's an order."

When they looked at him, Mal said, "An' it stands. No need to take chances." He glanced at Inara. "Happens we's all got ta think o' that, _dan nang_."

"But cain't we keep workin'?" Kaylee asked. "Got _responsibilities_."

"Got a big one comin'," Brath answered. "Keep goin' long as ya can, but stop when Simon tells ya. Ain't never lost a child o' my own, but seen it happen. Ain't somethin' ya get over, Kaylee, an' don' need ta learn." She turned to Zoe. "Even more for you." She shook her head. "Not on _my_ watch."

Clarissa smiled. "Reminds me o' what I read about Michael. Bettin' he's worse about it."

Brath smiled as her eyes returned to normal. "Like Sam says, 'Pray you never learn'."

"Well, that being the case, shall we?" Simon said as he stood. "I don't need to be hit over the head to get the message."

"Well, mister three-percent, looks like yer gettin' smarter'n we was ready to give ya credit for," Mal replied. "An' there's several kinds o' smart. Book-learnin's good for some, but ya gotta _do_ to get it to mean somethin', _dong ma_?"

Tam smiled. "I might have been inexperienced, but you've all taken care of most of that," he replied. "Zoe, Kaylee. After you." As the women stood and made their way aft, Simon added, "And since you made such a fuss, you first, Brath. The price of being so thoughtful."

The dragon looked at him and smiled. "Not a problem. Get this way when I'm expectin'. Ain't sayin' I am, but might be. Michael an' I can take care o' what comes our way, an' truth be told, was hopin' for a child o' his."

"Gonna get real complicated, real fast," Jayne said as he looked at River. "Mebbe ya oughta go, too."

River looked at him, then shrugged. "Could be, but I think it's too soon." She looked at her brother, who looked uncomfortable. "You wanted to be a doctor, Simon. As Michael says, every choice has its consequences. This is one."

"You're not helping."

"It's not what I was trained for," River said with a mean little smile as she stood up. "Let's go."

As they left, Mal looked at Inara and raised an eyebrow. "No, and I have ways of knowing," Serra replied. "Trust me, I'd have to."

There was a knock from the forward hatch, and Clarissa stood up. "That's prob'ly Cassandra an' the others. Be right back." She walked forward and disappeared into the cargo area.

Reynolds watched her, then said, "Y'all get the feelin' she's gonna come along? Seems like, an' can't say why."

"Yeah, now ya mention," Cobb replied. "Feels almost like she belongs here."

Inara looked forward, then at the table-top in thought. "It's in the books. She kept losing him, and when they were re-united as Wolves, that was it. They were inseperable," she said. "But when he leaves, what happens?"

"Got the feelin' we's about to find out," Mal replied as DuValle and the Immortals came in. As they sat down, he poured coffee, then started a fresh pot. "Welcome back. Brath's gettin' checked by the Doc, should be back in a few. Y'all gonna need privacy?"

"No, not really," Lavender said after a glance at DuValle. "It won't make any difference. Snake's problems are only a part of what's happening."

"Cain't ya tell us?" Jayne asked with mild irritation. "Don' like goin' in blind, same as Michael."

"I think you already know most of it. The rest is all minor details," Quan replied. _Don't I wish_.

"Mind if we ask questions?"

"It would be better to wait for Brath, Captain Reynolds," Cassandra replied. "It would save time repeating ourselves."

"Fair enough. Y'all had breakfast? Can't match what we had, but I make a mean cup of coffee."

"Mean's the word, too," Jayne replied with a grimace. "Falls inta grade four on Michael's list." The Immortals chuckled when Mal scowled at him. "Ain't lyin', Mal. Any worse, I'd be cleanin' my guns with it, get the powder residue out, _dan nang_."

"Ain't gotta be so truthful," Reynolds muttered as Inara left the table and busied herself in the kitchen, then returned with three plates. "Can't say it don' keep ya awake."

"Fer the next three days, an' that's just runnin' ta the can."

Quan nearly lost her food laughing. "All right, you can stop," she said. She turned to Clarissa and said, "Are you sure you want to travel with them?" Mal's blank expression made her add, "If you guessed that, you probably guessed _why_." Reynolds nodded, and she turned back to DuValle. "Well?"

"Didn' need to ask. Got a lot o' catchin'-up to do."

Lavender and Cassandra looked at her, their eyes glimmering sadly. "I hope you're ready for this," Zita said. "You only know what you've heard and remember, Clarissa. He's not the same, and you might be disappointed. He's been through a lot, and it's not over yet."

"Brath said the same," Mal replied as the dragon came up the stairs.

"Mornin', Your Majesty, Zita, Cassandra."

"Good morning, Brath. Should we start, or should we wait?"

"Better to wait. Need to ask an' answer a lot o' questions."

"What's the word?" Jayne asked.

"Kaylee an' Zoe's comin' along well. Me an' River came up positive." She smiled wryly. "Michael's gonna like this."

"Guess we more adjustments to make," Mal said, then looked a Cobb. "Ready to be a daddy?"

"Was barely ready ta be _married_, Mal," the mercenary replied with a big, sappy grin as River, Zoe and Kaylee re-appeared. "We'll figger it out as we go."

"Like ever'one else does," Brath replied with a nod. "First time, anyways."

As everyone sat at the table – giving and accepting congratulations, hugs and wiping away happy tears – Mal said, "We's all here. Time to start askin' questions."

"Well, I have to tell you something you're not going to like," Cassandra began. She looked at Clarissa for a moment, then said, "I learned about six months ago what really happened to her father. He disappeared, but he was the next thing to kidnaped. He joined Blue Sun, after they made him an offer he couldn't refuse." She looked at DuValle. "They threatened you and your mother. That's all it took."

"Ya can't be serious!"

"Yes she can," Brath replied, her eyes crimson. "Knew somethin' wasn' right, just not what." She turned to Cassandra and said, "Gonna tell us, or need persuadin'?"

"No, I'll tell you. I don't know when, but something happened, something bad. He seemed 'corroded', or that's how it felt. I could see what was coming." She looked at River. "You felt him, didn't you?" Cobb nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Something about needles and a blue fog." Another nod. "That's what I felt; the fog, that is. I can't be sure, but I think he was drugged and then conditioned. They brought out his vicious side, and he's got one." Brath nodded absently as Clarissa's eyes widened with shock as the Immortal spoke. "What's worse, I think he knew when Michael arrived, and started giving information. I got this image of an Alliance General, a nasty one. I talked to Methos, and he spoke with one of his contacts in the Watchers. This is the man." She took a sheet of print-out from a pocket and placed it on the table.

It was all Mal could do not to jump up and scream out his rage. He'd _never_ forget that face as long as he lived. He didn't see the others watching him with alarm, never knew his face had transformed into a mask of hate that spoke more of his feelings than anything he could ever say. He simply looked at Reggie's face, wanting to have the _qingwa cào de liúmáng_ here, choking the life out of him. He looked at his hands, which were clenched, white and trembling.

"That him, Mal?" Jayne asked. Reynolds couldn't trust his voice, and only nodded. Cobb picked up the sheet and looked at it. "Never guess ta look at him he'd be a real _liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze_." He passed the sheet around the table, and watched Zoe when it reached her. Her face went still as stone, but her eyes gleamed with the promise of death. "Guessin' ya got first call on him."

"Got that right," Mal replied, his voice rough and shaking. "_Meiyou muqin de xiao gou_ was gonna torture me 'til I broke, 'fore his superiors stopped it. Blamed me for makin' him look like a _yuchun bai chi_, Jayne. Said he was still a major, stuck on that rock, 'stead o' havin' a starship, and was all my fault." He unclenched his fists, which ached. "Kept me hangin' up, freezin' an' burnin', stuck me with a hot-shot, hit me while I couldn' move for _five days_. Swore it was the last thing I ever done, I'd kill him. Slowly."

"_Ai ya_," Inara breathed. Kaylee looked at him, her eyes wide, while River's eyes sparkled angrily. Zoe looked away and shut her eyes. It was obvious to Mal she was desperately trying not to remember what he looked like when he was dumped in the cell.

A loud _crack!_ startled everyone, and they looked to see Brath's coffee cup had shattered in her hand. "He's _helpin'_ that _tah-mah-duh hundan_?" Cassandra nodded, watching Brath carefully as her eyes began to shine dangerously. "Let's hear the rest, Cassandra. All of it."

The Immortals, except for Quan, flinched as her fearsome presence suddenly manifested. "Stop that," she said. "She told us the night Michael took Kalas. He's not only helping Longshore, he's been giving Blue Sun tactical and strategic advice. I wouldn't be surprised to learn everything you've been through was his doing. He has millennia of combat experience, and more than enough time to learn how to manipulate people." Her eyes narrowed. "I wonder what he's getting out of this. As Michael says, nobody does anything without considering their own interests."

"That's true," Cassandra replied softly. "He's been coordinating everything. I knew he was good, but I never guessed how well he'd learned his lessons."

"So why'd ever'one they sent blow it?"

River's voice surprised them; it was filled with a cold pleasure as she said, "Wolf's better. Always was, always will be. Looking forward to seeing them meet, and Michael taking him apart. Not before punishing him, though."

Mal's anger was replaced by a cool, clear thought. "That why they's here? Fix hisself?" Cassandra nodded. "Y'all had anythin' ta do with it?"

"Are you daft?" Zita replied.

"Mebbe, but had ta ask." Reynolds looked at Brath. "He ain't gonna be happy to hear o' this." She closed her eyes and shook her head, her face impassive. "Awright. Anythin' else?"

"Ain't it enough?" Kaylee whispered. "Like we fell right in the middle o' another war, Cap'n. Just ain't started."

Zita looked at her appraisingly, then nodded. "That's right, Captain Reynolds. We can't be a hundred percent sure, but it looks as though Longshore's ego and ambition have gone wild. Whether he can win is another story, but he'll tear the Alliance apart, and who knows what that will do? As bad as things are now, imagine a hundred little petty kingdoms, with everyone scrambling for positions or control. Imagine it."

"Don' need ta," Jayne said. "Seen more'n enough, already."

"Ain't happenin'," Brath said flatly. "Ya knew we was comin', an' what we can do?" Cassandra nodded. "Ain't seen _nothin_'," she hissed.

Zita grasped her arm, and took her poisonous glare with a wince. "Stop it, and before you start again, consider this: What could we have done until you arrived?"

Brath sighed. "Nothin'."

"Exactly. You had to arrive, Kalas had to die, and they had to be re-united before anything could be done," Lavender said, nodding at Clarissa. The dragon looked at her with narrowed eyes, but Zita looked away. "It's not for me to say."

Brath looked at Cassandra, who said, "Yes, I contacted 'Lena, and She interceded. You know She never tells everything. This is something Michael has to do, Brath. He's done it before, to save those close to him. Now it's to save people he doesn't and will never know. As he asked Lars, _'__Would you give up all that you are and know, to run in the shadows and the night? To be consigned to obscurity after saving countless lives, knowing they will ever know their benefactor? Would you be content with the knowledge of the accomplishment without the acclaim? Is the mission of paramount importance, rather than recognition? Most importantly, could you live with being reviled, hated and feared because no one has any sort of hold or control over you, other than your own discipline and what you allow them?'_" The Immortal looked at her penetratingly, then finished, "Well?"

"Ya know the answer: _Yes_." Brath looked at her curiously. "How could ya know any o' that?"

Cassandra smiled. "I'm an Oracle, but when Apollo decided to punish me, he made me more than that. He thought it would finish me." Her eyes sparkled as she added, "Ironic that he's gone and I'm still here."

"The gods are real?" Simon asked.

"Powerful folk been mistook for gods afore, even Michael an' me," Brath answered. "Ain't the first time; won' be the last."

Mal calmed as Inara held him. He cleared his throat and said, "Happens can't do nothin' 'til Michael's on his feet, an' still got other things to pay mind to."

"That doesn't change, and you wouldn't want it to." Cassandra leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "Now I can sleep. Keeping that back was nerve-wracking. No, I still have to start with Alexandra."

"Speakin' o' her, who's the Head Watcher? Have to be here, I'm guessin'."

"Tomorrow," Quan replied. "There's too much happening, and Snake's still down." She stood and nodded to the others. "We'll be back then."

"Nothin' else's gonna fly," Mal replied as he glared at the table-top. "Simon, Jayne. You and your missus' oughta leave. Ain't gonna be a good place, 'til I get myself under control, _dong ma_?" He looked down the table at Brath, whose hand bled slightly from the cup's shards. "Her, neither."

"What about Michael?" Simon asked as the Immortals reached the door. "He'll have to be told, some time."

"You won't; I will," Cassandra replied. "You don't know what kind of mood he'll be in, and you want him to pay attention to the wedding, instead of this. I'll talk to him afterwards." She looked at everyone. "We'll go somewhere away from _Serenity_, and I'll tell him there. There's no other way to do it. I know how he'll react to me; I can't guess what he'd do if even Brath told him. He's not very predictable, even for me."

Brath wrapped her hand in a handkerchief as she considered Cassandra's words. "You're right, he ain't." Her face lost its stony cast, and her eyes saddened. "S'pose you'll have him spend the night, keep him from going over-board." Cassandra nodded with a wry expression. "Ain't a thing. Been keepin' Zoe company, so she can sleep. Still ain't got over Miranda, an' that's all I have to say about that."

Cassandra laughed in spite of the seriousness of the situation, while Quan smiled. "At least you're keeping your perspective."

It was Brath's turn to smile wryly. "Got a choice?" Her smile faded. "Just hate keepin' him in the dark. Been done too many times."

The Immortals left, and everyone sat there, silently watching Mal. After a minute, Brath stood and said, "Goin' out. Anyone wants to come along meet me out front, five minutes." She walked away, and went downstairs. After watching her leave, Zoe stood and walked forward. Jayne and River looked at each other and did the same.

"Are you going to be all right, Mal?"

"Will, but not soon, Simon. Y'all git." The Tams stood and went forward; Kaylee paused at the door to look at Mal sadly, then left. Mal looked at Inara, and she started at seeing how dead and yet alive his eyes were. "Dunno what to say, Inara. Can't turn an' walk away. Man's gonna keep after me, 'til he gets me, an' hearin' Michael's 'twin brother' has a part tells me it's gonna end in blood."

Inara hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, Mal. We've been through too much, and I don't have anywhere else to go." She looked at him with a twisted smile. "We're stuck with each other, and it's not that bad."

Reynolds chuckled in spite of himself. "Cain't argue." He looked at Clarissa. "What ya gonna do?"

DuValle said, "Ain't leavin'. Thought about this plenty, Mal, an' gonna see it through." She smiled sadly. "Stuck, like Inara said. Can't get out, an' don't really wanna."

Mal held out a hand, and she took it. "Welcome to the family, what it's worth. Hope ya don' regret it too much."

* * *

That evening everyone gathered in the dining room to find supper ready, surprised to find Clarissa standing by the stairs. "Dig in," was all she said. As they sat, she turned and went down. They looked at each other, wondering what was happening. As they began eating, they marvelled at how good plain meat and vegetables tasted.

"Cain't be," Jayne said after swallowing a mouthful of the best roast beef he'd ever tasted. "Same as we had afore, but _cain't_ be."

Brath smiled as she ate, then said, "Somethin' else that's familiar. Sam's a wonderful cook, we can talk her into it."

"Best be careful, or she's like to have it full-time," Mal replied. He sipped his coffee, and looked at it with surprise. "_Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ _Can't_ be real coffee. No after-taste."

"Helps to use clean water," Clarissa replied as she walked in and sat at the table, smiling as she watched everyone eat. "_Serenity_ needs a system cleanin'. Can get it done here, ya want."

"How can you tell?" Simon asked. "I haven't noticed anything."

"Can smell it. Some kinda algae got in. Won't hurt no one, but makes it taste funny. Y'all don' notice, 'cause you're used to it." DuValle smiled evilly and added, "An' y'all got used to each other's cookin', so how could ya tell?"

Zoe barely kept from spraying coffee everywhere. Tears ran from her eyes as she swallowed, and she said, "Don' do that again. Ain't fair, makin' us laugh when eatin'. Food's too good to waste that way."

"Don' git it. How can ya do this with stores?" Jayne asked, still mystified. He kept stuffing his face, as though he might wake up from a dream.

Brath looked at her speculatively, then said, "There's a relation between good cookin' an' other things," she said cryptically. DuValle only shrugged and smiled. The dragon chuckled and said, "Ain't gonna ask."

"Can ya shoot, too? Know ya can marry good, that's true," Mal said as he sighed contentedly, pushed back his chair and began picking his teeth, despite Inara's scowl.

"Some. Ain't far enough out it matters."

Kaylee grinned as she finished her meal. "Got my vote."

"Didn' think y'all needed one," Brath replied with a grin of her own. "Should see your faces."

"How's Michael?" River asked. She looked at Mal, adding, "Seems strange, not having him up and around."

"He's fine. Should be up tomorrow," Brath replied. "Don' anyone tell him, _dong ma_? Gonna be bad enough," she finished, looking at everyone. "Don' know what he might do to Cassandra."

"Ya sayin' he'd hurt her?"

"There's diff'rent kinds o' hurt, Zoe. Dunno if y'all been through any o' what I seen, but Kaylee was too close. Can't say for sure, but Cassandra seems to'a set herself for sommat the like." Brath looked off into space in a sadly contemplative way. "Might be she's expectin' it, punishment for bringin' bad news. Can't say how it'll go."

"We can't let that happen," Simon objected. "Even if she thought she deserved it – I'm not saying she does – it's still wrong. We have to stop it."

"Wouldn't try," Clarissa and River said at the same time. They glanced at each other as all but Brath looked at them curiously. "Ain't seen him at his worst," Clarissa finished. "Only seen him in my dreams, but that's enough."

"An' Cassandra wouldn' let ya," Brath added. "Her problem. Still blames herself for Troy, though t'weren't her fault." She shook her head. "Crazy-soundin', but how it was, back then. Pride makes a body do stupid things."

Everyone looked at Mal, who looked at Brath. After a few moments, he sighed and said, "No, we can't help none. Ever' one here's got problems can't be helped, wanted or not." He looked aft for a minute, then said, "Hope he keeps his head, but can't say."

"I could dope him –" Simon began.

"Only put it off. Won't change anything," River said. "Stop it, Simon. You can't fix him, and he's not broken. The books say he _chose_ this path. There's nothing you can do."

Simon nodded reluctantly. "I hope you're right."

"It's okay," Clarissa said. "Gotta happen, whatever comes, but don' think he will. Got a feelin', an' got no worries."

* * *

Michael woke and groaned as he sat up. His body ached, and was stiff from inactivity. He checked his leg and found it completely healed, then stretched, grunting and grimacing all the while. He started when Clarissa said, "Mornin', Pa. Gonna be okay?"

"Think so. Gimme a few." He stood up and stretched thoroughly, flinching at every pop and crackle. "Mmm. Don' need that happenin' again." He looked at Clarissa, hol out his arms, and she walked into them happily. "Mornin' Kashi. Miss me?"

"More'n you'll ever know, Snake. Ya know how much I love ya, creepifyin' as others might see it."

"Those dreams include ever'thin'?"

Clarissa's smile faded as she looked up to meet his eyes. "I know about Samantha," she replied quietly, speaking as though she'd been educated on an Alliance planet. "All that's different are the place and circumstances. I've loved you for what seems forever."

Michael nodded gravely as she hugged him again, her head against his chest. "I can't say I don't have the same qualms as I did then. I know it's different, but the attitudes haven't changed," he replied in his cultured speech. "If that's what you want, well, we'll have to deal with the others' reactions. I'm not him, and you're not her, but we'll take it slowly."

"You and Sam got over it. We don't have half the problems. If it helps, I'll call you Michael, instead of Pa. 'Cause ya ain't," she said, falling back into the local vernacular as she looked up.

"Fair enough." His nose wrinkled. "_Whew!_ Boy, do I stink. You run along. Go see your Ma 'fore you pack up an' go."

"How'd ya know?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Can't hide ever'thin' from me. Can feel it, an' ain't gonna fight where I can't win."

Clarissa smiled and gave him another hug in farewell. "Will do. See ya in an hour or so." She released him and closed the door as she left.

Michael sat down, staring at the deck, his expression resigned. "As long as I don't screw up her life, I'll go along, 'Lena. It's bad enough already."

* * *

Michael walked upstairs to find everyone there talking animatedly, but was surprised when they all fell silent. "What's goin' on?" he asked as Clarissa set a plate in front of him.

"Nothing can't wait," Mal replied. "Had us a lot o' revelations o' what's happenin'. Ain't good. Ain't good at all."

"So give."

"Cassandra will tell you, _after_ the weddin'," Brath said. "Want ya payin' attention, _dong ma_?"

His eyes swept the table as he sat, then stopped on Brath. "That bad?" When she nodded, he grumbled, "Damn it. Just once, ya know? Could have a fairly good time, but _nooo,_ we ain't in that line o' work."

"If'n it helps, we's all in a mood ta do some _serious_ damage," Jayne said. "Cassandra ain't lookin' forward ta tellin' ya, neither."

"Janye. No more," Zoe said sharply.

"All I'm gonna say, Zoe."

_Draconic: Don't ask. You'll know soon enough, Wolf._ _Let it be,_ Brath told him. Whitmer looked at her as he chewed, reading in her eyes there was no other way, but he knew from the _superior to subordinate_ phrasing in her speech. "Awright, but expect to be told."

"Set fer the weddin'?" Cobb asked. "Or gonna make it up as ya go?"

"Never liked vows was written down. Seemed too much like business contracts. Gonna let inspiration slap me upside the head," Michael replied with a grin.

"Knocked ya a little silly, looks like," Kaylee said, making everyone look at her in surprise.

Whitmer grinned wider as he sipped his coffee and lit a cigarette. "Guess little Kaylee's all growed up. Can toss insults with the best o' 'em. _In her dreams_," he said, smiling dangerously. He looked at everyone curiously when they flinched at seeing the blue fire in his eyes. "Am I doin' it again?"

"Sure are. Said when ya adjusted to the 'verse, might be able to do what ya used to," Mal replied. "Looks to be happenin', an' don' need to say takes gettin' used to. Ain't never seen the like, only read about it."

Michael looked at Brath, who shrugged and said, "Could be. Blue field's gotta be a certain strength for me to be expectin'." When he blinked, she added, "Don' worry. Won' be a problem, an' wanted your kid for a long time." She smiled. "Finally got my wish."

"Careful what ya wish for." Whitmer shrugged. "Ain't a thing. Had more kids'n could count." He caught Inara looking at him oddly, and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"I – I really don't want to say it. You'll have to _look_." Serra bore his penetrating gaze, and nodded when his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Yes, and that explains everything. Can you do that?"

"Can try, but no guarantees." Inara nodded, and Mal looked between the two. "Can't say, Mal, an' won't 'til I know for sure. Somethin' ain't polite askin' about." Michael looked at Simon. "Don't know, either, an' ya shouldn'. Not yet."

"Gotta tell, some time," Mal said.

"Fair enough, but _after_ it's taken care of."

"When do you plan to perform the ceremony?"

Michael favored Simon with a sardonic look. "Ya make it sound like we're gonna have a human sacrifice, or somethin'." He chuckled, then added, "Such needs virgins; good thing ain't none here." He laughed as Kaylee blushed crimson. "Sorry, _mei-mei_. Maybe ya can talk some sense inta him. Got a baseball bat, somewhere."

"Stop it, Michael," Zoe said. "Don' need to give Kaylee any ideas. Don' need to lose a doc, neither."

Jayne laughed evilly until River gripped his arm. "Ow! Didn' say nothin'!"

"Thought it," River replied. "Good thing it's not illegal."

"Okay, enough," Mal said. "Happens we ain't far from one o' those Pagan holidays. Spring equinox, or sommat the like. Dunno where, other'n _Serenity_. Like they said, she's home, Michael."

"Hmm, kinda thinkin' this was all planned afore we got here," Brath said. "Wouldn' surprise us, much."

"Works for me," Michael replied. He looked at Inara. "Let's go check. Infirmary's off-limits to y'all 'til we's done." He stood and walked to the stairs. Inara followed after giving Mal a look promising to explain. "Brath, gonna need your help. Ya know what to grab." The dragon nodded and left for the cargo bay. When they departed, Kaylee asked, "What's goin' on?"

"I have my suspicions, but I'll wait," Simon answered. "There's something about Inara that bothered me. One was she never let me examine her after Faith's poison wore off, or at any time."

"Makes me wonder a bit, now ya mention it," Mal replied. He looked at River. "Ya know?" She nodded, and he asked, "Ya gonna tell?"

"Not until after, Mal. Let her tell it. It's the only way."

"Fair enough."

* * *

After they entered the Infirmary, Michael blacked out the windows. When Brath arived with a large case, he closed and locked the door. "We ought to be sufficiently private," he said, startling Inara with the cultured accent. "I have some idea what might have been done, but I'll get the whole picture at once, rather than piecemeal."

"You may not like what you're going to find," Serra replied.

"You may be right, but let me be the judge of that." Michael had her lie on the table, and accepted the tricorder Brath removed from the case. As she set up a terminal, Michael made some adjustments, then removed the remote scanner and ran it over her torso, paying particular attention to her abdomen. After twenty minutes, he stopped, his face a study in disgust. "You were right. I don't like it at all."

"_Ai ya_, this is awful," Brath said. "Complete reproductive atrophy, induced through treatment and surgery. Very elegant, and unbelievably barbaric."

"And an endocrine imbalance that would have put Beverly or T'Sal in a coma, had they known," Michael replied. "How old _are_ you?"

"I know I appear mid-twenties; would you believe sixty-eight?" Michael scowled. "Nandi noticed. She said I hadn't aged a day since we last saw each other. That's why." She sighed. "That's why I picked _Serenity_. I've known for some time I'm dying, Michael. I wanted to go on my own terms." She shook her head sadly. "Mal won't like it."

"No, he won't. Of course he's likely imagined worse." Michael looked over Brath's shoulder at the readout. "I assume you want all of this reversed." Inara barely nodded. "Quite possible. The treatments T'Sal developed are in the kit. Fortunately for you – _and_ Mal – this is all reversable. I only hope Ishtar never learns; I know how she'll react."

"Wait. Ishtar as in Tellus Tertius? _Time Enough For Love_?"

Michael smiled thinly. "There's only one. As Hilda said, we find our universes. I did mention World-As-Myth, and it's real, Inara. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

"Well, I wasn't expecting – I don't know _what_ I was expecting."

"Don't say it," Brath warned Michael as he smiled. _Spanish: I'll visit my own version of the Inquisition on you_.

"Yes, well then, let's see what we can do. I'll administer the treatments. Brath, you're the OB-GYN expert here."

"Michael, this will require more than we can do with the treatments. We'll need nanotech for this."

Whitmer looked at her, then nodded. "I believe I can." He closed his eyes and concentrated while holding a hand over a tray. After a moment, his hand turned silver and seemed to melt, and a few drops fell into the tray. "I believe they understand. It's been quite some time since I've done this," he said as the hand returned to normal.

"Done what?" Inara asked, eyeing the drops as they moved around of their volition, coalescing into one.

"This will take very delicate surgery we can't perform, other than this way. I've programmed my nano-machines for the task. That's why I asked Brath. I'll be busy enough with the drugs, and I'll admit I've never felt comfortable doing gynecology work. It's a bit too intimate, if you understand my meaning." When Inara looked at him curiously, he said, "The Guild techs probably don't look at Companions as anything other than machinery to be repeaired or adjusted. You're a person to me and you're family; that's another matter."

Inara smiled embarrassedly. "Yes, that's true." She laid back on the table. "Let's get this over with." She looked at him, then asked, "Are you going to tell Simon?"

"He has to," Brath replied as she collected the nanomachines in an injector. "Simon has to know. We can give Mal the short version, but Simon has to know all of it."

Inara sighed. "I can live with that. Let's get this over with." She made a face or two as Michael and Brath began their work, but said nothing, other than, "How long will this take?"

"Hopefully, by the time the treatments run their course, the nanites will finish. About two hours." Michael shrugged and made a wry face. "Why are brides-to-be always so impatient?"

* * *

After two hours, Michael scanned and said, "Good. It all worked as I'd hoped. You'll be fine, Inara. Not quite good as new, but you've a full life ahead of you."

The former Companion smiled and sat up. "What about the nanomachines? Do I have to live with them?"

"Hold out your hand, palm up," Michael said. As she did, he held his hand above hers. Within a few minutes a small pool of silver appeared in her palm. Michael placed his finger nearby, and the silver flowed flowed back to where it had come originally. He removed his hand, looking thoughtful. "They report the work's done. If you want children, you'll have no trouble carrying and bearing them. I'm certain Mal will be pleased."

Inara smiled, took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you. Both of you. I don't know how I can re-pay you."

Brath smiled as she packed the equipment back in its case. "You can do that by being good to Mal. Just remember, his kind wants a partner. Michael's no different." She smiled wickedly. "But we all know the old saying about the best wives, don't we?"

Michael couldn't help chuckling. "If I say anything, there won't be a wedding."

Inara looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

"Because she'll put me where you are now. I've spent too much time in here as it is. Shall we?"

* * *

When Clarissa returned to _Serenity_, she was surprised to find the crew busy with preparations for the wedding, except for Mal and Inara, who were both missing. She smiled as she set her bags aside and helped. "Looks like my timin's about perfect," she said while helping Kaylee and Simon set up a buffet table. "Take it nothin' fancy."

"Nope. Cap'n wouldn' want it, an' ain't sure Inara cares," Frye answered with her sunny smile. "No, pull that part down, Simon." She lowered the legs. "There. Won' stand up all by itself. No anti-grav."

"I'm too used to some things," Tam complained mildly. "It's only for a few hours, at most."

"What I wanna know is, what's ta eat," Jayne commented as he walked up. He was carrying a washtub with a plastic liner that was supposed to stand in for a punch bowl. "Don' 'spect much o' a party, ya know. Mal an' Inara. What's the point?" he said as he set it down.

"Kinda surprised Michael ain't takin' charge," Zoe said as she paused to rest after bringing all the chairs down, and moving and assembling a bench.

"I 'spect he's gonna run it his way. No big show, but plenty o' meanin'." Clarissa looked around the cargo bay. "Prob'ly put him, Mal an' Inara up there. Stars o' the show," she finished, looking up at the catwalk.

"Makes sense," Kaylee replied, nodding her head. "Won' have ta speak up, neither."

"Who's coming?"

"All us, o' course, Doc," Jayne said. "Mebbe the Immortals. Get the feelin' he's kinda showin' off fer his old teacher, ya know?"

Clarissa grinned. "Might be. They say when?"

"Not yet. Inara's getting an examination she'd never let me perform," Simon replied. "There's something about her that goes beyond training. Something I can't identify."

"Find out soon enough," River said as she brought out the few "good" dishes they had. "Need to get more, if we do this again."

"Not weddin's, but mebbe our own little shindigs," Jayne replied after a few moments. He snorted. "Lissen ta us. Makin' noise like them high-falutin' types on Persephone. Mama'd box my ears, she heard me."

"Don' worry, Jayne. Secret's safe with us," DuValle replied.

Cobb did a double-take, then grinned sheepishly. "Sounds like ya been with us fer months, 'stead o' just comin' on."

"No worries. Gonna earn my way," Clarissa replied, sobering. She walked to one of her cases and removed something. "Think it'll do?" she asked, handing over a revolver.

"That a _Python_? Didn' think any was left." Jayne took the piece with reverence, and inspected it. "Beauty. Where'd ya get it?"

"Pa left it for me. Left a lot o' stuff, 'fore he disappeared." Her eyes flickered sadly, then cleared. "Ain't gonna worry about it none. Ain't here for him."

Zoe's eyebrow rose. "That mean what I think it means?" Clarissa gave her a cool, steady look. "Guess Michael's life's gonna get more complicated."

"He wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't," River said. "Wolf's used to it."

Jayne looked at her the way Mal often did, then asked, "Ya know that, or read it?"

"He can't keep everything to himself. Always wondering why his life seems to be a mess, then reminding himself he wouldn't know what to do, and to get used to it," River answered with a shrug. "He and Mal aren't all that different, if you think about it."

Jayne, Zoe and Clarissa found themselves nodding thoughtfully as Kaylee and Simon smiled. "To quote Kaylee, 'Shoot, ain't that hard ta figure'," Simon replied.

"Looks like Kaylee ain't the only one growed up some," Cobb said with a nasty smile.

Zoe was watching Clarissa as she looked around the cargo deck, then asked, "Got some ideas?"

"That obvious? Yeah. Have Mal an' Inara start at opposite ends, an' walk together, maybe you an' Jayne can stand with 'em. Ever'one else can sit; don' need to stand." She looked around for a minute. "Don' see a need fer decoratin', neither. Y'all said this is home. Why bother?"

"Makes sense," Zoe agreed.

Mal stepped out from the starboard passage and descended to the catwalk, looking nervous. "They ain't done?"

"Nope, an' don' think it'll happen soon," Zoe replied. "How you feelin', Sir?"

"Sommat between first battle an' a church dance," Reynolds answered. He'd dressed up slightly, wearing his vest and his last good shirt, but left the tie behind. "Ain't the same as then, but cain't make myself calm."

"You'll be fine," Clarissa told him. "Ever'one goes through it. Ain't kilt 'em." There was a knock at the hatch, and she walked over and opened it. Standing there were Zita, Quan, Cassandra and McLeod. They were wearing dusters. "C'mon in."

Mal walked to the lower level and stopped among his crew to watch. He wondered if they'd gotten all gussied up, or came in their everyday clothes. "Welcome aboard," he said.

Quan smiled as the Immortals removed their dusters. The women wore old-fashioned, semi-formal dresses, while Duncan was dressed slightly better than Mal. "Thank you, Captain," Lavender replied as Clarissa took the coats. "Ready?"

"Am, an' ain't. No better way ta put it."

"You'll be fine," McLeod replied. "Everyone goes through a case of nerves."

"Know it, an' don' help none."

They turned when the common room door opened, and Brath and Inara emerged. "Be ready in a few," the dragon said as they walked to and climbed the stairs to Inara's shuttle. Both wore long cloaks, which made everyone wonder. "Michael's gettin' ready. Y'all oughta be, too."

"Kinda ready now," Mal said as he watched Inara's face. She seemed much calmer and happier than he could remember her ever being.

"Then get in the other shuttle. Michael caught Clarissa's idea, an' liked it. Ya can relax a little," Brath said as they paused at the hatch. "Won' be long now." The hatch closed behind them.

"Let's go, Sir," Zoe said, taking his arm and pulling him toward the other stairs. "Hold your hand, if'n it helps."

"Be okay, Zoe. Got somethin' tellin' me it's gonna." Mal walked with her, and they disappeared into Shuttle Two and closed the hatch as Clarissa walked into the common room and closed the door.

"Ah, you're all here," Michael's voice said. They looked up to see him wearing his Starfleet Marine dress uniform, which was different from what they almost remembered. Instead of one color at the shoulders, there were red, white and blue triangles arranged fan-like around the green collar, with the red awards triangle in place. His decorations glittered as he placed his hands on the railing. "We'll be starting shortly," he finished, looking at Cassandra.

Everyone took their seats, looking up expectantly. They were rewarded to see the shuttle doors open, and Mal and Inara stepped out. Inara's dress and hair were slightly improved over her usual style, and her eyes sparkled as she looked at Reynolds, who couldn't help gasping at how lovely she was, even without all the finery.

"Approach, face each other and clasp hands," Whitmer said in his cultured manner. They walked slowly toward each other, Brath and Zoe on their left, and met in the center of the catwalk. "All right. We'll dispense with over-blown ceremony and words. This is a joining of lives, not a corporate merger," he said as Mal and Inara took each other's hand. Michael raised them, and they had to change their grip. "And now, we begin."

Michael wrapped their hands with a sky-blue ribbon, tied it and wove two more – bright red and forest green – over and through it, leaving their ends hanging. "The ribbons symbolise what makes relationships work: Red for Love, built upon green for Friendship, both supported and held together by Blue for Trust. Without that, it all comes apart," he said, cutting the blue. The ribbons fell, but Mal and Inara caught them before they reached the decking. "And that tells us you're willing to work at making a life together. As those are the colours of light from which all others are derived, so from those three parts you'll build your life," he finished as he took two rings, both made from thin lengths of interwoven gold, silver and platinum, and covered with a steel mesh.

Michael continued, "Rings symbolise many things, not all of them good, but they also declare what you have in common, even as they show what's different. Each metal implies permanence, but also how fragile any vow can be. It must be protected, but not fanatically, with enclosing, stifling armour. Jealousy is not a sign of love, but insecurity. It has no place in any relationship," he said, removing the grey steel mesh and dropping them to the deck, leaving the interwoven platinum, silver and gold as he passed the rings to Mal and Inara. "I won't have you repeat anything. What you say has to be in your own words, and from the heart. The same for papers and other drivel. This is not a merger, which requires a contract that cannot be worded strongly enough, but a joining of hearts and minds, which requires strength, courage and commitment. To quote, _'__No signed paper can hold the iron__'_." He stepped back.

Mal placed the ring on Inara's finger, looked into her eyes and said, "Ain't words to tell how much I love you, Inara. Can't rightly say, but know I want to grow old with you, fight for you, keep you safe, an' keep you happy." He was startled to see tears roll from her eyes.

Inara smiled, placed the ring on his finger and said, "If I wanted to out-do what you said, I'd never be able to, Mal. I want all that, and I hope to be worthy of it."

Michael spoke again, "True words require no writing, other than on your hearts. If you truly want this, you'll work for it, but it won't seem to be work." He stepped forward and raised his hands. "By authority as Gaia's Emissary, I declare you husband and wife, from this moment on, until the end of time." He put his hands on their backs and pushed them together. They understood immediately, embraced and kissed. "And we are done. _So Mote It Be_."

Everyone stood and applauded. Kaylee sniffled as happy tears dripped down her face, ignored. River's small smile seemed to say everything in its silence. Simon and Jayne grinned as they took their wives hands. Zoe appeared serenely happy, judging by how her eyes sparkled. Brath looked on, her eyes shining with an inner light. The Immortals smiled, even as they wiped tears from their eyes. Quan beamed with a teacher's pride in her student. Only Cassandra seemed unaffected.

"Awright!" Jayne said loudly. "We toastin' the happy couple, or we eatin'?"

"Both," Clarissa said as she opened the common room door and began bringing in steaming trays. "You got charge o' the booze. Just don' drink it all."

Michael stood back as Mal and Inara walked down to join them, side-by-side and hand-in-hand. Zoe walked up and hugged him. "That was wonderful," she said. "Think ya can do same for me, time comes?"

"Be honored, Zoe." Michael accepted a hug from Brath, then remained where he was as they joined the others. His and Cassandra's eyes met. _Is is that bad?_ he asked silently.

_I'm afraid it is. You'll have to come with me. I don't want to discuss this here, or take away from Mal and Inara's joy_, Cassandra replied the same way.

He nodded. _I'll be ready shortly. Meet me outside_. Michael smiled briefly at the gathering, then walked back through the dining room as Cassandra retrieved her coat and stepped outside.

Everyone stopped when Michael walked in, dressed and armed as usual. "Don' let me stop y'all. Be back, prob'ly tomorrow. Ain't gonna be a wet blanket. It's y'all's day, Mal, Inara. Have fun, even if ya have ta fake it, _dong ma_?" When the newlyweds smiled, he nodded to everyone and exited _Serenity_.

Zoe stepped up, holding her mug high. "Mal an' Inara. Hope this day's the start o' better days, an' for everyone."

_"Mal an' Inara,"_ everyone echoed, allowing the festive mood to resume.

* * *

Michael and Cassandra walked arm-in-arm through the large town silently. He could sense her mood somewhat, and found it disturbing. _What's she guilting herself over now?_ he wondered. _Troy wasn't her fault. It was that idiot Paris, and that bastard "god" Apollo. Bloody arrogant alien; I'm glad James finished him. Well, at home, that is_. He paused in his thoughts and walked for a moment. _I wonder if he's still here_. "Cassandra, it was long, long ago. You can't blame yourself for Troy," he said quietly.

"Yes, I can. As an Oracle, I should have known better," she replied. "I should have seen what he was planning."

"You couldn't have known what was happening. Beings of that level are all but unreadable. I'll grant you should have known that arrogant, vindictive, over-powered _child_ would make your life miserable, but once he set it in motion, there was nothing you could have done. That fickle bitch Helen and her clod husband Menelaus got away scot-free, more or less. You learned what Agamemnon did, I assume?" She nodded. "He's the one to pity, but not very much. He did it to himself. They all did."

"I know all that, but it doesn't help. Survivor's guilt, and that's not everything," she said as she turned down a lane. "It's what I told the others last night, while you were still out. That's why they weren't really in a mood for celebrating, at first."

"Will you tell me?"

"I will, but not until we're in private." Cassandra looked far beyond their environment, her eyes sad. "It's about your counterpart, Snake. It's not what you thought it was, and it's worse than anything you've dealt with before. I hate being the bearer of bad news, and if you want to punish me, I'll accept it. Willingly."

Michael looked at her for a moment. He couldn't see past her façade, but her expression was as close to desolate as he could remember anyone's had been, including himself. "It would have to be cataclysmic, and you'd have to have been directly, _actively_ responsible for me to consider harming you, Cassandra. You know me better, or you should. _This_ me is the same person you knew and loved in Troy. If I've changed, I've become more scrupulously fair in my dealings with others; well, those who deserve it. I refuse to accept the idea what you'd tell me could push me to that."

Cassandra nodded as she opened the gate to her modest house. "I know, but I can't help it. There's too much I could have changed. It hurts more than you can imagine."

"I'll see that bet," he countered as she opened the door. "You know 'Lena's Chosen had to be forged, and quite likely _how_, Cassandra." He sighed as her somber mood affected him. "You've been through similar, and so have Quan and Zita. We who are above the ordinary always go through it."

Cassandra closed the door, put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Seeing you brought it all back: What I lost, what I couldn't help and what I avoided. So many mistakes. They didn't have to be mine." She loosened her arms and he turned to face her. "Look and see, and please don't judge me too harshly."

Michael put his arms around her, closed his eyes and leaned down until their foreheads touched. They stood like statues for several minutes, and when their eyes opened, she saw the deadly, deep-blue fire in his eyes. He tightened his arms slightly, then smiled sadly and kissed her. "It's not your fault, nor do I intend to blame you," he murmured. "I like to believe I'm not that small." Cassandra sighed and shivered with relief. "You may feel you should pay, but you've paid more than any of us, save Quan. No," he said, shaking his head gently. "That will _never_ happen."

"But you have to let it out, and I want you to. Keeping it inside will make it worse on everyone, and I don't want that."

Michael ground his teeth together. She was right, and he knew it. "Then I'll try not to punish _you_ for what's been done."

Cassandra sighed. "I've seen and been through worse. I want this, Snake." She smiled slightly. "Just let go. Let out the Beast I know you are. You need to, and I can take it."

His eyes flared, and he grabbed her arms hard. "Right. You asked for it," he said roughly.

* * *

Clarissa was up early the next morning. Something she couldn't identify had awakened her, and when she couldn't go back to sleep, she dressed and went up to the dining area, made herself a light breakfast and waited for whatever was about to happen. _I wonder if it's him_, she thought as she sipped her coffee. _What Cassandra told us couldn't have made him happy_. She didn't want to think about what he might have put her through, if Cassandra had been right. She didn't want to believe Michael was capable of that.

She started when she heard his voice in her mind: _Clarissa, open up_. She stood and went forward and down, unlocked and opened the hatch. What she saw made her retreat, eyes wide, a hand over her mouth. _"Ai ya,"_ she breathed.

Michael stood there carrying Cassandra, looking disgusted with himself. The Immortal was unconscious, horribly bruised, cut and scratched, her dress bloody and in tatters; another dress was hanging over his shoulder. He stepped inside and walked to the infirmary, his eyes glinting angrily as she closed and locked the hatch. As he passed, DuValle could hear him muttering to himself in a language she didn't understand, but the tone more than made up for it. There was a deadly anger there.

Michael waited until she opened the infirmary's door, then gently laid Cassandra on the bed. He cut away the ragged dress, then turned away stiffly and took out several instruments, and began treating her injuries. He jerked when Clarissa touched his arm. He took a deep breath, then said, "Ya shouldn' be here."

"Yes, I should. Didn' think you'd kill her, but figgered you'd maul her more'n a little."

"Only maul her? Did everythin' _but_ kill her. Only thing kept me from it was rememberin' t'weren't her fault," he replied as he played the protoplaser over her body. "Ain't happy with myself, Clarissa. Ain't had reason to do what I done for centuries."

Clarissa looked at the diagnostic readouts and flinched. "But why?"

"She wanted me to, an' couldn't stop myself after a point," Whitmer replied. "Gotta get myself under control, 'fore I take it out on the others. Brath, River an' maybe you understan', but not the rest. They know I done some real harm, but readin' about it don't mean nothin' 'til ya see it. Don' want 'em to know I'm a killin' machine, too. Not right now."

"Too late," River's voice said from the door as she stepped inside. She stopped at the table and looked at Cassandra. "I was going to ask, but I guess I have my answer." She turned that cool gaze on him, and he shivered involuntarily. "War Machines. That's what we are, Michael. The only difference is you had a choice. I didn't."

Whitmer closed his eyes and grimaced. "Never wanted anyone else to know, River. Never thought anyone could handle it, or would know the same way." He opened his eyes and continued treating Cassandra. They could tell how angry he was by how precisely he moved. "Mad enough to kill more'n a thousand, right now, an' can't. Ain't the reputation I want here, _dong ma_?"

"Then let it out the only way you can: Music. I know you do. We've all read the books."

Michael looked at her, and his eyes glowed briefly. He smiled unpleasantly. "After she's in good shape. Promised I'd make her better. Ain't gonna break it."

* * *

Michael left the infirmary and Cassandra in Clarissa's care, walked into the cargo bay and opened one of his containers. He removed the cases and amplifier, set up the keyboard for accompaniment mode, and slowly removed, connected and tuned his guitar in something like a ritual. He ran his fingers over the strings, then turned the volume up as River stood on the catwalk, watching him with no expression until his fingers attacked the strings, and then she smiled.

Everyone slept peacefully, until the sound reached them. An ominous guitar chord woke them suddenly, as though from a nightmare. The jangling riff didn't help. Zoe and Brath sat up simultaneously. Washburne listened, her expression concerned. Brath's eyes began to run with tears, and she laid her head against her knees. "Oh, no. Worse'n I thought," she said.

"What?"

"He's playin' _Love Song_ by Nicklebag. Never heard a more hateful piece, Zoe." Brath sobbed quietly, and Zoe put her arms around her, comforting Brath as the guitar riffs – hard-edged and cold – began. Everyone except Jayne sat in their bunks, holding each other as Michael sang, his voice matching the music he played:

_ "Love song, Lullaby me to my grave. Love song Dedicated to the ones I hate; The ones who instigate."_

_"I'm sick and tired of placing my hope in a lie. I got two eyes, but you must think I am blind. I'm sick and tired of all the mainline swines gettin' in my pearls, And I'm sick of everybody always gettin' all up in my world." _Brath shivered violently, and continued crying.

_ "My song is a sad and lonely tale Of trust and betrayal. As long as the sky is blue, I'll keep on drived away from you. You're about through!_

_ "I'm not cryin', I'm just schoolin' souls. Oh, I'm not dyin', But I'm bleedin' real slow. I'm sick and tired of all the mainline swines gettin' in my pearls, And I'm sick of everybody always gettin' all up in my world. My world. My world. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh-woo. Yeah!" _After the refrain, Michael's voice suddenly took on a harder, angrier and colder edge, and everyone shivered.

_"Go on and get your sorry ass out of my way! I don't want to hear what you got to say! I'm– _

_ "I'm sick and tired of placing my hope in a lie. I got two eyes, but you think I am blind. I'm sick and tired of all the mainline swines gettin' in my pearls, Bringin' me down to what's bloody well ground, And I'm sick of everybody always gettin' all up in my world. My world. My world. Love song. Love song."_ The final riffs made everyone's blood run cold, and then it stopped.

* * *

What the others didn't see and couldn't know was as Michael burned out his anger in song, River danced, interpreting what she heard and felt in her movements. He didn't see it either; his eyes were closed. When he opened them, he saw her sitting on the deck, nearly doubled over in a position that spoke of her understanding. He walked over, held out a hand and helped her to her feet, then kissed her cheek. "Thanks, _xiao mei-mei_. We's the only ones know, an' that's plenty."

River hugged him. "Don't worry, Uncle Mike. It'll work out, one way or the other, _dan nang_."

Michael returned to his set up, powered-down and began packing the instruments as Mal and Inara walked in from their bunk. "Mornin'."

"What the _di yu_ was that?"

"Gettin' it outta my system, Mal. Only way I can. Don' wanna take it out on no one else." Reynolds glanced aft, as though he knew. "Yep, she's there. Let her be. Best way to say it, let myself go wild, an' she told me to. Ain't settled, but can deal with it."

"You didn't … kill her?" Inara asked.

"No, but close," Michael replied, still disgusted with himself. "Don' want that happenin' again. Might come a time I can't stop. Ain't gonna let it. Hope not."

"You won't," River said.

Mal looked at her. "Part o' bein' psychic mean seein' the future, Albatross?"

"Not really. It's just a feeling."

Reynolds nodded doubtfully. "Long as it ain't a problem." He looked at Inara, then said, "Guess we'll see about breakfast."

"Not _your_ cooking," Inara said teasingly. "You make the coffee, and not so strong." Mal rolled his eyes as Michael chuckled. "You stop."

"Y'all just get to the table," Clarissa said. "Looks like I'm earnin' my keep playin' supply officer."

Michael smiled a little. "Can't say anyone's gonna complain."

They walked to the dining area to find Simon, Kaylee and Jayne waiting, all of them looking nervous. As Clarissa headed for the kitchen, Brath and Zoe appeared. Michael looked at Brath and saw she'd been crying, walked to her and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Can't let it out like I wanna. Wouldn' be good."

Brath clung to him, her eyes closed. She felt the lingering anger as it faded, and she smiled. "Be okay. Save it for later."

Everyone watched them, and as he visibly relaxed, they did as well. "Ya okay?" Kaylee asked.

"Not yet, but will be. Cassandra showed what she told y'all, an' didn' like it one bit," Michael replied as he escorted Brath and Zoe to the table and seated them. "Gonna come a reckonin', _dong ma_? Never thought one o' my other selves would go as far into the dark as this one, but been wrong afore." His eyes flared briefly. "What I'm here for, Kaylee. Gonna fix him, an' all them he's helpin'. Won' happen soon, but they's gonna pay for what they done."

"You mean what they done ta us?" Jayne asked.

"Nope. Ain't all; there's more, goin' back since he disappeared. Cain't feel him, an' that's a good thing, but know what he done, goin' by what _I_ woulda' done, been put in that place. Been close a time or two, an' made sure I never got that close again." Michael went into the kitchen and helped Clarissa prepare breakfast.

"What do you mean by fix him?" Simon asked. "If what you said is true, won't he come back?"

"There's ways to stop that, but gotta wait 'til I can do 'em," Whitmer replied as he fried up bacon and sausages, while Clarissa poured batter. "'Less they got suspended animation systems, got no choice."

"Could be they do. Got the tech fer it," Jayne replied after a moments' thought. "Dunno where."

"All o' that can wait," Mal said as he and Inara sat down. "Got anythin' needs doin', other'n water system?" He looked around the table and everyone shook their heads. "Michael?"

"Make sure Cassandra's all right, is all." He turned and looked forward. "Might try seein' if anyone needs a ride someplace, or got cargo. This still a workin' boat?" he asked with a slight grin.

Mal nodded. "Could, but don' know what might be goin'. Still the rumor 'bout the Reavers floatin' 'round." He paused, looking at the table top. "Can always ask."

"_After_ breakfast," Clarissa replied as she and Michael set platters on the table. "Can't ask a body to do anythin' on an empty stomach. Might get touchy." She glanced at Mal. "Well, more touchy."

Reynolds smiled. "Yep, sure act like ya been here a spell."

"You'll get used to it."

* * *

Later that day, Cassandra left _Serenity_. She and Michael stood at the ramp talking, holding hands and smiling. "I'll be fine, Snake," she said. "I needed a wild night."

Michael blushed, then said, "Mebbe so, but ain't somethin' I wanna keep doin'. Anythin' ya gotta tell afore we leave, send to the Docks." He paused. "The Watchers gonna follow? I'm on their list."

"Probably. I'll tell Diana when I see her." Cassandra stood on tip-toe and kissed him. "I'll see you when I see you. Goodbye."

"No, sometime again, Cassandra." She smiled, turned and walked away, her step light. Michael watched her out of sight, then returned to _Serenity_. As he touched the hatch, something brushed his leg, just before he heard, _"Mmrroow?"_ He looked down to see a half-grown grey female cat rubbing against him, looking up at him with wide, yellow-green eyes. "No, ya can't come along," he said as he reached down. The cat skittered ten meters out of reach, turned and sat down, watching him. "All right."

As he opened the hatch, a grey streak zipped ahead of him and vanished among the crates. "Oh, _go se_ – Come back here, ya little pest!" He reached the intercom and said, "Can't leave yet, River; got a stow-away. Half-growed cat. Grey, about three pounds, yellow-green eyes."

River chuckled as she replied, _"All right. I'll tell Mal."_

As he searched, Whitmer could hear the cat skittering away through spaces he couldn't see, but knew were there. Every now and then, her eyes peered out from behind gratings, and in the silence, and due to good acoustics, he could hear purring. "Ain't a game, little one. Gotta go, an' don' 'spect Mal's gonna take kindly to bein' slowed up." The eyes vanished.

"What's goin' on?" Mal asked as he reached the deck. A grey streak flashed past his feet, stopped to say _"Mmrr?"_ and disappeared again. "What the – Ya bring that on my boat?"

"Waited for me to open the hatch, an' that was it," Michael replied. "Y'know, almost like she's playin' a game, Mal. Had a cat just like her, used to do the same." He stopped, put his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side. "_Couldn'_ be. Mara!" The cat peeked from between two containers, then sauntered out to stop and sit two meters away, watching. When Mal turned, she jumped up, turned and fled. "_Wan mei_. Somethin' else from my past's caught up with me, but cain't see how."

"Can't keep 'er. Get in the way, an' ain't o' use." Michael's sharp glance made him say, "Well, got nothing for her to do, 'cept maybe keep someone company." Michael was about to speak when a horrid yowling broke out, and suddenly _two_ skittering noises were moving through the area. It stopped, then the yowling broke out again, along with the sounds of a fight, which got worse, and suddenly fell silent within five minutes. "What the _di yu_ was that?"

They could hear the sound of something being dragged across the deck, and the cat hauled out a rat nearly her size from an opening, stopping a meter away to look at them, then began cleaning a few scratches. Michael chuckled when Mal said, "Shut my big mouth, why don' ya?"

Reynolds crouched down, and the cat slowly walked up to sniff at, then rub against his hand. "Ah, _go se_." She sat down and looked at him, her eyes occasionally flicking to Michael. "Okay, ya got a place. Keep 'em off my boat. _Dong ma_?" The cat went back to cleaning her paws after saying, _"Merp."_ Mal straightened, turned to Whitmer and said, "She found ya, so ya got her. Know how that works. Been adopted, _dan nang_."

"Yep, ya know how it works," Michael agreed with a smile. He walked over, knelt and scratched the cat behind the ears. She closed her eyes and pushed back against his fingers, buzzing loudly. "Gonna finish, or I gotta toss it overboard?" The cat walked briskly to the rat and began dragging it away. "Okay, Boss Lady."

Mal stared after her. "Smartest animal ever saw, Michael. Got a name?"

"Answered to Mara. Same as a long, long time ago," he replied absently. "Funny, she knew just where to go. Somethin's fishy, here, Mal. Bettin' we'll find out soon, too."

"It's a weird 'verse. What else was ya expectin'? We ready?"

"Yep. Docks, water system cleanin', an' look for fares or cargo. _Fang sheen_. Ain't a thing, Mal." As Reynolds returned to the Bridge, he repeated, "Ain't a thing."

* * *

As the techs began work, Michael, Jayne and Mal stood at the display boards. There was cargo going out, but to the Inner and Core Worlds. Some queries about rides to the Outer and Rim Worlds were posted, however, and Mal recorded the information after posting a notice that _Serenity_ was available. "Might be some wait, read this properly," Reynolds said as they returned to _Serenity_. "They's gotta be sommat goin' out; folk needs things."

"Mebbe so, Mal, but can we wait long? Michael takin' Kalas is gonna get someone int'rested, word gets out," Jayne replied.

"Might, but ain't countin' on it. Didn' hear nothin' on the grapevine, an' should'a, _dan nang_."

"Might be nobody believed it," Michael said as he scanned the crowds. "Ain't nobody lookin' at us, an' should. Wonder why, but ain't gonna make a fuss."

"Leg okay?"

"Fine. While we's here, ya gonna get _Serenity_ registered in your name? Might help some, 'stead o' havin' to explain," Michael answered. "Better'n getting hauled in for stealin' her. Don' need _that_ hassle, neither."

Mal thought for a few minutes, then nodded. "Right on that one. Have to ask about where, though. Ain't happy about havin' to pay more'n the price, _dong ma_?" He paused, looked around and smiled. "Could use a drink. Y'all?"

"Ya knowed me ta turn one down?" Cobb replied with a smile.

"Faint dead away, ya did."

Michael looked at the tavern and smiled. "Bettin' a man could do a little business there, he had a mind," he said. "Sure. U-Day's what, two months off? Should be safe. Well, safer."

Mal led them into the building, and as their eyes adjusted, they saw the usual Docks folk killing time or talking heatedly. A man at the next door said, "Let's see your weapons."

"See as in 'look at', or as in 'gimme'?" Michael replied nastily.

"Ya can keep 'em, but we're gonna know who shot who, it's over, _dong ma_?" the man replied.

Mal shrugged and drew his weapon. The man took a photograph and nodded. Michael and Jayne did the same, and the man whistled at the XDs. "Nice. Thinkin' o' sellin' 'em?"

"No, but givin' away bullets, anyone gets too unfriendly," Whitmer replied with an evil grin. The guard chuckled and they continued inside. Almost as soon as they sat down, a pair of familiar men appeared. "'Ello, Precious," one said. "'Ello, Precious."

Mal looked up and said, "Mingo. Fanty." The pair sat down as two heavies moved closer. "Heard ya got outta the Maidenhead without a scratch. Shame. Was lookin' to tell ya appart easier."

Fanty looked at Michael and blinked. "Julian DuValle? What're you doin' 'ere?"

"Ridin' with Mal. Ya was expectin' sommat else?"

"No, but you've not been 'eard from in a long time," Mingo replied. "Everyone thought you were dead."

"Any that's disappointed?" Mal asked as they input their orders.

"Not as such. What brings you lot here?"

"Couple o' passengers from Persephone. Lookin' to see what's goin'." Mal paused then said, "Heard a rumor Reavers was takin' ships. That true? Didn' see any."

"Interestin' you ask," Fanty replied. "Two ships were fakin' as Reavers, and they was hooked up wi' Badger, who up and died after you visited 'im." His brother watched Mal and Jayne for a reaction. "Survivors talked about pickin' on the wrong ship. Sounds like you lot."

"Y'all gotta learn to be a little more subtle, gonna dig for info," Michael replied. "Just 'cause we was there don' mean we done a thing. Badger's got more'n us a mite upset at him." The brothers nodded. "So, anythin' going out? Ain't int'rested in the Core."

"We 'aven't 'eard anything," Fanty admitted. "Still tryin' to get our lines o' communication back in order. Things got a mite _unsettled_ after your wave, Mal."

"No _go se_," Jayne replied nastily. "Y'all lookin' ta cash in, might wanna ferget it. Ain't a Fed out there don' wanna take the credit, an' don' wanna share it, neither. Could get both yer baby-smooth _pi gu_s in a sling, ya play wrong."

"Jayne knows, from tryin' hisself," Mal replied, earning him a scowl. "Don' matter who's on the list, neither. They's all crooks. Them as ain't's worse, they's a stiff-necked _t__ah-mah-duh hundan_, ever' one."

"Mal. We're hurt you'd say we'd do that!" Fanty protested.

Michael chuckled as he finished his beer and signaled for another as he lit a cigarette. "Truth always hurts, don' it, boys?"

"Lookin' to re-claim the Maidenhead, DuValle? It's kind o' gone downhill since you sold out," Mingo said.

"Nope, don' much care. Don' walk the same path twice. Done with settlin' down."

"Well, that's a switch. You said you were done wanderin'. What changed?" Fanty asked.

"None o' yall's business, an' if'n ya got none for us, ya can go on your way. Ain't wastin' my time, _dong ma_?" The brothers looked at each other. "A'right, what ya got?"

"Bit of a job on St Albans. Seems your old buddy Tracey made a bit o' money, an' made plans to move his folks someplace warm, Mal."

"Already knew, an' didn' work out that way," Mal replied, his eyes hard. "Playin' us ain't gonna get ya anywhere."

"No, no, it's true," Fanty said. "Looks like 'e was into other things you didn't know about, Mal. It's on the level."

"Comin' from y'all, that don' mean much," Jayne replied.

Mal looked at them. "Where'd ya hear this?"

"Don't know his name, but he wasn't a Fed, that's what you mean. We checked, and it's solid, Mal."

Reynolds and Cobb looked at Michael, who did a quick probe. As far as he could tell, they were completely truthful. "Assuming you've not been duped, what's in this for us?" he asked, falling back into his cultured speech. When they started, he added, "There's plenty about me you and the 'verse don't know. Answer the question."

"Well, they'll pay for the trip. Should be more than enough to cover expenses, with, say, ten percent for us as a finder's fee." Mingo replied easily.

"Blow it out your _pi gu_," Mal said. "Ya was gougin' us for forty percent, last time, an' ain't gonna happen again. Tracey was _my_ troop, case ya didn' notice. Thank ya for the word, but no cut. Ain't gonna take more'n they can afford, and have enough to start over, _dong ma_? Now beat it, 'fore I turn 'Julian' loose on ya."

Mingo stood up, glaring, but looked down to see one of Michael's pistols levelled at his crotch. "'Less ya wanna be useless to the ladies, ya might wanna just go," Whitmer said, blowing smoke at his face. The heavies stood still, knowing they counldn't stop him.

Mal watched, trying not to smile. Seeing the brothers in a fix was almost pure joy. They backed away carefully. "And don' wave anyone," Michael said. "We's a mite tired o' that. Just git and think o' yourselves as lucky to get away in one piece. So says the Lone Wolf." They turned and left quickly, but not enough; Mal caught sight of a stain on their pants before they turned. He looked at Whitmer. "Ain't tellin' 'em about the Lone Wolf a mite dangerous?"

"Not if Julian's workin' with the Alliance, Mal. Means ever'one's gonna know, not just a few," Michael replied as he relaxed. After a sip, he scowled. "Never liked the name Julian. Puts me in mind o' a few bad dudes had to deal with."

"Ain't gonna help, ya tellin'," Jayne said. "Thought ya wasn't int'rested in makin' a name, 'cause it gets attention."

"Ya can stop actin' like a dummy, Jayne."

Cobb looked at him, then nodded. "Awright, but don't say ya weren't warned. They'll talk, sure as we're sittin' here. Ya about guaranteed that." Mal nodded as Jayne spoke, and watched Michael, who surprised them by smiling.

"Ain't the first time I played folk, Jayne. Played an Admiral once, an' he looked _stupid_ when it was over. Let the word out myself, just to make sure." He nodded after the brothers. "_Bettin_' on 'em spreadin' the word. Reggie hears, could make him leave Mal alone. Well, take off some heat, more like. Used to takin' risks; used to be my job, once. 'Sides, we's family, an' stickin' my neck out for family's what I do, feel I gotta. An' might make some wants to be trouble stop, think an' maybe say hell with it. Can handle pros; amateurs just get in the way."

Mal found himself nodding with admiration, and saw Jayne do the same. "Yep, bet ya coulda' made Reggie's life miserable, ya was with us, Michael."

Whitmer snorted. "Please. He's a clod, just like plenty o' Union boys back on Earth-that-was. Wasn't more'n three brains between 'em all, an' too many was society types. None o' 'em had a clue about war, an' proved it," he sneered. "Reggie's one' o' them, an' don' need to see or hear to know. What he put ya through said it all." He glanced at his watch. "Work oughta' be done. Can get registered, an' check to see if someone wants a ride, or sommat."

"One more beer, an' it's on me," Janye said, startling Mal. "Gotta give a man credit fer playin' 'em like his guitar, Mal." He looked at Reynolds and added, _"Dong ma?"_

"Can't argue, Jayne. Nothin' else, folk can get along without bein' hassled. Ain't a bad thing." Reynolds looked at him and said, "Yep, takin' ya seriously's gonna happen, 'less ya do sommat to change my mind."

* * *

When Mal, Jayne and Michael returned, they found passengers embarking and cargo being loaded. "Whoa. We miss somethin'? Weren't gone _that_ long."

Zoe walked to the ramp's end and said, "People movin' to Kerry. Want a new start, an' ain't half filled-up."

"How they payin'?" When the others looked at him, Jayne said, "What? This a workin' boat, right?""

"Coin, supplies an' some work. One's a mechanic; his wife's an environment specialist. Both was on a trade ship got stuck here. Rest are just regular people." Washburne glanced back. "Good folk, sir."

Mal nodded. "Good to hear." He turned to Michael. "Give 'em a lookin' over?" Whitmer nodded. "A'right. Could be things is lookin' up." He looked around, then said, "Fanty an' Mingo said Tracey's fam'ly wants to move, an' has coin. Think we can do it, this goes right, Zoe. Kinda owe it to him, _dong ma_?"

Zoe nodded. "Can't hurt, sir. 'Side from what he done, was a good troop."

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to see a man who looked like a mechanic standing nearby. "David Morrison, Captain. I was told my wife and I could work our passage. Where can we stay?"

"We got deck space, but didn' seem right, sir."

"Happens there's one crew berth open," Mal replied. "Y'all can have that. This is Jayne, an' this is Michael, two good men to have at your back. Ya got questions, Zoe, Michael, Kaylee or River's like to have the answers. Be givin' the 'Welcome aboard' speech after we leave atmo. Ya good?"

Morrison nodded with a smile. "Fine, sir. You remind me a little of Captain Davis."

Mal looked at him in surprise. "_Wanderer_'s not flyin'?"

"She had a breakdown when we landed. Won't be fixed for a month, so we're getting work where we can. Kerry needs help in the mines; the machinery and underground systems. We'll be back, and off again."

"Well, might stop by an' see him, got a chance. Y'all can move in." Morrison nodded and left. Mal said, "When we set to leave, Zoe?"

"Two days, sir. Could use a longer break, an' maybe set up more runs. Word's out about _Brutus_ and _Walden_, so trade's pickin' up." She glanced around out of habit, then asked, "We goin' back to Persephone an' Eavesdown any time?"

"When we get word, not afore."

"Right." Washburne turned to Michael and said, "Might be a problem. Recognized a couple o' former Browncoats might'a served where your idents say. Might want to check, get your story straight."

"Thanks, Zoe. Will do. Mind if I pilot this trip, Mal? Like to make a full run."

"Work it out with River. I just own the boat." Mal went aboard, and returned in a few minutes, carrying a small satchel. "Jayne, get 'em settled, an' keep an eye out." He looked back and said, "Still got a berth for you an' Brath. Want it?"

"Sure. Been waitin' for ya to ask. Ain't gonna seem as I'm expectin' more'n should have, an' weren't a problem. We'll move when ever'one's settled." Whitmer smiled. "'Sides, don' wanna see what bein' so close to the reactor's gonna do to our kid."

"Shieldin's better'n ya might think, but understand. Come on. Might need your people skills."

"After Fanty an' Mingo, ya sure 'bout that?" Jayne looked at Mal as though he was hurt. "Why not me or Zoe?"

"Need y'all to keep an eye out. Still gotta be careful after Dobbs, _dong me_?" Mal shrugged. "Might have to talk or shoot our way out. Either way."

"On an Alliance world." Michael gave him a baleful glare. "Thanks for the vote o' confidence."

* * *

Michael sighed to himself as he and Mal finally made it to the head of the line. _Bureaucracy's about the same, 'verse' to 'verse_, he thought. _Kinda sad_. We watched as other folk needing government services stood in their queues, looking about as bored as he felt. He didn't find it very amusing, but it was oddly comforting.

"Next, please," said a young woman whose demeanor and expression all but screamed _government functionary_ to Michael. "What can I help you with?"

"Need to have my ship registered, proper, ma'am," Reynolds answered. "Weren't able to change it over." He passed the small satchel over when she reached for it. He stood there watching as she studied the papers, then called up the information. _Steady down, Mal_, he heard in his mind. He gave Michael a rude gesture behind his back as he thought, _Cain't speed this up none, an' hate bein' here, even when I ain't in trouble_.

"Well, everything seems in order. If you'd fill out this form, I can help the man with you," she replied.

"Thank ya, kindly. Could I stay here? Won't take long." Mal moved to one side and began writing as Michael stepped forward. "Need to replace lost ident," he said shen the woman looked at him. "Name's Julian DuValle."

"Just one moment. Ident number?"

"Never could r'member it. Sorry," Michael replied with an embarrassed smile as Mal glanced at him out of the corner of one eye. It took a few minutes, nearly enough for Reynolds to finish his work when she returned and said, "You do get around, Mister DuValle, and you're easy to find. If only everyone else was," the woman complained mildly with a lopsided grin. "Here you are. That will be one-fifty-seven forty."

Michael took out some paper, counted and exchanged it for the card. "Thank ya. Thank ya very much." The woman eyed him, then printed out a receipt. When he received it, Mal was finished. "All yours, Mal." He stepped aside and let Reynolds endure his own wait.

The process took some time, as Mal hadn't been too conscientious in his record-keeping. The woman – Janice Darlington, by her name tag – pointed to all the charges and what they were for, after she'd told Mal the cost: "Five-fifty-nine sixty." Mal's reaction prompted her to add as she tallied the charges, "You didn't file on-time, and your records aren't as up to date as they should be. I took the time to do that, and you're good to go. All in order, and unquestionable. What your business there isn't mine."

Mal looked at her curiously. "Thought ya'd report some o' my unseeming business."

Darlington smiled. "It might not look like it, but I've heard it all. 'Smuggling? How could I tell, the boxes were sealed.' 'Stolen? I bought them fair and square!' And more like it. You're an honest man, as much as you can stand, and I've seen plenty of people in your shoes, Mr Reynolds."

Mal nodded with a little smile. "Happens that's true, ma'am. A'right here ya are, hurtful as this is." He handed over the money reluctantly, which made her smile. When she returned with the updated recods and Mal's receipt, she said, "At least you didn't explode. That's a plus." She nodded and smiled. "You're good to go. Have a nice day."

"After this, couldn' help it." Whitmer and Reynolds walked outside, half-expecting to hear some Fed say, "Stand down!" They didn't breathe easy until they were back in the Docks. "_Whew!_ What the _di yu_ happened back there?"

Michael smiled as he paused at a vendor's cart and bought two sandwiches and two beers. "Did a little work on her, Mal. Nice sort to start with, but kinda 'pushed' her into ignorin' a few things. Kinda surprised to find a clerk-type actually wants to help, 'stead o' the usual. Don' last very long."

Mal sipped his beer after a bite of sandwich. "Okay. What about the ident? Didn' think ya needed 'em, after Persephone."

Michael chuckled humorlessly. "Intelligence, Mal. If DuValle's workin' for Reggie an' Blue Sun, need to find out where he been, an' such. Might could predict him."

Mal nodded. "Info's always good to have." He glanced at the sun. "Thinkin' we's about ready."

"Thinkin' the same. Gonna take a turn aroun' _Serenity_ afore we leave. Make sure ever'thin's still bolted down tight."

Mal snickered. "Thinkin' Kaylee beat ya to it. Girl loves that boat. Don' wanna lose her."

"Won' never happen, Mal. Seen her kind afore. Best kind o' Engineers do the same. Y'all are fine." They finished their snack and returned to _Serenity_'s berth to find they were ready to depart. "Be done in a few," Michael said as Mal walked aboard to find the cargo deck neatly arranged, and Jayne waiting.

"Ever'thin's ready, Mal. Michael doin' his walk?" Mal blinked and nodded, and Cobb continued, "Kaylee's done hers, an' said we's ready." He shook his head. "Never seen a pair cared about a ship like them. Ain't had a worry since joinin' ya, neither."

"Works out," Mal said as Michael closed the hatch behind him. "Good?" When Michael nodded, Mal said, "Good. Git fer Kerry, an' we'll see what comes next." When the engines started, he flinched. "River, would ya mind if'n I say it first?"

Her voice had a smile in it as she said over the intercom, _"Save time here for fun time there, Mal. Ain't that right?"_

Reynolds nodded as Michael chuckled. "Guess there ain't no kids left on my boat, least for a spell. Ain't sure how to deal with it."

"We'll take care of that, I'm sure," Michael replied. "See ya on the bridge, Mal."

* * *

Acknowledgements: Lyrics to _Love Song_ by Nicklebag (Mas Feedback) © 1997 The Lizard Group. All rights Reserved.

_Highlander: The_ _Series_ characters © 1992-1998 Davis-Panzer Productions, Filmline International, Gaumont Télévision. All Rights Reserved.

Quote from _The Outlaw Josie Wales_ © 1976 The Malpaso Company, Warner Bros Pictures. All Rights Reserved.

A/N: There aren't any published lyrics to _Love Song_, and I had to listen carefully several times. They're as close as I can get them. Sorry this took so long; a little writer's block, and internet problems. And still some set-ups to get straightened out. Shiny.

I actually have a cat named Mara, and she does what I described. And that's all that matches. _Heh, heh, heh_.

Chinese phrases

_di yu_ – hell; _dong ma_ – Understand?; (_Xiao) mei-mei_ – (little) sister; _pi gu_ – ass; _Dan nang_ – I'm certain of it; _Fahng sheen –_ Don't worry; _hundan_ – bastard; _jung chi duh go se dway_ – steaming crap pile; _wan mei_ – Perfect; _Go se – _shit; _qingwa cào de liúmáng_ – frog-humping sumbitch; _Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze – _Son of a drooling whore and a monkey;_Tah-mah-duh __– _fucking; _Ai ya_ – Oh, God; _meiyou muqin de xiao gou_ – motherless cur; _Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ – What the hell!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: An' now it gets interestin'. Prob'ly sooner'n expected.

* * *

Chapter 7 – _Burn the land and boil the sea, You can't take the sky from me._

Mal stood on the catwalk and looked down at the passengers after they'd finished gathering what they'd need for the trip. "Have y'all's attention, please?" They looked up expectantly. "Gonna be three, maybe four days to Kerry. Don' expect any trouble, though. Some o' ya likely be wantin' to stay here, watch your belongin's. Ain't a problem, but askin' ya don' open anything ain't needed. Eatin' area's open to all, but try not to crowd in all at once." Everyone chuckled, and Mal smiled a little. "Engine room, bridge an' personal quarters are off limits. Mister an' missus Morrison's gonna be workin' their way, an' I'm askin' ya don' bother 'em too much." He leaned down on the rail. "Any questions?" A woman's hand rose. "Yes."

"Heard there was Reavers hittin' ships in the area. We gonna have a problem?"

"Shouldn', but can't say won't. What y'all prob'ly heard was some raiders fakin' as 'em. Ran into and took 'em, so they ain't a problem no more. Can't say ain't gonna happen, but they never come this far in, so chances are good we won' see any." Mal paused. "We do see 'em, don' fret. Had our share o' run-ins with 'em, an' ya can see we's still here. Won't let 'em take this boat, _dong ma_?" He saw everyone nod with relief, and continued, "A'right. Those wants to live here can. Those wanna have rooms can, but might be a little close. Won' be all that long a trip. Just take it easy, an' we'll get ya there." He straightened. "Anythin' else?" When their heads shook he said, "Good. Won' be long."

Reynolds turned and walked into the dining area to find Michael sitting at the table, eating a sandwich as he read through the information from his identity card. "Thought ya wanted to pilot."

"Do, but River said don't work too hard," Michael replied after swallowing. "Kinda annoyin', bein' told that by a kid her age, Mal," he finished with a wry grin. "'Specially at _my_ age."

Reynolds smiled. "Happens she done that to me a time or two. Ain't a thing. Plenty o' trips to make, an' time to get good at it, _dan nang_." He sat down after pouring himself some coffee. "Got any problems?"

Whitmer shook his head. "Nope. They's all good folk, Mal. The ex-Browncoats are lookin' for a new start, same as the rest." He looked out the door, then back at Mal. "No need for us tellin', 'less there's a need. Guessin' most wants to leave it behind 'em, maybe even forget. Gonna play that way."

Mal nodded. "Makes sense. Don' wanna let go. Ain't sure I can." He cleared his throat, then said, "What'd ya think o' my speech?"

Michael smiled. "Could get elected to Parliament, ya wanted." When Reynolds scowled, he chuckled. "Loosen up, Mal. Got a way with folk, an' ain't a bad thing. Kept your men together, an' what keeps Zoe with ya. Could'a been you an' her, Wash didn' show. Seen it more'n once, but not often." He leaned back and put his feet up. "She's a good one, Mal, better'n some sergeants deserve, better'n most men deserve. Wash was luckier'n he knew, _dong ma_?"

Before Mal could reply, Morrison and his wife walked in. "Help y'all?" Reynolds asked.

"When can we get started?"

"Prob'ly tomorrow," Mal answered. "Might be we don' need y'all, but ain't gonna make a thing about it. Between Michael an' Kaylee, we got it covered."

"Maybe so, Captain, but think we can do sommat," Mrs Morrison replied. "Scrubbers need a lookin' at; can smell old food." She nodded at her husband. "David could improve engine efficiency, ya don' mind. Been on _Fireflies_ more'n once."

"'Preciate it," Mal replied. "Ya can, when we's on course. Fair enough?" They nodded. "Good. Y'all get settled in, an' see from there." As they left, he said, "Said ya might put in terminals, we wanted. When ya plannin' on it?"

"On the way to the next job, Mal. Got what I need, or just about. Ain't a thing," Michael replied as Zoe walked in. He glanced at her, then did a double-take. "Ya look a mite peaked, Zoe. Ya all right?"

"Bit queasy, but should be okay," Washburne replied. "Might see Simon, it gets bad." She looked at Mal, then at Michael. "Sir, got a question." She looked at Michael significantly. "Kinda private."

"Ain't to a reader, an' prob'ly know Mal's answer."

Zoe shrugged, then joined them at the table. "Sir, there ever a time River scared ya? Was a time she made me more'n a mite nervous, leastwise before Miranda."

Mal sat back, a hand over his mouth. "Twice," he said. "First was the Maidenhead; cleared the place herself, Zoe, an' if Simon hadn't shown, she might'a – no, _would'a_ shot me." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. "Second was when the blast doors opened, an' there she was, dead Reavers all 'round, ready to go after the Purple-bellies, an' wasn't sure she couldn' take 'em. Scared me more'n ever wanted to say." He glanced at Michael. "You?"

"Know better'n River prob'ly knows herself," Michael replied as he lit a cigarette. "Not scared o' her. Know what she can do, an' got a small advantage." He shook his head. "Scared more o' what was done to her, Mal. Kind o' folk would do that to a young girl. Y'all recall how she was, after the record played?" Mal and Zoe flashed back to River's answer to Simon. _"I'm all right," River said as she gathered her composure. She turned her head, her expression of awe and realization, and her voice filled with wonder as she looked at Simon. "I'm_ all right_."_

Michael nodded as their faces changed. "Prob'ly scarier now than afore. Ain't in full control, but she will, an' ever'one watch out. Jayne learned the hard way, an' might be skittish, but will go away. Simon's still not sure about her, an' Kaylee cain't see the bad in nobody." He paused thoughtfully. "Dunno 'bout Inara. Would'a' loved to hear what Shepherd Book thought, an' guessin' Wash never worried."

"You, Brath an' Clarissa?" Zoe asked.

"Heard me; Brath's the same. Clarissa likes River; can see in her eyes. Like the sister she never had." Michael leaned back and looked at the overhead. "Ain't gonna do more'n take a day at a time. She _can_ be fixed, but has to do it herself. No one can help, other'n me, an' gotta watch my step," he said as Mara jumped into his lap and head-butted his free hand. "Oh, a'right. 'Scuse me, Mistress wants attention."

As Mal chuckled Zoe asked, "Where'd she come from?"

"Snuck aboard 'fore we left for the docks. Killed a nice rat, an' was that," Mal said as Michael scratched the cat's ears before slowly moving down her backbone. "Ain't sure what she's about, but ain't gonna worry. Only a cat."

Michael stopped when he though he heard a note of amusement in Mara's purring. "Gonna cause me problems?" he murmured as he resumed. She looked at him steadily, seemed to shrug and laid across his arm, purring as she watched Reynolds and Washburne. She curled up and closed her eyes. "That's me, a cat bed."

Zoe chuckled. "Don't sound like a problem, long as she knows to come back on time."

"Ever had a cat, Zoe?" When she shook her head, Michael continued, "Keeps their own time. They's either in a _big_ hurry, or not at all. Ain't a closed door they like. Ever'where and ever'thin's theirs; includes you, _dong ma_?"

"The cat who walks by hisself, an' all places alike to him?" Mal asked.

"_Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ First a poem, now he reads whole stories," Michael said, earning him a glare. "Gotta rein him in, Zoe, 'fore he goes to college or sommat an' gets edjumicated. Who knows what could happen."

Washburne shook her head with amusement. "Y'all's on your own, Michael. You too, sir." She paused, then looked at Michael appraisingly. "Gonna have to see ya in action, if'n you're as good as ya are smart. Still don' believe it."

"Learned _Serenity_ right quick," Mal agreed.

Michael nodded. "Could be bad, we get in trouble that deep. Ain't gone to the Fox's extremes; don' wanna get close, neither. Time or two he wiped out whole worlds, Zoe," he replied softly. "Promised myself an' friends wouldn' go that far, an' kept it, so far. Don' wanna break it. Got my pride an' reputation to think about."

"Worry when comes to it." Mal emptied his coffee and stood. "See y'all at lunch. Got captainy things to do," he said with a quick smile. When he left, Michael asked, "What brought the question, Zoe?"

"Change in her. Went from not knowin' who or where she was half the time to more like a predator, scopin' out prospects. She was lookin' at the passengers, her eyes cold an' calculatin'." Washburne shivered. "R'minds me o' how Longshore looked at Mal. Like was already dead."

"We'll get him," Michael said. "Might take a while, but can't exactly hide. Same for us. Gotta work, can't stay clear forever." He paused and lit another cigarette. "Have to check Cortex, find if'n the warrants still stand on Simon an' River. Ah, _go se_; could'a asked Jim, an' plum slipped my mind." He stroked Mara as she slept for a few moments, then shrugged. "Ain't bad, just gotta watch out, is all."

Zoe looked at him steadily. "Sounds like you think they can't find you, Michael. You that good?"

"An' they ain't. Been doin' sneaky things for a long time, an' don' aim to stop, 'less there ain't a need." He grunted a laugh. "Never happen. Too many likes to snoop."

River looked in and said, "Thought you wanted to pilot this trip, Michael." He pointed at Mara, and River smiled. "Oh." She walked over and reached out to the cat, who suddenly woke, jumped up and hissed, glaring at River as though she was a wild dog. "What's with her?"

Michael soothed Mara, gently scolding, "Stop that. Make friends." He watched as Mara carefully sniffed River's outstretched hand. "There. Wasn' so bad, right?" Mara consented to some scratching, then left the table to wander the cargo area after allowing Zoe to stroke her a few times. "Don' get it," Washburne said as she stopped to play with one of the children.

"She didn't meet me earlier," River said with a shrug. "It's okay. Coming up?"

"Now I got a free hand," Michael agreed with a smile. "Be right along." When Cobb left, his face changed with an expression of careful thought. "Somethin' ain't right, Zoe. Mara acted like River's her worst enemy. Never had a cat did that. Should'a snarled at you, but didn'."

Zoe looked out the door, then shrugged. "Maybe you're bein' paranoid. Said you was Intel; might be you're seein' what ain't there, 'cause you can't help it."

"Tol' the admiral that, once; never been told myself, 'til now," he replied as he finished his coffee. "Ain't gonna bother, 'less somethin' comes outta it. Be on the bridge." Zoe nodded as he left, then closed her eyes and re-played Mara's reaction to River, and agreed there was something wrong. She stood and left, looking for Mal. Even if it was a false alarm, she had to tell him, and he always listened.

Mal nodded when Zoe finished telling him what happened. "Could be. Sommat ain't right about that cat. Like she _knew_ just what to do, get me to let her stay aboard. Seems she _picked_ Michael, too. Don' know what it means." He sighed. "Wishin' Shepherd Book was still here. Might be he knew more'n sommat o' Alliance doin's, an' maybe more. Puts me in the mind o' the Operative. Wonder what he done made him leave, that's true."

"No tellin', sir, an' can't find out. Ain't sure wanna know, truth be told," Washburne replied. "Like to remember him as we knew him, 'stead o' wonderin' who an' what he was."

Mal nodded, then looked down when something brush against his leg. Mara looked up at him, her eyes wide. _"Mmrrr?"_ Reynolds reached down, gently picked her up and set her in his lap. "Ain't no one tol' ya ain't polite to spy? An' how'd ya get in my bunk?" Mara sat down and just looked at him, as though saying, _Ni shi bai chi_. "Huhn. My boat, an' get no respect," Mal said as she laid down and curled up in his lap, purring as he stroked her fur. "Yep. Mistress is right."

"Don' seem so bad, sir."

"See when I gotta stand up." Mal looked forward. "Michael pilotin'?" Zoe nodded, and he continued, "Have him an' Kaylee watch the Morrisons while they helps. Can't see anyone leavin' their boat, _dong ma_? Ain't forgot them as came along an' got to be trouble."

"No worries, sir. Might not take kindly to it, but like to think they understand. Only three days."

"Lot can happen in the Black. Don' need to tell ya, neither."

* * *

The trip to Kerry was as routine and uneventful as Mal had hoped. He wasn't expecting trouble, but it eased his mind when the world came into view, and they began their descent burn.

His concerns about the Morrisons were unfounded: They'd both helped upgrade _Serenity_'s systems, making the environment systems and engines more efficient. Michael admitted he'd actually learned something from them, and Kaylee enjoyed the company of folk who spoke her language. From what he saw, they enjoyed the company, too. As Morrison said after a long session, "Always good, talkin' to folk don't need things explained over-much."

Michael and River were in their places. Whitmer had moved Wash's dinosaurs to the forward lounge area, where he said they'd have room to kill each other without disturbing anyone else; River had rolled her eyes, but smiled. Michael had also said they'd go back where they belonged after this trip.

Mal stood behind and between the control consoles, watching his pilots. He wondered what Michael and his crew were like as he and River moved in perfect concert, no words or glances between them. They flew _Serenity_ with a competence and grace he could only envy, but he knew she was in the best of hands.

"ETA twenty-five minutes, Captain," River said. "How long are we staying?"

"Just long enough to get supplies an' cargo," Mal replied. He started when Michael closed his eyes, but remembered what Brath said a few days ago. "Don' let anyone see ya, Michael. Won' wanna ride with us. Ain't all the most understandin' type, _dong ma_?"

Michael snickered. "Spoilsport. A'right, Mal. I read ya: No freakin' the mundanes." Mal blinked, then nodded thoughtfully. "Like things ain't strange to start with," he agreed. When he saw they were still on the beam, he grunted and left.

"How long do you plan to keep that promise?" River asked. Michael held up crossed fingers, and she giggled like the school-girl she used to be. "Don't you have any shame?"

"'Shame.' Oh, yeah; what runs off me like water from a duck's back," Michael replied with a smile, his eyes still closed.

"Good thing it's y'all talkin' this way, 'stead o' someone else," Zoe's amused voice said from behind them. "Might be tempted to shoot to save my skin. Ain't jumpin' ship; was here first."

"Good thing we can count on ya to stay focused on what's important, Zoe," Michael replied as he opened his eyes. "Could be we'd have to replace ya, an' that'd be a _fight_." He smiled, and was surprised when she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Ya all right?"

"R'mind me o' Wash, sometimes," she replied in his ear. "Good man, him an' you. Got no worries." She glanced to see River's wistful smile. "Goin' to be hard, gettin' one to match, but can wait. Worth it."

"Siddown, 'fore ya embarrass me."

* * *

Mal walked into the cargo bay to find Jayne sitting inside a circle of children, who watched and listened intently. Mal paused and heard Jayne saying, "An' Lil' Red Ridin' Hood said, 'What big _teeth_ ya got, Gramma.' That's when the Wolf stopped fakin' an said, 'All the better ta _eat_ ya with!'" He went from a soft and conspiratory voice to a full out yell that startled the children into frightened squeals, which were followed by embarrassed giggling. Mal shook his head and headed aft, thinking, _Ain't sure wanted to see that_.

He found Simon and Brath in the dining area, poring over some printouts. "What's this?"

"Ain't my sister," Brath replied with a grin. "Goin' over specs o' the medical equipment Michael an' I brung. Might be able to build some o' what Simon needs to use ever'thin' at full range."

Mal blinked. "Still cain't get over how you an' Michael's changed. Like ya was born here, 'stead o' droppin' in on us."

"Good. Don' wanna be noticed, _dong ma_? Not 'til we's ready," the dragon replied as Mara hopped onto the table and sniffed curiously at the papers. She sniffed Brath's hand suspiciously, as though not believing her nose, then consented to some petting. She moved to Simon's elbow, rubbed against his arm and settled onto the other papers, purring contentedly.

Simon looked at her with mild irritation. "So it's true. What you want to read next will have a cat lying on it, if you're not careful."

Brath chuckled as she reached over and scratched the cat's ears. "Good thing Vanessa, Mona or Trieva won' fit on a desk. Be right awkward, tryin' to get Michael's attention that way."

Mal did a double-take from the kitchen, nearly spilling his coffee. "What? Ya jokin'?"

Brath's smile turned decidedly evil. "How I convinced him to bring me along, this trip. Laid down across his seat, an' wouldn' move 'til he agreed. Wouldn' work twice, but once can be plenty."

Mal gave her a long look. "Ain't askin'. Might find out, an' ain't sure can handle it."

_"Arrivin' Bayville docks in ten minutes,"_ Michael's voice said from the overhead speakers throughout _Serenity_. _"Like to thank y'all for flyin' with us on Serenity Air."_ Brath giggled.

"Gettin' silly as a school-girl," Mal said to no one in particular.

* * *

Mal, Jayne and Michael watched as the passengers loaded their belongings onto a cargo slip that was heading for Silverton. Besides the metal the town was named for, they also mined gold, platinum and other, similar metals that veined the large copper deposit. Mal wondered about the conditions reluctantly; he'd never forget the hellish conditions on Tartarus' surface, or below ground. _Got to be better'n what Zoe an' me had to live through_, he thought.

Michael watched Reynolds as he recalled what he went through, his face impassive, but his eyes sparkled angrily. _That ain't right. Comes the time, gonna fix a few things, folk an' places. Alliance combines worst o' the U.S. an' China, an' Parliament lets it happen. Ain't gonna let this go by_.

Jayne noticed Mal's and Michael's eyes and thought, _Nope, what happened ta Mal weren't right, no how. Ain't sure they can fix it, but ain't gonna let 'em down_. He wondered at that thought, then shrugged. _Mebbe bein' a saint ain't so bad_.

Mal shook himself and said, "Gonna look for cargo. Shouldn' need any work done, and the supplies keeps us flush." He turned to Michael. "Gonna find what ya need?" Whitmer nodded. "Good. Ain't spendin' more time than we gotta."

"Aw, Mal, still ain't had a proper honeymoon," Cobb complained.

"Goes for me an' Inara," Reynolds agreed. "Ain't sure as it's here. Want sommat nice, but outta the way. Gotta be careful, 'til we find out if'n anyone on this boat's still wanted, _dong ma_?" Jayne sighed and nodded. "Know you an' River, an' Simon an' Kaylee wants the time. Gonna see we get it, but not if lands us in trouble."

"Awright, Mal." Jayne smiled and shook his head. "Funny. Never wanted ta stay longer'n took ta get cargo or spend myself broke, kinda anxious to go. Now, wanna show River as good a time as can. Don' know when it started, neither."

"Like Zoe said, just creeps up on ya," Michael added. "Don' worry 'bout it. Get us some time, we gotta head out to Salisbury." _Be checkin' for warrants, sure as anything. Time to start hackin'_, he thought.

Mal nodded, even as he said, "Hope not. Ain't much there, an we don' need a lot, but kinda empty."

"We'll get our time." Michael looked back as Kaylee walked out, carrying a sheaf of papers. "Ready, _xiao mei-mei_?"

"Betcha. Know where ta go, find what ya need, Michael," Tam replied. "Might see if'n can stock up a little, stuff we can't find ever'where."

"Kaylee, ain't a thing we need. Got it all off'n the gunship and _Walden_, didn' we?"

"Here." Kaylee gave him a list. "What's at top is okay, but extras don't hurt none. Next we got maybe one o' each, an' gotta replace 'em in sets. Bottom, there's only what we got. No spares. Could be we'll need 'em, an' might not work." Tam paused, then added, "We gotta make a run, say like Ariel to Persephone, might not make it. Wanna be able to run, we gotta."

Michael nodded as Mal returned the list. "Ain't all Reavers an' purple-bellies, Mal. Bettin' they's plenty more like _Walden_ out there. Ain't happenin' again."

Reynolds nodded. "Happens y'all's right. _Serenity_'s runnin' good, an' aim ta keep her that way. Y'all go on, an' do what ya gotta." He smiled thinly. "Just don' spend us inta the ground, _dong ma_?"

"Ain't costin' us, Cap'n."

Reynolds turned on Michael. "Thought I told ya – "

"Don' always listen, Mal," Michael replied as Jayne lost interest in the discussion and backed away. "Told ya ain't gonna be stingy. Money ain't the point for me. Best time is while we can, not have to go desperate, takin' jobs 'cause we got no choice. 'Sides, gamblin' ain't a bad way ta make money, an' those folks didn' mind losin'. Much."

Mal fumed, then relented. "A'right. Y'all's right, an' got used to not havin' parts fallin' off my boat. Just don' take longer'n ya gotta. Might be we get a rush job."

"Will do, Mal." Reynolds watched as Tam and Whitmer walked down the ramp and disappeared into the throng, then turned to Cobb. "Well, let's go see about a job."

As soon as they were out of sight, Michael and Kaylee parted ways. She knew what was needed for the terminals; she'd helped design them, and knew them inside-out. Michael said as they walked down the ramp, "Gotta check on a few things, Kaylee. Be joinin' ya at the shop we picked." He handed her a spare com-badge. "Got trouble, hit it twice. Come in like a storm."

Kaylee nodded. "No worries. Kerry's a good place, ya don' mind purple-bellies. Might settle here, maybe," she added wistfully.

"Ain't no way you're gonna leave _Serenity_, so don't think it," Michael replied with a smile. "See ya in a few."

Kaylee kissed him, and continued on. Michael turned and checked a directory, then walked further into the city's center, moving briskly. He didn't see the small grey form that flitted between people's legs as she followed him.

When he arrived at the library, Michael wondered what the commotion was behind him, then saw when he turned back to look. Mara was perched on the balustrade beside him, washing her ears; behind her several people were picking themselves up from the street and glaring at her. Michael smiled in spite of himself and reached out to scratch her ears. "Ya been a bad, bad girl." Mara simply purred and seemed to smile evilly. "Don't know why you're here, but ya can't come in, I conjure rightly."

"Actually, that ain't true. Don't want _dogs_. Cats don' slobber all over ever'thin' an' ever'one," a voice said behind him. Michael turned to see a familiar face: Wainwright stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes sparkling. "Thought I might find you here," he added as they shook hands.

"You _my_ Watcher now?" Wainwright nodded. "Fair enough. Guess Cassandra's got more pull than first thought."

"Her, Quan and Zita. What brings ya here?" Jim asked as they walked inside, Mara close on their heels. "An' where'd ya get _her_?"

"Jumped ship 'fore we left for the docks. Can't properly 'splain the rest," Michael replied. "My bein' here, said I was gonna hack into Cortex, some time. Best do it here. Limited access from a ship."

Wainwright smiled knowingly. "Like ya told Mal, 'We're thinkin' alike. Can't be good'." Michael chuckled softly. They made their way through the facility, randomly scanning subject cards, or so Wainwright thought. After a few minutes, Michael sat down and slipped in his ident. The terminal lit and read, _Good day, Lord Whitmer. How may I help you?_

Michael cleared the display, familiarized himself with the controls and began researching Alliance law and customs. Jim stifled a gasp at how _quickly_ Whitmer scanned the information; he seemed to read at photography speed. Afterwards, he began a slow, deliberate probe of the system, searching for weaknesses he could exploit. After a few minutes, he said, "Well, have to do it _my_ way. Keep an eye out."

He placed his hands on the terminal and closed his eyes, and Jim gasped when his hands seemed to melt and flow into the console. Wainwright watched between glances around the large room. He couldn't believe how fast the information flickered by on the screen. "Just what in _di yu_ are you?" he whispered.

"Wouldn' ya like to know," Whitmer replied. "Wait 'til we're back aboard. Better have a _serious_ recorder."

Wainwright Watched as the information flickered by, almost too quickly to see. Alliance facilities, stations, ships and some personnel records flipped by, as did several references to Blue Sun. Planetary statistics and resources followed, then wants and warrants. After a few minutes, Michael sighed and his hands restored themselves, after which he composed and sent a brief, cryptic message: _Is there truly nothing left to see?_

Michael stretched, then cracked his knuckles. "That's it. See what happens. Let's go. Gotta meet Kaylee." Mara, who'd been sitting on the arm of the chair watching him, arched her back when he stroked her. "C'mon, Trouble."

Wainwright stood there for a few seconds, looking at the terminal, then followed. He caught up outside as Michael paused to light a cigarette. "What'd I just see?"

"Later. Hmm, can do that, can do other things." Whitmer stared into space for a moment, then shrugged. "Let's get done, and I'll tell ya." Michael led the way, breaking trail, Wainwright and Mara in his wake. They arrived at a ship-fitting shop to find Kaylee haggling away with the steward, who seemed to be losing. They stopped, and Michael watched with a thin smile. "Time to watch a master at work," he said.

The steward threw up his hands in frustration after several more minutes, and snapped, "Awright, _awright_! Take it an' git! Takin' food outta my kid's mouths, ya are!" Kaylee smiled and passed over a smaller wad of paper than Michael expected, then took hold of the cart handle and moved away. She saw them, smiled broader and joined them. "Did real good, Michael. Spent less'n a third." She paused. "Need ammo for the fifty, maybe?"

"I been a bad influence, _dan nang_," Whitmer replied as Mara jumped up and began sniffing at the cart's contents. "What, ya catch rats, track me, an' trip folk, now yer a mechanic?" Mara sat down and looked at him with half-closed eyes. "Never mind." He turned to Tam. "Prob'ly, but ain't sure we can find some an' nobody sayin' nothin', _mei-mei_, 'less'n ya know o' sommat."

"Ask Jayne. Can wait." Kaylee turned to Wainwright. "Back with us, Jim?" she asked with her usual sunny smile. "Thought ya was Alexandra's Watcher."

"Been re-assigned," he replied. "Said afore Michael's worth Watchin'." Kaylee glanced at Michael and smiled wickedly.

"Say it, an' Simon's gonna be sorely vexed at me, spankin' his wife without permission," Michael warned. "Go bother Cap'n Tight-Pants."

"What I think, ya tell him, he'll do it hisself," Wainwright replied. Kaylee's smiled made him add, "Or maybe that's the idea."

"A'right, enough," Michael said. "Gettin' crowded in this gutter. Let's get back an' see if'n Mal's got a cargo, first. Then we'll see, okay?"

Kaylee grinned. "Spoilsport."

Michael smiled back. "Might wanna ask Clarissa or Brath about that one."

"Y'all can't quit." Wainwright rolled his eyes. "Can we go, 'fore we drown?"

* * *

Mal and Jayne walked among the displays, looking for cargo or passengers, and finding plenty of both. It was almost too good. "Look, Mal." Reynolds looked where Cobb pointed, and saw the announcement posted where everyone could see: The "Reaver" attacks around the Red Sun were really raiders, who had taken on more than they could handle. No ship was mentioned, but Mal nodded as he read. While it wasn't specific, the essential facts were true. "Might be we get found out?"

"Could, but don' think so. Only them as been with us might conjure the truth. Ain't mention o' names. Could be anyone."

Cobb looked at him doubtfully. "Hope so. Bein' a saint won' help if ever'one's askin' fer autographs or some such. Like m' privacy, _dong ma_? Won' help River or Simon, neither." When Mal looked at him, Jayne said, "Ya was right, he ain't weak, an' gotta admit, he's okay, get past that stiff front o' his."

"Thought Miranda kinda settled that," Mal replied as they continued looking through he messages.

"Big part, Mal." The mercenary shook his head. "Thought we was all goin' down, but still, 'bout broke my heart hearin' him. Gut-shot, an' all he could worry 'bout was River an' Kaylee. Wanted nothin' fer hisself, right to what we thought was the end. Can't fault a man for that."

Mal nodded. "What ya tol' me don' change my first thought o' him, Jayne. More'n one kind o' strength."

Jayne smile thinly, then said, "Hey, lookie here. Run ta St. Albans, Mal. Decent cargo, an' pay looks real good."

Mal read the message thoughtfully. "Fanty mentioned sommat about Tracey. Wonder what's up with this. Seems kinda convenient, like _aimed_ at us. Might wanna stay clear, check 'em out, first." He nodded to the other displays. "Plenty to choose from, ain't gotta grab first thing comes by." He stopped and wrote on a scrap of paper for a few moments. "Let's get back. Might be we already got some business waitin'."

"Kinda strange, now ya mention. _Unsettlin'_."

They returned to _Serenity_ to find Michael, Kaylee and Wainwright, who were talking to a fairly well-dressed citizen. Kaylee saw them, and motioned for them to come join in. "Captain, this is Bill Baldridge. Got a cargo for St. Albans. This is Captain Reynolds."

The man turned to Mal and held out his hand. "Mutual friends on Boros said ya might be headin' out that way," he said. When Reynolds gave him a questioning look, he added, "Fanty an' Mingo waved me couple days ago."

"Ah, an' what did those fine, up-standin' gents have ta say 'bout us?" Mal asked sardonically.

"What ya take gets where it's s'posed ta go, and ain't many questions." Baldridge smiled diffidently. "Also said decent amount o' coin helps."

"Kinda got us pegged there, Mal," Jayne said with a grin.

"'Fore we get ta business, got to find me a man who has some ammo he wants to get rid o'," Michael said. His eyes drifted to the gun mount briefly.

Mal nodded. "Take Jayne. Knows his guns an' such." He turned back to Baldridge as the two walked away, Wainwright in tow. "Might be we can make the run, dependin' what's goin'," he said.

"Legal, no worry 'bout that," the man replied before spitting tobacco juice into the dirt. "Some older energy converters an' heatin' units I sold to some folk as needs 'em. Can't use 'em myself, an' don' wanna throw 'em out, _dong ma_?"

"Makes sense, Cap'n," Kaylee said. "Ain't a problem. Got what we need for the run," she added, patting the cart, waking Mara, who looked at Baldridge, then curled back up.

"A'right, guess we got a run."

"Figured your costs, y'all's wonderin'," Baldridge said as he took a sack from a pocket. "Should cover, plus a little extra. Fair?" Mal extended his hand, and Baldridge shook it. "Good to know can find a man does business an' don' need a mess o' papers," he finished. "Have the stuff here tonight, ya wanna go tomorrow."

"Thinkin' o' takin' a rest. Ain't had one in a while, an' your customers ain't goin' nowhere," Mal replied. "Prob'ly leave day after tomorrow. That work for ya?" Baldridge nodded. "A'right. See ya then. Good doin' business with ya." Mal watched as the man disappeared into the crowd. "Kaylee, we get that gear aboard, you an' Michael check it _thorough_. Might be he's on the level, but my gut's sayin' sommat ain't right."

Kaylee's smile waned only a little. "Cap'n, ya gotta have faith in people. Shepherd weren't hurt none by it."

"Dunno 'bout that, _mei-mei_. Had faith in me, and look what it brung him." Reynolds shook himself. "Happen's ya both's right, though. Can't keep 'spectin' ever'thin' ta be a trap." He looked at the cart and grinned. "Looks like ya bought the whole shop. Get us a deal?"

Kaylee giggled. "When it happened I didn'?"

* * *

Jayne and Michael threaded their way deeper into the docks, alert but relaxed. "Ya sure?" Whitmer asked.

"Been here a time or two. Man's got just about ever'thin' ya could want, comes to guns an' such," Cobb replied. "Won' be _dirt_ cheap, but ain't thinkin' he gets much call for fifty Brownin'. Cain't move it easy; Feds keep a watch." He snorted. "Thinkin' anyone as buys it's gonna rob a bank or like."

Michael chuckled. "Ain't seen too many who carries one ever' day. Kinda heavy an' obvious."

"Yep." Jayne paused, looked around and nodded towards a small building that stood by itself. "That's the place. Ol' Brown don' do badly. Might have what ya want, maybe more ya ain't thought about." He looked back at Wainwright. "Might wanna get ya a gun, Jim. Thinkin' ya could get caught in the cross-fire, you're with us."

"Got no particular fav'rites," Wainwright answered. "Let y'all choose for me. Can trust ya. Well, think I can," he added with a grin.

"Works for me," Michael replied. "Ya know the territory, Jayne. Might wanna handle introductions."

Jayne walked toward the building, then stopped to read a sign posted on a wall; Michael and Jim joined him, wondering why he was interested in the New Kabuki Players' rendition of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. After a moment, he continued on, saying, "They knows me, but not y'all. Stoppin' there let's 'em get a good look. Jus' don' take nothin' personal, _dong ma_?"

Wainwright nodded. "Good way ta check someone out, they come in with a reg'lar," he said.

"Ain't no flies on 'em," Michael agreed. "Intel and crooks learn the same ways, for diff'rent reasons."

Jayne opened the door and led them inside a darkened anteroom, then stood still in the center of the space. A few moments passed, and a voice said, "A'right, Jayne. Looks like yer friends pass. Come on in." They walked through a door that opened, light streaming out to dazzle them. When the door closed, hands reached from behind and searched Whitmer and Wainwright, removing Michael's guns. "Nice. Thinkin' maybe I'll keep 'em."

"Thinkin' maybe that's a stupid idea," Michael replied. "Thievin' ain't gonna help your business. Get ya killed, too."

"Give 'em back, Jones, an' don' argue," another voice said said from behind the light. "He's right, an' ain't tellin' ya again. Git back ta yer hole." The light dimmed, and a portly man wearing black watched them from behind his desk with gimlet eyes. Footsteps and muttering receded behind them until a door closed. The man looked at them for a moment, then nodded to himself as Michael re-holstered. "Yep, got yerself some good ones, Jayne."

"Happens Mal's got 'em," Cobb replied with a smile. "This here's Michael an' Jim. Good men, Brown."

"Look it. How's the wife?"

"Need a new check-phrase. Got married 'bout two weeks ago, Brown."

_"Gou pi!"_ The man looked at Jayne as though he'd just said he was off to the theatre. "_You?_ Never thought I'd see the day."

Jayne ducked his head briefly. "'S true. Wunnerful girl."

"Well, gotta admit seems ta done ya some good. Lookin' better'n I recall." Brown looked at Michael and Jim. "Seein' y'all's with him, deal ya fair. What ya need?"

Michael cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes, studying Brown. He smiled very slightly and said, "Jayne says ya got fifty Brownin' ya might part with. Need five hundr'd rounds; _like_ a thousand, ya got 'em."

When Brown looked at him, Wainwright said, "Was told I might need a gun. Ain't too partic'lar. Gonna let Jayne choose."

Brown nodded. "Like it when a man comes straight ta the point. Got fifteen hunnerd rounds, ya can ship 'em. Jayne knows where the guns are." He leaned forward on his elbows. "Ammo's gonna run ya 'bout a grain a round, though. Ain't 'zac'ly legal, _dong ma_?"

Michael thought briefly. _Not a bad price_. "Any negotiatin'?" Brown shook his head. "Can do, buyin' an' shippin'."

"Good," Brown replied as Jayne and Jim looked over several handguns spread out on a nearby table. "Got it with ya?" Michael's eyes narrowed again, and he nodded. "A'right. Count it out here." He turned on a bright desk light and watched as Michael counted out the money. "Hmm. Persephone issue. Been there much?"

"Just once. Business."

Brown nodded. "Assay office; can see flecks. Tradin' some metals?"

"None left." Michael set the last bill down, then added a few coins. "Fifteen hundred. Where an' when do I get my ammo?"

"Here an' now." Brown stood up, reached to one side and pulled a tablecloth off two stacked crates. He watched as Michael opened the top crate, removed and studied a few rounds. "Last year's make, an' ya can see the marks. First-grade."

Michael nodded. "Just fine." He glanced to his left as Jayne set a pair of pistols on the desk. "Good choice," he added.

Brown nodded and said, "Jayne always knew guns. That'll run ya twenny-three hunnerd, an' includes ammo an' rig." Wainwright started, and Brown repeated, "No negotiatin'. Take or leave." Wainwright counted out the money, muttering under his breath. When he finished, he said, "Better be worth it."

"Gettin' a good deal. Barkleys ain't easy to come by," Brown countered. "Most was grabbed up, bein' they's about the best side-arms ya can find, short o' Alliance lasers or the Moses Brothers' work. Got one, and ain't lettin' it outta my sight, _dong ma_?" He watched Wainwright buckle the gun-belt on and holster his guns. "Well, ya know sommat. Military? Browncoats, maybe?"

"Maybe," Whitmer said. He looked at the crates after closing the one. "Got a wheel rig?"

"On the boxes." Brown looked at Cobb, dismissing Michael and Jim. "Always good doin' business with ya, Jayne. Y'all come by next time yer here. Might have somethin' for ya to take along."

"Yeah? Will do, Brown. Pleasure." Jayne waited for Michael to set up the wheels and extend the handles on the crates, then nodded and led them out the door. They paused in the anteroom, then exited onto the street. "Did good in there. Kept yer cool."

"Dealt with meaner customers than him," Michael replied. "Got me a list, Jayne, an' he's on it. Can play games all he wants, but tries anythin', gonna have ta find another source. Knows he ain't supposed ta ask."

"His place, Michael."

"Ain't his rules," Jim replied. "Gonna come back an' bite him, _dan nang_."

Cobb shrugged. "Ain't a thing. Got what we wanted. Let's go."

They walked on, not seeing the man who slipped out a side door and into a nearby tavern. Soon, another man sauntered out, his empty blue eyes locking onto their backs, a mean, mocking smile on his face. He nodded and re-entered the building.

* * *

When they arrived, Jayne was grabbed by River, who said, "Come on. We have the rest of today and tomorrow, and I don't want to waste it."

"What?" Jayne said as he was dragged away. He looked into her face, and said, "Oh. A'right."

Michael looked after them with a smile as Mal and Inara, and Kaylee and Simon walked out. "Take it y'all's gonna have a short honeymoon."

Mal nodded. "Yep. Do some shoppin', too. Stuff we'll need later."

"Good. Y'all enjoy yourselves. Me, Zoe, Brath, Jim an' Clarissa got it covered, Mal."

"What's in the crates?" Simon asked.

"Fifteen hundred rounds for the fifties. Might need 'em, might not. Never hurts ta be ready," Wainwright answered. He drew a pistol and handed it to Mal. "Whaddaya think?"

"Barkleys? Knew Jayne could find ya somethin' but, _wow_," Reynolds said. "What they cost ya?"

"Twenny-three hunnerd, includin' ammo an' rig." Mal whistled with admiration. "Guess the man was right."

"A'right. Ain't expectin' trouble, but keep your eyes peeled," Mal said. "Be back day after tomorrow."

"Got it, Mal," Michael replied. "Y'all have a good time. I see ya afore then, me an' Brath's got some spankin' to do." Kaylee giggled as the quartet walked away.

"You're kiddin', right?" Wainwright asked as they stepped aboard and closed the hatch.

"They take me serious, won' find out," Michael said as he wheeled the crates to one side and tied them down. While he was working, Mara emerged, hopped atop the crates and head-butted him with a purr bigger than she was. Michael chuckled and scratched her ears. "I'm here, princess. Ain't goin' nowhere for a while," he said as Zoe descended the steps.

"Recognize those," she said. "Fifteen hundred. Cost ya how much?"

"Grain a round. Not too bad." Zoe's eyes widened. "Yeah, seems too good. Gonna check, just to make sure."

"Captain an' the others gone?" When Michael nodded, Zoe relaxed. "Do 'em all some good. Lunch is ready." She leaned down and petted Mara. "Even somethin' for you. C'mon."

* * *

While the couples were gone, Michael, Brath, Zoe and Clarissa did a stem-to-stern check of _Serenity_, making sure everything was secured. The first evening, Michael topped-up the fifty's magazine, after satisfying himself the ammunition was good; a quick scan confirmed it.

Wainwright took the time to familiarize himself with his guns, with Zoe's help. She showed him how they were _properly_ field-stripped, and helped him code the weapons to him and him alone. "One reason they's so hard to come by, an' expensive," she told him. She also showed him the built-in light and laser-sight. Afterwards, he said, "Well, I don't feel so taken."

Brath and Clarissa checked the food stores and did some shopping, not only for food, but diet supplements for the expectant mothers. When Zoe began to protest, Brath said, "Gonna take care o' yourself, Zoe. Ain't a question, and Simon would agree. Can take 'em, or have 'em shoved down your throat. Ain't like ya can stop me." Washburne accepted fatalistically, and with bad grace.

The second evening Michael and Wainwright spent a long time shut up in the bridge. No one bothered them, as Michael said he had something private to talk about. When they emerged, Jim had a troubled and thoughtful expression on his face. Michael seemed to have had a weight taken from his shoulders. All the while, Mara was with him, as though she could sense his mood, and as they exited the bridge, she seemed to be smiling.

* * *

When the Reynolds, Tam and Cobb couples returned, they found Michael and Zoe speaking with Baldridge, who stood beside a grav pallet loaded with tarp-covered equipment. Michael was saying, "Sure, ain't a thing, but gotta let the Captain know. Don' like plans made an' him not knowin'."

"What about plans I don' know?" Mal asked as the others filed aboard.

"Wanted ta supervise 'em bein' tied-down," Baldridge complained. "Make sure they's set."

"Got more experience at cargo than might seem," Michael replied. "Ain't let nothin' float loose, an' ain't gonna start."

"Michael." Whitmer turned to Mal, saw his expression and stepped back, nodding. "Why so important? Ain't lost a cargo for any reason. Can watch, ya want."

"All I want. Said I had ta wait for ya," Baldridge replied, waving a hand at Whitmer.

"All I said was the man's fussy 'bout who's aboard. Ain't just a boat, it's home," Michael commented.

Mal held up his hands for silence. "Okay. Got both sides, an' y'all's right. Ain't just my home, neither. Got no problem, ya watch, long as I'm here, _dong ma_?" Baldridge nodded. "A'right. Michael, get the gear aboard an' secure. Ya can watch, but stay outta the way. Fair enough?" Both men nodded. "Okay. Let's get a move on. Wanna catch St. Albans 'fore it passes behind Heinlein."

Zoe and Michael moved the grav pallet in, set and locked it down, then checked the gear under the tarp. "It's good an' tight, sir," Washburne reported. "Ever'one worries too much," she added with a sideways glance at Whitmer as he re-tied the tarp.

Mal turned to Baldridge. "A'right?" he asked and got a nod. "Good. Get your gear ta your customers, _dan nang_. Got names?" Baldridge passed over a sheet of paper, and Reynolds studied it. "A'right. We'll see it gets there, safe an' sound." Baldridge nodded again and shook Mal's hand, then walked over to Michael, who accepted a murmured apology. The man left, seeming to have a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Thinkin' sommat's botherin' him, Zoe," Mal said. "Seemin' it's more'n the gear, or some schedule."

"Could be, sir. Seemed right set on gettin' it aboard."

"Michael." Whitmer joined them. "You an' Kaylee check it over thorough. Feelin' I had when saw him afore ain't gone, an' got a little worse. Sommat ain't right."

"Man that pushy's got somethin' ta hide, Mal. Trouble's figgerin' what," Michael replied. "Will do. Gonna take, what a week, ten days there?" Mal nodded. "No problem."

"We stoppin' at the Sky Plex, sir? Pick up mail an' such."

"May as well, Zoe. Just hopin' ain't no bodies waitin'. One was enough."

Washburne smiled slightly. "Ain't a worry sir. We's all that's left." She turned and walked aft as Michael closed the hatch and informed River they were ready.

"Kinda what worries me," Reynolds murmured to himself as Michael closed the ramp and headed for the bridge.

* * *

_Serenity'_s engines flashed brightly as the final course adjustment was made, and her main drive burned, sending her on the way to Heinlein, one of the Red Sun's protostars. St. Albans orbited further in, sometimes being occulted by the body, a configuration Reynolds wanted to avoid, as maneuvering around it would cost more fuel than he wanted to spend. It was, as Michael remembered Lazarus saying, economics stripped to its absolute basics, something he understood, though he hadn't practiced it in some time. _Well, now I get to do just that_, he thought as he secured the controls. He glanced at the plastic dinosaurs and palm trees; Hoban hadn't appeared since their first "talk", and Michael guessed he'd finally moved on. _Good luck, Wash, an' I'll see to it Zoe's all right_.

A movement he saw from the corner of his eye prompted him to say, "Mornin', River. We okay?" When he turned to look, he caught her smile. "Good. Don' need Mal startin'. Shouldn'a fussed about the cargo, but know how he is about _Serenity_."

River nodded as she took the left side seat. "That won't change. Mal's all gruff bluster you can see through, if you know how to look. He's as worried as any father would be about his family." She glanced to her right. "The same as you, Michael."

Whitmer flinched dramatically. "Ouch. Cut me to the quick, ya did," he said with a grin. "My math check?"

"The day your math doesn't check, it's time to find something else to do," she replied with a matching grin. "Besides, if you really wanted me to check, you'd have asked _before_ you made the burn." When Michael shrugged, Cobb added, "Hard to believe you were ever self-conscious, or lacked self-confidence."

"Doesn' show any more, an' left it behind. Had to. Forced on me," he replied after a few minutes. "Y'all read the books, so ya know the whys an' wherefores, but don' help much. Would'a rather never had the job, but weren't my choice. If'n grampa hadn' been killed, I'da' stayed in Starfleet, an' who knows what would'a happened, River." Michael closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Can't change nothin', an' ain't sure I could. Got no idea what might'a been, an' don' matter, now; got my purpose."

"To find and fix what's wrong." River looked forward, then nodded. "You can stop second-guessing yourself. It's working, but it won't be solved over-night. And not just me. As you've told others, you have to be patient."

Whitmer spared her a sardonic glance, then chuckled. "Careful, Albatross, or you might end up bein' my replacement."

"To quote you, _'Not in a million years'."_

"Y'all mind? Got a ship to fly," Reynolds said from the door. "Don' mind philosophical discussions, but after the work's done."

"Work's done. Siddown an' join in," Michael replied. "Next stop, Space Bazaar SkyP lex. Should be there a day early, like ya wanted." Michael sighed dramatically. "An' they say women-folk's demandin'." River giggled, and Michael chuckled after trying to fight it.

Mal sat in the third chair, watching the holographic display. "Ain't much for philosophical things, but can take a swing at it. Ya ain't said much o' yours an' Brath's beliefs. Like ya knew I read the books, or sometin'."

"Can't explain, Mal. Ain't like I _know_, just sommat I can feel it. Happens you an' I ain't all that different. Want to be left alone an' go about our business. Ain't botherin' anyone don' bother us, _dong ma_? Not ever'one gets it, an' don' care."

"We gonna go back to talkin' about Parliament, can stop there. Heard enough."

"No worries, Mal." Michael stood, stretched and walked aft. "Gonna check that gear, an' then start on the terminals. Bettin' the jobs are gonna come, an' gonna take some time. What's longest, 'bout a month?" Reynolds nodded. "Folk can go stir-crazy with nothin' ta do."

"That they can," Mal agreed. As Michael left, he turned in the chair and looked forward. "Thinkin' deep thoughts, darlin'?"

"Not particularly. It was a defense, mostly, against what I was dealing with," River said. "The pieces are coming together, but the picture won't be perfect. There will still be cracks," she finished, sounding a little too much as she used to.

"Real folk got flaws, an' ain't all bad," Mal replied. "Conjure what ya been through ain't broke ya, just made ya stronger. Still got work to do, but nothin' worth havin's easy ta get, an' gotta work ta keep." He stared forward briefly. "Took Miranda to see that, an' ain't sure is only that. Long time comin'."

River left the copilot's seat, walked to Mal's side and hugged him. "It might not ever be right, but it will get better."

Mal hesitated, then returned the hug. "Hope so, Albatross. All we got to keep us goin'."

An alert tone broke into the moment, and River returned to her seat before it registered on Mal that she'd moved. "We've got an Alliance cruiser hailing us," she reported tonelessly.

"Oh, great. Put 'em on." Mal reached for the intercom. "We got company, ever'one. Alliance cruiser. Button ever'thin' up." As he hung up the microphone, a voice said, _"Spaceship _Serenity_, this is IAV _Dortmund._ Stand by for boarding and inspection. Do not attempt to maneuver."_

_"La shi,"_ Michael said as he appeared. "Someone out there don't like us." He looked at Mal. "We stoppin'?"

"Got to. Can't out-run 'em, or the gunships. Gonna have to see what they want, an' hope ain't no warrants." When Michael stopped in thought, then smiled, Mal asked, "They gone?"

"What I could find said they was." Whitmer looked out as the cruiser came into view. "Jus' hopin' _they_ know. Wouldn' be first time troops in the field didn' get the heads-up."

"Like said afore, worry when it comes." Mal nodded to himself, then turned. "Let's go welcome our visitors."

* * *

The hatch opened, and the expected armed troopers stepped in, weapons trained on _Serenity_'s crew. When Captain Harken stepped through, Mal said, "Howdy, Captain. Care tellin' your boys ain't polite aimin' guns at women-folk who's expectin'?"

Harken looked at Reynolds, then at Zoe. He looked behind him. "Stand down." He approached Mal, looked him up-and-down and asked, "All of them?"

"Most. What's this all about?" Mal inquired. "Ain't smugglin', or done any salvage, an' papers is in order," he finished, handing over the satchel, and the rest passed over their idents.

Harken accepted the papers with surprise. "I was expecting you wouldn't be happy to see me again."

Mal smiled grimly. "Ain't wrong about that."

Harken looked at him, then shrugged. "I suppose I deserved that." He opened the satchel, studied the papers, then returned them. "Cargo manifest?" Mal passed over the sheet, and the troopers uncovered the converters and heating units while Harken checked. "Everything appears in order."

Everyone relaxed until a lower officer appeared and murmured in Harken's ear. _He's telling him about Simon and River_, Michael's voice said. _Idiot doesn't know the warrants were canceled_. Harken apparently knew, as he gave the subaltern a withering glare. "I suggest you read the dispatches from last year, Lieutenant," he said in an icy tone. The man withdrew, abashed.

"Then we's done?" Jayne asked.

"Not yet." Harken looked at Michael and Brath. "You two appeared from nowhere, according to these," he said, holding up their cards. "There's history to them, but not in public records."

"That's because we stayed out of sight after the War," Michael replied in his cultured manner. "Imagine, if you will, what sort of stigma and disgrace I brought on my family," he replied in a sour, disdainful tone. "The cost was monetary, social and reputation, and it still wasn't enough. We had to leave, sooner or later."

Harken looked at them, then looked at River and Simon. He returned the idents, paused to think, then nodded as he made a decision. "I'll accept that for now, but I want more of your story. The fact Lord Harrow is involved only makes it more unusual, if not implausible."

Michael nodded. "We can do that, but it may have to wait." He smiled and added, "Happens we got us a job to do." His smile widened when the Alliance personnel blinked as his manner changed. "Now ya know why I was a Browncoat. Maybe was born inta society, but don' mean they's right. Like Mal told ya, was on the losin' side; don' mean we was _wrong_. Plenty goin' on weren't talked about."

Harken flinched, then stepped forward, waving Reynolds and Whitmer closer. "You're referring to Miranda." It wasn't a question.

"Ya ain't the only one was upset," Mal replied. "Happens an Operative lost his faith, an' know that ain't an easy thing. Might be we can ask, we ever find him." He missed Whitmer's half-smile, but Harken didn't. "One day, hope you an' I could be on better terms, if not friends."

Harken smiled a little. "It could happen, and I'd like that. I still owe you for saving my life, and I'm sure you couldn't stand it, either."

Mal nodded. "Happens it's true. We free to go, finish our job?" Harken nodded. "Then we'll see ya when we see ya again." Harken extended a hand, and Mal took it. Both noticed each other's firm grip, and they nodded. Harken turned and motioned his men to follow, and the hatch closed. "Huhn. Figgered there was more. Didn' even wanna search. Sommat's goin' on here," he said as River left for the bridge.

"Usually is, Mal," Michael replied. "Someone ordered him to check, an' he's wonderin' who an' why." When Reynolds looked at him inquiringly, he added, "No, didn' see. Just a voice, an' don' recognize it. Too distorted, an' couldn' see the origin point."

"Kinda much ta ask for," Jayne said. "Ya thinkin' he'll follow?"

"Got no reason to," Mal said as his eyes narrowed. "Ya do somethin' while we was there, Michael?"

"Only broke into Cortex," Wainwright said. "Did some fast checkin'."

"Lookin' for Julian, an' seein' if Simon an' River was still wanted," Michael said when Mal looked at him. "I'da been surprised if nobody noticed. Shouldn'a been able to get in that far, neither. Wonder what Sir Warrick did, now I think about it."

"Well, can think about that on the way." Mal reached for the intercom. "We still on course, River?"

_"We are. _Dortmund_'s changing course. Looks as though they're heading for Boros. I wonder why."_

Reynolds nodded. "Could be anythin', but bettin' it was about Michael's little set-to. Know if an' when they come an' ask. Keep us steady, Albatross, then take a break. Can't spend all the trip there."

_"Will do. Steady on course. St. Albans in eight to ten days, Mal."_

"A'right. See ya at lunch, darlin'." Mal stopped beside Michael, who'd stayed where he was while the others went back to their bunks, or the dining room. "What ya thinkin'?"

"Almost like someone's makin' sure we's goin'. Don' like it." He scratched his arm. "Birthmark's itchin' again. Got trouble comin' our way."

"Maybe, but can't do nothin' about it now. Might as well get workin' on sommat to keep ya busy." Mal smiled. "Kinda lookin' forward ta what games an' such ya got. Gets kinda borin'."

"Take borin' any day, Mal. Could do with more, 'specially after that last trip me an' Brath made. Lost us some friends not long after we met 'em. Avenged 'em, but won't bring 'em back," Michael replied softly, his eyes on the deck-plates. He looked up and smiled slightly. "But ain't gonna dwell on it. I'll r'member 'em an' the time we had there. Like the old sayin' goes, _'This too shall pass.'_ 'Long as they's remembered, they'll live. Ain't gonna let it bring me down."

Mal nodded thoughtfully, then said, "Ya ain't wrong. Ain't forgot the boys I ran with, an' ain't gonna. Better off knowin' and losin' 'em, 'stead o' never meetin' 'em." He stretched and walked aft. "Come on. Think I hear Inara, Brath an' Clarissa cookin' breakfast. Don' wanna miss it."

"Right behind ya."

* * *

Michael and Kaylee spent the first few days building the terminals, then connecting them to _Serenity_'s internal network. After a few hours' worth of testing and troubleshooting, Michael joined everyone in the dining room. "Well, it's done. Take a few hours for 'em to adjust to how y'all work, but ain't a thing. System's smarter'n ya might think."

"Are you saying it's intelligent?" Simon asked. "I've heard of them, but never seen them."

"Depends on your ideas, but smart enough. Ain't sentient, that's what you're thinkin'."

"What?" Jayne asked.

"Sentient. Means it's got a mind an' personality, I understan' it proper," Mal replied as he sipped his coffee. "Ain't sure that's a good or bad idea. Don' need my boat leavin' without me."

Brath chuckled. "Ain't had that happen, but wouldn' be surprised, hearin' about it. Know a few captains that'd get left right quick."

"Like Mal?"

"No, Mal cares about his girl," Clarissa answered. When Reynolds looked at her, she continued, "Can see it, ya know how to look, Mal. Might be I look young, but been aroun' a long time. Seen plenty o' folk, an' can see lots most can't. _Serenity'_s your baby, an' Inara's gonna have to get used to that." She looked at the former Companion, who glanced around, then smiled. "Guess ya have."

"This is home," Serra replied as she took Mal's hand. "How could I want to change that?"

"Very diplomatic," Simon observed with a grin. "You never answered the question."

"She did. Systems have personalities, based on my wife from a long time ago. They's telepathic, too, 'cause she was. Didn' learn it 'til later."

"How'd ya do that?" Jayne asked. "Ain't like ya can copy a mind." Mal looked at him with surprise. "Ain't gonna pretend to be a dummy, Mal. Didn' really go ta school, but ain't stupid."

"Kinda thought so when ya used 'pretentious' properly," Reynolds answered.

"We can sorta copy. Call it engram impressment," Michael replied. "Lyta – or Lisa as I knew her then – was the best thing ever happened to me. 'Bout killed me when she died." He paused, then said, "Got her back, but ain't the same. Y'all know that. In the books."

"How can you live with all that?" Simon asked. "You had to lose so many."

"Didn' know 'til a long time after, Simon. Can't stop, but don' ignore what I feel. What keeps me goin'. Ain't the only one lost anyone, an' don' want them I watch knowin' what it's like."

"Fightin' ta push back the darkness ain't easy, is it?" Reynolds asked. "Can't say we can understan', Michael. Ain't sure we wanna."

"What? We don't?" Kaylee replied. "Seen enough ta guess, Cap'n."

"Ain't even close," Wainwright said. "Guessin' don' get ya near, Kaylee." He nodded to Brath and Michael. "They _know_, an' gotta go through it."

"Not the only ones," River added. "There's darkness you'll never understand, and Michael's right. You don't want to know."

Zoe slapped her hands to her knees and stood up energetically. "Can we bring ourselves down later. Bad things happen everywhere, an' can't help 'em all. Livin' over again won' help nobody. Gotta move on." She looked at Mal. "Sir, you an' the boys can play 'got it worse'n you', but Kaylee, River an' me got a boat to run. Wanna pretend to do your job?"

Mal gave her a twisted smile. "Can always count on ya, Zoe. Happen ta be right. Cain't spend the whole trip feelin' sorry for ourselves." He looked at Michael. "Ya said ain't sentient, so ain't gonna get left. Right?" Michael nodded. "A'right. Let's all see what ya brung, an' get over this, _dong ma_? Worry 'bout what comes, don' let the past bother us none. Like ya said, Michael, cain't be changed, an' cain't know what could happen if we did. Live for today."

"I need to be here?"

"Still got your twin, don'cha?" Cobb said. "Figger ya know 'im best, right?"

"Could be. All depends what happened to him twenty years ago." Michael went to get more coffee, his face nearly blank as his eyes gleamed. "They did the job I'm thinkin', can't be fixed." He looked at Clarissa as he sat. "Might have to send him on another turn o' the wheel. Won't if he's salvageable, but can't promise nothin'."

DuValle looked down briefly, then tilted her head to one side. "Do what ya have to, Snake."

"You got it, Khashi." Michael paused and shook himself. "Never mind. Let's play ball. Ain't played in one gee in a long time."

"Ya know the rules?"

"If there's rules, I never heard 'em," Mal said.

"Oh, Calvinball," Brath said, her eyes sparkling. "We know how that's played." She turned to Clarissa. "What are the rules in Calvinball?"

DuValle smiled nastily. "There _are_ no rules in Calvinball."

"Yep, y'all know 'em," Mal said with grin. "Let's play."

* * *

Michael and Jayne sat side by side on the deck, grimacing and glowering at Simon, who was taking his time checking them out. And smiling. "C'mon, doc, this ain't funny," Cobb griped.

"Shut up," Michael replied. "Was your bright idea, boys 'gainst girls." He gingerly touched the deep scratches on his face. "Shoulda' known ours would take after us." He glared at Brath and River, who stood together, somehow managing to look contrite and smug simultaneously.

"How was I to know they'd check us?"

"Who else'd know how?" Zoe replied with her little smile. "Looks like they was markin' their territory, now I think about it."

"No, was makin' a point," Brath countered. "Needed that ego deflated a little."

"And I ain't a little girl no more, Jayne," River added. "Shouldn't have thought it."

"The face won't be a problem," Simon said as he treated Michael. "The ankle may be another story."

"I'da' landed better, wasn't grabbin' my face," Whitmer said. "How's the arm?"

"Ain't broke," Jayne said with a grimace. "Well, don' _think_ so."

River walked over and sat beside him. "Don't worry. I took care of Simon and everyone before. I can do it again." Michael looked at her, then raised an eyebrow. "No, Munchausen isn't a problem, as long as you behave."

"Why don't that make me feel better?"

* * *

Mal looked back as Michael hobbled onto the bridge and watched him settle into the copilot's seat. "Bored?"

"No, an' I know why, Mal." Whitmer looked forward, then leaned back, his eyes never leaving the Black. "Like lookin' on into infinity, but ain't what folk think. Just more space, as Jayne said. Lets ya think, seein' nothin' with your eyes open." He glanced at Reynolds. "Stare into it too long, your own thoughts can do a number on ya. Take it from – " he grunted a laugh " – a man who's been there once or twice."

Mal leaned back, turned the chair and looked at him. "Dealin' with it takes a lot o' work," he said, and Michael nodded. "How ya deal with it?"

"In my nightmares. Go through hell in my sleep, but can take it. Done worse, when had no other choice, and let it out when I can, usually when I'm fighting." Michael sighed. "Problem is, my fights would kill most folk in a heartbeat."

Reynolds looked forward and nodded. "Gonna be a long trip. Ya ain't gonna pay it any mind?"

"No. I go through this phase every now and then. Be fine."

"How 'bout the foot?"

"I'll heal."

"If you wallow in gloom again, it'll take a while." River's voice startled them. They looked to see her sitting in the third seat, manipulating data with the terminal. "You're supposed to make me better, but you can't do it by taking it all in and keeping to yourself, Michael. You know better than anyone you can't fix everything, and I know it, too. You can't keep your dreams to yourself, no matter how hard you try."

"An' then readers can be a real pain in the _pi gu_," Mal observed. "Got somethin' to do, Albatross?"

"If my chair wasn't occupied, maybe. It's quiet up here."

"That's why we's here, River. It's quiet. Quiet enough to let ya think, or not think," Reynolds told her. "Happens we all got need of it, some time or other. Looks like now was good for the three of us."

"Just us three?"

Michael reverted to his cultured speech as he said, "Not even Brath's worst experiences approach ours, River. She lost her mother and many friends, but she emerged relatively unscathed. They turned you into something monstrous, and destroyed Shadow in the War. I don't need to tell you what I've been through, but you don't know it all. We three have seen the worst that can be done by and to people; it was done to us."

River nodded, then sighed gustily. "'Be careful what you ask; you may not like the answer'."

"That's right," Mal said. He leaned up and began experimenting with the pilot's terminal Michael had installed. "Happens we need to get our minds off this. Wanna play a game?"

"Long as it ain't chess," Michael said. "Tired o' River beatin' me."

"It's not your game," she replied with a smile. "You don't function well within set rules; you can't. You're at your best when you just wing it."

Whitmer looked at her, then smiled. "If that don't 'splain me best, don' know what does."

"'Nother read, or the books?" Mal asked.

"A little of both." River smiled. "Are you going to play, or just talk?"

"Hmm, impatient women-folk's best taken seriously, Mal. Let's play."

* * *

On the sixth "night" since departure, River was up and wandering _Serenity_'s corridors as she once did, but not because of dreams. As before, it was quiet, by sound and in mind. She had learned from Michael how to screen out everyone's thoughts, but it was still an effort. Now, she could think without distractions, or not think at all and not feel as though she was drowning. It was very liberating. As she walked forward into the cargo bay, Cobb listened to _Serenity_'s soft "heartbeat". It was soothing to hear. Everything was as it should be.

There was a scraping sound from the catwalk, and as she turned she was struck by a leaping body, and the fight was on. Her assailant moved with preternatural speed, and complete silence, as did she. Anyone watching would have been awed by the savagery, and the lack of noise.

River watched her opponent carefully through the aborted attacks, then struck when she had an opening. The yowling scream echoed throughout the ship, waking everyone as she tightened her hold and snarled quietly, "Stop fighting me, or I'll break your neck."

When Mal, Jayne, Michael, Brath and Clarissa ran into the area, they stopped in surprise to see River's arm wrapped around the neck of a feline anthropomorphic form. When she saw them, she stopped struggling. "What the – ?" Jayne blurted.

Michael walked toward them, his eyes locked on the yellow-green eyes that seemed to blaze from their grey background. He stopped a meter away, looking her up and down, then took out his tricorder and scanned. He blinked, then nodded to himself. "Let her go." River's arm dropped, and she stepped back, ready to spring. Michael watched as a shimmer passed over the form, leaving a familiar cat staring up at him calmly, then the humanoid form returned. "Care to explain yourself, Mara?" he asked, his cultured speech more precise than ever.

"_Shenme_?" Mal said. "We just see this right?"

"Sure did," Jayne said. "Don' believe it, neither."

The _rat-chack!_ of Zoe's carbine cycling came from the catwalk above as she stepped through the door. "River. Move to your left."

"Stand down, Zoe," Mal said. He joined Michael, who continued to watch the feline. "Thought there was somethin' strange about ya. What's goin' on here?"

Mara looked at them, then nodded. "I think Michael has it figured out," she replied in a calm voice, her tail waving languorously. "You've seen this before."

"That I have. What I don't see is how it's happening _here_. Dimensional shifts aren't a normal feature of organic life-forms. Not even the shape-shifting races we met can do that."

"Will someone explain what's happening?" Simon asked as he stepped through from the dining room to stand beside Washburne.

"I'm a product of Blue Sun's research and development labs. The first successful one, after ten years of work," Mara replied. "As you might have guessed, Julian told them what he could about you, before he lost contact."

"Wait. Ten years? Michael's barely been here three months."

Mara looked up at Simon and nodded. "I don't understand it, either, but that's what I learned, once I was able to gain access to the databases. Somehow, Julian learned what Michael knows through their connection."

"That can't be."

"It's not too different from what I do," Brath said. "Except I don't sense any kind of blue energy." She raised her hands and made a weaving motion with her fingers. Her eyes briefly turned a bizarre shade of red. "Well, it works, a little." She looked at Mara for a few moments, then said, "How long did it take you to control it?"

"About a year."

"What in _di yu_ we talkin' about?" Mal demanded. "Ain't never seen the like."

"Somehow, she can manipulate probabilities, but only in a minor way." Michael walked around Mara, hands on his pistol butts as he looked her over. "Just enough to shift between two related forms. The scan showed only a slight difference."

River walked over to stand by Mal, looking calmly at the felinoid. "They sent you after me, didn't they? I can barely feel the programming." Mara nodded. "But they rushed, and it didn't take."

"Ya sayin' she was sent ta kill ya?" Jayne growled as he leveled his shotgun.

"That's right," Mara replied, her face still. "What better kind of assassin than one who can appear to be something harmless? Think about it."

Michael stopped in front of her, scowling. "I wonder if he was the only source. I recall what Seela told me about the shenanigans in the Frontier, and excepting the quarks, this could be it."

"What ya talkin' about?" Jayne asked. "Somethin' from y'all's home crossed ta here? Don' see how. Ya said only y'all could."

"I'm thinking Alliance tech's a lot higher than we thought it was," Michael replied. "And we're not the only ones who came here accidentally. I'll have to trace Julian, see who he really is. There's no way he could pick anything from me years before it happened, _dan nang_."

"We never found Schwarzchild," Brath said after a few minutes' thought. "Thinkin' he coulda' used it that way?"

"He opened a dimensional portal once. No reason he couldn't again," Michael replied. "And that wasn't all. Somehow, there was a Blue Sun there, and an Umbrella Corporation. I'm beginning to believe it wasn't a coincidence." He looked at Mara. "And Schwarzchild was playing at remaking life-forms."

"So she ain't related to Julian?" Clarissa asked.

"The timelines don't match," Brath said. "Not unless someone's acquired our secrets, and we keep them."

"Meanin' it ain't possible," Mal said as he watched Mara, who simply stood there, watching. "What now? Tried ta kill River, wanted to or not. Don' know as I can trust ya.'

The yellow-green eyes never wavered. "I can help you, Captain Reynolds, and more than just keeping this ship clear of rats. It's all up here," she said, tapping her temple with a shapely finger. The gesture looked very strange; the shape of her head didn't fit. "What Michael can find up here can help River." She looked at Cobb and added, "The exact _same_ programming, but anyone knows one size doesn't fit all."

Michael tilted his head to one side as he watched and listened, while Brath watched him. Mal and Jayne looked back and forth between them, their eyes cautious. "So she really did choose you," Simon said, startling everyone as weapons were lowered when Whitmer waved downward. "This seems all too good to be true."

"Yeah, sure does," Michael said. "But it's true. Can't lie to a telepath; ain't possible, even with trainin'," he added. "Ain't no trainin' works proper, an' no machines block it." He looked into the feline's eyes. "Got your word it's over? No more tries? Won't kill ya, but will drop ya, comes down to it, _dong ma_?"

Mara looked at him in a way that reminded him of Trieva, and he knew before she said the words, "You have my word, Michael. I don't want to be a tool any more. I want to be my own person."

"Could be a problem," Mal said. "Don' need ta say, ain't no one else looks like ya."

"No one bothers to worry about where a stray cat comes from, Captain. I'll get by." The smile seemed completely wrong on a feline face, at least to _Serenity_'s crew.

Michael smiled back. "If'n it helps, take responsibility for her, Mal. Kinda my fault she's here."

"A'right. Ain't like she don't have a place," Mal said. "Been through stranger things, _dan nang_."

"Where's she gonna sleep?" Brath asked. "Can't make her lie on the deck-plates. Wouldn' be civilized."

"We got space."

"If you don't mind, I'll sleep in cat form," Mara replied. "I take up less space." She turned to River, who had slowly shifted from tense to docile. "I'm sorry. You know what it's like."

River surprised everyone by taking Mara in her arms and hugging her gently. "Yes, I do." She tilted her head to one side. "I can feel it. You might want to start now, if you want to get anything useful," she added, looking at Michael.

"I can take a hint. Let's go." Whitmer held out and hand, Mara took it and they walked up and forward to the bridge. "Got nothin' to worry about," he said when Clarissa watched them. "Ya know that."

When they vanished from sight, Kaylee, Wainwright and Inara stepped out. "This just gets weirder an' weirder," Jim said. "Ain't that a pain?"

Brath smiled as she stifled a yawn. "Nope. In terms of a game we used to play, Michael's a Weirdness Magnet. You get used to it."

Inara looked at the hatch for a few minutes, then said, "I imagine it takes some time."

Mal stood there, hands on his hips, then said, "Well, got a job to finish. Let's get some sleep. Think about it later, after the shock wears off." He joined Inara on the catwalk and they returned to their bunk. After they settled down, Mal said, "Noticed ya seemed a mite concerned, Inara. Think we got more trouble?"

He heard the smile in her voice when she replied, "When didn't we have trouble? I'm just wondering what effect she's going to have."

"Cain't tell ahead o' time, but don' think too bad. Just now occurred to me, she was buck naked, an' didn' seem like it. Guess the fur made me think so, but ain't sure that's all, Inara."

"I'm sure that will change. I imagine Simon was drooling about examining her. Three aliens aboard. I shouldn't wonder."

"Three? Oh, yeah. Stopped thinkin' o' that, as Michael an' Brath stay human-lookin'. Prob'ly she stays in cat form. Won' be noticed." Mal felt Inara nod, then listened to her breath slowing as she drifted to sleep. "An' could be useful," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Michael smiled grimly as he moved through the holographic forest. The game was a combat scenario, based in part on _Unreal Tournament_, _Modern Warfare_, _Half-life_ and _Metal Gear_, but without the story lines. He wasn't interested in the campaign, but the segments. He'd created the program longer ago than he cared to think about, as training for the Blackstars when it wasn't correct by anyone's assessment. He could still hear his superior's voice: _"Starfleet is not a military organization, Whitmer! We don't do this kind of thing!"_ And he remembered his reply: _"So you say now, sir. But mark my words: Starfleet will have a severe need for combat skills, and we'll re-learn them at considerable cost in personnel, mater__ì__el and reputation from which we may never recover. Too many times in history nations and people with a common cause forgot the wars and lessons of the past. Once again we're wagering on peace through negotiations, and there are always those who see that as weakness. We'll learn a very hard lesson, if we learn it at all."_

He stopped and listened. He couldn't be sure what he heard was caused by stealthy movements or the wind, and in the artificial environment he couldn't determine who or what by scent. That, he remembered, was the main draw-back. He was as limited as the humans, a thought that annoyed him as much as it chastised him. _It's too easy to look down on them, something I've always despised,_ he thought. He paused. _I wonder if River feels the same_.

_Stay focused, Uncle Mike. And no, I don't. Like you, I wish I could have had the life that was taken from me. It might happen, but not soon._

"Ouch. 'Prick me, do I not bleed'?" Michael said into the comlink. "I'll find you, my pretty, and your little cat, too." He smiled as her and Mara's laughter came through the link.

Aft in the dining room, Mal, Jayne and Clarissa sat with the others, watching the simulation from a "God's-Eye View" perspective as Brath controlled the scenario. The objective was relatively simple: Michael was hunting and being hunted by Mara and River. The two had formed a strong friendship almost immediately after their fight, something that made everyone wonder. Even after settling down post-Miranda, River kept to herself, or stayed with Jayne or the rest of the "family", not making much contact with anyone outside the group. Her bond with Mara surprised everyone, though Simon had smiled. He could see his _xiao mei-mei_ again, peeking through the cool exterior.

Mal glanced at Tam and saw the smile. He didn't quite understand, but he thought the doc approved, and did himself. When River suggested the scenario, her smile was like sunshine, and it touched her eyes for the first time he could remember. When she and Mara passed in the corridors, they seemed like giggly school-girls. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, and it bothered him a mite. He looked at Inara as she squeezed his hand and smiled back at her. "It's okay, Mal," she murmured. "I'm not sure how or why, but I'm not worried."

Mal nodded and returned to watching. He'd never admitted it, but he trusted Inara's feelings and instincts. "Guess there's more goin' on than we can see." They watched as Michael moved through the simulated countryside. He was armed, but only with knives. Mal recalled the practice sessions River and Jayne had with him, and knew he was deadly within six meters. It was something you could see and feel.

Michael moved cautiously, stopping and looking every few steps. He knew River had had intensive training – the Maidenhead vid proved that – but that was all he really knew. He could guess what else she'd been taught, if that was the word for it. She still moved like a cat, silently, with little wasted motion, when she wanted to. He'd had to use his other senses to keep from being surprised by her, and even then he only felt her when she was within a few meters, and Mara was worse. She did it naturally, without thinking. He paused again. _You two didn't meet at the Academy, did you?_ he thought to himself. _It's just barely possible_.

_"I'll never tell,"_ Mara purred. _"You'll have to catch me, first."_

"Be careful what you wish for," Whitmer replied as he slipped to his right. The bushes ten meters to his left moved, and he knew it wasn't the wind. He also remembered some cats hunted in concert, one distracting the prey while the other stalked. He was sure he was being herded, but he had to play the game. However, he'd play it his way. His educated guess was proved right as Mara burst out of the foliage to his rear. He ducked and rolled, and heard her frustrated snarl as she passed above and to his right. As she landed he spun to his left in time to block River's attack, then grabbed her ankle and yanked hard, sending her flying into Mara as she recovered. He chuckled as he dove into the brush. "Very nice, but I haven't fallen for that in years."

They heard Brath's chuckle, then she said, _"And now, for something completely the same: The Lost Temple. And you don't know this one, Michael. You're all still on a level playing field."_

He rolled to his hands and feet, and slammed into a stone arch. _"Ooff!"_ He heard a crunch of gravel and ducked inside the simulated building, pausing briefly before sprinting down a passage with a twinge of _deja vu_. He stopped at a cross-passage and moved left, slowing to minimize the noise of his boots' soft soles. As he entered the circular room, he thought he saw a shadow, but it was a flag flapping in an artificial breeze. He glanced at the bright red banner and smiled. "Sorry, no takers."

They hit him from both sides, knocking him down just as he noticed the movement. Michael rolled to his feet, right hand reaching for the simulated knife, when he noticed two things. First, their own knives were out and tinged red, meaning hits; second, he saw they were barefoot. "Now that's cheatin'!" he protested.

"Find shoes that'll fit me," Mara replied with a grin, which Michael returned.

"Got a point." He turned to River, who took her boots out of her bag and slipped them back on. "While that works, ain't always gonna. Hot sand, broken glass or sharp rocks tear up feet somethin' fierce."

"Stop complaining. I could have gotten you at any time. You didn't cover your tracks. But that would have slowed you down, and Brath did say you had a deadline."

_"And ya lost,"_ Brath's voice said. _"He reached the flag afore ya got him."_

"But – "

_"Y'all agreed to a secret goal. This was it. _But,_ since Michael said 'No takers', an' didn' touch it, it's a tie. Now quit arguin'."_

"_Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ I don't play to _tie_," Mara groused as the holograms vanished to be replaced by _Serenity'_s cargo bay. Michael looked at the converter he'd slammed into and winced; a large projection a foot above the deck would have ruined his day if he'd been in a _real_ hurry to move.

The dining room door opening drew their attention, and Mal leaned against the railing after stepping out. "Interestin'," he said. "An' y'all use that for trainin'?" he asked as Jayne, Zoe and Simon stepped out and joined him.

"Yep, but got better systems. At home, had forcefields to make rocks an' such solid," Michael replied. "Hurts when ya run into things."

"Why bother? Cain't ya go out an' find a place?"

"Can't simulate ever' thin'," Brath said as she joined them. "Look for yourself." She touched a control on the remote and the cargo bay vanished, replaced by a dank cavern, then by a starship corridor, and returned to normal. "Can find places, but gotta move to 'em. This way, can train for nearly ever'thin'."

"Kinda wish we had that back in the day," Zoe said. "Mighta made trainin' easier."

"Wouldn'a helped," Wainwright replied from the dining room. "Needed more'n we had."

"Can we not go through this?" Simon half-complained. "We can't know what would have happened. You might as well wish you were the King of Londinium."

Mal looked at him in surprise, then found himself laughing quietly. "Kaylee tell ya that one?"

"No, it's all over the Alliance," Tam replied cautiously.

"That it is," Mal agreed. "Well, we got two more days. What next? Can't play all the time."

Michael looked at Mara, then at River. "Still got some work ta do. Let's go."

The trio walked aft and disappeared. Simon stood there, his face showing conflict. "I know he's helping, but I can't shake the feeling this could be bad." He turned to Reynolds. "Mal, does _Michael_ ever scare you? I mean, everything he's told us, everything in the books, everything he's been through here doesn't seem to bother him. He's very cool, almost cold." Simon paused and added, "If I had to diagnose him psychologically, I'd be tempted to call him a psychopath."

"Ya wouldn' be far off," Brath said. "He ain't lyin', he says he's been through worse. Could apply to me, too, but that's 'cause a dragon's at the top o' the food chain." She saw Zoe shiver, and smiled sadly. "Yeah, he scares us, sometimes, but we know he'll be there when he's needed."

"Have you ever seen him out of control?"

"No, not yet. Thinkin' maybe we will, him an' Julian meet. Basically, they's fightin', tryin to see who's the best. Gonna be a mess. Was once b'fore."

"This has happened before?"

"Not exactly. Michael's had plenty come after him, 'fore an' after the Change. Don't recall he had to face his opposites in a fight," Brath replied after some thought. "Them as came after him was serious trouble, though. Came near to bein' killed more'n once. Didn' let it bother him, when he got over it. Learned a lot from those fights."

"Y'all done?" Kaylee called from the kitchen. "Time for lunch. Git in here."

"Ya don't, we throw it ta the purple-bellies," Clarissa added.

"Ain't lettin' that happen," Jayne said as he stepped through the door.

Zoe smiled and shook her head. "Good thing we can count on Jayne."

Simon chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

* * *

Michael, River and Mara sat on the floor of an empty berth, holding hands and paws, their eyes closed. Anyone not in the know looking in would have mistaken this for a meditation session. Michael had an open rapport with them, comparing what he found between the females and coaching them in counteracting the programming and conditioning. He also found – eventually – the identity of the persons who did the work, but at the moment he only had their faces. From what he saw – and didn't see – in their eyes, he knew he'd never forget them, either.

Mara's face twitched occasionally, as did River's when he located and either removed or shut down some programming elements. Occasionally their arms and hands twitched. When Simon looked in an hour later, he saw it, paled and left quickly. _He doesn't want to know_, Mara thought. _Who would?_

Another half-hour passed, then Michael opened his eyes and hands, breaking the rapport. River and Mara gasped, then moaned a complaint. "Why'd you break away? That felt so good," Mara said.

"Sorry, but got secrets o' mine that's gonna stay mine," he said quietly. "Ya don' need ta know. Can't help."

"So you say," Cobb replied. "As Simon likes to say, we can't know that."

Mara took his hand and said, "We want to help, if you'll let us."

"Maybe later." Michael stood and stretched. "Let's get something to eat. Missed lunch."

Mara stood and stretched sensuously, then reached up, pulled his face down and kissed him, at least for her. Her rough tongue brushed his lips, and she murmured, "Stop playing tough guy, Michael. I can see right through you. You're titanium armor-plate over marshmallow, and you're afraid everyone will see it. You don't have to pretend with us."

"Been talkin' ta Brath?" Mara nodded. "Okay, guess ya got it from the right place. She knows me better'n most, but don' know all." Michael paused. "Have ta say ya remind me a lot o' Trieva. Saw through me best of all." He cleared his throat. "Ain't ready to tell that one. Not yet."

Mara kissed him again. "It's all right. No hurry." She released him and smiled. "Let's get something to eat." She pulled on her jumpsuit. "I hate this thing, but you were right. I don't want to be too big a distraction."

"Glad _you_ said that," Michael replied as he slid the door open. "You're distractin' just standin' there."

"Be careful, Uncle Mike."

"Good advice. Too bad I'm horrible at followin' it."

* * *

Two days later, _Serenity_ docked at the Sky Plex, and the crew walked out. The only one who didn't go was Mara, for obvious reasons. Before they left, Mal had said, "A'right. Let's stay outta trouble, _dong ma_? Don' want or need trouble. Ain't sayin' won't find none, but don' go lookin'. Now let's have some fun." When Mara looked thoughtful, he added, "No trippin' folk. Ain't fair, they only got two legs. Just keep my boat clear o' rats, two an' four-legged. Should be more'n enough." Her evil smile was dazzling. "Oh, yeah, cats play with their food. Just don't make a real big mess."

As they walked down the main promenade, Jayne asked, "That a good idea, tellin' her that, Mal? I seen cats playin', an' ain't pretty."

"Ya prefer she came along, causin' all kinds of unseemin' havoc?" Michael replied. "Told ya what she done, going to the library. We need that here?"

"They'll demand that I take care of it, because I'm with you" Simon answered. "I'll be here six months, minimum." He broke up laughing when Jayne looked at him. "I see I'll have to work on that."

"There's hope for ya," Brath replied. She looked around at the people thronging around them. "Hmm, might be a place for some fun. Ya remember that 'alien', Simon?" Tam nodded nervously. "Time to play, Michael."

Whitmer chuckled evilly. "Oh, they'll talk o' this for _years_, we do it right." He looked at River. "Wanna play, Albatross?"

"Thinkin' we oughta be someplace else," Mal said. He looked at Inara. "Got one in mind?" She nodded. "Let's go. Y'all don't get us arrested, _dong ma_?"

"River?"

"I'll be fine, Jayne. It's time to play, and nobody plays better than us." Her eyes had an almost feral light in them. "Go check the post office. There might be a letter from your mother."

"Uhhh, okay." He backed away slowly, then turned and followed Mal and Inara. Zoe watched him go, then asked, "Need a witness?"

"Got a capture?" Washburne held it up. "Okay, stand by an' get it all." Brath turned and continued, "You an' Kaylee can watch, just stay outta the way o' the herd. Stampedes ain't fun getting caught in."

Clarissa and Wainwright looked at each other. "Gonna see if those ice planets are any good. Catch up with ya later."

Michael smiled. "Don' hurry on our account. Get the gossip, if'n ya can." _Hmm, they might be good for each other. Have to play Pyg__malion again_, he thought. He saw River nod out of the corner of his eye.

DuValle smiled, put her arm through Jim's and sauntered off. The remaining six looked at each other and nodded. Zoe wandered away, looking for a perch not far from the exhibit, while Simon, Kaylee, River, Brath and Michael walked straight to it, stood amongst the crowd and listened to the barker's pitch. They weren't disappointed.

_"Lissen, friends! They say they's no such thin' as aliens, but inside this very place y'all gonna see sommat ta make ya shiver! Scare ya so's yer hair goes white! Sommat so awful, nightmares will be yer life-long companion! If'n y'all dare, take a look, but don' say ya weren't warned!"_ The portly, gaudily-dressed man beamed at his audience. _"So! Who wants to dare?"_ Only one hand went up. River's. "No, little girl, this ain't for ya. Too pretty ta be scared." Michael's hand went up. The man looked at him and shook his head. Brath raised hers. "A'right, but I warned ya." Brath passed him coin, winked at the others and went inside the enclosure as Michael and River moved away to find a place to hide. They waited until the Tams were clear, then Michael closed his eyes.

Brath's scream made everyone nearby start, followed by the sound of breaking glass and fluids falling to the floor. Brath ran out, her face twisted with simulated terror as she fled, pushing her way through the crowd. They stood there, stunned, and then the black fabric was ripped away from inside, exposing a horribly twisted and deformed creature that moved jerkily, its milky eyes staring. The crowd panicked and fled as the barker froze, his face blanching nearly white with horror before he fainted. The area cleared, leaving only dropped belongings, trash and trinkets as the thing fell to the floor with a loud splat.

When he stopped concentrating, Michael sagged with fatigue. "Oh, that took a lot outta me," he said as River caught and supported him. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and River felt his strength return. "I'm okay." She released him as Brath walked up to them chuckling evilly, her eyes sparkling and both hands full of dropped wallets, purses slung over her shoulders. "I know, never miss an opportunity. Ya shoulda' been born a Ferengi."

"'Opportunity plus instinct equals profit'. Ninth Rule of Acquisition. Ya taught me that one. Should be a lot o' coin here."

Michael winced theatrically. "Yep, I been a bad influence." He looked around as Zoe, Simon and Kaylee joined them, smiling and chuckling. "Let's go, 'fore they come back with the Feds." He turned to River. "Ya know where they are?" She nodded. "Let's go."

Mal looked up when the rest of his crew arrived looking as though they'd played the worst joke on someone. Their eyes gleamed as much as their smiles; Zoe looked almost as much a school-girl as River, which made him nervous; Michael and Brath were counting cash-money he knew they didn't have when _Serenity_ docked. He wondered what they'd done, and wasn't sure he wanted to know. _Must've been good, they's laughin' so much_, he thought. "Looks like y'all had a good time. This gonna bring the Feds on us?"

"Doubt it. Gotta convince 'em that alien got up an' walked," Zoe replied, still grinning from ear to ear. "Can look at it later."

"What'd ya do?" Jayne asked. After Michael gave them the short version, Simon said, "I can think of worse things you could have done with that piece of _go se_. Not that I'll mention them. I don't think you need any ideas."

"I'm willing to bet his out-strip yours, Simon," Inara countered. She glanced at Brath and asked, "How much did you get?"

"Enough to cover what we spent afore left Kerry. Never thought thievin' could work so well, or be so much fun." When Mal rolled his eyes, she added, "What, ya suddenly got a case o' honesty? Who in _di yu_ are ya?"

"Hey, now," Kaylee protested. "Just 'cause we ain't done a job don't mean we cain't. Give him some time, an' ol' Cap'n Tight-Pants'll be his old self."

"Thanks. I think," Reynolds said. "Always good ta know got ya ta defend me."

"Anythin' we oughta know?" Brath asked after everyone stopped chuckling.

"Letter from Tracey's family, askin' we can get 'em moved. Kinda bothers me, though. Ain't wrote proper."

"Still got it?" Michael asked. Mal passed it over and Michael read it. "Yep, you're right. Somethin' ain't right." He stopped, then added, "Almost had somethin'. Cain't get a grip on it."

"Maybe we should leave as soon as possible," Simon suggested. "There's nothing left to do, is there?"

Mal shook his head. "Nothin'. Got what we came for, I'm bettin'," he said with a glance at Michael. He activated his com-link. "Mara, think ya can get _Serenity_ ready ta go?"

_"Bet your _pi gu_, Captain. She'll be all heated up for ya,"_ came the reply. _"Five minutes, tops."_

"Been teachin' her stuff?" Reynolds asked, looking at Michael, Kaylee and River. He blinked when they shrugged, almost as one. "Shouldn'a asked."

"You're paranoid, Mal," Clarissa said as Inara smothered a grin. "But don't mean ya got no reason ta be."

"Let's git, afore we get _too much_ fun," Jayne said. He looked at Michael sourly. "Yer a bad influence, _dan nang_."

"Too much fun? That can happen?" Jim quipped.

"Comin' from ya, that's a compliment, Saint Jayne. Let's go see some people about some gear."

* * *

"Beginning descent burn," Mara said as Michael and River watched, ready to override. Mal stood back, doing his best not to say or do anything. He couldn't believe how fast the Cat – her term – had learned to pilot. _O' course, she's got Michael an' River for teachers. Wonder what else she knows an' can do_. She could pilot well, he had to admit. No flies on his crew. Mal thought maybe having the Lost, as he had taken to calling Brath and Michael, was really a good thing.

"Doin' real good," he murmured to himself. Mara looked back and smiled. _Gotta r'member her hearin'_.

_"All secured, sir,"_ Zoe reported from the intercom. _"Ready for landin'."_

"A'right. Let's go drop some cargo, an' see Tracey's folks."

* * *

_Serenity_ smoked in low, approaching the town nearest Tracey's family, as the trees were too close together, and there were few clearings within easy reach without making two stops, which was the plan. While it would cost more fuel, it was easier, and both Mal and Michael thought safer. Both had talked quietly as Mara and River piloted, agreeing the weight might make leaving harder, and it wouldn't make any sense trying to do two jobs at once. They also passed the word for everyone to be armed, as everyone was edgy, and weren't sure why. Tension was thick.

"Mara, time ta change. Need us an ace, _dong ma_?" Though he knew what was coming, he still flinched when she pulled herself into the chair and shifted forms. "Stay here, an' keep watch. Might have ta run." She nodded and curled up in the chair, opening one eye briefly before pretending to sleep.

"Feelin' okay, Mal?"

"Kinda _boo-tai jung-tzahng-duh_, Michael. None o' the Fifty-Seventh'd believe me. Ain't sure I believe it, neither."

"You get used to it," River said. "Eventually." Mal shook his head dubiously. "We'll see." _Serenity_ came to rest with a slight lurch, and River reported, "We're here, Mal. Let's go find our customers, and get on with it. I don't like the feel of this. Something's wrong."

"Albatross, I'm startin' ta agree with Jayne, an' ya know that ain't good." Mal stopped, ran a hand through his hair and said. "Whatever. Mara, Clarissa, Jim an' them as ain't needed stays aboard. Engines warm. Let's get on with it."

The ramp dropped and a group of people approached. Mal stepped outside, shivering. He'd forgotten how cold it was, and understood why Tracey wanted to move his family somewhere warm. He couldn't understand why anyone wanted to live on Saint Albans, as cold as it was. There had to be something, but he couldn't see it. He stepped forward as Michael, Jayne and Zoe unrigged the grav pallet's tie-downs. "Who's in charge?"

A tall, stocky man stepped forward. "Rob Vincennes. Them with me's takin' charge o' their merchandise." Mal passed him the list, and Vincennes read it, then nodded. "Yep, all there." He watched as the pallet was unloaded, then joined Mal in counting. He nodded. "Yep, all there. Gotta say, ya got it here early, an' in one piece. Ya need a cargo or whatever, ya can stop here any time."

Mal nodded. "Happens that's good ta hear. Ya know if'n the Smith family's home? Got word they wanted to move, an' asked after us." When Vincennes looked at him, Mal added, "Brought Tracey home. Used ta be in my unit. Never left a man behind."

"They's home, an' heard about Tracey. Clearin' ya used is still clear. Send word now, ya like." Mal nodded. "Oughta be waitin' fer ya." He held out a hand, and Mal took it. "Pleasure doin' business with ya." Reynolds nodded and the customers collected their equipment. When they finished and left, he stood there a minute, looking carefully, then returned to the cargo bay.

As the ramp lifted, Michael walked into the bay, this time wearing his suit. "Too cold, Mal. Gonna wear this a while."

"Ya never said what powers it," Reynolds said as he inspected the suit. "Can't see where ya'd have the power systems."

"Uses a modified tokamak fusion reactor. Friend o' mine calls it the arc. Takes hydrogen outta the air, it runs low. Stores a fair amount, too." Michael activated the suit, and he seemed to relax a little. "That's better. Suit fits like a glove, case ya wondered. Made for the one wearin' it."

"Can see that," Mal replied. "Guessin' cain't be made here."

"Can, but Alliance'd grab it away. Told ya, made it to handle any gun, an' most rifles. Lasers need the shields, an' that ain't easy, but pretty much gun-proof."

Mal nodded. "Okay. Headin' off ta see the Smiths. Takin' only those needed. Cain't see takin' too many." He hit the intercom. "Let's go, River." The engines lit off and _Serenity_ lifted. "Be there soon."

* * *

_Serenity_ settled to the snow-covered ground gently, and her engines stopped, though power was still applied. Mal wanted to leave as soon as possible. The feeling he'd had was growing worse, and seeing Michael trying to scratch his arm through the suit didn't help. Only a few left the ship: Mal, Jayne, Zoe, River, Simon, Kaylee and Michael walked out. Brath, Jim, Inara and Clarissa wanted to come, but Michael and Mal vetoed it. They didn't want too many away from the boat. Only those who'd known Tracey came; Michael was along for numbers, and to help carry belongings.

Mal led the way as they moved in a line; Michael stayed in the center, while Zoe brought up the rear. Jayne muttered to himself as River kept looking to their flanks. The air was as cold as they remembered, but it seemed stuffy, and there seemed to be a watchfulness. The forest was silent, as though waiting. The conditions put everyone on edge, and they didn't really understand why.

* * *

Two hundred meters away, two men watched through their rifle scopes, tracking the group, checking their faces against the list their superiors gave them. "There they are. Reynolds, Alleyne, Cobb, the Tams and one of the new players. The rest must be aboard that _tah-mah-duh_ piece of _go se_. They're not going anywhere."

"When did the Lieutenant say to take them?"

The man in charge smiled as he tracked his weapon. "After they see what's waiting for them. Then we start. Reynolds gets it last."

The younger man lowered his rifle. "I'm not shooting a pregnant woman."

"Fine by me. I've got a personal beef with her. She gets it right where Reynolds can see it."

The younger man looked at everyone, then said, "I wonder who the new guy is. He didn't show up in the database."

"We can get it from his ident. The Lieutenant said they all go down hard." His eye narrowed as he looked through the scope. "Damn Browncoats. Should never have let them surrender. Clean-up's a real pain."

* * *

Womack stood on a low rise about half-way between _Serenity_ and the Smith place, watching the ship. His orders were specific, but he didn't need them. Reynolds had cost him a ton of money, and was ready to turn him in, something he'd never forgive or forget. He enjoyed the power and money his position granted him, and wasn't about to let some _ung chi duh go se dwai_ like Reynolds ruin it. Pay-back was going to be pleasant. "You three stay here. Two to each flank. No one gets through, _dong ma_? _No one_ gets back to that boat, unless you leave it a smoking hulk." He paused. "Maybe we'll let them hope, then watch their faces when they see. Either way, no one from that piece of _go se_ leaves this rock. That's from the Captain. Got it?" His men nodded. "Good. I'll be waiting about a klick away. The Captain's got the ship, just in case. Move it."

"Yessir. Let's go," the sergeant replied, and they split up.

Womack watched, then nodded and walked away. "You're done, Reynolds. You just don't know it, yet."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop it, Michael," River answered.

"It's too quiet, spoilsport."

"Ain't far," Mal said. "Should be through the trees ahead." He stopped, then drew his gun and moved forward cautiously. He glanced back to see everyone do the same, except for Simon, Kaylee and River, who were unarmed. As he looked forward, he caught Jayne and Michael's eye; they nodded, and he heard Michael: _Something's wrong. They should be outside, working_.

They moved around the last clump of trees and found the homestead. Mal held up a fist, then signaled to scout the area. Michael and Zoe moved out, weapons out and ready, circling around the fence line, watching and listening for anything or anyone, then closed in after signaling _clear_. Mal motioned the others forward. They arrived at the front door, and got set. Mal opened it, and they moved in. The metallic smell of blood hit them. It was pooled all over the front room, the bodies of Tracey's family covered in it. Kaylee moaned and turned away, hiding her face in Simon's shoulder. Zoe looked at them, her expression blank. Jayne looked away in disgust, muttering, _"Juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jin jan."_ Michael's eyes sparkled unpleasantly.

"Sir, we gotta go."

"Ain't arguin', Zoe. Nice an' easy. Head for the woods."

* * *

The following was inspired by Metallica's _Frantic_. Not for the squeamish.

"Buck fever" applies to anyone who hunts, whatever the target or prey. The younger man tried to steady down, but his sights kept wavering. The older man had a similar problem; it had been some time since his last. When _Serenity_'s crew emerged, they had to hold; Reynolds came outside first. Then Alleyne exited, followed by the Tam girl, who looked directly at them. That startled the younger man, who jerked the trigger. At the last second, Frye stepped into the bullet's path, and he saw it strike.

The other man decided to take Alleyne, but not kill. They'd have two to carry, which would slow them down to a crawl, where they could be finished-off at their leisure. He aimed and fired. The man who had to be Whitmer somehow managed to get his arm in the way; the shot struck, fragmented and peppered her left leg. He watched as they retreated to the shack. It didn't matter. They had to come out sometime.

* * *

Michael grimaced as he held his forearm, gingerly feeling it through the suit as he looked outside. It hurt like hell, but nothing was broken. He looked down as Simon checked Kaylee. The round had hit her off-center, doing serious damage to her lung. Zoe collapsed to the floor after Jayne dragged her inside. Mal was crouched near the door, looking out. "Cain't see 'em, but shot came from the left, Mal. Rifle, by the sound."

"They was lyin' for us. How'd they find us?"

Michael shut out everything as he let his mind operate in what he called "ricochet recall" mode, and he snarled when the answer came up. "_Kao!_ I _thought_ that name was wrong. Bill Baldridge came out of a book from Earth-that-was, Mal. Why didn't I see it?" He felt his anger well up from deep inside, and a song began playing in his head. "Right." He tapped at the combadge on his suit. "Brath. Red alert. We have two down. You may have trouble nearby," he said, reverting back to his cultured speech.

_"Who's hurt?"_

"Kaylee's been shot; Zoe took some fragments, but she's still active. We need to get back soon." Michel looked at Kaylee again, and noticed how pale she'd gone. "Unknown number of assailants, probably more between us and you."

A minute passed before the answer came. _"I have them, Snake. Four have you bracketed, seven more between. They have cover, and can support each other. Classic formation. Inara's told me the infirmary's ready when you get here."_ There was a pause. _"We can't come to you. No maneuvering room. They played us perfectly."_

As the others watched, Michael's eyes lit. "Right. The gloves are off. Open the case. I'll take it from there." He startled everyone when he unbuckled his gunbelt and passed it to River, then held up an empty hand. When Brath reported, _"It's open,_" his range bag appeared, as did another gunbelt. He buckled it on, then removed the War Eagles, stripped them and exchanged barrels and magazines from the bag. As he did, his face remained stone-like. After he re-holstered, the range bag was gone, and Simon's medical bag was in his hand. He dropped it beside Tam, then returned to the door as Simon doped Kaylee and began treating her.

Mal and Jayne watched, their eyes glittering with anger and worry as River calmly buckled the gunbelt on. Zoe asked, "Michael, what's goin' on?"

His manner changed, and his voice chilled them. "For now, your main priority is getting back to _Serenity_. That's all." He looked at Zoe. "Can you walk?" She nodded. "Good. Mal, you help Zoe, and take tail-end-Charlie; Jayne, you carry Kaylee; Simon, you're a doctor, nothing else. Kaylee's your only priority." Simon nodded, his face hardening. "River, you have point. Anything moves, don't bother to identify; shoot to kill. Understood?" He gently removed the combadge from Kaylee's coat, said, "Hang in there, _xiao mei-mei_," and pinned it on River.

Everyone nodded, not bothering to question. They could see and hear he was about to go out and cause much more than undue violence. "What are you going to do, Michael?" Simon asked.

"I'm going hunting, and I'm no longer Michael."

"Then who are ya?" Jayne said as River drew the pistols and stood near the door.

Whitmer's eyes' glow deepened , then his face ran and changed, reverting to the Wolf. He looked at Kaylee's pale face, and he heard the song loud and clear: _If I could have my wasted days back, Would I use them to get back on track? Stop to warm at karma's burning, Or __look ahead, but keep on turning?_ "You may call me Saint Anger." And suddenly, he was gone.

_Do I have the strength To know how I'll go? Can I find it inside To deal with what I shouldn't know?_

Simon worked as carefully as he could despite the shaking of his hands. He tried to pull up his professional detachment, but he couldn't. This was his wife, and the woman he loved. He stopped and backed away. "I can't. I can't steady down. If I try, I might kill her." His face twisted with agony, and tears ran down his face. "I _can't_."

A hand on his shoulder made him start. He looked up to see River standing there, her eyes bright, the gunbelt in her other hand. "I'll do it, Simon. You take point while I take care of her. I'm going to see my niece." She held out her hand for the bag.

_You live it or lie it! You live it or lie it! (You live it or lie it! You live it or lie it!)_

Simon passed her the bag, took the gunbelt and buckled it on. His eyes hardened and his hands steadied. "I swore an oath to do no harm, but I'll happily break it today." He saw Mal and Jayne look at each other. "Now we'll see whether I'm weak, Mal."

"Snake. I'm taking care of Kaylee; Simon has point. Switching comms to him," River said as she pinned the badge on his shirt.

_"Acknowledged. Brath will coach you in and bring you home. Remember what I told you. This is the Old West: Shoot first, ask questions later. You move when I give the word. Mal."_

"Yeah?"

_"If it comes down to it, leave me behind. I'll find you,_ dong ma_?"_

"Only if'n I gotta. No one gets left."

_"Good enough. See you there, one way or the other. Out."_

Mal looked at Simon and River, who seemed to switch roles easily. "Simon?"

"They're going to pay, Mal. One way or the other."

_My lifestyle determines my deathstyle. My lifestyle determines my deathstyle._

The snipers waited patiently. The initial rush of the hunt had given way to a cool, clinical detachment. They waited for their targets to exit, knowing they had no chance. It was almost too easy. "Hey, wait. What was that?" A dark form seemed to fly across the snow, too fast to see as it passed through their sighting systems.

"Keep on the shack. I'll get this one." The older sniper carefully scanned, quartering the area where the form disappeared into the trees. _Come on, you can't hide forever_, he thought. Almost as though he'd heard, someone stepped out, arm raised. He locked the scope on the face, and started. Some kind of _man-wolf_ looked back, its eyes glowing like back-lit sapphires over the handgun's sights. The sniper chuckled. "You can't hit anything at this range, _bai chi_." Almost as though he'd heard, the man-wolf smiled, shifted his stance, took a two-handed grip and fired. It was the last thing the sniper saw.

The younger man looked at his partner when he spoke, just in time to see the small spot appear on his forehead, and the startled look in the man's eyes as the back of his head exploded. He froze in shock as the body collapsed, and a strange _sssp!_ noise followed by a loud _crack!_ warned him a shot had been fired. He returned to his scope and saw what his partner saw. His bladder cut loose as the fear gripped him. Some _thing_ had made a killing shot at two hundred meters with a _handgun_. He dropped to the ground, taking cover as another _sssp!_ and _crack!_ passed over his head. He got on his com-ling, his voice shaking. "We're taking fire! Jacobs is dead!"

"They can't help you," a voice said to his right. His head jerked around, and standing two meters away was what he'd seen. "Give them my regards when they join you in hell." The gun came up with frightening speed, and he saw the bullet's wake as he saw no more.

_Keep searching, keep on searching. This search goes on, this search goes on. Keep searching, keep on searching. This search goes on, this search goes on._

Brath and Mara watched the scans, tracking every moving body for two kilometers in all directions. They'd pinpointed twenty, two of whom Michael had killed. The rest were scattered between the house and _Serenity_; each group of two to four had coverage of the way back, and could provide support. Another five were near the gunship Brath knew had to be fairly close. Brath stayed on the channel, warning Simon of what was in their way. She had worried about the switch at first, but as she listened, she could tell Tam could more than handle it, and River's decision had been the right one. She could keep her calm through what remained of her programming, exactly as Mara was doing, and keep Kaylee alive. In the past months they'd been aboard _Serenity_, she and Michael had seen her remain focused through any and all distractions.

"I have them, Snake. Twenty-five total, properly dispersed. Five in reserve. We're trying to intercept their comms. We should have an idea who we're dealing with soon."

_"Thank you, dear. I'm very willing to wager it's that blighter Womack. Mal ruined his scam. No doubt he wants pay-back. Keep after their comms. They may let something slip. Out."_

"That was abrupt," Mara commented as she searched the frequencies.

"Once he's started, there's no stopping him, Mara. For what they did to Kaylee, they'll all pay with their lives. You can depend on it."

The feline looked at her. "You both do that. Do I have anything to worry about?"

Brath smiled. "Just be careful. Michael really is a sweetheart, but he's not to be trifled with." Mara's brief smile made her raise an eyebrow. "Neither are you, eh? Be careful what you wish for."

"Oh, I definitely want it. He's so compelling."

"The evidence is piling up," Brath said cryptically. "And no, Clarissa and I aren't the jealous type. He somehow manages to find us. I don't know how." The terminal chimed. "Ah, that must be their frequency. Recorder on. I'll tell Michael."

_Frantic tick tick tick tock! Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock! Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock! Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock!_

Michael's voice startled everyone except River. _"The way's clear. When Kaylee can be moved, go, but don't run. The snipers have been taken down. Remember the plan, and the order. I'll be taking out the rubbish, and going after the dustman. I want everyone to answer. Copy?"_

"Copy," River said. "Kaylee can be moved in five."

"Copy," Simon replied. "Keep out of my way."

"Copy," Mal and Zoe said in unison.

"Damn straight, I copy," Jayne replied, his voice filled with anger. "Git 'em, Michael. Ain't gettin' away with this."

_"Register five copies. Move when you're ready. They made a grave mistake; they're allowed only one. Out."_

Mal looked at River. "How's she doin', Albatross?"

"She'll make it, Mal. All we have to do is get there." She looked at Simon. "Don't do anything stupid, Simon. You're both going to raise my niece, _dong ma_?" Simon nodded. "Good. I'm about done." She leaned down and whispered, "Kaylee? Wake up." When her eyes fluttered open, Kaylee moaned. "I know, it hurts. You're going to be all right. I'd keep you in hypno, but we need you awake. If you start hurting again, I'll check you out. We're leaving. Jayne's carrying you. Okay?" Her sister-in-law nodded shakily. "All right. We'll be home soon. Hold on."

Mal looked at Kaylee's pale face and ground his teeth. _Sure as I'm standin' here, they're gonna pay_.

_I've worn out always being afraid, An endless stream of fear that I've made. Treading water full of worry, This frantic tick tick talk of hurry._

Womack checked his teams; four men didn't check in. "Martinson. Jacobs. Villanova. Davidson. Check in." There was no reply, and then a strange voice answered, _"I'm afraid they can't answer, _Lef_tenant Womack. They've been removed from the gene pool, and good riddance. I imagine you have a grievance against Captain Reynolds, but I can't see one against the others, so that leaves Draedon. Does General Longshore know, or did he simply tell you take care of it?"_

"You seem to have it all figured out, tough guy. You must be Whitmer. You could make it easy on yourselves and give up. It'll be quick."

Michael chuckled. _ "You have to work on your delivery, _Lef_tenant. You're a dirty cop, that's obvious. You're also stupid to believe I'll believe you. Only one ship will leave this rock, and it will be _Serenity_. Make your peace whilst you still can. Whitmer out."_

"_Yúchûn hundan_! I'll get you, you hear me? I'll get all of you!" There was no answer. Womack called everyone, saying, "Take 'em all down, an' leave 'em to die! All but Reynolds. I want him alive." He listened to the chorus of "Yessirs" and felt his tension ease. He knew for a fact nobody was that good. _Nobody_.

_Do I have the strength To know how I'll go? Can I find it inside To deal with what I shouldn't know?_

Michael skulked through the snow-covered trees, listening, watching and smelling. The air hardly moved, and he moved almost silently. They were out there; he could feel and smell them, and he'd heard the fear in Womack's voice. He understood. Four of the man's best had dropped off the air without a call. He scented the air again, and smiled, his eyes going darker. Three men stood twenty meters away. In the distance, he could see the other three, right where they should have been. He'd decided shooting wasn't enough. He could feel his inner Darkness calling, pleading, _demanding_ blood, and it was time to let the Beast out of its cage. Womack and his thugs had earned it, he was sure of that.

_Can you do this?_ he asked himself. _Should you? It's been some time. Can you call it back?_ He paused, letting his feelings wash over him. _Yes, I can. Tracey's family was killed for no reason, butchered like sheep. That's what the Alliance is supposed to stop, what Parliament should have forbidden, and it's still happening. I promised, and I keep mine. They are the Darkness I swore to fight, and it's time_.

Michael's eyes began to roil with insane colors as he stalked the men, who waited to kill people he'd called family. Mal, Zoe, Jayne and River wouldn't have had a problem, even injured, but Simon and Kaylee couldn't. Not yet, if ever. They'd gone after the women, even with Washburne being visibly pregnant. That was the last straw. He heard the song grow louder in his head, even as he felt the blood-lust building. It was time for re-payment in kind. The stalk was ridiculously easy, as they didn't have anyone watching anywhere but the target zone. It was their last mistake.

_You live it or lie it! You live it or lie it! (You live it or lie it! You live it or lie it!) My lifestyle determines my deathstyle. My lifestyle determines my deathstyle._

Myers kept his scope on the rocks Reynolds and company would have to pass while the others talked softly. He didn't see it coming until it was too late.

Clark saw the flash of grey-black rush out of the trees and raised his rifle, trying to call out a warning. Four-centimeter claws slashed his throat, and his gurgling scream was all there was. His remaining partner turned, and a fist smashed into his head, the force and impact cracking his skull at the seams, blood and brain matter splattering away. It was over almost before he knew it was happening.

Myers hear the noise and jerked away from and dropped his rifle as he saw a nightmarish creature kill his team in the worst ways imaginable. He drew his side-arm and took aim, fired and missed twice, then connected on the third and fourth. The thing never slowed down, and he froze when he could see it clearly. He recognized the Black Wolf from some books he'd read as a kid, stories that had given him nightmares for months. Now the nightmare was coming at him, its eyes exactly as they appeared in his dreams. It knocked the gun away, grabbed and lifted him from the ground, and its jaws seemed to fly at him, slashing into his throat. The pain was incredible, and he heard the crackling of his vertebrae before the lights went out.

Everyone heard it, a long, terrible howl that caused them all to shiver with fear, even those who had some idea what it really meant. They could hear the savage joy in it, and the call was both seductive and repellent. River looked up as she cleaned her hands, her eyes gleaming. "Time to go," she said.

_Keep searching, keep on searching. This search goes on, this search goes on. Keep searching, Yeah, keep on searching. This search goes on, on and on._

As the crew exited the house, Brath and Mara tracked the hostiles. They smiled as three more went off the scan, their eyes sparkled as the howl reached them. The dragon's eyes flicked toward the feline as she heard the purring sigh, and noticed how her scent changed. "Ten down; fifteen to go."

Simon walked slowly, his eyes sweeping back and forth, occasionally glancing back at the others. His eyes met Mal's and the captain said, "I got it. Keep 'em to the front, Simon. We's all armed. We ain't goin' down." Tam nodded and kept his attention forward.

Womack looked at his scans. "They're moving out. Remember, I want Reynolds alive."

Michael watched as the teams split up, spreading out to cover more area, and smiled. They thought they had the upper hand, but he was sure they'd never played the kind of games he had. He was going to let them wonder. He listened to Womack as he called for a check, and as he thought, the man called the three latest again. The fear was barely there, but he knew it would build as more died. He looked down at the blood on his suit and paws. _There'll be more_, he thought.

"They're splitting up, Simon," Brath said. "You have one fifty meters to your two o'clock, one sixty meters at your nine-thirty. Understand?"

Simon looked back, and Mal pointed. "Yes. We'll try to slip through, if we can. How are they armed?"

Mara looked up as she saw two teams approaching on the readouts. "Five in-bound, Brath, two angles. I scan carbines and two portable missile launchers. It looks like they don't want us to leave."

"Oh, really?" Michael said. "Well, they believe they're untouchable. Time to prove otherwise." He looked down at the mangled remains of two men, then licked his paws, his eyes still a mad kaleidoscope of colors. "Weapons free, ladies."

Womack listened, and two more failed to report. He felt the first thread of fear, and called in. "Captain, we have a bigger problem than we thought. I'm losing men, and they haven't found Reynolds and his – "

"I don't care, Womack. You don't leave until you leave a pile of bodies and a smoking hulk, _dong ma_? And don't forget Reynolds."

Michael listened, and smiled. _Fear and frustration. I can use this. Time to knock it up a notch. _Bam!

Mara waited, a finger poised over the control. "Armed and ready." Her eyes narrowed, and she smiled. She felt a twinge of guilt for enjoying the hunt, but it passed. These so-called men were hunting them, had already hurt Kaylee and wanted them all dead. _No, like John Kelly, no remorse_. "In range. Fox one."

The teams came together, though five meters separated them. While the riflemen kept watch, the heavy weapons specialists unlimbered the missile launchers. They might be small, but enough would ground _Serenity_ and kill everyone inside. A sound that didn't belong brought their heads up, as they recognized it: A missile launching. They stopped and stared, unable to believe a _Firefly_ was armed, but one man remembered hearing about the Browncoats' armed version, the _Cerebus_. They tried running, but they couldn't have saved themselves; the missile was too fast. It detonated four meters above and between them, scattering hot metal shards everywhere. There was no escape.

Over all channels, a female voice tinged with mild glee said, _"Splash five. Repeat, splash five."_

Michael looked up when he heard the explosion, then to his right when gunshots rang out. He closed his eyes. _Mal's Moses, and my __Springfields. No return fire_. Another shot. _Zoe's carbine. I ought to check, but there are still too many, and I can feel everyone. Simon's – oh, dear, he's having a reaction_. He sighed. _That's one more on your score, Reggie; you've caused a doctor to kill. That's unforgivable_.

Simon got to his feet shakily, spitting to clear the sour taste from his mouth. He wobbled, then a hand grabbed and pulled him to his feet. He looked to see Jayne standing beside him, his expression somewhere between pride and concern. "It's okay, Simon. Ya get over it." Simon fought down the urge to shake Cobb off, and only nodded. _That's just it. I don't _want_ to get over it. I never want to do this again_. He closed his eyes. _But I may not have a choice_.

Michael heard Simon's thoughts. _No, you may not, Simon_. His eyes began to whirl madly, almost uncontrollably. _To hell with it. Time to show them true fear_.

Brath watched as Womack ordered the rest of his men to take out _Serenity_, a little hysteria in his voice, and the dots started moving. She smiled nastily. _"'Will you come into my parlour?' said the spider to the fly?"_ Mara smiled herself, and readied the gun mount.

Mal refused to listen to Zoe as she griped, "I'm fine, sir. I can walk." He knew better, and so did she. The leg wouldn't hold her weight, as they had learned in six years of war. When she started again, he looked at her, locking eyes with her, then shook his head. Zoe looked away, nodding. "As you say, sir."

Michael sprinted when he saw them, a group of five, probably the last of Womack's gang; he refused to think of them as policemen. They had the Smiths' blood on their hands, and he doubted any of them had to be forced. They were there for the killing. One turned and shouted when he was six meters out, but by then it was too late. A man with a gun had to react, draw, aim and fire, and he was too close for that.

Simon stopped suddenly when they reached the half-way point, then turned away, his face green. Mal and Zoe moved beside him, and went nearly rigid. Three men lay in a pool of their own blood; what was left of them, that is. "_Wo de tian ah_," Washburne said. "You gonna be okay, Simon?" He barely glanced at her and shook his head. "River. Take point. He's had enough." As they traded burdens, Zoe whispered, "Sir, we can't wait. We gotta run for it." Mal nodded, then shifted sides. He took off his scarf, and soon had their inside legs bound together tightly. "Weren't much good at three-legged races, sir, but guess we got no choice." When Mal finished and straightened, everyone had shifted. "A'right, time to move."

Michael looked back, and saw the crew at the carnage he'd left, then gauged the distance they had to cover. They could make it; _Serenity_ was in sight, but they still had something of a gauntlet to run. Womack was still out there, as was his ship. "It's only you and I, _Lef_tenant. Shall we settle this?" he said as the last dash started.

Kaylee groaned as she was jostled. The pain wasn't bad, but it had gone on for so long, and she was bone-tired. Jayne cradled her as best he could, and occasionally said, "We's gonna make it, Kaylee. We's gonna make it." She appreciated that, and River's care when they stopped to rest briefly or check for pursuit. She looked and saw _Serenity_ in the distance, and smiled. They'd make it. Jayne always kept his promises.

Draedon snarled when the mocking voice spoke, pounding the arm rests in frustration. Nobody had ever made him look so foolish. It was time to do something about that. He began preparations for lift-off, his eyes glinting with fury.

_Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock! Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock! Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock! Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock!_

Michael stepped out of the forest and saw Womack standing between him and _Serenity_. He recognized him; he perfectly resembled the actor who'd portrayed him, and had had the lead role in the series _The Sentinel_. The same hard features, washed-out blue eyes and bad haircut. He wondered whether he had a nerdy side-kick like Jim … something. He'd remember the names when it mattered. "Well, I see _someone_ here has something like a brain, _Lef_tenant. I take it you won't let me pass." Womack nodded. "Right then. Shall we dance?"

"Whoops! Incoming ship," Mara announced. "Alliance gunship, and she's coming in hot and armed. Targeting scans. Anti-air mode engaged."

Mal looked up as the gunship roared by overhead. "No ya don't, ya _tian sheng de ye dui rou_! Not my boat!"

Michael looked up briefly, and dodged as Womack drew and fired. "I'm going to enjoy this," the Fed snarled. Michael dive-rolled aside as another shot rang out, coming up with knife drawn, his arm whipping forward. Womack's grunt of pain and surprise gave him the opening he needed; he drew and fired, not stopping until the magazine was emptied of the fifty hypersonic sabot darts. Womack was an unrecognizable mess. Michael's eyes returned to normal as he re-holstered, and watched as the gunship streaked away.

* * *

Draedon smiled as he lined-up on the sitting duck. This would be easy. Kill the ship, then kill the rest as Reynolds watched. He'd take Alleyne with him; he knew the General had a problem with her, too. His radar warning was a rude surprise, and as he tried to maneuver a salvo of missiles streaked at him. He managed to evade two, but not the other three.

_Oh! My lifestyle (Birth is pain) Determines my deathstyle (Life is pain) A rising tide (Death is pain) That pushes to the other side (It's all the same) My lifestyle (Birth is pain) Determines my deathstyle (Life is pain) A rising tide (Death is pain) That pushes to the other side (It's all the same)_

Mal watched as the missiles hit, the explosions blasting completely through and crippling the gunship, which pitched-up and dropped with sickening speed. It hit the ground at full speed, plowing up snow, dirt and rock as it all but vanished. Steam rose from the wreck as they ran flat out, the group stringing out. River stopped fifty meters away, looking around as the others moved past her, then joined him and Zoe. There was an explosion, and fire erupted from the crater, sending black smoke skyward. He concentrated on reaching _Serenity_. Once they were inside, he'd take stock and see what else had to be done. He knew Michael could take care of himself. The mess they found nearly shouted it.

As they reached the ramp, Jayne slowed just enough to clear the door to the common room and enter the infirmary. He didn't see Simon stop to catch his breath, then collapse to the deck. River stayed with Mal and Zoe until they were inside, and the ramp closed before running to his side, sitting down and holding his head in her lap. Mal didn't leave Zoe until she was sitting on the couch, then raced for the bridge. "Status?" he asked.

"No unfriendlies left, Captain," Mara reported. "Michael's on his way in; three minutes. Inara and Brath are working on Kaylee. Ready to lift off."

"Gotta get movin', darlin'. Second Michael's aboard, we go."

"Got it. Starting the engines." Mal left and headed down, finding Jayne sitting beside Zoe, panting. Next he looked into the infirmary and didn't like the concern on Brath and Inara's faces. He joined Cobb and Washburne on the couch, feeling the tension and adrenaline drain away. He was tired. Dog-tired. Not since the War had he been this low, and he turned his anger on himself. He didn't know when he fell asleep.

He woke when Serenity moved, and saw Michael standing there, looking like himself and covered with blood. Mal tried to stand, and Whitmer said, "No, stay put, Mal. We're all tired. Get some shut-eye. Kaylee's in good hands." Mal nodded, but tried to stand anyway and failed. His legs wouldn't respond, and he felt _heavy_. His eyes closed before he knew it.

_Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock! Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock! Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock! Frantic tick tick tick tick tick tock!_

* * *

AN: Yep, a cliff-hanger. Should keep y'all interested.

Acknowledgments: Lyrics to _Frantic_ by Metallica (St. Anger) © 2003 Elektra Records. All Rights Reserved.

Chinese phrases:

_Dan nang – _I'm certain of it; _dong ma_ – Understand?; _Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ – What the hell!; _Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot;_Xiao mei-mei_ – little sister; _di yu_ – hell; _gou pi_ – bullshit;_la shi – _shit; _boo-tai jung-tzahng-duh_ – not entirely sane; _tah-mah-duh __– _fucking; _jung chi duh go se dway_ – steaming crap pile; _Juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jin jan_ – this is a happy development; _Kao!_ – Fuck!; _yúchûn_ – stupid/ignorant; _hundan – _bastard or son of a bitch; _Wo de tian ah –_ God in Heaven; _tian sheng de ye dui rou –_ inbred stack of meat


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: An' now we finish it. Least this part. An' start another...

* * *

Chapter 8 – _Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand._

Michael stood there watching Mal as he slept, then looked at Zoe and Jayne. "Y'all okay?"

"Been better," Washburne replied. "How's Simon? Looked to had worst day o' his life." She glanced at his suit. "Ya need to clean up."

"River's watchin' him," Cobb replied. "Don' know how she can be ready ta kill one second, then be helpin' Kaylee the next."

"Wonder who else on this boat does that," Michael said. Zoe chuckled as Jayne gave him a look. "Awright, was fishin'. Soon as Kaylee's okay, your turn, Zoe. Ain't arguin'. Mal's out, you're down. Assumin' command. Got a boat-load o' people ta take care of, _dong ma_?"

Zoe shrugged. "Ain't much can do about it." _Serenity_ lurched through a hard turn. _"Gwai-gwai long duh dong!"_

_"Michael, incoming gunship. Moving fast,"_ River said from the bridge.

"_Kao!_ Shoulda' knowed could be more." He glanced into the infirmary. "Clarissa! You an' Jim drag Simon outta the cargo bay, please!" he shouted. "Got unwanted company comin'." He looked down at himself. "So much for cleanin' up."

"Here we are," Wainwright said as they came down from the dining room. "We got it. Time ta show off your Starfleet trainin', General."

"Right." _Smart-ass_. Michael fled through the cargo bay, up the stairs and managed to bounce off only two bulkheads as he reached the bridge. "Report."

"Alliance gunship, coming in from port, trying to cut us off," Mara told him. "Trying to keep us out of the black." She banked _Serenity_ away, keeping their speed, and gained some distance. An alarm sounded, and she pulled up; a missile shot past below them. "Who the _di yu_ is he? I thought you got them all."

"No idea. I wonder who and how many he has," Whitmer replied, shifting modes. He moved between the consoles, checking the scans. "One life form reading. Two teams?"

"Looks that way," River answered as she side-slipped another missile. "He's getting better, or he's using homing missiles."

"Now I wish I had one of _my_ engines. We'd easily leave him behind."

"He's talking to us," Mara said, switching on comms. They didn't recognize the man on the screen. Michael recognized the insignia, and smiled to himself.

_"_Serenity_, you bound by law and ordered to stand down. You won't be warned again."_

"And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing, Captain?"

_"Alliance Captain Draedon. You must be Whitmer. What happened to Reynolds?"_

"He's tired and shagged out after a long sprint. First Mate Washburne is down. I've assumed command in the interim, and I must refuse your kind offer." Michael looked at him with contempt. "And since your men were shooting to kill, I'm assuming you wanted us all dead."

_"Not all, but not you. We wanted Reynolds and Alleyne. A certain person wants them."_

"Sorry, but you can't have them, and neither can Longshore." Draedon blinked, and Michael said, "Oh, come now. Mal didn't want to talk about it, but he did. Tell Reggie it's not happening."

_"I can blow that piece of _go se_ into –"_ Michael's laugh shut him up.

"Don't be ridiculous. You want them alive, so you _won't_. Save your threats for children."

Draedon's face twisted and darkened. _"I can cripple that ship, and take what I want when you surrender. I might even let you live, if you hand them over to me. _Now_."_

Michael saw River shake her head as she maneuvered. He glanced up to see the black coming. _I have to gain some time and __manoeuvring__ room. Trajectory leaves no room for error._ "What guarantees do I have?"

_"No guarantees or conditions, Whitmer. Hand them over."_

_No, he's not going to wait long._ "We can't do it until we climb out, Captain. Can you wait that long?" Draedon nodded. "Five minutes. _Serenity_ out."

"You're not going to hand them over," Mara said, her ears turning back. "You can't do that to Kaylee. Not now."

"He's not interested in witnesses, and we stung him badly," River said. "He wants Mal and Zoe. The rest of us are collateral damage."

Michael met Mara's eyes when she looked at him. "If you know me as well as you believe you do, you know I won't. I'm looking for an advantage, any kind. Set missiles for point-defence."

"You had me going for a second."

"You ought to know better," River said. "Wait. We killed them all." She checked the sensor record, and nodded. "All right. The gunship we killed was empty. He flew it by remote."

"Oh, one of _those_," Michael said. "Refuses to put himself at risk. That will cost him."

"Clearing atmo," Mara said. "Whatever you're going to do, make it fast."

"Crazy Ivan." When River was about to protest, he added, "Morrison and I set that up. One-eighty, y-axis. Ten-round burst." River and Mara made the adjustments and looked at him. "Target the missiles racks."

_"I'm waiting, Whitmer,"_ Draedon said over low-power broadcast.

Michael opened a channel. "Your wait is over. _Now_."

_Serenity_'s port engine rotated smartly, fired a burst, then returned to its usual position. She spun about, and a second burst stopped the rotation. Draedon saw it and launched a salvo; _Serenity_ answered. The missiles were taken out as the gun aimed and fired six times. Another missile streaked away before its mount was destroyed, and somehow continued on, unscathed. It raced in and detonated five meters away, shrapnel and debris showering the bow, slamming into the gun mount. _Serenity_ shuddered when it hit; the gun mount was knocked to one side, and slowly recovered. Neither ship was seriously damaged, but both lost offensive capability.

Michael picked himself up from the deck. River and Mara shook off the collision's force, then began damage checks. "The gun's damaged; the mount took a severe hit," Cobb reported. "The missiles are unaffected."

"No other damage," Mara added as Draedon shouted, _" Yúchûn tah-mah-duh hundan!_ You think I can't kill you?"

"I know you can't, unless the Alliance still uses guns," Michael sneered. The lights went out, and the consoles went dark briefly. The new terminal noted an electromagnetic pulse. "Well, I've been told I should keep my ego in check, but that still does you no good." Draedon smiled as he fired his engines, adding speed. The collision alarm sounded. "You can't be serious. You'll go with us." Michael elbowed Mara aside and ran a diagnostic on the gun and queried_ Prediction: Number of rounds to cause mount failure_. It returned _Mount failure after three rounds_.

_"Gunships are tougher than they look. If I can't get them alive, I'll take them dead. You're the one who had to fight, and left me no choice."_

"Engine control is down," Mara whispered. "Five minutes." She looked forward as the gunship moved in. "He's got us."

"No, he doesn't. Draedon, Womack was working for you, and for Longshore. Please do me a favour."

_"And that is?"_

"Say hello, if you see him." Michael locked the gun on the canopy and triggered a burst. Ten rounds fired; the mount failed on the fifth, and the gun broke loose, floating free. Draedon blinked, then smiled. Five seconds later a staccato crashing noise was heard, just before the canopy failed. Draedon died, but not from the fire; the air rushed out, dragging him with it, ripping the harness as though it was paper. If he screamed, there was no way to hear it. Michael watched dispassionately as the body flailed about as what was once a man died, and went still.

Whitmer looked at the females, but it appeared their expressions never changed. "Did you mention Kaylee?" River shook her head.

"When we can, I'll show you how to access my information," Mara said. "They succeeded when they took some cells from River and used them in my design. Her latent abilities were activated, and, well, you can guess the rest."

"The sister you never had. Reminds me of one of the stories. It made sense they'd clone River, especially after they designed her." Mara's shocked expression prompted him to add, "It's true. I learned that not long after coming aboard."

"No wonder they sent me. But why didn't they consider that I'd turn? They thought everything else through."

"We'll have to ask, when we have the opportunity." Mara looked at him and flinched. He realized his cultured mien clashed with the blood he'd never had the chance to wash off. "That can wait. I'll get cleaned up, then see if the damage can be repaired. Are we stable?"

"We won't fall back. Go. We've got to see what's still functioning, and what needs work," River said. "Go on, Michael. We've got it."

"You say so, darlin'. Mal's sleepin' an' Zoe's down. Y'all's in charge. Jus' don' let it go ta yer heads," Michael said. "Keep us steady."

"Yes sir, Uncle Mike."

"Savin' up them spankin's, River?" Their laughter followed him out.

"You realize he'll never do it," Mara said.

"It's all right. He's got Clarissa, Brath and probably Zoe to deal with. Your turn will come."

Mara shivered. "I can't wait."

* * *

From the time Kaylee was brought in, Brath and Inara worked feverishly. The damage was extensive. The Feds had used soft-points, which were illegal. They had to be careful, but also had to work fast. The field treatment had kept her alive, but surgery was necessary to alleviate the damage and save her. They focused, ignoring everything else.

An hour later, Brath finished with the mender and protoplaser, after one last check for fragments. She swore under her breath, causing Inara to glance at her. "Ladies don't say such things."

"Who said I was a lady?" Brath replied angrily. "Michael sometimes goes overboard, but I'm glad he took them all out. Kaylee seems to be karma's punching bag, and that's not right. If I could, I'd slap the gods so hard, the _'verse_ would flinch."

Inara gave her a look. "For once, I can agree with gratuitous violence," she said venomously, and checked the readings. "Kaylee's stable. Zoe's turn."

"I'll take care of her. You see to Mal." Brath looked outside. "He looks as though he's been through the wringer." She opened the door. "Okay, Zoe. Let's get this over with."

Zoe hobbled over and stood in the door, looking at Brath's face. "Gonna let me keep my leg, or stay mad?"

Brath rolled her eyes. "No, ya can keep it. Ready ta do serious harm, someone pushes the wrong button, though." She glanced at Kaylee, who was still pale. "Got what they deserved, _dan nang_."

"What about Michael? How's he holdin' up?"

Brath shivered. "Anyone can read at all's gonna have a headache, Zoe. He's over the rage, but wouldn' push it for a time."

"Is he going to lose control?"

"Got it outta his system down there. Ya didn't see, but they ain't all there. Sometimes _eats_ 'em." Their shocked faces prompted her to add, "Only eats them as _really_ pushes his buttons. One o' those is innocents bein' hurt or killed right in front o' him. Happened afore I came in. His enemies tried assassinatin' him, an' a relative was killed tryin' ta protect him. She was only twenty, an' he takes fam'ly seriously. Maybe too seriously." She paused then continued softly, "Set him loose, hunted him down, tortured him some, then ate him. Saw the record. Weren't pretty. I understand why; lost ma when I was only a hundred, which is young for dragons. Wanted to kill whoever done it. Tear him to shreds." She smiled briefly. "Found out later Mira struck the final blow. She close to loved dragons, as much as anyone can."

"So, he's okay?"

"Be a'right. Kaylee's gonna be fine." Brath paused. "Need to get outta sight for a while, let her heal up. Bein' chased won' help her or us none. Got enough coin, I'm thinkin'."

Zoe sat on the counter and considered that. "Ain't many places. Ya know was born on a ship. Can't go there; don' know where they are, or if still flyin'. Can't go where Mal bought _Serenity_, an' it's where Kaylee's from. Shadow – Well, nobody can live there."

"What happened?"

"No one's sure. Cruiser went, stayed a time an' left, what we could find out," Zoe said, lowering her eyes sadly. "No one got away. Surface was scorched clean, rumors said. No one's been back." She shook her head sadly. "Can't think o' where."

Inara glanced out to where Mal slept, and Jayne sat. Cobb was glowering at the deck, turning his knife in his hands. "What about Jayne's home? From how he speaks, it's on the Rim. That could be a good hiding place."

Zoe and Brath considered that. "Could work," Washburne said. "Have to ask." She smiled briefly. "After we's done, okay?"

Brath chuckled. "Gettin' antsy, huh? Okay, got ya. Inara, ya wanna talk to Jayne?"

"Only if I have to," Serra replied with over-done distaste. "Once he puts that knife away."

"He won't do anything. He wants to avenge Kaylee."

Inara nodded and stepped out, then sat by Jayne, who looked at her with haunted eyes. "She gonna be okay?" he asked, sounding more like a young boy than an grown man. Inara nodded, and he sighed with relief. "A'right. Gonna get 'em, 'Nara. Ain't right, Kaylee gettin' shot an' mistreated. She done _nothin'_ ta deserve it. Gonna make someone pay, _dong ma_?"

"I know, Jayne. We all feel the same way." She took the knife from his hand and set it aside. "We need somewhere to go to take a breather, and stay out of sight. Do you know of one? We can't go to anyone's home, or anywhere we've been. We're too well known."

Cobb looked at her curiously, then his expression grew thoughtful. "Yer right. Only place can think of is home. Ain't much traveled to, an' strangers is kept at arms' length. Nothin' happenin'; why I left. Could go there."

Inara looked at the infirmary and nodded when Brath caught her eye. "Where is it?"

"Verbena. Started off as a reg'lar Frontier world, 'til the Alliance military set up a manufacturin' plant. Still ain't much to it, outside'a that. Ma sends me letters. Still about what it was when I left." Jayne looked at her in surprise. "Thinkin' o' goin' there? Folk keeps to themselves, but can go. Fam'ly still means somethin' there."

"That's good to know." Inara looked at Mal, who snored quietly. "Could you help me with Mal? Please?"

"Sure. Carryin' Kaylee was easy; dealin' with all that musta been worse for Mal." Jayne lifted Reynolds with surprising gentleness. "Got 'im. Take him to the shuttle. Lead the way, 'Nara," he said with equal gentleness. He followed, and as gently laid Mal on the bed, and quietly walked to the door. "Ya oughta stay with 'im, 'Nara. Shouldn' wake up alone, _dong ma_?"

Inara smiled, walked to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Jayne." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "And I won't tell anyone." Cobb grinned embarrasedly, then left.

Inara carefully arranged Mal, then laid beside him, placing her head on his chest, and finally allowing the tears she'd held back to run, wetting his shirt. "It's not fair."

* * *

Michael walked down to the bathroom and turned on the shower, first letting the water wash the blood from his suit, then he stripped, turned the water to full hot and stood there, letting the heat soak in. He took the soap and began scrubbing viciously, his face set with anger. He scrubbed until his skin was nearly raw, then stepped back into the spray, hissing as the water abused his skin.

Clarissa's voice startled him. "It wasn't your fault, Snake. They set us up from the start."

"I should have known, Khashi. I should have seen it as soon as I heard the name." He stood there, the heat making his skin turn an angry red. "Bloody hell, it was all right there in front of me, and _I missed it_!"

She shifted her stance to one leg and folded her arms, looking at him with a mix of contempt and sadness. "You're used to getting it right the first time, aren't you?" His surprised look made her add, "Maybe you're not _my_ Snake, but you're not that different. I remember how he was, and he was the same way. I thought you were past being perfect."

"I didn't get it right the first time for a while, and it ate at me." He switched the water to cool and let it run over him for a few minutes. "You're right, but this time it's personal, Clarissa. Kaylee didn't deserve to be shot, and this right on top of finding the Smiths massacred. Womack and Draedon had to have been told to kill everyone but Mal and Zoe, and I won't have it. _No one_ threatens my family and walks away. It's happened too many times. This time, I can stop it, but we're having to play catch-up, and I hate that. We need time to think, and they're not allowing us any."

"Brath has that covered. We're going to Jayne's home. It's out of the way, but not too much." She looked at him, then asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I'll be better when Kaylee's healed. If I thought I could, I'd help, but I don't know if I have the capability. I used up most of my energy down there."

"Stop punishing yourself. You can't save everyone," Brath said as she walked in. "You can hide it from some, but not all of us, Snake. River and I, and probably Mara can feel you. Stop it. It's not your fault, it's Longshore's. He started it seven years ago. It looks as though we'll have to finish it. If you want to, get a grip." Her eyebrows quirked up with as brief a smile. "I'm sure you'll have volunteers."

"You're still not too big to spank," Michael said as he shut off the water and reached for a towel. "I'll be fine. The usual after-action recriminations. And you're right, I can't save everyone. That's what hurts the most." As he dried off, his eyes were far away. "I'm going to talk with Mara about Blue Sun. It's all tied together; I'm sure of it. Once we find out who, we'll probably figure out why." He gave Clarissa a sour look. "Is that all you think about?" Brath chuckled and left.

She smiled evilly. "Right at the moment, sure." She paused, then said, "I have to tell you something."

"You and Jim?" She blinked and he said, "I thought so. You weren't exactly trying to hide it. Don't worry. I thought he was a good choice. You never picked bad ones."

"I never threw you over. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's a good one, or he wouldn't be a Watcher. I approve," Michael replied as he wrapped the towel around his waist and retrieved his suit. "Ain't gonna be greedy, Khashi. Ain't fair to ya."

"Didn' wanna hurt your feelin's, Snake." She smiled. "Thanks."

"A'right. Let's go. Gotta get this boat back in some kinda order." He paused. "Where's Simon?"

"His bunk, passed out. Bad day for everyone, _dan nang_. Hopin' he'll be all right after this mess."

"Same. You an' Jim check on ever'one, see they's okay." He gave her a twisted smile. "Gotta get dressed. See ya later."

* * *

"He's okay with it?" Wainwright said as they walked the corridors. "It's kinda sudden."

"Snake's used to makin' up his mind like that," Clarissa replied, snapping her fingers. "Makes it up, don' change it, Jim.

Wainwright nodded and thought as they walked the corridors, checking in on everyone. Kaylee was sleeping in the infirmary; Simon was still passed out from reaction in his and Kaylee's bunk. Mal and Inara slept in shuttle one. Zoe and Brath were in the infirmary, the first mate patiently waiting for the dragon to remove the fragments. Jayne sat in the common room, thinking, and looking as though it hurt him. River and Mara continued flying _Serenity_.

Michael dressed in his usual black, blue and grey/silver, his face a study in disgust. He was still blaming himself for not being brilliant today, mostly because the one who deserved it least paid a high price for his failing. He promised himself it wouldn't happen again. After dressing and seeing to his suit, Michael came into the kitchen and started cooking. Jayne was the first to appear, as the odor of food made its way out. "What the – ? I seein' this, or dreamin?"

"Shut up an' grab the butter. Mighta had a bad day, but gotta eat. Then got some work ta do. Gun broke loose, an' needs fixin'. Mal an' Zoe's down, an' got a question. Ya gonna be a problem if'n I take charge?"

Cobb looked at him, then shrugged. "Happens wanted ta run this boat afore, but not no more. Ain't the kind as makes real plans, _dong ma_? Do my part, but leaves the serious plannin' ta them as can." Their eyes met. "Good enough for ya?"

"'Long as I'm in charge, I say 'Jump,' ya ask 'How high,' Jayne. Don' ask, jus' do. Know what's goin' on or not, _dong ma_?"

"Did what ya said earlier, didn' I? Ain't stupid."

"Okay, just makin' sure. See who's int'rested in eatin'. Got some work ta do, later, then we's headin' off. Drop outta sight."

"Got it. 'Nara asked, so guess we's goin' ta my home, it's all that's left." Jayne looked at the cooking area as Michael began taking it over. "Better ask who's hungry, 'fore ya drown us in biscuits." He grinned slightly and walked off.

"Rather drown in biscuits than go out starvin'."

After a quick walk-through, Jayne returned with Clarissa and Jim. Brath, Mara and River followed after a few minutes, and Zoe hobbled upstairs. Michael looked at the gathering, and said, "What a revoltin' development. This is all we got to defend _Serenity_. We're toast," he said, dropping a slice on a plate.

"Now that ain't fair," Jim replied.

"Ain't serious. Figure Mal, Inara an' Simon'll wake up soon, an' wanna eat; maybe talk, but won' bet on it. Got a stable orbit, gals?" River nodded Mara as attacked her eggs. "Good. Take care o' the work first, then head for Verbena. Should be safe enough, 'cordin' to Jayne. Peaceable-like."

"Didn' 'zac'ly say _peaceable_. Folks minds their own business, but can count on each other ta help, they need it. Tight place, but don' try ta make ya live up ta a standard. Some places, ever-one knows an' minds yer business, an' Verbena ain't like that. Likes our privacy, an' keeps it. Them as tries to find out too much, an' tries ta make ya live to please 'em, they goes, an' right quick."

"John Mellencamp lied about small towns?" Brath asked.

"Anyone lives in a small town knows everyone, talks to everyone, sees or hears about 'em ever' day. Big towns and cities ya can lose yourself in. Try in a small town," Clarissa answered caustically. "You're stuck, 'cause ya can't."

"Mellonhead didn' know what was talkin' 'bout," Michael said as he dabbed up syrup. "'People let me be just what I wanna be.'" Michael snorted with disgust. "_Gou pi_. Guy was _yúchûn_, an' that's a fact."

"City feller, huh?" Jayne asked around a mouthful of ham.

"Don' matter," Michael replied. His eyes went far away. "Lessee, can boost for Kalidasa an' be there in a week, we drop the proper orbit. Gotta move kinda fast." He looked at River, who nodded. "Set it up after ever'one's up an' aroun'. More or less."

"A'right! Ain't been home in years," Jayne said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "Y'all gonna love it. Tol' Ma what I could, an' bettin' she'll make y'all feel at home, _dong ma_? Loves kids, any age." He smiled at River.

"She'll have to wait," River answered with an impish grin. "Can't rush."

"Won't care. Still cain't unnerstan' how she had me. Can't 'splain it, have ta meet her."

"Guess that means we's goin'," Zoe said with an amused glimmer in her eyes. Jayne seldom behaved this way, and she liked seeing it: He wasn't as unpleasant.

"Looks that way," Brath said, winking at River out of sight.

"What looks like what?" Mal's voice said from the door. He and Inara stood there, looking a mite confused.

"Sir, we need a place to lie low. Jayne says his homestead's a good place. Outta the way."

Mal looked at Cobb as he and Inara joined them. "This true? Can do?"

"Can do, Mal. Ma said more'n once wants ta meet ever'one." He glanced at the stairs. "Cain't go 'round with Kaylee laid up. Needs her rest an' recovery time. Won' get it, we keep on the move. They's after us, an she keeps catchin' it." He shook his head, his eyes hardening. "Ain't gonna let that happen. Ain't fair."

"Alliance?"

"Not enuff ta bother with. Factory, some dorms, company town, far off from anywhere else. Should be okay." Cobb scratched his goatee. "Last I heard, they don' mix with others. Don' mess with reg'lar folk, Mal. If'n they notice, it's 'cause we fly over 'em." He grinned devilishly. "We ain't that kinda stupid, _dan nang._"

Mal closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Awright. Fine, whatever. Just someone get me some coffee, 'fore I come to my senses."

"Ain't much worry 'bout that," Brath said as she set a plate in front of him. "Just watch the coffee. Michael made it. Might make ya grow hair where ya don' want it."

When Mal gave her a look, Michael chuckled and said, "She's jokin'. Wouldn' waste coffee like that."

"That's it. I've had enough," Mara said. "I'm leaving before my brain melts. I'll be on the bridge." She took her coffee and plate, and left with an impudent swish of her tail. _" Juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jin jan."_

Mal watched her leave. "Think she don' deal with bad jokes?"

"She'll get over it," River said. "She's still getting used to us, and she's still upset about being left out of the fight."

"Did her part," Michael said. "Last thing needed was more in the cross-fire. Don' doubt she can go tooth and nail with anyone, but don' know anyone can dodge bullets." When Inara was about to speak, he added, "Only at full power, Inara. Ain't there yet; may not be, long as we's here. Gotta r'member I ain't able to do what I could, an' ain't takin' chances. Mara's gotta understan' that."

"Well, maybe can change that," Mal said. "Got a week to Verbena. You an' River can help her along. Gotta be good, catch River off guard at all, let alone complete. Y'all can see what she knows, an' not just what's in her head,_ dong ma_?"

"Read ya, Mal. Do our best," Michael said as River nodded. He looked up as Simon came in, looking as though he'd been through hell. "Simon? Ya all right?"

"I don't know. I've broken my Hippocratic Oath, and that was right after seeing Kaylee shot," Tam said as he sat down. He smiled and nodded his thanks to Brath as she set food and coffee in front of him. "I'm a doctor, and I couldn't help. The worst was I happily shot those men, and I'd do it again." He picked at his food until Michael took his fork, dug it in and put it back in his hand. "What?"

"Guilt, Simon. As I told Mal, it eats at you." Everyone noticed he spoke as he did before.

"Ain't what ya said, Michael."

"Guilt, anger, remorse. They all do it, Mal." Michael watched Simon as he began to eat. "You want to protect Kaylee; it's what a man's supposed to do. Most cultures have that as almost a sacrament. If you fail, you're not a man." Simon looked at him with haunted eyes, then nodded. "Do you think you're the only one who feels that way?"

"Of course not." Jayne rolled his eyes. Zoe said nothing, but her eyes sparkled unpleasantly.

"'Of course not'," Michael agreed sardonically. "You're a bad liar, Simon. Believe me, I've been through it more than you have or ever could. Much more, and for longer. There's nothing you can say I haven't heard or said myself, and it always sounds lame, either to others, or to yourself later. I've lost family, lovers, wives, friends, children and comrades, and it never gets easier. It can't, if you really care."

Tam looked at him sourly. "If I hadn't read the books, and seen what you left behind, I'd think you were making that up." He glowered at the table. "I hate what I did, and knowing I had no choice doesn't make it any better. Neither does knowing the ones responsible are dead. I failed."

"Join the club," Mal said. "Ya think I feel diff'rent after shootin' Tracey? What about that kid took the shot for Jayne? Wash?" He shifted in his chair. "Ever'one on this boat's lost someone, or come close to it. Never gets easier, an' Michael's right about it shouldn'."

Simon kept looking at the table, but he nodded. "I still feel like a failure."

"You're young and inexperienced, and neither's a crime," Michael replied. "Even I was, more than once. I didn't learn everything in my first life. I'm still learning, even after twenty millennia. You can't learn it all, whatever it might be. So I know more; big whoop."

"If you're trying to cheer me up, it's not working."

"Tellin' ya straight," Jayne said. "Still don' know why he took that shot, an' don' think I'll unnerstan' it. Ain't sure I can. Made me think, that's fer sure."

"Kaylee will be all right, Simon. Brath and I made sure of that," Inara said. "She won't think less of you. What could you have done? She doesn't want you to take a bullet for her. She wants you with her. Never forget that."

"Don' let it sour ya," Zoe said. "Ain't fair to Kaylee."

Simon took a breath and sighed it out. "I'll try."

"All ya can do," Michael said, startling them. "Speakin' o' what can do, got a gun mount to fix. Make sure Mara don' make any course changes on me, River. Have to spank ya both."

Cobb smiled at him. "Which is your favorite arm? I'll break the other one."

"That's my girl," Jayne said with a smile. "Need help?"

"Let ya know after a look-see. Get your suit."

* * *

"How's it look?" Mal asked when Michael appeared in front of _Serenity_'s bridge.

_"Mount's knocked loose, instead 'o broken,_" Whitmer replied. _"Just needs the plates re-welded, an' bolted down this time. Take about an hour."_

"Missiles?"

_"See about replacin' mine when can. Don' need to yet. Good shootin', Brath."_

"Try again," the dragon replied. "I was monitorin'; Mara did the shootin'."

_"Hmm. Gonna have to re-think. Tell Jayne to bring the welder out. Gonna watch the stars a while."_

Mal passed the word and reported, "On his way. 'Bout an hour?"

_"Yep. That's us: Wepscrafters."_

Brath made a face. "Someone's askin' to be spanked."

Mara burst out laughing. "I'll take that."

_"Bring your A-game,"_ Michael riposted.

Mal chuckled. "Kinda r'minds me of us, _dong ma_? 'Ceptin' the spankin'."

"Can be fun, with the right person," Mara said as she monitored Michael's actions through the new sensors. She tilted her head to one side, making Brath blink. "Michael, did you get Womack?"

_"Yeah. Why?"_

"How did he react? You were in Wolf form while you were hunting, right?"

There was a long silence, and Whitmer answered, _"No reaction; took it in stride, like he'd seen me afore. Thinkin' Julian or someone might'a told him; maybe showed a picture. Question is how. Gunship couldn'a got one. Been human lookin' after Lilac."_ There was a pause. _"Good thinkin', Mara. Like ta see your trainin' info."_

"I'll tell you how to find it, but I bet it's like River's," Mara replied, glancing at Cobb, who looked thoughtful and nodded. "We'll need to talk and compare notes."

"Always talk like that?" Mal asked. "Educated, like Simon an' River."

"I was raised and trained that way. It's all I ever knew." She shrugged fluidly. "I _could_ speak the way you do, but it wouldn't be natural; I'd have to think about it, and it would be obvious, so I don't try."

_"Gotta know your limitations, as Harry Callahan would say,"_ Michael said as Jayne appeared outside. _"Ah, good. Let's get to it."_

_"Hurry, willya? Ain't bothered, but don' wanna waste time,_" Cobb replied. _"Got the feelin' need ta git movin'."_

"Got the same," Mal said. "Can't just tack-weld, finish grounded?"

_"Can't take the chance. Could break loose comin' into atmo, an' lose it,"_ Michael countered. _"Be done quick enough."_

_"Then git to it. Got a itch back o' my mind, kinda like yer birthmark, _dong ma_?"_

"Talk gets in the way of work," River said.

Michael chuckled. _"Get the hint. No sledgehammer needed ta drive it in."_ He and Jayne moved out of sight, and there were flickers of light reflecting from _Serenity'_s structure. While that went on, Mara and River checked the ship's status as Brath left to check on Kaylee, and then check engineering systems.

Mal stood and watched, trying not to jump in. _Serenity_ was his boat, but he knew not to interfere with a good crew, and he had to admit they were better than most. He couldn't yet come to grips with the idea they loved _Serenity_ as much as he did, and had to admit he was a mite jealous with a wry smile. _Couldn' do better, I tried. Should learn to enjoy it, but can't last forever_, he thought as Mara left the pilot's seat for the new terminal. _Maybe, maybe not. Couldn' ask for more from 'em, an' shouldn'._

_"That oughta do it,"_ Michael's voice broke into his thoughts. _"Mara, run the alignment, please? We're clear."_

The feline nodded and ran the program. As it ran, Mal said, "We 'bout ready?"

_"Checkin' my work. Ready when done."_

The bridge shook as the gun mount moved violently. "That s'posed ta happen?" Mal asked as Jayne said, _"Tryin' ta break it loose again?"_

_"It breaks loose when firin', can do all kinds o' damage,"_ Michael replied. _"Happens now, nobody gets hurt."_

"Logical," River commented.

"Stop that. Ya sound like T'Sal, an' don' need that baggage," Brath said from the door.

"How's Kaylee, and who's T'Sal?" Mara asked.

"Kaylee's doin' a'right. Engine's fine."

_"T'sal was my wife. Lost her three times, through the years,"_ Michael added. _"Couldn'a known, Mara, an' don' apologize. She's back, but gotta read to understan'. She's one reason why I don' let go."_

"I'm still sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

_"Ain't a thing. Gun's stopped. Program finish?"_

"Yes. No problems found."

_"Good. Let's git the _di yu_ in, an' git movin',"_ Jayne said. _"Wanna see Ma an' show off my blushin' bride."_ Everyone heard the smile in his voice. Michael chuckled. _"A'right."_

"River, set us a fast course for Verbena," Mal said. "Gotta get outta sight, right quick."

"Course programmed, executing as soon as they're inside." River smiled. "Complicated. Good. I like a challenge."

"Algebra's always there," Reynolds said, nodding. "A'right, Albatross. Time your math's wrong, the 'verse's gonna end."

"Not before – " Mara began, just before Brath elbowed her. _"Ow!_ You didn't need to do that!"

"Don' say nothin' ya don't want used on ya later." Mara looked at her and smiled evilly. "By _someone else_, silly kitty."

"Like that'll stop me."

"Why do I bother?"

Mal looked at them and rolled his eyes. "_One_ female's enough trouble, don't ya think?"

"Remember the Chinese ideogram for 'trouble'? 'Two women under one roof', ain't it?" Mal rolled his eyes again. "Ya got a whole passel aboard, oughta know, Mal. Even Zoe's been trouble, though not like us."

"A'right, enough. Like Simon says, 'Can we not go there?' Got plenty to deal with."

"Michael and Jayne are back aboard," River announced. "Adjusting course, first burn coming up in ten minutes."

"Let's go, an' don' spare the neutrons."

"Thief," Brath said with a chuckle as she left.

Mal watched her leave with an exasperated expression. "Trouble is right, an' ever'one's a critic."

"Could be worse, Mal. Could be you and her, instead of Inara." River grinned mischievously.

Mal flinched theatrically. "Darlin', ya tryin' ta get me _killed_?"

Mara laughed as she resumed the pilot's chair. "You do a good enough job on your own, Mal." Reynolds left with excessive speed, and she sang, _"Oh, no one knows the troubles I've seen."_

"Be careful. Uncle Mike will spank," River said after she stopped giggling. "I know, you can't wait."

* * *

Michael stopped at the infirmary to look in on Kaylee, and wasn't surprised to find Simon perched beside her, holding her hand and looking at her face. His eyes were still haunted, but had a hard glint that wasn't there the day before. Michael wasn't sure he should, but he stepped in and asked, "Any change?" Tam shook his head, and Michael checked her readings. She was sleeping, instead of in a drugged coma. "I gotta drag ya off and start wailin' on ya to stop yer mopin', Simon? Understan' worry, but won't stand for feelin' sorry fer yourself, _dong ma_? Awful easy to fall into." Tam looked at him angrily. "Good. Ya still got the fire. Use it, 'stead o' bein' used by it."

"Is it that easy for you? Can you just turn it on and off?"

Michael sighed before speaking quietly. "No, still feel, but don' let it get in the way, Simon. Can't help ya, 'less ya ask the right questions." Whitmer looked at Kaylee's pale face, then back. "Still feelin' guilty over what ya did, ya came aboard _Serenity_, ain'tcha?" Tam nodded. "Can't help ya with that. Gotta deal with it on your own. Have to look at yourself – a good, hard look – an' ask the man in the mirror if he's doin' the right thing for the right reason. I do it ever' day. So far, answer's yes."

As Michael turned away, Simon asked, "How do you live with it, Michael? All the fighting, pain, death, and heartache?"

Whitmer straightened, turned back and transformed into the Wolf before Simon's eyes. His eyes lit with blue fire as he said, "How? I swore an oath when I Became, Simon." He took a breath and said, _"__The stars remind me of many things: Friends, loved ones, comrades and family who are gone, lost and no more. I pledge the love, trust and friendships we shared were not in vain; that all I have done, and all that I do in future is dedicated to those memories; that I honour those whose lives touched mine, the times we had together, the pain and joy we shared. I will never forget the promises I made, the Vows, Oath and Code I took, in their memory and on their behalf. By my life, fortune and sacred honour do I swear, that I will neither falter nor turn aside, come what may, so help me Goddess."_

Simon's mouth opened with stunned surprise; he remembered reading those words, and Michael recited them perfectly. Before he could say anything, the Wolf continued, _"_But _I am the Black Wolf. I am guided by my heart, and my instincts. I am the implacable Beast whose Hunger is never satisfied. I am that Darkness the guilty fear, for they see their own evils reflected within me, for I am Retribution Incarnate. I am Vengeance. I am the Night."_ He nodded to himself. "Good enough?"

"Can y'all stop? Tryin' ta sleep," Kaylee said weakly. "An' shut it, General Doom-an'-Gloom. Mal's bad enough." They turned to see her looking at them, a wan smile on her face. "Like ya said, 'Keep breathin', rest takes care o' itself'."

Michael walked to her side, smiled and took her other hand. "Glad ta see you're still with us, _xiao mei-mei_. Hate ta lose that sense o' humor."

"Change back. Look an' sound all wrong."

"Will do. Get some sleep. Goin' someplace safer. 'Kay?" Kaylee nodded and closed her eyes, still smiling as Michael transformed back. He set her hand at her side, then stumbled back into the bulkhead and slid down to the deck, looking tired. "Wasn't drained afore, am now. Gonna crawl away an' sleep. Oughta do the same, Simon. She'll be right as rain. Can't help, yer worn to a frazzle, _dan nang_."

Simon closed his mouth, then nodded. "I think I see, Michael. I don't know if I can, but I'll try. But first." He reached the intercom. "River? Michael's down. Send someone to help him to his bunk?"

_"Will do, Simon. Give Kaylee a kiss and get some rest."_ There was a pause, then she added, _"Mal seconds. _Both_ of you get some rest."_

"Don' need ta be told twice. C'mon, Simon, 'fore your sister decides we need help. Don' wanna be dragged away an' tossed like a sack o' potatoes, _dong ma_?"

Tam smiled. "Now that I know Kaylee's better," he said as he stood. His eyes widened. "Mara, why aren't you dressed?"

The feline smiled. "One, I don't _need_ clothes, and they're uncomfortable. Try wearing two coats, and you'll see. Two, I've been told to keep Michael company so he sleeps." When Michael scowled, she added, "Brath and Clarissa told me about the nightmares. You need to _sleep_, and I have my orders."

"O' course, you're gonna enjoy yourself," Michael replied sourly as he stood up slowly and carefully.

Mara slipped under his arm, supporting him with little effort. _Spanish: You can stop it. I may not look like River, but we share abilities, including reading. I can see what you won't admit to, and I know I remind you of Trieva. I don't want to get in the way, but, well, you know how I feel._ She smiled as they left the infirmary. _You have something that draws people to you; I think we all feel it. It's not all bad._

Whitmer grimaced as they climbed the stairs. _Spanish: I know, but I have to be certain, Mara. The attraction's mutual, obviously. I just wonder why me, and no one else?_

_Spanish: You didn't treat me like a thing or a project. That's a big part of it._ Mara smiled as they moved forward. _You took me in stride. No one else except Brath did. I guess coming from your 'verse, you're used to non-humans, and the books made that clear._

Michael nodded. "A'right. S'pose gonna have ta live with it. Just don' forget got problems there, too. Wanna come with, you're welcome, but gotta warn ya, ain't a nice place. Ain't found a one, yet."

"I'm willing to take my chances," she replied as they reached Michael and Brath's bunk. "Easy. I can feel how drained you are." Michael climbed down and half-stumbled to his bed, and he flinched as Mara removed his boots, then helped him get undressed. "Stop it. You know better than to feel disloyal. You called Vanessa and the others on the carpet over that one more than once."

"Me an' my stupid books," Michael groused. "_Jian ta-de gui _I'm gettin' outta this, _nien ching duh_?"

"I'm not a little girl, and you're not," Mara replied softly as she laid down beside him, wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against his back. "But I'm not going to push you. You need rest. Get some sleep. I'll be right here."

Michael nodded and settled down. Mara listened to his breathing, and snuggled closer when it slowed, indicating he was asleep. "_Sweet_ dreams, Michael," she murmured.

* * *

Mal watched as Brath and River made course adjustments and burns, bringing them on course for Verbena. When they smiled, he asked, _"Sh__é__nme?"_

"They's in their bunks, sleepin'," Brath answered. "Need it bad." She closed her eyes and smiled again. "Kaylee's doin' better, too, Mal. Zoe's fine. We's all good, least for now. Less worries."

Mal sighed and took the seat of what they were starting to call the operations console. "Good. Couldn' say how much I worried about Kaylee, but guess y'all could feel it. Been through too much, an' ain't right. Girl wouldn' hurt a fly, 'less was no choice, an' still wouldn'."

"She can't, Mal," River said. "Doesn't know how, and doesn't want to learn. It's not in her, and that's a good thing. We've just got to keep her safe, that's all."

"Done a piss-poor job, lately, darlin'."

Brath stood, walked over and lightly slapped the back of Reynolds' head. When he looked at her angrily, she said, "Stop it. Get enough o' that _go se_ from Michael. Ain't takin' it from ya, _dong ma_? Heard enough self-bashin' ta last four o' _my_ life-times, an' ya ain't addin' to it. _You_ ain't too big ta spank, neither, _dan nang_." She smiled like a hunting predator, which Mal realized she was. "Feelin' lucky, punk?"

"Yes Ma'am. Mind if I go on livin'?"

Brath chuckled, then leaned down and kissed him. "It gets easier,Mal. Never goes away, but bleeds off some. Ya already know that, so why hang on? Michael's right, kill ya, ya let it. Don' let it." Her smile dropped. "Now git off my bridge, an' do other captainy things. Don' like back-seat drivers. Make me wanna do things to 'em," she finished as her eyes flashed red-gold.

"Careful," Mal said as he stood and walked to the door, where he paused and smiled. "Kinda find myself _likin' _dangerous women."

"We'll tell Faith ya said that. Now git."

Mal left and Brath returned to the pilot's chair. When River turned to her, she said, "Hush. Didn' mean it, but needed sommat ta save face. Got our pride, all o' us."

"He's all right. It takes him a while to get comfortable, and you're really rocking the boat, never mind the rest."

"Ain't causin' trouble, River. Was comin', we came or not."

"That's true, but it's all happening at once. Never happened before. Not like this," Cobb replied as she made another adjustment. "All Mal wants is to go about his life and be left alone, and, well, look what's happened. It seems as though everyone either wants him dead or wants to use him." She gave the dragon a look. "And you could stop blending in so well. He trusts you, but he can't help wondering. I doubt he's even aware of it."

"Since you put it that way, I suppose I can back off the talk," Brath said after a little thought. "It doesn't quite fit."

"Good. Now we can work on Michael."

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea, and Mara beat you to it."

* * *

"A'right, Jayne, can ya show us where it is?" Mal asked a week later. Cobb pointed to a location on the hologram, and it lit. "Hmm, nice place for a homestead. Why'd ya leave?"

"Man stole Christmas, Mal. Don' wanna talk about it." The mercenary looked out the viewport with hooded eyes.

"Okay. Be there soon." Mal watched as Jayne left the bridge, wondering what had happened, and not sure he wanted to know. The emotion in Cobb's eyes was hard to figure out. He turned to River. "Take us in, Albatross. Let's don't wake no one."

River nodded and started the descent burn as Michael secured nonessential systems. They'd both been quiet since St. Albans; he guessed it was both what happened dirt-side and the course that took them very close to the White Sun as they crossed to Kalidasa, where Verbena orbited. He'd stayed off the bridge as Brath told him, and had spent time acting as the father-figure, mostly working with Simon, helping him learn more fighting skills. Tam had studied with a focus that scared Mal more than River ever had, as a doctor should never want to learn how to fight and kill, but Simon had insisted. He'd said he never wanted to let Kaylee down that way ever again, and Reynolds understood that feeling perfectly.

Michael had assisted, mostly as a practice target. Those who had watched couldn't believe his speed or toughness, and the hits he'd taken seemed to be penance for his own failure, or so Mal had thought. He wasn't sure if they could have done anything to prevent Kaylee being shot, but Whitmer and Tam didn't seem to care about the facts. _Michael's right, guilt does a number on ya,_ he thought as _Serenity_ hit atmo, plasma flickering over the hull as they passed through.

Michael glanced back, met his eyes and looked forward again as he took control, while River continued securing systems. He didn't say anything; it seemed he thought he didn't need to. Mal noticed both his pilots were quiet and sober, something they'd never been, until today. He wondered if Kaylee being shot was the only reason, or if it was something in their pasts. He let that thought go. It wouldn't do any good to pursue it, and there were more important things to worry over.

A footstep made him and the others glance back, and Simon joined him. Tam's face had some hard lines that he knew hadn't been there before. It made him look older and more mature, but also gave him a slightly sinister air. Mal recognized it; he saw it in the mirror every day, and he felt a chill. _Simon's been to his own Serenity Valley. Hoped would never happen_. Their eyes met, and Simon nodded. "Good morning," he said. "When do we arrive?"

Michael's hackles rose at his tone. He recognized it from his own, centuries and light-years ago. "Soon enough, doctor. If you plan to start trouble, you're not leaving this ship. If I have to restrain you, it won't be much fun." Simon began to protest, and Whitmer silenced him with a look. "Don't push it, boy. I'm not in the mood for it, and I won't be very nice."

"Very well," the doctor replied icily. "I'll be with Kaylee. At least she appreciates me." Simon turned to find Mara blocking his path. "Did you call her?"

"No, Simon. I did," River said. "Do you think you can keep me from feeling what you feel? Did you forget how I was engineered, and for what? The perfect spy and operative, undetectable and beyond suspicion, like the _noichi_, the female ninja." When Simon turned back and glared at Michael, she added, "Yes, he told me about them. This is our family, and I'm protecting it; from itself, if I have to."

"Someone wanna let me in?" Mal asked.

"Simon's planning to expand his criminal repertoire, if I've profiled him correctly," Michael said. "Stealing wasn't enough, now it's killing? You can't find them without our help, and you'll not get it. Revenge blackens the soul, and I believe I can say that with complete authority, as often as I've taken it, either for myself or on behalf of others. Lesser men fall into the darkness and never return, Simon. Don't disappoint me be joining them."

"Retribution incarnate," Tam half-sneered. "How can you say that? What makes you better than me?"

Whitmer moved almost too quickly to see. He was suddenly standing in front of Simon, holding a knife to his throat, his eyes blazing. "You don't have a _clue_, boy. Your quarter century pales against my thirty as the Wolf. You have yet to see what evil truly lurks in the hearts of men. You haven't had the time to build your hatred, Simon," he said quietly as his eyes bored into Tam's. "Now, I _have_. You can learn to _hate_ in a century. Imagine what thirty will do, if you can. It should be me acting as you are, but do you see it? Have I shown the depths of my rage? You'd never be able to stand it; no one can, which is why I keep it out of sight." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "If you think I'll let you go that route, you're very much mistaken. I'll kill you first."

Simon had remained silent as Whitmer spoke, and kept up a solid front, but began to wilt half-way through. Fear appeared, then came shame, and finally tears began running down his face. He looked away, then back as the knife left his throat, and he broke down, grabbing Michael and sobbing. Whitmer hugged him, patting his back and murmured, "That's right, Simon. Let it out. Let _all of it_ out." He looked at Mara and nodded, and she left the bridge, tears falling from her eyes. Mal was surprised at the gentle tone, and to see tears running from Michael's eyes.

_ "Boo-tai jung-tzahng-duh."_

"It wouldn't be the first time someone said that about me," Whitmer replied. "Maybe love _is_ insanity. Some of us are worse than others."

Mal blinked, and found himself nodding. _"Greater love hath no man than he who will lay down his life for his friends."_ He looked at Michael as he helped Simon sit down. "Ever done it?"

"The fight with Rosamond. I wasn't going to let her take two of my few friends among Immortals, back in my 'verse. She nearly got me."

"And Samantha saved your life," River said as she guided _Serenity_ to their destination. "Just as he saved yours, Simon."

"I feel like such a fool," Tam said miserably. "But I can't thank you. I was terrified."

"I had to break through, Simon. Fear's one of the best ways, especially when wounded pride's involved."

"A'right, we gonna see this again? 'Cause if'n we are, gonna be some leavin' this boat." Mal blinked. "You done talkin' like us?"

"I'll dial it back. It doesn't fit, and it's not up to me," Whitmer replied, looking at Simon. "I may have the history, but I've faced and buried my demons. Mostly. You ought to ask him."

"Simon?"

"I can't make any promises, Mal. He's right, but I'll try."

"Fair enough. Let's get ready to meet Missus Cobb." Mal saw River's smile. "Fam'ly reunion, might wanna freshen up,_dong ma_?" Simon looked surprised, then managed a dry chuckle, stood and left. Reynolds turned to Michael. "Ya gonna do this again, it comes to it?"

"It shouldn't happen again. I had to break through the shield he built to distance his pain, humiliation and self-loathing." Michael's face twitched. "I wasn't kidding when I said I know better. I did the same for about the same reasons, Mal. Every time someone dies because of me, it hurts, whether it was my fault or not. I meant it when I was talking about guilt, and it never really goes away. If you stop feeling, you're on your way into the abyss. As I told Trieva, when someone close to me dies, part of me dies with them. That's why I work so hard to keep it from happening, Mal. When you have no one left, when you die inside, what are you, and what do you become? You know what I can do; the books are accurate. What do you think I'd be like at my full strength, and I fall?"

"That won't happen, Uncle Mike. You know it, and I know it," River said as the ship came to a stop and settled to the ground. "There. We're here, Mal. Ready when you are."

"Shoot. I wanted to make this landing, and I missed it," Michael said with a slight grin.

"Had more important things ta do," Reynolds said. "Well, we's here. Let's go see what kinda woman Jayne's ma is. Thinkin' she's ten foot tall an' bullet-proof."

Michael laughed softly. "_Wo de tian ah_, I hope not. Once was enough."

"S-what?"

* * *

The ramp lowered and Jayne ran out, his face lit with a joy no one could recall as he swept down and grabbed up a dirty-blonde woman half his size, swinging her around and kissing her. Mal and the others looked on in astonishment, and Inara said, "Is that his sister? She's not old enough to be his mother."

The woman heard, and she tapped Jayne on the head with a fond smile. He set her down, and they walked toward _Serenity_, she looking at everyone appraisingly while Jayne held out his hands toward River, who walked out into his arms. "Happens I'm his ma, just don't look it," she said in a warm contralto that didn't fit her size. "Size don't mean nothin'." She walked to the ramp and looked everyone over. "Mal an' Inara Reynolds. Look like the man my boy couldn' push. An' can't miss Zoe," she added with a smile. "Know River; wrote about her, an' can see Simon's her brother." She looked at the others. "Jim an' Clarissa's easy ta see, an y'all must be Michael an' Brath." She looked around, her expression concerned. "Where's Kaylee?"

"Was shot. Dirty Feds set a trap. She's sleepin' an' healin' up," Mal said quietly.

Mrs. Cobb tilted her head to one side and gave him another appraising look. "Needed a hide-out?" Mal nodded, and she smiled. "Picked the right place, _dan nang_. Bring her inside. Got plenty o' room, an' Mattie's studied medicine, 'cause o' her illness. Got a real head for it. C'mon, move it."

"Could we ask your name?" Michael asked.

"Name's Radiant. Like ta be called Raye."

"Do you have a problem with cats?"

"They catch mice, no." Raye looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What's goin' on?"

"Mara, come outside, please." The grey cat scampered out and sat at Michael's feet, looking at Mrs. Cobb. "She's a very special cat. Good at guarding things and people. I'd like her to stay with Kaylee."

Raye looked at Mara, then back at Whitmer. "Okay, long as she don't mess in the house."

"I think that's covered," Whitmer said as he squatted down and scratched Mara's ears. The cat closed her eyes and purred, then did a half somersault to her back and grabbed Michael's hand as he scratched her belly. "She loves attention."

Mal and Zoe managed to cover a laugh, but Jayne stood there and looked at him sourly. "Wrote about her, too," he said. "Might wanna come clean, once we's inside the house."

"We'll get Kaylee," Wainwright said as he and Clarissa turned back into the hold.

"So, your grandma didn't raise any dummies, either," Michael said as he stood up, holding Mara in the crook of one arm and stroked her back.

Raye smiled. "Nope. Bring what ya need later. Just in time for supper," she replied, smiling up at her son.

"Ain't never missed it yet," Jayne replied with a smile of his own.

"'Verse'd end, that ever happened." Raye turned and waved for them to follow after Jim and Clarissa returned, an arm each under Kaylee, who smiled and nodded tiredly. "Let's get that poor child inside an' in bed. Bring her a tray." She looked at Michael penetratingly. "Somethin' about ya, can't 'splain it."

"I hear that a lot," Whitmer replied drily as they approached the door, which was opened by a young brunette who was as unlike her mother as Jayne. She was tall and solidly built, her dark eyes steady and intense.

"Mattie, open the spare bedroom. Got us a patient." Mattie looked at Kaylee and vanished indoors as they reached the large, rambling house's porch. Raye led Jim and Clarissa inside, then upstairs while Jayne showed them into a den that was not quite half the size of _Serenity_'s cargo bay.

"Siddown. Gonna be a while. Ma takes carin' fer folk serious, 'bout as serious as anyone ever met." Mal and Inara took the loveseat while Michael and Brath sat on the floor by the fireplace. Simon sat in the least comfortable looking chair, and Zoe sighed as she gratefully sank into a recliner. Mara wriggled free and roamed the room, then transformed. "Mattie's okay, an' Ma weren't what y'all expected, _dan nang_."

"Y'all take care o' the place?" Washburne asked. "Big spread for three. Two."

"Bettin' we ain't seen all," Mal said. "Gotta admit, took me back seein' your ma, Jayne. Don' look old enough."

"Mattie'n me take after daddy," Cobb replied with a mild scowl. "Might as well. Said the man stole Christmas. Daddy owed him lots o' coin. Came an' took ever'thin', even the tree. Promised myself never happen again." He saw Michael nod. "'Nother story?"

"All kinds of them," Whitmer confirmed. "Like I said, some took, some didn't. Can't say why. More than a few didn't sit well. Couldn't accept some things. More than a few put River and Mal together. Good stories, but not enough to shift the balance."

"Were there any … _unusual_ pairings?" Inara asked.

"Unusual would be putting it mildly," Brath replied as she reclined against Michael. "There were a few where you and Jayne – "

"Nuh-_uh!_" Jayne barked. "Got as much in common as fish an' birds. Ain't no way."

"Don't tell us, tell the writers," Michael said, grinning evilly. "There's worse, but I won't say."

"I'm not sure I like the way you keep glancing between Simon and Mal," Mara said as she draped herself across Michael's lap.

Reynolds and Tam reacted with distaste. "Some people had definite fantasies," Brath said. "The stories were good, if, well, a little off."

"Only a little?" Simon replied with loathing.

"Stop it," River said as she entered the den. "All of you. I don't think Raye would want to hear this."

"Gorram right," Jayne added. "Folk here don't hold with that _go se_." A petite hand smacked him in the back of the head. "_Gorram it_, Ma!"

"Told ya watch yer language don' know how many times, Jayne. Keep it civil, or keep it shut. Dunno where ya been or who ya ran with, but my roof, my rules, _dong ma_?" Jayne surprised everyone by nodding sheepishly. "Good. Now go wash up. Supper's in twenny." Her eyes swept the room, lingering on Mara briefly. "Y'all might wanna, too." She walked to and stood over Michael, taking in the feline's appearance and shaking her head. "Wouldn'a believed it, I didn' see it."

"I'm one of Blue Sun's projects. I can't explain everything that went into me."

"Guessin' quite a story. Kaylee's upstairs, an' Mattie's watchin' her. Wanna tell me?" Mal told her the basic outline, with some background thrown in, his face telling Raye he felt responsible. When he finished, she nodded. "They gonna follow ya?"

"Don' think so. Might'a 'spected us ta run someplace we been, or got friends. Ain't sure, but don' think they know much about Jayne. Said as much, an' fact y'all keeps ta yourself helps. Know if strangers showed up, _dan nang_."

Raye stepped back and looked around. "Done your homework, an' done right. Alliance ain't helped us none. Built that factory an' town more'n a week away, an' don' have nothin' ta do with us, 'cept when they need somethin', which ain't often. Y'all oughta be safe here." She paused, looking back to the stairs. "How long ya planned ta stay?"

"'Til Kaylee's back on her feet, for sure. Fixed her up, but ain't enough. Gotta heal proper, _dong ma_?"

Mrs. Cobb nodded. "A'right. Can stay, but gotta pay some. Maybe a little coin, but need help aroun' the place more."

"Ma, that ain't really fair. Mal an' me know sommat, but don' think Michael or Brath or 'Nara knows much about a homestead. Now, ya talk fixin' things – machines an' such – that's diff'rent."

"Mind if I speak for myself?" Michael asked. "I grew up on a farm, more than once, and Brath doesn't mind getting dirty. Mal knows ranching. Every one of us has had to work for a living, even Inara. Being a Companion isn't just about the bedroom; culture includes how to take care of yourself and others, unless I completely miss my guess."

"You don't," Serra replied. "You might be amazed at what I can do with whatever's in the kitchen."

"What about you, River? Jayne's told me a lot."

"Dirt doesn't bother me, and I don't mind hard work. Can't play piano all day," River answered with a smile. "Riding herd on Jayne takes a lot, but I'm not telling you anything you don't know."

Raye chuckled. "A'right. Get settled in, an' we'll see what needs doin'." She looked back as a bell rang. "Supper's on. Let's go."

* * *

Days passed into a week, then a month. The Cobb homestead was more than a farm, it did a little of everything: Farming – both produce and grain – ranching, sheep, goats, dairy and some handicrafts known to any farming community on Earth-that-was. Michael and Brath threw themselves into their work with what seemed almost joyful enthusiasm, while Mal returned to ranching so easily it was as though he'd never left Shadow, and Jim helped balance accounts. Jayne shook his head as he watched River, Inara, Clarissa and even Mara helping with household chores, and even made it fun when they sometimes "accidentally" dumped wash water on some unsuspecting man's head. Mara's habit of bringing dead mice as gifts wore off quickly, as she frequently left them in someone's bed, sometimes while they were sleeping. Michael had to keep his threat of spanking her, and she turned it into play-time, leaving them both tired, satisfied and disheveled. Michael's collection of scars grew, as did her collection of bare patches. Neither seemed to mind, and ignored the teasing.

Kaylee recovered the second week and helped around the house, then returned to her gifted area of machinery. She, Zoe and Michael repaired the farm and ranch equipment that others had given up on, mostly because between them they could improvise parts from surprising sources.

Simon was kept busy in the doctor's office, taking care of injuries beyond the local general practitioner's ability. _Serenity_ became a medical annex, as she had power and resources unavailable locally. The Alliance personnel came every now and then, as even they had limited resources. The few Alliance police ignored his previous fugitive status, knowing when they had a good thing.

The towns-folk had been a little reserved and stand-offish, but accepted the crew when they pitched in on community projects. What little crime there was had evaporated when the former Browncoats, Michael and Brath included, supplemented the Sheriff's deputies.

A month stretched to two, and finally it was time to leave, as Kaylee had healed up completely, and Mal was becoming anxious about what and who might be awaiting them elsewhere.

* * *

Raye, Mattie and the hands watched as they loaded-up. Everyone had wanted to stay, and the towns-folk wanted them to stay, but they agreed it was time to leave. News was infrequent and vague, and Michael wanted to do a little hacking, which couldn't be done on Verbena. Mal was worried about what was happening to the few friends they had left, and what the Feds might be doing. Keeping on the move would allow them to gather news, and probably stay alive, something even Kaylee knew, though it was unpleasant.

Raye had seen to it _Serenity_ was well-provisioned. Fruits, vegetables, breads, fresh meat and milk stuffed the freezer and refrigerator, and clothing had been made or repaired. The one thing that made everyone grimace was Raye had knitted them hats that matched Jayne's. They felt foolish wearing them, but agreed they were warm. Michael joked about finally being able to turn down the temperature aboard.

As they said farewell – handshakes, hugs and kisses from the townsfolk – a hush moved in with the approach of a stranger who Mal, Inara and Michael recognized. "I received an interesting message ten weeks ago," he said, speaking as Michael had. "Only one man knows what I said. What did you want of me, Mal?"

"Ain't the only one," Reynolds answered. "Michael here, seen a vid 'bout us an' our fun. Message was sent, was him."

The former Operative looked at Whitmer curiously. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"In passing," Michael replied as he stepped forward. He turned to the gathering and said, "It's all right. Someone I wanted to meet. Y'all can go. We're leaving soon." As the Cobbs and townsfolk left, Michael turned back and said, "It happens we could use some information, if you have any. You seemed to know quite a lot about River, and we found more of Blue Sun's creations," he said as Mara joined them. The Operative looked at her and nodded. "I take it you knew."

"No, I didn't, but I'm not surprised." He walked around Mara, looking at her clinically. "Cloned from River?" She nodded. "That would follow. Take the best you have, and go from there. I assume they applied the Quantum Flux matrix to your DNA." She blinked in surprise.

"Your information and sources seem to be quite excellent," Michael said in his cultured manner. "I would have thought they'd be closed." Everyone looked at Michael as his tone changed. The Operative nodded. "Yes, I 'shift gears', and that is how you can tell. What can you tell us?"

"They were closed, but I still see everything, if I need to," the Operative replied as the crew gathered closer. "You may not wish to know more of this," he said. "You especially, Mal. Except for a very few, this will give anyone nightmares."

"Maybe, but wanna hear. Zoe, get ever'one aboard. Brath, you an' River ready ta leave. Ain't gonna bring no more trouble to these fine folk as helped us."

"Sir," Zoe acknowledged as she turned and shooed everyone aboard.

When the four were alone, the Operative said, "They don't choose us for our reliability alone, but also intellect, Mal. You'd have made an excellent member of our exclusive group." When Reynolds scowled, he added, "Perhaps not. It's not an insult. You were able to discern what was done, and against all odds circumvented all my actions, and those of my former superiors. This is why they likely consider you to be the most dangerous man in the 'verse."

"Is that why they sent a gunship to Lilac, and set the trap on Saint Albans?"

The Operative looked at Michael with surprise. "No. I have no idea who's behind that. Action was not to be taken for at least a year, but events have overcome their plans. What you might not know is Parliament is embattled and trying to survive the furor Miranda caused. The word spread like wildfire, to every corner of the 'verse." He shook his head. "No, it's not them. They're under too much scrutiny."

Michael looked at him penetratingly. "I believe you, Gideon. It must be hard telling secrets after keeping them for so long."

"How? Oh, I see." Gideon looked at him, then at Brath, who stood at the top of the ramp. "I've heard the rumours of the Lone Wolf. I've read DuValle as well. Why doesn't this appear in the books?"

"Because the story isn't finished."

"Ya know o' him, an' believe it?" Mal asked.

"Blue Sun found a scientist who gave convincing proof of other 'verses, Mal. He appeared twelve years ago. His theories will revolutionize space travel, but they're not yet practical. He has, however, given them some very interesting technology. It's called – "

"Quantum Entanglement. Quark-intensive, and very power intensive. Replicates nearly any form of matter, any kind of system. His name is Schwarzchild." Gideon nodded. "I've obviously heard of him. One of my operatives knows him personally, and she said he's a megalomaniac of the first order. He enjoys playing god." Michael's eyes darkened. "I'll enjoy removing him from the gene pool. Where might we find him?"

"The laboratory is on DuQuensne."

"Calleigh won't like that," Michael said cryptically.

"Why ya helpin'?" Mal asked suspiciously. "Afore, could understan', but now? Don't make sense."

"As you probably thought, my faith was greatly shaken by Miranda. All those secrets I never cared to know, I kept, and now I have to wonder where else I may have been an unknowing pawn, killing innocents to keep who knows what dark things out of the light, Mal. Once your faith is shaken, it's never whole again. Like Darriel Book, I could no longer do what I once did." Gideon saw Michael nod grimly. "I see you're not the only one with a sharp mind."

"I was hoping I was wrong, but oft-times it's futile. What can you tell us of DuQuesne?"

"It's a very secure facility, with the best of Blue Sun's scientific and security personnel and technology. Much like the Academy River attended. I have no doubt you came from there," he said, looking at Mara.

Michael removed his tricorder, paged through it and a man's hologram appeared. "Is this the man?" Gideon and Mara both nodded. "Well, this ties a few things up neatly. I wonder what else he's brought. Some technology vanished with him."

"I can't tell you. Only authorised military and scientific personnel."

"Military." Michael looked thoughtful. "Trowbridge isn't far from DuQuesne." He paged through again, and Mal started at the hologram. "Might this man have access?"

Gideon studied the image, then looked at Mal. "This explains a number of things. Unfortunately, I haven't the information with me, but I can find it." He looked at Michael. "I take it you want it soonest." Whitmer nodded. "I see." He stopped to think, and Reynolds' expression darkened. "Yes, I'd have to come with you. I haven't forgotten what you said when we parted, Mal. If you wish, I won't fight you. We were both victimised. That cannot be changed, and I'd rather we were on better terms."

Mal's expression barely softened. "Dunno if can happen. Kinda in the position o' enemies tryin' ta be friends, an' ain't sure it can work."

"I understand that, Mal. You want to avenge your friends, but I can tell you there's nothing you could do to me worse than what my conscience has already done. Necessity has forced me to play in a shadow world you barely know. I was trained to keep secrets, by any means necessary. _Any_ means. There's no use for that in the world I used to pass through." Gideon's face was sad briefly. "I'm not proud of what I've done."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Michael said. "Welcome to my world."

Gideon nodded. "Yes, I have noticed the similarities."

Mara had remained silent, but spoke up. "Do you give your parole, Gideon Marris?"

Gideon started, the first show of emotion they'd ever see from him. "H-how?"

"They've stepped up the program. First, they selected highly-motivated military personnel for the training. Then they narrowed the search to zealots like yourself. With River, they planned for a designed type, to be conditioned and trained. I'm the next logical step." She smiled, and Michael recognized it from when she'd hunted rats around the homestead. "Who questions a stray cat's origin?"

Gideon recovered and looked at her thoughtfully. "You and River are essentially sisters. You're far more analytical than I'd expected."

"Brains make brawn more dangerous," Mal said. "Plannin' afore execution. An' she fooled me."

"I give my parole, unconditionally."

Mara looked at Reynolds. "He'll behave himself, Mal. No trouble. If I have to, I'll guarantee it."

"Just like that?"

"He's an honourable man," Michael added. "You can't lie to a telepath. We can always tell."

Mal looked at Marris with a pained expression. "Much as wanna say no, we need info. Ya can come. Stay outta ever'one's way, 'ceptin' meal times. That acceptable?"

Gideon nodded. "I want no trouble, Mal. You may not believe me, but I'm trying to make amends for what I've done. This will go a long way towards that."

"Twelve-step programmes still exist. There's hope for the human race," Whitmer commented. "I have no problem, Mal."

"A'right. Get your gear. Leavin' soon." Marris nodded and walked back to the inn. "Gonna be a fun time splainin'."

"He has no reason to start anything, Mal. If he knows anything – and he does – he knows he's out-numbered eight to one."

Reynolds smiled at Mara. "Eight ta one?" He looked back at _Serenity._ "You, Michael, Brath an' River. Rest o' us just dead weight?"

"Second team," Whitmer said with a smile.

"Guess have ta do. A'right, we take him." Mal paused. "Ya think he's bein' hunted?"

It was Michael's turn to pause. "Could be. A man doesn't walk away from an agency that does or authorized what he did. He knows too much _about_ too much." He looked at the inn. "But he hides it well. If they're hunting him, he's too good to catch."

"No one's that good. You've said it yourself," Mara countered.

Michael looked at her sourly. "Next time, I won't write anything. Y'all keep using it against me."

"You'll get over it."

* * *

_Serenity_ lifted off and swung north, heading for the hills, both to clear the town and to get lost in the ground clutter, in case they were being followed. It seemed very unlikely, but so had everything up to this point. Gideon joined Mal on the bridge as "the Beasts" – as Michael, Brath and Mara began calling themselves – took _Serenity_ through the rough terrain, threading their way through the canyons and hillocks. Mal watched the former Operative, who watched the trio with interest. They never said a word, never glanced at each other, but flew _Serenity_ as one. Gideon noted that Mal had seen it before, but was still getting used to it.

Mal noted that Gideon could see how Michael and the rest worked together – had to be blind not to. He'd watched them raptly, almost like a kid at his first Christmas play. He could understand the man's interest. He'd seen it, but watching his newest crew work together was still amazing. He found himself wondering if the Alliance had planned for a whole platoon – or more – of Rivers and Maras. The thought of an army of that kind made him flinch. They'd be unstoppable.

"Kaylee's got a lot of nerve, calling _me_ General Gloom-and-Doom, Mal," Michael said, startling him. "Care to share that with us, or do I have to drag it out?"

"A'right." Mal explained aloud, and Gideon looked at him thoughtfully. "Now I said it, too expensive, time an' coin, but could be done. Nigh-on impossible ta stand up to, _dong ma_?"

"A bit melodramatic, but not impossible," Marris answered. "Hmm, and with the correctly-trained and indoctrinated leadership corps – I and others like me – the perfect law enforcement. Lawyers wouldn't be necessary, and it would streamline the process tremendously."

"I never wanted to live in the world of Judge Dredd," Michael replied. "Cops, Judge and executioner in one package. No legal system at all; everyone's guilty or innocent, no grey areas." He shook his head. "No way. I'd rip the system down, even knowing the back-story, or see about keeping it from happening."

"It's fiction," Mara reminded him.

"It's real," Michael countered. "World-As-Myth all but guarantees it. Any and every story is someone's reality. So that means Greg Saunders, Penelope Garcia and Calleigh DuQuesne, Mac Taylor and all their co-workers are real people." He looked back at Mal and Gideon. "The same as you."

"Like Kaylee said, hard ta accept," Mal commented.

"But we have proof," Gideon contradicted. "Subject to verification, Mister Schwarzchild confirms Michael's assertions. Even without you and Brath," he finished.

"Still hard ta swallow." Marris conceded with a nod. "A'right. Think we's ready ta go?"

"No sign of scans," Mara reported. "We can head for the Black any time."

"Then let's go. Got some info to get, an' plannin' ta do. Cain't do it here," Reynolds said. "Thinkin' Persephone's cooled off. Need ta see who's in charge o' what, _dong ma_?"

"Got it, Mal," Brath said as she stood. "I'll get River. I'm just a stand-in," she finished with a grin.

"Bite your tongue," Michael replied as he guided _Serenity_ skyward. "You're just as important to everyone. I'm betting Zoe appreciates the company and help."

"Speakin' o' that, she okay?" Reynolds asked. "Still havin' nightmares?"

Brath smiled sadly. "Getting better. Delayed reaction, and still the aftermath. Be fine, just give her time, Mal." She turned and left.

"I think I understand," Gideon said. "This is your family, and everyone hurts for and helps each other." Both men nodded. "That included Book. I can't apologize. That it's inadequate is an understatement, but I can try to make up for it, Mal. I don't expect forgiveness. Some actions can't be."

"Happens that's an understatement, too," Reynolds answered. "Don't know as what you have can get it, but willin' ta give ya benefit o' doubt. Followed orders, an' didn' know why." Mal looked at Marris. "Didn' care, neither."

"I never asked. In my position, you never do. It's not _why_, but _what_ that matters, and I had complete faith in the system. Can you understand what that means?"

"I can, but I can say I'm quite happy I was never in that position," Michael replied quietly as River arrived. "I only wish I hadn't had to clean up after the misguided zealots in my own 'verse. That doesn't count the traitors." River rapped her knuckles on his head as she passed. "All right, I'll stop it."

"I suppose I should re-read the books; there's much I don't recall. No doubt you were declared a traitor, or at least a threat, after a certain point."

"No doubt. That's water under the bridge. Let's set up a course for Persephone, River. Mal thinks it isn't as hot. Let's go see."

"Think Bedgah's mites 'ave se'owed ev'ryfing? Dou' i', ay?" she asked with a smile.

"Show-off. Let the imitation Brit imitate the Cockneys, _dong ma_?" River nodded with a smile. "All right, then. Let's go. Mara's some information to show me how to find. Should be interesting."

"Right. Course for Persephone. Should be there in less than a week."

Marris looked at Reynolds. "Who has the most women trouble?"

"Never wanted ta ask. Might find out, an' cain't be good, _dan nang_."

* * *

As had happened three months ago, _Serenity_ resumed her place at the Eavesdown docks, but this time during the day. Outwardly, nothing had changed, but when they stepped off, Mal and Jayne noticed the atmosphere was different: Everyone was relaxed and tense at the same time, as though there was less _and_ more trouble, or it had changed. Michael, Brath, River and Mara had sensed it first.

Folk went about their business as usual, but tended to watch more carefully, and there was a greater Alliance presence. The docks themselves were all but deserted, except for the workers, or ship's crews, who seemed to spend as little time in the open as possible. Michael walked out with Mara trailing him, watching, smelling and feeling the atmosphere. When he caught up with Reynolds and Cobb, he said, "Something's wrong. Like nothing's happened."

"Noticed myself. Glad we ain't needin' anythin'. Could get messy, we don' watch ourselves."

"Ya think one o' Badger's boys is runnin' the show?" Jayne asked as he scanned the docks. "Don' see how. Didn' leave nobody."

Mara startled Michael by climbing up and perching on his shoulder, nudging his head to one side under the cover of head-butting him. _Look_. He saw two strangers who resembled the ones who'd chased River and Simon on Ariel. One looked and their eyes met; Michael felt a chill, and his hackles rose. "Mal, we've got a problem. Blue Sun's here," he said as he looked away, as though checking out the Alliance patrols.

"What ya think they's after? River? Mara? Somethin' else?"

"I can't tell. I've never encountered anyone whose mind is so disciplined." Michael watched in his peripheral vision as the pair walked away, disappearing into the docks. "Must be very confident, walking into that area, Mal. Anyone else could be robbed and killed, unless I'm completely mistaken."

"Ya ain't. Bad section." Reynolds considered, his expression closed. "Question is how they know we's here. Didn' send a wave, an' didn' tell no one."

"Don't matter," Jayne said. "Come after one, gotta get us all. No witnesses, Mal. Didn' leave none at the hospital. Mebbe Parliament gave up, but a corp? Don' seem like ta happen."

Mara hopped down and chased after the pair before anyone could say anything. _Be careful_, Michael sent after her. "She spot 'em?" Mal asked. Michael nodded. "Ya think she can take 'em? Maybe they made her too well?"

"I certainly hope so. You may not have noticed, but I'm very fond of her."

"Anythin' happens ta her, ya goin' after 'em?" Cobb asked.

"You'd win that bet. _Wo jiang zuo ta_." Michael's face hardened. "Ain't losing her, Mal. She didn't have a choice. None of us had a choice, you get right down to it."

"A'right. Go an' watch after her. We's gonna scout the land o' Caanan." Reynolds smiled humorlessly. "Guessin' maybe didn' end at Serenity Valley, after all."

"Meet you at the watering hole, Mal. U-Day's coming up, right?" Reynolds nodded. "Got a fight or two to start." Michael checked his guns and knives, and walked after Mara.

"Give a lot ta see this, Mal," Jayne said. "Don' think the Wolf's even got started."

Reynolds nodded. "Like ta myself, but got other things ta do, Jayne. Gotta see a man about some info. Get Jim, an let's go."

* * *

Michael passed between rows of containers, listening and looking carefully for signs of Mara's passage. Her tracks were easy to follow until the ground gave way to concrete, but she left a scent trail. Few people know or knew cats' rubbing their faces against objects was another way to mark what was theirs. _Smart girl. _Very_ smart girl_. He paused, then tried shifting his vision and was rewarded by the marks appearing when looking in another spectrum. _Hmm. That was easy. Maybe Brath and I have adjusted more than we thought_, he thought as he followed the blazes, smiling a little.

The sudden quiet stopped him in his tracks, and then he felt more than heard the almost-sound, just before an agonized scream broke out ten meters away. He sprinted forward and turned a corner, drawing one of his forties, and stopped as the pain began. It was as though his skull was trying to come apart at the seams, and it was all he could do to not scream himself. He blinked and shook his head, throwing blood against the containers as he drunkenly stumbled forward and nearly tripped over Mara, who was in feline form lying in a pool of her own blood, two thin pale men in dark suits standing near her, their hands covered with blue gloves. He raised his gun and fired, and one of them went down, stunned surprise on his face as the device he was holding shattered, the bullet continuing through to strike and obliterate his liver. He stared up at Michael, his expression still disbelieving, even as he died.

Michael shook his head. The pain stopped, but he could still feel blood leaking from his eyes, nose and ears, and dripping down his throat. The other man stepped back, his hands out at his sides, and Michael aimed at the bridge of his nose. "I don't know who you are, what you want or why you're here, but you made a very grave mistake. I only allow one. Leave and tell your associates the Lone Wolf is on their scent, and he won't stop hunting them." The man looked at him in surprise. "Killing the messenger is for those receiving the message, not the sender. Give my regards to Julian and Schwarzchild, won't you?" he said with a slight gurgle, smiling coldly. "I have more important things to attend to at the moment. Go, whilst I'm still willing to let you. _Now_." The man backed away slowly and silently, his eyes saying, _This is not over_. "It's over when I say it is," Whitmer said, fighting the weakness from blood loss. _Brath. River. Mara and I need help. Hurry_.

"As you say, but we will be back for our property, Whitmer. Rest assured of that," the man said in a toneless murmur. He looked to one side and disappeared into a passage between containers. His footsteps receded and faded away.

Michael carefully knelt beside Mara and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but there. "Hold on," he said as he concentrated, his nanobots responding slowly, as though affected by the attack. Her leaned over her, allowing his blood to fall onto her face, into her mouth. "Don't let this happen, 'Lena. I won't behave well, and you know it," he growled as his sight failed.

* * *

Brath and River were sitting in the dining area with Kaylee, Zoe and Clarissa, playing cards and joking about the men. Someone – they didn't remember who – suggested the winner got her pick, and they laughed uproariously, then stopped when Cobb and Draco suddenly looked to starboard, their faces going pale, then darkening with anger. Both jumped up and ran out, grabbing-up their guns. "What's goin' on?" Kaylee asked.

"Michael and Mara are in trouble! Get the infirmary ready!" River shouted as she grabbed up Simon's bag. DuValle jumped up and rushed downstairs as Kaylee ran to find Simon, who came aft and followed Clarissa; he'd obviously heard.

Zoe stood up and walked forward and up, reaching the bridge in time to see River and Brath sprinting into the containers, people scattering in their wake. _Where's the Purple-bellies?_ she wondered as she reached the communications console. _Tah-mah-duh yúchûn hundan_ _gonna pay, whoever they is_, she thought. "Sir, we got a situation," she said. "Michael an' Mara. Sommat's happened to 'em. River an' Brath's on the way."

They followed both sets of tracks at the run, then slowed as the tracks faded. Brath's eyes burned a hellish red, and she stopped. River looked back in time to see her partially transform, her body growing, scales appearing and her head stretching as her clothes ripped at the seams. When it stopped, she resembled a legendary half-dragon: Her form was outrageously female and obviously non-human through the torn clothing. She opened her eyes, which burned even more as she sniffed the air, then ran further in, following the scents of both of her friends.

They turned a corner and found them. Michael was collapsed over Mara, their blood pooled around them, dripping from their eyes, ears, noses and mouths, oozing from under their nails, the dead operative a meter away. Brath continued on as River reached and carefully turned them over. Her face went clinically blank as she examined them, and a smile quirked briefly as she removed the medical tricorder and began scanning. "They're alive, Brath. Michael's nanomachines are working on them both, but they're not up to spec for some reason. We have to get them back to finish the job." A tear ran down her face. "Hold on, Uncle Mike."

Brath looked down the passage the other had gone through, her eyes blazing magenta. "All right, but this one's not going to get away, _xiao mei-mei_. He's a dead man walking." She inhaled, catching and memorizing the man's scent. They turned, drew and aimed when Mal, Jim and Jayne came running up. "_Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ You're _tah-mah-duh_ lucky, y'know that?"

Mal looked at Brath in disbelief, then at his downed crew, his eyes hardening like flint. "_Juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jin jan._ C'mon. Let's grab ever'thin', _then_ find out what's what when they's awake." He looked at her and added, "Got some 'splainin' ta do, _dong ma_?"

"Half-way point, Mal. Only done it a few times." She scooped up the operative and the remains of the device. "I have the garbage, you get them. River, you take point. Jim, you have tail-end-Charlie. Mal, you get Mara. Jayne, get Michael and _Bizui!_ Ain't takin' any _la shi_ from you or anyone, _dong ma_? We'll worry about it later. Move it."

"Yes, Ma'am. Can see when talkin' gets me some hurt."

Brath smiled. "Like I said on Lilac, ya ain't _daì ruò mù ji_. Rubber one, maybe." Her expression hardened. "Let's go. Not much time."

They made their way back out of the containers to find a familiar squad of Alliance troopers with Captain Harken at their head in their way. "What's happening?" he asked as they halted. He took one look and blanched, then looked away, as did most of his men; two doubled-over and vomited, four more looked green. "_Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ What happened to them?"

"No time to explain, Captain," River said. "They'll die if we don't get them aboard, and your ship isn't close enough."

"'Splain when they's outta the woods," Mal said. "Gotta help my crew." He gave Harken a look. "Welcome ta come along, ya can stomach it."

Harken managed to nod. He turned to his men and said, "Go back to the ship. I don't have anything to worry about." Only one seemed ready to protest until he glanced at the bloody mess, and he nodded. The troopers walked away, some swaying. "Let's go." Mal nodded, and they resumed their journey back to _Serenity_.

* * *

Simon took one glance and stopped dead, for the condition Michael and Mara were in, Brath's appearance and Harken's presence, but he focused on his patients when they were brought in. "What happened to them?" he asked as he put breathing masks on them.

Brath shifted back to human form, her clothing falling away as she moved to his side, grabbing instruments. "'Two by two, hands of blue', just like Ariel, Simon." She removed the broken device from her shirt and set it on a counter. "We'll figure out what that is after they're stable." She inserted a vial into a hypo-spray and injected them both. "Don't just stand there. They're _barely_ stable."

Tam shook himself and began examining them, as well as the scan records. "Thin-walled blood vessel failure. I think I know what caused this, and I definitely know how to stop it." He took instruments as Brath passed them, and soon the bleeding stopped. "I think … yes, they're back at full capability. They need fluids, probably intravenous feeding."

Brath and River relaxed. "Thank you, 'Lena."

Harken looked at Brath, then at Mara. "She looks familiar. Have I seen her before?"

"Yeah, she was about this big," Mal said, holding his hands about a foot apart, then mimed petting a cat. " 'Nother _fine_ Blue Sun product," he finished nastily. Harken's expression darkened. "Why they'd kill her we don' know." Harken looked out at the body Brath had dumped in the cargo bay. "Be lookin' inta that ourselves, ya don' mind. Take care o' our own."

"That I can understand. I asked before if I could talk to you both," Harken said, looking at Brath, who finally wrapped a blanket around herself. "I'm sure you'd want to wait until he's all right. Well, better." He glanced at the pair, and the blood drying in Michael's clothes and Mara's fur. "Is that all right?" Brath nodded. "I'll have to report this, but I'll leave out unnecessary information. This is not right at all."

"'Preciate that. Cain't say for sure, but this says them at Blue Sun's _boo-tai jung-tzahng-duh_. Thinkin' they makes Reavers look all nice an' fluffy, _dong ma_?" Mal sighed, then turned to Simon and asked, "How long 'til they's up an around?"

"I can't say. The damage was repaired, but I can't say how well. It appears only the surface capillaries were affected, but if exposed long enough all internal capillaries could have been. I'll know more when I can do a deeper scan, but they need to recover before I do anything else. Any questions will have to wait." Mal was surprised and pleased to see Tam standing straight and looking everyone in the eye, daring them to contradict him. _Boy's grown, that's for sure. Wouldn' wanna tangle with him now,_ dan nang. _Time ta back him up_.

"Sure as we's standin here, gonna back Simon," Jayne said with a growl from outside. "Michael saved our _pi gu_ a week back. Our turn ta watch his back." River stood beside him, her eyes unreadable.

Harken looked at those gathered, and noted they had similar expressions. "All right. I'll go back and make my report. If I receive unpleasant orders, I'll lose them, but only for a few hours, if it comes to that, but I'm certain Blue Sun will be looked into. Either way, you won't be bothered. All I ask is call me when they're up to talking. Fair enough?" he finished, looking at Reynolds. Mal nodded. "All right. If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you alone. There's been enough trouble for today." He turned and walked out, shaking his head.

Mal watched, then looked at the others. "Think he's gettin' disillusioned or sommat?"

"Put yourself in his place," Brath said. "I don't need to ask. I can feel it. He doesn't like what's happening one bit, Mal. Can't blame him."

"So, we's okay?" Jayne asked. "Kinda looks like."

"Should be," River answered. "He's caught in a dilemma, and doesn't know how to solve it. Wants to do his duty, but wants to do the right thing." She shook her head. "_Jian ta-de gui _I'd want to be in his place."

"Okay. Brath, want you an' Simon ta figger that out," Mal said, nodding at the shattered device. "See how ta fight it, if possible. Jim, you, me an' Jayne still got a meetin', but now it's important. Brath, ya might wanna get dressed, plan on goin' out." He looked at Simon. "Stay with 'em, so they get better. I miss anyone?"

"Just me, but that's all right," Inara said. "I'll help Simon. I haven't seen this much blood since Miranda. Are you sure they'll be all right?" He nodded. "All right."

"What about me?" Clarissa asked.

"Want ya ta help Simon. Him bein' your daddy in a way, think ya got a vested int'rest, _dan nang_. Ain't ta be left alone, _dong ma_?" She nodded. "A'right, think that's ever'one."

"Sir, Harken an' company's gone," Zoe said as she arrived, while Brath left. She saw the two in the infirmary and paled. _"Wo de tian ah."_

"A'right, Zoe. Keep ever'thin' together while we's gone. Nobody comes aboard we don' know. Let's git movin', y'all."

* * *

Mal and Jayne stopped at the gate when Wainwright did, wondering what was next. The Watcher had said he had "special lines of information", but they couldn't believe it could be so easy, or where it came from. The back gate of the Harrow estate was the last place they'd expected, but it made sense when they thought about it. Fitzcairn was in a position to hear things from a variety of sources, high and low. "This gonna work, Jim? Fitzcairn's got the line Gideon was talkin' about?"

"Ya don' know, Mal. Watchers ain't chosen 'less they's trustworthy, _dong ma_? Info we got can make, break or kill folk, dependin' how it's used. Too dangerous, sometimes," Wainwright replied. "Happened a time or two. Weren't pretty. We guard our secrets, keep 'em tight to the vest."

"Feel kinda funny, sneakin' aroun'," Jayne said. "'Specially here."

"Nothin' unusual," Jim replied as the gate opened. Fitzcairn stood there, a half-smile on his face. "Mornin' Andrew. Glad ya could see us on short notice."

"After I read your message, it was no problem," Fitzcairn replied. "This way." He led them into the back garden, and they were surprised to see Sir Warrick awaiting them. "Sir Warrick is, as you might have surmised, involved in many things at many levels."

"Makes sense, think about it," Mal said as he and Harrow shook hands. "Kinda 'splains some o' what Michael done."

"Good to see you again, Captain Reynolds. I understand Michael was hurt. How is he?" Sir Warrick said.

"Looked horrible, but recoverin'. Got us some pieces left behind." Mal stopped and looked Harrow in the eye. "Got a question or two, an' an idea or two. Thinkin' you're more'n a lord. Maybe Parliament?"

Harrow smiled and nodded. "I chose well, _dan nang_. It's not well-known, but several members left in disgrace, and replacements were needed. Why I was chosen I can't guess, but I've had access to information generally not available to everyone." He passed over three data cards. "These have what you might need, including Michael's true status."

"Ya sayin' he's sommat like an Operative?" Jim asked in surprise. Harrow nodded. "Well, he's not gonna like that."

"Please, stop the vernacular. It's not necessary."

"All right, but only while I'm here, Andrew. I'm still from Shadow, and a former Browncoat. Was there anything else, Sir Warrick?"

"Nothing. Pass the information to Gideon, and to Michael, once he's recovered. And please don't tell Danielle or Alexandra. They have enough worries." Harrow turned to Mal and Jayne. "I imagine this is more than you were expecting."

"Could say," Reynolds said. "Take it ya ain't happy with what's happenin', Sir Warrick, an' can agree." He glanced at Wainwright. "Jim kept ya informed?"

"Yes, and though I know nothing of Longshore, I'm not surprised to learn Blue Sun is involved. They developed the Pax for the Alliance, and I've no doubt they have more available. I'd avoid them, unless you have no other options."

Jayne snorted. "Don' need ta say twice, sir. Bad news all aroun'."

Harrow nodded. "Yes. Is there anything I can do for you? I have access, but it's only useable when the reason is important enough to justify the risk."

"Nothin', but thank ya, sir," Mal replied. "If we's done, wanna get back ta _Serenity_. Worried about my crew, _dong ma_?"

"Perfectly. _Zhu-fu ni_."

Mal shook Sir Warrick's hand again, and Fitzcairn led them back to the gate. "'Preciate this. Gonna cause ya any trouble?"

"Perhaps, but it's important. Parliament isn't completely under control. Too many factions are fighting for supremacy, as you've probably guessed," Andrew replied. "Sir Warrick believes you and yours can restore the balance by exposing the unpleasant things that are still hidden, Captain. What you started with Miranda needs to continue, but we won't ask you to risk yourselves too greatly. You've already paid a high price." They reached the gate, and Fitzcairn waited until the area was clear before opening it. "Good luck to you all."

When the gate closed behind them, Jayne looked at Mal. "Kinda weird, Mal. Never thought I'd be workin' for a lord. Think we can make use o' this?"

"Wouldn' bet on it," Reynolds answered as he led the way back to the docks. "Man in his position's gotta have sommat ta distance himself."

"Does," Jim confirmed. "Called plausible deniability, and to save his own, he'll use it. Ain't gonna count on nothin' but us." He gave them a twisted smile. "But we's kinda used ta that, _dan nang_."

Mal smiled thinly. "Yep, intel's always good ta have. Maybe we can do afore done ta, _dong ma_?"

* * *

Gideon sat on the steps, looking into the infirmary as Simon worked. Inara tidied up after the initial rush, and assisted in setting up the IV fluids between glances out at him. Her eyes blazed, and he couldn't blame her. He'd treated her poorly on their initial meeting. His attention was drawn to Doctor Tam, who worked quickly, precisely and with great, nearly unbreakable focus. He could easily understand how his breaking-out of River succeeded: The expression on Simon's face was close to what he saw in the record. If a man could love another, Simon did, though most would call it something else. Gideon could only wonder at the depth of Simon's feelings for his sister and his wife.

Simon glanced up to see Marris watching, his expression serene, but his eyes intense. He returned to his work, ignoring the former Operative, who had stayed in his room since he'd boarded. He didn't want to talk to him, and certainly didn't want River near him, though he knew she could take care of herself. He didn't want her seeing what secrets he still had. Secrets had started everything, as far as he was concerned.

Gideon watched as Clarissa entered the infirmary, relieving Inara. Her expression as she gently washed the blood from Michael and Mara's faces told him much about her feelings for them, probably more than anything she could say. _This is a genuine family_, he thought. _Different __backgrounds, planets and lives, but a family. It must be wonderful_. A footstep made him turn, and Brath was standing at the foot of the steps, watching him. "May I help you?"

The quick smile briefly made her angelic. "I don't think you can, but I appreciate the thought." She nodded toward the infirmary. "You're right, this is a family." His expression made her add, "Yes, I'm a reader, and I can sense emotions and infer the thoughts behind them. You have no idea how important that is to us, even if you've read the books. We're still not sure why they accepted us so quickly and completely, but we won't question it, especially now. There's too much between us, heartache and joy. That's what holds us together, and that's _both_ of mine and Michael's families."

"Here and at home." Gideon nodded. "I can understand, and I won't endanger Mal or the others. I've seen what I hadn't expected." He grunted a laugh. "Michael was right; there was still something left to see."

"What now?"

"Mal has gone to gather the information I have. It's in a very safe place no one would suspect." Brath looked at him penetratingly, and he kept his thoughts on Simon's work. "You'll learn soon enough. All in good time."

"I'll hold you to that," she replied as she looked in on Clarissa's ministering. "She's just like Sam. I wonder what this will do to her."

"If she is, she'll be fine, once he's recovered. Does anyone have a copy of the books? I'd like to read them, to remind myself of what I almost know."

Brath smiled. "I think Mal could be persuaded."

"Thank you." Gideon glanced back into the cargo bay, where River sat, dispassionately looking at the body. "After today, I could be persuaded to fight against my former superiors. This isn't what I joined the Program for. Protecting the Alliance was one thing; this was never in the equation."

Brath snorted. "Equation," she sneered. "Life isn't an equation to be adjusted to get the perfect answer. It is what it is, and we can't change that. Only fools believe otherwise, Gideon. They find out the hard way just how impossible that is. The problem with that is others around them end up getting hurt."

"Fair to say," Marris agreed. "I blinded myself with faith in a system that wasn't what I was told, and now I want to correct what I've done, even if I die in the process. I can't let myself do anything else."

"Good ta hear," Mal's voice said from the door as he, Jayne and Wainwright entered the common room. "Guessin' that perfect world ya was workin' ta build ain't so dear an' fluffy, now ya seen what happens."

"No, Mal. Not like this. When I killed, I faced my victims and saw their faces. I took it myself, instead of being miles away, or using horrible means that didn't require contact. This is worse, much worse."

Reynolds watched Gideon's face, and nodded. He passed over the data cards and said, "Hope what's here's worth all we's goin through."

"It is. I've been investigating at Sir Warrick's request for the past three months, after his selection and elevation to Parliament. He was concerned about events that had no reasonable explanations: Troop movements, technology developments, strange requests for unusual items, reassignments of scientists. All happened over the past ten to twelve years. With that," he nodded toward the body. "The threads are beginning to come together. I was looking into the Pax source when your name reappeared, shortly after your arrival. Inquiries into your location, and who you made contact with. No amplifying information." He reached into a pocket. "Speaking of that, here's the record you waved. I thought it might be useful."

"Happens we might tie it all together," Jim said as Reynolds accepted the record. "Got my own sources, an' so do Michael and Brath." He looked into the infirmary briefly. "But can wait until they's up. Need their input."

"That will be a while," Simon said as he closed the infirmary door. "They're recovering, but it will take time. The damage is reversing itself, thanks to Michael's nanomachines, but they seem depleted. Whatever was used, it affected them more than Mara. If he was pure machine, Michael would have died."

Brath nodded. "They'll replicate themselves and go from there. Mara should recover first, considering Michael's got two kinds of healing to do."

Gideon looked between them. "You knew?"

"I've known it for years. Simon learned it not long after we came aboard. This isn't the first time Michael's been close to death, and it won't be the last. He'll put his life on the line for his family or anyone, with no regrets or thought. He's lost too many," Brath said. She turned to Mal. "He needs to do some reading, Mal. Think you could help out?"

"Happens I could. Cain't do much 'til he's up." He looked forward. "Might do some scoutin', see who's who now." He looked in and watched Clarissa as she watched them. "Gotta figger this out, 'fore we do much more."

"Fair enough. I'll wait." Gideon looked in and said, "It's interesting how he knew how to draw me out. I suppose it was my last words to you: 'There is nothing more to see.' Hoist by mine own petard, to borrow an old, old phrase." He smiled slightly. "I look forward to speaking with him in depth." He paused, then asked, "Might I know your plans?"

"Like I said, see what's up, an' how things stand." He paused. "Maybe pay Badger a visit, ask him over for lunch or sommat."

"That could be dangerous."

Mal shrugged. "Word o' Michael survivin' gets out, ain't gonna have no one ta stand with him. They'll run scared, an' got good reason." He smiled. "Invited us over once; should return the favor."

* * *

_Pain. Pain like nothing else in the universe. It was there, closer at times, then further away, but it never left. It was taunting him, hunting him. It was his merciless nemesis, striking without warning. It seemed to live to make him suffer. It wanted him, and would never leave him alone_. "Michael?" _The voice brought more pain. He opened his eyes slightly and clenched them shut as the pain stabbed worse than ever. The lights dimmed, and the pain retreated to its lair, promising to return_.

"Michael," Mara whispered. "Are you all right?"

"If I was, would I be here?" he asked, his throat raw, making him cough, sending more pain throughout his body. When it was over, he husked, "How are you, and what time is it?"

"Just before daybreak." Mara put a straw in his mouth and he sipped the water. "I've been up for a few days. Simon told me you had it worse. Why?"

"I'm sure he'll tell me, eventually." He tried to sit up, but it was too much to lift his head. "How long?"

"Ten days. Mal, Jim and Gideon have been going over the information, and scouting out the docks."

"What did they learn?" When she didn't answer, he opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"Badger's alive. Gideon saw him watching from his office area. He stopped smiling when he saw Mal."

Michael closed his eyes. "Bloody marvelous. He staged his death."

"Maybe, but he didn't call the 'collectors,' Michael. They have other lines." When he looked at her, Mara added, "They came here looking for Simon and River, this being the last place they were seen. They also knew this is _Serenity'_s usual port of call. All they had to do was wait."

"I'm sure they weren't happy for the past couple of months." He paused. "Why would they want to kill you?"

Her smile wasn't pleasant. "I failed my mission, of course. They don't take failure well."

"Shoot the horses that don't clear the fence until you get one that does," Michael replied. "Ever see Bob Heinlein, gonna beat him senseless," he added with a dry chuckle.

Mara smiled, then leaned down and kissed him. "Next time around the wheel," she said. "You've got to recover first."

"When did Simon say I can get out of here?"

"Just a moment." Mara left and returned with Tam a few minutes later. "He won't like it," she said as they entered.

"When does he?" Simon answered sardonically. "Well, let's see what we have." He raised the lights slightly and began scanning. After a few minutes he nodded. "Well, your nanomachines have replenished themselves, so depending on how fast they work, it could be as early as tomorrow. I wouldn't recommend it. You may be indestructible, but you aren't bullet-proof. Your pain threshold and tolerance may be very high, but you're not immune." He paused to smile sadly. "Face it, Michael, you have to rest, even if you feel you can't. One man – or person – can't do it all. And I know you try. It's in the books."

"For a moment I thought you'd been talking to the girls," Whitmer replied with his own smile. "All right, Simon, I won't push it, but I won't just wait. I'll need help, and I'm asking. Just don't try to keep me down longer than necessary, _dong ma_? I can't just lie here. It's not in my nature."

"We can do that. As it happens, Brath's already in the kitchen. Just don't wolf your food; I didn't go through what I have for you to choke to death."

Michael laughed softly. "You've been around Mal too long."

"And you can't sue me for malpractice." Michael laughed again. "Better already. Laughter _is_ the best medicine."

"I'll behave, Simon. What's happening that I should know?"

Tam's eyes sparkled unpleasantly. "Jim and Gideon are inviting Badger over for breakfast. He's been such a gracious host; I thought we should repay the compliment."

"Master criminal indeed. I'm going to accelerate my recovery. I want him to be unpleasantly surprised, if he thinks I'm dead. Repayment in kind." Tam closed his eyes and shook his head in resignation. "Don't worry, this will be leisurely compared to before." When Simon nodded, he added, "Imagine his shock and awe when he sees me alive and well, _dong ma_?"

Simon couldn't help laughing. "I imagine he'll wet himself, at least."

"That's the idea." Brath walked in carrying a loaded tray. "That's enough for four."

"Simon hasn't eaten yet. Both of you dig in." She paused. "What do you think Badger's doing right now?"

"If he's smart, running for his life."

* * *

Badger moved quickly from his desk to the cabinet, stuffing money, papers and three guns into a bag. His men had already bolted. They'd been told _Serenity_'s crew had been dealt with, and seeing the ship made them run. Nobody thought twenty-five Feds and two officers couldn't handle a rag-tag group like Reynolds' crew, but there they were, and their new man had survived a run-in with two of those creepy "blue-hands", going by the rumors. It was time to leave.

He stuffed the last item – a keepsake from another girl – into the bag when a very familiar voice said, "Going somewhere, Badger?" He turned to see the Operative and another man standing in the doorway. Badger glanced around, but saw he couldn't get out. They'd spaced themselves perfectly.

"Wha' ken Oi dew fah yew foine gen'lmen?" he asked as he set the bag within easy reach on his desk.

"Wonderin' why you're in such a hurry," Wainwright said. His hands rested on the butts of his guns, relaxed but ready. "Couldn'a be 'cause o' us."

"Yah ken stop i'. Know woi yer 'ere. Ain't gowin' wi' yah. Go' moah boys awai'in' me signow."

The Operative smiled slightly. "That's as bald a lie as any I've been told, Badger. They've abandoned you. The word is you said Mal and his were done for, and in came _Serenity_ as though nothing happened. Worse, Mal walked off none the worse for wear. It must have been … _disheartening_. What surprises me is you're just now running, so I have to wonder what the final straw might have been. Perhaps the Blue Sun men leaving without their prize?"

Badger seemed to deflate, then looked at them squarely. "P'raps. Moah loike 'earin' yore boy Moikel kiowed one. Ain't nevah 'eard o' 'at bein' done, evah. Den Oi 'ear 'at yer lookin' fah me. Knew i' wos toime tah gow."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to set your plans aside for a while. Michael wants to talk to you, as does Mal. If you're smart, you'll come with us. So far as I know, all Michael wants to do is talk. I can't guarantee what Mal wants, but I'm sure Michael will let you go alive."

"An' Oi'm s'powsed t' b'lieve yah? Fink Oi'm stupid?"

"Think ya wanna stay alive," the other man replied. "Maybe ya ain't heard, but this man's the one Mal beat, an' Gideon here ain't no slouch. Be glad he ain't armed. Likes a sword. Makes a point, _dong ma_?"

Badger swallowed hard. He still remembered the gun in his face a few months ago. "Goin'a hafta guarantee Oi'll ge' ou' in one payce, y'know? Go' now reasin tah trust yah."

"True enough, but you're still comin'," Jim said. "On your feet or dragged, don' matter none ta me."

"I would prefer you walking," Gideon added. "You'll keep some of your dignity, and we save our backs." Badger glanced at the bag. "That won't help you. I've taken heavier-armed men, and I still have this," Marris continued, drawing a short, flat sword from under his coat. "A sword lacks range, but it's always ready, and never jams or needs reloading. I've seen records of Michael practicing, and a man within six meters can be on you before you bring even the most handy pistol to bear. It's not worth the risk."

Badger looked at them, then shrugged. "Oll roight. Oi still wanna bring i'. No' leavin' wot's moine."

Jim walked up, closed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Carry it for ya. Ain't sayin' don' trust ya; a man always watches out for hisself, _dong ma_?" Badger sighed and nodded. "Good. Like Brath says, ya ain't _daì ruò mù ji_."

"She seems to like that phrase."

Jim smiled as they escorted badger out. "Better'n _yúchûn __tian sheng de ye dui rou_."

* * *

Simon couldn't help smiling as Michael put away breakfast for three, but also was awed by how quickly his condition improved. He'd looked like death warmed over when he woke, but his color improved as he watched, as did his strength and coordination. His hands stopped shaking within a minute; his movements smoothed out and grew confident. He'd seemed thinner, but appeared to fill out. It was amazing. _Imagine what the nanomachines could do for medicine_, he thought.

"It's been done before, in other 'verses," Michael said after swallowing. "I don't understand why not in ours – no, I do. We had a run of a designer drug called 'spank' that literally remade a person's DNA to suit them. At first. It got out of control, thanks to a Mister Thomas Vercetti. Quite the to-do." He wiped his mouth and resumed attacking his food. "One greedy _bai chi_ ruined it for everyone." He shook his head. "As I've said before, what was seen on vid wasn't everything."

"You assume those vids exist here, but what you've described – _when_ you've described them – doesn't sound familiar," Simon countered. "Even if they still existed, not everyone cares what happened on Earth-that-was, Michael. The stories don't tell everything, but they're enough to give anyone nightmares. The crowding, pollution, crime, occasional wars and depletion of resources. No, nostalgia isn't on anyone's list. Not for that place."

"Can't blame you at all. Considering how it could have gone, I understand. At least you didn't have the nuclear suicide-pact we did." Tam shuddered. "Yes, it happened. I think we're still feeling the effects."

"I can't imagine it."

"Some people in the entertainment industry had a very dim view of humanity, and it showed. Of course, with it set in the twenty-fourth century, they could look on contemporary times as the dark ages. A sort of self-congratulations on how the past government administration failed us." Simon's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Oh, yes, entertainment is political, make no mistake. It's a good way to cozy-up. I'm sure that hasn't changed here, either. As the admiral said, _'The human race hasn't let me down in letting me down.'_ I may have mentioned that before, but it bears repeating."

"And I wondered why you seemed pessimistic, and are such a cynic. You've seen it once too often."

"I wish it was only once," Michael grumbled around his eggs. He looked up as Mal called, _"Company, y'all. Break out the good dishes."_ He chuckled. "Should we dress up?" he asked, looking at his blood-stained clothing.

"No, I think you ought to talk to him wearing them. It should focus his attention."

Michael smiled viciously, his eyes lighting. "If you want to change 'verses, I've a place for you, Simon."

"I'll think about it. I'll let you finish, then we'll give Badger more nightmares."

They looked to the door as Badger was none-too-gently pushed into the dining room, and his face went deathly pale when he saw Michael. "Bloody 'ell. Wha' are yah?" he said as Jim, Gideon and Mal followed.

"Your worst nightmare, if you give me an excuse," Whitmer replied as he finished his breakfast. "Your timing is still terrible, Badger. Just what I need is something to upset my stomach." Michael watched him swallow convulsively. _He wasn't expecting me to live. He has to know, or set it up_. "So, why'd you call Blue Sun into this? Don't you know, once you come onto corporate radar you never leave it? I shudder to think what they might have asked for in return." He smiled bloodlessly.

"'At's easy fah yew ta say," Badger sneered, even as a plate was set in front of him. "Oi'm reddy fer your li'l tricks. No' gowin' tah foll fer i' agine."

"Badger, if I so chose, I'd rip it from you as casually as I button my shirt. See, reading is one thing, but I can dig, if I have to." Badger paled. "That's right. So, you'll tell me what I want to know, and you can walk away, or I can tear it out and you can be dragged away as dog food. You won't be much use to anyone, _dan nang_."

_That true, Michael?_ Mal asked silently. _Can do that?_

_Yes, but I can't get everything. The damage isn't helpful_. "Well, Badger? Are you willing to be a vegetable? It means nothing to me whether you live or die, though I have reason to want you dead. I don't take betrayal well, and as you can plainly see, I'm still here."

Badger looked at him as he ate. "Oll roight, bu' yah down' tell ennyone. Guessin' yah know wot 'appens." Michael nodded after looking at Mal. "Oi colled aftah yah left. Feds wos int'rested, an' so wos Blue Sun. Seems 'ay 'eard o' yah, but down' know 'ow. 'At's it. Ennyfing else they 'eard wasn' from me, _dong ma_? Oi go' now loines intah 'em, an' down't wan' 'em. Foind yah, an' they fixes yah."

Michael looked at Mal. "Got anything to add?"

"Nothin' other'n better be all, Badger. Interfere with me an' mine again, last time happens, _dan nang_. Fix ya m'self."

"Jim?" Wainwright shook his head. "Gideon?"

Marris said, "What have you heard through your lines, Badger? A man in your position, lowly as it might be, still hears interesting things."

"Oll Oi 'eard wos military big-wig's int'rested in Mal 'ere. Ennyfing else Oi 'eard wos nonsense, sommat loike magic. Maikin' fings from nuffhin', sendin' folk abou' loike a wave. Crazy fings. Can' be enny truf tah i'."

"Yes, sheer fantasy," Whitmer agreed drily. "As for Atherton Wing," Badger paled again, "I'll let that go. You want someone with a stick up his _pi gu_, that's the man. I don't care enough to have you tell him he's living on borrowed time; I'm sure he knows it," Michael finished as Badger wiped his mouth and emptied his coffee. "You can go. Just don't give into the temptation to give Mal any more trouble. I'll come find you, and finish what I started. You won't be recovering from a mere coma, _dan nang_. Is that clear enough?" Badger nodded. "Good. Now get off this ship while you still can, run and keep running. Someone's probably told someone who's interested you've been here, and they'll want to know what we've been chatting about. You don't want them asking questions; not everyone survives." Badger looked at the blood and paled again. He stood up and, with the barest nod to Mal, left, grabbing his bag. His footsteps retreated, speeding up as he reached the ramp.

Mal watched him go, then asked, "Gonna be a problem later?"

"Not with what I told him," Michael replied, lighting a cigarette. "The rumours will keep him running and not sleeping for months. If he leaves Persephone, I won't cry or lose sleep. Plenty of his kind out there."

"If that's so, what's our next move?" Gideon asked. "Unless you have a cargo, there's little point in moving on."

"Nothin', other'n problems we already got," Mal said. "Might look for work, though. Can't just sit." He looked at Gideon. "Got ever'thin' ya need?"

"I believe so. I'll know more when we review it." Marris looked at Michael. "I decided to wait until you were up."

Mal blinked. "We? Y'all's info."

"If it's what I believe it to be, it involves you, and others you've come into contact with, Mal. James has been very forthcoming."

When Mal looked at him, Wainwright said, "Has a right ta know, Mal. Gotta know what we got comin' at us, an' 'spect it's all wrapped up together. Gotta make sure, _dong ma_?"

"_Wan mei_. Farther we go, gets stranger." Mal paused, then called, "Simon!" When Tam arrived, he asked, "How the _di yu_ is Badger alive? Michael said coma, ever'one else said dead."

"No, that's what Jayne heard," Michael contradicted. "A coma can be mistaken for death, especially if you got there right away, and your average person checked." He looked at Simon, who nodded. "He could have woken up any time after the ambulance took him away."

"Ya didn' feel it?"

"I don't claim to know, but I suspect Michael can feel consciousness, as well as hear thoughts," Simon said. Whitmer looked away thoughtfully and nodded. "That matches some of what River told me. I asked, once. But brain activity?"

Michael shook his head. "Only if I'm looking for it. I usually sense minds first, intent most of all. What Simon's saying is you can have brain activity without consciousness, but not the other way 'round. A dead brain doesn't register, nor one in stasis." He shook his head. "No Badger wasn't dead, but considering what we came back to, it was easy to believe."

"So, Badger lives an' gets ta re-build his little hill." Mal clucked his tongue, shook his head and smiled. "More power ta him. Gonna be tough, startin' over."

"So we can dismiss him as a threat?" Gideon asked.

"Like the little mouse he really is," Michael said.

"A'right. Gonna go lookin' for cargo. Y'all start checkin', an' see from there. What's a good military-soundin' phrase, Michael?"

"Turn to, and it's real military."

"Works for me. Let's go."

* * *

Mal and Jayne looked at the screens, and couldn't believe how much traffic was going compared to three months ago. "Guess they's decided weren't no Reavers, Mal," Cobb said. "Wonder if'n Badger's still got his fingers in any."

"Don' think so. 'Cordin' ta what Jim an' Gideon told us, was leavin' in a big hurry." Mal paused. "Wonder what happened ta him, time we was away. Might have ta ask aroun', we got time."

"Ain't a thing, Mal. 'Long as he goes, don' see it matters. Outta our hair for a spell, _dan nang_."

Reynolds had to agree with the logic. "Either way, gotta find cargo." He turned as a man in a semi-official-looking black uniform walked up, and asked, "Malcolm Reynolds?" Mal recognized the logo of Black Bull Messenger Service. "Yep. What's up?"

"Message for Inara Serra, addressed to you. Sign here, please."

Mal signed, and asked, "Say who it's from?"

"No, but I had the idea you'd know. It came from Deadwood, specifically for you. Does that help?"

_Badger's boys was s'posed ta visit Nandi's girls. Wonder if this is it, but don' see how. Got 'em_, Mal thought as he said, "Sure does. _Sheh-sheh_." As the messenger walked away, Mal said, "Think we's gonna look for sommat goin' ta Deadwood, Jayne. Got a message from Petaline. Wonder what's goin' on."

"Cain't'a been Badger's gang. Got 'em," Cobb replied.

"Maybe, but ain't all that's goin' on. Wonder if'n involves Jonah. Bein' Rance's kid, might inherit. Guessin' was the whole point o' that mess."

Cobb nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense. So, we goin' ta see Nan– Petaline's gals? Have ta walk sof'ly, now we's all married, Mal."

"Thinkin Inara's gonna insist, she reads this," Mal said, holding the message. "Let's go. Gonna send Michael an' Kaylee out, seein' they finds the real in'trestin' stuff."

"Dunno, Mal. _In'trestin_' covers a lotta territory."

* * *

Inara keyed the sequence, and Petaline looked out at her, appearing hopeful, scared and tired. _"Oh, _sheh-sheh_, Inara. Need your help."_

"Your letter didn't say. What's happening, _xiao mei-mei_?"

_"Coudn' say. Somebody might'a read it. Got serious trouble. Rance's widow and his men say his will ain't legal, an' they's fightin' us an' each other for what's rightfully Jonah's."_

"Have they threatened you, Petaline?"

_"Not yet, but know it's comin'."_ Petaline looked back, then walked out of frame to return with her son. _ "Need help bad, Inara. Ain't so worried 'bout myself, but Jonah and the girls. Like last time, they'll get us 'less ya come."_

Inara's expression hardened. "No, it won't happen. We'll come. We still owe them for Nandi. We can be there in two weeks, if you can hold out. I'll tell Mal and the others, and we'll be looking for cargo."

_"'Nother thing. They's keepin' us from gettin' what we ordered. Won' let orders out, or shipments in. Medicines, mostly. Need 'em bad, 'Nara."_ Petaline stopped to sooth her son, who began to fuss. _"Some for Jonah. Can get sommat what we need, but most won't sell to us if'n they says not."_

"Don't worry. Give me the information, and we'll bring it with us. We'll be there soon. I'll let you know in a few minutes."

* * *

Mal listened to Inara, noting how upset she was, both for herself and Nandi, probably the only person she'd truly loved before Mal. "Is this part of what Badger was doing, or is this something else?"

"Cain't be, Inara. Prob'ly Burgess' wife had in mind afore now, just now had the chance or maybe a real reason. Tell Petaline we's comin'. Jus' gotta see if'n Kaylee an' Michael can find us a cargo."

Inara smiled. "Why do I think they'll come up with something interesting and surprising."

Mal smiled. "Wouldn' be first time. Meantime, gimme the list, an' we'll bring what's theirs."

* * *

Michael and Kaylee arrived forty minutes later, driving a team of eight horses hitched to a heavily-loaded medium-size wagon. Mal took a close look, and he said, "Fine herd o' horseflesh. Who's they for?"

"Petaline, on Deadwood, Mal. Heard a few things, so did some checkin' an' called in some favors was owed ya. What's ordered's in the wagon," Kaylee said. "Ain't right, what we found."

When Reynolds looked at him, Michael said, "I heard the rumours, and asked for the orders. There were reports from the shippers the locals weren't letting them land or deliver; some were chased off, some cargoes confiscated." He shook his head. "I don't care what they do for a living, they deserve better than they're getting. It wasn't Petaline's or Nandi's fault." He paused. "I wish I'd met her. She was quite a woman."

Inara smiled. "So do I." She shook her head. "We can't leave you two alone for a minute."

"Yes, you can, but can you _trust_ us?" Michael replied with a smile, which he dropped. "Got another cargo we can drop along the way, Mal. Special arrangements to transfer a high-value cargo _en route_ to the Border. Don't need to stop or even slow down. Half now, half on transfer." He passed over two full medium-size bags of coin. "Think I did all right."

Mal smiled briefly. "Can trust ya ta do well fer us, looks like. Get that aboard, we go?"

"All on the wagon, Cap'n," Kaylee said. "Go soon as loaded." When Mal nodded, she said, "A'right, we's on our way."

* * *

Inara reopened the channel and said, "We're coming, Petaline, and we replaced your orders."

Petaline smiled with relief. _"Can't thank ya enough, Inara. Ain't desp'rate, but cain't wait much longer."_

"Don't worry, _mei-mei_. We'll be there. _Zhu-fu ni_."

* * *

AN: No, everyone else has done their version of _The Magnificent Seven_. And that's all I have to say about that.

I thought Badger went too easily. Now we get to _torture_ the little rat. But not just yet. Anticipation makes it worse.

Acknowledgments: Quantum Entanglement comes from the _Trek_ RPG AU. Nasty stuff. Thank you, Digo.

Calleigh DuQuensne from _CSI: Miami_, Greg Saunders from _CSI_, Penelope Garcia from _Criminal Mindis_ and Mac Taylor from _CSI: New York_. "Tired and shagged out after a long sprint" is adjusted from _Monty Python's Flying Circus_, the Dead Parrot Sketch.

Sorry, I couldn't resist. :D

Chinese phrases:

_Dan nang – _I'm certain of it; _dong ma_ – Understand?; _Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ – What the hell!; _Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot;(_Xiao) mei-mei_ – (little) sister; _di yu_ – hell; _gou pi_ – bullshit;_la shi – _shit; _boo-tai jung-tzahng-duh _– not entirely sane; _tah-mah-duh __– _fucking; _jung chi duh go se dway_ – steaming crap pile; _juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jin jan_ – this is a happy development; _Kao!_ – Fuck!; _yúchûn_ – stupid/ignorant; _hundan – _bastard or son of a bitch; _Wo de tian ah –_ God in Heaven; _tian sheng de ye dui rou –_ inbred stack of meat; _shénme? – _what?; _wo jiang zuo ta_ – I would be honored; _Bizui!_ – Shut up!; _Daì ruò mù ji_ _– _dumb as a wooden chicken; _Zhu-fu ni _– Blessing on you/good luck; _wan mei_ – Perfect; _Fei hua – _Nonsense; _Sheh-sheh – _Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Now we'll see why Michael doesn't judge. Look sharp.

* * *

Chapter 9 –_"Ranse, this is Jonah. Say hi to daddy, Jonah." (gunshot) "Say goodbye to daddy, Jonah."_

"Never thought we'd go back ta Deadwood," Zoe said as Brath poured coffee. She had to move carefully, as her belly – which seemed to grow over-night, to her reckoning – threw off her balance a little. She'd felt the first movement weeks ago, but hadn't mentioned it. There was no need to tell anyone just yet, and she had to get used to the idea of being a mother in two months.

"Too bad we can't meet Nandi," Brath replied. "She'd have fit right in with the Blackstars, or any team we served with. She was willing to fight for what was hers, and her girls. She loved them like they were her own."

Zoe nodded. "Could see it. More worried about Petaline than herself. Her dyin' tore up the Captain somethin' fierce."

"Why don't you call him Mal? Too long serving with him?"

"Didn' like bein' called sir at first, but got used to it. Came ta 'preciate it, later." Washburne shook her head. "Don' seem right, callin' him by name. Was more'n close. Couldn' be anythin' else, seein' how we kept losin' people."

Brath nodded. "I understand. We don't ignore the idea; we tend to 'party hard' when a mission's on. _Carpe diem_. 'Seize the day.' It might be your last."

Zoe smiled. "Sounds like my sorta crowd."

"Couldn't do that to you, Zoe. Take you away from everyone and everything you know? Those as came to depend on you might not make it. Not fair to anyone, _dan nang_."

_"Hang on, y'all,"_ Michael's voice said over the intercom. _"Got our cargo, and on our way."_ They felt _Serenity_ lift, and their spirits joined her.

* * *

"A'right, now we's off, who we meetin'?"

"Man by the name of Lester McMillan. Master of _Farflung_. His man on Persephone waved him, and I got a good impression, Mal," Michael replied. "The man I met's a good one. Wide-open. Cargo's a grand piano. Over two hundred years old. We transfer in flight. Twenty minutes, tops."

Mal thought it over. "Kinda fast, an' convenient. Sure we ain't been set up?"

Michael nodded as River set the course. "Possible, but not by the man I met. Wasn't looking for us, _dan nang_. I keep telling you, can't lie to a reader, Mal. Trying shows up, and he wasn't. McMillan didn't know about me or anyone until I told him _Serenity_'s bringing it. Not going to relax. Been played too many times."

Mal nodded. "Okay. Take it we go in locked an' loaded?"

"Ain't stupid, Mal. Just look it," Michael replied with a smile. "Down some missiles, but not out. Have to see if we can find someone who'll build them and keep it quiet. That's how I work, and my customers appreciate that." He looked forward as River applied the burn, sending them on their way. "Still got the gun. We're not helpless."

"An' most don' know we got 'em," Reynolds agreed. "But will, sooner or later. Patience an' Faith mighta said sommat about it."

"They wouldn't be believed," River said as she secured the controls. "An armed _Firefly_? None have been seen since the war."

Mal nodded. "_Cerberus_ was best, an' she was got. Shame. Did us a lotta good plenty o' times."

"We're better. Leaner, more options," River said as she stroked the weapons controls Michael had installed on Verbena. "Never flew a fighter before," she finished with a smile.

"If you start drooling, I won't clean it up," Whitmer said, and they all chuckled. "All right, we can stop acting like school children."

"Where's the rendezvous?" Mal asked. "Hope it ain't near Ezra."

"Niska? He's a crude thug behaving as though he's a refined gentleman. The Russians had a word for that: _Nyehkulturnee_. It translates to 'uncultured', but means much, much more. It's saying you're trying to look better than you are or could ever be, and it's painfully obvious. A savage trying to be civilised." Michael shook his head. "Rendezvous is near Newhall. After that, we're golden."

"Sounds like Badger, more like," Mal said.

"He's a poser, plain and simple. _'Fink yore be'ahr'n me.'_ It applies to him, too."

"How are the horses doing? I'd think they'd be more of a problem than the cattle," River said. "I'm glad they're here. Wonderful animals."

"I gave them an adjusted time-release tranquilliser. They'll grow used to _Serenity_, I hope, but I'll be watching them. I've lived with horses on and off for several decades, and like a good dog, a good horse is priceless. I'll care for them," Michael said.

"A'right. If'n we's done here, let's go see what Gideon has. Plenty o' time ta look at it," Mal said. He stood and walked out.

"What's wrong, Uncle Mike?" River asked. "I can't see it, but you're worried."

"It's what we might find at Deadwood. It's not only Burgess, and we don't know everything. It may be what Inara told us, but there's always more beneath the surface," Whitmer replied. He smiled and added, "I'm the prime example, and I'm not the only one."

"I know. Was the Admiral everything you wrote?"

"Good and bad, but remember I wrote all that long before I witnessed it, and it was passed on through an intermediary. Not everything came through completely." River nodded. "It makes sense, once you follow the line of experience, instead of chronology. I think you're the only one other than Brath and perhaps Mara who can grasp it. It must be fun being near-perfect," he finished with a smile.

"Could be. Let's go. Inara's making dinner, and it's always good."

"No need to tell me twice."

When they arrived, Inara, Kaylee and Mara were placing steaming serving platters on the table. "Just in time," Inara said with a smile.

"Smells good," Wainwright said as he walked in. When he saw Mara serving in her usual dress – nothing – he added, "I'd better not find any hair in mine." She stuck out her tongue, and bonked him in the nose with the tip of her tail as she passed.

Michael laughed. "That happened to a role-playing character of mine some time ago." Mara's smirk prompted him to add, "Have I been talking in my sleep again?"

"Just a little. It's interesting. I only wish I could hear the other side of the conversation."

"Thank Gaia for small favors," Brath commented.

Clarissa smiled as she sat beside Jim. "Sounds like the Blackstars, now I think about it. It's all there."

"Sounds like our kinda crew," Jayne said as he held River's chair.

"Dunno 'bout that," Kaylee replied. "Sound like a rough bunch."

"No, I won't say it," Brath riposted. "You might not like it."

"Okay, y'all stop," Mal said. "We's who we are. Maybe close, but ain't the same." Michael covered a laugh, and Mal rolled his eyes. "A'right, ya said it afore. Don' make it less true."

When everyone was seated, platters were passed, and silence reigned, except for murmurs of appreciation, and sighs of pleasure. Gideon entered the dining room and asked, "May I join you?"

"Sure thing," Mal said. "Can be reasonably nice, when needed."

"Thank you." Marris sat and graciously accepted food that was passed to him. After sampling a few bites, he said, "My complements to the cook. _This_ is how _moo-goo-gai-pan_ should taste." Inara smiled in spite of herself. "Ah, I should have known. Not everyone appreciates all that a Companion knows."

"_Former_ Companion," Inara corrected. "I've officially left the Guild. I'm awaiting their reply," she added with a touch of nervousness.

Gideon's eyebrows rose. "That's rare, if not unheard-of. I don't recall anyone ever left. Not for long."

Mal looked at him. "What's they like ta do?"

"I can't be positive, but there have been rumours of what are called 'recovery teams'. Anyone who leaves the Guild is supposedly brought back, willingly or otherwise. I haven't been able to learn how true those rumours are, but every myth has a grain of fact in it. I wouldn't discount it."

Michael nodded absently. "That's true. I've heard rumours that seemed outlandish at first hearing, but proved true. Such as the Fox visiting an old enemy in prison and killing him. I couldn't learn anything until after I made the change." Gideon's puzzled expression made him add, "When you read the books, you'll understand. Well, you'll have an idea. Even I don't understand everything about it."

"I understand you have a set, Mal. Might I read them?"

"Got time. Will do. How I knew sommat about Michael afore he showed up," Reynolds said. "Get 'em ta ya later."

"Fair enough." They continued to eat, and finally Gideon said, "I have the information all together and correlated. When you're ready, we can go through it." He looked around the table, meeting everyone's gaze. "I think you all should, as it pertains to you in interesting and somewhat obscure ways. But it definitely covers all of you. Even you, Mrs. Tam, however you might disagree. You've all been under some form of surveillance since Miranda, perhaps earlier."

"Longshore," Mara said. "And Blue Sun. I think we all have that in common in one way or another. If not then, certainly now."

Marris looked at her appraisingly. "Mal was right. You'd have made an excellent Operative, and be better for your ability to change shape." He shook his head and shivered. "Not what I'd want to contemplate. Michael's right about how it could be abused, and how easily."

"General Doom-an'-Gloom strikes again," Kaylee said with a grin.

"You ought to see me when I'm in a playful mood."

"Behave, or Mama will spank," Brath threatened.

"Don't tease me. You know what I do for a living." Brath nearly choked on her food as the others looked on curiously. "Drawing a complete blank, are we?" Michael smiled as Brath began coughing and laughing. "It's an inside joke, from a vid. Twisted sense of humour."

"An' yers ain't?" Jayne said with overdone surprise.

"I never said that," Whitmer replied with a grin.

Mal tried not to smile and failed. "Kinda r'minds me o' growin' up. Fought like cats an' dogs."

"We resemble that remark," Michael replied, looking at Mara, who giggled. "Never goes away."

Zoe looked startled, placed a hand on her belly and smiled. "Feels like she's doin' back-flips, sir. Think I'll go lie down, let supper settle." Brath stood to go with her, and got a wave-off. "Doin' better, but _sheh-sheh_. Gotta learn ta sleep alone sometime. See ya." She walked forward as Mal and Michael watched.

"Thinkin' she's a'right?" Reynolds asked.

"She's walking like she used to, and I mean before Miranda, like she was ready to take on the 'verse, instead of wanting to fight it," Michael replied. "Good. I think we can stop worrying. Can't feel what bothered me before." When Mal looked at him curiously, he continued, "Deep anger there. Now it's mostly gone, and probably the nightmares. There were a few times they woke me up, they were so bad."

"That mean we's gettin' back ta normal?" Kaylee asked quietly. "Cain't. Wash an' Book's still … gone,"she finished halfheartedly. She looked at Gideon. "An' _you_ killed the Shepherd," she said venomously.

"Yes, and I regret it more than I can say. You can do whatever you wish to me, but it won't bring him back. That's out of our hands," Marris said "Yes, I have his blood on mine, but you have to remember it was under orders. It's not an excuse; I'm not looking for one. I'll face my maker and own my crimes. I may not be an Operative, but I can do nothing else. I still have my conscience to answer to."

"Conscience?" Jayne asked nastily. "Killin' kids? _Jung chi duh go se dway_, that is."

"Yes, I have one. I was justified in my mind by the thought of making better worlds. Miranda changed that. Mal showed me what he called a world without sin, and that destroyed what I believed." Gideon finished his food and stood up. "I can accept being judged guilty without trial. It's essentially what I did, _dong ma_? I could ask how many people you killed, and for what reasons, but ultimately it means nothing. It's done, and nothing can change that." He looked around the table. "If you'll excuse me, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll stay in my room, and leave when we rendezvous with _Farflung_. You really don't need me. Good night." He bowed slightly and left in silence.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves," Michael sneered as he pushed his plate away and lit up. "The bible has much to say about vengeance, and none of us are guiltless. Well, none but Kaylee. I'm positive all Ten Commandments have been broken by us altogether, more than once. I'll admit I'm not perfect, and I've never judged anyone because more often than not, I've done far worse. You saw that on St. Albans." He watched, smirking viciously as Mal, Simon and Jayne shuddered. "When the show-down comes, you'll see me at my absolute worst, and _then_ you'll have cause to fear me, _dan nang_. Someone can say _Kan women zen-me si ba_, because they will."

Mal swallowed hard as Michael's eyes lit and glowed a deep blue. Jayne looked away uncomfortably while Simon held Kaylee, who hid her face in his shoulder. River, Brath and Mara continued eating as though nothing had happened, while Inara simply watched him, her face still. No one said anything for a few very uncomfortable minutes, until Michael finished his cigarette and walked forward. After a moment, they heard a guitar playing some haunting music. _"But we're never gonna survive unless we are a little crazy,"_ River sang quietly at the correct moment. The horses whickered with what seemed enjoyment, but nobody was sure.

"He's not happy," Inara said.

"You have a terrific grasp of the painfully obvious," Mara said as she stood and left. "I'm out of here. Hypocrites sicken me." Simon flinched, and everyone except Brath, Clarissa and Jim looked uncomfortable.

"Ain't fair," Jayne complained. "Done what we had ta survive."

"Don't make it right," Wainwright countered.

"Now you know why he's not liked back home," Brath said. "More than a few think he's _boo-tai jung-tzahng-duh_. I told y'all he won't change to suit anyone and sticks to his principles, to _di yu_ with what anyone else thinks. He does what he knows is right, period, point-blank. So he comes off as arrogant and self-righteous. At least he has a reason."

"That doesn't mean he has – " Inara began.

"The right to rub your noses in the _gou pi_ you spout? Guess again. As long as I've known him, Michael has never tolerated it. I saw plenty of hypocrisy in the Tkon Empire, and I saw plenty elsewhere, with Michael and the Fox, and it stank like a _gao tsau de fong luh_. It isn't any better here and now." She tossed her head. "You can blame Gideon all you like, but it still doesn't make you better. He had a cause." She narrowed her eyes and literally hissed, "What have _you_ got?" Mal sat there, stunned. Jayne glared at the floor while Simon and Kaylee looked around the table. Inara looked at Brath steadily. Jim and Clarissa looked at nothing as they ate. "I thought so. Don't demand justice; you too will be judged."

"A'right, enough with the lecture," Mal snapped. "Talk to a Shepherd, want a sermon."

"Serves you right. Didn't listen to him when he was alive, so you get one you can't stomach. Seem to remember you used him as cover for a job. It's not God's fault you made some bad choices. Man up and take your lumps."

"Y'all's ones ta talk. Ain't showed y'all's better, 'cept at killin'," Mal replied.

"To quote Khan Noonien Singh, 'Superior ability breeds superior ambition,' but we're not that egotistical, or not in that direction. We're the only thing some people have to keep them from being extinct, because they can't fight back. Those that _won't_, we charge a heavy fee, of course, but that's because they're too good to dirty their hands," Brath said as the guitar switched to something else. "So you fought the good fight and lost. That doesn't make you better, just right. See how warm that keeps you at night, Mal."

_"That's enough!"_ Michael called from the cargo bay. _"Lecturing is my job, not yours!"_

"So come back in here and explain, since you're so good at it." The playing stopped, and Michael returned, his eyes glinting. "Tell them."

"If you insist." Michael sat down, lit up and put his feet up. "Brath suffers from 'Dragonitis', which means she's above everyone else. She can't help it. All dragons are that way. I'm worse, mostly because I've lived through what got others killed by being right, so I can be an arrogant _hundan_. You can be right and live, or you can be popular and dead. You can also be perfect, with all your Is dotted and Ts crossed – and dead – or do just enough to get through and stay alive. I've done both, and everything in-between, and I'm still here, so I can still be an arrogant S.O.B. The end doesn't always justify the means, but results matter.

"That's how I've lived, and yes, it's full of contradictions. What I've never been – if I can help it – is a hypocrite. I absolutely refuse to tell people what or what not to do, and then contradict myself, especially in plain sight. Yes, I come off as self-righteous. I'd like you to tell me who on this boat doesn't." Michael glanced around he table; no one would meet his eyes, except River and Kaylee. "All I'm really saying is you don't have the right to look down on anyone. Neither do I."

"Ya sure gave Badger a workin'-over," Jayne said. "Like ya was a lord or sumpin', an' he was less'n dirt."

Michael smiled. "I once was. Badger got it because he was doing it to a better man: Mal. He had something to prove, mostly to himself, and didn't care how he did it, or who he hurt."

"Ya were a lord? Where?" Kaylee asked.

"That was a long time ago, and it's in the books. I don't talk about it because I don't want to be treated differently, and it wasn't my choice. It's a family thing, and you can't choose your relatives."

"Hard ta b'lieve ya'd have that problem," Mal said. "That why ya play at bein'..." He paused in thought. "Lowly, I guess."

Whitmer grinned. "Got it in one. I've lived at just about every level of society. It's no big deal to me, but watch everyone else," he finished, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't have to beat us over the head with it," Inara said.

Michael grimaced. "Sometimes that's all that works."

"A'right, understand. Jus' don' do too much. Bruises ain't pretty."

"Learn to duck, Mal," Clarissa said impishly. Reynolds glared at her, and she added, "Like Michael said, U-Day's comin' up. Save it for then."

"Ever'one's a critic."

"If that's done, what can we expect at the rendezvous?" Simon asked.

"Nothin' more'n dockin', transfer an' git. McMillan's familiar, run inta him a couple times," Mal replied. "Good man. Deal us fair."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Mal smiled. " 'Cause ya was lookin' all happy with yerself, Michael. Didn' wanna bring ya down."

_"Gou pi."_

Mal grinned. "Happens wanted my turn. Said lookin' stupid ain't killed ya."

"I should keep my mouth shut. All right, I guess I earned that." Michael and River looked forward. "Company. Guess Harken wants that talk we keep putting off." He stood and left for the bridge.

"Cain't be serious," Jayne said. "Wouldn' set foot on a cruiser 'less'n I _hadda_."

"He won't go away, and we can't keep running," Brath said. "We don't want him hunting us. Can't get any work done."

"Could feel that?" Mal asked. "Didn' think possible ya could."

"I can. Captain Harken's ..." Brath paused and closed her eyes. "He's curious, and following orders. Don't know who from."

"Never get over seein' that," Kaylee said. "Don' it bother ya? Couldn' shut it out?"

"Only if it's very strong. Mostly it's a background hum we can ignore." Brath smiled. "When it stops is when you get ready for trouble. Something that'll drown it out you take seriously."

"All he wants it ta talk?"

Brath opened her eyes. "Can't lie to a reader, Jayne. All you can do is cover-up, and that's not easy. Lose your concentration, something slips out." She shook her head. "That's all he wants. Can feel others, but it's that background. Nothing stands out."

Mal leaned back in his chair, his arms folded as he thought. "Cain't run. Ya think ain't int'rested in locking anyone up?"

"I'd feel it. All he wants is a talk."

Michael opened comms and called, "_Dortmund_ from _Serenity_. This is Michael Whitmer, and I believe Captain Harken wants to speak with me."

_"This is Operations Officer Clayton. Captain Harken requests you and Miss Draco come aboard for the conversation."_

"No doubt. Very well, we'll come over by shuttle. We have a charter." Michael waited while the officer seemed to make up his mind, and Harken appeared. "Captain?"

_"I'll be coming to you, Lord Whitmer. I'm sure Captain Reynolds won't like it, but I'm sure you'd be more comfortable there. Prepare for docking, please."_ Michael nodded, and Harken asked, _"Is your schedule tight?"_ Michael nodded again. _"I'll make it as quick as possible. Stand by, please."_

Michael replied, "I'm at control; I'll do it myself." Harken nodded and the channel closed. "Mal, come to the bridge, please." As Michael guided _Serenity_ into place, Reynolds arrived. "He wants to come aboard, instead of dragging us over. That's against procedures, isn't it?"

Mal thought and nodded. "Sure is. Wonder why he's doin' that. Disobeyin' orders, maybe? Someone wants ya?"

Whitmer looked forward as he piloted _Serenity_ into position. "Could be. Either way, I'm betting it's Blue Sun. Can't be Reggie, unless he's mixed up in this. Have to go over the info Gideon has, but not right now. Want to hear what he's got to say, first. Figures you won't like it, but I'm going to guess you're curious, too. Why break regs?"

Mal nodded. "Might be I read him wrong, that first time. Guessin' ya don' wanna be dragged away, neither."

"Being hauled off to an interrogation isn't on my list, and he might be trustworthy, but we're still talking Purple-bellies, Mal." Michael paused, then said, "The vids I watched were based in history of Earth-that-was. The post-Civil War period. The ones in the power structure weren't exactly angels. Plenty were scum with legal powers. Too many things I remember hearing about are happening here." He shook his head. "Harken might be okay, but I'll bet some of his boys aren't too worried about how they make a grain."

"Thinkin' someone's gonna squeal on him," Mal said. Michael nodded. "Hope it don't. Good man, but has his orders."

Michael nodded as the docking ports mated-up. "Got no quarrel with the man, Mal. He'll get his hearing, but I'm only talking to him. Anyone else wants in, I'll tear him a few new ones, if I don't space the _mei yong dai dai hundan_. And anyone else who gets too interested, or tries sending our conversation somewhere." His eyes hardened. "I'll _enjoy_ making an example of him."

"Ain't no call for that. Ain't our problem."

"Ain't negotiating, Mal. It's not you, it's me makes the decision. He's trying to do right by us. I'm not going to let anyone back-stab him. Ain't gonna let him be punished for it."

Reynolds looked at him, and their eyes met. He nodded. "Got it. Thinkin' you're right." He took a breath and sighed it out. "Time ta take a stand, _dong ma_?"

"Betcher _pi gu_."

* * *

Michael opened the hatch, and four troopers tried to push their way in. They stopped when they saw the claymore, and stepped back, both to get out of reach and bring their weapons to bear. "I thought we were having a conversation, Captain, not a bloody bum's-rush and occupation. We haven't done anything, so why the force?"

A lower-grade officer stepped to the hatch. "I'm here to see to the captain's safety. Everyone knows you can't trust a Browncoat." He raised a clipboard-like device, and Michael knocked it aside. "If you don't cooperate – "

"You mean knuckle-under to your bullying, you _mei yong_ boot-licker. I don't care who you think you are, Captain Harken's in command, and I'll talk to him, alone. Not you. I don't know who you're reporting to, or who you're trying to suck up to, boy. I know the law, and you're breaking it, or close to. I'm quite sure Lord Harrow might be interested in that."

The man grew angry until Harrow's name was mentioned, and he became less cocky. Before he could say anything, Michael continued, "And if you try insinuating yourself into the conversation, I'll space you, _dong ma_?"

"That won't be necessary," Harken said as he stepped through. He looked at the Commander and said, "I told you this was a private conversation, and you didn't listen. You're on report, and confined to the brig for thirty days." The man tried to protest, the Captain added, "I can double it any time." He left abruptly, glaring over his shoulder. "You four are dismissed. I have nothing to worry about from Lord Harrow's operative. Move it."

Michael watched with amusement as the troopers walked back to the ship, glancing back nervously. "While I'd have preferred you didn't mention Sir Warrick, I think he wouldn't mind, Captain. Come aboard, and we'll have our talk."

Harken looked up at the catwalk to see Mal and Zoe watching. "I'm not interested in what you're hauling, though it looks interesting. Lord Whitmer's keeping his promise, nothing more."

Mal nodded. "A'right, but ya ain't talkin' ta the others, _dong ma_?"

Harken nodded, and they walked into the kitchen. "Where?"

"The common room is more comfortable. Shall we?" When they were seated, and Brath joined them, Harken asked, "What can you tell me about what I asked?"

"That depends on what you may have heard since we appeared," Brath replied.

"Nothing, other than rumors, and those may have been planted."

"Then we'll ignore them. Sir Warrick put our idents together, to keep our pasts from causing us trouble. Yes, we were Browncoats, and it took lots of persuasion to keep it out of general knowledge. That, and it cost us plenty of coin. Our reputations at home are such that no one speaks about us. There's a bit more, but that's the general story. We're both _persona non grata_ on Persephone, and had to leave our real lives and identities behind."

Harken looked at them with a thoughtful expression. "I'm sure if I look, that's exactly what I'll find." When they didn't answer, he asked, "Is there a way you could tell me the truth? I know there are those who have official identities that don't match their real ones."

Michael grimaced. He didn't want to lie, nor did he want to keep the truth back. Harken had, within his limits, helped them, and it wasn't fair to keep him in the dark. He took a piece of paper and a pen from a pocket and wrote for a few seconds. "You'll find everything you need to know about us here. Take what you find seriously. It's true, and other rumours will confirm it. So ways the Lone Wolf."

Harken looked at him sharply as he accepted the paper. "I've heard that name." He looked a the paper, then back at them. "I'll find it all here?" Whitmer and Draco nodded. "Then I suppose our business is finished."

"Not quite, Captain," Gideon's voice said from the stairs. "I agreed to stay out of this, but I wanted to be sure you take Michael seriously."

"What is an Operative of Parliament doing here?"

"_Former_ Operative, Captain." Gideon handed over a small metallic object. "That should tell you all you need to know about what Michael is telling you. It's accurate. May I?" Harken passed over the paper, and Marris smiled. "Of the two, I recommend the second set. They'll tell you all you need to know."

"What will I find there?" Harken glanced at Brath.

Whitmer smiled, and his eyes flickered. "The truth, wrapped in lies and covered in the truth. That's the best way to describe it."

The Captain nodded, and stood up. "Then I'll see you when I see you." He turned and paused. "And you were probably wondering who's asking about you. It's Gabriel Tam. Why, I don't know." He opened the door, walked to the hatch and pulled it closed behind him. Afterwards, the docking latches disengaged.

Michael looked at Gideon, who said, "There's been a general look-out for you for about a year. I haven't located the source, but I'm willing to wager it's Schwarzchild's doing. It's too convenient a coincidence."

Michael smiled. "It's sounding as though you want to stay and help us with our quest, Don Quixote. Fair enough. The Round Table's big enough."

Gideon smiled in return. "Thank you, I think. I may leave when I have to, but I'll come back if I'm still welcome, or asked. You have my word."

"Mal and the others may have a problem, but I don't. Well, now that we're free to go, let's review the information. You think it's important. Good enough for me."

* * *

Everyone sat at the table as Gideon displayed the information Mal, Jim and Jayne had brought back. They didn't like what they saw: Surveillance images of them all, tracings of _Serenity_'s routes and brief biographic paragraphs appeared. There were military records for Mal, Zoe Michael and Brath, plus Simon's performance records. Mara's information was there, as was River's. Files on the Immortals Michael knew were there, as was a list of Watchers who'd followed him. The only people who didn't have any large files were Jim, Clarissa, Jayne and Kaylee, but there was enough to make them nervous. "What we have can't exist, unless someone had access to information for all of you. But what bothers me most is Michael and Brath's information. It didn't exist six months ago, and this record appears to be over two years old. It's impossible, yet here it is."

Michael looked at the holograms with narrowed eyes. "If that's true, then someone planted it. That implies access to _my_ technology, but I never allowed it to be released." His expression hardened. "That means another traitor. Or is it my doing? That's the problem with my life: I never know if what's happening is its own thing, or if I've set it up to go as I remembered it down the road."

"Ya done it before," Jim said.

"More than once, and playing with history is dangerous. You could change something, thinking it's for the better, and it turns out you were responsible for the very disaster you tried to prevent," Brath said. "That's why we don't. Part of the reason Temporal Operations exists is to keep that from happening, either because of well-meaning meddlers or deliberate actions by some enemy."

"If they have it here, would they try using it?" Inara asked.

"They might, and that's why I'm hoping it's me in the future. At least I know what's going on."

Mal had been watching the information, and said, "Seems ta me they got some wrong. Don' mention half what ya got for your idents, an' says Simon wasn' a trauma doc. Like someone told 'em false."

"I noticed that as well," Gideon confirmed. "It's as though they were fed disinformation."

Michael smiled and relaxed. "Then it must be me. I've done that more than once."

"What bothers me is the apparent link between Blue Sun and Longshore. Those flight tracks between Trowbridge and DuQuesne. How much information are they sharing?" Inara asked.

"No one shares everything," Simon replied. "They'd have to keep something back, I'd think. Something they thought of as an ace."

"I believe Simon may be right," Marris said. "I've heard rumours that Schwarzchild hasn't been completely forthcoming, and that may be why." He turned to Michael. "Did he know of you?"

"He may have. We had a fair amount of trouble mopping-up after a few areas of the Frontier went after each other, and that was during the Civil War. More than a few unpleasant types weren't happy with they way things were going, to the point of attempting to assassinate the President." He shook his head. "They always think they can do better than the ones who know."

"Happened at the same time?" Reynolds thought for a minute. "Someone wanted y'all busy an' outta the way. They take over while y'all's dealin' with your own problem. Schwarzchild was in?"

"No, but he and several others took advantage of it. They knew. Some had help. A few Federation renegades tried taking over the area with a powerful biogenic weapon that wiped out several quadrillion beings. They moved in to take over the planets." Michael shook his head. "It's still a mess."

"Biogenic?" Simon asked, appalled. "I found references to that in the medical information you have. But weren't Harvesters limited to a single planet when used?"

"Not this one. The renegades developed a psionic-carrier wave version. They detonated it near the centre of the Frontier; it covered a volume with a sixteen light-year radius and didn't lose power over its range. Every living being within the sphere was incinerated." Michael watched as their faces paled, their eyes marbled in shock. "Who would do that? An android with delusions of grandeur. Don't ask me how that could happen. We were still studying the aftermath when we ended up here."

"Androids? People-like machines? I didn't think that was possible."

"The last we knew, there were only two, named Data and Lore. They were destroyed some time ago, and about the time Data was killed, one named B-4 was discovered. Admiral Tarantino managed to transfer his consciousness into another long before that, but he's also gone. Soong-type androids are rare." Michael brooded for a moment. "There's something we missed, I'm sure of it, but we can't do anything until we return home, and we're still not sure when that will happen. But for now, we have our own problem to cope with."

"It does tie-in with a few rumours I've heard about Schwarzchild," Gideon said. "His technology isn't complete, as though he knows only portions, and is with Blue sun to fill in the gaps."

"He was a thief; Seela was positive of that. Several items of Federation technology were found in his possession," Brath said. "His quantum-entanglement process could copy _anything_, even living beings." She turned to Michael. "We'll have to ask the crew of _Exemplar_ what happened when they ran into him." Michael smiled nastily. "Well, when we see them."

"The man that bright?" Jayne asked. "Figured he could copy anythin'?"

"Makes sense," Mal said. "Seen our share o' that, _dan nang_."

"He could be. Seela's evaluation was his ego's at the same level of his brains. I've seen it before, and I'm not exactly immune. The arrogance of excellence, as I call it."

"Never would'a guessed," Zoe said with a smile.

"Ouch. Give me back my leg."

"Don' see how we fit inta this," Kaylee said. " 'Less it's 'cause yer with us. An' don' 'splain ever'thin'."

"Ain't easy ta see," Wainwright said. "Started with Longshore, for Mal. Rest with Blue Sun. Who talked ta who first?"

"We may never have all the answers," Gideon replied. "All we can do is watch. That may be what Sir Warrick had in mind. He may have found something, but may not know what it is, or is unwilling to tell us what he suspects." He smiled. "That's very familiar."

"So, we know more, but not exactly what we're dealing with," Simon said.

"Like it ain't enough," Jayne said with a snort. "Got renegade military an' Blue Sun after us. Both wants us dead, _dan nang_."

"What about Kalas?" Inara asked. "What was his part in this?"

"Has ta be Schwarzchild," Jim said. "Thinkin' someone told him about ya, Michael, he'd'a knowed."

"I don't see how. We never met, and I wasn't the Wolf at the time. When I sent the Blackstars in, I'd just finished up in the Lafayette Empire." Michael made a face. "But the Blue Sun there was working with the Lafayettes and Umbrella. How could I forget that? There might be someone from there who knew of me." He looked at Brath with a pained expression. "This could be all my fault. They escaped and ended up here, and when they heard of our appearance, they started." He stared off into nothing for a moment. "But that's only part of this whole mess."

"That might be why Julian was taken," Inara said. "We know Schwarzchild _appeared_ twelve years ago, but he may have arrived earlier. He could have planned his revenge, and he's now acting."

"Hmm, that could be. I have to wonder if there's another traitor, or another enemy further down the line. We don't keep too many secrets in family. But that's got to be later, after we return."

"In any event, there's little we can do at this time," Gideon said. "Until we have more information, this is all in the realm of educated guess-work. We need more, if we're to tie it all together."

"Nope, don' need it," Mal said. "Know the players. Jus' gotta be ready for trouble."

"Mal's right. Having it all in a neat package would be nice, but we don't need it," Brath said. "Let's focus on what's right in front of us: The delivery, and then Deadwood. The rest we'll have to take as it comes."

"Agreed. I'll study this more as we go, but let's focus on the job." Michael smiled. "Let's get paid, and then help our friends. The rest can wait."

* * *

The first week passed somewhat quickly, as everyone spent time studying, reading, playing games or practicing.

Zoe and Brath spent more time together than before, as Washburne needed parenting study, as well as pregnancy exercises, in Brath's opinion, and once they started, Zoe came to enjoy the sessions, as Brath would talk about Michael and their family. It was obvious to Brath that Zoe was not-quite falling in love with Whitmer, and she didn't mind.

Simon and Kaylee worked with Michael and River to improve their ability to defend themselves. Most of the time was spent getting Kaylee used to guns. She'd seldom held them and almost never fired them, and it was most of a day before she could fire one without flinching. Michael considered that a victory, if a small one.

Mal, Jayne and Jim pored over the files, trying to piece together what had happened before Michael and Brath appeared. They were able to assemble a fairly coherent timeline by combining what they'd taken from Early's ship with Gideon's information. Gideon stayed away, to allow them to work, and to read the books.

Inara, Clarissa and Mara worked together, mostly with Companion fighting techniques, which were in some ways more devastating than the usual training a woman might receive. They also practiced with unusual and improvised weapons. Reynolds was slightly awed by their skills and reflexes, even more by DuValle's, which resulted from her vast experience. Mara's natural abilities made her nervous, but the feline was too sweet for that to last.

Michael's computer system got a serious workout, as everyone read on-file stories, watched vids or played the games, which ranged from hidden-object searches through first-person puzzle or shooting. _Half-Life_ was surprisingly popular, as was _Unreal Tournament_. Michael spent most of his time adjusting his technology to the 'verse, but that wasn't very difficult, as it was based on old technology, especially the weaponry. He designed and fabricated parts for devices he'd thought could be most useful, and ammunition to replace what he'd used.

Everyone took time to send carefully-phrased and transmitted waves to their families and friends, except Gideon. It was assumed – and confirmed by him – that he had no family. Michael and Brath received waves from Sir Warrick, and sent occasional reports.

As they approached Newhall, River and Mara were piloting, and they were called by a newer Trans-U. _"_Serenity_ from _Farflung_. Understan' y'all got a cargo for me."_

Michael was called, and as he arrived he said, "Morning, Lester. Right on time."

_"That piano's my fam'ly's. Took near to forever ta find it, and get shipped. How's it lookin'?"_

"Good shape all around. How do you want to do this? Docking's easiest. Don't want to expose it to vacuum; might damage it."

McMillan nodded. _"Fair ta say. Know ya got a schedule, so let's do it, _dong ma_?"_

Michael took the pilot's chair as River started to maneuver. "Can do. Just hold course. We'll get into position and latch on." McMillan nodded and the channel closed. "Tell Mal we're about to make the transfer. Might want to be watchful."

"Happens I'm here, so know," Mal said from the door, and walked in. He studied the Trans-U with no expression. "Looks peaceable enough. Get a read off'n the man?"

Michael closed his eyes and tilted his head to one side. He opened his eyes a few minutes later with a slight grin. "Man's telling the truth, Mal. Worried sick he'd lost his great-grandmother's piano. He's very relieved."

Reynolds nodded. "Hard ta tell when they's what they seem, _dan nang_. Be glad ta have this done. Gotta admit, worried about Petaline an' hers. Weren't right, afore; still ain't right, someone tryin' ta hump 'em."

Michael nodded as the docking ports mated-up. The _secure_ indicator lit, and Michael stood and walked out. "Should be done in twenty," River said. "As soon as they're done, we're on our way."

"Much obliged, Albatross. Good ta know."

Michael arrived in the cargo bay and let loose the tie-downs on the crated piano. It was big, and he speculated it was a baby grand, from the shape. He looked up when a knocking began at the hatch. He walked over and opened it; Macmillan looked back at him. "Ready when you are," Michael said. "How'd you want to do this?"

"Hadn' thought about it." Macmillan looked at the door thoughtfully. "Kill grav both ships, could float through. Crate looks thin enough." His eyes widened when he saw the horses and wagon. "Whoa, don' see that ever' day."

"Works for me." Michael reached for and mimed speaking into the intercom. _River. Cut gravity down here_. He looked to see Macmillan doing the same, and a few seconds later, they both floated free of the deck. "Should'a put the boots on first," he said. _Hope they're calm in zero-G_. The horses started and flailed briefly, but settled down and seemed to enjoy the sensation. _Or they're still mildly tranquilized. Consider yourself lucky, Snake_.

"Thinkin' can still." Macmillan grabbed a set from the bulkhead near his hatch, and Michael found the pair he knew had to be in the area. After donning the boots, they carefully guided the crate through the hatchway while the horses watched, then set and secured the crate aboard _Farflung_. "Good. Know how ta handle yerself. Do much free-fall?" He stared at the horses. "Wouldn'a believed it, didn' see it."

"Some," Michael replied. "Got your piano. Got our pay?" Macmillan carefully tossed two bags that matched those Michael had received on Persephone. "Much obliged. Just remember to turn your gravity back on," he said with a smile.

Macmillan chuckled. "Will do. Pleasure. Might have sommat for ya later. Int'rested?"

"Could be talked into it. _Sheh-sheh_, and _zhu-fu ni _." They closed the hatches, and the docking latches auto-released. "We're good, River," Whitmer murmured to himself, and gravity slowly returned. As he checked and soothed the horses, Michael felt thrusters fire, and after a few more minutes _Serenity_ burned for Deadwood. _"On the road again. Seems like we're always on the road again,"_ he sang, then grunted a laugh. "I should talk. Haven't been home in years."

_"Back on course, Michael,"_ Mal said over the intercom. _"We get paid?"_

Michael reached the comm as he removed the boots. "Sure did. Worked out well, and he'd like us to do another run, we're able."

_"Could be we can. Listen for him,_ dan nang_. Deadwood in 'nother week. Think we's ready?"_

"We ain't, we oughta find another line of work, _dong ma_?" Mal chuckled and signed off. Michael looked forward as though trying to see what was coming. "Hang on, y'all. We'll get there."

* * *

The week passed quickly, more quickly than anyone could have guessed. It seemed only yesterday they'd left Persephone. Everyone stayed busy, training, reading, watching, practicing and learning. Of all, Kaylee's progress startled everyone, but she'd said, "Ain't gonna have 'em stop us again. Weren't fair, last time. Could'a saved Nandi. _Gonna_ save 'em all this time, _dong ma_?" Mal and Michael hid their surprise and pride in her, and agreed.

One morning River said, "Deadwood coming up, Captain," as she steered past and approached the moon that was their destination.

Mal stood between the consoles again. It was becoming his accustomed place, as was watching River and one of the Beasts guide them in. He still marveled at how they worked as one, not needing to talk or even look at each other. He still thought he and his were lucky to have them. _Gonna miss 'em when they leave_, he thought, glancing at Michael. Whitmer smiled. "Gonna miss y'all too, Mal. In spite of all the trouble, this is going to be the best time I ever spent with anyone."

"Hope ya get back a'right, Michael. Oughta be home, _dan nang_."

"There's the house," River said several minutes after the course-adjustment burn. "Bring us straight in?"

Mal nodded. "Only way ta get 'em what they need, Albatross. Gun on standby, just in case." He reached for the intercom. _"A'right, y'all. We's comin' in, an' might wanna get ready for some undue fussin'. Be landin' right close ta the house, so get ready."_

Michael snorted. "Why didn't you say 'lock and load'? There's gonna be a fight, Mal. Someone wants Petaline and hers dead, I'm willing to bet." He paused. "Think I'll see about building a fabricator or two. Might need the capability."

As River started the descent burn Mal asked, "Fabricator?"

"Transporter-based system, can make just about anything in its memory, provided you have the materials. It's within Alliance technology, I understand it properly. All you'd need is raw materials," Whitmer explained. Mal looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. "Remember what Badger said about what sounded like magic? That's what he was talking about. We _can_ make things appear apparently from nothing, and send people like a wave. The Alliance could build it, if they had the information, and Schwarzchild knows enough to get it started. It'll take a long time, though. It didn't happen overnight at home, and we still have problems. Like I said when we first got here, imagine the Alliance with FTL drives and serious energy weapons. He could give it to them."

"We can't let that happen," River said. "You also said if they get one, they can get it all. Do we want more like me and Mara? Do we want the whole galaxy to be the Alliance?"

"Stop it," Michael said. "_I'm_ General Doom-and-Gloom."

"Oh, sure, keep all the fun for yourself," Cobb replied with a smile.

Mal rolled his eyes. "Cain't land this boat fast enough,_ dan nang._"

"They're giving us a wave-off, Mal. What do we do?"

When Mal looked at him, Michael said, "Ignore it. Petaline invited us, not them, and nobody's really in charge, I'll bet. I'm surprised nobody's tried turning this place into a criminal hide-out, or some such." He watched, his hands on the control yoke as River continued in. "Going hot." He brought all weapons online, setting for defense and auto-targeting. "We'll know in thirty-five who's playing games."

Thirty seconds later, the comms console lit, and a voice said, _"_Serenity_, ya got ten seconds ta leave and never come back. Ya don't, ya won' land."_ Michael glanced at River and nodded. As she started a turn, his hands flew over the console, tracking the signal. When he got its location, he nodded again. River brought _Serenity_ around hard, and the voice said, _"Ya been warned. Now git!"_

"Locked. Now we'll see," Whitmer said. "Mal, might want to get ready for company. Bring us in close, River."

Mal wondered what was going on when a missile streaked up from the ground. The gun spoke once, shifted and spoke again. There was an explosion three hundred meters away, and the channel abruptly closed. "Who was that?"

"Probably one of Burgess' old gang. I wonder what else they've got," Michael replied as _Serenity_ settled to the ground a hundred fifty meters from the house. "Don't need to tell them we're here. Let's get ready to unload."

"Ya know where the missile came from?"

"Can find out. Check the scan."

"After unloadin'," Mal said. "Like ya said, turn to."

* * *

The ramp lowered, and standing not far away was Petaline and two of her girls. Inara walked out immediately and hugged them. "Thanks for coming," Petaline said. "Worried sick."

"It's all right, _mei-mei_," Inara said. "We have what you ordered." They started as Michael brought the horses out and began harnessing them. "I thought they could stay harnessed."

"Ah, there's your problem," Whitmer replied with a grin. "Shouldn't stay in your bunk all the time. Had to unhitch so they could walk around a little. What surprised me was how well they handled zero-g during the transfer. Sometimes I get it right the first time."

"Who's that?" Petaline asked quietly.

"That's Michael. He came aboard on Lilac. He's been a real help, and he's the one who found your orders." Inara watched as Whitmer maneuvered the wagon and hitched the horses to it, then carefully drove the rig out. "Sometimes he's too good to be true."

Petaline smiled briefly, then her expression changed to sadness. "Heard about Shepherd Book, 'Nara. Shame."

"We miss him, too." Inara paused. "How is Jonah?"

"Still sick, but should be a'right, now. Really 'preciate this, 'Nara. Needed the stuff."

"Any idea who was stopping it?"

"No, just it was happenin'." Petaline made a face. "Never knew all the names. Didn' care."

They watched as Michael stopped the rig beside them and climbed down. "We'll find out who and what, Petaline," he said. "Ain't right, you going through this. Didn't have much choice, _dan nang_."

Petaline looked startled. "Why ya care? Just a bunch o' whores," she said scathingly.

"Read your bible properly, _Mary Magdalene_ might'a been a whore. Your dear and fluffy lord – Mal's phrase – didn't hold that against her. That time and place an independent, unmarried woman was either in high society or a whore. No middle ground. Ain't much changed in twenty-five centuries, _dong ma_? One thing whores got over most others is y'all's honest. You don't cheat your customers. They tend to hit."

"Ain't the only reason," Petaline countered.

"I know. Some take pride in their work, some enjoy it, some both. More to it, _dan nang_."

Petaline looked at him steadily. "Ya _know_. How?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Michael said as Brath and Zoe walked out with Mara trotting alongside. "It's too fantastic."

Petaline looked at him again, then nodded to herself. "Gotta tell, sometime."

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's up to me," Whitmer replied, his eyes darkening and going opaque. "Now drop it."

Mal walked out on the tail end of the exchange and asked, "Problem?"

"Not really. Ready to go when y'all are."

"Gettin' there. Anythin' we need, comes to a fight?"

"I'll load up when we're all set."

Mal turned to Petaline and Inara. "S'pose we find out more once we gets ta the house?" Petaline nodded. "A'right. Any o' the gals needs lookin' at, got our doc, an' infirmary's close ta hand. Here ta help, Petaline. Not jus' for Nandi's mem'ry, but y'all don' deserve what's comin' at ya." He smiled thinly. "Hope ya'll's ready for us. Lots o' changes."

Petaline watched as Clarissa and Jim, and River and Jayne walked outside, then glanced at Zoe. She turned to the girls who'd stayed quiet, but watched everything. "Helen, you an' Lucy open a few rooms." They nodded and walked away. "How long ya got?"

Washburne smiled. "Couple months, give or take."

"Where's yer husband?"

"Died near-on an year ago." Zoe's voice was flat. Petaline looked stricken, and Zoe added, "It's okay. Gettin' better."

"Didn' mean nothin'."

"Said was a'right," Zoe repeated irritably. "Know what they says about women that's expectin'. Don' apply. Was in the War; need reasons ta kill, _dong ma_?" She grinned nastily.

"Nothing to worry about, Petaline," Brath said. "I'll keep a rein on her, it comes to it." She smiled at Zoe unpleasantly.

"We 'bout ready?" Jayne asked as the crew gathered. "Kinda lookin' forward ta supper. Cain't stand all the fancy stuff they cooks fer us."

Inara, Clarissa, Michael and Kaylee gave him sour looks, while Brath and Zoe chuckled. "Meat an' 'taters man, _dan nang_. See what we got."

"You don't mind, I'm going to walk the fence line," Michael said. "They may show up tonight, or later. Not going to let them catch us off-guard."

Petaline nodded. "Okay, but ya be here for supper. Only wish we had a Shepherd. Could use a blessin' or two, and sayin' grace."

Mal looked at Michael with a raised eyebrow. "Think ya can do?" Reynolds asked.

"Ain't a real Shepherd, but know what's needed. Y'all don't mind?" Michael asked.

"Any port in a storm," Petaline replied. "Inara told us ya married her an' Mal. Guess that's good enough. 'Preciate it, Shepherd." Michael made a face, and she added, "Cain't say 'preacher' fits ya, an' what I see tells ya wouldn' like 'father' no better."

"You're right. I'll make do. Let this shepherd guard his flock his way, _dong ma_?" He looked at Mal, who nodded. "Supper's in an hour and a half?" Petaline nodded. "Be there to say grace, but don't go expecting anything. I don't fit in, and I like that. See you." Michael walked back to _Serenity_, stepped inside and emerged carrying Cassandra, then began walking, his eyes scanning the horizon as the sun began to set.

"Cain't make head or tail o' him," Helen said as she returned from the house. "Got five rooms airin'. That enough?"

_"Should be. Start planning after supper, but I want to talk to Mrs Burgess, find out her side of this, _dong ma_? We could make some agreement, and no blood gets spilled. Ain't too interested in leaving a trail of bodies,"_ Michael said over comms.

"A'right. We get ever'one settled after unloadin'," Mal said as he climbed the wagon and clucked at the horses, who started moving. "Michael knows his horses. Good ones. Y'all hop on," he said as he reined the team to a stop. When everyone was aboard, he shook the reins and they started for the house.

* * *

Michael watched as the wagon left, feeling like a heel. He planned to walk the fence and check the terrain, but he had other plans that had to wait for nightfall. It was what he did best, and he didn't want them to know; they might try to come along, or stop him. He wasn't about to let them take that risk, or let them stop him from doing what he thought had to be done. It was too important.

_There's something else going on behind the scenes,_ he thought as he reached the fence and began walking, watching and listening around him. _Mrs Burgess has nothing to gain by going after Jonah. If Ranse made out a will, he'd make sure it was bullet-proof, and before he went to get him. He'd have made sure nobody could take over, even in the boy's name, or with the wife as leverage._ He shook his head. _No, this is something else_.

_You could have told one of us, Snake_.

_Perhaps, but you, Zoe and Clarissa need to organise the girls, Brath. You of all people ought to know I don't need help, or not that much, and I'm going to do what I believe needs doing_, he replied as he reached a corner and looked around, letting his vision reach out to its limits. _I won't change, and you don't want me to. None of the others can help, and they need to be kept out of my way. I want you and River to keep Mara from following me. She's important, and this isn't anything difficult. These simpletons can't do anything lasting to me, and you know it._

_Stipulated, but you can't play the Lone Wolf all the time. Sooner or later, you'll have to let them in on your plans, and _trust them_. Or are you looking to out-do the Admiral in the hypocrite department?_

_I won't put them at risk when I don't have to. There's no need for it, and if they're out of the way, that means they can put me back together. It's nothing I can help, and you know it_, he said silently as he continued to walk the perimeter. He didn't see the small grey form until Mara hopped onto the fence rail nearby.

_And we're going to watch out for you, whether you like it or not_, Brath replied. _Take care of yourself, whatever you do. I don't want to have to explain to Vanessa_.

Michael smiled as he petted Mara. "All right, I'll be careful." He looked at Mara as she purred. "Do I really need a chaperone? Last I knew, I was free, white and over twenty-one. Well, the last time through," he said with a smile. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "All right, let's walk, then we''ll see about the visit. Just don't interfere." Mara said, _"Mrowr,"_ and preceded him along the fence's top rail. "When this is over, someone's going to do some explaining."

He walked along, watching and listening, looking for and finding approach lanes that weren't visible from the house and cataloging them in his mind. He didn't think what was left of Burgess' gang had the numbers to exploit them, but he didn't ignore the possibility. He'd lost too many in the past to do that again.

Mara stopped when he paused, apparently doing as he did. He couldn't tell what was going through her mind; her thought processes changed with her form, it seemed. _Yep, the perfect Operative. A Reader couldn't find her,_ he thought. He re-focused on his walk-about. When they finished, Michael returned to _Serenity_, made his way to the bridge and called up a map of the surrounding territory, then began plotting what he found. After that, he scanned the house, inputting the readings he found there as authorized, and set the sensors for perimeter intrusion, so there'd be ample warning if and when whoever made their move. He hoped they'd be smart and not try.

With that finished, he went to the cargo bay, opened the first container and removed his and Brath's range bags and another large case, setting them near Casandra. The other container opened when he touched it, and he removed another large case, plus a few boxes of ammunition. After closing the containers, he lowered the mule and loaded it up, then returned for the Barrett he'd named Deborah, including another ammo case. He looked at the load, his eyes hooded with thought. _Ammo for the gal's guns might be a problem. May have to do a little "midnight requisitioning", if it's as bad as it looks,_ he thought, then shrugged. _Like Mal, I'll worry later._ He glanced at the time display; supper would be on in fifteen minutes. He smiled and grunted a laugh as Mara jumped onto the mule. "Guess it's time to play Shepherd. Don't want to disappoint my audience," he said as he stroked the cat's back. He climbed aboard the mule, started it and drove out, then stopped and closed the ramp. _"Listen, children, to a story, that was written long ago..."_ he sang as he drove to the house.

* * *

_"L__et us pray. Bless us, O Lord, and these, thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."_ Michael rolled his eyes as everyone else repeated _"Amen"_, but didn't make a point of it. He was playing the role of Shepherd more for the girls' peace of mind than anyone else's, and Kaylee seemed to appreciate it considerably. The others paid lip-service, as far as he could tell, while Mal, Brath, Mara, Jim, Clarissa and River ignored it. _Everyone needs their emotional support, whatever form it takes,_ he thought as everyone sat and began passing food.

_"Sheh-sheh_, Shepherd," one of the girls – Lucy, he thought – said. "Ain't had a decent grace in a while."

"My pleasure," Whitmer replied, cringing internally while his expression remained serene. _Oh, stop it,_ he told himself. _The message is still the same, at the basic level. Ignore the built-in hypocrisy, at least for a while_.

_Hear, hear_. He looked to see Brath watching him, her eyes sparkling maliciously.

"Mind if'n we talk about what's goin' on while eatin'?" Mal asked. "Might rile the stomach, but ain't sure we got time, later."

Petaline nodded. "Fair ta say. Trouble started 'bout six months ago. Thought was Ranse's widow, but ain't seen or heard from her about that long. Nobody's seen her outside the house. Some wonders if'n she's dead. Then there's this new gang, dropped in outta nowhere. Some's Ranse's, but most is just trash tossed out by other worlds, _dong ma_?"

"When they start on ya serious-like?" Jayne asked.

"Couple months ago," Helen replied. "First was just supplies we needed, then sabotage. First the well, then the power system, then they was tearin' up the garden. Kept 'em off, but a week ago one snuck in an' killed some chickens. Nailed one ta the door, an' had a note sayin'our turn was comin', less Petaline stopped makin' claims."

Michael's eyes darkened, and the girls looked at him curiously. "You haven't seen Mrs Burgess in all that time?" he asked. Petaline shook her head. "That settles that. I'm going to see what I can learn tonight; pay both sides a visit, and ask a few questions. This might be connected to Badger's doings, Mal."

"Happens we see the same way," Reynolds agreed, shivering. Michael's eyes looked colder than the Black at that moment. "Anyone goin' with ya?" Michael nodded toward Mara, who'd stayed silent through out the evening. "Okay. Well, not okay, but can see when ya made up yer mind." Mal paused in thought. "Might be they come in tonight, either have a look-see or a raid. How we'd do it, _dan nang_."

"Bettin' that's covered, sir," Zoe said. "Took him a time gettin' back, an' weren't all loading up the guns." Her smile dared Whitmer to contradict her.

"Could be," Michael answered. "Going out at full dark. _Serenity_ knows who belongs, so y'all can sleep easy tonight. Anyone else might not like the reception they'll get, _dong ma_?"

Brath smiled, and her eyes went red-gold. "I think I'll get some air." _I'm back, Snake. I think we're _both_ back to full capability_.

Michael nodded. "Look sharp, then."

Simon looked between the two, and said, "We're missing something, Mal."

"Ain't thinkin' so, Simon. Guessin' ever'thin's back way it was." Reynolds looked at them inquiringly, and got back the barest nods. "A'right. No more'n ya gotta. Tryin' ta settle this, not make worse."

Petaline stopped and looked up. "Jonah's fussin'. 'Scuse me."

As she left, Michael looked at Simon significantly. They'd agreed earlier Jonah was small for a yearling, and had wondered why. A brief Scans had showed nothing. Now they shared a worried look no one could miss. "Y'all don' look happy," Mal said.

"Jonah should have grown more," Simon replied. "He should be nearly two feet tall, weigh more and be walking, and I'm worried he isn't talking or at least babbling We didn't want to say it in front of Petaline."

"Telling a woman her child isn't perfect is tantamount to treason, and can be a death sentence," Michael added. "We can think of several things that would stunt his development, none of them good, and not just his growth. His mind – " He cut off when Petaline's footsteps came down. She held her son, looking worried at the boy who wasn't much larger than when he was born. Michael stood and said, "You can see it, can't you? There's something wrong with him."

"Tried ta ignore it, but saw how ya was lookin' at him. Oughta be bigger, walkin' an' talkin', an' he ain't." Tears ran down her face, and Petaline said, "Help him, please. Don' wanna lose him. Went through so much ta get an' keep him."

Whitmer and Tam stood as she reached their side, and Simon took the boy. "We won't rest until he's better, Petaline," Simon vowed gravely. "We'll do everything we can to fix this," Michael added. "Brath, take top cover in ten minutes. See if anyone's out there. If there is – " his eyes went nearly black. "Bring them in, and you needn't be gentle about it. Acknowledge, StarDragon Eleven."

Brath's eyes glowed with a feral light. "Acknowledged, Blackstar One." She smiled, and everyone but Michael flinched. "This is going to be fun."

"Dial it back, sil-vous-plait. They can't handle it. We'll be back. Let's go, Simon." They all watched as Tam and Whitmer walked out. As they walked, Michael began shifting forms; Mara did the same and followed them out.

"We just see that?" Emma asked nervously.

"Did," Mal replied. "Don' go spreadin' word. Won' be believed, an' might bring someone ya don' want, _dong ma_?"

"Ain't sure _I_ believe it," the gigolo named Jason said. "Like a story I read as a kid."

Brath chuckled. "_The Adventures of the Black Wolf,_ maybe?" The man nodded. "They do get around, don't they?"

"Jonah gonna be okay?" Martha asked. "Kinda all o' us mothers him."

"Simon an' Michael can't figger out what's wrong, ain't no one can," Jim said. "He's in the best hands. Not even God – " Clarissa jabbed him hard with her elbow. "_Ow!_ What's that for?"

"Don't jinx 'em. Got enough ta do."

* * *

Michael – still in Wolf form – and Simon stepped into the infirmary and began to work once the systems were online. Michael began scanning as Simon did a standard examination. Both confirmed their suspicions that Jonah was developmentally retarded, and it wasn't natural or organic. Michael's face hardened when the results came back. "Bloody hell. Lead poisoning, mercury poisoning, strontium poisoning – someone wants that boy dead, Simon. Who would be so cold?"

"We can determine that later," Tam replied with a growl. "We have to get it out of his system, and find out how it got there. It's not going to be easy." He looked at Michael and saw the smile as Whitmer held out a paw; in it was a dime-sized pool of silver. "Ah, your nanomachines can remove it _and_ repair the damage?"

"The best medical breakthrough since penicillin, if I say so myself. I hardly have to think about what I want them to do. This should be over in an hour at most." Michael gently placed the nanomachines onto the boy's stomach; they vanished as they watched.

"They'll remove everything?"

"They certainly will." Michael scowled, his eyes glowing angrily. "And I'm going to do the same to whoever's responsible. An eye for an eye, Simon. If you do the crime, you do the time. Of course, I prefer what you do comes back. I don't believe in a slap on the wrists. It's not a deterrent like harm received for harm given."

Simon looked at Michael for a long moment. "Now I think I understand why no one likes you. Judge, jury and executioner, but no trial."

"Close, but not quite. When I get involved, there's a significant pattern of behaviour in place. I gather all the information available, so I'm absolutely sure my target is a criminal, and as I've said often enough, you can't lie to a telepath. They can't run or hide from me; I always find them." Michael looked at Tam frankly. "I know you think of me as a psychopath, and there are times I wonder myself, but I never hunt those who don't deserve it. As I said, by the time I come in, they've about shouted it from the roof-tops they're guilty. I'm not so much their judge as their _judgment_, and I don't always have to kill them. Permanently marking them is more than enough, in some cases."

Simon looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Considering Jonah, I can understand completely, and there's what Brath mentioned about a relative of yours." Tam looked at him. "How can you stand it? How can you go on?"

Whitmer smiled sourly. "If I had a grain for every time I've been asked that – well, I may as well tell you. I go on because I have to, Simon. I can't stop and think, or I may break down, and it's happened more than once. Each time, it only strengthens my resolve to fight for those who can't. There are things in the Darkness that would eat civilisations whole if I stood by and did nothing, and sometimes we're all there is to man the ramparts. The Blackstars are that thin blue line where there wouldn't be one otherwise. It's a thankless job, but an important one. I don't accept the idea the strong rule, and run can roughshod over everyone in their path because no one can oppose them. There are things that are always wrong, and I can't abide them. I never will."

Simon took a breath and sighed it out. "I did ask, and I agree. What they did to River will never be right, and I'm not sure Mara's better off. They used River, and Mara never had a choice." He nodded. "I can see how you'd feel the way you do, even without reading the books."

"The Fox was worse than I, if applicable. He couldn't keep himself in check after a while, and it made his life harder. We're both considered monsters, but only he got a kill-on-sight order. I withdrew, and only came in when asked. He actively searched for causes to take up, and it got him in serious trouble more than once." Michael shook his head. "He cared too much, or so it seemed, and it caused him no end of heart-ache."

Simon looked at Jonah, who lay on the table with a chilling stillness, barely looking at his surroundings, unlike a normal child. "I hope he recovers, Michael. This is one of those things you said are never right. To poison a child..." He couldn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to.

"Exactly. Whoever did this has forfeited their right to live. Once I learn the situation, retribution shall follow like a breaking storm. I can't do anything else and face myself." Whitmer sighed. "This is what I'm driven to, and now that I think of it, everyone aboard _Serenity_ is the same in that regard. Some things can't be let go."

"Do you think he'll be able to develop normally?"

"I can't answer that. I don't recall this ever happening, but I hope so," Michael said as he cut a sample of the boy's hair, which was fairly long. "Hopefully this can tell us how long, and the dosage level. We can go from there."

"Well, if Jonah will be all right, I'll take him back, then I'll search for the source." Simon paused. "The dose that affected him might not affect the others, but even then there'd be symptoms: Hair loss, nausea, changes in nails, that sort of thing. None of the residents seemed ill."

"True enough. You narrow down the source while I check this," Michael agreed as he placed the hair in the analyzer. "I'll be back as soon as I have the results." Simon nodded, picked up Jonah and walked out. He started babbling like a normal boy, startling them. "Well, it appears I got it right on the first go again," Michael said with a smile as Simon looked back. "Go. I've got a good feeling about this. I'll be along."

When Simon closed the hatch, Michael began the analysis. Thirty minutes later, he had the results. Jonah had been ingesting the poisons for the past six months. _Not enough to kill, but certainly enough to retard his development,_ Michael thought. _If I've done it properly, he ought to be fine, but he may never reach his full growth, unless he has some outrageous luck_. He shut down the system and exited the infirmary. "Now where can Mara have gotten off to?"

"Right here," the feline said from the kitchen. "If we're going out, we should eat more. Supper was a little sparse."

"I'll be right up." Michael climbed up to find a platter of sandwiches and a pot of coffee waiting. "Thank you, dear," he said as he nuzzled her.

Mara rubbed her head against his, purring. "Too bad you want to go out right away. I try not to waste my opportunities."

"It won't be all night. Let's eat, then we'll see what Simon's found, and then it's time to frighten the children," Whitmer said with a vicious smile.

* * *

Petaline watched nervously as Simon scanned the pantry. The change in Jonah had been a miracle, but the news he'd been poisoned had her worried. None of the girls or boys had any traces, and that meant someone had gone after her son. The anger had faded, and now she was wondering what might come next. If this was one thing they'd do, that meant more, and worse, was coming.

She looked at Simon when the tricorder signaled, and she felt another rush of anger when he began removing baby food and formula from the shelves. "Here's the source," he said, his eyes glinting. "When did you start Jonah on solid food?"

"Just last month. Thought it might help him grow, _dong ma_?"

Tam looked at her with a smile. "You were right. Once off the tainted food, he began to improve."

"He's gonna be fine? Ain't gonna be sickly all his life?"

"Michael and I treated the effects. We don't know if he'll grow as he should, but he has a much better chance."

Petaline glanced back to the main room, where everyone was talking, reading or dozing, except for the Cobbs, DuValle and Wainwright, and Marris, all of whom had gone to bed early. "What's with Michael and the cat-girl?"

"That's hard to explain. Michael and Brath literally fell out of the sky on us, and Mara's a product of Blue Sun. If you've read Jason's books, that's about all you'll ever need to know." He shook his head as he dropped the tampered products in the garbage. "More than you'll ever _want_ to know."

"Am I really so horrible?" Michael's voice said from the door as he walked in. He was _still_ in wolf form. He stopped nearby and held out a data card. "It's all right, Petaline. Going by the results, you stopped feeding him this _go se_ in time. He should be fine, if still a bit small. But I wouldn't worry. Children can be surprisingly resilient."

Petaline smiled. "Doc here talks like that, so I know means he'll be a'right."

"Yes." Michael took a bottle of baby food and looked at it. "Where'd you get this?"

"The general store. Only place ta shop." Michael's eyes darkened. "No, Bart wouldn' do that."

"He wouldn't have to," Simon replied. "It could have been tampered with before it came to him."

"Gideon can look into that," Michael said. "I have an appointment with a man's widow," he added as Mal and Zoe walked in with the supper dishes. "Sorry I left that for you."

"Ain't a thing," Mal replied. "What ya find?" Michael explained as Simon swept the pantry again, and found it clean. "So, ya thinkin' it's Reggie again or mebbe Badger?"

"Badger's got no reason to do this, Mal, but I remember one of those flight paths stopped here a while ago. Could have been done then, and no one would have known it. The problem is, who's behind it. Anyone of your enemies could have checked, and taken action. Niska's the type, and so was Early. We'll never really know."

"But why us?" Petaline asked. "We ain't nothin' but – "

"You're linked to us," Simon cut her off. "That's all they need."

"Simon's right," Zoe confirmed. "All kinds o' bad folk out there wants us hurtin', an' don' care how." She looked at Michael. "Check the depot. Might find out who."

"Bucking for Sergeant, Zoe? Will do." Michael smiled, but it didn't look right.

"When ya changin' back?"

"After I put the fear into some people. Fear of God, or fear of me doesn't matter."

"A Shepherd ought'na say that," Petaline protested.

"Never said I was a Shepherd." Michael chuckled. "Maybe I look like an Alsatian, but that's it."

Mal rolled his eyes. "Go on. Git. Never can figger when ya's jokin'."

"That's what makes it so much fun. Anyway, you don't have to worry. Zoe's right, I spent some time on the bridge, scanning. Everyone's in the system as belonging here. Anyone else coming by might have a rough time." He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't wait up." He walked to the door, ignoring everyone who cringed away, Mara trotting at his side. They vanished outside.

_"Wo de tian ah,"_ Petaline breathed. "How ya deal with him? Be scared sick, didn' know better."

"Sometimes we is," Mal admitted. "Thought River was scary, but not no more."

"But we know why," Simon added. "He's fighting for us. All of us, Petaline. What's being done to you, and to Jonah, isn't right, and never will be. He's going to punish them." Mal and Zoe nodded to themselves.

Petaline nodded. "Ain't sayin' want it ta happen, but they deserve it. Never wanted more'n we got, an' be left ta ourselves, other'n workin'. Weren't botherin' no one."

"And that's what he's protecting."

"Kinda what's worryin' me."

* * *

Brath stood outside, hidden in the shadows, which was more than difficult. Michael walked out with Mara and they looked at her, at first in surprise, then amusement. "Isn't that position uncomfortable?"

"Only if I think about it," the deep yet feminine voice rumbled. She lowered her front legs to the ground and crouched beside them. "No sign of anyone, yet. If they're planning something, it won't happen until tomorrow. Our entrance gave them more than enough pause."

"Right," Michael replied. "Go aloft and keep watch. We're going to the Burgess house to see if the widow is indeed a prisoner, and learn more about what's happening." He paused. "There's no reason for her to go after Jonah. If he made out a will, she'd have something coming from it. Even a rich play-boy isn't that cold."

"That you know," Mara replied. "I met a few on my way to Boros, and I heard about Atherton wing. Their own mothers wouldn't know them."

"As you say. Let's move. I want to be back long before day-break, and it's likely to be a busy night. I'll see the people; I want you to inspect the warehouse the food came from. Let's see if the problem is home-grown, or imported. Acknowledge, StarDragon Eleven."

"As Seela says, 'You got it, boss'."

"Don't I get a title?"

Whitmer looked at Mara in surprise, then smiled. "Very well. Acknowledge, Blackstar Twenty-eight."

"Acknowledged, Blackstar One." She morphed into cat form as Brath crouched down, and said, "Let's go, Chief Barker. We have a mission."

Michael smiled. "As you say, Commander." He climbed up and settled onto her shoulders, carrying Mara. "Beware, evil-doers, the DragonRiders have arrived."

"Sky time," Brath growled as she launched up, stirring up a cloud of dust.

* * *

Mal, Simon and Zoe sat in the parlor, watching and listening as they checked, cleaned and loaded all the guns they could find. There was quite a collection, including what Michael had brought, and plenty of ammunition. Petaline had been planning for the coming fight, and gathered what resources were available. After Michael left, she'd shown improvements to the house, including the armory and the armored safe room. They'd also had an escape tunnel built, though how they'd managed to keep it secret they couldn't guess. So, at the moment they worked, taking an odd comfort in it.

"What ya thinkin', Simon?"

"I'm not sure, Mal. The last time, I had only one job and person to worry about. Now there's more at stake. Instead of Burgess coming for his son, it seems the whole moon's after everyone here." He looked down, concentrating on loading the rifle. "If they have any kind of thinking and planning, they'll wipe us out. All we have to do is keep them at bay, because I have the feeling Michael will take the fight to them. It's his nature."

Zoe nodded as she re-assembled Cassandra. "Ain't like us ta sit an' wait, but have to. Don' know who's doin' what, but know that. Problem is who's in charge. Can't believe the widow'd be behind this."

Mal nodded. "We never met Faith, could agree, but never knew the whole story. Can't find out. They know us, now."

"Well, I see we're well into preparations." Marris' voice preceded him down as he descended the stairs. "May I?"

"Join in. Need all the hands can get," Mal replied. "Can't sleep?"

"I don't need as much. Operatives learn to need less, through training and conditioning," Gideon said as he sat beside Simon and began loading magazines for the Barrett. "This might seem over-kill, but we don't know what we'll be facing. What I can't understand is why the fight. The law is plain."

"Happens ya oughta know farther out from the Core, law's less effective," Mal replied. "On the Rim, next ta none, an' it's strongest makes the rules. Border's in between. Never know what ya might see."

"As I saw, but there were exceptions. Unfortunately, they were few and far between. It wouldn't surprise you to learn what you see here is more or less the norm," Marris replied. "That's why I worked for those mythical better worlds. The suffering, greed, exploitation, crime, disease, lack of food and medicine had to be corrected. Maybe the loss of personal freedom was too high a price, but we wanted to do good, Mal."

"Road ta hell, Gideon. All kinds o' stories full o' folk wanted ta do good, but power made it go wrong. Bet Michael's seen it more'n once, way he talks tells it."

"I gathered that." Marris set the loaded magazines aside and began inspecting the Desert Eagles. He opened the range bags and studied the other weapons and accessories. "Do you think he wants maximum power? It seems he's expecting an army."

"Armed rabble, but I wouldn't doubt they could have the numbers," Simon answered. He set the rifle aside and joined him, looking at the bags. "He has both capabilities – accuracy and power – with the dart rounds." He removed a magazine, pushed out a round and scanned it with the tricorder. He winced when the readings and other information came up. "Nasty. Hypersonic, discarding-sabot, fin-stabilized, hardened tritanium. Able to penetrate any form of body armor, including his own."

"Michael talked about traitors. Guess he wasn' jokin'," Washburne commented. She glanced at the front door. "Brath talked o' that, too."

"He said he took treason seriously, at least in the books," Gideon replied as he selected the barrels that matched the ammunition Simon held and installed them after stripping and cleaning the weapons. He loaded and chambered a round in each and set them aside. "It amazes me how he could have become what he most despised, but avoided it with such apparent ease."

They looked up as Wainwright and DuValle walked downstairs. "Can't sleep?" Zoe asked.

"Partly," Jim replied. "More worried, and I'm a Watcher. Should be Watchin' him, not sittin' back, waitin' for it ta come down."

"Not s'posed ta get involved, neither," Clarissa replied. "What ya meant by the new Joe Dawson?" When he looked at her, she continued, "Thought ya knew Duncan an' him was good friends. Amanda told me what happened, Jim. Ain't the only ones keep track o' Immortals an' Spoke Souls. We keep in touch."

"Caught me," he said. He sat beside Gideon as Simon returned to his seat and began loading a pair of what Michael called _Golf Three-six_es. "What about you? This ain't your fight," he said as Clarissa joined Mal and Zoe.

"I can't explain it," Marris replied. "I suppose it's the effect he has on everyone. He engenders loyalty without trying, and I suppose that's why he's so concerned. It's cost him others, and he's trying to prevent that, including taking the most dangerous tasks to himself."

"'Splains a lot," Mal said as he laid one rifle aside and began loading another. "Accepted him no questions. Never done that afore."

"An' so he goes, keepin us outta danger," Clarissa confirmed. "Ain't changed, hope he never does."

* * *

The wind sighed through the trees and between the buildings in town. It was a fairly bustling community in the past, but now it resembled a ghost town, both day and night. People seldom went outside, except for what they needed, and scurried furtively when they did, going from point A to point B as quickly as possible.

Michael looked down at the deserted streets as Brath passed overhead silently. He could feel the fear leaching out from every surface. _It's not her, Brath. No matter what she could have done, no woman can inspire such fear. Not in an entire populace_.

_I know. I can feel it, too. I'm getting a few images, and it's not Ranse's men, either. Someone moved in, and they want Ranse's money, and whatever else he had. Do you still want to talk to her?_

_That and make sure she's still alive,_ Mara added. _Should I check the freight area, just to make sure?_

_Affirmative. Brath, you keep over-watch back at the house. Warn Clarissa they might have unexpected visitors. Stir up River and Kaylee; have them get _Serenity_ combat-ready, then over-watch here. If it looks wrong, _break it._ Acknowledge, StarDragon Eleven_.

_Go get them, Snake. I'll see to it._

_Right. Drop us here._ Brath landed atop a warehouse at the edge of town, and they disembarked. Michael held out a paw; Brath covered it with hers, and Mara added hers. _For everything._ With that, Brath nodded and launched away while Wolf and Cat made their way down into the building. When they reached the floor, Mara grabbed Michael, hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Just in case I don't make it, it's been a good run. I'll see you when I see you."

Michael nuzzled her and replied, "If not, I'll sing you to the other side, but I'm hoping I won't have to. Don't do anything foolish." He returned the kiss. "Go, and stay in contact," he added, passing her a combadge. Mara smiled and vanished into the shadows. "Time to see what's what."

* * *

Michael skulked along, watching, listening and feeling, much as he'd done at Eavesdown. He could feel the fear as though it was a shroud, and he saw the images Brath had earlier. It reminded him of several old western movies, and a few incidents when the Cheyenne came to visit him in Virginia City so long ago. The people had scuttled away and hidden just as the people of this town had done, but they'd gotten over their worry when he'd let them know he'd married one. They'd actually managed to get along well with each other, tribe and settlers, probably the only time outside of the movies. He shook his head. _This isn't then or there, Snake. This is here and now, and there's nothing in common between the two. Except the fear,_ he thought as he slipped through the door and scented the air. _Yes, the fear_.

He looked down the street. It appeared a mile wide, even though it was only twenty feet across; apparently any old-west-style town had that effect; Sergio Leone had exploited it well. _All I need is a Colt Peacemaker, and I could be "Wild Bill" Hickock. Well, I don't intend to be shot in the back by a drunkard_. His gaze fell on the large, rambling house, and the sentries seemed to blink into focus. _Brath's right. We're back. Time to make a new legend_.

He made his way down the boardwalk, his boots barely making any sound as he moved, his eyes reaching into the shadows and revealing their secrets: Some were empty, others hid towns-folk who watched from curtained windows, yet others hid mercenaries who worked for whoever held Burgess prisoner, and the last hid others whose motives were at the moment inscrutable. Michael ignored most of them; he'd faced worse as a Marine centuries ago, back on his Earth. He resisted the bravado of walking down the center of the street; being an easy target wasn't on his mind. All he wanted to do was get into the house and talk. Whether or not that happened was, at the moment, out of his paws.

* * *

Mara slinked through the freight yard, her eyes and ears missing nothing as she looked for the warehouse. She didn't have to ask where the poisoned food came from. There was only one source, and that was off-world, and that meant the Customs Clearance warehouse. She found it after a complete circuit of the yard; it was, like most, nondescript to keep its importance hidden. It was ridiculously easy to get in, and she ghosted along, looking for foodstuffs. They were near the back, locked away, which made her suspicious. Food wasn't scarce enough to be that valuable, unless the population was too high, or the climate was hostile. Neither applied here.

The gate wasn't a challenge; she vaulted the enclosure after finding a desk nearby. The foods were all packaged, and the baby food was easy to see. She took out the tricorder Michael had given her and scanned the jars, and found they were pristine: No sign of tampering or poison. "Michael," she whispered after tapping her badge.

_"Speak."_

"I found the food. It's the same as at the house, but it's clean. I'm going to check out the General Store next. We'll have to ask Petaline if she did her own shopping or had it delivered. I'll let you know, if and when I find something. Out." The badge chirped once, and she climbed out. The door barely squeaked as she exited.

* * *

Michael listened as Mara reported her findings, and nodded as she signed off. _She's good. As good as any member of the Teams. She'd make an excellent addition. I have to wonder if they'd fight over her_, he thought with a smile, which faded as he looked at the house. He was standing in the shadows of a building fifty yards away. The mercs had faded away when they saw him, and the curtains had closed as he passed. He wondered what the rumors about tonight would be.

He watched, noting the sentries' routes and times. They weren't trying very hard to avoid being seen, which meant they were either overconfident – very likely – or the real sentries were hidden, and they were window-dressing to draw attention – also likely. He looked again, shifting his vision to read heat traces, and finding nothing else. _So, there's ten guards, not very professional. It's not Reggie, or any military, which leaves dirty Feds or your average criminal. Probably Badger's cronies, or the ones who moved in,_ he thought. _Only one way to find out_. He stepped away from the building and melted into the shadows.

* * *

Mara slipped through the shadows invisibly and silently, avoiding patrols and sentries as though they were statues. She wondered why there was a cordon around the store; there was no reason for that. _Unless they're part of it. But why? Why poison Jonah?_ She waited until the back of the store was clear, shifted to cat form and scampered across the back street and into the alley to stop by the side door. She smiled inwardly when she saw the dog door, then moved away, jumped to a windowsill and on to the vent window above the door. She looked at it carefully; she didn't know if they were aware of her existence or not, and wasn't about to take chances. She wriggled through and dropped to the floor with a barely audible thump.

She transformed again and skulked through the store and found the baby food. A quick scan confirmed tampering, and levels of heavy metals that would have killed a horse. She took one from the shelf and found herself cursing softly over not having pockets, then found a canvas bag near the counter and took one example of each food. When she finished, she walked back to the door and looked at it carefully. A nasty snare surrounded the dog door. _Who knows about me, and how'd they know I'd be here?_ She paused, then shivered. _I have to get out, and fast_. She carefully opened the door and slipped out, then ran full-tilt. She only covered ten meters before the building exploded, the blast engulfing her.

* * *

Michael looked up, then south when the sound reached him. It was about where they'd seen the store on the over-flight. He tapped his combadge. "Mara?" Silence. _"Mara."_ Nothing. He reached out, but felt nothing. He snarled, his eyes burning a hellish blue. _They'll pay. They'll _all_ pay_.

The Wolf stepped out of the shadows into the streetlight's glare, both paws holding guns. The sentries reacted, swinging their weapons his way. The survivors – once they were coherent – remembered him shooting almost without looking. Within thirty seconds all the sentries but two were dead, the survivors shocked into immobility before being shot in their gun hands. They shakily told of the Wolf standing over them, his eyes roiling with colors that had no names, saying, "You chose the wrong side, and that was a grave mistake. You're allowed only one. Don't make me regret sparing your life, or my mercy will be _very_ short-lived."

He turned away and walked boldly through the front door, as though returning from a day at work. In a way, it was.

* * *

Brath watched from overhead as Kaylee and River trotted to _Serenity_, preparatory to powering-up while the house lights went out. She looked around, her sight picking out every detail. Nothing moved within a half-mile of the house, but she could see figures approaching brazenly, as though there was nothing that could stop them. "Here they come," she said through comms. "I count between thirty and forty, and I can see a vehicle." She paused, narrowing her eyes. "It looks like an armored car, and it appears to have a twenty millimeter gun. These aren't Ranse's boys; I've got military-style weapons and uniforms." One clawed paw stroked Deborah as she soared, and she could feel the old battle rage just beginning to manifest. "Oh, _go se_; the gun's tracking. Everyone take cover." She linked the comms/eye-piece headset to the rifle's targeting, and began prioritizing targets. _It's over tonight, one way or another_.

* * *

He walked through the house, which was deserted, at least on the first floor. It appeared to be uninhabited. After a thorough sweep, he ascended the stairs, his eyes lighting the way. Two men stood in the hallway in front of a door, both looking around nervously. When the floor creaked – Michael cringed when that happened – they turned and stopped in shock. The hesitation was enough: He suddenly appeared in front of them, cracking each on the head, rendering them unconscious. _This was less than fair, but at least they'll live,_ the Wolf thought as he opened the door. _Not that they'll like it_.

Michael opened the door, walked in and looked around, taking in the opulent prison. Burgess' widow sat in a chair, reading. She looked up, her face stricken. "Is this it?" she asked. "Is this the end?"

Whitmer closed the door, his eyes returning to normal as he shifted forms. "You don't appear surprised to see me. Why is that?" He blinked when she took an object from the table; it was a Starfleet tricorder. "Where'd you get that?"

"From a very unpleasant person. He wanted to get your attention, Michael, and it obviously worked."

Michael approached, and he saw the shackles that kept her in the room. _Juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jin jan._ "So this isn't your doing."

"Going after Petaline or killing her son wouldn't change anything, and Ranse didn't leave me poor. You ought to know they want you alone. You friends aboard _Serenity_ are expendable, and they're being taken care of. I'm sorry."

Michael looked at her. "You have no need to be. You were a tool," he said as he collected the tricorder. "Once this has been dealt with, we'll go. What happens after that is up to you. Understood?" She nodded, and he knelt, feeling-out the lock and opening the shackles. "Very well. You have your life back. Don't waste it. I'll take out the trash as I leave. Good evening, Mrs Burgess."

As he turned to leave, she said, "Wait." He turned back, and she held out a small locket. "Give this to her. It was Ranse's, and it's his data key. Jonah will need it." His look of surprise made her explain, "Keeping it won't do any good, and I don't want any reminders."

"What about trouble from your employees?"

"They're all gone. This group got rid of them. And I'll be fine. The towns-folk actually like and feel sorry for me. We were all victims."

Michael bowed gravely. "Then I'll leave you to re-build your life. Good night." As he stepped out and closed the door, Michael shook his head. _This_ was _my fault. Bloody Schwarzchild knew I'd be here. How?_ He looked at the tricorder. _This has the information, no doubt. I'll kill him_. Slowly. _He's done too much to too many_.

* * *

Mal watched through the night-sight scope Michael brought, his stomach twisting. It was gonna be worse than last time, he was sure. Burgess was an amateur; these guys were pros, prob'ly ex-military. The armored car about proved it. "Talk ta me, Brath."

_"Still coming, Mal. I almost recognize them, but there were too many fights to tell."_

"Nice ta know. Ya got the car. Jus' watch it. Seems they know 'bout y'all," Reynolds said tightly.

_"Got that covered, Mal,"_ River's voice said. _"Air defense mode active. I'm not stupid."_

"Not gonna say a thing. I ain't stupid, neither. Jayne."

_"Ready, Mal. Got some ident on a few. Cain't b'lieve what these gadgets can do. Heard a rumor Carlson's Killers deserted; link says true. They don' take prisoners, neither."_

_"Then it's a fight to the death,"_ Simon commented. _"But why? What do they have to gain?"_

"Thnkin' we find out, we got it all, more or less," Mal replied.

Inara looked at him from her position at the window, just down second floor hall. "Mal."

"Gettin' through this, Inara. Ain't no time for goodbyes; ain't gonna be none." Reynolds' eyes narrowed as he gazed through the scope. "Owe Nandi; ain't gonna make 'nother _tah-mah-duh_ mistake that kind. Now zip it." Inara looked at him, then nodded, her eyes steely. "Ever'one report."

_"Top-cover ready,"_ Brath said. _"Yard's prepped, and I'm ready to do some _serious_ damage."_

_"Second floor south,"_ Jim and Clarissa replied. _"No sign of movement."_

_"Top floor. Good view all 'roun',"_ Jayne reported. _"Can see 'em clear."_

_"Second floor north,"_ Zoe said. _"No flankin', yet."_

_"First floor,"_ Simon and Gideon reported. _"All doors locked and barred."_

"_Serenity's ready, Mal. Tell us where,"_

_"Ready,"_ Petaline reported. _"Ever'one's got someone ta load for 'em. Jonah's in the safe room. Let's _finish_ this."_

"Gonna, _dan nang_," Mal replied as he sighted in. "Party's on, gents. Gonna be a warm welcome."

* * *

Michael walked down the boardwalk, not caring about stealth or being observed. He was seething. As he'd left the house he'd checked the tricorder's record, and there'd been a message from Rufus Schwarzchild himself: _"As you and yours did to me, Whitmer, so I do to you and yours, and anyone they care about. You're going to pay, every one of you. Think about that as you lose people. Have a nice day."_

It was now obvious, where it had once been a wild theory: The man he'd hunted across half a quadrant was now here, helping the scum that made life difficult for honest folk. _He's starting over again, I'll bet, and once he's got what he needs, he'll throw his hat into the ring_, Michael thought. _One more pernicious corporation, just what everyone needs_.

As he crossed an alleyway, Michael heard a stealthy footstep close behind him, and whirled, ready for a fight. He stopped dead, then caught Mara as she collapsed. "What happened?" he asked as he took the bag from her shoulder.

"Store was booby-trapped three ways," she gasped out, blood running from several wounds. "The proof's there. I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"No, you've learned to move faster," Michael said as he picked her up. He looked around. "Blast. There's no way I can get you back. They're moving." Movement caught his attention. "And they're in our way. I can't fight them now, not with you injured. And don't you bloody tell me to leave you, because it's not going to happen." He looked, then nodded. "Right. They'll have to do it on their own, and we'll take care of this end." He tapped his combadge. "Mal, we have a problem. Mara's hurt, and I'm trapped in town. You've got to go it alone." He smiled. "But y'all's kinda used to that, _dong ma_?"

_"Gotcha. Got company ourselves. Ya need Brath?"_

"Nope. All I need's a clear view. To borrow a phrase from an entertainer, _'Git-R-Done'_."

_"Have ta 'splain cable, one o' these days. See ya when we see ya. Have fun, Wolf."_

Michael turned and walked quickly back to the Burgess house after Reynolds signed off. "Have fun, he says. He has no idea what he's saying I should turn loose." Mara groaned and he looked into her face. "So be it."

Mrs Burgess was surprised by the knocking at her door, and opened it to find Whitmer carrying – she wasn't sure what, but she was bleeding. "W-what?"

"She needs attention, and a place to recover. I have some chores," he replied, rapidly shifting to Wolf form. "Let me come in?" he asked with an ironic smile.

Mrs Burgess smiled uneasily and stepped back; Michael placed Mara on the couch after grabbing a throw. She watched in astonishment as he held a paw over the – Cat? – and drops of silver fell into her wounds, and she sighed with relief. "What are you?"

"You know," Whitmer replied, his eyes glowing. "Please watch her. I'll be busy for some time. You needn't ask," he said, looking at the bookcase, where a familiar green box sat. He looked at her again, and smiled. "You already knew, but you didn't believe it."

"Enough, Snake. Go get them," Mara said. "They won't take care of themselves." He nodded, then stepped out and closed the doors, which locked behind him. The Feline chuckled. "Why'd you ask if you knew?"

"Because I thought the Black Wolf was only a story," the widow answered. "He's not – "

"Nobody gets hurt that doesn't deserve it," Mara replied as she shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

Mara's smile saddened a little. "It's not meant to."

* * *

Brath turned hard in her own length, avoiding the cannon shot, and returned fire without effect. _How'd they know? Unless Schwarzchild's behind this, they couldn't_, she thought. "River, it's hammer time."

The smile could be heard plainly in Cobb's voice as she said, _"Can't dodge this."_ A missile shot away as Serenity rose from the ground, and the ship roared away, strafing the road and forcing the troops to dive and scatter. Brath let Deborah hang from the sling as she dove, her eyes locking on a squad leader. "Time for a late snack."

Mal and Inara moved across the line, shooting anything that moved. They were startled when a few got up slowly and staggered on. "They got gorram body armor!"

_"Ain't botherin' me none,"_ Jayne replied. _"Cain't armor a head, _dong ma_?"_

Simon and Gideon watched the holographic repeater display nervously. They knew the others would take a heavy toll, but there was no guarantee no one would reach the house. A loud explosion rattled the windows, and they could hear cursing as River said gleefully, _"Splash one!"_ It was an ugly sound to both men's ears, completely at odds with her appearance. They rearranged their weapons and ammo again, anxious and nervous at the thought of impending action. "I almost wish they'd get through. The tension's worse."

"Don't say what you don't mean, Simon. Sometimes action is worse than doing nothing."

Tam checked the M-240M6 light machine guns Michael had somehow obtained. "I imagine he knows that first-hand. And I'm sure I don't know the half of it."

"That would likely be an understatement."

* * *

Michael walked down the center of the street, guns drawn, his eyes glowing. As opposed to earlier, stealth and caution were the furthest things from his mind. It was time for blood, and lots of it. _Sometimes the gods have to be placated, and it appears today's as good a time as any_, he thought as he looked up to see the second of Deadwood's moons, barely an hour away from the full, from what he could see. _Ah, the witching hour, or an unreasonable facsimile. Just what I wanted_, he thought sardonically.

Two men stepped out of the shadows, carrying what appeared to be heavy-caliber submachineguns. They smiled unpleasantly, and one said, "So, this is the Black Wolf. I don't see what the big deal is."

"So said a certain Commander Dakart of my acquaintance, and he wasn't the first. Well, do you plan to shoot, or just whistle Dixie?" The men reacted as if slapped, and the weapons came up. They fired, but their target had blinked aside, his guns out and up. As in the bar at Eavesdown, four shots were fired as two, and both men fell, their hearts exploded. Muzzle-flashes appeared from the alleys to either side, and Michael leaped up, twisting in mid-air as he fired twice more while the shots tracked him. He landed and immediately dropped into a roll, and his ambushers realized their mistake too late as they shot each other. Michael rolled to his feet and looked around for more targets, but didn't find any. He closed his eyes and reached out, searching for more enemies, and found none. He briefly debated with himself, then reached out through the rapport. _Brath?_

_We're busy. What about you?_

_ I just put away the last, and it seems too easy. I wonder – Oh sh –_

Mara sat up when the explosion shattered the windows. _Snake?_ There was no reply. She growled deep in her throat and without thinking dove out the window, barely touching the ground as she went into a roll and sprinted for the boardwalk, then dove and rolled beneath it as tracers reached out for her, barely missing as she came to a stop; she shivered when she saw one of Whitmer's guns in front of her nose, smoke still wisping from it; one of his knives was stuck in a board above her head, the grip slightly melted. _Michael?_ Nothing.

_"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty,"_ said a mocking voice from an alleyway. She snarled, and was startled to see her fur change from its usual medium grey to a mottled grey-and-black. She smiled as she realized she was in full combat mode, something she knew her designers had hoped they could have refined, but never had the chance. _Well, now we see how well you did,_ she thought. She carefully removed the knife and scooped up the gun as booted feet began running in her direction. She waited, and fired by sound alone. Two men choked as their throats seemed to explode, and they fell, their gurgling screams fading quickly.

"Don't call up what you can't out down," Mara hissed softly as she darted out into the street. Three men were bent over what appeared to be a bundle of rags, and she _roared_, which sounded like a cross between a leopard and a cougar. The men straightened abruptly; it was a costly mistake, as three shots rang out and their heads snapped to the side, blood and brain matter spraying across the ground. Return fire came from the alley across the street, and a voice like thunder bellowed, _"Jian ta-de gui, tah-mah-duh hundan!"_

Mara cringed as the presence slammed down; the men who'd fired fled out of the alley, panic-stricken, their eyes wild, and a black shape swooped down, clawed paws grabbing two while a set of massive jaws snapped around the third with a sickening crunch. Twin red searchlights announced Brath's presence. _Not today, you scum!_ The thought-sending slammed down with mind-bending force, and the remaining troops who weren't paralyzed with terror fled, throwing their weapons aside. Mara stood up and shot them without a second thought, crippling instead of killing, her eyes gleaming with a feral light of their own. She ran to Michael's side, grabbing a full magazine as she ejected the empty, slamming it home with a veteran's skill as she grabbed up the other pistol. _"Come on, you _tah-mah-duhtian sheng de ye dui rou _collection! It's a good night to die!"_ she screamed as she stood over his motionless body. _"Come on, you _gao tsau de fong luh_ apes! You want to live forever!?"_

* * *

Mal flinched and ducked back as the window frame shattered, showering him with glass and wood splinters. He moved his hand, looking at the bullet hole in his thigh. It oozed, and hurt like hell. Inara had tried to reach him, but full-auto fire drove her back and away. _"Mal!"_

"Stay put! Ain't gone through Reavers an' the like ta go down ta this _gao tsau de fong luh jung chi duh go se dway_!"

_"Mal!"_ Jayne called. _"They's inside o' my range! Cain't get any! Gorram it!"_

_"Same here, sir,"_ Zoe agreed. _"Close enough ta spit on 'em."_

_"They're coming' in close,"_ Jim reported. _"Somethin's gotta give."_

"Sommat sure does. Simon. _Light 'em up_."

Tam and Marris looked at each other, and nodded. Simon reached for the remote as Gideon raised one M-240 and planted his feet. Simon counted silently, then said, "Lights in three. Two. One. _Flame on!_"

* * *

When the fire seemed to fail on the upper floors, the men rushed forward, eager to pay back the damage they'd received, but slowly, so the women especially would appreciate it. They'd done it before, and didn't realize it was their turn.

The ground surrounding the house seemed to catch fire all at once and violently. Bright white flames erupted underfoot, searing flesh and lighting clothing. The brightness and flame blinded most, who staggered around, trying to breathe and find their way out of the firestorm, and failing miserably. They made horrible choking and moaning noises as they tried to breathe, searing their lungs. Each man stumbled around and fell, never to rise again. It took a long, terrible ten minutes.

The rest, who'd escaped the flames, were trapped between the wall of fire and the house, and a pair of machine guns opened up. The men tried to run, but the fire stitched them up one side, their bodies jerking from the impact. Simon and Gideon stepped out, the MGs slung, kicking each body to make sure. In less than thirty minutes, forty men had been sent to meet their maker.

"Y'all check in," Mal said, tearing his eyes from the yard and looking at Inara, who was severely shaken, her eyes saucered.

_"Gawdamighty,"_ Jayne breathed.

_"Ditto,"_ Jim replied. Clarissa's half-moaned, _"Ai ya,"_ drifted over the channel.

_ "Wuo de ma,"_ Zoe murmured. _"Who in _di yu_ came up with that … that."_ She couldn't finish.

_"A fire of unknown origin took my baby away. A fire of unknown origin took my baby away,"_ River sang hauntingly, as _Serenity_ settled to the ground, the jet-wash blowing the fires out.

_"Out of a doorway the bullets rip – to the time of the beat. Another one bites the dust,"_ Simon added.

"Guess that's the answer," Mal muttered.

_"All right, you can stop,"_ Brath said. _"The ones in town are taken care of. Michael and Mara are injured, but nothing catastrophic. I'll bring them shortly."_

"A'right. Simon, hope y'all's ready ta work. Still cain't get them bullets ta let me be."

_"What happened to Michael?"_ Clarissa asked.

_"I don't know, other than he was at the center of an explosion, and three men were standing over him. Mara shot them, and then the _real_ fight started. I'm not sure, but I think this was set up to bring him here. Why, I don't know, and I don't think we can find out. If we didn't wipe them out, it's sheer dumb luck. I'll tell you when I get back. StarDragon Eleven out."_

Mal shivered. Brath's tone said more than she was telling. "Let's get downstairs. Got a feelin' she ain't sayin' all." He gritted his teeth as Inara supported him as he walked. He grimaced, almost smiling. "Bet this ain't what ya was thinkin' about when we was hitched."

Inara smiled. "Not really, but I had plenty of notice. You can't leave well enough alone, and you _won't_ leave bad enough alone." She squeezed his hand. "And I don't want you to."

Mal nodded. "'Preciate it. Let's check the damage." When they arrived in the main room, Mal was surprised to see Simon and Gideon had everything organized. The girls were being treated for cuts and scratches, mostly from flying debris, though Hanna had a knee being wrapped by Clarissa. Jayne was carrying Martha to the couch after River finished bandaging her leg. Kaylee finished setting up a power supply for Simon's now-unnecessary emergency equipment. Jim kept a watch out front as Zoe and a few of the girls hosed down the yard, putting out the last stubborn fires. "Have ta ask Michael what he done, he's back on his feet," Mal said as he removed the earpiece.

"Brath says she's five minutes out," River told him. "Simon, you have two patients."

"Gorram _crazy_," Jayne muttered. "Settin' fire like that, goin' in on their own. Gonna get 'em killed, they keep that up."

"They chose, Jayne. You can't take that away from them," Gideon said. "You can't change someone; playing God is for God, not us."

"Still don't make no sense."

"It's what we do. As we've said, we go out and fight for those who can't," Brath said as she walked through the door in half-Dragon form, carrying the Wolf and Mara over her shoulders. "Simon." Tam, Emma and Petaline moved the furniture aside while Inara and River broke out the equipment. "How's everyone?"

"Mostly cuts and scrapes." Simon looked at Mal. "Anyone else shot?" Reynolds looked around and shook his head; Simon decided he could tell, with all the war-time experience. "Lay them down here," he said, spreading a coverlet on the floor. "Mal, I'm afraid Zoe's going to have to take care of you, but she's quite good."

"Still have more experience puttin' 'em in," Washburne said as she walked in, smiling slightly. "But can try. Got nothin' ta lose, sir."

"Ain't sure I oughta feel better," Mal said as he sat on the couch, wincing. "Just hope it's through an' through. Carryin' enough ta set off alarms already," he finished with a twisted smile.

Brath chuckled as she laid Whitmer and Mara side by side. "Could be worse," she replied as she resumed human form. "Borrow a robe?"

Lucy left for the upper floor as Petaline asked, "Worse? How?"

"Could be them," the dragon replied, nodding at Simon's patients. Michael's clothing had been blown off, and his fur was seriously burned. Mara had been shot three times in the torso. "Looks like they hit him with a rocket. Guess someone told 'em how." She scowled as Lucy handed her a robe. "Someone's going to pay."

"Can it wait until they're better?" Simon asked. "Michael said the first instinct is survival: You can't do anything if you're dead," he finished, smiling to take the sting out. Brath chuckled. "That's better. I'll need your help."

"You've got it, Simon. I guess this is why we're here."

* * *

Michael came back to consciousness slowly, and he groaned softly. _I've been in this position too many times_, he thought as he felt the aches. He carefully opened his eyes and looked around. Mara was lying beside him, covered in dressings, or so it seemed. Mal appeared to doze in a chair not far away, his leg bandaged and elevated. No one else was in the room.

Michael did a quick self-inventory. Everything was still attached; he could tell because it all ached. _What did they hit me with, a nuke? I got better_. He chuckled, then groaned as his entire body seemed to protest. _I imagine the survivors – if any – might be in better shape_. Inara walked in quietly, and he said, "What's the damage?"

The real Mrs Reynolds smiled. "You're looking at it. Everyone else is fine."

"Jonah?"

"Simon checked the samples Mara had. They're the source of the poison. What about Mrs Burgess?"

"She was a prisoner in her own home. We don't know who, but I'm willing to bet Longshore and our boy Rufus Schwarzchild are ultimately behind it. Targeting Mal and I about shouts it," Whitmer replied. "When can I get up?"

"Simon says – " Michael's groan cut her off. "You can get up tomorrow, if you behave. If you don't, it's two days, and you'll be sedated."

"Oh, all right. I'll behave, but don't ask me to be a good boy. I'm neither."

Inara glanced at Mara and smiled. "Tell someone who doesn't know that; I can't imagine who that could be."

Michael chuckled and groaned again. "Please go away, before I laugh myself to death, or at least wishing for it." Inara giggled and walked out.

"So, it ain't her," Mal said. "Gotta find out when they came, figure out who's doin' it. Cain't be just us, Michael."

"I thought you were faking. Why can't it be us? Reggie and Rufus lost more than what they might have said, Mal. They lost _face_, which is worse for them. A man gets obsessed about the people who do that to them." Michael carefully slid up to a reclining position, and closed his eyes. He slowly shifted back to human form and sighed. "People who know me as the Black Wolf want me dead many times over, and wouldn't care who got in the way. You've got a few want you dead the same way: Reggie, Niska and Badger have reasons to kill you, and the same for Zoe, no doubt. Higgins probably wants Jayne dead, too. I could go on, but do I need to?"

"Nope. Bettin' tonight's gonna get 'em riled sommat. Should think o' leavin', now it's all settled."

"Not before you've all healed," Simon said from the door, with Inara beside him. "We can't afford to be at less than one-hundred percent if this is what we'll have to face every time we make planet-fall." He looked at Michael. "Can your fabricators make replacement missiles and ammunition?"

"With a heavy power drain, but yes. It would be the equivalent of a full burn. We'd have to have capacitors with some serious capacity, and that would be _one_ missile. If we had a solar array about a mile across, we could do it every hour or so, but I doubt we can pack one away. That, and we'd have to be somewhere without cloud cover and more sun than most can stand. That could be Ezra." Michael thought, then smiled evilly. "We take care of Niska, we'd be set. I'll bet that sky plex of his has power to burn." He looked at Simon appraisingly. "Moving up as the master criminal, are we?"

"Very funny. Be serious. I wasn't thinking of that."

"I am. Eliminate Niska and we cut out half of those who might be after us. Take out the brain, the body dies. They'll fight amongst themselves for control, leaving us alone."

"In theory," Mal replied, interested in spite of himself.

"You haven't dealt with enough criminals," Whitmer countered with a wry grin. "It's a fact. Any organisation that depends on force to hold itself together falls apart when the boss dies or can't enforce his will. I know, because I've broken up more than a few. I wouldn't be surprised to learn no one else has all the resources to run his organisation, information especially. He doesn't trust anyone, and I'd bet with good reason, at least to him." He shook his head. "It may be the twenty-fifth century, but the famous Russian xenophobia lives on."

"Okay, we do that, what's ta stop someone form takin' it from us? One can, so can others," Mal said after a few minutes' thought.

"Only if word gets out," Tam replied. "Or perhaps if the _right_ word gets out?" he asked, looking at Michael with his own evil smile.

Michael laughed despite the pain. "I think a plague would suffice better than Reavers. I like your thinking, Simon. As twisted in its own way as mine."

"Won't hear me complain," Mal said. "Maybe oughta meet the real him."

"Or he could meet the real _me_. It won't be as pleasant as he might imagine," Michael replied. "Only a few have, and none have survived. Intact, that is."

"If you go into a funk, I'll have to wake up Mara, and you know what that means," Simon threatened.

"Too late," Mara replied as she rolled onto her side and looked at Michael. "Lighten up, or I'll tickle you. I'll get Brath's help; I'm sure she knows all the right spots," she added with a wicked grin.

"All right, _all right_. Enough scheming, anyway," Michael replied. "We don't have to do anything right away. I imagine our _very close friends_ out there are waiting to hear what happened."

"Problem is, what next?" Mal asked as he shifted his leg. "Can't do nothin' 'less we know what's comin'. Never seem ta know."

"Should we drop out of sight again?" Simon suggested. "That might give us not only some breathing room, but we might hear something that could guide us."

"I can't answer that. I have faulty precognition; got it at a flea market," Michael replied with a grin.

"I can tell you what's going to happen if you don't stop it," Mara said. Inara chuckled. "You're no help."

"You're both on your own," Inara replied, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, I'm all a-quiver. Save it for when we're both healthy." Michael gave her teasing smile, then grimaced. "Tomorrow, at the earliest."

"I'll look in on all of you then," Simon said as he walked out. "Inara, I'll have Kaylee spell you, if you wish to watch them."

"Just go. Be fine," Mal said. "Cain't get hurt just sleepin'."

Inara smiled, walked to his side and kissed him. "I'm sure you'll find a way. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She ruffled his hair – which didn't need it – and left after dimming the lights.

"It's interesting, watching true love," Mara said with a chuckle. "I hope you're up to it, Mal."

"Been okay, so far," Reynolds said, and closed his eyes. He surprised them by snoring almost immediately.

"And I thought only you could do that."

Michael smiled, then shifted his position. "Put a man through a lot of stress, he'll do the most amazing things, some of which you'd never think him capable of. Good and bad." He sighed and closed his eyes. "And you may have discovered a few things about yourself while under stress." Her gasp made him smile. "I may have been out, but I still notice things. Pleasant dreams." He relaxed, and was soon snoring in counterpoint to Mal.

Mara looked at him, then shook her head. "If I live to be a hundred I'll never understand these two." She smiled. "It ought to be interesting."

* * *

When Inara returned to the living room, Gideon and Jayne had just finished cleaning up, while Kaylee and Clarissa brought in a scratch dinner. "They're sleeping, I think," she told them. She sat beside Zoe, who looked very uncomfortable. "You look as though you want this over now."

"Won't say ain't so," Washburne replied. "Can't get comfortable. Wasn' what I was expectin'."

"I won't say it," Brath commented as she came down the stairs. "Petaline and the others are sleeping. Jim's checking the windows, just to be sure."

"Sure o' what?" Kaylee asked. "Got 'em all, didn' we?" She shivered.

"They might have left someone behind, just in case we did them in. Either report, or attack after we thought we won. I'll be going out later, just to be sure. They had too much equipment to make me think they didn't have some support."

"Didn' see a ship, but weren't lookin' fer one," Kaylee replied after a few moments. "Cain't hide one, 'less they been here a while."

"Any survivors?" Jayne asked. "Bet we can make 'em talk, unis' friendly persuasion, _dan nang_." His eyes glittered dangerously.

"A few from town. Got them locked up in the Sheriff's," the dragon replied. "We'll talk to them tomorrow, after they stew a little."

"Then perhaps we can relax a bit," Gideon said. "I'll take first watch, if you don't mind. They could have left a few, as you think."

Brath nodded. "I'll go back now. I'm going to bring back two. The rest can worry." She smiled unpleasantly, her eyes shifting to red-gold. "Maybe being separated will make them re-think their position." Everyone shivered at her tone. "No, I won't do anything to them. I won't have to." She walked outside, dropped the robe and changed form, then silently launched away.

"One gets ya five she gives 'em a scare on the trip back," Cobb said. "Said she wouldn' do nothin', but won' have ta." He shook his head. "Don' wanna think about it, _dong ma_?"

River walked down the stairs and sat by her husband. "Simon told me Jonah will be fine." She took Jayne's hand and looked outside, her eyes seeing nothing. "Brath's wasting her time. There aren't any more."

"Let her go. It's what she needs to do," Inara replied. "What about you? Are you all right?"

"I will be. Distance helps. If I'd actually been in the fight, Simon might have needed to dope me, just to slow me down."

"Does the safe word still work?"

"I don't know, but it might not. Part of what Michael and I worked on removing was linked to it. We can't know until someone tries triggering me again." River took Jayne's hand. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't in control of myself at the Maidenhead."

"'Sokay. Part o' what I like about ya," Cobb replied, grinning evilly. "Kinda good havin' a wife can kick _pi gu_ with the best, _dong ma_?" River smiled and hugged him.

"So, guess that means we can relax," Zoe said. She winced and put a hand on her belly. "'Cept for the gymnastics."

"Well, I believe we're finished for today," Marris said. "If you'll excuse me." He collected one of the machine guns and walked outside.

"Might wanna get some shut-eye," Kaylee said as she stood. "See ya tomorrow."

"Be right up," Washburne said.

* * *

AN: The RPG event really happened; damn you, Digo (the GM). The events described involving the Frontier and Commander Dakart are from the _Trek_ AU RPG; different game and GM. Chief Barker is Michael's identity in another work in progress; who knows, it might see the light of day.

Acknowledgments: _"Don't tease me. You know what I do for a living,"_ quoted from _Grosse Pointe Blank_. You may have noticed a few passing references to _Monty Python's Flying _Circus throughout. Sorry.

_Fire of Unknown Origin _by Blue Oyster Cult © 1981 Sony Music

_Another One Bites the Dust_ by Queen © 1980 Hollywood Records

Chinese phrases:

_Dan nang – _I'm certain of it; _dong ma_ – Understand?; _Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ – What the hell!; _Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot;(_Xiao) mei-mei_ – (little) sister; _di yu_ – hell; _gou pi_ – bullshit;_la shi – _shit; _boo-tai jung-tzahng-duh _– not entirely sane; _tah-mah-duh __– _fucking; _jung chi duh go se dway_ – steaming crap pile; _juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jin jan_ – this is a happy development; _Kao!_ – Fuck!; _yúchûn_ – stupid/ignorant; _hundan – _bastard or son of a bitch; _Wo de tian ah –_ God in Heaven;_ tian sheng de ye dui rou –_ inbred stack of meat; _shénme? – _what?; _wo jiang zuo ta_ – I would be honored; _Daì ruò mù ji_ _– _dumb as a wooden chicken; _Zhu-fu ni _– Blessing on you/good luck; _Sheh-sheh – _Thank you; _gao tsau de fong luh – _dog-humping crazy; _mei yong_ – useless; _dai dai_ – stupid; _Jian ta-de gui – _like hell; _Wuo de ma –_ Mother of Jesus


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I've shown part of Michael's dark side, but Brath has hers, too. We're not finished yet.

Chapter 10 – "Children are innocent and love justice, while most adults are wicked and prefer mercy." – G. K. Chesterton

"You can't do this!"

Brath laughed unpleasantly. "I'd like to know who you think can stop me. You aren't in a position to do anything," she rumbled while gaining altitude. "Most of your friends are gone, and your bosses don't know what's happened, yet. They won't like it, and they can't do anything about it. You're going to answer my questions, unless you want to answer to Michael."

"He's dead! Saw the _hundan_ get blown up," the other man sneered, despite being held upside-down by his ankles.

"You think so? Don't bet on it. Better than you have tried," the dragon replied as she leveled off and released the loud-mouth. His scream faded as he fell, and his partner shrieked as Brath dove, her wings furled back in a stoop. They reached the falling man, and she suddenly began to climb after grabbing his legs. Both screamed in terror as she climbed higher. "You want to change your minds while you still can? I can do this all night."

"This is illegal," the first blustered.

"So is an unprovoked military attack on civilians, and I'm sure Longshore and Blue Sun are outside their jurisdiction, if that applies," she countered. "I'm sure Longshore doesn't have authorization, either, and that leaves you two and your other _lucky_ surviving friends out in the breeze. Literally," she said with a vicious smile as she hovered nearly a kilometer above ground. "So, _'you've got to ask yourself one question: _'Do I feel lucky?'" Brath moved her jaws nearer, allowing them to smell her breath, which reeked of blood, fire and death. _"'Well, do ya,_ punks_?' "_ Both men shook their heads frantically. "Aw, and I was just starting to have _fun_," she said in mock disappointment. "Since you can't stomach this, I'll set you on the ground, where Michael can question you at leisure." Her smile grew cruel. "Don't think of yourselves as lucky. He tends to eat people who piss him off, too."

The men tried to run when Brath dropped them, but she was suddenly in front of them, and they slammed into her side, rebounded and fell. At that moment she closed a set of shackles around their ankles, and for good measure pinned the chain to the ground with a six-foot steel rod. "Nobody said you could go anywhere, boys. I told you there'd be questions, and you'd answer them. And don't bother yelling for help. There isn't anyone left who can," she rumbled softly. "You're stuck here, so make the best of it." She walked away, gathered firewood and lit it with a breath. "Be glad I'm not so pissed that I'd let you freeze, but don't take it to mean I'm soft. That would be your last mistake, aside from joining this fiasco."

"Ya think ya won, but ya ain't," the older man replied. "We'll get ya, sooner or later."

"Maybe, but you won't see it, Garrison," she retorted. "You're both dead men walking. Don't make it worse by being smart-asses. You can't keep information he really wants. Here's some advice: Start singing when he asks. You won't like what happens if you don't."

"Talk is cheap, whore," Garrison spluttered, startled that she knew his name. He cringed back when she growled deep in her throat and bared her teeth, some of which were as long as their fore-arms.

"Any idiot can talk," Brath replied. "Okay, I warned you. See if I do you any more favors. Pleasant dreams."

Michael woke to find himself covered with fur – more precisely, a fur-covered body was draped over him, holding onto him tightly. He closed his eyes and let his body talk to him. The aches were gone, but that meant nothing. He was sure any movement would be painful, with stiffness that wouldn't help. He relaxed and enjoyed the warmth, and drifted into sleep again.

Some time later, he felt Mara stir. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"For the moment, at least until I decide to move," he replied. "I don't think I've been hit with a shaped-charge before, so I don't know what it's done."

"It blew your clothes off and burned your fur on the impact side, but nothing else I could see. I'll bet it was like being hit by a vehicle."

"It was."

Mara carefully sat up and stretched, wincing and grimacing. "I hope Simon got all the bullets out. Setting off metal detectors would be very inconvenient."

Michael took her paw and concentrated. "He did, and the treatment was successful. Oh, my little friends want to come home. They missed me."

"How's that work? I don't know enough," Mara replied.

"To quote A'Nalena, _'Wait, watch and learn.'_ It's not as complicated as you might think, and they can move quickly." Michael held his paw over her arm, and within a minute there was a puddle of silver in the hollow of her elbow. He touched the puddle with a finger, and it receded, vanishing as though it was never there. "There. Nothing to it." He stopped and appeared to listen. "Hmm, there are advantages and disadvantages to being what I am. I always learn something about the people I share them with." He looked at her steadily. "Were you going to tell me, or let me notice the old-fashioned way?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react," she replied softly. "Never mind what Brath might think."

"She's a dragon, but she's had time to learn, mellow and grow. That doesn't mean the instincts aren't there, but she's comfortable with herself, and that's what does it." Michael kissed her. "I'm flattered, and I have to admit a little worried, but I have a good feeling about this. We'll manage."

"Thank you, Obi-wan," Mara replied with a chuckle. She stood up carefully and held out a paw. "We have work to do, I think. This isn't over."

Michael sobered and nodded, then took her paw and let her help him up. "Oh, I'll have to do some stretching, but I'll survive. Not quite as bad as the fight with Rosamond. Let's go see if there's still breakfast," he added as he wrapped a sheet into a make-shift toga.

"You have to keep up your strength." Mara jumped when he slapped her just above her tail. "All right, that wasn't necessary. Can't a girl have some fun?"

"Stop feeding me straight lines," Michael replied as they walked from the parlor, through the living room and into the kitchen. Petaline and Lucy smiled in spite of themselves; the pair moved with exaggerated care, like old folks. "Got any applesauce, girls?" They laughed, and he added, "Yes, I'm kidding. I think we earned it."

"Sit down," Petaline ordered. "Since ya decided to be funny, Michael, ya get ta feed Jonah."

"Not a problem. _Zhou ma._ He's got _me_ saying it." Michael grinned sheepishly. "Heard it enough."

"He who?" Lucy asked.

"The Silver Fox. He was a good friend. There are a few nights I can barely recall, they were that … interesting, I suppose."

"Oh, come on, share," Mara said in a wheedling tone as she sat beside him.

Michael looked at her with an exaggerated look of confusion. "But I already have." He held the look, then chuckled. "Not many secrets left, I'm afraid."

"The Fox was real?" Petaline asked as she sat Jonah in his highchair beside Michael, opposite Mara. "Wasn' sure the stories was anythin' but stories."

"I don't doubt it," Michael said as he accepted a large, well-laden plate, and a bowl of cereal for Jonah. "Compared to me, the Admiral was larger than life, and I was a step above many. After he became the Fox, he took it to a higher level, while I actually dialed it back after becoming the Wolf. I wasn't competing with him; I only wanted the job done. He always seemed to publicly go to extremes, while I prefer operating quietly, out of sight. Of course, when you're at our level, it's hard to be quiet, never mind discreet."

Petaline smiled as Michael coaxed Jonah into eating, rather than wearing his breakfast. "Guess so. Kinda hard with the gang you're travelin' with, too. Never knew or heard o' Mal an' company bein' genteel, leastwise for more'n a few minutes."

"Hey, r'semble that," Reynolds said as he poured himself some coffee. "Could take unkindly ta that, don't help it's true. Ain't had need ta be subtle."

"How is everyone?"

"Doin' okay. Still ain't over the carnage," Mal replied. "'Specially the fire. Didn' think would be so bad."

"There's a reason people are afraid of it," Whitmer replied soberly. "I can't think of a worse way to go, and most would rather die than survive. Anything else is kindness."

"Don' doubt it," Reynolds said, shifting his weight. "Gonna wear anythin', or tryin' ta make us all jealous?

"Happens I get back aboard I'll get dressed," Whitmer replied.

"Ain't nothin' ain't seen afore," Lucy commented. "Better packaged, maybe." Mara chuckled, but didn't add anything.

"Stop it. When you're up to it, Brath's found us some guests," Mal said. "Brought 'em in after. Didn' sound too happy. Wonder what she done."

"Probably dropped and caught them more than once," Michael said. "Very persuasive."

"Heard o' that bein' done in the War," Zoe said from the door as she entered. "Usually so the next might have a change o' heart."

"More than once," Michael agreed. "Problem is, the guy you drop might know what you need, and the next doesn't. That's the real trouble with that. No aerospace vehicle can manoeuvre well enough to catch them in flight without hurting them or causing a crash. Brath and the other dragons excel at it. I never knew why, and still don't want to. That's a little vicious, even for me."

Zoe kissed Michael as she passed, then sat down. "One o' these days, gonna tell ya some stories." She attacked her breakfast between smiles as Michael continued feeding Jonah. _Makes a good daddy_, she thought.

Mal shook his head. He couldn't believe he was hearing Michael talk about dropping people so calmly. "I told you before I wasn't a very nice person, Mal," Michael's voice broke in. "Now you're seeing your childhood hero isn't very heroic." Mal looked to see Whitmer patiently feeding Jonah, making faces and causing the boy to laugh enough to stuff cereal into his mouth; Jonah understood that he was being tricked, from his betrayed expression. "And seeing this isn't helping, is it?"

"Readin' me?"

"He can see your face, and it says a lot," Mara said after swallowing some eggs, and licking yolk from her whiskers. "You wouldn't have wanted to see _me_ last night. From what I remember through the 'combat haze', I was death on two legs."

Mal nodded in spite of himself. He knew what she meant, having been through it more than once himself. "Okay. Well, not okay. Seem ta say that a lot 'round y'all."

"Get used to it, Mal," Brath replied as she walked in, kissed Michael and sat between him and Mara. She looked at them, then said, "So you know."

"I may look human, but my nose tells me plenty, same as yours. Problem?"

"No. It's not your fault. Well, not _all_ your fault."

"_Shenme_?" Mal asked.

"You say that a lot, too," Brath replied. "Nothing you need to worry about, Mal. Personal business."

"My business, it's on my boat."

"I'll tell you after we leave," Mara said after looking at Michael for a few beats. Mal's confused expression changed to one of obvious understanding. "You're right, Brath, he's not _that_ dumb."

"Asked for that," Reynolds said as the others entered, collected plates and sat down.

"Usu'lly do," Jayne commented. "We goin', or got more goin' on?" River jammed an elbow into his ribs. _"What!"_

"Grammar." Jayne scowled and muttered too softly to hear, which got him another jab. "Language."

"Ah, young love's such a wonderful thing to see," Michael commented with a glance at Simon and Kaylee. Mrs Tam stuck out her tongue.

"We get back ta the subject?" Mal prompted. "Gonna get a mite sick, all this sweetness an' light."

"Got a few questions to ask those boys I brought in," Brath said. "Probably be asked to help straighten out the mess here. Town's just leaking fear, Jayne. Ain't right, and if Longshore and Schwarzchild are behind this, it's time to send a very clear message."

"Could say don' see how affects us, but Blue Sun's behind it, means River," Jayne said. "Ain't gone through what we gone through ta lose nothin'." He glowered into his coffee for a moment. "Sendin' a message could bring 'em all on us, but they's after us _now_. Gotta end it, _dong ma_?"

"We will, but it has to be a step at a time," Michael said as he wiped Jonah's face, surreptitiously recovering his nanomachines. He looked into the boy's face for a moment, then smiled. "He'll be just fine, Petaline. I can see it, now."

"Ya sure? Still don' look right."

"He'll grow out of it. He may not be throwing other boys around, or reaching the top shelves, but he'll be fine," Simon added. "As I said, taking him off the baby food did it."

"Still don' know who'd do that, or why," Lucy said. "What kind o' person would?" Michael sat there, staring at the steam from his coffee, his eyes going very far away. "He do that a lot?"

"_Sshhh_," Brath replied. "He's running in high gear, mentally. Everyone shut up and eat." They complied, glancing at Whitmer nervously, as his eyes had darkened to ultramarine. "Whoops, he's gone into warp drive. This is serious."

"Interesting," Simon murmured. "Does this happen every time?"

"His eyes always reflect his emotional state: Lighter for fear or worry, darker for anger or concentration. The only time you _really_ have to worry is if they go black. Then he's on the edge of a mindless rage, or close enough not to matter. I've seen it once. Wasn't pretty."

"That when he eats folk?" Mal asked quietly. Brath nodded. "No, not okay."

"That's why he's considered a monster," Mara added. "What else would you call someone who does that and you can't control, or even understand?" When Mal looked at her in consternation, she added, "It's in the books. The parts titled _31 Pieces of Silver_ and _In Absentia_."

"I just love pop-psychology, but it's true," Michael said as his eyes faded to their usual Cerulean blue. "My former superiors don't know if they can trust me, but I've almost grown to like it."

"Almost," Jim said. "Ya hate it, but let it lie. Bein' a Watcher means learnin' ta see through lies, Michael."

"Y'know, there are disadvantages to having your Watcher so close. Duncan warned me. Should have listened."

"Technic'ly, I'm Julian's, but about the same," Wainwright replied. "Ain't the first time it happened, _dan nang_. In the Records."

Michael nodded as he finished his breakfast. He sipped his coffee and looked at the far wall for a few minutes, then said, "How are our 'guests', Brath?"

"Well enough. They spent a long, cold night. Should be about done with their breakfast, if you want to talk to them."

"All right. I'll talk to them after they've had a chance to warm up."

Brath smiled nastily. "Ready when you are."

"I'll have to get dressed first."

Michael and Brath walked outside and soon stood beside the chained men. "Hello, boys_. _You ready to talk, or do you need a minute? Or maybe persuading?" Michael said, his voice hardening.

"_Cào nî zûxiān shí bâ dai_, _hundan_. Ain't tellin' ya nothin'," Garrison snarled. Michael looked at Brath and nodded, and they shifted forms as the two watched, dumbfounded. "Ain't scared o' fancy tricks or drugs, neither."

"Shut up," the younger man said. "You didn't see the mess they left behind, and all that's left is us, Bryce and Marks. Thirty-eight men in less than an hour, Garrison."

"Easy fer _you_ ta say. _Sir_."

"Captain Carlson, I presume," Michael said with over-done graciousness. "I'm rather disappointed. I'd heard you were _good_, but you appear to have grown a bit lax. Sloppy, more the like." He glanced at Garrison. "Your choice of personnel speaks volumes."

"And Schwarzchild said you were unbeatable," Carlson retorted. "We nearly got you last night."

"Close, perhaps, but no cigar. I've been through worse than _you_ can bring, boy. All right, you've heard from Rufus, and you're letting me know up front. You apparently think you have something to bargain with. Let's hear it."

Carlson looked at Brath, who towered over them. "Alone."

Michael smiled. "Brath, would you care to take Garrison for a ride?"

"He's already had one, Michael. I'll take him for _my_ ride." She reached out and broke the chain with ridiculous ease. "C'mon, you. Time for a lesson in manners." She grabbed him by his jacket front and launched up and away. Soon, they were nearly out of sight.

"Not what you had in mind?" Whitmer asked as his interlocutor stared after them. "I wouldn't worry about him. If she lets him live, he might be worth salvaging. If not, well, he's earned it."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"That depends. If he bad-mouths her, he's going to pay for it. If he pisses her off – well, it's best not to ask. I wouldn't count on seeing him again. We can read your kind like a cheap novel, and he's the kind she loves to play with. Now then, you had something to say," Michael said as he removed and started a tricorder, his eyes darkening. "Start now, don't try to lie, and you won't go the way Larson did." Carlson blinked. "Ah, you've read them. Then you don't want to see my eyes go to black, with dancing motes of unnamed colours. They'll be the last thing you'll ever see," the Wolf growled. "Don't leave out a thing. Who knows, you may survive this little adventure."

_"Gorram ya, put me down!"_

Brath chuckled as she climbed. "Are you sure about that?" she rumbled with amusement. "It's a long drop, and you're not being very polite. I can tear you apart without any effort, or I can drop you for real. Make up your mind."

"Ya wasn't a dragon, things'd be dif'rent," he said, his face a mix of cruel lust and fear.

"Oh, yeah? Then let's find out who's who," Brath replied, her eyes gleaming. "You're worthless, other than being a shooter. Let's see if you can keep me interested for more than a few minutes. Hang on; you're in for the ride of your life."

Michael sat on a rock as he listened to Carlson, who told him everything he knew, and confirmed much of the information they'd already gathered. Schwarzchild had approached Longshore, offering the technology he'd stolen and Blue Sun had augmented in exchange for help in gaining revenge. The revenge included everyone who had helped or been helped by Mal and his family. They'd decided to send a message. _Simple, yet complicated,_ Michael thought.

After he ran down, Carlson added, "Okay, I did what you wanted. I want something in return. They'll come after the survivors."

"Naturally. The question is, why should I? You're deserters turned mercenaries, and I've no doubt your 'killer' sobriquet was earned and added to. Your presence says that plainly." Michael stood and lit a cigarette. "You've done me no favours."

"You missed one thing, Whitmer. DuValle's still got some kind of tie to you. He knows what you're thinking before you do. They held him back, but this is going to make them let him off his leash. What about that?"

"All right. You've made your point." Whitmer looked into the distance and winced. "Well, Garrison's just made his last mistake. He's done." Michael looked at Carlson neutrally, until the man began to fidget nervously. A quick probe told him what he needed to know. "Very well. I'll let you leave, but if we cross paths again, no quarter, _dong ma_?" Carlson nodded. "All right. I'll tell Brath to release you and drop you by your ship. After that, you're on your own. See you."

"What about – " Carlson stopped in shock when the shackle cracked and fell away. "Just what are you?"

"More than you'll ever be able to understand, David. Leave, while I'm feeling generous. That is all."

Carlson watched as the Wolf returned to the house, then looked up as a rush of wind announced Brath's return. He shrank back as blood ran from her talons. "W-what did you do to him?"

Blood dripped from her fangs as Brath smiled, and her eyes glittered. "Are you sure you want to know?" Carlson shook his head. "Good. Ignorance truly is bliss. Now, let's get you out of here, before I decide letting you go is a mistake."

"You won't disobey his orders."

"I will if I think I can get away with it, and have a good explanation. Now shut up, and live." Brath grabbed him and launched away.

Michael walked back inside, scowling, and Mal said, "Find out what ya wanted?"

"More than I wanted. Carlson was very forth-coming."

"What?" Jayne growled. "Ya let that _liumang_ go? Gorram crazy or somethin'?"

Michael's smile stopped him. "He's getting away, but he's not going to enjoy it. All his men are dead, and he's leaving without a scratch. Think of how that looks, Jayne. The worst thing you can do to a soldier – an officer especially – is what I've done. Kill the kingdom, and what good is a king?"

"Ouch," Mal said. "Thinkin' I get ya, Michael. Ya mean it, ya talk about pay-back. Don' have ta kill a man for that."

"So, he tell ya ever'thin'?" Wainwright asked. Michael nodded and looked at the floor. "And?"

"He confirmed everything we thought up. Reggie, Blue Sun, Schwarzchild, all of it. Should have grabbed his ship, but I'm betting it wasn't needed. I could see it in his eyes."

"He's gonna gorram squeal," Jayne protested.

Michael smiled. "I'm hoping he does. It'll put Schwarzchild in Dutch with his friends, and bring Longshore's activities to light. Plus Blue Sun will abandon them, if they're smart, but they're probably too focused on winning to think about anything else. Six years is a long time to be obsessed with someone, and that always comes apart."

"Are you sure?" Inara asked.

"Absolutely. Kessler plagued me for centuries, and I finally got him. There are others who've gone after me and mine, and they're all dead. I never started any of it; they always came after me."

"And you're still here," Simon replied for him.

Whitmer smiled. "Just like y'all."

"Okay. Well, not okay," Mal said. "Question is, what next? They gonna stop an' think, or jump in an' try ta stomp us?"

"I can make a few guesses. Schwarzchild's likely to start panicking, especially after we get closer; he'll likely run. Longshore's probably going to pull into his hole and make a stand. Blue Sun's the hard one, but I'm willing to bet they'll do some of both, plus send out whatever they've got." Whitmer turned to Mara. "Do you know if there are more like you?"

"I doubt it, but I wouldn't say no. Too much went into my making." She paused in thought. "At most, five."

_"Five!"_ Kaylee gasped. "One's bad enough, ain't it?" She looked comically contrite. "Didn' mean that."

Mara smiled. "Yes you did, but I don't hold it against you, Kaylee. I'm not happy about it, either; I like being unique. Ain't right, playin' God like that." Everyone but Michael blinked; she sounded just like Kaylee. "See? We all have something to be sorry about."

_"Juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jean jan,"_ Jayne muttered.

"So, what now? Took care o' the problem, 'less we missed sommat," Reynolds said. "No reason ta stay, other'n clean up our mess."

"Find out who in town was helping them, and maybe set everyone straight, but that's all I can think of."

"Hey, where's Gideon? Didn' see him this morning," Clarissa said.

Michael closed his eyes and concentrated. "He's in town, probably asking questions. Would if I was him."

"He's probably thinking you would, too," Inara said. "It's a little frightening how alike you are, Michael."

"It's occurred to me, but I've never had that much faith in any system. Most don't measure up to what they say. Utopias always have that one fatal flaw, at least the ones I've seen." Michael held up a paw as Inara began to protest. "Yes, there have been very good tries, and they've worked, but something always brings it down, and it's usually been someone deciding they know better, and trying to enforce their will and vision. And I've seen some lovely ones fail, more's the pity."

"Uh, well, ain't ya been tryin' with you an' yours?" Mal asked, interested in spite of himself. "Like ya say, in the books."

"I've been trying very hard, but I don't try to change anyone more than they're willing. It's the worst thing you can do to anyone, even if you think it's for their own good." He paused, then shook himself. "Well, back to business. When Brath and Gideon return, we'll brain-storm a bit, then decide. Fair enough?"

"Works for me," Jayne said. "Long as we get ta fix the _huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo_ we got comin' at us."

"Oh, we'll get them," Michael said. "Hopefully, with as little collateral damage as possible."

"What's collateral damage?"

"Dead civilians," Brath said as she entered in half-dragon form. Blood dripped from her mouth and claws. "Carlson's on his way; well, most of him."

"What did you do?" Whitmer asked dangerously.

"He's short his trigger finger, Snake. You have a soft spot; I don't. He's going to remember what happened, and maybe he won't get talked into this kind of _go se_ again," she replied with a bloodthirsty smile.

"Fine. Knock it off and get cleaned up. That's an order." Michael's voice was calm, but his eyes flashed. "Quoli's long gone, Brath."

"Maybe, but we keep finding his long-lost cousins. We'll find a few of Fremla's, _dan nang_."

"Let's stay focused. We finish up here, then we deal with Niska. Follow your orders, StarDragon Eleven." Brath nodded and headed upstairs. Petaline watched her, then looked at Michael. "Sorry about that. She has to be shut down fast, or it gets worse."

"Guess it's okay, but she could quit drippin' blood ever'where. Got enough on the floor." Petaline smiled lopsidedly. "But ain't unusual."

"Don' wanna know," Mal said. "Bad enough got bad folk after ya."

"It over? Gonna be more?"

Reynolds leaned back, glanced at Michael, then looked at the ceiling. "Cain't say for sure, but hopin' so. Can't afford ta lose like this ever' time, _dong ma_? Sommat's gotta break, they keep it up. That's assumin' we keep winnin'."

"Taking Niska will go a long way, Mal. If he goes down, maybe you'll be left alone. If nothing else, they'll have to think long and hard before tangling with you. Have to wonder if they'll get out alive," Michael said as Gideon walked in and stood listening.

"That makes a great amount of sense, Mal," Marris said. "If nothing else, they will have to reconsider their action. It won't stop the truly foolish or dedicated, but it will reduce your hazard."

"Mebbe. Might could make it worse, them as wants ta make a name," Reynolds countered.

"Let them come after me, while you do the work," Whitmer said. "'Course, I'll need a ship of my own. Might be a problem." Everyone chuckled. "Did you learn what you wanted, Gideon?"

"I certainly did. They arrived ten months ago, and the terror campaign began not long after. Someone else besides Carlson was in charge, but I didn't get a name. I was told this shadowy person kept out of sight and worked through intermediaries. What I could infer was he was highly educated and a bit eccentric. He was very obsessed with you, from what I could gather," Marris told them. "He left about the time Petaline waved, as well."

"Rufus never had the stomach for a fight," Michael replied. "He ran, both times."

"Both?" Simon asked. "Who chased him the other time?"

"One of my operatives and her motley crew, before she became my operative." Michael smiled. "What's interesting is, y'all and the _Ward 9_ crew could trade places, and no one would notice a difference. Well, other than the fur, or the green or blue skin colour. Their lives paralleled yours more than once."

"Huhn," Mal said. "Never thought that could happen."

"I've said more than once there are similarities, if you look for them." Michael smiled. "We never could decide whether Seela was more like Zoe or Jayne. She had the right attitude for both."

"Ain't sure I like that," Cobb replied. "One o' me's enough, _dong ma_?"

Michael chuckled. "No, really?"

_"Hey!"_

"You said it, Jayne. Maybe you ought to look into that," River said, grinning. "As Michael says, stop giving everyone straight lines."

"A'right, y'all had enough fun? We got work ta do, right? Let's git it done, an' move on."

"You still wanting to run the boat, Jayne? Gonna have to buy one, 'cause _Serenity_'s Mal's." Whitmer stood and refilled his coffee. "Happens I understand Mal's reaction. My ship is actually _mine_, and I'm worse. I didn't inherit the _James T kirk_, I _built_ her. I inherited my first command, and there's nothing like your own ship."

"Sounds kinda like yer _married_ ta yer ship," Jayne said with some distaste.

Michael and Mal nodded absently. "Can be," Whitmer replied. "A man's going to be protective of his girl, _dan nang_. Your tone tells me you wouldn't last as captain. You don't love your girl, you won't take care of her."

Jayne glared at him. "Gorram ya. Ya think I can't?"

"I _know_ you can't. The chain of command is _not_ 'the chain I'm gonna get ta beat ya with', Jayne. If you're going to treat your crew that way, you're not fit to have them, not even as a temporary replacement." Michael stood, placed his paws on the table and leaned forward, his eyes darkening. "Certainly not on any of _my_ ships, you _tian sheng de ye dui rou_." Jayne put his hands on the table, preparatory to jumping up, when River grabbed the hand nearest to her and turned it in a direction it was never intended to move, then twisted it around behind his back. "Are you going to strike your wife, Jayne? If you do, you won't live another second. I guarantee it."

As River moved, everyone sat forward, tensed to move. "Don't," River said. "This has to be dealt with."

Jayne grimaced, then relaxed, and River released his hand. "Ya had ta do that? Set us against each other?"

"As River said, it had to come out. You keep forgetting I can pick up every thought in line of sight, Jayne. Even now, you're wondering if you can get a piece of the bounty that might be on Brath and I. Don't bother to deny it. It's what you are, and will always be: A back-shooting side-winder."

Mal stood, his eyes hard. "Got no right ta do this, Michael."

"Ever heard the story of the turtle and the scorpion, Mal?" Reynolds nodded, his anger fading. _"'Because it is my nature.'"_

"Still don' give ya the right."

"Unlike Ariel, perhaps?" Mal reacted as though he'd been gut-shot, while Michael smiled. "Ya think _she_ don't know about that? Can't hide anything from a reader, Mal." Mal and Jayne looked at River, who nodded. Both resumed their seats, red-faced with anger, shame and guilt. "Sometimes you have to spank someone to get the point through, because nothing else works."

"What are we missing?" Simon asked, bewildered and suspicious.

Michael looked at him in surprise, then at River. "I thought you'd told him."

_"Ni shi bai chi,"_ she replied. "After Bellerophon, I didn't need to. No reason to give him an excuse."

"This happen a lot?" Petaline asked Zoe, who nodded, a half-smile on her face. _"Gao tsau de fong luh."_

Michael chuckled evilly. "Sophia might take exception to that, but I won't be the one to tell her."

Clarissa rolled her eyes, then said, "So when we gettin' this road-show movin'?"

Michael looked at Gideon. "Anything left to do?"

"Only some re-building; they _did_ destroy and damage some structures. A few injured. Nothing else. Mrs Burgess is already assembling the materials; all they need is labour."

"Happens can do," Mal said, looking at his crew. "We done some damage. Oughta fix it, _dong ma_."

"Then we'll get to it. Figure we that stayed take care o' the house," Clarissa said. "Michael and Brath can go into town." She looked at Mara. "You can't go. Nobody'd believe it."

"Suits me."

"Take about a day an' a half, all told," Mal said. "Plenty o' folk in town can do the work, 'cept maybe doin' the drawin's. Gonna look for their stuff, right?"

"That about covers it," Michael agreed. "Whenever you're ready."

During the day, Michael and Brath made several trips into town with the mule, bringing back a very large cache of military equipment between trips hauling bodies away. None of the townsfolk wanted it, and they appreciated the help repairing the damage, and listened to Michael when he displayed a good working knowledge of architecture and organization. Brath joined in, once she convinced everyone she was more than able to work, despite her now-visible pregnancy. Mrs Burgess surprised everyone by supplying the materials necessary, and covered the costs of those worst affected. She told them it was partly her fault; no one believed her, but accepted the help. The general store was mostly finished by sundown.

While that was going on, Mal and the rest of _Serenity_'s crew took care of the house and grounds. Jayne surprised everyone by repairing the stone walls; nobody had known he could. Mara, Clarissa, River and Inara kept water and food available, in-between clearing the yard, taking care of the garden and cleaning the house's interior. The windows were the real problem, until Michael and Brath returned with their last load of gear, bringing materials needed to finish the job. Gideon surprised everyone by showing a knack for carpentry, while Jim revealed he had several of the skills necessary to run any kind of homestead. Zoe was firmly told to stay inside and help, something she didn't like at all, but understood. It was hard to get around.

As they sat down to supper, everyone exchanged information. Mal looked around the table and asked, "How long we got left?"

Michael swallowed and replied, "Mostly trim and fixtures on the store. The houses weren't that bad."

"Walls're done," Jayne said. "Just need ta let 'em set."

"House's back in order," Zoe added. "Nobody's lettin' me do much."

"Ain't gonna change," Mal said. "Gonna take care o' yerself, _dong ma_?" Washburne nodded with a sigh.

Wainwright and Marris nodded as Michael said, "House outside's done, looks like. Looks as though the big job was cleaning up the mess."

"How much equipment did we collect?" Simon asked. "I didn't think a platoon needed what they brought."

"Not a standard platoon, and they had to have everything for emergencies," Michael replied. "What we can't use will go for materials for the fabricator, once I get it finished."

"Can't sell it?" Jayne asked.

"Could, but it's stolen military, which is a whole load of trouble we don't need," Brath replied. "I checked the numbers on Cortex. That stirred up some trouble, and I think the Alliance might send a cruiser to check what happened."

"Ain't mentionin' us, I hope," Mal replied.

"I checked with the townsfolk, and they're going to let Carlson's boys take the heat. If I didn't know what really happened, it would look to me as though they had an argument that blew up into a fight," Whitmer said. "Carlson's the only survivor, so that means it's his word against everyone else's." Michael smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be in his place. It never looks good."

"All that leaves is final touches and cleaning-up," Gideon said. "We should be good to leave tomorrow."

"Wanna thank y'all," Petaline said as supper was brought in. Mara, Clarissa and Inara helped, as they had for the past few days. "Been a real godsend."

"Ain't a thing," Jayne replied. "Y'all was good ta us last time, an' owed Nandi. Shouldn'a happened like it did, an' what they was doin' ta Jonah's never gonna be right."

"Still 'preciate it. Y'all need food? Can spare some."

Mal looked at Clarissa. "We're good," DuValle replied. "Still ain't used what Raye sent with us."

"Should be a'right," Mal said. "Seein' as ya might need 'em, whatever ya can use from our plunder ya can have. Never hurts ta have iron on hand."

"We'll look tomorrow," Lucy said. "No hurry."

Mal looked across the table. "Been awful quiet, Simon."

"I'm thinking of what the house needs in medical supplies," Tam answered. "We have enough to spare, at least in the every-day items."

Mal nodded. "As ya see, doc."

"So, we're about ready," Gideon said. When Mal nodded, he said, "Then I'll stay here and ride back with the Alliance force. My ident's still valid, and I can find you and report what I learn. We need information, and this will get us what we need, Mal." When Jayne began to cloud up, he added, "I'll tell them only what they _need_ to know, not what they _want_ to know. That's up to me, not them. As you might have guessed, I've been conditioned to resist interrogation, and they'd need a reason. It can't be done only because someone wants to know something."

"Still hard ta b'lieve yer on our side, even after 'most a year," Cobb grumbled. "Jus' be real careful, 'cause it ain't jus' the Alliance wantin' our _pi gu_. Ain't no way ta be sure Parliament won' wanna have a long, hard talk with ya, neither."

Marris smiled very slightly. "I can still vanish when I have to. They don't know how, when or where to look; that was part of the system. It prevented abuses by individual members. I know your opinion of what I did earlier, and I still agree. I'll stay well clear of any potential problems or traps, but I still have to look in certain places to get the information we really need. There's no other way."

Mal nodded. "Happens it's true. Ain't a place I'd put a man, hated him or not. Good luck." Gideon nodded, stood, bowed and left.

"Is that wise?"

Michael chuckled. "Probably not, but he's right, Simon. He can get the real word, instead of rumours or gossip. We need it to sort through the noise and learn the truth."

"Still gettin' over Jayne," Kaylee said after a few minutes. "Turnin' inta, dunno, kinda like a gentleman."

"Take that back," Cobb replied with a smile.

Kaylee stood, walked around the table and kissed his cheek. "Next time mean it, Jayne."

"A'right. Gonna finish, should git some sleep. See y'all in the mornin'." Jayne stood and held out a hand to River, who took it. They walked up stairs, smiling at each other.

"Good. Didn't want them turned against each other permanently," Michael said. "Yes, I know, I did it, and I steered it back. Too much practice at it."

"Ain't sure it's fun ta do, an' don' wanna see again," Reynolds answered. "Got enough trouble on my boat. Don' need ta make more, even when it fixes things, _dong ma_?" Michael nodded. "A'right. Ever'thin' 'bout done? Bodies cain't be found?"

"They can't search everywhere. There's an arroyo too far away for easy investigation, and explosives can move a surprising amount of rock. They're buried too deep. I'll inform the townsfolk to add the winners of the mutiny took the losers and spaced them all. There's not enough evidence to contradict that story."

Mal looked at Whitmer for a long moment. "Done this more'n once, can see that. Never been found?" Michael shook his head. "Thought so. Like Jayne said, get some shut-eye. G'night." He took Inara's hand and left the room, followed by the others.

Soon, Michael and Mara were alone after Lucy left a pot of coffee. Whitmer sat there, elbows on the table, his hands folded and his chin resting on them as he stared hard at the far wall. After a few minutes, he glanced upstairs, just as Brath walked down. "Sit down."

She did, and said, "I know you're mad at me for Carlson, Snake, but I had my reasons. He's not a bad guy, but he followed his orders, and that can't slide."

"Understood. What I want to know is what's gotten into you. Why'd you let it out so suddenly? You've always had yourself under control."

"You're right, and I still am, but being pregnant makes it harder. If I hadn't purged it with blood, you'd have a bigger problem," the dragon replied. "I haven't changed as much as you let others believe. I'm surprised you keep trying. You're as bad as I am, if not worse. I thought you didn't care what others thought."

"It's different here. They know, but I don't want them to see it. Reading isn't the same, and it's always worse, especially if they don't believe it completely."

Brath looked upstairs, then at Mara, who shrugged. "They don't?"

"Who ever did? They saw it back home, but they haven't here. Mal still thinks I didn't actually break anyone. I can see it in his mind. If I ever do, that could turn him against us, and we can't afford that. Not unless we have no other choice. Mal's still an honourable man, in spite of his outward behaviour. I'd prefer him on our side."

Mara looked at them, her face unreadable. "Should I be hearing this?"

"You should. You're a Blackstar, now. We don't keep many secrets. We can't afford to. As I told the others earlier, we're a family first, a military organisation second. That's never changed, even from the days of the Ghostriders or Task Force 88. As much as I might disparage him, the Fox had the right thought behind his actions, and I agreed. I can't go back on that, now or ever. I won't be a hypocrite, or I'll destroy what I've done as surely as thought I'd fired the shots and set the charges," Michael said candidly. "They depend on me, even though they can take care of themselves." He gave a twisted smile. "Every family needs its father figure."

Mara reached out and took his hand. "Yes, we do, and yes, it's all true. You can say you're not happy with it, but that's a lie. You're not happy unless you're taking care of someone. It's how you were raised, isn't it?"

"She's good," Brath said as Michael shifted into Wolf form. "She'd be a good addition to Team Jaguar. Trieva could use the help."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still have to deal with whatever Longshore's going to throw at us, and perhaps Blue Sun." Whitmer stood, walked out onto the veranda with his coffee and lit up as they followed him. He looked up at the stars and finally recognized his position in the galaxy. "Well, now I know where we are. Starbase 9 should be near that small nebula," he said, pointing to the south-western horizon. "And I located Earth on the trip to Persephone." He sighed. "I have to wonder how they're doing, Brath. Peace has broken out again, but how long will it last?"

"Are you talking about the Federation, or the Republic? And which 'verse?" She took his free hand and sighed. "Can't you for once just worry about the mess we're in, instead of what you can't help? You kept telling everyone the 'verse doesn't care what we want, it'll just go on as it pleases. You can't change that."

Michael took a puff and scowled. "I know. Too much time spent with Nick, the eternal optimist. I've done and planned for about all I can, but I can't help worrying. Well, as the line goes, _'Hope for the best, plan for the worst.'_ I'll just have to let the rest take care of itself."

"Bed time?" Mara asked. Michael nodded. "Then you get the middle. That way, I can get to the floor without being noticed."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You're both going to be the death of me yet."

"Not for lack of trying."

The next day, everyone was up early, intending to finish what work remained and get back into the black. Breakfast was consequently rushed.

Mal, Jayne, Simon, Jim, Michael and Gideon took the mule into town, while Zoe, Mara, Kaylee, Clarissa, Inara and Brath stayed behind to finish at the house. When they arrived, the men quickly joined in the remaining construction. The half-destroyed storage warehouse was left to the transport company that owned it; Mal was informed they'd arrive some time in the next two weeks. He gave it no more thought.

Back at the house, Clarissa and River replaced window panes, while Zoe and Brath helped with the general running of the place. A few customers arrived and were seen to, and they tipped somewhat lavishly, as though to help make up for the trouble everyone had been through.

Everyone gathered at _Serenity_'s ramp when the work was finished, except for the girls and boys, and Petaline said, "Thanks, y'all. Couldn'a done it without ya."

Mal nodded as Michael replied, "Ain't a thing. Kinda' our fault. You gonna be okay?"

"Should. If like ya said, they's gonna be thinkin' this over a while, an' y'all's gonna be startin' trouble someplace else. Oughta forget about us, _dong ma_?" Petaline said. "Ya feel a need, come back an' visit. Maybe can't thank ya what _we_ call properly," she smiled evilly, "But don' let it worry ya none."

Mal watched as Petaline walked up to Michael, hugged him and whispered into his ear. He was surprised to see Whitmer straighten and look at her soberly. "If I can, I will, but don't look for me," Michael replied. "I never know."

"Good enough." Petaline smiled at everyone, then walked back to the house.

"What she say?" Jayne asked.

"Wasn't said, was asked," Whitmer replied.

"And?" Kaylee prompted.

"It's between us. That's all you need to know."

"Spoilsport," Clarissa replied with a gleam in her eye. _Could see it in her eyes, Snake_.

_Then leave it there, Khashi_. "I guess we're ready. Mal?"

"Got nothin' keepin' us. All aboard." As everyone else embarked and made their way to stations or bunks, Reynolds glanced at Michael. "She ask what I'm thinkin'? Wants your kid?"

"Shouldn't have had to ask, Mal. Don't ask why; I still don't know what they see." Whitmer shrugged. "I may never know, or even guess right. Too many reasons, and who understands women to begin with?"

Mal chuckled as Zoe slapped the back of Michael's head as she passed. "Watch that, or you'll find out," Washburne said as she continued inside.

"Guess that answers ya."

"Right. Lift-off in five minutes, or whenever Kaylee's ready." Mal nodded and they boarded _Serenity_, separating at the catwalk as Reynolds entered the kitchen for some coffee. Michael arrived to find Mara and River in the co-pilot and Operations seats. "Still don't want this seat?" River shook her head. "But he left a couple months ago."

"Doesn't matter," Cobb replied. "Still doesn't feel right. I can still feel him there, and I can't ignore it like you can."

"Same here," Mara said.

Michael sighed and took the position. "All right, but you can't use that as an excuse forever."

"Once it's gone, I will."

Fair enough." Michael hit the intercom. "Kaylee, you got us warmed-up, or just you an' Simon?"

_"Wouldn' be here, was just me an' Simon,"_ Tam answered with a smile in her voice. _"Girl's just comin' on line, Michael. Ready in five."_

"All right. Starting our check-list now. Warning in three." Michael didn't say a word after that; all three had worked together long enough to know what was done with only a glance, by listening to the switches as they were activated or watching the holographic displays. A final glance and a single nod between them concluded their preparations, as the _Ready_ light from the engine room blinked on.

"Didn' see it, wouldn'a believed it," Mal said as he walked forward from the door to stop between the consoles. "You an' yours do that all the time?"

"Sure do," Michael replied. "Most don't notice it, as it's how well the crews work together, in and out of Starfleet. Most civilian crews are former Starfleet officers, or trained on similar systems or circumstances. Must be unnerving," he finished with a smile.

"Sure is. We ready?"

"Soon as you say the word, Mal, we're gone."

"Then let's git. Need ta see what's goin' on, _dan nang_. Need some word," Reynolds said, reaching for the intercom. _"A'right, y'all, hang on. We's headin' out. Next stop, Space Bazaar Sky Plex. Might have some word waitin'."_

Michael let River take _Serenity_ out of atmo, relaxing as he smoked, while Mara watched the engine monitors. He took a pair of headphones from his pocket, plugged them in and turned on some music without taking his eyes from the view forward. "And here we go again," he murmured softly.

Two weeks later, _Serenity_ approached the Sky Plex, her new sensors noting and recording who was there or approaching for the next day or two. Mal watched the displays with some remaining disbelief, then glanced forward. "Looks like business as usual," he said to his copilot.

"Feels it, Mal," Brath replied. "If there's anyone after you, they're good at hiding it. Like we keep saying, can't hide from a Reader. There aren't enough folk as knows how. They never had to."

Reynolds nodded. "Like havin' the advantage, gotta say. Makes life less interestin', _dong ma_?"

The dragon smiled. "It does, but we never worried about it. Always had back-up, and firepower." She resumed looking forward. "Like to think this 'verse could be a second home, but ain't sure we'd do any good. Everyone's used to how things work now. Changing a government isn't something you do on a whim, or in a short time, and that's _peacefully_. Nobody likes someone coming in and saying, _'Guess what? You're following _our_ rules now.'_ I doubt the former Independents would, even if it worked in their favor. Bet they'd be gun-shy. Never mind the Alliance would prob'ly fight to the death." She shook her head sadly. "We'd be doing what they did, and nobody'd like it."

Mal found himself nodding. "Could be they deserve it, but ya ain't wrong. There's them as could say sommat like y'all wasn't no better." He paused, then chuckled ruefully. "Never thought I'd hear myself sayin' the like, neither."

"We sometimes surprise ourselves that way. There's no 'one size fits all' government, at least that we ever saw. Not sure there is one, _dong ma_? Too many people, too many ways of living, too many points of view, and that's not counting how religions make it spin. Anyone who thinks he can figure out human behavior like solving a math problem is fooling himself. Too many variables, and most folk ain't logical all the time. Then there's the ones that don't want to be bothered by anyone, even with advice. Know-it-alls who really don't."

Reynolds nodded again. "Damn straight y'all know folk. Guess livin' near ta forever does that."

Brath chuckled evilly. "Close, but even with loads of experience we still miss a few things. Have to tell you about it, but that'll have to wait for the next run." She looked at him inquiringly. "Pick up jobs here?"

"Can, but ain't in a while. Have ta look an' see."

"All right. If you've got it, I'll tell the others."

"Got it." Mal watched her leave in the reflection from a screen. "Thought I'd seen ever'thin', includin' crazy women."

The crew – except for Jim, Clarissa, Mara and Zoe – wandered through the sky-plex, calm but watchful. Mal was sure they'd be found and hounded by the carney they'd "exposed" the last time, but Michael said, "Forget him. After the scare, folk would see that 'alien' wasn't, and they'd toss him off. Whether onto a ship or not, I don't really care."

"Yer a vicious man," Jayne commented with a smile. "Still cain't figger why ya turned out so good."

"Neither can I. When I do, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. _Ow!_" Michael looked at Brath accusingly.

"Watch that, you. Some things aren't funny," Brath replied crossly. "It's not a joke, and my child isn't going to have a father who thinks he's a jerk. Got it?"

"Techy when they's expectin' ain't they?" Janye asked, just before River elbowed him. "See?"

Mal looked at Inara, and said, "Keepin' it zipped. Ain't stupid."

Serra smiled gently. "There's hope for you yet." She stopped and stiffened, then ducked behind everyone.

"What?" Mal looked around, trying to see who or what had distressed his wife. "What's goin' on?"

River said, "Eleven o'clock, Mal. The man in green. He feels like Gideon did, but colder."

Everyone looked as the man and three others approached. Their eyes looked empty and cold. "Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Mebbe, dependin' who's askin'."

"My name is John, and I've come for Inara Serra."

"Why?" Michael replied.

"Companion's Guild business, which is none of yours," the man replied haughtily.

"Well, ain't no Inara Serra here," Mal replied. "Left my boat on Boros, month or two back. If'n she's still there, don' know. Ain't my lookout."

"I don't believe you." The man's brown eyes glittered. "I'm going to inspect your ship, 'Captain' Reynolds, and you'll let me, if you want to keep your license."

Mal began to cloud up until Michael responded, his cultured accent coming out in full. "I think not. The Guild has no jurisdiction off Sihnon. Certainly not outside its Houses, none over privately-owned ships, and no authority whatsoever in the eyes of the Alliance." He glared down at "John", his eyes going opaque. "And as a representative of Minister Harrow, I assure you I know these facts are correct." He looked at the four, his face and voice calm, but stony. "You will go back to your ship and inform your superiors they should expect a formal complaint forthwith."

The men backed away. Their leader stammered silently, his eyes round with surprise. No one had ever spoken to him that way. "We will see about that."

"You don't want that," Simon replied as he stepped forward. "Alliance law looks very dimly on coerced enforcement of Guild rules, even if they applied here, which they don't. Inara Serra is not aboard _Serenity_."

"You're one to talk about rules, Simon Tam."

Simon looked at him with a thin smile. "I did what I had to do. Can you say the same, and still hold the moral high ground?" When "John" didn't reply, he nodded and said, "I didn't think so. Inara Serra left _Serenity_ on Boros. Why don't you go there and leave honest citizens alone? Harrassing us isn't your job."

"John" looked at everyone balefully. "This isn't over," he muttered over his shoulder as he turned and stalked away.

When he was out of sight, Inara said, "We have to go, or I do. At least back to _Serenity_. They're here to take me back, willing or unwilling."

"That's not happening," Michael growled. "Brath and I will take Inara back, and make sure she gets there."

"A'right. Y'all go, an' make it snappy." Mal watched as Whitmer and Draco escorted Inara in a round-about path back to _Serenity_. "River, ya int'rested in backin' 'em up? Might be they got friends somewhere." Cobb nodded after looking up at her husband; Mal didn't think it was for permission. Jayne growled gently, "Ain't happenin'. Git her back home, darlin'." River smiled briefly, then slipped away and vanished among the passers-by. _"Juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jean jan_, Mal."

"That ain't a lie. Tired o' folk gettin' in our way, _dan nang_. Ain't puttin' up with no more."

"Do you think they'll be waiting, or follow us?" Simon asked.

"Mebbe," Jayne replied. "Cain't figger they'd just let go, neither."

"Likely follow. Startin' a fight here ain't smart. Guild can't afford the bad rep," Mal said after a moment's thought. "Question's when an' where they hit us." He looked in the direction Michael, Brath and Inara had gone. "Let's go. There's work needs doin'." He turned abruptly and walked away. After a moment the others followed.

Zoe sat in the co-pilot's seat, listening to the sounds made by the service technicians as they refueled and inspected _Serenity_. The scrabbling noises on the hull were comforting; just people going about their business, making a living. She sat up and flipped a switch then the _incoming call_ message appeared above the controls. "This is _Serenity_. What can we do for y'all?"

_"It's Michael. We ran into the Guild, and they're here for Inara. We're on our way back with her while Mal finds something,"_ Whitmer replied. _"Have Jim and Clarissa get ready to repel boarders, Zoe. They backed off, but I don't think they'll give up. Their kind never do."_

Zoe nodded to herself. "Brath with ya?"

_"Affirmative. Be there in about a minute. Whitmer out."_

Washburne shook herself. Nobody could miss how Michael changed when trouble was close. She exited the Bridge and found Wainwright and DuValle in the dining area. "Michael's bringin' Inara back. Guild's on the 'plex, an' he thinks they'll try somethin'. Get ready, just in case," she said crisply. _About the same as Michael_, she thought.

Jim nodded. "Didn' think would be this soon," he said as he and Clarissa stood up. "Guess ain't gettin' a break for a while." The two walked aft and downstairs. Zoe turned and went to her bunk, putting on her gunbelt at the last notch. _Won't be able to wear it much longer_, she thought as she picked up her carbine and shotgun. When she arrived on the cargo deck, Jim and Clarissa were waiting near the hatchway. "A'right. Y'all take a side, an' just watch. Soon as Michael gets Inara inside, we oughta be ready ta go, so start warmin' our girl up, _dong ma_?"

"No worries, Zoe," Clarissa replied. "They want her, gonna have ta get us all. Ain't happenin'."

Michael scanned the crowd for anything out of place, both visually and mentally. All he found was the usual. "What're they most likely to do?" he asked quietly.

Inara thought briefly as they walked. "I don't know. It won't be in public. Mal's right, they can't afford the damage to their reputation."

"That's not much help," Brath replied.

"So we stay out of places we can be trapped," Michael said as they returned to the docking area. "I wish Keith was here. He's bad news."

"Who?"

"Keith Dawson. He's from another 'verse, and he's been re-worked. Cyberware. Stronger, quicker and has blades installed. He's very dangerous in a brawl, and there's more. The problem with that is do we want _Shadowrun_ here?"

Inara looked at him as they continued. "What are you talking about?"

"We'll tell you when we're aboard," Brath answered. "Too much to tell."

Reynolds rolled her eyes. "You keep saying that."

"I wouldn't, if it wasn't true," Whitmer replied.

Inara nodded as she glanced back. "I can't imagine living as long as the books hint, Michael. How do you stand it?"

"Take it one day at a time, and stay busy so I don't think about it. Of course, I've grown used to the idea, but still, contemplating only a hundred years will shake you. The only bright spot, if that applies, is when something new or different comes along to make it worth the boredom." Whitmer smiled briefly. "That and remembering the people I've met. Some were scum, but most were kind, good and decent folk. Wouldn't trade meeting them for anything."

"Does that include us?"

"Of course," Brath replied as they turned into the docking area to see _Serenity_ waiting. "Of the lot, you're up in the top ten percent."

Michael glanced back and caught sight of River. He smiled when he looked forward. "Thanks, Mal." _Any problems, Albatross?_ He felt her smile. _Not yet, Uncle Mike. Clear_. Brath and Inara looked at him curiously. "River's on our six. I'm surprised you didn't expect it."

"Did you?" Reynolds asked skeptically. Whitmer shook his head. "You took it for granted?"

"A little. When someone does what I know they'll do, I barely notice. When it's unexpected I take notice, and then wonder what else is happening." Inara looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

The man watched as the trio walked into the docking area, his eyes bright and unreadable. He nodded, then murmured into his comms, "They're returning to that piece of _go se_, just as you thought. What next?"

The voice that replied didn't belong to "John". It sounded an awful lot like Michael. _"That's all for now. I'd say they're looking for employment. Wait until they leave and follow. This time, don't get within a day of them. Let them think they're free. You know how this works."_ The channel clicked off, and the observer watched until they were aboard, then walked to the opposite end of the docks toward his own ship.

Mal and Simon looked at the listings as Janye and Kaylee talked to various people in an informal labor mart. Not only were there notices for cargoes, but ships and crews looking for each other. The men occasionally asked each other about an entry, and received a head-shake. The replies were either, "Too risky" or "Not worth the pay". One couldn't tell who was the captain if one didn't know.

Jayne and Kaylee joined them, shaking their heads in disgust. "Ain't nothin' goin', Mal," Mrs. Tam said. "What is ain't 'zac'ly healthy."

"Gathered that, Kaylee. All's leavin' here's goin' ta Central Planets." Mal's eyes narrowed as he wondered what some of the in-bound cargoes were that someone would take the risks. "Damn straight, ain't healthy."

"Not all the time," a familiar voice said from behind them. They turned to see Marris standing a meter away. "Good day, Mal."

"Not by half." When Gideon looked at him, Reynolds explained, "Guild's after Inara. Showed up here."

"Ah, yes. I should tell you they won't stop until they have her, Mal. It's a matter of face-saving."

Mal nodded, then asked, "What can do for ya?"

"I happen to be one of those needing to go to the Central Planets. Not only can I pay, but I know some routes not even the Alliance military patrols. For some reason, everyone believes they're far too dangerous to travel," Gideon replied with a little smile.

Jayne made a sound of anoyance. "Why ain't I surprised?"

"I'm sure Micheal has said everyone needs a few secrets. What do you say, Mal?"

Reynolds looked at the man for a long moment, then held out his hand. "Where, an' how soon?"

Michael looked up when the message came in: _"Wake up, y'all. Got a job. Get ready."_ He looked out to see everyone, as well as the extra. "Ah, this should be good," Whitmer said to himself as he grabbed the microphone. _"Ever'one's back, Jim. Let 'em aboard. Thinkin' we're leavin' soon."_

_"Gotcha, Michael."_ Whitmer began pre-flight checks as Clarissa reported, _"_Serenity'_s all warmed up, Michael. Bettin' Mal 'preciates it."_ she said in a wicked tone.

"Me-_ow_," Mara commented from the co-pilot's seat. "Is this what it's like aboard November One?"

"Not so much, and _we're_ considered downright flagrant by Starfleet. They have no idea," Michael replied. He chuckled. _"Ready, normal people?"_

"Stop that," Inara said as she walked onto the Bridge to see Mal. She blinked in surprise. "What does _he_ want?"

"Passage, looks like," Michael replied. "Doesn't have more than he left with." Mara appeared to concentrate, and Whitmer added, "Leave the man alone. There's no hurry. If you want to join my organisation, you'll have to learn to curb your impulses."

Inara looked between them. "I shouldn't be surprised. It's not _quite_ beastiality," she said with a smile.

Michael snorted. "Not to me. It's 'normal', whatever the bloody hell _that_ is."

"Speak for yourself. It's freaky to me," Mara replied, her eyes gleaming wickedly. "That's why it's so much fun."

"Let's not break Mal; I don't know if Simon can put him back together."

"As you wish, Inara." Michael reached for the intercom. "Ready when you are, Mal. Where to?"

_"Git us some room, first. Tell ya when I get there,"_ Reynolds replied.

"Hmm, sounds ominous," Mara said with a grin. "Sounds kinda _fun_, too."

"Yep, I'm a bad example."

Mrs Reynolds smiled, leaned over and kissed Michael's cheek. "And you're enjoying every second of it." Michael chuckled and said nothing. When Inara turned to leave, he saw a man step into the gallery to watch the ship. Their eyes met, and they nodded.

Mal arrived after undocking and said, "Set a dog-leg course ta Ariel. Gideon's goin' in, an' someone's comin' out. Ain't said who, yet. Man's a few shades paranoid, _dong ma_?"

"Happens he's got a reason, Mal," Michael said as he nodded forward. Mal looked at the man who stood in the gallery, then walked away to the docks.

"Guild?"

"No, I think one o' Schwarzchild's boys, or Julian's. Doesn't fit the Alliance mold, take my meanin'?"

Mal looked at him. "What, ya joinin' us again? Ain't gonna play society?"

"I only play that when I have to, or feel like it." Michael looked forward after glancing at Mara. All she did was shrug. "Wonder if they're gettin' impatient, or wondering why I ain't come after 'em yet." He smiled. "A man who ain't bothered me has no worries, Mal. He starts, that changes."

Reynolds found himself nodding. "Happens I'm the same. Lemme be, we get along." He paused, then added, "We's repeatin' ourselves."

"Goes away. Eventually."

"A'right. Get us on the way, then we see what Gideon's got ta share." Mal was about to leave, then stopped at the hatchway. "How's Inara?"

"Took ya long enough," Mara replied. "She's okay. Be better when this is done, _dan nang_. Go on, time ta do captainy and husbandly things, Mal. We got it." Mal looked at her with narrowed eyes, then left the bridge.

"He's gonna ask me ta r'mind ya o' yer place," Michael said as he applied maneuvering thrust.

"He's gonna think it's punishment. Been wrong plenty o' times afore," Mara replied. She looked when an indicator flashed, and the holograph displayed a ship following them. "Well, hello there. We know this guy?"

Michael looked, then zoomed in. "He was watching when we left. He doesn't feel like Alliance, so I'm guessing he's Rufus' or Reggie's man. No hurry to find out," Michael replied as he calculated their course and burns. "Let's see how brave _and_ skilled he is, shall we?"

Mara checked the course and grinned viciously. "Five says he makes it."

"You wish. I'm thinking he'll give up when we pass Trowbridge; definitely when we pass DuQuesne. Maybe scare him off, maybe he can't keep up. Either way, won't know where we're goin', and plenty o' room to change. Ready?" Michael asked as he set up for the first burn.

"You know the answer to that."

Three days passed, and Mal walked onto the Bridge to see Michael apply a descent burn to a familiar moon. "What's goin' on? Ain't scheduled for a stop."

Michael smiled maliciously. "U-Day's tomorrow, an' was thinkin' ya might want a re-match, Mal. Browncoats are piss-pots, eh? Let's shove those words down that _hundan_'s throat. Could use the release, I'm thinkin'."

"Funny, you lookin' for a fight, Michael," Mal noted. The past few days had been tense, until their shadow vanished part-way through the second day. "Happens could use a drink, an' didn' like how the fight ended." He smiled slightly. "Lessee, think the words _'Make it so' _belongs here."

Michael and River chuckled evilly. "You got it Mal. Happens ain't been in a real knock-down-drag-out in seems like ages. Get it out of our systems, _dan nang_."

"Why cain't we go?" Jayne asked.

"Said wasn' your war, r'member?" Mal replied. "Zoe's stayin' for reasons should be obvious. Simon, Kaylee an' River don' need ta get mixed up in this. Happens Michael's right, wanna shove that ruttin' clown's words back down. None o' y'all gotta stake in this, but ain't goin' in alone."

"Another reason is Mal can check with his contacts, see what's up," Michael added as he shrugged into his duster. "First priority's info, then we can break things."

"Business before pleasure," Brath said. "Beat them down, no killing. Not worth it." Everyone looked at her, which prompted her to add, "It's out of my system. Dragons are like wolves: you mess with our family, you get _hurt_. That's why Michael tends to disappear after bad missions." She glanced at Whitmer, who looked away. "The last one was bad. We lost some friends, just after we got to know them."

"But you're gonna let 'em live, right?" Kaylee asked.

"I won't kill them, but I can't promise won't tear them up. Once it starts, can't shut it down easy."

River stepped forward. "I'm coming. You'll need the back-up, Mal. Something's not right."

Reynolds looked at her serious expression, then nodded. "Never say nothin' for no reason, can see that. A'right. Stay outta sight. Think ya got that one down," he finished with a thin smile. "Mara, stay on the bridge. Maybe we'll have ta leave quick, like last time. Might need ta put another crater in this here moon, _dong ma_?"

"No problem, Mal. Just you don't go flying through the front window. Never looks good for a captain." Michael tried and failed to smother a laugh in his hand. "See? Just ask him."

Mal rolled his eyes, then grinned. "Ya got it, darlin'. Don' wreck my boat gettin' us outta a fix." He turned to Whitmer, Cobb and Draco. "Let's go. Need a drink afore any fightin'."

The trio sat at table, quietly drinking as Mal talked to the waitress/dancer. Her initial surprise changed to a genuine smile as they talked. Michael found himself wondering how they'd met, and agreed to work together until Brath and River kicked him under the table. "Knock it off, you two. I'm male, and that won't change. Get over it."

Brath smiled evilly as she waved over the other waitress and placed an order for more _ouzo_. "Good thing you are, and can do what you do, or I'd have to replace you," she sneered gently. Her eyes narrowed as the bat-wing doors flapped open, and a loud voice shouted, "Drink! Gotta toast ta make!"

"Ah, Mal's best friend," River said, her eyes glittering. "He's a loser. Never took up arms, except to impress the other yokels, or shoot down Browncoats he has outnumbered," she finished scathingly. "What a waste of skin."

Mal returned to the table without being seen by the rabble that strutted in behind the mouth, and said, "Yep, real hero, that one. Got a line on other work, Niska an' such. Have ta wait a little, though. Guess we're gonna get that fight ya wanted, Michael."

Whitmer lounged in his chair and grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Gonna enjoy m'self, Mal. Never did like bullies, like I said." He stood up and sauntered toward the bar. "Gettin' a re-fill. Be right back."

Mal watched, then turned to River, who said, "He's doing it. Won't need back-up." Reynolds sat down to watch and sipped his drink.

"I said a toast! Been seven years since the Alliance put those piss-pot Browncoats in their place, and I say good riddance. Unification!" The speaker looked as mangy as he had before as he glanced around, looking for anyone who didn't join in, and his eyes settled on Michael. He walked up close, putting his face right by Michael's. "I said a toast. Whatcha got against that?" He noticed how Michael was dressed, and sneered, "What, ya don' like celebratin, Fed?"

"Got no problem celebratin', 'ceptin' the company. Ain't here for you, _friend_," Michael replied as Mal finished his drink.

"Lookee here! Got a Fed won't drink with us honest folk! That's insultin'!" the man slurred. From the smell of liquor, he'd been celebrating before he arrived, and it was obvious he was looking for a fight. Michael laughed at the words _honest folk_, earning an angry glare.

"Yeah? Honest folk don' celebrate U-Day 'less they took up arms. Don' see any unit patch on ya, an' got no scars ya prob'ly ain't put on yerself." Michael looked the man in the eyes and snarled, "Go scare some children and women-folk. Ain't got time for loud-mouths an' blow-hards. The Independents was wrong, but they fought and took their beatin' like men, 'stead o' whiny little momma's-boys that runs when it gets rough."

The bar went silent as everyone watched the two standing face to face. "Take that back," the man said as his friends stood up and moved to stand in a circle around them.

"What's wrong, _hero_?" Michael asked softly. "Can't do anything without back-up? One riot to take down one Fed, that it?"

The man took out a knife and held it near Michael's face. "Said take that back. Ya don', gonna cut ya _good._"

Michael laughed in his face as he stepped back and drew his own knife. "Bring it on, ya think ya can take a veteran o' Serenity Valley, blow-hard."

"Piss-pot. Ya ain't nothin'." He lunged, leading with the knife. Michael stepped to one side and his fist connected with the man's face as he stumbled past. He turned and parried the knife that came at him from the left as the drunkard staggered into the table. Mal and Brath stood up quickly as he yelled, _"You!"_

Mal blocked the punch and returned the favor, then slammed into the man's other friend as he ran in. Brath grabbed a chair and threw it into the next attacker's gut, and waded into him, kneeing him in the groin. A shot rang out, and they looked to see River flipping the gun's owner over into the jukebox, then spin around to chop a broken bottle from the wiry Chinese's hand before breaking his nose.

The fight made everyone else seek cover. The barkeeper ducked as the loud-mouth slammed against the bar, shook his head and ran back in, grabbing Whitmer from behind in a bear hug. Michael's head slammed into his face, and he let go, falling to one side as another of his friends swung a pool cue, which Michael ducked under, catching it across his back as it broke. He kicked, simultaneously sheathing the knife, and then clothes-lined the man who rushed at River with a chair.

The barkeeper popped back up with a shotgun and shouted, _"Take it outside!"_ Michael complied by throwing his assailant out the window and diving after him. Brath took advantage of a brief show of chivalry to drag her opponent out through the doors. Mal charged the pair that followed, plowing into them and driving them through after her. River drove an elbow into another's gut and kneed his face when he doubled over, then tossed him after Michael. She ducked as the last one missed her and joined his companions.

It wasn't quite the "Maidenhead Massacre", but after a vicious brawl, _Serenity_'s crew stood over the others, panting and checking various bruises, scrapes and cuts. Michael kicked the one who wouldn't stay down in the stomach, then walked over to the loud-mouth, grabbed him by one ear and snarled, "Had enough, or we gotta get _mean_?" The man drew his gun, and Michael grabbed it away. "Guess not." He threw it over the cliff after punching him unconscious.

Mal walked over, shaking his hand and grimacing. "Well, didn' exactly want a fight, but felt good ta paste that _tian sheng de ye dui rou_ some. Y'all?"

River watched as the bar's patrons left the windows, where they'd been watching, and checked the long scrape on her leg. "Felt good, Mal." She stopped and looked at Michael. "I didn't cripple anyone, just like I wanted."

"Good," Brath said as she tied her hair back up. "Get anything, Mal?"

"Yeah. Niska's got a bounty on us, which ain't surprisin'. No takers, though. Ain't sure it's 'cause o' him, or us."

Michael chuckled as he wiped blood from the cut on his forehead. "After today, prob'ly be us." He took out a comm-link and said, "Come an' get us, Mara. Fight's over."

_"Right away. Be there in two."_

"Ya _dai dai liumang_! Why'd ya throw my gun?"

"His head must be harder than I tought." Michael walked over and put his foot in the center of the man's chest. "Ya don't want it gone, don't draw. Simple. Ya want it, gotta work for it, _dong ma_? Prob'ly the most honest work ya gonna do." He stopped and stood up, hands up as a shotgun was pumped. He looked to see the last of the loud-mouth's friends standing by the door, covering them. "Might wanna think this over. Gonna hit your boss."

"Don' matter, Browncoat. Yer goin' down, an' ain't gonna rise again," the man replied, glancing at Mal.

A familiar roar announced _Serenity_ arrival, and Mal smiled. "Guess again."

"That piece o' _go se_ can't put a crater," the loud-mouth said as he stood up. "Freighter's unarmed." His mouth dropped open as the fifty spun up and fired one shot, killing the shot-gunner instantly. "_Ai ya_."

"Happens y'all's kinda behind the times," Mal said as the ramp opened, revealing Wainwright, Jayne and Simon, who aimed various pieces of mean-looking ironmongery. "Y'all get to live, an' mebbe learn. Ain't a thing, either way. Be seein' ya," he said before following Brath, River and Michael aboard. He closed the ramp, reached the intercom and said, "Let's get the _di yu_ outta here, Mara."

_"You got it, Mal,"_ she replied as _Serenity_ rose, heading for the black.

Reynolds sat on a container as the guns were put away, and Simon began checking everyone's injuries. "I assume you learned what you were looking for," Gideon's voice said from a few feet away.

"Happens we did. Niska put a bounty on us. Guessin' he ain't happy from last time was there."

Marris nodded. "When you're ready, I'll tell you where and who, Mal. You might not like it." He glanced at Simon as he checked River, then added, "I'm positive they won't."

Mal looked at him for a few moments. "Gotta feelin' we's goin' near to Osiris." Marris shrugged. "Fair enough. Gimme an hour. Gotta change my shirt."

"Fair enough. There's no hurry."

Everyone gathered in the dining area to find Whitmer and Marris leaning over the holo-plotter, which had a familiar structure above it. "You can't be serious," Simon protested. "They'll recognize us."

"You won't be going, Simon," Gideon replied. "Michael, Brath and I will."

"Why's that?" Jayne asked.

Michael smiled thinly. "Anyone who can afford it goes to the Core for treatment. Y'all know the best facilities and treatments are there." He sobered. "We'll be meeting Gideon's contact there, after using Brath's examination as cover."

"Won't they notice anything unusual? Brath _is_ a dragon."

Brath smiled. "All they can do is compare my medical data, and we have that. The only thing we have to worry about is if they decide to search for my records, but we don't think so. If you have money, they'll over-look just about anything." Simon's face went pale, but he nodded. "We're not insulting you, Simon. The system was that way long before you were born."

"I wish that wasn't true, but I can't change that," Tam replied softly.

"Ya sayin' docs look t'other way?" Mal asked.

"Like the old saying goes, _'Money talks, _gou pi_ walks'_," Brath replied. "Celebrities used to routinely go into hospitals for check-ups, and their doctors seldom mentioned their problems. The only time they went into rehab was when their careers were at stake."

Simon nodded. "That hasn't changed," he grumbled.

"Ain't ya worried someone's gonna spot ya?" Jayne asked. "One o' them blue-hands got away. Could be he might be there."

"That's a possibility, but a very slim one," Marris replied. "Blue Sun doesn't send its operatives out unless they have good reason. No one's seen Michael or Brath anywhere but Persephone, and why would they?"

"We still can't ignore it," Inara commented.

"We won't, but we have no reason to worry, unless there's a bounty on us, and I doubt that," Michael replied. "Those after us won't want anyone else to know."

"Ain't goin' in unarmed," Mal said. "Could get ugly, things go wrong."

"We won't be carrying, but we're never unarmed," Brath replied. Reynolds flashed-back to the brawl, and nodded.

"Who we meetin', an' where? Said was meetin' a contact. Who's the real cargo?"

Marris looked at Simon and River, then replied, "You had a clue earlier, from what Captain Harken told me. Gabriel Tam. Things have grown uncomfortable for him since Miranda. He had nothing to do with the circumstances, but you are his children."

"What's happened?"

"Nothing obvious, but since your parents divorced, there's been an on-going smear campaign against him," Gideon told him. "Rumours, mostly, but lately it's escalated into vandalism and threats. He's worried it may come to violence, and I doubt he can defend himself against that. He's a doctor."

Simon's face was a study in conflicting emotions, with anger and curiosity fighting for the lead. "Mother left him? Why?"

Gideon slid a record through the hologram. "You'll find it all there. I'm certain you'd prefer to view it privately, until you're ready to let everyone else know."

Tam picked it up gingerly, as though it might bite him. "Thank you."

"Why'd they divorce?" Michael asked.

"I'd let Simon explain that," Gideon replied gently. Michael nodded after studying Simon's face as he and River walked away.

"Man like that cain't just up an' walk away," Jayne said. "Doctor's got it easy. Never make it on the Outer Worlds. Don't zac'ly pay good, _dong ma_?"

"I'll inform everyone when Simon lets me. We'll meet my contact on Ariel, then on to Osiris, once we have the information we need."

"Thinkin' they's watchin' him?" Mal asked. Marris nodded. "Gonna take some work, gettin' him out. Need intel."

"We'll be getting that on Ariel. The risk was too great to go further. If this is meant to draw you out, we'll have to be ready for anything short of a Cruiser. That can't be justified."

"Assumin' it's the Alliance, 'stead o' Blue Sun," Zoe observed. "They done the work, an' can't see Parliament goin' down alone."

Gideon smiled. "The other reason you held that valley for so long. No wonder you've lasted as long as you have." Zoe shrugged with a half-smile.

"Okay, what else we gonna need?"

"That'll have to wait for the meeting, Mal. We can't plan until we know what we're going into," Whitmer said. "You got away by sheer luck the last time. Can't trust to luck too much. Ain't no lady; she's a fickle little _tchen wah_."

"A'right, but make sure got ever'thin' covered 'fore we start," Reynolds answered. "Don' wanna sound cheap, but how's he payin'? Mighta locked-down all his accounts."

"I don't know the specifics, but he's been making transfers and purchases to put his funds beyond that," Marris replied. "He's not hurting, but it's not helping him. It's not easy, either, making that much money disappear. They may be watching him for everything that's been said. We can't know."

"Like ever' other time," Jayne said. "Ain't a surprise."

Kaylee sat there, watching the corridor, and finally asked, "What ya think Simon's thinkin', right now?"

"Don' wanna know, _mei-mei_," Michael answered. "Truth ain't always pretty."

Simon sat on the bed, looking at the record in his hand. He was torn between wanting to know and _not_ wanting to know what had happened. After a few half-hearted attempts to play it, he handed it to River. "I can't. I just can't, _mei-mei_."

River nodded and accepted the record. "I know. I'll do it," she said after giving him a comforting hug. She placed the record in the reader, and they watched as their father's image appeared.

_"Simon. River. I hope this finds you well,"_ their father began. _"Things have grown worse between your mother and I, and Miranda was the last straw. I think she blamed me for everything. She asked for a divorce, and I couldn't refuse. She left three months ago._

_ "Since then, I've been harrassed and shunned, mostly as a reaction to the wave about Miranda. It didn't take much for everyone to put the pieces together, and guess at your involvement. Up to now it was mostly whispering, but now it's accusations of treason, and I've been finding parts of the property vandalized. They're letting me know – or so it appears – they can hurt or kill me whenever they want to, and it's only a matter of time._

_ "I'm sending this mostly because I need your help. I've been converting what's left of our money into hard currency and goods, and shipping them elsewhere, and preparing to leave. The plans are a little vague, but I can trust my contact. If you can forgive my mistakes, please help me. If you can't, I can understand, and I'll get out on my own. I hope we can see each other again, so I can explain. If you'll let me."_

He paused, then said,_ "I'm sorry how this all turned out. Until we meet again."_ The record ended with his hopeful smile. They sat there, slightly shocked at how old he looked. It had only been five years.

River looked at Simon, who stared at the deck. "Are we going?"

"Yes, and we'll help however we can. Even after all the trouble we had, I can't believe any of this was his fault."

River retrieved the record, then stood up and took his hand. "Let's go tell the others. They need to know."

When they returned, Simon was surprised to see his own house on the plotter, with Mal, Jayne and Jim looking at it closely. Michael and Zoe were nowhere to be found. "You're going through with it?" he asked as Kaylee hugged him.

"Sure are," Mal confirmed. "Michael thinks they's more goin' on, an' he's gettin' his gear ready."

Gideon walked in and said, "I've informed my contact we'll be there in three days." When he saw Simon's face, he added, "I took the liberty of viewing that. There's more data, and we'll need access to it." Tam nodded and set the record on the table before heading forward.

"Where ya goin'?" Jayne asked.

"I'm going to ask Michael for a loan," Simon replied as he exited.

"He gonna ask for guns?" Cobb asked his wife. She nodded, and he said, "Ain't gonna be good, Mal. Simon did a'right afore, but dunno about this. Too close, _dong ma_?"

"He wants to know," Marris replied. "Michael and I had a discussion en route to Deadwood, and we believe it was more Mrs Tam's doing than anyone else. They wanted Simon, and she let them create River so she could keep him."

"Made a deal with the Devil," Mal said after a few moments' thought. "Problem is, devil don' always let go, I see it. Like Michael said afore, _'Ain't over 'til I say it is.'_ Couldn'a been good, _dan nang_. Badger ain't too dif'ren'."

"Fair to say," Gideon agreed.

"Albatross? Ya okay?"

River looked at Mal. "You were there when Michael scanned me, and you heard it. I knew parts, but not all of it, and I want to know as badly as Simon. You can't believe it until you hear it from someone involved, and I want to hear it from _her_. Just to see if anyone can really be that cold-blooded." Her face never changed from its unnerving calm.

"Cap'n? This true?" Kaylee asked in an appalled whisper. When Reynolds nodded, she half-moaned, "_Ai ya_. Ain't _right_."

"Ain't a lie, darlin'."

Michael looked up when Simon approached, and saw the look in his eyes. "So you know, or some of it."

"I want them again," Tam replied with a growl.

"Not until we retrieve your father," Whitmer replied flatly. "That's not up for negotiation, Simon. I don't need an undisciplined tyro mucking it all up. Intelligence before action, unless you want him dead."

Simon began to cloud up until Whitmer finished his speech, and he sighed. "You're right. It's impossible to believe, but it all makes sense. I'm surprised I haven't gone mad."

"How do you know you haven't?" Michael asked with a grin, and Tam chuckled. "Exactly. I've said more than once you have to be a bit mad to live in this or any 'verse. There was a time on Earth-that-was where you had no choice: the Cold War period. Everyone seemed to take the threat of nuclear annihilation in stride, when it should have horrified them. But ignorance is bliss. I can't see that changing."

"How could one remain ignorant of that? I can't see it."

"I can't explain it well, but everyone was too busy making a living and going about their lives to think of it. I don't see that as a bad thing, considering the alternatives," Whitmer replied as he removed the Springfields. "Keep these in your room, and give these to River," he added passing over a pair of guns Jayne had taken from Badger's. "They've been re-worked to her specifications. You'll do fine with what you have."

"Why the change?"

"You understand more of what's at stake, now. You didn't have all the facts. You still don't, but you know a bit more, and even that helps." Michael removed the range bag and closed the container. "As I said, intelligence first. Going in blindly isn't an option. It can get you killed."

Simon nodded and returned aft as Brath came down from the bridge. Her gaze never left the doctor until she reached Whitmer's side. "Is he going to be all right, Snake? We've seen that look too many times."

"I know, and he will. Mal said he wasn't weak when they came aboard, and he's right. Simon's strengths are what make him the perfect doctor, and that can be applied to other endeavours. We've seen him at his best, and I doubt we've seen him at his worst." Michael paused, then re-opened the container to retrieve Cassandra and Deborah. "You and Zoe will have over-watch, once we reach Osiris, if it comes to an 'extraction'. No negotiating," he added when Brath started to protest. "I don't have to tell you why, and I shouldn't need to."

"I'm not incapacitated," Brath snapped. "I can see Zoe and Kaylee, but – " She stopped when he turned glowing eyes on her. "Acknowledged, Blackstar One. No unnecessary risks," Brath replied with a sigh. "But don't think for one second I like being left out."

"You're no worse than the others, Brath, and they have to follow the rules. If they apply to me, they apply to everyone, no exceptions. I've lost too many, and getting them back doesn't remove the pain. If anything, it's sharpened for the ones I'll _never_ see again." Brath looked at him in surprise. As far as she knew, he'd never told anyone that. "Now you know why I'm so careful with Trieva and Shel. I don't want to lose them again. It was bad enough with T'Sal."

Brath took his arm and kissed him. "Thank you for trusting me, Chief Barker."

"You've earned it, Commander."

They passed the remaining days practicing. The first day, Michael instructed Simon in slightly more advanced hand-to-hand with Mara's help; he thought if Simon could maintain a grip on her fur, he wouldn't have any trouble with clothing or skin. Brath worked with Kaylee, who didn't want to fight, but wanted more practice defending herself. They were slightly surprised to see River and Inara practicing what had to be Companion techniques; Whitmer recognized various styles, all of which were very effective for anyone.

The second day was spent shooting on a holographic range in the cargo bay, mostly to give the Tams more confidence. Simon and Kaylee had improved, but needed to practice for smoothness rather than speed. After the session, Michael presided over a "free-for-all" where Simon and Kaylee were attacked by the others in succession, mostly to improve their situational awareness, as well as their reflexes. It wasn't perfect, but Whitmer noticed their speed increased along with their confidence.

The third day, Michael, Brath, Jim and Gideon searched Cortex for any information that seemed relevent, with Whitmer simply going where a word or image caught his attention. Everyone had asked about that, and Brath replied, "He calls it free-form association. I've seen it many times, and while you wouldn't think the final item wouldn't be useful, it turns out to be. You'd have to see the path to understand, but sometimes I'm as mystified as you. I don't think anyone who knows Michael truly understands him."

_Serenity_ gracefully soared into atmo, following the flight paths docilely, behaving like any other arrival until they reached the traffic levels, then turned away toward the outskirts of the city. There was still no word of whether the warrants had been rescinded, and the possibility of Blue Sun making an appearance couldn't be ignored. Nobody wanted to meet the "blue hands", especially after they'd seen what Michael and Mara looked like afterwards. The two seemed to be spoiling for another encounter, and no one liked that.

Mal stood in his usual place between the consoles as Mara and River guided them toward the junkyard they'd used before. He didn't think they'd need parts. They'd stripped Michael's fighter and the gunship of everything that could be used, and they had plenty from the other ship from near Lilac. _Make a good hide-out_, he thought. _Ain't gonna notice a Firefly there_. _Serenity_ turned as he thought it, and he said, "Cain't ya wait 'til I say it?"

"Save time now to have plenty later," River answered.

"Thought ya was in a hurry, Cap'n," Mara added with an impertinent grin.

Mal rolled his eyes as he kept shut. He knew they'd start on him again, and he didn't want that. _Rather tangle with Brath_, he thought.

"You're learning."

Michael, Brath and Simon stood by as the car they'd ordered arrived, followed by another. The driver got out and said, "This is a strange place for a pick-up."

"We have our reasons," Michael replied. "Let's say our usual transportation isn't suitable, and leave it there."

The man nodded as he turned over the control module to Simon, who was dressed as a chauffeur. "Everything as you requested, Lord Whitmer. I have to say, it's unusual to arrive in this style for a medical examination. Most have the doctors come to them."

"That's another reason. Our current residence isn't suitable, either." The driver nodded, turned and got into the other car, which pulled out and left. "Well, Simon, are you ready to play your part?"

Tam chuckled. "I was usually the one riding, but I can. Aren't you sure someone else could do it?"

"Right. Mal or Jayne. That would go over well." Simon chuckled again. "Then you're it. Since you know the protocol, this should go more smoothly."

Brath shifted her dress over the bulge, and said, "Can we get on with this? I'm going to need new clothes before long, never mind the rest."

"I think a little shopping afterward is in order. Better yet, we can order and have it delivered to the hospital. Will that do?" Michael asked.

"For a start. To quote Mara Jade, 'If you ever do this to me again' – " Brath began as they entered the vehicle and got comfortable.

"Stop that. You don't mean it. You said so yourself," Simon said as he looked at them in the viewer. Brath glared at him, and he added, "First child?"

"No, and that doesn't matter. If you think human women are bad, you'll need a new yardstick."

"Please. Can we get on with it? You can't get those dresses if we sit here arguing," Michael said reasonably.

"I hate when you do that."

"You can make me pay for it later."

Mara sat in at pilot, monitoring Brath, Michael and Simon's progress as the others relaxed, slept or took care of various kinds of business. She wasn't bored, but wasn't too interested in playing over-watch. She'd wanted to go along, but that had been vetoed by Simon _and_ Michael. The biggest objection was cats don't belong in hospitals, and there wasn't any other way for her to hide. She'd given in with ill grace, even though she knew they were right. She didn't want to let Michael out of her sight, and couldn't understand why.

"You love him," River's voice said from aft as she walked in almost silently, her dress barely _swish_-ing through the air. "I'm betting hormones aren't helping, either."

Mara sat back. "No, they're not."

"I'd have thought they'd temporarily sterilize you before sending you out."

The Feline smiled nastily. "They couldn't. How old would you say I am?"

River looked hard, then said, "Based on how long they had me, and time that's passed, five, maybe six."

"By the calendar, yes. They learned force-growing clones isn't easy to get right, so they had to take their time. I'm four _years_ old, but I'm fully mature. They couldn't do the surgery because they weren't sure how to approach me, as human or cat, so they took their time studying. The mission to get you came on suddenly, and they never got the chance." Mara curled up in her seat, her eyes focused past the hologram. "That's why they want me, dead or alive. Imagine if I breed."

River glanced at her with a smirk. "I think they're going to find they out-smarted themselves, if they put you onto Michael as well. I'd guess some things they'd want don't have corresponding genes."

Mara's smile never touched her eyes. "You can't select for loyalty or obedience, and you can't code it in, either. It's either there or it isn't. I think Michael's in for a surprise. He doesn't know just how deep my emotions run, and I'm still surprised at how intense they are. That night defending Petaline was a big hint for everyone, but I don't think we've seen it all."

"Hmm, what's that?" River asked as she noticed an incoming ship. "Never seen it before."

Mara sat up, looked and checked the scans. "I don't recognize its type. Something new, or really old?"

River felt a twinge of warning, but it wasn't enough for her to act. "We'll watch, just in case it's someone we don't like."

Simon guided the car to the hospital's entrance, stopped and got out, opening the rear doors for Michael and Brath as a chauffeur should. He'd been in the passenger role many times, and had watched. Later he'd engaged their friver in conversation, asking about the job and how it was done. It was only curiosity, but the information had stayed with him, allowing him to play his role correctly. _Amazing what's useful. Mal would approve_, he thought as he held out an hand to Brath, who accepted with a slight smile. _They know their roles, too. I wonder how_.

Michael followed Brath, saying, "We'll be back in about an hour. Wait for us." His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Yes, sir," Simon replied. He watched them enter, then closed the door and returned to his seat and drove to the parking area. After stopping, he activated the vehicle's Cortex and transmitted the clothing order Michael had set up. The system accepted the information, and the message _Order accepted. Delivery en route_ appeared on the screen. Satisfied, he switched functions for news feeds and relaxed as much as any driver would.

After the trio left, Mal and Jim prepared to accompany Gideon to the rendezvous. Marris wasn't expecting trouble, but agreed to minimal precautions. All three had commlinks and their preferred "friends" hidden under the long coats that had never really gone out of fashion, even in the 26th century. Their dress suggested mid-level businessmen. Not Corp, but local. Jim had suggested it, knowing they'd blend in nearly anywhere in the Core.

As he finished, Mal said, "R'member, anythin' goes south, them as isn't in trouble goes on as we planned. 'Ceptin' Simon, can take care o' ourselves, an' ain't 'spectin' trouble in a hospital." He turned to Marris and said, "Ain't 'spectin'any on your end?"

Gideon shook his head. "Not likely. He was my contact before I became an Operative. I suspect Shepherd Book's path and mine parallel to some extent. I know we're chosen for our loyalty and capability, and from what you've told me, he hadn't lost anything." He looked down briefly. "It does pain me, having to kill him and his, Mal. You were right, they were innocent and didn't deserve to die. My faith was that strong. I don't know if you can, but I hope Book and his can forgive, if they're aware."

Wainwright looked at him, and said, "Happens they might. Still mysteries out there, happenin's cain't be explained. He was former Operative, I 'spect he'd understand, but not approve."

Marris nodded. "I know it's a thin hope, but at the moment it's all I have."

Mal straightened his bolo. "Kinda in a bad place, havin' ya aboard an' not knowin' how ta think. Unnerstan' your view, but cain't agree. Ain't nothin' in the 'Verse worth that, goin' by what I been through. Faith ain't all."

"Y'all done philosiphizin', can get movin'," Clarissa said. "Won't take long, maybe an hour an' a half for Brath's exam. Cain't waste time."

"Know that, darlin'. Ready?" Mal replied.

"Ready," Jim replied. "Thinkin' Kaylee'd 'preciate us hurryin', too. Don' show it, but she's worried about Simon."

"Ready," Gideon said. "I agree, we shouldn't waste time. My contact won't wait very long."

"A'right. Got a hard job, Clarissa. Zoe's not like ta take it well, but her so close, gotta step down. Mara an' River's in charge, an' need ya ta back 'em up. Can do?"

"Will do, Mal. We'll keep _Serenity_ ready, ya need to scoot." Reynolds nodded, and the men left. Clarissa turned and looked up as Zoe carefully walked out onto the catwalk. "Ya heard, Zoe. Don' make me push it."

"No worries on that," Washburne replied. "Cain't wear the rig, so no shootin', an' promised Michael." She stopped at DuValle's side and sat on a container. "Question is, _you_ ready, case we got to leave someone? Don' want to, never did in the Time of War, but can't say won't happen."

"Won't like it, but will, Zoe. Sometimes, ain't no choice."

Simon sat up as two men in delivery uniforms approached, got out and said, "Can I help you?"

"Lord Whitmer's order," one said. "Three dresses for Lady Draco, plus ancillaries, and a dozen roses." He looked back and said, "Is she all right?"

"This is something of an apology, as they're expecting," Tam replied as he moved to the rear and opened the trunk. He held out his hand for the display unit. "I'll have to accept, as they'll be a while." The older man passed it over as the younger began placing the boxes inside. Simon checked the list against the items, then nodded and signed. "Everything's in order," he said.

The men nodded and left, and Simon closed the trunk. "Well, that should make her a little easier to live with," he said as he got back in and resumed scanning the news feeds.

Gideon led the way through a few back-alleys and walkways while Mal and Jim kept their eyes peeled to make sure tey weren't being followed or watched. Though Marris had said there shouldn't be any trouble, all three were too experienced to take that for granted. The trip had taken them through some high-security areas, but nothing untoward happened. The few check-point they'd had to pass were cleared when Marris passed his ident under the scanners; the guards had straightened and tried to salute before remembering an Operative didn't want or need it.

Mal looked back and said, "Hope gettin' out's as smooth. Wouldn' wanna have ta run-an'-gun our way out."

"Everything's as it should be, Mal. We have a few minutes, yet," Gideon replied calmly, even as his eyes roved ahead. They arrived at a particularly official-looking building, and he said, "Here we are."

Mal looked up incredulously. "Library?"

"Most people don't realize how well-suited they are for clandestine meetings. Everyone wants quiet and privacy, and they can have it. The Alliance doesn't consider that, and it's something I've exploited for some time," the former Operative said as they entered. He led them to a small alcove that was occupied by a non-descript man in his late forties, and he sat opposite the table from him. "Good day, Charles."

The man looked up from his reading and glanced at Reynolds and Wainwright before speaking. "On time as always, Giideon." He slid a record across the table under the cover of passing a book, and said, "It's all here. Time and place, and recognition phrases." He looked at his companions again. "I'd have thought Simon would be here, for easy recognition."

"That wouldn't have helped, and we think there's still a watch for him. We're not positive Parliament doesn't still want them."

"Official and true word is the warrants were rescinded. If anyone heard there was a search still going on, there'd be back-lash. So far as I know, River and Simon Tam are safe, but not their father. Word on him is his wife left and turned Alliance evidence, but not what it was. He's to be bound by law, but no word of the charges," "Charles" replied. "It sounds bad, Gideon. Not something I'd like to be involved in."

"I made a promise, and I still keep them," Marris answered after pocketing the record. "How time-sensitive is this?"

"Today only. Doctor Tam wasn't sure when he could make arrangements for another time, and I'm guessing he can't. What did he do?"

"What ya know is all ya need," Mal said quietly. "Someone ain't too happy with how ever'thin' turned out, an' Doctor Tam's takin' the heat for it. Ain't sure they don't want Simon an' River, so takin' it cautious, _dong ma_?"

"Charles" nodded. "Be careful, Captain Reynolds. Word is you're not off the hook for your part. Parliament's split on what to do, but it could go south fast if you give them a reason." He nodded at Gideon. "This could be it, if they hear about it, and they won't from me."

Mal nodded. "Happens I 'preciate that. Braggin' ain't my style, neither. Get too many after ya, lookin' ta make a name."

"Thank you, Charles. As always, if you need my help, it's yours." "Charles" nodded, stood up, collected his books and records and walked deeper into the library, vanishing almost immediately. "He'll be all right, Mal. You might have guessed that Charles and I have worked together for some time. We're both professionals."

"Good enough," Mal said. "Might wanna study that, 'fore we set out. Could tell we got time, but not a lot."

Gideon looked up at Mal with the half-smile and said, "As I said, you'd have made a good Operative, Mal. No one else I know has ever cause me as much trouble as you have."

"Take that as a compliment," Reynolds replied with his own smile. "Might as well catch up on the news," he said as he sat down, while Jim looked through the nearby shelves.

Simon looked at the hospital's entrance to see Michael and Brath walk out to the stand, and he started and drove over to them. After getting them settled inside, he set the destination, then asked, "How'd it go?"

"Their chief Obstetrician could use some manners, but fine otherwise," Brath said. "I think it's time to make an official complaint, Michael. Some things we can't tolerate with these idents."

"We'll do that once we're in the Black," Whitmer replied.

"The delivery came while you were inside," Simon told them as the vehicle joined the traffic stream. "Everything checked."

"Good. Maybe we can stop worrying, for a change." Whitmer said as he relaxed.

"Not until we're in the black," Brath countered. "Something's niggling at me, and I can't tell what it is."

Mara looked at the tracker and said, "Ah, Michael and Brath are on the move. Good." She checked the other transponders and said, "And so are Jim, Gideon and Mal. This is going well." She shivered. "Maybe too well. Something's wrong, River."

Cobb sat up and flipped a few switches. Lights blinked on in reply as Kaylee made preparations, and _Serenity'_s engines started soon after. "I feel it too," she said as she waited. "Watch those tracks."

Mara did as River closed her eyes, composed herself and reached out. _Michael. Brath_. There was no response, and she couldn't feel them. _Michael! Brath!_ Nothing. _Simon. Simon!_ Still nothing, though she could feel him; he seemed groggy. "_Kao!_ Something's definitely wrong," Cobb snarled as she signaled Mal. Mara noted the vehicle changed from its expected route to head west, and tracked it.

_"What's wrong, Albatross?"_ Reynold answered.

"Something's happened to Michael, Brath and Simon, Captain. They don't respond, and I can't reach them," Cobb said, the anger in her voice plain as day. The limousine stopped a few miles outside the city, and the transponders cut out.

_"_Hundan._ Got what we need, an' on our way. There's a problem, darlin'. Gotta go _now._ Cain't go chasin' 'em. We do, your daddy might not make it."_

River closed her eyes and began the calming exercises Michael taught her. Mara watched as her face visibly lost its feral lines, then shivered when her eyes opened, as they were sane; all too sane. "Get back fast, Mal. I think I know what's happening."

_"Got it, darlin'. Warm up Kaylee's good girl, ya ain't already, and watch. Might be they slip up, an' we can get 'em, we got your daddy. _Fahng sheen._ Michael an' Brath can take care o' themselves an' Simon. Won' let nothin' happen ta him, _dong ma_?"_

"Hurry."

As River talked, Clarissa and Inara came onto the bridge, and stood listening. Mrs Reynolds looked at DuValle as her face went pale, then deathly still. "What are we going to do?"

"What we came here to do," Clarissa replied calmly. "We'll get Mr Tam. Then we're going to teach someone a lesson."

"Well, well; lookie who's leaving," Mara said as a familiar ship climbed up, then passed from sight as it cleared atmo. She compared scans, and the unfamiliar ship that came in matched the one leaving. She followed it with sensors, recording every characteristic before it was lost. "Got them, River. They're not going to get away. Not forever." She got onto Cortex, comparing the scans to the ship registry archives, and was rewarded a few minutes later with a result, just as Mal, Jim and Gideon appeared on the local horizon. "Julian, you _tian sheng de ye dui __rou_. And your friend Rufus. You're dead. You hear me? You're _dead_."

A signal diverted her attention, and the opened comms to hear Simon's voice, _"H-hello, can you hear me? They've taken Michael and Brath. _Serenity_, please answer."_

"Simon, where are you?" Mara asked.

"I'm not sure, Mara. Somewhere to the west of the city, I think." He stopped to cough; the gas had been concentrated to near-lethality. "I regained consciousness just in time to see their ship lift off."

_"That's it, then,"_ Clarissa's voice replied. _"We're picking you up after we get the others aboard, then we're continuing our mission, Simon."_

"But what about – " he began, but was cut off when Clarissa replied, _"They can take care of themselves, Simon, and Mal said your father can't wait. Think it over, but don't take all day."_ Her tone of voice stopped his protests. _"Grab everything and get ready to board fast._ Serenity_ out."_ The channel cut off, and he shivered. She spoke the way Michael did when he was mad enough to kill.

Mal loked at Clarissa and didn't like what he saw. She reminded him a _lot_ of Michael, and what he'd read in his books. _Stories tell she'd do anythin' for him. Don' know as we can stop her, neither_, he thought.

"No, you can't, Mal. It's not just me, they took one of your crew."

"Who are they?" Marris asked. "I didn't recognize that ship."

"It's our good friend Julian DuValle," Mara replied. "I guess he's decided it's time for a show-down." Her smile was devoid of any feeling, as she added, "I don't think he's ready for this, but no one ever is."

Mal looked at Clarissa. She said, "He's not my daddy any more, Mal. I'm not sure who he is, and I don't want to find out. I'll let Michael tell me, if he thinks I shold know."

Everyone grabbed for railings when Mara and River brought Serenity down just long enough for Simon rto rush aboard, his arms laden. "What the – Why's he bringin' that frippery aboard?"

"It's for Brath, and I intend to see her wearing it, Mal, just as I intend to see my neice turn out all right. That doesn't happen, I'll kill Julian myself. He's working with Reggie, remember? Are you going to leave two of your crew in that kind of mess?"

Mal's eyes flashed angrily. "Like hell, I will." He turned and looked at everyone who'd gathered. "We finish this, time ta send a message, _dong ma_?"

"River, let's go. Set course for Osiris. We got info ta study."

"Got it, Mal. On our way."

Mal looked forward as they lifted off and raced toward the Black. "No way. No way this is over."

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I moved, and haven't had much free time in the past couple years.

Now we get to see who and what Khashi really is.

Acknowledgments: _"Do I Feel lucky?"_ quote from _Dirty Harry_ © 1971 The Malpaso Company; referential quote from _The Mask_ © 1994 Dark Horse Entertainment. Chain of command reference from _Firefly_ episode _The Train Job_.

Chinese phrases: _Tah-mah-duh –_ fucking; _zhou ma_ – damn; _shénme? – _what?; _Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze – _Son of a drooling whore and a monkey; _dai dai – _stupid; _liumang_ – bastard/asshole/criminal/gangster; _juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jean jan_ – this is a happy development; _Huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo_ – Filthy fornicators of livestock; _dan nang – _I'm certain of it; _dong ma_ – understand?; _tian sheng de ye dui rou –_ inbred stack of meat; _Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot; _gao tsau de fong luh – _dog-humping crazy; _cào nî zûxiān shí bâ dai – _fuck 18 generations of your ancestors; _Ai ya_ – My God; _Tchen wah –_ Slut; _Kao!_ – Fuck!; _hundan – _bastard or son of a bitch; _Fahng sheen – _Don't worry


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Khashi's got some thinking to do, and not a good line to follow. First confrontation, and resolution. Truth and Justice? Ain't that kinda 'Verse.

Chapter 11 – _"I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury, fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils."_ – Euripides, _Medea_

Mal glared forward as they entered the Black, his thoughts just as dark. _No ruttin' way. Reggie, Julian, whoever's doin' this ain't gettin' away with it. Gonna be some hurt dished out, an' it ain't on us_.

River and Mara glanced at him, their eyes matching his in their hardness. They didn't realize they were in _rapport_ until they thought as one, _Damned right. It's time to pay someone back_.

Simon sat in the common room, looking at his hands in near despair. _I let them down. I should have known something like this could happen_. He put his face in his hands, trying not to cry at his failure. _How do I make this right?_

Clarissa's voice shattered his self-loathing like glass. "It wasn't your fault, Simon. You forget who we're dealing with. It's Snake versus Snake, here. There was nothing you could have done, and if you'd known and tried, you'd probably be dead. I know what I'm talking about, here. I've known him longer than anyone, and even though he's changed, I know what he can do. You're not ready for the big leagues, not at _his_ level."

"That changes nothing," Tam retorted. "I blew it, Clarissa."

DuValle walked to the couch and sat beside him, grabbing his arm and holding him in place as he tried to leave. "You're going to sit here and listen to me, Simon. I only _look_ young. I've lived more lives than most people in the 'Verse have years, and there isn't anything I haven't seen; if there is, it's because I wasn't born in the right places, and I'd just as soon not know. It's got to be horrible," she said in the cultured manner that matched Whitmer's. "I _know_ what he's capable of. I've seen worse than anything you can imagine by living it, and he did his share, not to be vicious, but to survive." She took his chin and forced him to look at her. "So have I. You can't imagine what the Dark Ages were like, and it's a good thing. I don't have to, and I envy your ignorance."

She let go, undid her blouse and pulled it away enough for him to see the dragon-shaped Mark on her chest. "This Mark has been with me for over five thousand years of living and dying. Michael had to have told you about them. This is how we know each other, if we've never met before." She re-buttoned her blouse as she finished, "Can you imagine knowing you're destined for a hard life, every time you look at yourself in a mirror?"

"I … no, I can't. That doesn't change the fact that I – "

"Oh, stop it! You were up against the Varsity, Simon. Does that explain it better?"

Simon recoiled at her vehemence, as well as in surprise. "Yes. Yes, it does. I tried out for track and field, once, and I had to prove myself to them. I have to wonder if I'd have made it, if it had been someone else."

"All right, then. It's still the red-shirt Freshman going against the First String, to use that terminology," Clarissa said in relief. "I told you he's better at this than anyone, simply for the length of experience." She stopped in thought. "And now I see they didn't have to work on him very hard. He could have gotten away and kept Mom and I out of sight, if he'd wanted to." Her eyes hardened in anger. "He didn't even try."

"Kinda 'splains a thing or two," Mal said from the door. "Y'all weren't bein' too quiet, an' left the door open." He sat on Clarissa's other side. "So, guess this means ya got no feelin' for him, 'ceptin' mebbe betrayal?"

"I can't believe I talked myself into believing that, Mal." She wiped away an angry tear. "Like they say, girls adore their fathers, an' guess never really stops, _dong ma_?"

"No, but don' doubt it's true," he said as he wiped away another. "Okay, got our priorities straight? Get Simon an' River's daddy clear, then find Michael an' Brath. Figure the rest after." She nodded. "Good. Jayne asked ya could shoot. Any good with that Python?"

Clarissa laughed bitterly. "Yeah, an' thought it was shiny, shootin' a gun called a snake. He ain't gonna think so. Taught myself good, Mal. Anyone hurts Michael, they's gonna die. Should'a been what my daddy was, not Julian."

"Okay. It's late, git some shut-eye, an' mebbe have a good cry on Jim. Go on." She nodded, stood up and left after kissing his cheek.

Simon watched her leave, then let out a tension-filled breath. "We're all just one big set of neuroses, Mal. So far, everyone has issues of some kind." He looked through the door aft. "I thought maybe she didn't, but psychology was never my strong point."

"Never heard o' any head-shrinker wasn't messed-up somehow, Simon," Mal said as he looked aft himself. "Ya gonna be okay? Settled?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I still have to come to grips with what she told me. It's one thing to think about it, but being confronted with being second-best isn't any fun."

"What's wrong with second-best?" Mal challenged. "Bein' best means ever'one's after ya, lookin' ta take your place. Ain't thinkin' that's such a great place ta be. Bein' second, ya can relax, 'cause they ain't all after _you_."

Simon opened his mouth, then closed it again as Mal's words sank in. "I was about to say that doesn't apply to me, but it does. I forgot how vicious the competition as a doctor can be; I never went through it. Always trying to be the top man in your field, fighting for anything to get you recognized, and then having to defend your position." He smiled ruefully. "It's a long time since I played _King of the Mountain_, but it's still there."

Mal looked at him in surprise, then smiled. "Looks like we got sommat in common after all, Mister Three-Percent. Ain't played that in donkey's years."

"In what?"

"Ne'mind. Thinkin' we's got our clear path; time ta follow. C'mon, time's a'wastin'."

Mal climbed down into his and Inara's bunk to find his wife kneeling before her altar in prayer. Normally he'd chide her for that, but understood and let her be. Too much had happened to let it slide, and he knew she needed the comfort in her rituals. _Ain't too diff'rent_, he thought. _Got some faith left, but ain't sure past that_.

Inara finished as he sat down, and she joined him, taking his hand and smoothing his hair. "We'll find them, Mal. It may take some time, but we will," she said gently. "You don't let go, and that once bothered me, but I understand why. As I said before, Miranda changed everything. All I ask is you let me fight at your side, if it comes to that." She smiled. "Brath said you wanted a partner, and I want that, too. Let me do my part."

Reynolds looked at her and nodded, interlacing their fingers. "Ya got it, 'Nara." He looked up and forward. "Don' wanna think o' what this is doin' ta River an' Simon. Might be they ain't related, but they's still brother an' sister."

"What do you mean?" Mal told her briefly what they'd learned on the way from Lilac to Persephone, and her face twisted with disgust. "If there was anything else I needed to convince me I was leading the wrong life, that would have been it. And River knows?"

"Learned it same way as Miranda," he confirmed. "Positive they's more, but ain't sure wanna know, _dong ma_? Got enough nightmares on my boat, don' need more."

"It will come out, sooner or later. It might help River to know it all, but that can wait, Mal. Too much at once can overwhelm anyone."

Reynolds nodded. "Wouldn' wanna be in their shoes for nothin'."

The next day, Jayne, Gideon and Wainwright sat at the kitchen table, preparing for battle. Marris only had his sword, which he was sharpening with extreme care, while the others had their side-arms stripped, their parts spread out for cleaning. No one said a word, not even when Clarissa walked into the space, took a seat and began disassembling her Python. They worked silently for several minutes, until Jayne said, "Take it ya ain't too thrilled with Julian." He looked at her over Sage and shifted the cigar in his mouth. "Take it Michael's your daddy, now."

Jim glared at him. "Cain't ya say nothin' an' not twist it, Jayne?"

"No, he's right, Jim. Took this long to figure out the truth, or close to it," DuValle replied. "Always wondered why he didn' try to get away, an' just came together. Wonderin' if I wasn' foolin' myself from the beginnin'."

Gideon watched as he wiped his blade, then tested its sharpness. "Does anyone really know anyone? I wondered why Michael was anything but a complete cynic, considering what he's seen and done. Mal's worse, but only by a degree, and that wound's still fresh."

"Doesn' matter," Clarissa said. "We find 'em, gonna ask Julian a few questions. How he answers decides if'n he gets ta walk away, or a bullet b'tween the eyes."

Even as rough and jaded as he was, Jayne stopped and looked at her, open-mouthed in shock. "Ya cain't mean that," he said as he retrieved his cigar. "Even Simon's not ready ta shoot his daddy." He thought briefly, then added, "Might be diff'rent for his ma, what River told me is true." He shivered. "Cain't b'lieve anyone could be so cold."

"Ah, so there's a line you won't cross," Simon said as he took a seat between Gideon and Wainwright. His tone made everyone but Clarissa look up and watch as he stripped the pistols Michael had given him.

"Mebbe they's done terrible wrong, they's still yer folks, Simon. Might be ya wanna _hurt_ 'em, but killin' ain't in the picture." He glanced at Clarissa briefly. "Or wasn', 'til today."

She stopped cleaning her revolver and looked off into space briefly, then resumed. "Won' know 'til I see him, Jayne. Gotta look inta his eyes ta know. No bets how it'll go."

"Same here," Tam said. "I still can't believe it until I hear it from them. You may be right, but I have to know for myself." He glanced toward the bridge. "So does River. I can't feel her the way she can Michael, but I can see there's still some doubt."

Michael woke, and his first considered action was to roll over to vomit on the floor. His stomach heaved until it was empty, and he rolled onto his back, shutting his eyes against the glare of the lights, and the throbbing of his head. _What happened, and where am I?_ His eyes opened and he squinted as he slowly sat up to look around. Blank metal walls told him he was aboard a ship. He looked for Brath, but he was alone. He stood up carefully, then sat down hard, putting his head in his hands until the vertigo passed. The last thing he remembered was reaching for the commset to inform _Serenity_ they were on their way, then falling as he blacked out.

Traces of whatever they'd been hit with still lingered. He carefully sniffed at his sleeve, and the slightly sweet odor told him what they'd used. _Nitrous, desflurane and sevoflurane, in high concentration_, he thought. He shook his head, blinking back the pain and nausea, and began breathing deeply to clear the remnants from his system. _One of the few things that actually works on me. It has to be Julian or Rufus, but how could they have learned? No one knows but me, Vanessa and Selar. No, wait, there's still the link. That has to go_.

The door rattled, then squealed open, and a pair of gun-toting thugs stepped inside, their noses wrinkling at the smell. They were followed by a familiar if scarred face, one Michael saw in the mirror every day before his transformation. He coughed to clear his throat. "Julian DuValle, I presume. You'll excuse me if I don't stand."

The man smiled briefly. "Michael Whitmer. I'm so glad to meet you. Rufus has told me a lot about you, at least what I couldn't gather through our link."

Michael snarled. "Where's Brath? She has nothing to do with this. And how did you find us? We lost your tracer on the way in."

"That will stay my little secret," DuValle replied. "As for the woman, she's all right. We're keeping her sedated, just in case. If you behave, she'll _stay_ all right," he added, his face losing its amiability, and a lot of its humanity.

"I've heard that before, and unless I see her, I won't believe it." Michael's eyes narrowed. "What's your stake in this, Julian, or do I need to ask?" He could properly _feel_ his opposite now, and what he found made him tremble with anger. The man facing him was what he could have been, had some things gone differently.

"Oh, the usual. Money, power, that sort of thing," DuValle answered off-handedly. "For example, I've found a few things I'd lost along the way." Michael saw the image in his mind, and it was all he could do to keep still. "Oh, stop pretending you can't see. The information we received was enlightening, and Blue Sun very much wants to talk to you. As for your 'Lady Draco', no one makes _those_ threats unless they can carry them out."

"I'll see all of you in hell first," Whitmer growled. "River Tam wasn't enough? What do they want, an enforcer? I'd have thought they weren't interested in running the Alliance, considering the disadvantages."

"Some are. You'll be meeting them soon." DuValle looked at him, then around the room. "But where are my manners? You'll be moved to more comfortable quarters, but don't for one instant believe you're anything but a prisoner, Michael. As for my personal stake, _no one_ takes what's mine." His face changed, and Whitmer recoiled from the open greed and lust he saw.

"Clarissa's not a possession, you imbecile. That mistake that will be your last."

"There are ways of persuading anyone, Michael. Not all of them are friendly. Let's go. I'm sure you'll want to clean up." Whitmer stood and followed him out into the corridor, followed by the gunsels, then up a few ladderways to the living area. They stopped at an open door, and Julian semi-graciously indicated for Michael to go in. "It's all yours, as is anything inside, but don't get too used to it. You can be down in the hold again in a heart-beat."

After Michael stepped inside, the door closed and locked, and he looked at his new cell. It was fairly luxurious by his standards, with the usual appointments. He found off-the-rack clothing and boots that would fit him on the bed, along with toiletries and other items. He walked through the two-room suite and found no way out, other than the porthole that looked through the hull. At the moment, they appeared to be passing Bellerophon, heading in, and he felt a chill as he deduced the trajectory: they were going to sling-shot from the White Sun to Georgia, which meant DuQuesne. If they didn't get away soon, there was no way _Serenity_ would find them, and no way they could escape. He checked his suit and found the transponder was still in his inside breast pocket. He filed that thought away as he undressed and collected what he needed for a shower. Until he saw Brath again, he knew there was nothing he could do, other than play his role. _Until I learn more. Then it's _my_ turn_.

Mal grimaced and shook his hand after Simon smashed it with the _boken_. "Simon," he said through clenched teeth, "Unnerstan' yer mad an' all, but ain't me done it, _dong ma_? Save it for them as earned it." Simon nodded and looked down at the deck as he tried to calm himself, and Mal saw he couldn't. "Okay, enough practice. Big question: Ya gonna stay calm goin' in? Might be ya can help find your daddy, but not if'n ya cain't keep it wrapped-up. Won' do anyone a mite o' good."

Simon walked back to the containers and set the practice sword down as he sat heavily on a crate. "I know, Mal. I can't help but wonder if they knew, and used my father as a stalking horse; I think that's the term. Worse, I can't stop thinking he's involved in their capture. I know better, but I can't help it. Michael's right, the not knowing can and will kill you."

Mal straightened in surprise. "When he tell ya that?"

"It's in the books. That one line stuck with me, because it's true on so many levels. There's _so much_ we don't know, and you can't help but speculate. Worse, those speculations tend to be bad, and get worse." He looked up and watched as Clarissa passed on her way to the small firing range, her face set in a way he didn't like. "It's probably worse for her. I don't want to imagine what she's putting herself through."

"You two want to move, or do I get some live targets?" DuValle said, her voice sharp and hard. Mal and Simon climbed up to the catwalk as she loaded her Python, her eyes glittering unpleasantly. She raised the weapon, aimed and emptied it rapid-fire, then re-loaded without looking; the empties jingled their way across the deck as the speed-loader slammed home, and she was firing again before the casings came to rest. As the smoke cleared, she looked at her target and smiled.

Reynolds looked, and from what he could see every shot would have killed; the bull's-eye was a tattered hole. _"Ai ya,"_ he murmured.

"Thinkin' ya ain't in charge o' this no more, Mal," Jayne said from the kitchen door. "Seen _that_ look once afore. You're Cap'n an' all, but ain't runnin' the show."

Reynolds and Tam looked back at the mercenary, and had to agree. "Stop that, you're making sense," Simon said. "I already don't know what to think, and you're not helping."

Cobb grunted a laugh, then sobered. "River an' Mara's got me worried, Mal. Like they's both thinkin' 'zact same thing. Don' talk, just look at each other an' do it. Thinkin' they's all tore up over Michael, an' didn't know how bad could be 'til he was grabbed." He motioned at DuValle, then at the bridge with his coffee cup as he spoke. "Don' wanna get in their way, neither. Could be unhealthy, _dong ma_?"

"Ya don' sound worried, Jayne."

"Ain't us they's mad at. Seen River in action, an' thinkin' Mara's jus' like her. Seein' this r'minds me o' some old stories. Don' wanna get in their way, no how, Mal." He took a sip, his eyes bright as he watched Clarissa replace her target with a silhouette. "Ain't no flies on her, neither. She fights as good as she shoots, someone's gonna wish he was dead, 'cause ain't thinkin' they's gonna get off that gorram easy," Cobb finished with a slight shiver.

"You're saying we don't have to be worried, _they_ do," Tam said after Clarissa emptied her revolver into the target's head and chest in a series of double-taps. Jayne nodded, and he shivered. "I wonder what Jim's thinking. No man wants to see someone he loves become a killing machine."

"I'll live," Wainwright said, making them all start. "Knew what Spoke Souls could be like, but didn' see 'til now. She'll be okay once Michael's back. Think they'll all be, but might wanna watch what we say 'til then. One's got me most worried is Zoe. Got feelin's for Michael, 'less I missed somethin', but her goin' quiet ain't a good sign."

Mal couldn't help smiling. "Happens ya could be right. Books say he draws 'em to him." He shook his head. "Wouldn' wanna be in his shoes, _dan nang_. Don' see how he's still livin, truth be told."

"Uh-oh, could be trouble," Jayne said as River and Mara stepped from the bridge passage onto the catwalk, then descended to the deck. "Thinkin' mebbe we should go. Might not like what we see."

"No, thinkin' we gotta, so we know," Mal countered. "Gonna see it, some time."

River and Mara waited until Clarissa finished and collected her target, then stood in the center of the cargo deck, doing stretching and limbering-up exercises, then stood still as stone with their eyes closed. They moved in near-prefect synchronization, which sent a chill down the men's spines. After about a minute, they moved into ready positions after bowing, and remained still, as though awaiting a signal. Clarissa finished packing her gear away, then turned and said in a soft voice, _"Go."_

Cobb and Mara seemed to flow as they circled, moving with an almost boneless fluidity that was beautiful and terrible to watch. They began trading blows that never reached their targets, and their audience realized it wasn't meant to be real combat, but a deadly-looking form of sparring. They started when Gideon said, "And now we see how much alike they are."

Mal looked back to see him leaning against the door frame, his eyes focused on the mock combat, and he turned back to watch. He could and couldn't look: Seeing River fighting, even like this, brought back memories of the Maidenhead he didn't want to relive, and seeing Mara act like a hunting animal didn't sit well, either. What bothered him most was Gideon was right. They moved the same, and their eyes held the same deadly light. Even if it was practice, he flinched and shivered at how close they came to each other, and he could tell every strike was meant to do _serious_ hurt. After a few minutes, he turned and walked away, heading for the bridge. It was too much.

Simon felt much the same. He'd never seen River at her full fighting capability, and even the aftermath of Miranda couldn't prepare him for this. Mara's near-perfect matching style didn't help; it only confirmed their suspicion that River had been engineered, and was Mara's source material. This was his darkest fear, that River had been designed as the perfect assassin: Cold, calculating, deadly, and worst of all, undetectable.

Jayne's thoughts weren't as dark, but he was mighty worried. The woman he loved and the mother of his child was a killing machine. He had a passing worry that he might not wake up some morning, but it passed as he watched her move in such a hurtfully beautiful way. _Hard ta figure how she can be both, but gotta stan' by her. Ain't none but us she can count on, an' gonna make sure can count on me_.

Gideon watched them all, noting the men's reactions to the women almost clinically. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as he thought, _No, they were not ready for this. Their upbringing never prepared them for the concept that the female of the species is sometimes deadlier than the male_. He flashed-back on a line from Rudyard Kipling, who knew something of these matters: _"__When you're wounded and left on Afghanistan's plains, and the women come out to cut up what remains, jest roll to your rifle and blow out your brains and go to your gawd like a soldier."_ Like the others, he couldn't help shivering at what he saw.

Clarissa looked up as Mal walked away. Her face was blank, but her eyes glittered. _The men never know what they're lying beside and sleeping peacefully with at night. If they did, the human race would probably die out in a generation. Perhaps it's a good thing most of us stick to those artificed roles the rest of us despise_. She turned back to watch the practice "cat fight" and sighed. _They're never ready to find we can be just as strong, capable and dangerous as they are; worse if it's more_.

Wainwright watched Clarissa more than the other two, and wondered what was going through her mind. She was the calm one, and everyone with a brain knew the quiet ones were the most dangerous. They didn't talk, boast or make threats; they just went about their business quietly, only breaking cover when they had to. He probably understood her better than the others understood their loves, but only because he was a Watcher. He grunted a laugh to himself. _Prob'ly _ex_-Watcher, now. Don' b'lieve for a second word ain't got back, an' don' really give a flyin' _zhou ma_. Found sommat special here, an' not just 'cause she's Khashi_. He frowned to himself as he leaned against the rail and their eyes met. _Nope, more to it than that, an' hope I ain't a disappointment. Ma would flay me alive_.

Eventually, the session ended, with River and Mara facing each other, their eyes bright, their hair wild as they panted for air. They smiled as one and came together in an embrace that spoke of more than friendship, but not so far as to hint at being lovers. They didn't see Jayne, Simon and Jim's incredulous expressions, and they'd have laughed if they did. Everyone but idiots knew this was how sisters always were.

Clarissa climbed the stairs as River and Mara broke up and leaned against the rail at Jim's side. "Worried?"

"That obvious?" he replied as Jayne and Gideon returned to the kitchen. He nodded. "Won't lie. Keep forgettin' women-folk ain't as frail as men-folk like to think. Eye-opener."

Clarissa glanced back at the door and nodded. "Not the best way to learn, _dan nang_, but y'all gotta know we ain't the little girls we look ta be. It's worse for Simon." Tam looked their way when his name was spoken. "She ain't even eighteeen, an' it bothers ya she can do all that."

Simon moved down and joined them. "Yes, it does," he admitted. "I like to think I know what she can do, but seeing it? Would anyone take it in stride? Could they?"

DuValle nodded, then chuckled. "Only one could is Michael. Knows me better'n anyone, even if we just met. Ain't the outside that matters."

"Any idea where they might be taking them?"

"Thinking maybe DuQuesne. It's closer than the Blue Sun, and the Academy has a full research facility near to hand," River said as she climbed the stairs. Mara nodded after looking at nothing for a few seconds. "We might not be able to do anything now, but we might later, if Michael or Brath can get their transponders working."

Simon let out a relieved breath. "That helps." He smiled at his sister, then said, "I believe Mal would say, 'Good job, Albatross.' Let's hope he gets the chance."

Michael stepped out of the bath and was glad he had the towel around his waist. He found a lightly-clothed young woman kneeling at the side of the bed, apparently there to help him dress, and probably more, if DuValle followed current _mores._ He stopped, then continued on as she looked up, and stopped again. Recognition was immediate as their eyes met. _Cheyenne: Raven?_

Her eyes flicked to the Mark on his arm, and she smiled, then stood up and moved her shift to uncover the bird-shaped Mark on her right hip. _Cheyenne: Yes, it's me, Snake. It's good to see the _real_ you again,_ she answered, then walked into his arms and sighed as she laid her head against his chest.

Michael was sure they were being watched, and he didn't care. He leaned down and kissed her hard, and used that as cover to slip into _rapport_. _Do you know where she is?_

_Two rooms down, to the left. They're keeping her under guard and sedated, mostly because they're not sure what she is. Is she really a dragon?_

_If she ever gets loose – and she will – they'll find out_. They broke and he looked at her. She looked exactly as he remembered her from the 1870s, and he could tell there wasn't any surgery involved. _I suppose there are some things genetics can't account for_, he thought.

Raven looked at him as the _rapport_ closed. He _looked _ like Julian, but didn't _feel_ like him, and she relaxed slightly. _Maybe my dreams are finally coming true, and I can get out of this hell_. She saw his eyes narrow, and she murmured, "Later, when we can talk freely." He nodded, his eyes darkening in a way she remembered. "Let's get you dressed. He's expecting you for dinner."

"He'll get nothing from me he doesn't already know," Whitmer replied. "Sit down. I can dress myself, and isn't it more fun to watch?"

Raven sat on the bed with a half-smile. "Sometimes. Cheyenne: _He's expecting you to focus on me and forget about her, but somehow I don't think that's going to happen. They thought you might in Virginia City, and were they ever wrong, _she finished. When he looked at her cautioningly, she added, _Cheyenne: No, he seems to have forgotten the People's speech. I wonder why._

_Cheyenne: That will have to wait,"_Michael replied as he dressed. "Should I ask how he's treated you, or can I make some educated guesses?"

"I'm nothing more than a servant, and that's fine with me. He has more 'interesting' play-toys." Her tone made him look at her as he buttoned his shirt. "He might, if you don't cooperate."

"I'll kill him, if _she_ doesn't. As the old saying goes, _'Never call up what you can't put down', _Raven." He stopped as something she said came back. _Cheyenne: What did you mean by the _real_ me? _ The door lock rattling stopped any further conversation. It opened and one of DuValle's gunsels walked in, a snarl on his face. "Start talkin' plain, or yer girl gets a rude awakenin', ya _dai dai hundan_."

Michael grabbed up one of the boots and threw it into the man's face. It crashed into his nose, and blood sprayed as he yelped in pain, and staggered back. "Are you sure about that?" Michael asked, his eyes going cold. "That was only a boot. Imagine if I should throw something a bit more deadly. I will, if you ever say anything like that again, _tian sheng de ye dui rou_. If Julian doesn't take care of you himself." The man glanced at Raven and muttered under his breath, and Michael added, "Not even on your best day. I'm sure you've heard this before: What's mine is mine. You keep your hands off, if you want to keep them."

As Michael guessed, the man's face went deathly pale, and he nearly tripped in his haste to leave. "Well, if that's how Julian runs things, this should be easier than I first thought. He says knows me; that's a two-edged sword." He looked at Raven, who watched him with wide, frightened eyes. "No, I won't sink to his level. I don't know what happened, but I know I'm the better man." _If that still applies_, he thought to himself as she relaxed.

Raven walked to his side and hugged his arm. "We'll talk later tonight," she murmured, then fetched the boot and handed it to him. "Yes, in bed," she replied to the unasked question. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Day two of the journey found everyone still on edge, but not as bad as he day before. Zoe had finally come out of her bunk, and everyone could tell she'd been crying; they weren't sure why, and didn't want to ask, but Mara wouldn't let the issue alone. When Zoe sat next to her, the Cat said, "Stop worrying, Zoe. If they couldn't blow him up, they're not going to do any worse. If it's Julian, and maybe Blue Sun, they'll try to convince him to join, and that won't happen. Someone always tries to make him do what he doesn't want to. It never works."

Washburne glared at her, then nodded with a wistful smile. "Ain't as sure as y'all, but know that. Cain't help it. Best thing since Wash to drop into my life, an' don't wanna lose him so quick, _dong ma_?"

Mal, Simon and Jayne looked at each other, then back to find her watching them. "Good enough, Zoe. Meanwhile, are ya here?" Mal asked. When she nodded, he continued, "Prob'ly the hardest part is he's gotta watch out for Brath. Walked right inta the thick o' it a while ago, once ya was safe," he said, looking at Mara, and received a confirming nod. "A'right, we finish the job, but keeps an eye opened, in case we hear sommat, or he signals. Dunno what can do 'til then." He looked around the table at everyone else. "We clear?"

"Clear, Mal," Clarissa said. "But stay outta our way," she added, taking Mara's paw and River's hand in hers. Jim had to lean back as she reached past him, holding his plate out of the way with a bemused expression. He caught Mal's eye and nodded.

"Clear, Mal," Jayne said. "Guessin' we'd best be ready ta go, we get word."

"Clear, Cap'n," Kaylee added. "Me an' _Serenity_'s gonna be ready, ya need us."

As Reynolds looked around, those who didn't speak nodded. "A'right. River, want ya to scan far as possible. Got their signature. Might be can find 'em. We do, keep a lock, but don' chase. Might be expectin' it. Sommat happens we can take advantage, don' hesitate, _dong ma_?" He looked at everyone else. "Go time, we hit 'em hard an' no let-up." He looked at Simon in particular. "Means no survivors. Cain't afford 'em knowin' was us. Might suspect, but won' _know_. How we want it to stay, _dong ma_?"

Simon's face showed warring emotions, but soon the determined expression won. "Got it, Mal. Michael's done too much to help. I'd like to re-pay that a little."

Reynolds nodded. "A'right. Back ta matter at hand. Eat. Cain't do nothin' if'n yer starvin' yerself on account o' worry," he said, looking at Zoe.

Washburne sighed as she picked up her fork. "Yes, sir."

When Raven led Michael out, there were two more armed heavies with the first pair. Only one looked familiar. "What happened to your friend?" Michael asked unpleasantly.

"Infirmary, it's any o' your business," the man snarled.

"If he doesn't want to end up there again, he'll keep his distance," Whitmer replied as they walked forward. He counted doors and did a quick probe as they passed the second. He could just feel Brath, and that was through a kind of mental haze. As Raven had said, she was sedated. _Be ready_, he sent, knowing she'd get it, even if she couldn't reply. He felt her subconscious mind as it recognized him, and saw a large toothy grin before they passed out of range. He suppressed a shiver; he knew what she'd do if the opportunity presented itself. She'd all but shown everyone at Petaline's.

They passed up a ladderway and reached DuValle's area, which was subtly more opulent, and stopped at an arched and curtained entry, from which the smell of food emanated. Michael took an appreciative sniff, but still checked for obvious food additives. Obvious to him, not anyone else. His stomach rumbled as they entered to find DuValle seated at the head of a ten-place table, seemingly surrounded by women of varying origins and ages, but none over thirty. He mentally added Clarissa's age to Julian's minimum adulthood age and sneered internally. _Pathetic. No doubt he'd have had a Corvette, or some other "mid-life-crisis-mobile" back in the twentieth_, he thought as DuValle stood and said, "Much better, eh? You must be famished. We can talk while we eat."

Michael took the only other chair and sat down as the heavies retreated behind the curtains. He expected Raven to leave his side, but she stayed, which made DuValle look at her appraisingly. "Raven," he said significantly. She didn't reply, but only looked at him steadily. "So, you've made your choice. Just remember what the consequences will be for your impertinance."

Michael ignored him. _Forget his threats, Raven. He won't lay a hand on you while I'm here, and you're leaving with us. Julian doesn't know it yet, but he's made his worst mistake bringing me here. To quote Wolverine, there isn't a cage made that can hold me. Just be ready; there likely won't be time for second thoughts_.

_I'll be ready. He made it very clear I don't even own what I'm wearing, so I don't have anything to worry about. Not even ident_.

"So what should we talk about?" DuValle asked, grossly over-playing the genial host. When Michael didn't reply, he said, "Oh, come now. Surely you've wondered how I know so much about you."

"What you know and think you know could have come from Schwarzchild," Whitmer replied. "That should be suspect, as I've kept my private life very private. What public information there was could be garbled, exaggerated or plain rumour, and my official records would be heavily censored and redacted. As for our link, my thoughts are very guarded. We have psi-talents in the Federation and Starfleet has training to protect us from that." He looked up as he savored his pilaf. "You'd have to be close, and concentrate. There's no way."

"When you're awake. Asleep, you're as unguarded as anyone, plus Blue Sun has developed booster drugs." Michael looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "Yes, I learned quite a lot from your unconscious mind."

Michael tilted his head to the side as he studied Julian, then smiled. "We experimented with similar, once upon a time, but that path was shut down. Deleterious mental effects from the drugs, including neuroses, paranoia and delusions of grandeur, never mind the other health issues. That was with fairly stable subjects. They tended to exacerbate pre-existing conditions. Starfleet determined the draw-backs weren't worth the potential benefits. Unless they made a radical discovery, the useage isn't often or for long." His smile changed, and he added, "So, how long _did_ you spend in detox and psych adjustment?"

DuValle's face went rigid, and the women edged away from him. "You think you've got it all worked out, don't you? Not even close. I know more than enough to keep you in line, and I've all the cards. This has been carefully orchestrated from the start. Even now your friends aboard _Serenity_ are flying into a trap. Family members are so easily manipulated."

Michael set his fork down after looking at it speculatively, then said, "No doubt you've told yourself that many times, as often as your associates have told you the same. You're no different from Badger: You're suffering from delusions of adequacy. When all's said and done, you're nothing more than a pale shadow of me, and I intend to prove it." He wiped his mouth and dropped the napkin on his plate. "From now on I'll take my meals in my cell. Your kind of pathetic despot bores me to tears." He stood. "With your permission, sir."

"Sit down," DuValle said, his face stormy. When Michael's expression said _And if I refuse?_ he added, "Unless you want my men to make sport of your precious companion." He picked up a device and pointed it at a view screen, and an image of Brath sprawled out in a bed with various IV lines running to her appeared. "Be glad I'm having her fed. I imagine she wouldn't be much on arrival if I didn't."

Michael sat down and glared at his plate, apparently cowed, but he took the opportunity of DuValle's loss of control to scan the ship. Besides himself, DuValle, Raven and the other women, there were perhaps two dozen others aboard. Nothing serious, but he was hampered by innocents who might be caught in the cross-fire, as well as Brath's incapacitation. "Fine," he said. "I'm no longer hungry. The gas you used saw to that."

"Right. We're going to have a discussion, and if you don't cooperate, someone will suffer for your intransigence."

_"Jawohl, Mein Herr. Zum befehl,"_ Michael snarled. _"Seig heil."_

"Call me a Nazi, will you?" DuValle glared at him, then said, "Right. Xia." A scantily-clad Chinese woman who looked barely out of her teens nearly ran to his side and looked down. Julian picked up the steak knife and took her arm, his eyes never leaving Whitmer's. "Don't for a moment think I won't," he said, pulling her to her knees; her face was now at table-top level, and her eyes locked on the knife. Her face twitched, then settled into its previous apathetic lines. Her eyes couldn't hide the fear in them.

Michael's eyes bored into Duvalle's when they locked. _"You don't need to do anything to her. She's yours to do with as you please, and I know what you're capable of,"_ he said softly, experimentally waving a hand above his plate. Julian released Xia and dismissed her with a toss of his head. "I don't need to do anything to her. She is mine to do with as I please, and you know what I'm capable of." He missed Michael's slight grin of relief as he returned to his food.

_"You're tired of this fencing. I should go back to my quarters, and consider my situation. Perhaps in the morning I'll be more amenable,"_ Whitmer murmured.

"I'm tired of this fencing. Go back to your quarters and consider your situation. Perhaps in the morning you'll be more amenable," DuValle repeated irritably. The guards stepped inside and escorted Michael and Raven back to his suite, looking at him suspiciously. Raven's face briefly asked a million questions as they walked back.

It wasn't until the door locked that Michael relaxed, then barely pumped his fist upwards. _"Yes!"_ he said.

_Cheyenne: What was that? It looked like—"_ She stopped and looked at him incredulously. _"A Jedi mind trick?"_

Michael chuckled. _Cheyenne: There are times when life and art become indistinguishable from one another._

DuValle tapped on the commset and said, "Cancel surveillance on Whitmer. Everyone should have their privacy." When the bridge acknowledged, he closed the channel and wondered why he did that, but dismissed it. "There's plenty of time to learn. He'll open up to her. Raven knows what will happen if she doesn't gain his trust."

Michael waited a few moments, then went to his suit and removed the transponder. "Does that porthole have an exterior hatch? It should. Micro-meteoroids." Raven walked over and moved the curtain to reveal the control. "Close it." She nodded, then activated the hatch, which slowly closed. After a few seconds, a green light blinked on.

"What are you going to do?" Michael had a brief thought that she might still be under DuValle's influence, but shoved it aside. Their _rapport_ was as clear as it should have been; there was no way she could have kept that from him. He held up the device, and she nodded. "How far away are they?"

"Not far. They're on the way to Osiris, which means they're probably paralleling us and don't know it, yet." Michael studied the controls, then flipped a switch. The transparency pivoted up and inward, and he inspected the opening. "Yes, just enough room." He did something, and set the transponder in place; it snapped down audibly. "All right. Let's see if I've out-smarted myself." He closed the porthole, watching as it seated. The device was slightly flattened, but nothing else. He opened the hatch, which carried the device up and outward with it. As he watched, the indicator light flashed as it received and returned _Serenity_'s signal. "Right. If they're near, they'll receive that."

Michael sat on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief. Raven sat beside him and took his hand. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't. I always plan for the worst. That's one reason why I always out-lived my enemies, even if it wasn't by much." He took a breath, then said, "There's something I have to try, Raven. Give me some room." She moved a foot away, and Michael held out his hand, concentrating. If he could affect Julian's mind, then the Force _had_ to be strong enough for other things. The problem was, he'd never had to do this before. _This had better work, or I'm a poor learner._ He reached out, feeling for..._There it is. You can't mistake that energy pattern. And now, to bring it back_. He "pulled", and felt it come. He smiled.

Raven watched as Michael sat stone-still, his face furrowed. Whatever he was, he _couldn't_ be a Jedi. _That was just a movie … wasn't it?_ As she watched, particles of light seemed to flow in from nowhere, coalescing in his hand until it shined almost too bright to watch. She felt … _something_, and the light flashed briefly before vanishing. In his palm lay a very plain but recognizable _double lightsaber_. She all but gawked as he opened his eyes, a tired but very satisfied smile on his face as he separated it into two separate weapons. He held them in his hands, concentrating again. He smiled again. "Good. They're in perfect condition."

"B-but – So it's all _true_?"

"Do you recall my fascination with Robert Heinlein?" Raven nodded cautiously. "Welcome to the World-As-Myth, Raven. Hmm, sounds as though it should have the registered-trademark symbol following it. Anyway, it's all true. I've been to places we'd only read about, long ago."

"Does that mean we can _leave_ this stupid pleasure barge? If it wasn't for being male, Julian could pass for Cleopatra. His ego's big enough," Raven said as she regained her composure.

Michael sat there, looking at the far bulkhead in thought. "There's more. Do you remember the dreams I told you about? The ones I wrote into novels?" Raven nodded, afraid to speak, lest some spell should break and this all turned out to be a wishing-dream. "Those are true as well. The Black Wolf is real."

As he spoke, his form changed, and sitting there was – _Cheyenne: Great Spirit, thank you,_ Raven said quietly, as though in prayer. She tentatively reached out to touch him, afraid he might vanish. He was solid, warm and furry. She reached for his sleeve, and he obligingly rolled it up to reveal a silver trace that matched his Mark. Raven sighed and sagged against him, tears of relief running down her face. _It's _not_ a dream, and I'm _not_ crazy. Thank you again, Great Spirit_. She sat up and looked at him. The eyes were the same, as was the light in them.

Michael set the sabers down and gently wiped her tears away. "It's all true." When she looked at him apprehensively, he smiled. "No, they've seen nothing. I did a bit of work on Julian besides what you saw. We're not under surveillance, at least not tonight. I didn't think you wanted to put on a show. _I_ certainly don't," he finished, one eyebrow rising in a familiar way before he kissed her, or what passed for it.

Raven shuddered, and held on. "I told you we had a lot of catching up to do," she husked as she reached over and dimmed the lights. Her shift fell to the floor as she knelt beside him. "Please, Snake. I've missed you so much."

Michael pulled off his boots and hid the sabers in them, then removed his shirt. "As you wish, Raven," he said as he stroked her face.

Mara was bored. Sitting at the controls doing nothing wasn't fun, mostly because Michael wasn't there to talk to. Before she came to _Serenity_, she'd never thought she'd care about anyone, but her programming had mostly seen to that. Now that it was gone, her emotions and real personality emerged, and what she found was a little mystifying, even frightening. She could still call up the cool detatchment, but unless she was focused on something her mind and feelings were free to roam as they would.

And so she was bored. She couldn't concentrate enough for the games Michael had on the system. Her thoughts wouldn't stay on the task at hand. _Is this really what it means to be in love? Everyone makes such a big deal out of it, but it can be a real problem_, she thought. Her thoughts inevitably shifted to Michael, and she smiled. _But it's worth it. I haven't felt like I belonged until I skittered aboard_.

An indicator that hadn't done anything for the past two days suddenly came to life, and she sat up, quivering in uncertainty. Was it just a malfunction, a waking dream or real? She started a systems diagnostic and stood up to walk around as it ran, her tail waving anxiously. _No, I'm awake. Oh, please, if there really is a god or goddess, let this be real. I want him back_, she thought desperately, not knowing her coloration had shifted, this time to a lighter shade of silver-grey that threatened to blend in with the bridge.

The signal tone brought her back to the pilot's chair – all trace of Wash had finally dissipated – and she swiftly localized the signal to a ship about a day ahead of them. Mara applied a burn that would catch them, but slowly enough that it wouldn't be noticed, and until they reached Osiris' vicinity. Relief and contentment flooded her as the system locked onto the transport. _Got you now_. She smiled at first, then couldn't contain herself. The joy was too strong.

Everyone looked up as Mara shouted, _"I found them!"_

Zoe closed her eyes and muttered something grateful and inaudible, while Clarissa and River looked at first joyful, then more focused. Mal summed it up for everyone: "Got us a goal. All we needs now is a plan." He stood up and suddenly found himself caught in a passel of people on their way to the bridge. "Hold it. Know y'all wants to know, but need ta know sommat more. Stay here, an' calm down. Still two days from Osiris, an' need ta plan for that. Lemme learn what's up. Cain't toss out ever'thin' else just yet, _dong ma_?"

"Mal's right," Gideon said as the others glared at Reynolds. "We're not ready until we know more."

Mal nodded his thanks as his crew sat down, and he continued to the bridge, where he found Mara tracking and plotting the transport's course. He stood there and watched as she worked. _Damn if'n she an' River ain't sisters_, he thought. _Makes a mite o' sense, what Michael learned_. Soon the plot showed both courses, and Mal noted they were closing, instead of a few days behind. _Ruttin' smart, too. Guess geniuses are useful_.

"Thanks, Mal," Mara said with a smile in her voice. "Maybe we can't get too close, but we'll catch up near Osiris. Shouldn't stop us from grabbing Doctor Tam, but I don't know if we can help Michael, and I can't ask. I can feel him, but he's a little far away, and he's … busy." He couldn't see her smile.

Mal leaned down and kissed between her ears. "Good job." He was surprised when she reached up and pulled him down to rub her head against his and purr into his ear. She licked his ear gently and let go. "Hunh. Guess it's true. Albatross an' ship's cat both bring luck." He looked forward, but couldn't see their quarry. "They goin' ta DuQuesne, like Clarissa thought?"

"They are," Mara replied as she displayed the course plot after expanding the view. "That's a long time aboard ship, but I'd guess they think they have plenty." Her ears turned back, flattening against her skull as her voice sharpened. "Like hell, they do." Mara flexed her fingers slightly, and her claws extended.

"A'right. Keep it under control, darlin'. Undue violence is gonna have to wait." Mara's claws retracted. "Guess that'll have ta do." Mal turned and walked back to his crew, his eyes hooded as he thought over their options. _Nope, ain't much we can do. Not yet. Keep on with the job_.

Everyone turned expectant eyes on him, making Mal stop briefly. That had only happened once before. "Okay, we got a line on 'em, an' Clarissa was right. However, our ship's Cat has us sneakin' up to catch 'em near Osiris. Might be we could help, but don' see how an' gather Doctor Tam, so we'll watch an' wait. Sommat happens ta change that, jump on it." He paused as he considered. "Seein' as how ya wants, Clarissa, River an' Mara stays aboard, watchin' that other boat. Jayne, Gideon, Simon an' me goes after the doc. Kaylee, stay with our girl, make _positive_ she's ready ta do what we ask her. Inara, want ya to keep an eye on Zoe. Ain't sure, but she's close ta her time, an' anythin' could start. Best thing we got to a doc, _dong ma_? Jim, got an idea ya wanna stay close to Clarissa." He looked around, and everyone nodded, Washburne reluctantly. "A'right. Looks like us Big Damn Heroes gets to bring some Big Damn Hurt, an' what we know o' Julian says he more'n deserves it. Gotta start somewhere. Questions?"

"We're not helping Michael?" Simon asked.

"It happens we can't," Gideon replied. "No one on this ship is checked-out for boarding or EVA combat, and there's a very, very steep learning curve. On the other hand, I doubt Julian's crew is set up to repel boarders. Both are irrelevant. The greatest threats are already aboard. When Michael is ready, he will bring his full power and rage to bear, unless I've completely mis-read him. What we've learned or surmised about Julian makes me think so. Either way, we should concentrate on the job at hand."

"Speakin' o' that, when we gettin' paid?" Jayne growled.

"When the job is finished. And since I'll go to make sure it goes our way, it's in my best interest to stay alive. I've never gone back on my word or any deal. Either way, payment is in my quarters, so you'll have it, should I not come back, or am incapacitated. Fair enough?"

Jayne nodded, then protested when River elbowed him. "Yeah, I know, manners. Still gotta stay on th' important stuff, _dong ma_?"

"Always good to know some things never change," Jim comented, earning him a glare.

"Ha, ha. Oughta take that act on the road."

"Ya ain't noticed, already have."

Michael and Raven relaxed in the afterglow, gently touching each other's faces in reaffirmation. Michael – still in Wolf form – lay on his back, while Raven lay across his chest, listening to his heartbeat. _No, nothing's changed between us_, Michael thought with a brief smile. Something Raven said earlier made him ask, "What did you mean by the _real_ me, Raven?"

She stirred, obviously not wanting to leave that quiet, warm place she sometimes went to. "He looks like you, but he's not. He doesn't feel right, and your line never left Earth-that-was, Michael. You stayed behind to try to make what was left livable after the migration, and I think you might have succeeded. There was enough equipment left behind, and the resources weren't _completely_ depleted." She paused, her brows knit as the remembered. "He's close, but something's missing. I think we're dealing with a _clone_. You're not here because you're still _there_, back on Earth-that-was. _Is_, probably, by now. His memories don't seem to be complete, as though someone tried to copy you, and failed."

"Hmm, I think I know how and when. Rufus still had a few of his devices operating, and there was a brief moment when I was questioning one of his operatives that I felt, I don't know, _split._ That might have been when and how. No one knows the quantum entanglement's range limits, if it has any. It was used over interstellar distances; that we know for a fact." He fell silent, his eyes closed as he reached back for that time and place, his nanomachines helping him access the memories, and they reported an unusual effect they were immune to, but not his organics. Raven watched him until his eyes opened. "He tried, but didn't get what he really wanted," he said. "He got his copy, but only of Michael Whitmer, not the Black Wolf. What memories he has are probably garbled, ghostly ones, and I've no doubt he was given some that would serve Schwarzchild and Blue Sun's purposes."

"But he mentioned Clarissa as though she was his own flesh and blood."

"She probably was, but Khashi still came through. That's nothing special; we follow the genetic pathway. It must have been her time to come." Whitmer closed his eyes and said silently, _It's true, isn't it, 'Lena?_

There was the faintest response: _Yes, it is. This is what you had to learn on your own, Snake. Even though by a convoluted path, Khashi is still your daughter. That never changes. Do what you have to do_.

Michael paused before asking, _Does that mean killing him?_

_Nothing else will serve. Imagine if they had succeeded. Just imagine_.

Michael didn't have to imagine. Early in his career as the Wolf, he'd encountered one of his opposites. He shivered; that was only _one_ memory he didn't want. _Then it will be done. I'll start immediately. Any more delay means they have more chance of getting him "right", and my presence is key. No doubt Rufus discovered that, too late_. He barely felt her smile and the parting kiss as she broke contact.

Michael opened his eyes to find Raven watching him. "I'm afraid it's true. Damn it, I hate being right."

"Did you talk to Her?" Michael looked at her in surprise, and she continued, "Mother Earth and Father Sky, remember? As you wrote in the novels, the overall message is the same, with just a few minor differences." When he appeared about to ask, she said, "I remember and kept everything, Michael. I can read and write, but _he_ doesn't know that."

"All right. Let's get some sleep. I have the feeling tomorrow's going to be a long, eventful day." _I'll see to it. _ He closed his eyes, reaching out and finding Brath, who was still heavily sedated for a human, but only mildly for her. He smiled and adjusted a few reagent feeds. They'd _appear_ correct, but were now chemically ineffective. She'd wake in about ten hours, ready for a fight, knowing what had happened, and could have happened. He almost felt sorry for Julian.

Another day brought them closer to Osiris as they slowly crept up on the other ship. Mara had run a search on it, and they had its name: _Juggernaut_. It fit the image of Julian they managed to piece together from the ident Michael had left, once they found it. His history was spotty; it had more holes than a string bag, but just enough to stand cursory inspection. The fact he was connected to Blue Sun as an advisor probably guaranteed there wouldn't be any thorough checks on him, or detailed study of his ident. Gideon spent hours on Cortex with Mara, both searching for any references of him past a certain point, and couldn't find any older than thirty years ago, when he'd supposedly sold the Maidenhead and left for the Rim. All of it seemed to say he – or his shadowy backers – thought they were unstoppable.

After they'd studied the information, Mal said, "Happens they might be after the same thing, an' that's runnin' the Alliance."

"I have to agree," Simon said. "Everything points to an out-of-control ego. The question remains is it Julian, or someone behind him? I remember Michael saying Rufus was an egotist."

"That hardly matters," Gideon replied. "Most egotists fail because they never consider that possibility. As the phrase from Earth-that-was says, _Pride goes before a fall_, or some such. I'm not as current with ancient folklore as I probably should be."

Kaylee smiled. "Betcha Michael knows. Said afore he lived back then. Prob'ly all to heart."

Marris smiled in reply. "No doubt you're right." His smile faded as he thought. "That still leaves us no closer to their ultimate goal, or why they want Michael. Certainly something like proving himself better in Julian's case, but that ship is too much of an investment for one man to manage, so there must be more. That still doesn't explain Longshore's involvement."

"Gorramit, almost forgot about him," Mal grumbled. "Wishin' we had Michael here to 'splain it, but maybe he don' know, neither. Or does, but cain't tell anyone. May not have all the facts hisself."

"So we's back ta square one?" Jayne half-complained.

"No, we know where they're going, and the course they'll likely take." Gideon turned to Clarissa. "You said you know him better than anyone. What's he likely to do?"

"Michael or Julian?"

"Michael, of course. We're more or less agreed only he will walk away from this," he replied.

They were mildly worried when her face lost all expression, and her eyes darkened, just as Michael had done. "He'll learn what his limits might be, what advantages and disadvantages he has, and what he can exploit. Any friction between Julian and anyone else he'll note, and use. Any allies he can gain, if possible. He'll play the helpless prisoner, all the while testing his remaining abilities." She looked at River. "Didn't you feel something odd earlier? A slight tingle, but like it was inside your head." Cobb nodded, followed by Mara. "I wonder." She scooped up the tricorder, walked forward and scanned his and Brath's bunk, then all his gear, ending with the containers. When she returned, she said, "Hmm, that's interesting. The inventory list says his lightsabers are missing."

"Wait, what—Did you say _lightsabers_?" Jim said. When she nodded, Wainwright stood there, thinking. "Damn, somethin' else from the books we missed. They mention Jedi and the Force."

"Aw, _gawdamighty_!" Jayne said. "Now _that_ ain't real! Just a bunch o' old vids from Earth-that-was."

"Michael said he'd been to other universes," River contradicted. "He never said which ones, but I remember him mentioning he'd taken down a government or two." She tilted her head to the side, almost exactly the way Clarissa and Mara did. "He also said Blue Sun was there, and that seems to mean someone brought them there. I wonder who."

"Bet Michael's wonderin' that," Zoe chimed in. "Prob'ly go 'home' an' fix it, too."

"But that's set in stone, if I understand it," Simon replied. "It can't be changed."

"Only what shows in print or vid," Mal said. "Michael did say some we never saw. What he was involved in was off to the side." Simon thought briefly and nodded as Reynolds smiled. "So, him an' Brath's Jedi? Oughta be some fight. For a few minutes."

Gideon nodded. "Fair to say, Mal. Then all we have to do is concentrate on the job at hand." He took out a record and attached it to the plotter's interface, and their destination sprang up. "Shall we?"

Everyone aboard _Juggernaut_ slept, but one wasn't exactly resting. Michael seemed peaceful, but only on the exterior. The only change was a tear ran from one eye, and his brow furrowed slightly, as though he saw something that couldn't be borne.

Mentally, he did as he had at Eavesdown. He roamed the ship, taking in what he could of those aboard, separating them into two groups. The women were innocent victims, all of whom were playthings for Julian and his crew. Many cried themselves to sleep, silently wishing it was over.

The men varied in their degree of vicious depravity, but enjoyed the power they had under Julian's slightly-benevolent despotism. Two discussed what they'd do with Xia, the girl he'd almost cut up. Any time he did that, he usually tossed them aside for another, and they went on in sadistic detail, planning what she'd go through for a week. Michael recoiled, marking them for a slow, lingering death.

The others were better, but only by degree. All of them enjoyed what they did, and they dreamt of it in their sleep. Michael marked them as examples to be made.

Julian was the worst, and Michael studied him for quite a while, occasionally prodding DuValle's subconscious into revealing his secrets. Raven was right, he wasn't a product of this 'verse. His genetic pattern was identical to his own. He wondered what else they'd done to make him what he was, and stopped speculating. A flawed copy was far easier to manipulate than a true one would have been. Michael marked him for death. There was no way he'd let Julian survive, given the link still existed; that _had_ to be severed.

After two hours, Michael withdrew and relaxed into deeper sleep. The morning would be soon enough.

He woke when he heard the voice he'd been expecting. _Michael, they're going to pay_ Michael didn't move, but he opened the _rapport_.

_Yes, but not just yet, Brath. Rest, if you can, and regain your faculties. You have to be sharp, because there are innocents who must be protected. Julian is mine, and I'll explain when I have time. We still have a problem: He told me _Serenity_ is heading into a trap, and I've no way of knowing if it was a lie to provoke me, or the truth. Either way, we have to be ready to go to their aid, whatever the cost to us. Do I make myself clear, StarDragon Eleven? 'This we will defend'_.

He felt her smile, which was worse than her subconscious had done; she had her wits about her, and would bring them to bear._ Acknowledged, Blackstar One. I'm going to enjoy myself, Michael. It's what they deserve_. The _rapport_ closed and Michael shivered as he drifted back to sleep. _Heaven help them if our child was harmed_, he thought, images of gruesome violence flashing through his mind. _They'll have more than hell to pay_.

Raven started awake to hear Michael retching loudly in the bathroom. She got up and dressed, then walked in to find him "praying to the porcelain god", looking haggard. "_Oohh_, I was hoping that wouldn't happen," he said with a wink and a quick smile after glancing up. "And I so enjoyed that pilaf."

Raven moved to his side, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said, "Are you all right?" Her eyes asked the same question, but in a different way. _I'm fine. This is just a ruse_, she heard as he nodded. _I want them off their guard_. Raven "helped" him to his feet and to the bed, then helped him dress. _All right, but be careful. He won't hesitate to use the other women as hostages, and there's still Brath_. His smile made her ask_ Or is she faking, too?_

_She is _now, he replied silently. _When the time comes, we'll break on them like a storm-front. I want you to stay here, out of the cross-fire. I can deflect beam weapons with my 'sabres, but not full autofire, and I'm not Diana Prince_, he added with a faint smile. _Too many variables, and I'm not going to lose you so soon after finding you again_.

Raven nodded, and stood up after buttoning his shirt. _All right. Let's do this right_. She stripped and got back into bed, pulling up the covers and looking distressed. Michael nodded approvingly as he "staggered" to the door, which he rapped on with a paperweight.

The door opened and a guard looked in at him, a nasty smile playing on his face. "Yeah, what ya want?"

"I need to see the doctor. This should have stopped, but it hasn't. I'm sure Julian wants me healthy when I meet his superiors. He won't look as good as he wants, otherwise." The man nodded and took his arm, leading him outside. "Mebbe should keep her company ta make sure ya behave," he said after seeing Raven.

"Do I look like I can do anything? It's about all I can do to stay standing." Michael swayed, and his knees buckled, forcing both men to catch him and put his arms over their shoulders to carry him. "Happens can't let a man that bad off alone." They started moving, and as they turned aft, Michael said, "I'm sure that will count in your favour when you meet your maker."

His suddenly strong voice made them tense, but it was too late. He stood, grabbed their heads and slammed them together with brutal force, and the sound of their skulls cracking through alerted the man guarding Brath's room. He stood, unlocked the door, drew his side-arm and ordered, "Stop, or she gets it!"

The door opened, and he looked at it in shock as a large, clawed hand grabbed him by the throat and dragged him inside. The door slammed, but horrible screams and growling filtered through as Michael calmly picked up his former escort's weapons. Half-way through the noise, an alarm began hooting. _Well, so much for complete surprise, but this is better, Snake_, Brath told him. _They have to know we're coming for them, and learn they can't avoid their fate, as She told us after Chorias_. He couldn't miss the unpleasant eating noises that followed.

Michael opened his door to find Raven dressed in some of "his" clothes; she'd rolled up the sleeves and pant-legs, and looked both vulnerable and capable. "Here. They won't be needing them any more," he said. As he remembered from long ago, she merely accepted and checked the weapons. "As I said, stay here." He did something with the door handle, then removed and replaced it with the locking mechanism on the inside. "You should be safe," he said as he shifted into Wolf form.

"But I want to help," she protested as he reached out and his sabers flew from under the bed into his paws.

"I know, but this isn't going to be a clean fight; for them _anything_ goes, including shooting women, and I won't have it. You can help by organising the women, once this is over." She nodded. "All right." He glanced to see Brath emerge in half-dragon form, her dress split in places, blood covering her. She smiled savagely as their eyes met. "You really don't want to see any of this." Raven nodded, her eyes widening as she saw what he saw through the _rapport._ "Right. See you on the other side."

Michael closed the door, and heard it lock behind him. Her turned to Brath and looked up at her. "No survivors, Brath. She told me, once I deduced the important parts. We're sending a message; we should make it memorable," he said, grinning as his eyes lit with the familiar blue fire.

Brath's eyes glowed with a feral light of their own. "You go forward. The women are aft of here. As you reminded me, _'This we will defend'_." They embraced, ignoring the blood, then moved off, each set on their own course of destruction.

Michael pocketed his 'sabers as he stalked forward. Some of the passages weren't wide enough for proper use, and they'd announce his presence long before he reached his opposition. In this instance, he wanted stealth, and in his current mood he didn't need weapons; he'd once said in a previous life, _"Who needs a weapon when one's _body_ is a weapon?"_ He grinned as he ghosted down the passageway, catching the scent of his prey as they prepared to make their last stand. _Might as well, lads. Does the name "Custer" mean anything to you?_

Running footsteps announced trouble, and he stopped at the base of a ladder. He looked, and saw it was attached only at the top, much like those aboard seagoing warships. He grinned, then carefully crept up and quietly worked the lynch-pins loose enough to collapse under a running man. He stepped back, and ducked back into a doorway. "Move it," he heard someone say. Soon after, there was a loud crash as the ladder collapsed, and a dazed and injured man rolled to a stop almost at his feet. The man's face was a mask of pain as he gripped his leg and ignored the others as they asked how he was or what had happened. He opened his eyes in time to see Michael standing over him before his neck was broken.

The men above stopped and stared briefly, then tried to duck aside as the Wolf grabbed and readied the man's assault carbine. "Look out! He's armed," one managed to shout before Michael fired into the packed bodies. Two fell to the deck below, dead as the rest died where they stood. Michael waited for a moment, then ransacked the bodies for ammunition and checked for other ordnance. He found a half-dozen fragmentation, two smoke and three gas grenades. He took his first victim's stores vest and transferred it all, then switched magazines.

_Five down_, Brath said through their rapport. _How many total?_

_Four here, and thirty altogether. Evenly split, as I recall_, he replied.

_I couldn't find the women. Why?_

_Julian probably has them close enough to cater to his every whim. When you finish, get up here quickly. I'm not sure Raven will stay where she is._

He felt her grin. _I understand. She's much like _our_ Raven, isn't she? Would she stay behind when she could help?_

_You don't need to ask. I can feel them moving your way. Five more, and that's all_, Michael warned as he raised and re-secured the ladder. He smiled. _"Let the bodies hit the floor."_

A gunshot made him spin around in time to see a knife-wielding man fall to reveal Raven, who looked through the smoke leaving the barrel of her handgun. "You're getting careless," she said.

"I was busy." He glared as she joined him after relieving her target of his ammo. "Don't tell me, let me guess: I didn't say how long." Raven only smiled. "All right, but stay back and watch our six. I thought I'd got them all on this deck."

"He came out of the bathroom." Raven secured her gear and nodded at the ladder. "Age before beauty."

Michael snorted, then moved up, pausing to glance fore-and-aft before continuing. Raven paused at the top, then took "tail-end Charlie" as they moved forward. "There's just the three decks, two holds and Engineering. Used to be a commercial transport before he changed it into a luxury yacht."

Michael nodded, but before he could ask a question his victim's comms came on. _"Report, Barrows. What's happening?"_ a voice he didn't recognize demanded. "That's his chief of security," Raven said. "His center is twenty-five meters ahead, to the left."

"Did you have run of the ship?"

"Julian thought he had me completely under his control. He should have known better. That's why I didn't think he was 'you', Snake." She stopped as they moved a few meters, then said, "He's mine. The things he did to the other girls."

Michael shuddered as he saw what she was remembering. "When I'm done with him, he's all yours."

_"Barrows. Answer me," _the comms demanded again. The voice didn't speak again, and Michael changed channels until he heard _" – don't know where he is, but Barrows isn't answering. They may all be dead."_ Julian's voice replied, _"Damn it, be careful. I need them alive. Rufus didn't give me any options."_

As Michael lowered the volume, Brath said, _Aft section's clear, and Raven's out. She's with you, isn't she?_ He could feel her smile.

_Yes. Get up here, on the double. They may be calling for help_. "No one left behind us. Let's go." Michael led with Raven's directions, and she stopped him as they came to a turn inboard. Michael looked at her, and she whispered, "Security check-point just around this corner." Michael risked a quick glance. A barricade had been raised at the check-point, manned by a half-dozen men. The good news was there was no way out, but they had coverage, and were at a cross-junction, which afforded more vantage points.

"Very nice. They have the perfect choke point. Whoever designed this ship knew what they were about." Michael thought briefly. "No way around them, I take it." Raven shook her head, then spun around as Brath reached their position. She stared briefly, then said, "No, there isn't. You have to make a frontal assault."

"Snake? What about this?" Brath said, tapping a claw on a vent opening. Michael looked at it, then smiled. "Do these go forward of them?" she asked, looking at Raven.

"I don't see – oh, wait. I think I get it," she replied as Michael removed and set down his gear. "You should get to the other girls first, Michael. He'll use them as shields, if he gets the chance."

Michael's face changed to silver and his features faded away. _No worries, Raven. There's no way in hell I'll let him do that after he threatened Xia. He's definitely unrepentant, so he gets recycled_. He took his lightsabers and two grenades and they disappeared. _Wait. You'll know when_. His body changed completely to silver, and he touched the wall; shortly after that he destabilized completely, flowed up and disappeared into the vent.

Raven shivered as Brath sorted through the weapons. "That's going to take some getting used to. Wait, he only took the smoke grenades," she said as Brath managed to get the vest on.

"He doesn't even need those, but he'll use them to his advantage," Brath replied as she checked the carbines. She looked at Raven for a long moment. "You're just like our Raven. It's too bad you can't come with us when we leave this 'verse."

"I can't? Why not?" Raven asked. She thought Brath wasn't serious, but reminded herself she didn't really know.

"You already exist there; if you met, the results wouldn't be good. Did you ever watch _Timecop_?" Raven nodded. "What would happen to you would be worse than what happened to Ron Silver's character at the end, and we can't let that happen. I have the impression you're needed here, Raven. You're connected to Snake, the same as Clarissa. Maybe you're supposed to be together. Not now, but in the future."

"Clarissa?"

"Julian's daughter. Later. Get ready. We won't have a long wait."

Michael flowed through the air ducts, pausing at the junction to see how the guards were disposed, then continued on. If he'd had a face, he'd have grinned. He continued until he caught a familiar chemical trace that equated to a scent, and followed it. Xia was somewhere ahead of him, and he'd help her in exchange for her helping him. He wondered how he'd explain _that_, then put it aside. _Focus. We're not even half-way done_.

Ami and Xia sat in the middle of the other women, trying to quiet and comfort them. They didn't understand what was happening, but what they'd heard the men talking about seemed to mean it was the other, strange Julian's doing. They didn't care. All they wanted was to live, even if it was as his play-things. It couldn't go on forever. Xia looked up as the door locked. _That's it. We're never going to leave_. She was surprised when a voice from nowhere said, _That's not true, _mei-mei_. Your life is about to change_. She looked around for the voice, and noticed something wasn't quite right: the stand lamp near the far wall seemed thicker and heavier.

Before she could say anything, the door unlocked, and one of Julian's thugs came in, looked around and grabbed Ami's arm. "Julian wants some insurance," he said, and Xia's heart sank. The other Julian wouldn't let her be harmed. He'd give in, and that would be it. She closed her eyes in resignation as the other girls began to whimper.

"I think not, _hundan_. Time to pay the Piper." Xia opened her eyes, and standing by the lamp was – _Wolf._ Not the Wolf most people thought of, but the protector of crops, and of his pack. His eyes _burned_ with a blue fire, and he held two brands of the same fire. His angry gaze was on the man, who put his gun to Ami's head. "So be it."

The flames vanished, and Wolf stretched out his paw, and slowly closed it. The man grabbed at his throat, struggling for breath, trying to cry out for help, and failing as his eyes bugged out. There was a crackling sound, and the man went limp and fell to the floor. Wolf stood up straight and looked around. The other women cringed away, but Xia walked to him and heard him say in Julian's voice, "That's what happens when you let the Wolf out of the sack." He looked at Xia, who returned his gaze calmly. He grinned, and the spell of fear broke. "But not today. Stay here. It's time for Man to remember why he fears the Wolf."

Ami stood where she was, staring at the body when Wolf reached her. She started, and stood there staring up at him. He gently pushed her aside, patting her back as Xia took her back to the others. "_Zhu-fu ni l__á__ng_," she said quietly.

He smiled. "Your luck's about to change. Be ready to take control of your life." He opened the door and slipped out. They looked at each other, thinking it was a dream. The body told them otherwise.

Brath and Raven waited, wondering when Michael would spring his trap. The only reason Brath could think of was he'd had to take care of an annoyance. They received their answer when the _Ping-Ping!_ of grenade spoons reached them. A few seconds later, smoke billowed out of the forward-leading passageway, followed by smoke from the aftward. The men looked around, wondering what was happening. "W-who's there?" one asked. "What the _di yu_'s going on?"

_Brath. Frag._ She took one, pulled the pin and let the spoon loose slowly to keep the noise down, then tossed it after a few seconds. She took the risk of watching, and pulled back around the corner when she saw it enter the smoke. Running footsteps retreated aft and forward before the explosion, and there was a frantic scream that was cut off suddenly, followed by chewing and gobbling noises. "Feeding time," the dragon said sadly. "It had to happen."

_Take care of the women. I'm going after our fugitive. Stay sharp_. Brath looked around the corner in time to see a shadow pass aft through the smoke, and sighed. _Acknowledged, Blackstar One_. "Come on, Raven. Let's get them calmed down." Brath led the way cautiously, making sure the bodies were dead, then counted mentally. "Nine left." A scream came from aft and stopped quickly. "Eight." She turned to Raven and asked, "Where's Julian?"

"Probably his rooms, and they have the best security," Raven answered after shivering. She looked behind them. "Is he always like this?"

"Only when someone pushes all the wrong buttons," Brath replied as they reached the door. Raven spoke in Cantonese briefly, and the door opened. A young Chinese woman looked out and asked, "Where is Wolf?" Raven smiled and said, "Hunting the evil, Xia. Are you all right?"

Raven received a hug. "I am now. What do we do?"

Brath put her hand between Raven's shoulders and pushed lightly but firmly. "What he said to do. Raven will stay with you and keep you safe. Wolf and I are going to punish Julian."

Xia looked at Brath in wonder. "Dragon and Wolf together. Our lives are changing."

Raven took her by the arm and walked inside. As she closed the door, she said, "Michael promised Julian was mine when he was done, Brath."

The dragon looked aft and nodded. "And he'll keep it, Raven, like all the others."

As the door locked, Michael came forward, covered in blood, his eyes cerulean vortices. "All right, they're out of the way, but I don't think they're safe, Brath. It occurred to me he might have a way to space them. I'd do the same, were I like him."

"I wouldn't know. You've actually felt him, Michael." Brath paused. "You're sure he would."

"He's what I'd have been, if things had gone differently, and I'll explain the rest." He accepted a pistol and carbine. "Let's go."

Brath nodded as they moved forward, carefully checking doors and side passages as they moved. No one appeared. "They've pulled into their holes. We'll have to go after them."

"That's fine. I'm not in a forgiving mood, not after what I discovered about them last night. They're all scum." His voice gave away his anger.

They continued forward and reached what had to be the security center, as it had an armored door with several sensors on the frame. "Hmm, I wonder if there are concealed guns, or the like. I suppose we'll find out." Michael took a deep breath and shot forward, and the passage erupted in gunfire as gas sprayed out in a cloud. Michael reached the door and a lightsaber flashed out, destroying the sensor packages, then he slashed the door apart. _"S__hénshèng de__ kao! L__áng!"_ a man screamed as Michael rushed inside. Even more screaming came out, punctuated by the sound of gunfire and the lightsabers, and it was quickly over. The defense guns fell silent as the gas stopped and was scavenged by the air system. Michael walked out, limping from a vicious gunshot wound to one leg. "The systems are down, at least those for ship defence."

"Why aren't you doing anything about that?" Brath asked.

"Something's stopping me. I'm not sure, but Rufus might have supplied them. All I know is it's not a device; I'd have felt it. It may have been from the gas, or something aboard," Michael said as he bandaged the wound with his shirt. "_Uhn!_ That hurts. We're not up to full power, but we don't really need to be."

"Speak for yourself. I'm good. Maybe you only need more time."

"It hardly matters," Michael said as he finished. "I've got Julian. You take care of the bridge crew." He closed his eyes briefly. "Only four left. Remember, no prisoners, no information left behind. They already know too much," he said as he returned the firearms. "I don't know why I bothered."

"Snake. Look at me." Brath looked into his eyes for a long moment. "All right. You had me worried. I never saw you on Coruscant; I suppose you're in a similar mood."

"Yes, I am. I don't like what I've seen. Let's go." They walked forward and reached what had to be Julian's quarters: The door and frame were chased with gold and silver, with a few gems here and there. "They got him wrong, _dan nang_. I never went for that." Brath looked at him, wondering what he meant, then continued forward.

Michael watched her go, then tried the door, and wasn't surprised to find it locked. "You may as well surrender, Julian. There's no escaping your just reward," he said loudly. _"You haven't won,"_ DuValle shouted back. _"I can still space the women, including Raven. It's not hard to see she's taken with you."_

Michael located the scanner and punched it into fragments, then removed, activated and slashed the door apart with his lightsaber in one swift move, then crashed through, wrenching his shoulder in his haste. DuValle stood by a small panel, one hand poised above a standard "safety" control. The cover was opened, ready for use. "I warned you," he said, his face stormy again, "And she's going to pay for it."

Michael raised a paw, but DuValle was faster, firing a stunner. The electric bolt hit Michael squarely, and he collapsed to his knees, feeling his non-organics try to overcome the assault. He activated one lightsaber, locked it and threw it with his remaining strength. It hit Julian just above the knees, slicing through with a loud sizzling, and DuValle collapsed with a scream, missing the control as he fell.

Michael stayed where he was, concentrating, calling on his reserves and the Force to stabilize himself enough to get through the next few hours – he hoped. He slowly got to his feet, retrieved his 'saber and carefully re-covered the switch before turning back to DuValle, who half-moaned with shock and horror when he looked at his legs. "You're not going to do anything but pay for what you've already done, Julian," he said as his nanomachines recovered enough to restore his other systems. "You don't threaten me and mine, and expect to be allowed to simply _walk away_." He walked to the panel, studied it for a moment, then shut down all but critical systems. "You're not the first of my opposites I've had to kill. You won't be the last," Whitmer said as he dragged DuValle into the center of the room, away from anything potentially dangerous.

"You haven't won," Julian groaned through clenched teeth. "I'll come back, and I'll undo everything you've 'fixed'." Michael grabbed his head and made him look into his eyes. He probed hard, forcing DuValle to recall everything he'd only hinted at earlier, including how he'd found them. It was over in a few seconds, and Michael stood and backed away, breathing hard in disgust. He didn't want anything to do with Julian, even kill him. He felt dirtier than he ever had before. "That won't help you," DuValle said. "I'll still make your life hell."

"No, I don't think so." _Raven. Come and get him_. After a few minutes, she walked in and looked at DuValle. "All yours, as I promised."

"What do you think is going to happen? She's under my complete control." Raven fired a shot, and Julian screamed as he grabbed his shoulder.

"You never really understood us, did you? Spoke Souls can't be re-made by anyone but She who made us." Michael turned and walked out, wearily saying_ It's done, Brath. We need to get off this ship. See if we have any shuttles, will you? I'm a bit tired_.

_Of course, Snake. We're clear_. "W-what's going on?" DuValle asked. "You can't leave me here like this! I won't go out this way!" he screamed. Michael looked back and saw Raven holding a knife, looking at Julian coldly as she knelt beside him. "Shut up and die like a man, you little worm," she hissed.

Michael turned away as DuValle began begging, then pleading for his life, and a bit old, old of verse echoed through his mind as he turned a corner: _"When you're wounded and left on Afghanistan's plains, and the women come out to cut up what remains, jest roll to your rifle and blow out your brains and go to your gawd like a soldier."_

Mal, Jayne, Simon and Gideon finished loading what they might need aboard Shuttle 1, and returned to the kitchen for one last look at their destination, just to be sure. They ran through their main, secondary and emergenty ingress and egress routes, and as they got coffee Mara's voice said, _"Mal, something's happening aboard _Juggernaut_. They sent a distress call that cut off suddenly, and they look to be drifting. Everything's shut down, as far as I can tell."_

Reynolds grabbed a mic and replied, "Be right there." As he racked it he said, "Lemme know when it's time. Sommat might'a changed." He headed to the bridge, and saw what Mara was talking about: The ship they'd been behind was now off to port, and was in a slow starboard roll, and a slight port yaw, with Osiris filling the background. He had to agree, something wasn't right. If they continued as they were, they'd fall into atmo with the wrong attitude, and burn up. "Lemme hear the wave, darlin'."

Mara re-played the call. _"This is _Juggernaut,_ declaring an emergency! We have – "_ The rest was garbled, then there was a scream and it ended. "Ain't no doubt sommat's not right," Mal agreed. "Thinkin' they's broke out?"

"I know they have. I can feel them, and it's not pretty," the Cat replied with a shiver. "Michael … I can't describe it, Mal. His mind is too chaotic. It must be _bad._"

"Okay. Ya can, get in touch. Close enough for a shuttle to go get 'em, _dong ma_?" He looked at the ship as it continued on its way. "They gonna crash? Won' be good, they hit a city."

Mara ran a course-and-speed check, then replied, "They won't hit anything big, but they won't go unnoticed. I don't know if anyone got the message. It wasn't on the right channel, and wasn't long enough."

"A'right. We gotta go. Y'all do what ya gotta." Mal left when she nodded and returned to the kitchen. _Might be can use the upset for cover_, he thought. _Even when down, Michael helps. Need ta ask what happened, but has to wait_. "Looks like Michael an' Brath got loose. Tol' Mara ta do what's needed. Ready?"

"If we weren't on a time-table, I'd say we should help," Simon answered. "I'm ready." Jayne and Marris nodded. "Let's git on with it, Mal. Be a hornets' nest right quick, _dan nang_."

"Yep. Let's go be heroes. Bad guys can wait."

It took some time for Julian to die. Michael knew it would when he saw the look in Raven's eyes, and suspected she was getting revenge for more than she'd said. He'd gone to find the infirmary, both for his injuries and to find a clue into what was suppressing his abilities. After re-dressing his leg – and changing clothes – he scanned the medical database. He found the reference to _nanite suppression_, and was surprised to learn it didn't originally apply to him, but to the Frontier back home. _Ah, _that's_ why it wasn't perfect. It wasn't me, it was the _Erandi_. 'Shortcut to God' indeed. What were they thinking?_ He located the counter-agent and injected himself; it would work, but he took the rest for good measure. He had a use for it, in case they ever tried that madness again.

He looked up as Raven walked in, spattered with blood. She looked angry, but satisfied. "Ready to leave?" he asked softly. She nodded. "All right. We'll leave, all of us. There should be room aboard _Serenity_, but that's only temporary. You're all going to Boros, where you'll be safer." When she was about to protest, Michael held up a paw and continued, "You belong here, Raven, and Julian was only one of those after us. I won't put you in danger. That was settled long ago, for me, and I'm sure Brath explained why you can't leave with us. It had to have come up."

Raven nodded. "She did. I don't want to lose you, either, Snake. I just got you back, too."

"I know, but we don't always have a choice. I'm not leaving you and the others for the Alliance to interrogate, either. They're not always nice about it, are they?" She looked at him angrily, then nodded. "You deserve your own lives, and you'll get them. I have friends on Boros who can make that happen, perhaps even send some lost children home. Either way, you're better off away from me. Now that Julian's gone, his allies have plenty of warning, and they won't make the same mistakes he did." He sighed. "I'd love for you to be with us, but it can't be. I won't risk you."

"You've done this before." It wasn't a question. It didn't need to be; he'd left himself wide-open, so she'd know. "I'll go, but don't believe I'll forget." She came to him and hugged him. "I can't, and I don't want to."

He patted her back, and stroked her hair. "We'll have some time, but it can't be forever. Take what you can whilst it's there."

Brath stopped in the door, watching and listening. She'd returned to human form and replaced her clothing. She smiled sadly. "We have one shuttle working. The rest were cannibalized. I don't think they ever used them."

"Right. No rest for the weary. I'll try to contact _Serenity_, and we'll go from there."

Mara and River sat poised to act, watching _Juggernaut_ as they monitored the shuttle. Two hours had passed since their quarry had gone out of control, and still nothing. They wondered what was taking Michael and Brath so long. "I hope nothing serious happened," River said. "I can feel them, but I can't get any impressions. They're alive, and that's it."

"I know," Mara replied. "Not just that, but what you didn't say." She carefully stretched without taking her eyes off the readouts. "I wish _something_ would happen."

The signal they'd been waiting for came, and River adjusted comms to receive it. Michael's voice said, _"_Serenity_, this is Lone Wolf. Please respond."_ She flipped a switch and said, "Right here, Uncle Mike. What happened, and when can you get here?"

_"Julian made the mistake of bringing two very dangerous fugitives aboard without taking proper precautions. We've been going through __their files, and we have a rather good picture of what they're up to,"_ Whitmer replied. _"We'll be using their shuttle, and bringing over Julain's __'play-toys'. They need to get away as soon as practicable. What's happening with you?"_

"Mal, Jayne, Simon and Gideon went down in a shuttle about an hour ago. Everyone's waiting to leave orbit as soon as they come back." River caught a flash of worry, and a brief snatch of what Julian had told Michael. "If you can get here quickly, we can cover them. How soon?"

"Within five minutes. I'm about to have this scow crash into yon rock." Michael paused. "The re-entry should raise all kinds of alarms and cause havoc, which Mal and company can use, _dong ma_?"

_"Way ahead of you, Michael," _Mara answered. _"Its current track will miss anything important, but it won't go un-noticed. Please hurry. I miss you."_

"That sounds familiar," Raven said as she walked onto the bridge. "All aboard. Waiting on you, Snake." When he looked at her, Raven said silently, _I don't need to know who she is until we get there. You can't stay alone. I know that, and I can deal with it_.

Michael nodded. "Right." He pressed the talk button and said, "We're leaving now, Mara. Keep _Serenity_ steady; we'll latch onto the cargo door, then dump this piece of _go se _when and where it'll do the most good. For us, that is. Acknowledge."

_"Acknowledged, Blackstar One. We'll be waiting."_ The channel closed and Michael turned to look at Raven for a long moment. He didn't say anything, but he nodded as though he was agreeing with something. "Let's go. Time to arrange a nasty surprise or five." Raven's expression asked several questions as they left the bridge, and he said, "There's plenty to explain, and you'll get several on the way out. Will that do?"

"Yes. Now let's get off this barge."

_Juggernaut_ had completed three rolls and was just completing the fourth when sensors detected the shuttle leaving. Mara steadied _Serenity_ as it approached, while River went down to the cargo deck, calling for Jim and Inara to help. She did noting but watch the approach, noting whoever was piloting knew what they were doing. She didn't think it was Michael, as he'd never had a reason to use one. She wondered who it was.

Soon, the two ships mated together, and Mara thought, _Good lock, River. Let's get this done_. The door tell-tale lit, stayed on for about four minutes, then went out, and Mara relaxed. She applied light thrust, then braked, and the shuttle drifted ahead, paralleling _Juggernaut_ as she adjusted their orbit. That done, she exited the bridge to see what was what.

She arrived to find a near-chaotic scene. About twelve women were huddled on the decking, some crying while others comforted them. Michael spoke urgently to Jim, who looked back grimly, while Brath, Inara and another woman treated a few injuries, some a little serious-looking. She saw Clarissa open the infirmary through the open door. She stopped at Michael's side as he said, "That's what he told me. I don't know if he was telling the truth, lying or bluffing, but we can't take the chance. We have to assume it's real, Jim."

Wainwright nodded. "Like Mal likes to say, 'Why can't it go smooth'." He looked Michael over; he looked as though he'd had a rough time, and Mara felt her hackles rising. "A'right. They should be grounded an' on the way. Ya need to be checked-out. Ain't lookin' a hunnerd percent, _dong ma_?"

"I can wait. This can't. I'm assuming command, and that's final."

River looked at him as she passed, carrying one young woman who had a nasty slash across her face. "You heard him, Mara. Blackstar One has the conn. We've got some work to do," she said as she continued aft, followed by Brath, Inara and the other woman, all of whom helped with their new … personnel or cargo, she wasn't quite sure.

"All right. Let's get going."

They walked quietly as they approached the rendezvous point, eyes peeled. So far, everything was going well, and that made Mal nervous. _Sommat ain't right. Goin' too smooth_, he thought. He looked at the others, and they nodded their agreement when they saw his expression. He drew his gun and continued cautiously.

Soon, they arrived at the small clearing a kilometer north of the Tam house, which was situated a fair piece outside the city; far enough out for privacy, but close enough for Emergency Response to arrive quickly. As they walked out of the trees, Gabriel Tam stepped in from the east, carrying a satchel and a slung messenger's bag. He looked nervous, and Mal figured he could understand why. _Leavin' this fine place an' goin' away can't be easy_.

They stopped a few feet away, and Simon said, "Hello, father. Are you ready?"

"I'm afraid not, and I'm sorry, Simon," Tam replied. "They made me do it."

Mal spun around as seven figures stepped out of the shadows below the trees. They didn't look or move like purple-bellies, and Gideon said, "Well, I can see someone of significance and standing has taken interest. I never thought I'd see you again," he said to the leader.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ with criminals," the Operative replied. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Jayne looked around sourly. _" Juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jean jan,"_ he muttered as the other men moved in. "Here's what doin' the right thing does for ya, Mal. Told ya wouldn' work."

Mal understood what Cobb was doing: He was setting up a staged argument to put the others off their guard, if they could be fooled. Mal turned and ground out, "Yeah? An' who told ya ta come along? Had time ta back out, but ya got stupid 'cause the money's too good, _hundan_? Oughta shoot ya, but figgerin' these nice boys'll do it for me, they get what they want." As Jayne was about to continue his part, a loud _boom!_ shattered the night's quiet as _Serenity_ passed overhead. It was all they needed.

Mal leveled his weapon and shot one gun bearer, then dodged aside as his neighbor charged in, swinging a stun baton. He missed, and Reynolds kicked his knee hard. The man collapsed without a sound as he grabbed his knee. Gideon drew and slashed in one swift, smooth motion, nearly decapitating the man nearest him as Jayne and Simon shot twice, bringing down a man apiece as Gabriel dropped prone, covering his head.

Mal stepped inside another's swing, rammed his palm into the man's face and kneed him in the groin, then leapt back, just avoiding the Operative's thrust. Jayne shot Mal's victim, then jumped aside as the last uninjured opponent tried to tackle him. Sage crashed into the back of the man's skull with a dull _thunk!_, and he fell hard and lay still.

Simon found himself locked-up with another man, and his training with Michael paid off as he broke the hold and sent the man tumbling. One shot finished that problem, but unfortunately he felt a familiar blinding pain as Mal's first attacker shot him in the leg. Simon managed to stay standing steady long enough to put a hole in the man's forehead. His leg collapsed, and he hit the ground, but not before shooting another man who tried to rise and re-join the fight.

Mal looked for more trouble, but six of the seven were down and weren't moving. He scanned the surrounding forest but saw nothing as the clearing was lit with near-daylight as _Serenity_ hovered above them. _"Area's clear, Mal,"_ Michael's voice blared. _"Ready when y'all are."_ Whitmer said, _"Shénshèng de kao,"_ when Reynolds saw Marris and the Operative locked together, trying to strangle, slash, throw or stab the other, and not really able to; they were evenly matched, and the strain showed as tendons and veins stood out grotesquely, while their faces remained almost calm. Mal shivered.

"Mal?" Janye said as he tried to aim. Reynolds shook his head. They stood there, watching as the two tried to overpower or trick each other, and failed. Another _boom!_ announced _Juggernaut_'s passing, and still Gideon and his antagonist remained locked together, not allowing the noise to distract them. The explosion from the crash didn't faze them. Simon painfully sat up and watched, wondering who would win.

That choice was made for them as a figure dropped from _Serenity'_s belly to land near the fight. The Operative glanced his way, and tried to disengage to attack the new arrival, but Michael calmly waited and shot him with appeared to be a toy. Gideon let go as his opponent's muscles locked into rigidity; he shook his hands to relieve the tingling as the taser froze the Operative in place briefly before he fell. When he hit the ground, Michael fired another odd-looking weapon, and the dart hit between the man's neck and shoulder. He stopped struggling against his own body and went limp.

Michael sat down hard, panting. "Okay, that should do it," he said. "Let's get _off_ this rock." As he spoke, Gabriel looked up to see the fight was over, and Simon's face. He got up and checked his son's injuries, then said, "Can we go? I don't know how long before the authorities will arrive."

A few Emergency Response shuttles flew past, ignoring _Serenity_. "Don' think that's gonna be a thing," Mal said casually as he helped Michael to his feet. "Can't ya go nowhere an' not look like sommat the cat dragged in?"

"I only wish," Whitmer replied ironically as Marris helped Simon to stand. He tapped his commlink. "Need a lift, gals. Simon's been shot, an' I ain't feelin' so fresh." After a moment, a large metal basket lowered, and Simon, Michael and Gabriel were hauled up first, after Tam had gathered his bags. A minute later, Jim, Gideon and Mal rode up, then Jayne with the unconscious Operative. As soon as the basket was secured, _Serenity_ moved out, picked up altitude and roared away into the black.

Mal looked around and said, "What happened to my gorram boat? This ain't a half-way house for wayward women-folk."

"It is now," said a woman who wore men's clothes. "If you have a problem, take it up with Snake. Take the bad with the good."

Mal looked at Brath, who was wearing something different from what she left in. "These were Julian's play-toys, Mal. He was going to space them to stop us, and that wasn't going to happen. As Raven said, take it up with Michael."

Reynolds looked at her thoughtfully, then looked over the new passengers. Some looked fair, but more than a few looked poorly, and their eyes convinced him Whitmer was right to bring them along. _Ain't right, what their eyes say. Need ta know where they's goin'_. "A'right. Where's their port?"

"Boros," Michael answered as Raven went aft, helping another young woman walk. He sat on the deck, his back against one of his containers. He watched as Jayne and Jim helped Simon aft. "Julian's done, and I hope the crash destroyed everything. I know why he had a link with me, but it's gone, and that can wait. I have plenty of explaining to do as it is."

Gabriel removed his case from the basket, then looked at them, shame-faced. "I'm sorry. They found me before I could tell you."

"Happens all went our way, but gonna 'splain," Mal said after looking at Tam's face. "Near to got your boy killed, an' don' think River would much approve."

"River's here? How is she?" Gabriel never noticed his daughter as she silently walked up behind him, studying him as though sizing him up for the kill.

"I'm better," River said, startling her father. "Not fine, not cured, but better." She walked to stand beside Michael and looked at her father without expression. "It is true? Did they want Simon, and they got me in trade?" Gabriel affected shock and surprise, but his eyes were guarded, as though he wondered how they knew. "Never mind. Whose idea was it? Yours or hers?"

"How can you ask me that?" the elder Tam demanded. "What makes you believe we could do that?"

"I've seen her genetic pattern, doctor, and it's plain to anyone who knows how to look that River was engineered. Would you like to take another tack?" Michael said as he removed his lightsabers from his pockets and re-joined them. "You can't fool everyone forever, to paraphrase Abe Lincoln. Then there's what Gideon brought to confirm that. You may as well give up and throw yourself on your children's mercy. This isn't one you can talk your way out of."

As they watched, Tam deflated, then sat down where he stood, defeat and resignation plain on his face. "It's true," he said quietly as he scrubbed his face with his palm. "They did want Simon, and Regan made a deal to keep him. Every other child of ours would be theirs to experiment on," he said poisonously. "They'd choose what characteristics they wanted, and we'd do the same." Michael thought, by his words, tone and carriage, Gabriel Tam had hit bottom, and had nowhere to go but up.

It took all of Mal's self-control to keep from exploding. The man talked about what Blue Sun had done quietly, and didn't seem to feel any remorse. "An' that makes it a'right?" he asked with disgust. "Sellin' one child ta keep another? Ya think Simon's gonna like knowin' this?"

"I know he won't. You don't know how hard it was to pretend ignorance, Captain Reynolds. The alternative was losing Simon, and maybe _all_ our children. Blue Sun has more power and influence than most people think, and it's grown since that time. They could take anything they wanted, and as long as they took precautions and kept it hidden, no one would raise an objection. The consequences were too great."

"Goddess, I hate being right," Michael growled as River knelt down and took his hand. "It's okay," she replied softly. "I know. That's all I want for now. The rest can wait." She walked to her father's side, knelt and showed him the ring. "I forgive you, but I can't forget what you did. I'm willing to let it lie, but I want to know all of it, eventually."

Gabriel looked at her, the ring, then back at her incredulously, then slumped in relief. "I'll tell you," he said with a little smile. "You have every right to know." His smile faded as he looked aft. "Simon won't like any of it, and I doubt he'll believe only my word. If I know him at all, he'll want to hear it from her."

"A'right." Mal turned to Gideon. "Need ta figure how they knew. Might wanna get after it." Marris nodded and left for the bridge as Reynolds turned to Michael. "Julian's done?"

"Yep, an' know what he did. Don' ask, 'less ya want a few nightmares, Mal." Whitmer stood up slowly. He rubbed a hand over his face. "That jump took more out o' me than I thought. Need ta crash awhile. Still ain't a hundred percent, an' wasn't anything close ta fun. Later." He slowly climbed the stairs and disappeared into the accessway to the bunks.

Mal turned to Tam and said, "Got rooms, ya want. Might wanna pick one, 'fore they fills up." Gabriel looked at him, then got up and walked aft with River. Mal walked aft, followed by Gideon, who had returned after sending a brief query. They looked in as Clarissa, Brath, Inara and the new arrival worked on the injured, then went up to the kitchen. They sat down, finally letting the reaction take effect.

"Ain't the worst thing happened, but ain't far back," Mal said as he stood up to get some coffee. "Got a feelin' only gonna get worse."

"That may be, but it won't be all bad, Mal," Gideon replied softly. He noticed the taser and dart guns on the table. "Hmm, how did these get here? Never mind. When my former comrade wakes, I believe we'll have more answers. This goes further than what we've gathered and theorized, Mal. It appears Parliament is involved, more likely a small faction."

"Hate ta say, but fits. Question is, who an' why." Mal looked at the steam from his coffee for a few moments, and he looked up suddenly. "Factions. Core worlds, maybe? Wave hurt them more'n any other. Cain't say we's all civilized an' go makin' people all lie down ta die."

"You could be right, but I was thinking in another direction," Marris replied. "Blue Sun has installations nearly everywhere. They seem to be behind it all. They have the influence and resources, but not the muscle, which means Longshore. Schwarzchild brings new and unknown technology, and both Blue Sun and the Alliance military would be interested in that." He shook his head as he looked at the table-top. "Either way,

this will not be pleasant."

"Rather fight an Operative than deal with them," Reynolds said, earning him a smile from Marris. "Well, gettin' there, but still ain't all." He looked forward. "Thinkin' Michael's info could be what breaks it loose. Need ta wait for that. Man went through it, looks ta me."

"Fair to say, Mal." Gideon glanced back to the women who stayed on the cargo deck. "I'm not sure I want to know what they've been through. If Julian is like Michael, I don't want to know what he was like. I can imagine, if I think of Michael in his position, and it's not pleasant."

Mal nodded. "A'right. Michael said Boros was their port; guess this one's goin' on his tab. Can talk it over on the way."

As Reynolds left, Gideon leaned back in his chair with a sigh. A phrase from Lao-Tzu came to him unbidden, and he shivered as he realized it applied not only to their current situation, but the near future: _"__Heaven and Earth are not humane. They regard all things as straw dogs."_

A/N: More surprises, revelations and shocks to come. Reviews are shiny.

Acknowledgments: Rudyard Kipling. (n.d.). . Retrieved December 29, 2011, from Web site: .

Wolverine quote from _Uncanny X-Men #121_

The German phrase _Jawohl, Mein Herr. Zum befehl. Seig heil_ was fairly common among Wehrmacht personnel. Free translation: "Yes, sir. It will be done. To victory." Thanks to Reverso (http/:.net) for making it easy.

_More holes than a string bag_ lifted from _Campion_ episode _Flowers for the Judge_. Always steal the best, _dong ma_? ;)

Chinese phrases: _Tah-mah-duh –_ fucking; _zhou ma_ – damn; _shénme? – _what?; _dai dai – _stupid; _liumang_ – bastard/asshole/criminal/gangster; _juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jean jan_ – this is a happy development; _dan nang – _I'm certain of it; _dong ma_ – understand?; _tian sheng de ye dui rou –_ inbred stack of meat; _Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot; _Ai ya_ – My God; _Kao!_ – Fuck!; _hundan – _bastard or son of a bitch; _Zhu-fu ni –_ Blessing on you/good luck; _l__á__ng_ – wolf; _shénshèng de – _holy;


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**, 'cause y'all need remindin' – I don't own _Firefly_ or _Serenity_. Those belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions and Universal Studios. Fox can rot in hell. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having my little romp in the 'verse, like everyone else.

A/N: Revelations aren't all good, especially self-revelation. Best done in small doses, if you have that option.

Chapter 12 -_ "Never esteem anything as of advantage to you that will make you break your word or lose your self-respect."_ – Marcus Aurelius, _Meditations_

(((())))

Clarissa looked up to see a very familiar face walk into the infirmary. "R-_Raven_?" DuValle waited until the young woman she was helping was seated, then gave her a long hug.

Raven looked at her, then smiled. "Khashi. Well, I knew you as Alanna. How's my little girl?"

Inara looked up at her in surprise. "Did I hear that right? You look about the same age."

"Raven was my mother back in the 1870s, Inara. I only know her first name, so..." DuValle trailed off significantly.

"It's still Raven Yellowhorse. And anyone who pays attention has at least heard of Inara Serra." Inara held up her hand, and Raven corrected, "Oh. Reynolds? You quit the Guild? And I thought _I_ had a problem."

"That can wait," Inara said as she resumed working on Simon. She patted his arm as he grimaced. "Next time, please learn to dodge."

"I'll try. I promise," Tam replied as he studied the three women patients now crowding the space. "When you're finished, I'll get to work. I can still help, but I'll need a chair."

"Done deal, doc," Clarissa replied, making everyone groan.

Raven glanced at DuValle as she treated Mei Ling's injuries, and noticed the underlying tension. _She's blowing off steam. She's definitely Khashi_, she thought. "Behave, or I'll have Daddy spank."

"That won't work," Inara said cryptically. Raven gave Clarissa an appraising look, then smiled and shook her head.

(((())))

Brath joined Jayne as he secured the Operative to one of the catwalk's stanchions after a very thorough search. "Gorram Operatives always got tricks up their sleeves," he muttered as he checked the manacles for the fifth time. "Ya okay, Brath? Michael looked poorly."

"He had other problems, while I was only sedated for the time," Draco replied. "We're going to have a hard time getting to sleep at anything like a decent time." She grinned evilly. "O' course, decent don' apply here, does it?"

Cobb chuckled. "Nope." He straightened and said, "Cain't think o' much more. Checked best I can."

"One moment." Brath walked to the Infirmary, then returned and scanned the prisoner with the tricorder. "Ah, you wouldn't find this," she said as one hand changed to a draconic claw, and she dug a thin metallic object out of the man's wrist. "Very clever, but not enough."

"Kinda crazy thing ta do, ain't that?"

"Not really. If done right, won't hurt much coming out, and if you've got to escape, pain's a small price to pay," she replied as she scanned again. "Hmm, a hollow tooth. Poison or transponder." She held the Operative's head still, then almost casually ripped the tooth out; Jayne flinched. "There." A quick scan made her scowl. "Transponder." She crushed it between her clawed fingers before returning to normal. "Michael will want to study what's left, so we know who's after us," she added after depositing the debris in a small jar taken from a container.

"Can tell who from the scraps?" Cobb asked.

"Some. What it is should point in some direction or other," Brath answered as Mal walked down and sat on one of the containers. He reached down and picked up Michael's lightsabers from the floor, looking them over with interest. "What ya need, Mal?"

"Was hopin' y'all had info could be used." He started when Draco removed a half-dozen records from her pockets. "When ya get this?"

"Before we left, I ransacked the ship's computer while Michael ransacked Julian's mind. I had the less unpleasant part," she replied as she handed them to Reynolds.

"Thought he said don' work like that," Cobb said with distaste. "Couldn' go in after anythin'."

"It can, but only with people who are very much alike, or when in _rapport_." When Jayne looked confused, she amplified, "It's when two minds are essentially one, for lack of a better term. It's very intimate, and hard to lie. Since Michael and Julian are almost identical, Snake could go after whatever he wanted." She looked aft with a pained expression. "It must have been bad; he's closed himself down, so we can't see it."

"We?" Mal asked.

"Me, Clarissa, Mara, River and Raven. You know how Mara and River can, but Raven, Clarissa and I have an easier time. They're Spoke Souls, while I'm a dragon. We all have a link to him, but not like Julian did."

"Twins?"

"No, from what little he let me see and hear, I learned Julian's a copy, and not a very good one. I'd have to ask, but not right this minute," Brath replied. "He's sleeping, but not peacefully. It was bad, Mal."

"He gonna be okay, come Boros? Gotta deal with Cassandra an' company," Reynolds said. "Hmm, think they mighta' got a bead on us? Crash got attention, but someone had ta be watchin'."

"Ask Mara or River. I think we squeaked through without being noticed. A ship falling outta the Black gets _everyone's_ attention," she finished, her eyes gleaming.

Mal smiled slightly. "That they do. Okay, check when we's settled. Gotta get this passel under control." Mal looked at the women who stayed in the cargo area as they chattered softly. "Mebbe not, but get 'em settled." He looked at them for a long moment. "Was they...?" he trailed off.

"Julian and his crew's play-things. They weren't nice men. We didn't leave anyone alive. Couldn't risk word getting out, among other things."

Mal sighed. "Happens can't afford ta. Not just our old friends after us, now seems we got Parliament or a faction after us." Brath smiled, and he added, "Yeah, ain't a thing ta ya. Is ta us, _dong ma_?"

"No problem, Mal. We're all on the same boat, and won't go rockin' it." Brath yawned. "Think I'll keep Michael company. Hmm, might get to be a bit crowded," she said as she took the lightsabers and walked aft.

"Cr_-what_?"

(((())))

Simon leaned back after finishing the stitches on Damia's face, then applied the protoplaser in stages, carefully removing the sutures as the wounds healed. Forty minutes later, he smiled. The young woman looked at him nervously, and he said, "It's all right. I know you went through some bad things, but I'm smiling because you won't have any scarring. You'll be fine, _mei-mei_."

She sat up, and Raven held up a mirror. Damia relaxed and said, "_Sheh-sheh_, doctor." She slipped off the table and said, "Where's Wolf? I want to thank him for getting us out of there."

Raven looked aft, a look of concentration on her face. "He's sleeping. You'll have to wait." Something in her voice made Simon look at her questioningly. "Later, doctor." She looked out the windows and asked, "Is that everyone?"

Inara finished cleaning and sterilizing the instruments, then looked up in thought. "Michael's leg was injured, from the way he walked, but I think he can take care of that. Other than him, that's everyone."

"Good. If there's nothing else, I'm going to stay with him. I know how he is after this kind of situation." When Inara looked at her questioningly, she continued, "I was his wife twice in the past, Inara. The 1870s as Clarissa mentioned, and later in the 2020s." She looked aft with a concerned expression. "I hope she takes after Michael more than Julian, but it's still her."

"She does," Simon said as Damia left. "The way she looked and spoke when she was angry or thinking was a lot like how he does." He looked at Raven as though studying her, then said, "If she was your daughter, there should be something of you there, so she ought to be all right."

Yellowhorse smiled nastily. "Not necessarily. I finished Julian, and I took my time, Simon. This may be the twenty-sixth century, but I'm still very much the woman I was back then, and no one wanted to be taken prisoner. We tended to collect for the loss of our husbands."

"Perhaps. Can we safely assume you only do that when you have a reason?" Raven nodded. "Then we don't have much to worry about. Just don't be surprised at what you might find."

"Mara and Brath have nothing to worry about, Simon. I could tell from how they looked at and spoke about him they're in love with him, and I have eyes. Brath's in her second trimester. I'm not that possessive. Michael won't have anything to do with women like that, and he never seems to attract them. I can thank heaven for that favor."

"You'll probably have the others to worry about, first," Inara said. "Were they really play-things? I can't believe that could still happen."

"They were, and you'd be surprised. Outside the Core Worlds it's common, more so on the Rim. Companions always carefully screen their clients, right?" Inara nodded. "Then you'd never choose someone like Julian. There are always signs, and I'm sure the Guild does research. They'd have to."

Inara nodded as she put the instruments away, then looked at Simon with her hands on her hips. "I think you'd better go and apologize to Kaylee. She doesn't know you've been shot. Yet," she finished significantly.

Simon stood, took the cane he'd used after Early shot him and nodded meekly. "Thank you, Inara. If you don't mind, you might want to learn more about medicine. You'd make an excellent nurse."

"It should help with Mal, since he gets shot a lot, or so the rumors go," Raven added dead-pan.

Reynolds chuckled. "I'll think about it. Go. We've got it." After Simon left, Inara asked, "What did you mean by a copy? A _clone_? That couldn't happen unless Michael had been here."

"I don't understand it, but he mentioned something he called 'quantum entanglement'. It sounds like the transporter from the _Star Trek_ vids back on Earth-that-was, but there's more to it, from what he said."

Inara nodded as she led the way from the Infirmary to the kitchen, where they found Clarissa making a light supper. After she left for her room, they sat and sipped some tea Inara had on the stove. "Michael told us something about it, but not much. He may not know everything, from what he didn't say. I don't think the technologies between 'verses are comparable. He mentioned FTL drives and phased energy weapons, but nothing about terraforming, and the way he spoke about tampering with minds told me that's beyond the Pale where he's from." Inara stared at the refrigerator/freezer for a few minutes. "He's very much a collection of contrasts and contradictions, even more than Mal, now that I think of it."

Raven nodded. "That hasn't changed in seven hundred years." She stopped and thought. "Or longer. Does he talk about things that haven't happened as though they were old news?" Reynolds nodded. "I thought so. I remember hearing about the Black Wolf as a legend, and there were stories that he did that, too. Andrew had those dreams while we were together, and I remember reading a few parts of his novels where that happened."

Inara tilted her head to one side. "'Andrew'?"

"He was Andrew DuValle then, and lived in Virginia City. His family moved there not long after the Comstock silver strike. We met when he got lost in the hills and my people rescued him," Yellowhorse replied with a smile. "Although, I wonder if he wasn't _meant_ to get lost, considering who's watching him." Inara looked at her questioningly, and Raven continued, "A'Nalena, or Mother Earth, as we call Her. I'm sure he mentioned Her."

"Ah, yes, he did. All of that." Reynolds glanced aft, then asked, "You know who and what he is. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, it never did. The People – as all American Indians call ourselves – are more spiritual than most, but it's not the neurotic mess the Christians have to deal with. I could see something in him then, and it's still there, but much stronger. He's more than he was, but he hasn't really changed." Raven shook her head. "There's no other way to describe it, but you can see and feel it, Inara."

Reynolds nodded. "Yes, you can. He has a draw. He's compelling. He's always been this way?" Raven nodded. "I don't know how he manages, though I'm sure Mal and the other guys wonder how he survives," she finished with a smile.

Raven chuckled. "Yes, there's that, too. Not just him, but Khashi, and a few of his other children, I'm sure." She shrugged. "How does anyone get through life, except one day at a time?" She was surprised by a yawn. "Oh, dear, Michael was right. This was a long, eventful day. I'm going to sleep, and maybe he'll sleep peacefully if I'm beside him."

"You may have company," Inara warned gently.

"That's nothing new." Raven smiled at Inara's look of surprise and chuckled as she walked forward. "I really should stop freaking the mundanes."

(((())))

Raven quietly shut the door and climbed down the ladder barefoot, then stopped and looked around the small but comfy-looking space. Brath opened her eyes and looked up, then smiled when she saw who was there. "Come on," she whispered. "He's okay, but he'll be better."

Raven undressed and slipped in on Michael's open side, snuggling against his fur; he was still in Wolf form, which was much more comfortable. "I was wondering," she whispered back after getting comfortable.

"You know better," Draco replied as she rolled over to face Raven over Michael's chest, wincing slightly as the baby protested by apparently doing a gymnastics routine that needed the uneven parallel bars. "_Umf._ I'll be glad when this is over. Now I know why I don't let myself get pregnant often."

"That must be nice," Yellowhorse commented with a glance at Brath's abdomen.

"It has its good points." Brath took Raven's hand and asked, "Are you going to do what he – well, it was really an order, Raven. Are you going to give him any trouble?"

"No, of course not. I know he wants me safe, and I have to watch the others until we can figure out where their homes are, or can help them make theirs on Boros. I know Duncan and a few of the others, and I can count on their help. Not every Immortal and Spoke Soul meeting is hostile. Richie was a very nice surprise."

"Hmm. At home, he's dead." Brath looked at her for a long moment, then asked, "Can you feel him? Snake _here_, I mean. Usually we can, even at great distances."

"Just barely. He's alive, but I don't know where he is or what and how he's doing. I don't know if there was any way to leave Earth-that-was after the migration, and I don't think it matters any more." Raven looked at Michael with a small smile Brath recognized. "I have some time with him, and the rest can wait. It's going to have to. Boros is a month away."

"How?"

"The planets do odd things, sometimes, and there was an asteroid swarm that's still passing through the system. Last I knew, it was between here and there. I'm sure River took it into account."

"Oh, of course. He'd have told you," Brath said. She rested her chin on Whitmer's chest, watching Raven. "It's too bad you can't come with us, but I told you why not. I think I miss you more than I miss anyone. I can always talk to you about anything."

"So what's keeping you? Let's talk. Michael's going to be sleeping awhile."

Brath smiled. "That's one thing I like about you. The rest will have to wait."

(((())))

Mara skittered down to the cargo area in cat form, not only for some exercise, but to keep an eye on the women. They weren't a threat, but they _were_ invading her territory, and she was curious about the kind of women Julian would surround himself with. Five minutes' time told her plenty. They were all very sweet, even though they'd been passed around like a bottle of whiskey, and took pleasure in having her there. Mara also understood the psychology of pets; part of her repertoire was to exploit that chink in human mental armor. She made her rounds, being fussed-over by all of them, then stopped in her tracks at Chiara, who looked at her with completely empty eyes. Mara's back arched and she hissed as her ears went back, startling everyone. They edged away as they saw Chiara's eyes.

Mal held Inara's chair as she joined him and Gideon and reported on the passengers' situation. He listened with half an ear to her; he was listening to _Serenity_ "talk" to him, through the soft noises a ship always made, and she was telling him everything was ship-shape. The low feline yowl jerked his head around. He'd only heard that once before, just before the fight started. He walked aft and looked out to see Mara crouched in front of one of the women, who looked back with no expression. _"Gwai-gwai long duh dong?"_ he asked, making Mara's ears twitch.

As he watched, the woman struck at Mara with inhuman speed, and the cat just barely avoided the blow, then sank her teeth into the hand and bounded away. The woman didn't seem to feel the bite, and Mal didn't see any blood. The woman stood up, her attention fixed on the cat, and Mal drew and shot, drilling her in center of the chest. She stopped, looked down and her expression when she looked at Reynolds was as empty as the Black. She began to move, and was struck by two small, fat darts, and went rigid and collapsed to the deck. Nothing happened for a few minutes.

Mal turned as Gideon stepped forward, reloading the taser, his eyes intent. "I think we've learned why Julian was so easily taken, Mal."

_"__Wuh duh ma huh tah duh fong kwong duh wai shung,"_ Reynolds said. "What was that, and how'd it get aboard my gorram boat?"

Gideon walked down the stairs cautiously, his eyes never leaving the figure. When he reached its side, he drew his sword and stabbed in a particular way through its waist. He withdrew the weapon and looked at it carefully, then shook his head. "I'd heard rumours of this, but never expected to see it, Mal."

"Care ta tell me, or gonna have ta play guess-who?"

Gideon looked at him, then shrugged. "I understand, Mal. It's harmless, now," he said, speaking where everyone, especially the women, could hear him. "One moment." He sheathed his sword, grabbed the "body" by the feet and dragged it near Michael's containers. When he straightened, he nodded. "I was afraid of this."

_"Shenme?"_

"It's an android. A robot, of sorts. It looks completely human, but isn't." He looked aft. "I'm going to guess Michael knows more than he likes about them."

"Why?" Mal asked as he calmed. "An' why the stab?"

"They have a specific placement of their power systems, and that shorted it out without damaging anything else. When I was informed and trained, there weren't any, and I was told there wouldn't be for some time." He shrugged. "I suppose five years could be a long time to someone."

_"Wo de tian ah,"_ Mal breathed as Mara stopped beside the thing and looked at it. "This s'posed to be more o' what we talked about?" he asked, looking at the cat. She barely nodded as Marris replied, "That could be, Mal. We won't know until we inspect it."

Xia looked at them, then said, "It's dead? No more trouble?"

"It is," Gideon replied. "I wonder if Julian knew. I'm sure you are, Mal."

"Gorram right," Reynolds grunted. "Thinkin' maybe someone knew they'd meet, an' set 'em both up. What Brath brought could tell us, but can wait." He looked at the stiff, still figure with hooded eyes. "Why can't it ever go smooth?" He looked at Mara. "Back on the bridge. Might be we need ta move fast. Check for signals." She skittered up the stairs and was gone. "We need ta wake Michael?"

"Not immediately. The problem is over, for now. We should all get some rest, Mal. It may be a while before the next time we can."

Mal looked at Gideon, then nodded. "Happens you're right." He looked at Marris for a long moment, then said, "Might be rude, but have to know. Was Darriel Book one o' y'all? Early said wasn't a Shepherd, an' knew more'n a little about things no Shepherd oughta', _dong ma_?"

Marris nodded as he led the way back to the table; Inara was gone. "I can't say for certain, but he carried himself that way, and we do have access to much more than most. I would have to say yes; I recall an Operative on Hera who left suddenly, right after Serenity Valley. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one, but I'd have to say you're right, Mal. No one else would have known, and could warn you." Marris looked forward, then said, "I wonder what made him leave."

Mal shrugged, then stood, got coffee for them both and sat down again. "Couldn' say, 'less his faith took bad hurt. Like ya told me, you're a human man, an' got yours shook bad, I 'spect." Mal wrinkled his brow. "An' ya told us afore."

Marris nodded. "It's a hard thing to find your beliefs are misplaced, Mal. You have no idea how hard it was to let you go, but I truly had no choice. I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't, and my mission was finished. I failed, and nothing could change what happened." He grunted a laugh. "I believe the quote goes,_ 'H__e only is exempt from failures who makes no effort.'_ I imagine Michael would agree."

Mal nodded and finished his coffee. "Happens we agree. Need ta rest, like ya said. See ya in the mornin'." He stood and walked forward. Marris looked at the steam from his coffee for a few minutes, then finished it and left.

(((())))

Michael woke to find himself bracketed by female bodies, which wasn't unusual. He had to really wrack his brain to recall when he'd last slept alone. What was different was Raven, and he had to look around before the 'verse steadied down and he knew he wasn't at home. Part of the problem with World-As-Myth was there were often duplicates, mostly due to relatively minor changes in "real" history, if that was even true. Raven had been born here, and also in the reality where he'd sacrificed himself to save three who were dear to him. Then there was how Vanessa came to be... He shook his head to stop trying to recall all the differences; he'd be there all day.

He carefully sat up and checked his leg. It was healed, but still a little stiff. He sat there, looking at Brath and Raven for several minutes. He chastised himself for putting them at risk, even however slightly it was his fault. The main problem with being a leader and patriarch was taking your responsibilities seriously, sometimes too seriously. It didn't help that he'd lost too many over the centuries, and still mourned their loss, even those he'd gotten back. The pain was still there, and that was what drove him. No one likes pain, and will do almost anything to avoid it. He'd managed a way to ameliorate the pain, as well as re-gain loves once thought gone forever. And for him, forever was a very, _very_ long time.

Brath stirred and opened her eyes to find him watching. "Good morning," she murmured softly, taking his paw and holding it to her breast after kissing it. She looked at Raven and said, "Yes, we were talking, like we always do. It's a wonderful feeling to be able to do that here, Snake."

"I know. You still smile in your sleep when you're happy, and you do that more after your talks," he replied as he leaned down and kissed her. He watched as she looked startled, then put a hand on her belly. "Three months, give or take. This is going to be very interesting to have _Serenity_ turning into a nursery."

"Let's hope we can get through that and everything else," Michael," Brath replied. "We're going to be seriously limited. Zoe and I will be trying to juggle responsibilities, and then a few months later it's River and Kaylee's turn. That's going to be difficult to get through."

"No, I'm sure Jim will pitch in, and Clarissa, Mara and I can manage. But you're right, this is going to change everything. You know how I am about risking children. There's no real choice, and I'm not happy about it."

"And they'll be just like any Blackstar about staying in the fight, rather than bowing out. Face it, they're very much like us, and though you don't like it, would you respect them otherwise?"

"You know the answer to that," Michael replied.

"Then learn to live with it. I remember you telling Nicola he can't be everywhere and protect everyone, and how you knew. I shouldn't have to remind you."

"Yes, but I can't change, don't want to and shouldn't. Everyone knows I'll be there when I'm needed, and that's saved more lives than I can count. Well, not always, but they understood. I'll never forget Trieva telling me to go save the others, knowing she was dying. That's one reason. If I _never_ have to go through that again, I'll be much happier."

Brath nodded. She'd felt Trieva die, and was as overjoyed as she could be when Fontaine returned to them. She understood, but still wanted to make her own decisions regarding her own fate. She'd learned that from the Blackstars back in Universe 3172, and that lesson stayed with her since. It was the only thing Michael wished hadn't happened, but he accepted it. He was the same way.

Raven chose that moment to speak. "If this is what you call pillow-talk, I can see why you're this way," she said as her eyes opened.

"Shame on you," Brath teased. "Well, now you know a little more about us. I hope it doesn't frighten you off."

"I think you know better than that." Raven sat up and kissed them both. "Let's go meet everyone. I'd like some breakfast that was made by someone who _wasn't_ worried about being sold down the river."

(((())))

Mal and Zoe were in the kitchen when they arrived, and Michael noticed the change in mood. Instead of being "high" with their success, they were worried. "What's going on?"

"Got another surprise," Reynolds answered. "Ya might wanna wait on breakfast a mite." He watched as Michael closed his eyes, took a deep breath and slowly released it. His face nearly shouted _What now?_

"All right. Who really needs to know?"

"Just you, Michael," Zoe replied. "I'll help. Guess I gotta learn how to be a housewife."

"Never happen," Brath commented as Michael and Mal walked forward. Reynolds led him down to the cargo deck and showed him the android. After a few seconds, Michael walked to his containers, opened one and retrieved another tricorder, which he used to scan the thing.

"Well, Rufus got this one right," Whitmer said. "Soong-type android, and an earlier model, by the look of this. I never suspected."

"How?" Reynolds asked as he picked his teeth.

"The only way for me to find them is by the lack of emotions. Put them in with a group and it becomes that much harder. I can't detect a _lack_ of something unless it's either obvious or alone. Put one amongst living beings and I can't tell." He shook his head. "That's how _I_ sometimes work." When Mal looked at him questioningly, Michael added, "I can suppress the effect I have on local energy fields, to a point. If I don't want it to happen, I can't be detected by sensors. The drawback is I have to concentrate."

"Thinkin' they's more?"

"I can't say no. The real question is do they have the resources to make more than a few. They're expensive in time, work and coin. They can't be mass-produced; they're too complicated, and the positronic neural matrix can't be copied. You're essentially building a one-off, high-precision machine every time." Michael's eyes went far away for a brief time. "It's something like what they did with River and Mara. Too much work to do, so you go slow to get it right. One mistake and you have a very nice, very expensive paper-weight."

Mal winced. "Bettin' they wouldn' like hearin' that."

Michael nodded. "Doesn't make it less true, Mal. How'd you find it?"

"Mara did. Knew it right off. Gideon knew how to deactivate it; said he was briefed, an' wouldn't be seen for a while." Mal looked at the android for a few minutes with his fist to his mouth, thinking. "This gonna be a serious problem?"

"Now that we know about it, no. The problems I mentioned will make it difficult, but not impossible," Michael answered. "I'll be inspecting it carefully later." He looked at the Operative, who was still bound and apparently unconscious. "I'll start with him, if no one has first call."

"Thinkin' Gideon's gonna wanna talk to him first. Might wanna let him; I conjure he knows all the tricks."

"We might want Gabriel to add what he knows. That should give us a better idea who and what we're dealing with," Michael agreed.

"Sounds like a plan," Mal said. "Think oughta wake him?"

Michael kicked the Operative's right kneecap, and a loud, agonized groan escaped. _"Gideon! Get your sorry excuse for an arse down here!"_ Michael waited until he heard footsteps. "Covered, Mal."

"An' some accuse _me_ o' bein' a 'Larry Stu'," Reynolds said.

"Nah, not you. Kaylee. I've been accused of it more than once, but I'm not that limited."

"Modest much?" Mal countered, and they chuckled.

Marris arrived with Brath, who carried a plate. "What is it?"

"Well, first, it's breakfast," Michael said as he accepted the plate and a large mug of coffee. "Thank you, dear." Brath smiled, and walked back up to the kitchen. "Mal thinks you'd best ask your friend the questions we all want answered. Use whatever methods you deem most effective. I'll enjoy breakfast whilst you do."

"If I use certain methods, you might regret it."

"No, you've forgotten what I eat when I'm made dreadfully unhappy," Michael replied. "Mal knows, first hand."

Reynolds' face went stone-still. "Didn' need remindin'," he said stiffly.

"You may want to remember, so you know what you're dealing with," Whitmer said. "I'm disliked for many reasons, but I'm _loathed_ for that one in particular, Mal. They call me a monster, and they're right." He continued eating.

Gideon looked at his former comrade and said, "I trust you'd prefer to leave this ship alive and whole."

"Why should I believe it will happen?"

"Your death serves no purpose, other than to get you off our trail," Marris replied. "You should stop the pursuit, as we're more capable than you were led to believe."

The Operative looked at them in turn, then nodded. "All right. Ask."

"Who sent you?"

"The Parris faction. They lost face over Miranda. They also lost monetarily, as the Blue Sun division responsible took a serious financial hit. They had invested heavily, and the wave nearly bankrupted most of them. They're just now recovering, and they want retribution."

"Why Doctor Tam?" Michael asked after finishing his eggs and setting his plate aside.

"His son and daughter, of course. They made the transmission possible, and she still knows many, many secrets that shouldn't come out."

"Y'all catch an' take advantage, or ya tell him what to say?" Mal asked.

The Operative looked at him appraisingly. "They say you're smarter than you look, Captain Reynolds. They understated the case." He looked at Reynolds for a long moment. "We found his data-trails, and only watched until he received the message about leaving. We didn't expect you to be alone, but we didn't think his son would be there, or he'd be ..." he paused, thinking, "… as dangerous."

"Is Julian DuValle involved in this?" Michael asked as he lit a cigarette.

"No, he isn't. We're not sure what or who he represents."

Michael nodded to himself. _He doesn't know. Good. Let them wonder._ "What about Rufus Schwarzchild?"

"He's part of the Faction. He's the only one who didn't lose anything, and he doesn't like you very much, Lord Whitmer. No one knows why that is, but his actions are growing more erratic as time passes. He's obsessed with you."

Michael didn't look surprised. There was a brief silence. "Anything else? Mal? Gideon?"

"Nope," Reynolds said. "No," Marris added.

"Right. We'll drop you on Boros. In the meantime, I'm afraid you can't be conscious." Michael made a cutting motion with a hand, and the Operative was dead to the world. "I'll see to it he's fed, but I don't want him knowing anything more," he explained.

"Fine by me," Mal replied. "Drop him someplace else than McIntyre City. Should be okay."

"I concur," Marris agreed. "What about them?" he asked, nodding at the women.

"We'll see what the Watchers or Immortals can do. They should be with their families, not someone's toys," Michael said. "That will never be right."

"Okay, we'll go with that," Mal replied. "Thinkin' we lost our tail. Might could pick up the pace a little, we get the chance."

"We did, and I'm sure River's way ahead of you. Worry when it's time."

(((())))

Later on, everyone gathered in the dining area, and Gabriel Tam looked around as Raven brought him in. "This only concerns me, River and Simon," he said with nervous defiance.

"That's where you're wrong, father," Simon contradicted as he put his hand on Kaylee's, where their rings could be seen. River did the same with Jayne.

Gabriel remained stubborn. "All right, but this doesn't concern anyone else."

"Sorry, but ain't your say, not on my boat," Mal replied. "That man," he nodded at Gideon, "came after us, killed a lot o' our friends, and got two o' my crew killed, cause o' the secrets in River's head. Secrets she shouldn'a been carryin', and drove her crazy. Still ain't sure she's okay, but gotta deal with it. You know what an' why, tell. Might we could figger who's doin' it, an' mebbe stop 'em. We can't stop 'em, then we expose 'em again." Reynolds shrugged. "Your call, but don' 'spect some to like it if'n ya say no."

Zoe stood up; her pregnancy couldn't be ignored. "Lost my man to those secrets. Gonna lose your kids to them, too, how I see it. That gonna do any good?" Her eyes glinted with conflicting emotions.

Gabriel stood there, then sat down between his children. "No, it won't. I heard about the deaths, but didn't know why, until that man contacted me. He said I could have my life back if I cooperated." He grunted an ironic laugh. "Cooperate. More like do what he said, and it wouldn't get worse. I've dealt with his type before; some Operatives come into hospitals to make their inquiries, and they don't take to the rules, if they even pay attention to them.

"He said I could erase the black mark if I continued with the contact and the meeting." Tam looked at Gideon. "He was genuinely surprised to see you, and I think that ruined his plans." He looked at Michael. "And what are you? No one can jump from that height and walk away. Some can't survive it."

"I'll answer your questions, but not now," Michael answered. "Honestly, after all you've been through, do you really want to know?"

"I'll have to think about that." Tam took a breath, then continued, "You know what I told you earlier, about how it started, and what I've just told you is really all there is. He told me to keep him appraised of what I learned, and follow his instructions. All I had to do was go on, and everything should be fine."

"An' ya believed that _go se_?" Jayne sneered.

"Of course not. I may be many things, but I'm not a fool."

"That can be argued another time," Gideon commented, earning him a dark glance.

Mal sat back in thought as Raven, Michael and Brath set out coffee and tea. "Got other problems, but ain't related. Where was ya goin', an' how'd ya plan to get your valu'bles there?"

"Boros. It's far enough out to be safer, but close enough in to be relatively civilized. I had the goods shipped with a large, bearded man named Monty; he said he was a friend of yours, Captain."

Mal nodded. "Monty's a good man. Trust him with my life." _But not your wife?_ Michael's voice said in his head. Reynolds ground his teeth together. _Zhou ma, tah-mah-duh, dai dai, gao tsau de fong luh hundan_, Mal thought, knowing Whitmer would "overhear" it.

"Been called worse, Mal."

"Don' make me feel better," Reynolds said.

Gabriel looked at them. "What am I missing?"

Gideon smiled. "We hear that a lot, too."

Simon looked at his father. "Where is she?" he asked softly. Everyone looked at him in surprise, except Michael, who flinched. _Oh, shit, you had to ask it, Simon_, he thought. _Not that I wouldn't have. I'd want to know_.

"I don't know, and I don't want to," Gabriel replied. "You think you know who you fall in love with and marry, then later you find out who they really are – well, I didn't try to keep track of her. Not after everything came out."

Michael glanced at River, who briefly met his eyes. _He doesn't know_, he heard. _He really doesn't want to know, either_. "Ouch," he said.

"You understand?" Tam asked incredulously.

"Not personally, but I've seen it," Whitmer replied after lighting a cigarette. His eyes rested on Kaylee, who only looked at the table top. "Kaylee?"

"Ain't sayin' nothin'," she replied. "Not 'til I got all the facts."

"Gonna be able ta do your job?" Mal asked quietly. She nodded jerkily. "A'right. Got us about a month to Boros. Gonna be a long trip, an' can't rush any. Y'all gonna be peaceable-like, or gotta be doped the whole time?"

Simon looked at Reynolds, then nodded. Kaylee copied him a few seconds later. River only looked at him steadily, while Jayne said, "Nothin's gonna change, Mal." As he looked around the table, he noticed Zoe had an odd expression on her face. "Zoe? Sommat wrong?"

"Ain't sure, sir," Washburne replied. "Strange feelin' in my stomach, and – " She grimaced as though in pain, and Michael was up on his feet, moving fast. "Ah, no. Not now. _Jen dao mei!_ Why now?"

"Brath, let's move," Whitmer said urgently as he scanned Zoe. "First babies don't always wait for you to be ready, Zoe. Come on." He helped _Serenity_'s First Mate to her feet and guided her towards the stairs. "Remember what you said, Zoe?" She nodded as perspiration appeared on her face. "You're off duty 'til we say different. Let's go."

"Sir?" Zoe looked at Mal pleadingly. He shook his head, and she nodded, conceding defeat. "Yes, sir." She looked at Michael. "You got the job," she said before clamping her mouth in a hard line.

"Oh, boy," Brath said. "You don't hurry, might not make it in time." Michael scooped Washburne into his arms and carried her, moving surprisingly fast and well. "Guess I'd better get moving."

Everyone watched as they disappeared downstairs, then Simon carefully stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have a patient. Two patients." He made his way down with Kaylee's help.

Mal slumped in his chair with his fist to his forehead. "_Juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jean jan,"_ he muttered to himself. "Better clear a room, River. Gonna need it."

"Right away, Mal." Both Cobbs headed aft and down. "Good an' bad time for this ta happen."

"Not necessarily, Mal," Gideon replied. "You have a fine crew."

"Maybe so, but now I gotta deal with Michael more'n want to."

Clarissa chuckled, then said, "Ain't that bad, Mal. Could do worse."

(((())))

_From Michael's Journal_

Zoe's timing could have been better, but I shouldn't complain. We knew she was about due. It didn't help, other than giving us something else to think about as we made our way to Boros.

I arrived in the Infirmary, laid Zoe down on the bed and switched on the instruments. Her contractions were less than three minutes apart, which bothered me. First children are always a problem, in one way or another, and Zoe's seemed to be in a hurry to greet the 'verse. I had to wonder why, and her contractions starting so suddenly bothered me. She was fine, otherwise – healthy as the proverbial horse – so what caused this? I shook my head as Brath and Simon joined us, and Zoe stripped. Every birth is different, every patient is different and trying to understand the workings of this or any 'verse is a waste of time. It simply is, and that's all I have to say about that.

Simon began setting up as Brath and I prepped and sterilised the instruments. "Did the contractions start right then?" he asked. Zoe nodded, biting her lip as another contraction hit. "Has your water broken?"

"Last night," Washburne gasped. "Should'a told ya, but – "

"But nothing," Brath replied. "Damn it, Zoe, you can stop being the tough bitch for a few hours. Nobody's going to think less of you."

"Don't know how." I stopped and looked at her as she fought her way through the discomfort; I didn't see any signs of pain. Perhaps it was going properly, at least for her. I'd heard of some women who didn't know they were in labour until the last few hours, but hadn't believed it until now. I was still thinking about the admission she didn't know how to be anything else. I glanced out the window when I saw Kaylee move; she was almost hopping from foot to foot with – not exactly worry, but concern. She probably didn't know she was doing it, either.

"All right, Zoe, relax," Simon soothed, or tried to. His voice wouldn't hold steady.

"Take your own advice, doc," she replied with a little smile. She looked at me and said, "C'mere. Said you'd hold my hand, it started. Keep your promise." I should keep my bloody gob shut. I moved to her side and took her hand. "Better," she said before clamping down with a grip-strength I wasn't expecting. If that was an indication, it's no wonder people she hit didn't get up straight-away.

"_Mmp!_ I think I'll be next, Simon," I said through clenched teeth. He looked and chuckled at my discomfiture, then returned to his work. No respect. It's a good thing I'm nearly indestructible, but I could do without the pain.

Brath chuckled as she assisted Simon, passing what he asked for with the efficiency of a well-trained scrub nurse. It didn't hurt that she'd worked with Vanessa after – I clamped down on that thought. The incident was still fresh, and I was still feeling T'Sal's loss, despite the gains. I'd need more time before I could confront that head-on. Perfect recall isn't a blessing, it's a curse.

For what seemed nearly no time at all, I stood there, holding Zoe's hand, wiping her brow and murmuring encouragement. The next thing I knew, Simon was holding a newborn girl, who resembled Winston Churchill. Where did that come from? Oh, yes, a Clancy novel. Never mind it's true; that only makes it worse. After checking her carefully, Tam wrapped the girl in a blanket and gently laid her in Washburne's arms. She didn't even fuss. I _Looked_ at her, and relaxed as Simon finished with the after-birth procedures. She was fine, and I could see she'd be the best of both her parents, but would still be herself. "Did you have a name in mind?" I asked.

"Do. 'Talked' it over with Wash, and her name's Miranda," Zoe replied, her eyes misty. "Somethin' good's comin' outta that name."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "An excellent idea. Still want me as her godfather?" She nodded. "As you wish, Zoe." She smiled, and was soon sleeping. Despite the ease of this one, any birth is hard on the mother, and Zoe tended to hide everything behind the tough façade. I watched as Brath braced her arms with blankets to keep Miranda in place. Simon wrapped up and let out a breath. "Better?" I asked as he dimmed the lights and we left them to sleep. I activated the commlink so we could monitor them.

"Surprisingly easy," Tam replied. "Is it just her, or is it because she was a soldier?"

"Most women who keep themselves in shape tend to have it easier, if not out-right easy," Brath answered as she closed the door. "None of the Blackstars have any, and we're in top condition. The fact you were using our drugs helped."

"About those, when can you build the replicator? All I'd want it for would be medicines, and so forth."

"Once I can find what I need, I'll start on it, as well as a fabricator," I replied. "The technology isn't that far away, so to speak." We walked upstairs to find the others waiting with expectant expressions. "Never seen an easier birth, Mal. Miranda's going to be fine."

"Miranda?" Jayne asked, his face oddly resembling Wile E Coyote in his confusion. Don't ask me how. "Ain't that gonna lay a lot on her?"

"Zoe said something good should come from the name, and I agreed," I replied. "She's right." I grunted a laugh as I sat down, whilst Inara found and poured some champagne. Where did she get it, and when? "I wonder how she'd react to knowing who she shares the name with."

"I think Mira wouldn't mind," Brath said just before we _clink_ed glasses and toasted Zoe.

"Well, hate ta bring y'all down, but gonna have ta start, Michael," Mal said after he set his glass down. "Ain't sure ya know what's needed, but Zoe's my second-in-command, plus other stuff involvin' cargo an' such."

"No problem, Mal. I haven't done it much, but I know the job. Take care of it on Boros, if we need. Been First Officer a time or two." He nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Can we go see?" Clarissa asked as she took River's hand.

"Looking through the windows can't hurt," Simon said. "But only look. They need their rest."

"All we wanna do," River said as they stood and walked down. After a few minutes they were back, and River said, "Time for more work, Michael. Let's make sure." By now most of River's programming was either gone or rendered harmless, but I didn't doubt she wanted to be absolutely sure, and could call it up when _she_ wanted, not have it triggered by anything else but her will.

Gabriel, who had been all-but-forgotten, said, "What are you talking about?"

"River was _programmed_, father. We think she was supposed to be an assassin, based on what we've seen." Gabriel's face went pale. "Yes. Imagine how I felt once I saw what they were doing to her. It … wasn't ... _nice_."

The elder Tam looked down at the table-top, then sighed loudly. "I didn't want to know, but I suspected that was true, from rumors I'd heard. Word gets out, even on highly-classified projects."

River hugged him, and whispered something I couldn't catch. I was thinking of asking, but dropped it when his face displayed almost comic relief. I didn't need to ask, and it didn't matter what she'd said. As a father, I had some idea what he'd been thinking, and any one of the scenarios I was recalling would produce that reaction when they were no longer applicable. I felt for him. No-one wants to think of his daughter as anything but an angel it was his privilege to raise as his own. "I'll tell you when you're ready," she promised.

I followed River into the cargo bay, and removed a few items from my storage. This was going to be both kinds of work-out, mental and physical. I was still slightly angry about Julian, and River seemed to be on edge; being cooped-up aboard such a small ship causes cabin fever, no matter what distractions you have to stave it off.

River sat cross-legged on the deck and I joined her, our knees touching. We joined hands and closed our eyes, and I began a careful probe, which met only token resistance. I couldn't believe how much trust she had in me, but I suppose it was from that first day. She'd gotten a good look at me, and hadn't flinched. I smiled to myself as a stray thought passed: _I'll bet Harry Dresden wishes that would happen after a Soul-gaze._

I frowned at that. I've never been to Jim Butcher's world, and had no desire to go there. Not only wasn't it my area of responsibility, I didn't need to see a kindred spirit of that dark a cast. We were too alike, both warriors who fought our demons, external and internal, every day of our lives; who worried about falling into the abyss every time we fully called upon our power; who secretly feared we'd be the death of everyone we cared about; who had enemies who'd stick at nothing to get to us, or allies we couldn't fully trust who'd use us for their own agendas; who _loathed_ the darkness within us, even though it made us who and what we are.

_Stop that, Uncle Mike_, River said through our rapport. _You're not the only one_. I felt a mental snort. _As you say, you do seem to find us, the ones uncomfortably like you. It's not that bad, and neither are you. Stop it_.

I took a breath and nodded, then continued my search. One last bit of programming undone, and I searched again. Nothing was left. River was free, probably for the first time in her adult life. I felt better about myself. As I've said before, sometimes I get it right on the first go.

We opened our eyes, River's smile made all the trouble worth-while. Good. We stood up, and she hugged me. "Right. Let's have a little fun," I said.

(((())))

As the noise of the work-out reached the dining room, Gabriel said, "Who is he?"

"You have a copy of the DuValle books, father. You might want to re-read them," Simon replied. When his father's eyes widened, he nodded. "Yes, it's him. I can't believe it completely either, but the Black Wolf's been with us for the past eight months." He shook his head. "And I can't believe I'm taking it in stride."

"But, that's only a story."

"And so am I," Brath said, her eyes changing to red-gold for a few seconds. "I've seen copies of the Silver Fox autobiographies here and there, though I have no idea how they got here. We'll have to look into that."

Tam looked at her for a long moment, then said, "That will take some getting used to."

"You'll manage. Be glad you're not along for the whole tour."

Mal looked at her, then shrugged. "Happens some's luckier'n others." He stood up and stretched. "Gonna look at the info ya brought back. Someone needs ta spell Mara, too. Make sure ya remind Michael o' his duties, _dong ma_?"

"Roger, wilco, Mal."

(((())))

The time passed slowly. _Serenity_ wasn't fast; no ship in the 'verse truly was. Sub-light travel was and still is measured in days, weeks or months. The distances aren't great enough to make anyone look into FTL, and technology isn't up to it. Not yet. The crew spent their time reading, playing games – computer or physical, listening to music, practicing various skills, performing maintenance or just thinking.

Mal did a _lot_ of thinking after reading the material Brath gathered from DuValle's ship. The man was, in his estimation, a complete whack-job. He might have been smarter, maybe stronger, but he wasn't up to Michael's level. He'd cheated, as far as Reynolds was concerned, and got lucky. _For all the good it did him_, Mal thought. All the trouble he went through to prove himself got him killed, and all for nothing.

Michael spent more time on the bridge, mostly to make sure everyone else who piloted stayed off so they wouldn't give into the temptation to go faster. He checked Cortex for mention of himself, _Serenity_ and all aboard her. Nothing, or it wasn't being waved where he could find it. He also sent a message to Cassandra, letting her know what was coming their way. Mara joined him occasionally, and they spent their time talking about her past and origin. If he shared that with anyone, they never mentioned it.

Zoe spent her time in her bunk, taking care of Miranda. She wasn't given any options by Mal, Michael, Simon or Brath. She was going to do her new main job first, then the rest once they decided she was up to it. She grumbled, but that didn't help. She knew they wouldn't budge, and she wouldn't have respected them if they did. She could count on them, and that mattered most.

Raven and Clarissa spent more time reminiscing than anything else. Michael joined in occasionally, but listened more than he talked. Past a certain date there wasn't anything in common, so he learned more about the ladies in his life after the timelines had split off.

Gabriel spent his time getting to know his children all over again. To some, five years wasn't long, but when you're worried about someone, it can seem like forever. He especially wanted to know about the people they'd married, not so much for the usual reasons, but to understand what could draw them together. He kept silent about sex being a primary factor; that was a given. He wanted to know the rest. He was pleasantly surprised.

Brath played 'house mommy' as she once did in Universe 3172A, mostly because "No one else could get this passel of kids to behave longer than a few minutes," as she put it. Jayne made the mistake of calling her _mama-san_ only once. River set him straight.

The girls they'd rescued from _Juggernaut_ slowly resumed their original behavior and personalities, and told Mal, Michael, Raven and Brath what they remembered about their old lives. They all knew where they'd lived before; surprisingly, some didn't want to go back. Even though he was a despot, being Julian's toy was far better than what they'd gone through. Michael found himself both disappointed and cynical about that. Human nature was the same everywhere he'd found them, and from what he could tell it wasn't likely to change.

The only excitement came when Michael decided to "thread the needle" by passing through the asteroid swarm instead of going around. Not only did he want to save time, he wanted anyone following – there was still a chance – to give up the chase. He also wanted to test himself, as the last time he'd done this was either in simulations or months ago aboard Cruiser _HC-201_, in Universe 3172A. It wasn't much of a risk; Earth's asteroid belt wasn't as "solid" as people once thought, and this wasn't even close to that. The largest object was perhaps one kilometer at its widest point. Everyone spent a few minutes watching over the ten hours' transit; they'd never known anyone who ever tried it, and Mal, River and Mara wanted to see how it was done, just in case they had a need to do it again. Whitmer made it look easy, but he took the time to explain everything he did. As he put it, "You only need to make one mistake, and you don't usually get a second chance."

About a month after leaving Osiris, the warm, friendly sphere that was Boros appeared, and everyone relaxed a little. It was good to reach a friendly port-of-call.

(((())))

_"We're grounded, Mal,"_ River's voice announced.

Reynolds grabbed the microphone. "Thanks Albatross. See what we need, far as our girl goes," he replied. As he replaced the device, Mal turned to the gathering in the dining area. "Well, we's here. Might wanna see ta what business we got, then get what supplies is needed. Still got jobs ta do."

Michael, Raven and Brath stood and walked to the cargo deck as Kaylee emerged from the aft corridor. "We gonna say goodbye?" the engineer asked. "They's real sweet girls, Cap'n. Cain't see doin' 'em anything but right."

"Happens Michael's got that covered, _mei-mei_," Reynolds replied. "Can't see' 'em just shufflin' the girls off an' ya don' get to. Better catch 'em, though, just ta make sure." Tam walked forward and disappeared as River and Mara walked from the bridge. "What's the word?"

"We're good for now," the Cat replied as she walked to the refrigerator. "All we need might be fuel, depending on our next stop."

River nodded agreement. "Michael said he was going to check the new instrumentation, but that can wait, Mal."

He nodded. "Good. Maybe our luck turns back around."

"Happens it is," Michael's voice said from the door. Mal turned just in time to catch the bag of coin Whitmer tossed. "Like I promised, Mal. Ain't letting anyone down."

"Just gonna hand it back, we need supplies," Reynolds pointed out. "Kinda your job, now, 'til Zoe's back on her feet."

"She's been up and around, but nothing more than she needs to do," Michael replied. "First month's the hardest one; lots to learn and adjust to. Now Miranda's sleeping through, should go smoother, 'specially for Zoe." He shook his head and smiled. "And no, she's not happy about it."

"Woman like Zoe likes to be workin'," Mal agreed.

"Miranda's still her main priority," Michael replied in his cultured manner. "Have to play the game for company. Excuse me, sir." He walked forward, and Mal could hear familiar voices; Cassandra and McLeod were here. There were a few long conversations in Cantonese that faded, and then it was quiet. _Guess they can help_, Reynolds thought.

He walked to his and Inara's bunk to find her dressed to go out. "We missin' sommat?" he asked.

"I tested positive last week, Mal," Inara replied with a smile as they exited and returned to the dining area. "It's time to get prepared." She moved into his arms with a contented sigh. "Life is perfect. I never believed it could be."

Mal cleared his throat and murmured, "Ya ready for this? Big step, maybe biggest."

"I can handle anything if I have you with me." She paused, then shook herself. "I'll need to find the supplements. I think Simon has the list, and then I'll go find what I can here."

"A'right, but take Brath an' Mara with ya. Still got the Guild lookin', _dan nang_. They don' just give up." Inara sighed, then nodded, kissed him and headed down to the Infirmary.

"Gonna take some gettin' used to," he said to himself. "Zoe wondered what kind o' mother she'd be; gotta wonder if'n I'm ready to be a daddy."

"It's not that hard, but you're in it for the long haul." Mal started as Gabriel spoke from the table, where he'd been sitting for a few minutes, going by the coffee pot and dishes. "It's the hardest, and most rewarding job you can have, if you do it right, Captain."

Mal joined him. "How ya think ya done?"

"Except for being a complete idiot about the Academy, not bad. I'm very proud of Simon, and River's more than I could have ever hoped for. The fact everyone aboard will stand by them says a lot." Gabriel sipped his coffee and finished his eggs as his children climbed the steps from below, carrying their breakfast dishes.

_So _that's_ how I missed 'em,_ Mal thought. "Any thought about, well, _her_?"

Tam looked at the forward bulkhead in thought. "I'm not sure if I want to be there, Captain."

"It won't get ugly," Simon said. "All I want is to see and hear her as she answers."

Mal turned to look at River. "Albatross?"

"Not saying a word until I know, Mal. She made her decision." He shivered slightly at her cool tone. _Maybe she done this, but still your ma,_ he thought, knowing she'd hear it. River only shrugged. That would have to do.

"When was ya plannin' ta leave?"

"In the next few minutes. I have the papers, and Gideon should have given you your payment?" Mal nodded. "Then I'll go now. Thank you, Captain Reynolds, not only for being there, but for taking care of Simon and River." He extended his hand, and Mal shook it firmly.

"Been a pleasure an' a real education ta have 'em aboard, sir. Good luck to ya." As Gabriel left, Simon waited. "Sommat botherin' ya?"

"That obvious," Tam replied as River escorted her father. "There's something else, Mal, but I think it's personal. Something he doesn't want anyone to know until he's ready to tell it." He shrugged. "You probably understand."

"Nope, ma raised me along with a passel o' hands, doc. An' don' start feelin' sorry for me. Can't miss what ya never knew, an' turned out okay. Still dunno how or why, so countin' my blessin's."

Simon's expression was droll. "That would be prudent."

Mal glared, then shook his head. "Got any business ta take care of, 'sides med supplies? Not gonna be here more'n a day." Tam shook his head. "A'right. Soon as Inara's done, we see to _Serenity_'s needs, an' go from there."

(((())))

Michael stayed watchful as they walked toward the boarding house Cassandra had picked. He wasn't expecting trouble, but he never discounted it. Some always found him, no matter where he went. He didn't think anyone would bother them, however. He was openly carrying a shotgun, and wore what appeared to be an official law-enforcement badge; to outward appearance, he was a lawman on escort duty, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Wainwright kept his eyes open, too, as they walked. He'd given a record of his journal to the runner who'd appeared not long after _Serenity_'s arrival, so his business was done. He'd had a long talk with Raven, and she'd given him a good amount of information on Snake, at least to a certain point. The Archives' keepers would appreciate it, he was sure. At the moment, it was good to just do something that needed to be done.

Raven led the way. She'd never been to Boros, but the message from Cassandra and directions Clarissa gave were clear. It would be good to get the girls settled or on their way home, and maybe even married. _They deserved that much,_ she thought, _after everything they'd been through with Julian_.

She glanced back to see Michael walking along behind her, and felt a slight twinge of guilt, but her mind was made up: She was going to have Michael's child, and she'd tested positive a week ago, along with Inara, and they'd agreed to keep it a secret. Michael always ended up leaving his loved ones behind, sometimes children – it was plain from the books – but they'd never felt the loss. She wondered why, then shook her head. _That's for another time_, she thought. _His line will continue, as it's supposed to_.

When they arrived, Cassandra was waiting. She kissed Michael and smiled at Raven, and said, "All the arrangements have been made."

"Did anyone say anything about Julian?" Michael asked.

"No, not a word. I don't think anyone's ever met him," Cassandra replied after a few moments' thought.

"Good." He handed her a record. "Here's all the information, at least about the girls. They've had a rum go of it, Cassandra."

She looked at him. When he used those old phrases, it meant the situation was serious. "I'll see what can be done." She waved the others to the house, and they followed Raven inside. "What's the real story?"

"It's there," he replied, touching the record. "Raven can tell you the rest."

"What aren't you telling me, Snake?"

"Plenty you don't need to know right away, and there's nothing you can do. Julian DuValle is dead, and so far I believe his allies have no knowledge of it. Not yet. I'm using the delay to best advantage, make no mistake about that. By the time they put it all together, it will be too late to salvage anything, if there's anything to salvage." He paused thoughtfully. "I've the impression his grabbing me wasn't to anyone's plan, and they'll wish he was still alive so they could scold him – slowly and painfully – for his impertinence," Michael finished with a smile.

"Only scold? They still needed him?" Cassandra chuckled. "All right. I'll see to it the transition's as smooth as possible." She glanced at the house. "So, another Spoke Soul for the Watchers to keep track of. They'll thank you, I'm sure," she finished, rolling her eyes.

"Heh. Tell them they can insert it where it will do the least good. I've still got a few problems to cope with." Whitmer glanced back in time to see Brath and Inara leave _Serenity_. A few seconds later, Mara skittered after them. "Well, there go three of them."

Cassandra looked at him inquiringly, but gave up when he only watched them go. She knew he'd tell what was bothering him when he felt like it, not before. "You can't carry all that weight on your own, Michael. You have to let someone help you, some time."

"Perhaps, but not now. It's not that great a burden, and I don't mind playing Dad, not after doing it for real so may times. We all do what we do best, after all." He sighed as the trio passed out of sight. "I'll let you get to it. We've both got responsibilities we can't put aside."

Cassandra nodded. "I'll see you when I see you." She smiled dreamily. "It's too bad you can't stay longer. I wouldn't mind seeing the Wolf again."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Michael said with mock anger. He smiled and added, "Next time we drop by. Promise." They hugged and kissed, and left to take care of business.

(((())))

Brath looked up when Inara tapped on the door. She set her book aside and climbed up to join Reynolds. "Ready when you are, Inara."

"I'm ready now."

"Oh, then just a second." Brath climbed back down, then re-emerged, buckling her gunbelt after shrugging into her duster. "Mara!" she called. The Cat emerged from the Bridge, walking with her usual casual grace. "We're going. You might want to change." Mara smiled, then was replaced by the grey cat that came aboard a few months ago. She gave them a lazy, half-lidded gaze, then scampered down the passageway ahead of them. The dragon chuckled. "I suppose she gets cabin fever, too. Can't blame her at all."

"Will she be all right?"

"She snuck aboard here, Inara. I'd say she knows McIntyre City better than all of us put together." She paused. "Damn. We told 'John' you got off here. Well, we told him Inara _Serra_ stayed. I wonder if they're still here."

"They probably didn't believe you, but it couldn't hurt to be careful. We have our 'links, so we can call any time."

Brath looked at her for a few seconds, then nodded. "All right, but let's make sure the others know we're going out, and when we plan to be back."

"All right. I'll tell Mal while you tell Jayne and anyone else. Meet you at the ramp."

Inara walked aft, and Brath watched her, then closed her eyes and searched. Jayne and River were in their bunk, so she stopped there and rapped on the door with one of her Springfields. "Y'all decent?" she asked loudly. Muffled grumbling from Jayne told her what she already suspected. When the door opened, she said, "Shut it. Inara an' me are goin' out for 'women-in-delicate-condition' meds. River need anything?"

Jayne's scowl went away as she spoke. "Couldn' hurt," he admitted. "Prob'ly Kaylee, too." He stopped and thought. "Better ta ask which women _ain't_ expectin'," he added with a lecherous grin.

"Good thing I been here a time, or might wanna hurt ya," she replied with her own grin. "Anyway, plan on us back in an hour. That don' happen, stand back an' let Mal and Michael go. Won' get run over."

"Expectin' trouble?"

"Told the Guild thugs we left Inara here, remember?" Jayne nodded. "Ain't takin' a chance, Jayne. Michael an' me think o' y'all as family, an' ya know what that means, _dong ma_?"

"Got it. Be ready when it's time," Cobb said. "Can get back ta business?" he asked with a leer.

"Sure. Just don' fall asleep too deep. River knows how ta wake folk, _dan nang_." Brath chuckled as he descended the ladder with a worried expression and closed the door. "Ain't the only one knows how ta freak the mundanes, Raven." She continued aft to find Inara and Mal facing off, with Simon, Gideon and Jim watching. "Only one answer ya can give, Mal. Don' make me choose sides. Won' like how it ends."

"Still ain't overly happy, Brath. Ya know who's prob'ly here."

"The day I have to worry about what a mere mortal can do to me is the day I'm on my deathbed," the dragon replied, allowing her fearsome presence to manifest slightly as her eyes flickered red-gold. "If they go after Inara, they'd better be either really slick or take me as well. They might not like what happens after that."

_"Mmrrr?" _ Everyone looked to see Mara at the hatch, her paws on the coaming as she looked at them curiously.

"Ain't goin' alone, Mal. Only Inara's unarmed."

Reynolds looked at them, then nodded. "A'right, but call when y'all's comin' back. Got a feelin' won' go away."

"When did you last shower?" Simon quipped. Mal stared daggers at him.

"Go on. Git, 'fore I change my mind." As they walked out, Reynolds looked at Wainwright. "Tell your 'friends', Jim. If'n goes south, wanna know where they's hidin' _yesterday_, _dong ma_?"

"You got it, Mal." Wainwright stood and left for the bridge. "Not on _my_ watch, neither."

When he was out of ear-shot, Mal said, "Get ready for trouble, Simon. Like Michael says, kinda finds us." Tam nodded and left for his bunk. "Hope I'm wrong."

"You've prepared as well as you can, Mal, short of going with them," Gideon said. "I'm not certain they'd appreciate a man getting in the way," he finished with a malicious twinkle in his eyes.

Reynolds nodded. "Ya got business to take care o', might wanna get to it. Leavin' tomorrow mornin'."

"Nothing I can't take care of anywhere, but I'll scout the area. You can't be too careful." Marris stood and walked aft to his room.

(((())))

As they stepped off the ramp, Brath looked around, then saw Michael, Jim, Raven and the girls standing in front of a boarding house. She thought she saw Michael glance their way, but wasn't really paying attention. "Mara, thought you were coming with," she said in a conversational tone. The cat scampered outside and dropped to a walk a few feet in front of them before sniffing the ground, then catching up again, scampering ahead and to the left, her tail high as she looked around curiously. Brath had to wonder if it was natural, or if she had to think about her behavior, then let it go. _Plenty of time to find out_, she thought as they turned down a lane and found it blocked by a carriage that had lost a wheel, blocking traffic, which was deepening as they watched.

"Oh, _go se_," Inara spat quietly. "We'll have to go around."

"It's a nice day, especially for walking," Draco replied pleasantly. "Are you in a hurry?"

"No, but it's inconvenient."

"You're just like anyone else, and it's what you chose when you left the Guild. Get used to it, Inara. Besides, you wanted to learn what it was like to be ordinary. No better way," Brath said as she led the way to the next lane and "broke trail" for Reynolds and Mara, who trotted along behind, occasionally looking into store windows as she trotted on the windowsills. She occasionally paused as people stopped to pet her, but never lost sight of her charges. A dog tried to give her a problem, but one quick claw-filled swat to the nose changed his mind. A few witnesses would swear they thought she'd actually _smiled_ after that.

Brath turned into the alleyway, which was nearly packed with bodies, all of whom seemed to want access to the same street. She sighed, and continued, her height and expression convincing others to move aside.

It happened before anyone knew it. Inara felt a hand grasp her arm, and she looked to see "John" glaring at her with grim triumph. She was about to call out when she caught the acrid odor and her world went black. "You made a mistake," he said.

Brath felt Inara's surprise and shock, and turned to see him dragging her toward a doorway. _Mara, stick to her like glue!_ she thought as she fought her way through the crowd, which seemed to thicken magically. When she made some headway, two grinning, beefy cowboys stood in her way, smiling. "Get out of my way."

"Hey, darlin', what's y'all's hurry?" the tall, black haired one said. It was so innocently put that she thought he might have been one of Badger's punks. "Cain't ya spare some time for a couple tired an' _hungry_ cowboys?" She looked down, and she saw the knife he'd concealed. _So, that's it, eh? _Her anger overcame her fear for Inara, and she bared her teeth in a snarl.

The men looked at her, and felt a chill. Something wasn't right. Most women were easily intimidated by their size, and all were afraid of knives. This one wasn't playin' by the rules. One shrugged internally. _Guess she needs ta be taught how the 'verse works_. He drew the knife and said, "You're comin' with us, ya know what's good for ya," he said, giving her his best glare. He expected anything but a laugh.

"Sorry, boys, but got better waitin' aboard ship. Also got no time for ya ta waste. Move it, 'fore I move ya." Brath turned her full attention to them after seeing Mara streak through the crowd, leaving several people falling as they tripped over her. The older, tow-headed man reached out and grabbed her shirt-front. "Bad move."

She reached up and grabbed, twisting the hand in a direction it was never meant to go, bones and tendons crackling. The man cried out, and she let go to block his partner's poor attempt at a slash. She let her fearsome presence out at full power, and the people around them began to run, some screaming, fleeing from a formless terror they couldn't see, but that felt as thought it was going to eat their souls.

The men flinched, but didn't move, and she took advantage to blind them both with her fingers going straight into their eyes. Both grabbed their faces and collapsed, screeching in pain and fear. She ignored them as she ran for the door, only to find it locked. She stepped back and looked up, and realized they'd been right to suspect a set-up, but not this soon. Her eyes swiftly shifted to crimson, and she snarled as she walked away to search for another entrance. _Damn them! I'll suck the marrow from their bones after this is over! I'll roast them slowly – alive!_

(((())))

Michael was half-way from his and Brath's bunk to the kitchen when he felt it slam into his mind like a freight train at full speed. Brath was _beyond_ angry; she was in a Draconic rage, and that meant – the image of Inara unconscious and being dragged away burned itself into his mind.

_"Mal! They got Inara!"_ Michael sprinted and nearly dove down the ladder. He grabbed his gunbelt, dropping the Springfields and replacing them with the Eagles, then swapping magazines. He grabbed-up the shotgun and swarmed up the ladder, then was banging on Jayne's door. It opened immediately to reveal River, who was dressed for a fight, including her guns, with Jayne right behind her.

_"Huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo," _Reynolds muttered as he passed them on the way to his bunk. "How long ago?"

"Maybe twenty seconds." Michael reached out. _Brath. Where is she?_

_Alleyway between streets. Looks like a hotel. Too many exits to cover, but Mara's with her. I hope._ He felt her anger, frustration and shame at being fooled so easily boiling behind the rage. _They're not getting away with this, Michael_. _"I'll grind their bones to butter my bread!"_

Whitmer leapt from the catwalk when he reached it and ran outside to find five men in official-looking garb standing in his way. "Stand down!" one snapped. "You are bound by law!"

The shotgun snapped up to low ready as Michael growled, "Credentials. _Now!_ If I don't see them in ten seconds, the Guild will be paying your death benefits in jig-time." His eyes blazed.

They froze in surprise, then held up their hands, and slowly extracted their idents as Mal, River and Jayne arrived. "We're here on official business," the spokesman said defensively. "Which one of you is Michael Whitmer?"

"Mal, you'd better check," Michael said as he stepped to one side, keeping his line of fire while leaving Reynolds clear. "I might be inclined to hurt someone."

Mal took and studied their idents, scowling. "They's real."

Michael didn't lower his weapon, but said, "State your business. One of our crew's been kidnapped, and we're losing valuable time."

"If you mean Inara Serra, we're here to keep you from interfering. She's being returned to the Guild for disciplinary actions."

"She resigned from the Guild, and her name is Inara _Reynolds_, now," River said in a too-calm tone. "I think aiding-and-abetting will do for a start, Lord Whitmer." The men flinched almost as one as Michael thought, _Damn it, I don't want to trade on that, River_.

_I'm sure Lord Harrow took that into account. Get over it_, she replied.

"The Guild has no jurisdiction or authority outside its Houses," Gideon's voice said as he joined them. "Whatever they might think, they're in no position to forcibly return anyone who has properly resigned," he added as he tossed a record to the leader, who caught it by reflex.

The Lieutenant looked startled, then slotted it and read the information, and then paled. "H-he's right. It's a correct and proper resignation." He looked up, his face ashen. "W-we'll let you go about your business."

"One thing first. I want a ground lock on every ship in McIntyre City. _No one_ leaves this rock until we find her, _dong ma_? Once you do, report to me. Now get lost, and I don't want to see you ever again. Stay out of our way," Michael replied in his cultured manner, which came out cold and deadly. "Leave. _Now!_" he hissed. The lawmen beat a hasty retreat after Mal returned their idents, and Michael barely relaxed. When they were out of sight, he started out, but Gideon grabbed his arm. "What?"

"They've had the time they need to leave the scene," Marris said calmly. "They'd be heading to their ship."

"Where?"

"Not far, but not here near us," Marris replied. Mal nodded agreement.

Michael took a deep, calming breath and reached out again. _Mara, where are you?_

(((())))

Mara hated crowds, which is one reason why she tripped people. It was her way of getting even with the 'verse for giving her so many opportunities to get her tail stepped on. Her dislike actually worked in their favor; when Inara was grabbed, she was on the same side of the alleyway as the hotel her abductor was fighting to reach. It was a simple matter to flit through the crowd – tripping people as she went – to reach the door slightly before he did, and wait her opportunity.

And there it was. Mara silently slipped into Inara's carry-all as the man paused to close and lock the door. The only problem was if he noticed her weight or checked the bag, but she was sure he was more interested in escaping without a trace than anything else. She would be, after anything even remotely illegal. She'd be fairly obvious, even if no one believed a cat could do what she'd been designed and trained to do.

The heard the man speak softly, "We have her. No sign of pursuit, yet." There was no reply, which meant a 'link. "Understood. I'll try to get there before nightfall, but the crowd we created isn't dispersing, even after the sudden fear everyone felt. What? Yes, there was a tall red-head. No, we couldn't get her. She was more than we expected. Something like Alleyne." Another pause. "No, it's not possible. The law's probably been notified, and I only told them to delay him, not have him bound by law. That's too obvious, and too much."

There was a longer pause, and he said, "All right. If you want Reynolds so much, he'll come. So will his new friends. I have to get moving." There was silence, then he dragged Inara a few feet and laid her in some kind of cart, covering her with a blanket. _Ah, it must be the old laundry dodge_, she thought. _Old, but always effective_.

_Mara, where are you?_ Michael's voice asked in her head as the man moved around furtively, grumbling, "Where are they?"

_Inside a building, somewhere. I don't know where we're going, but they're using the laundry disguise. You might want to hurry. I think they're headed for a ship_, she replied as a large double-doors opened.

_Right. Keep your eyes open, and your head down, if possible. We'll find you, then we'll find out who's behind this. Promise_. She could feel his barely-contained rage, and it wasn't too different from Brath's. The two were ready to kill. _Well, hell, so am I. No one does this to my family_. She dug deeper into Inara's carry-all. She'd keep still and silent until they stopped moving, then look around, feed Michael the intel he needed, and stay with Inara. Mal had already gone through more than most people did in a life-time, and she wasn't going to let _them_ make it worse by taking Inara from him. _I'll see them in hell first_.

(((())))

"You're sure about that? I only said that as a bluff," Michael said after remaining silent for a few minutes.

Marris looked at him, then understood. "The Guild has no real power, only tremendous prestige and influence. Unfortunately, it doesn't extend far from Sihnon, nor to many Companions. Too many think of them as whores, the imbeciles. Your comment regarding Geisha was quite accurate."

"I'll congratulate myself later. Right now we have to find Inara, or where they're taking her. Once we do – well, it's going to be a blood-bath. The Guild needs to be taught a lesson, methinks. School is in session," Whitmer said calmly.

Mal shivered despite his anger. He was reminded how Reggie was, way back when: Just as cold, just as _dispassionate_, and just as ornery-mean when his back was up. The only difference was, Michael would go in – alone if he had to – and clean house himself, not leave it to some goon. Knowing that didn't make him feel any better, though. He had what amounted to a force of Nature on his boat, going by the books, and he didn't know what to do, other than go along for the ride. _Means gettin' Inara back, he can have all the fun_, Reynolds thought.

He watched as Michael tilted his head to one side, as though he was listening to someone. He nodded, then tapped his 'link. "Brath, break off and come home. Mara says they wanted you as well. I don't think this is the Guild, but someone else."

_"But Michael – "_

_ "Follow your orders, StarDragon Eleven,_" he snapped. "We've been through this once before, and I'll not have a repeat."

_"Acknowledged, Blackstar One. On my way,"_ she replied softly. Michael tapped his 'link off and looked out, his eyes hooded and unreadable.

"What was that about?" Jayne asked.

Whitmer closed his eyes, and he said, "It was while I was aboard _HC-201_, where Brath and I became re-acquainted. We were on leave when someone I cared about was being threatened, and Brath rushed in to stop it. She was nearly killed." He opened his eyes and shook his head. "I vowed that would never happen again. It's bad enough I nearly lost Vanessa and did lose T'Sal."

"Oh, _go se_," Mal said. "Almost couldn' read that part," he added in sympathy.

"Spare me your sympathy," Whitmer replied flatly. "Save it for _them_. I'm not in a particularly forgiving mood."

"Mal, it's not the Guild. They're not even here," Wainwright said as he joined them.

"Then who's the _liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze_ grabbed my wife?"

"Ain't sure, but gettin' word on who they is. Saw the ground lock go up, so ain't leavin' any time soon," the Watcher replied. "'Scuse me, gotta get some iron."

"No, stay here. It's someone else, might try here," Reynolds countered. "Gonna be the usual wreckin' crew. We'll find her."

"Got it, Mal." Wainwright continued aft, calling for Clarissa.

"What have you in mind?" Gideon asked, more out of curiosity.

"We find 'em, go get 'em, an' find out who's behind 'em. Anythin' better?"

"No, it's dead simple, and leaves all the worry to them," Marris replied. "Of course, defense is easier than offense."

Mal nodded. "Know that. Been on both sides."

"We's wastin' time talkin', Mal," Jayne said as he shifted impatiently.

"Can't move until we know where they are," Michael said. "A search would alert them, and we can't have that. Inara's not going to pay for this, _they_ are."

"So we just gonna wait, an' hope that cat can lead us to her? Crazy," Cobb snarled as Brath arrived.

"That's what we're going to do," the dragon said. "We don't have a choice." She looked at Michael significantly.

"They can't go anywhere. Lord Whitmer has spoken," Michael replied without humor.

"Cat an' mouse," Mal said. "Gotta play the game."

Jayne snorted. "An' what good's that when the cat's a retard?"

The men gave Cobb a bad look, but Brath only chuckled until she passed him, then gave him what Michael called a "Jethro Gibbs head-slap". _Hard._ "Dumb-ass," she said.

(((())))

It was a rough ride. The cart, like any other, had no suspension, and every bump was jarring. Mara kept her silence despite that, and listened to the traffic and conversation around her. So far, it seemed they were headed toward the docks, and the sunlight on the linens over her and Inara confirmed that. She was about to try to reach Michael when a particularly bad bump shifted Inara, and she rolled over on top of her. Being pinned was bad enough, but her back legs were caught in a very painful position, and she wasn't expecting it. She gave out an involuntary yowl, and the cart stopped.

The linens were pulled back, and an unfamiliar man's face looked in. "Well, what are you doing here?" he asked in a voice that didn't match what she'd heard earlier. _Someone else?_ she thought. "Let's get you out of this." He reached down, lifted Inara and she pulled herself free, then assumed a defensive crouch over her "mistress", growling.

"What is it?" asked a voice she _did_ recognize, and "John" looked down. "Well, I didn't expect Inara Serra to have a cat. I suppose her change in lifestyle made her sentimental." His eyes were dead inside, as far as she could tell, and she hissed.

"Feisty little thing. What do we do?"

"John" smiled, and it was as empty as the Black. "Let her stay. Mrs. Reynolds will enjoy the company," he said, a trace of an accent coming out as he tossed the linens over them again. Mara gave another growl, then slowly settled down. "Ship's cat always brings good luck."

_Want to _bet_?_ she thought. _When all candles be out, all cats be grey_.

She stayed where she was, and was surprised when a mental map of the area appeared, and their route traced itself as they moved. _What did they do? What the hell am I?_ She shivered and settled in for the trip. It wouldn't be long.

(((())))

Wainwright waited impatiently, as did Clarissa. Both wanted to take part, but Michael had been clear. They were to stay and guard _Serenity_ on the chance whoever had taken Inara might try keeping them from following. _O' course, the ground lock kinda keeps 'em from goin' anywhere_, he thought. And so he waited.

Clarissa didn't like what she saw, but couldn't judge. She was the same way. She'd been ready for blood-letting after Michael and Brath had been grabbed, and very disappointed when she didn't get a chance. She was actually hoping the Guild or whoever would actually try something. She'd felt like a fifth wheel, and didn't like it; cooking wasn't enough, and she knew without being told he understood the feeling. She had a few thousand years' time with him to know. She fidgeted at Jim's side, waiting for _something_ to happen.

Brath had changed clothes and waited as the others watched Michael while he stared at the plot of McIntyre City, his eyes flinty. "Come on," he said for the fifth time.

"She didn't have any comms, so how can she send a signal?" Simon said, finally tired of the oppressive silence. "She told you a ship. Concentrate on the docks."

"Looking to expand your repertoire further?" Whitmer asked with a grim smile. "Look, it's my responsibility, and I take it seriously."

"Can it, Snake," Draco replied. "It's everyone and no one's fault. We made one of the classic blunders." She watched, and smiled when he flinched. She knew he'd recognize the reference to _The Princess Bride_.

" 'Rats of unusual size? There's no such thing'. "

Mal looked at them, then shook his head. "What am I missin'?"

" 'Tension reliever. Had to be done'," Clarissa added with a smile.

Gideon smiled briefly. "Yes, we're all too grim. It was needed." He changed the plot's setting, and the docks appeared, with _Serenity_'s location highlighted. "They can't be far. The docks aren't that large." He paused. "I wonder how they knew."

"Not hard, ya think about it," Jayne said. "Cortex keeps ever'thin', don't it? Flight plans, an' such, an' wouldn' be surprised ta find records ever' move anyone makes. Alliance is sneaky, _dong ma_? Bettin' _someone_ wants ta know who goes where, jus' 'cause."

"He's got a point," Brath said, looking at him appraisingly. "Ain't just the one on his head, neither," she added nastily.

"Stop openin' it, she won' get ya," Jim said, cutting off Cobb's protest. Michael stopped and closed his eyes, and Wainwright said, "Mara's talkin'. Quiet."

"Can't get over how that works," Mal murmured. "Voices in your head? Kinda creepifyin'."

Everyone watched as Whitmer stood there as though listening, and then his hand drifted to a control. After a few seconds, another ship was highlighted, and he opened his eyes to look. He smiled, and it wasn't pleasant. "Hmph. Long-term parking. They just came back and waited. Right. We'll hit them in five minutes; they should all be aboard."

"Any idea how many?" Mal asked.

"No, but we'll know when we get there." He paused. "If she leaves any alive. Mara's not in a good mood."

"Neither am I," Brath commented.

Michael shut off the plot after everyone had the location memorized, and picked up his shotgun. "Then we'd better get ready, hadn't we?"

(((())))

Mara started when the jostling changed to severe bouncing, and the sound the wheels made changed. They were climbing a ship's ramp, it seemed. She carefully peeked out and had a strong sense of _d__é__j__à__ vu_. They were aboard another _Firefly_, but an older Series 2. She wondered why, but that would have to wait. The main hatch closed, and the men uncovered and lifted Inara out, carrying her aft to lay her on a make-shift bed in the common area. Mara played her part, jumping free, growling and staying close by until they laid Reynolds down.

When the men left – one was grumbling about a blanket ground lock – she slipped out and climbed the stairs to the kitchen area, which was bare compared to _Serenity_'s. She could hear a heated conversation forward, but ignored it. She had other things to do.

Mara slipped into a dark cubby-hole and concentrated. _Michael. We're here_.

_Where's that?_ She concentrated on her mental map, showing their location, and Michael replied, _Ah, good. Sit tight and watch Inara, but if you have to do something, make sure they can't leave. If not, wreak havoc. Let that anger out, before it eats you alive from inside. Acknowledge, Blackstar Twenty-eight_.

Mara grinned, and it wasn't a good one._ Acknowledged, Blackstar One._ _Wreak havoc it is. Commencing now_. The rapport closed, and she slipped aft, her coloring blending with the metallic grey as she moved. She reached Engineering to find a technician muttering to himself, engrossed with some of the never-ending work it took to keep a _Firefly_ going. She switched forms, and he turned to look; he must have seen out of the corner of his eye. He gaped, and tried to shout a warning as she leapt, but it was too late. She was on him before he could form the words, and the last thing he saw were claws coming at his face before he crashed into the bulkhead and fell unconscious.

She resisted the urge to kill him, and succeeded. Barely. After a few seconds to catch her breath and calm down, Mara removed his suspenders and tied him securely, gagging him with a handy wiping cloth. After that, she reached up and hit the main power switch, plunging the ship into darkness, except for sunlight filtering through the exterior ports. That done, she closed and locked the hatch behind her, and skulked forward, her eyes glowing reddish-gold with more than reflected light. She smiled hungrily. _Time to play_.

(((())))

"The local law gonna do anythin'?" Jayne said as they walked toward the ship Michael had indicated on the plot. "We ain't lookin' too friendly, _dong ma_?"

"I told them to stay out of our way, and they want to live to collect their pensions, no doubt. They don't hire complete idiots," Whitmer replied tightly. As they rounded a corner, he flattened against a building, still looking ahead. "Huh, it's a Series 2. Not the Guild by any means." He paused, thinking. "They wanted Brath as well. Anyone you upset enough for that lately?"

Brath said, "No, not living." The others blinked at her nonchalance.

"Well, who's got it in for all of us, then?" Simon asked. He stopped. " _'But if your desire for revenge is to be successful, you must nurture it, let it grow, let it become _strong_ until it can carry you anywhere you wish to go, and you must trample anything and anyone in your path. Nothing must stand in your way.' Only then can you be avenged.' " _ Xiang Yu. It's _Niska_, Mal."

"Ya get that from nowhere, Simon?"

"No, he's right," Gideon countered. "It fits, Mal. Adelai Niska isn't known for his gentle nature, or his selectivity. If getting you means using someone, he will do it."

Mal looked at him sourly. "Kinda makes ya wonder why no one's done sommat ta stop him, Parliament knows about him."

"Accusations are like water, Mal. Substantive, but impossible to grasp and hold. Only proof – like cold – can make them solid, but there is little proof of anything Niska's reputedly done, and witnesses are few and far between. Those willing to come forward and testify do not officially exist, and they wish that to continue." He gave an embarrassed shrug. "People want to live."

"That they do. A'right. What's our plan?"

Whitmer stood there watching the ship, and he grimaced twice within a minute. "Nothing. It should be over soon."

"We got no way o' knowin' it's Niska," Jayne said.

"Find out soon enough." Mal looked at Whitmer. "Nothin? Jus' Mara all by herself. What can she do?"

Michael smiled sadly, but it was edged with steel. "You'd be surprised."

(((())))

She padded forward, listening and scenting the air. She could hear them, and she smiled internally as their voices betrayed more than a little worry. _Fireflies_ weren't supposed to have mysterious, potentially-catastrophic glitches in their systems; it's why they were being built, even now. They were the epitome of the phrase _the old reliable_. And now they were trapped inside, not knowing what was happening.

_"Go check on Grissom, and kick his _pi gu_ if you have to,"_ "John's" voice said. He'd be the tough one, but he'd crack eventually. _Nobody plays this game better than a cat_, she thought. _We've only had a few million years of evolution to make sure of it_. She heard his footsteps approach, and she crouched in the connecting passage, licking her whiskers with anticipation.

(((())))

Bisley moved cautiously aft, his gun out and pointed ahead, the light beam from his torch showing what was directly in front of him. He hated the dark. He'd been afraid of it as a child – like anyone else – but it never went away. Neither did the fear of closed-in spaces. His father had locked him in a closet more than once as punishment for something or other, and never explained or apologized. All that made him a mean, bitter adult, and it never bothered him since. Until now, that is.

His mind wouldn't stop creating imaginary threats that hovered outside the beam of light. Why didn't he bring a flood? He shook his head, telling himself to steady down. _Idiot prob'ly hit the wrong switch again. Why'd anyone think this guy Bester was such a hot engineer? Rumor was Reynolds had tossed him in favor of that girl that took care of _Serenity_ now_. He smiled. If that was true, Bester would be able to get even, and they'd have a nice Series 3 to work with, instead of _this_ worthless _jung chi duh go se dway_. Better for everyone all around.

The passage was clear, and he continued aft into the mess room. Two paths led out, and he ignored the one going down. The problem was Engineering, not the common area, where Serra was sleeping-off the drug. _Bet Niska wouldn't mind if we have a little fun after he got Reynolds_, he thought, hoping he'd let the gang have her after he was done. _Not like Niska bothered with women any more. Older a man gets, the more he has to worry about an' take care of, and doesn't have the time. Plus his wife prob'ly wouldn' like it. Russian women were prob'ly worse'n any other, goin' by the stories,_ he thought as he stopped at the passage to the engine room.

He stood there, listening, but only heard his own breathing, and the muffled curses from Ivan and Nikolai up forward. It was quiet and dark as a grave back here, and that thought gave him the shivers. He pressed on slowly, as silently as he could. The low purring growl made him look around frantically. It seemed to come from _everywhere._ When he looked aft again, two blazing eyes glared at him, death in them. He started violently. The terrors from his childhood rushed in, and he froze. The eyes moved at him with frightening speed, and then he saw the teeth. He screamed, and it was over.

Mara waited until he stopped struggling, then released his throat. There were punctures, but nothing life-threatening. She'd closed his windpipe with her jaws as she held him down almost instinctively. She shivered, not knowing if it was from the thrill of the hunt, or because she'd come so close to killing him without really trying. She shook her head, then dragged him behind the counter, tying him up as she had the Engineer. When that was done, she peered over the counter and listened. _"Bisley? Bisley!"_ a voice called, and there was a brief discussion. She thought she detected a Slavic accent, but wasn't sure.

_No matter_. _Two down, four to go_, she thought. Her smile was decidedly predatory. _This should be a challenge. I like challenges_. She couldn't know Michael had used those words more than once himself, and wouldn't have cared if she had. This was _her_ moment, and she'd make the most of it.

She moved to the stairs and was soon beside Inara again. Her breathing was normal and steady. _One less worry_. She listened again, and heard two sets of footsteps, one moving into the cargo area as the other continued above. _Hmm, this could be interesting_. She looked around, and jumped up on top of a set of lockers that had been crudely welded to the bulkhead. _People almost _never_ look up_.

She waited, and the next man slowly and quietly stepped through the hatch, his eyes and light darting around the space. He paused to listen and she smiled. _Not too bad. We might have hit it off, if things were different_. He moved to check on Inara, and she pounced, hitting him in the center of his back with all her weight, slamming him face-first into the mattress next to Reynolds. She shoved his face deep into the foam, holding him down as he thrashed weakly, and eventually went still. _"Markov?"_

She bounded away, into the empty infirmary as the light shined down, the man slowly descending. _Hmm, definitely Slavic. It has to be Niska. Who else would go this far?_ She smiled as she peeked through the window briefly. She looked and saw a few items sitting almost precariously on the edge of the counter. A flick of her tail dislodged them to fall with a clatter on the deck as she slipped into the darkness nearest the door. The light stabbed through the opening, and she heard stealthy footsteps as the light wavered slightly. "Who's there? Come out where I can see you."

Mara quivered in near-ecstasy at the anxiety in the man's voice, and waited. She knew sooner or later he'd come investigate, and she'd be on him. Her eyes locked on the door sill, and soon a booted foot carefully stepped through, paused and the other followed. As soon as he was completely inside at the center of the room, she launched, hitting the backs of his knees hard enough to knock his feet completely out from under him, and his head struck the decking hard. He was unconscious before his heels hit her back with a dull thud. After a brief check, she returned to her other victim – she didn't think of them as prey any more – to tie and gag him. Light hit her, and she sprang up and away as the man fired, missing her as she scampered up the stairs. "We have company!" he shouted.

She reached the top to find the last one waiting, and she leapt high as he fired. She felt a trace of fire along her left back leg, but landed behind him and continued forward. _Damn it_. She was trapped, unless the exit from the bridge area lounge was still there. She was sure the other man was re-tracing his path into the cargo deck to intercept her, so she only had the one option. She jumped and landed on the bridge decking, and slid to a stop at the stairs, then silently moved down. The hatch wasn't open, but it wasn't sealed, either. She slammed the hatch open, and retreated to the darkest corner she could find, curled up and closed her eyes, willing her coloring to match as she went deathly still and waited.

She heard her pursuer speak in Russian, _"Keep watch, and don't miss."_ Afterwards, his footsteps moved slowly and carefully in her direction, pausing as he checked every hiding place. She opened her eyes to see the other man peering in from the nearly pitch-black cargo area, his face nearly hidden by the night vision goggles. She didn't hesitate.

Nikolai moved as he'd been taught, and finally got it right. Moving silently wasn't about not making noise, it was about patience. Going slowly meant you didn't make noise, not because you were sure-footed, but moving too fast _always_ makes noise. He crossed the space in about five minutes, instead of the fifty seconds it would have normally took, and he carefully peered into every corner, nook and crevice. Who or whatever they were facing was good. The only noises had come from them, and Nikolai got the message. Noise was death. And so he took his time, not only for the threat, but the goggles limited his vision to a tunnel about as wide as his outstretched hand.

He reached the catwalk ladder just as the hatch forward slammed open, startling him badly, but its noise covered his. He saw Ivan through the other hatch and nodded when he said, _"Keep watch, and don't miss."_ He continued, not knowing he was supposed to stay where he was. He didn't realize tunnel vision meant more than one thing.

He moved along silently, reaching the forward ladder after another five minutes, carefully crept up and peered inside. He only saw the movement, not what he was hunting, and something large and furred struck him in the face, knocking him back to fall on his head. The last sound he heard was a very loud _crack!_

"John" heard the noise, and understood what it meant. He was now alone, and he didn't like that. So he took the only action he thought was left. He moved quickly and quietly aft, then went down, where he found Markov hog-tied. Next to him was Reynolds' wife. He crossed the space, crouched near the woman and said, "Come out where I can see you, or the woman dies."

An eerie, feminine chuckle seemed to echo from everywhere, and an alto voice replied in Russian, _"I think not, comrade. If you do, and you manage to escape, what do you think Adelai will do to you? Skin you alive, probably, and then have to listen to his wife complain again. Of course, you can see what I can do, so how do you expect to leave? It has to be through me, and that's easier said than done."_ There was a pause, and the voice added, _"Tell me, are you familiar with the works of Xiang Yu?"_

Ivan felt a chill run down his spine. Except for the tone, the voice could have been Niska's. He stopped and realized what she was doing. She was trying to undermine his confidence and shake his resolve. He wasn't going to let that happen. _"Then we are at an impasse," _he replied.

_"Really? By now Mal and the others have arrived, and they'll get you. Are you sure you want to meet the real Malcolm Reynolds? I understand that didn't work out well for Niska,"_ the voice taunted. It was hard to tell where it originated; the echoes made it nearly impossible.

"I have all day. I have others coming."

"You're a bad liar," the woman replied with a chuckle.

(((())))

Inara heard voices as consciousness slowly returned. Mara and someone else. It took all her control and discipline to remain still as she realized "John" was beside her. She mentally said a calming mantra as she listened. Mara had just said, "You're a bad liar."

Her captor stayed silent for a few moments, and she opened her eyes slightly. He was looking between the exits, concern etched on his face. His eyes glittered with worry, as though he'd realized the Cat was right. He had the feel of a man who's trapped, and is running out of options.

"So, how much did Niska promise you?" Mara said as Inara mentally heard her voice say, _Welcome back. Can you take him?_

Inara struck like a coiled snake, catching "John" completely off guard. The gun flew across the room, and she twisted as his return blow missed. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her, then froze as the low growl drifted in with an indistinct shape. "That would be a very bad idea," Mara's voice said, and Inara thought she heard something wrong in it, but couldn't place it. "John" slowly relaxed his grip and stood up. "That's a good boy," the Cat's voice mocked. "Inara."

Reynolds slid to the side, got to her feet and moved to collect the gun. _"On your knees,"_ Mara said, and she shivered at the anger it contained. "John" complied, and something large rushed in and struck him hard. He collapsed. After a few minutes of silence, Mara said, "Sorry about that, Inara. You have no idea how hard it was not to kill him."

"That doesn't matter," Reynolds answered as she sat on the deck. As she did, she felt a large furry body move to her side, and something brushed against her face as the loud, deep purr reached her. When her hand touched the Cat, she almost recoiled. _"Sh__é__nme?"_

"It's all right. I've just learned a little more about myself." Inara's eyes finally adjusted to the low light, and what she saw made her gasp.

(((())))

Michael stood there for a half-hour or so, watching the ship. "So when we goin' in?" Jayne half-snarled. "What're we waitin' for?"

"Kids get impatient, don't they," Whitmer replied. "It's done. Let's go."

As he walked forward, the others looked at each other before following, watching the people they passed. No one seemed inclined to do anything, other than cautiously glance as they continued about their business; very obviously continued about their business. They reached the _Firefly_'s hatch, and Michael rapped on it with his shotgun stock. A few seconds passed, and the hatch opened to reveal Inara. "Is everything all right?" Whitmer asked.

Inara glanced back and nodded. She walked into Mal's arms when he arrived, clinging to him for dear life as Michael stepped inside. He looked out after a few minutes. "Jayne, Jim? Need your help, looks like."

"With what?" Cobb groused as he entered. He lost his cigar as his jaw dropped. Six men were lying on the deck, five tied, the last one lookin' a mite dead. Kneeling behind them was Whitmer, who hugged a _huge_ grey cat, whose head rested on his shoulder. Its eyes were closed, and it was purring contentedly. And loudly. Jayne's surprise increased when he heard Michael say, "Good girl."

"I just lose my mind or somethin'? What the _di yu_ is that?"

The cat's eyes opened, and Mara's voice said, "Now is that any way to talk to a friend?"

(((())))

"An' this is normal?" Reynolds asked incredulously.

Mara smiled at him. "First, what the hell is 'normal'?"

Everyone had gathered in _Serenity_'s common area, waiting as Simon examined what had to be Mara, other than her size. Mal estimated she was about two, maybe three meters long, nose to tail, and had to weigh in at nearly a hundred kilos. What didn't help was she still looked like a house cat, just blowed up ten sizes. Her Russian Blue coloring hadn't changed, but her tabby markings were more obvious, and made her look like a small grey tiger. That didn't help, either. Neither did River's reaction, which was to hug Mara as soon as she came back aboard, still in that form. _'Course, comin' back after dark kinda kept folk from noticin'_, he thought. He spent a little while gettin' over it; thoughts like _those_ weren't normal.

"And this is more of what your designers put in?" Simon asked as he checked the scans. Mara was lying on the bed, her paws tucked under her chest, like any other cat. _That_ didn' help, neither. Not one bit.

"So far as I can tell." Hearing her talk was _stranger._ Sounded just fine, 'ceptin' _somethin'_ was off, an' he couldn' rightly put a finger on it. Mal just sat there, holding Inara's hand.

"Don' get it. Ya sayin' they took River ta make ya, an' added all the rest? Crazy stuff," Jayne said with his usual gruffness. If he was bothered by what they'd learned, he didn't show it.

"There _is_ such a thing as a giraffe," Michael said as he descended the stairs. "Ground lock's off; people are leaving." He smiled evilly. "And the Operative isn't going to like where he wakes up."

"Where'd you send him?" Mal asked.

"Londinium. Expensive, but worth it. I'd love to be a fly on the wall when he reports in." Reynolds and Cobb chuckled. "Yes, exactly." He looked into the infirmary. "Well, Simon?"

Tam straightened after drawing blood and setting it in the analyzer. "If there's anything wrong, I might have to be a veterinarian to find it. So far all tests have come back normal. Well, normal for her."

"I'm _right here_," Mara groused. "Are you done? I can't fly like this."

"Yes, I'm finished," Simon replied as he looked at the scans of her paws. The digits were more human than feline, but still functioned properly. "I suppose this might be more of Schwarzchild's work."

"I wouldn't venture a guess," Whitmer replied. "His devices could record and replicate almost everything, according to reports. I'll need to speak with the crew of USS _Exemplar_ in depth, if they'll even discuss it. That's not something you just get over." He shivered. "I should know."

"When we goin' after Niska?" Wainwright asked. "Can't wait too long. Be expectin' to hear."

"I'll have to think about that awhile. I need to digest what his men told us," Michael replied after a moment. "But it does involve that Series Two. He'd never suspect."

"What about his boys? An' what was Bester doin' aboard?" Mal asked. "Never thought we'd see him again."

"Does it really matter?" Brath asked as she set a pot of coffee on the table. "They're gone, and they have the chance to disappear. You know how Niska deals with failures."

Mal shivered. "Don' need remindin'," he said as Gideon descended the stairs. "What ya find?"

"Nothing, or nothing yet. I've run the ship's serial number, but that will take some time. So far as it stands, it's clean, and that might be the real issue. That's not possible, unless you have connections, and I never thought Adelai Niska ever could. As unlikely as Badger."

"He might not have any directly, but possibly 'friend-of-a-friend' seems likely," Inara said. "That may be how he was able to operate over Ezra, and the Governor effectively had no influence."

Orbit's very different from ground-side," Michael said. "Only certain Core worlds have the ability to control that far outside atmo. Ezra certainly doesn't; I doubt any Rim world does."

"Got too much ta worry about dirt-side," Jayne commented. "An' nothin' ta work with. Alliance can, but don't."

"Let's be thankful for that," Jim replied. "Gettin' aroun' could get a lot tougher."

"What next?" Clarissa asked as she brought down a light supper tray.

"Eat, sleep and worry about it tomorrow," Michael said. "The ball's in our court, and we have time to think about this, instead of the usual. Let's get the most out of this we can."

"Sounds like a plan," Mal agreed. "We's good, so far." He squeezed Inara's hand. "Right?"

"Not yet, but we will be," she replied.

"Then let's turn in," Jim said. "Time's on our side. 'Bout _tah-mah-duh_ time."

((()))

A/N: Appears it's time to deal with an old problem or two. As always, reviews are shiny.

Acknowledgments:

'_He only is exempt from failures who makes no effort.'_ – French proverb; _'When all candles be out, all cats be grey_.' – John Heywood

Oh, yes, and the inevitable _The Princess Bride_ references. Don't be too surprised if I throw _Gone With the Wind_ in here somewhere.

Chinese phrases: _ Tah-mah-duh –_ fucking; _shénme? – _what?; _juh jen she guh kwai luh duh jean jan_ – this is a happy development; _dan nang – _I'm certain of it; _dong ma_ – understand?; _Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot; _Zhu-fu ni –_ Blessing on you/good luck; _l__á__ng_ – wolf; _shénshèng de – _holy; _xiao mei-mei_ – little sister; _Gwai-gwai long duh dong!_ – What the hell!;_Wuh duh ma huh tah duh fong kwong duh wai shung_ – Holy mother of god and all her wacky nephews; _Wo de tian ah –_ God in Heaven; _Jen dao mei! – _Just our luck!; _Huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo_ – Filthy fornicators of livestock; _Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze_ – Son of a drooling whore and a monkey; _jung chi duh go se dway_ – steaming crap pile


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: It's time for a little – no, a _lot_ of pay-back_._ You've been warned.

Chapter 13 - _"Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here every day. Learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play."_

– Guns N' Roses, _Appetite for Destruction_

**Mal**: [_as Niska cowers_] "Looks like business ain't runnin' so much as crawlin' away. You wanna meet the real me now?"

(((())))

Inara woke with a start and sat up. She relaxed as she looked around, closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She was safe; she was home. _Home_. She paused to let that thought sink in. When she'd first arrived to bargain with Mal, she never thought she'd think of the ship as home. Now, there was no other thought or word for _Serenity_. She was home, and that was all there was to say.

Mal stirred, opened his eyes and sat up, taking her in his arms. "Ya okay?"

"I will be, Mal. It's going to take some time." Inara shivered, then relaxed. "I never thought I could be affected by something like that. It's something you read about happening to someone else, not real life." She sighed.

"Know, an' hope ta fix. Take a little time, is all."

Inara nodded and lay back, and Mal lay on his side next to her, watching her face. He didn't like seeing Inara this way, anxious and tentative. He preferred her confident and serene, and he wondered when it stopped irritating him. _Some time between her leavin' an' comin' back, or after Miranda?_ he wondered. He dismissed that thought. Here and now mattered, and he wanted to see Inara as he'd come to love her. Her eyes closed after a few minutes, and her breathing lightened and slowed. She was asleep, and her face relaxed to what he preferred. _Do whatever it takes ta fix it. She's worth it_.

(((())))

Michael stirred, opened his eyes and sat up. Mara was still in "big cat" form, perched – no other word for it – on the edge of the bed, looking at nothing, then glancing down at her paws and back up. She glanced at him and resumed her – _vigil_? he wondered. He stroked her back, scratching her ears every other time. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I – I don't know what to think, Michael. When I shifted to this form … I nearly killed Bester. I had to force myself not to. I barely made it." She looked at him, and he couldn't help but wonder how a basically unmodified cat's face could show remorse. "I didn't have a problem after that, but it didn't just suddenly go away. I – I had to fight my instincts." She shivered. "And I did kill the last one I jumped. I didn't mean to, it – I can't say it just happened, even if it's true." Michael tried to put his arms around her, but she moved away. "How can you even touch me? I'm a killer."

"And I'm not? Don't fool yourself, Mara. I've the blood of thousands on my paws, directly; _millions_, indirectly_._ Even though it had to be done to prevent worse, I've got a score to pay, in blood. You've just started to realise what you can do; I've no such excuse. And there were times I went willingly into the slaughter, when I was _happy_ to feed my appetite for destruction. Oh, I had the justification of being on the side of right, good and justice, but I still reveled in rending and blood-letting. Like you and River, I'm a war machine and no apologies will change that." He fell silent, watching her face as she digested the information. "Should you join the Blackstars, you'll hear stories; you won't be able to avoid it. There are no saints among us, not by the usual definition." He grunted a humorless laugh. "Then wait until you hear what the world in general thinks of us back home. Trust me, nothing they can say compares to what I tell myself when I'm alone."

Mara nodded. "I knew that. I just had to hear you say it, so I could be sure."

"You've read it, so you already have. I've never shied away from the truth, though I've flinched or cringed more than once. I've always asked myself if what I'm doing is for the right reasons, and so far the answer is still yes, but I'll never stop wondering. You might not be able to lie to yourself, but you can still fool yourself just as thoroughly. The trick is knowing the difference. It all comes down to being able to look at yourself in the mirror without flinching. Some days have been harder than others, but I can still do that."

She nodded, then shifted to humanoid form and laid down. After a moment, Michael laid beside her, one arm around her waist. "Now listen to me," he murmured into her ear. "You'll get through this. Like anyone else, you haven't any choice. How you go about it is what matters. Don't let it make you bitter. That won't help anyone, least of all yourself. Understand?"

She nodded, and snuggled back against him. "I'm sorry," she said as he began stroking her fur.

"Don't be. It's natural to second-guess yourself. Trust me, I've been there more times than I can count. I wish I could say it goes away, but so far it hasn't, and it's probably better it doesn't. You can cause yourself more harm being over-confident than cautious. It's a balance you have to strive for between confidence and caution." He paused. "You'll manage. One day at a time. Like Jim Kirk told Anan-7, _'I will not kill. _Today_.'_ Despite his reputation as a hot-headed warrior and incorrigible Lothario, James was a surprisingly astute diplomat." He chuckled evilly. "They weren't very pretty, but his solutions worked, at least for the moment. Then the career diplomats could smooth-over his rough-shod approach."

Mara chuckled herself, and looked back over her shoulder. "And yours?"

"Beat them over the head with the obvious until they see it, or fall unconscious. It's not pretty, either."

She rolled over to face him, snuggled closer and nuzzled him as her paws roamed freely. "It works, but it's time to close the deal."

Michael scented the air, and began petting her more intimately. "At least I don't need to be beaten over the head. As you wish."

(((())))

Brath monitored _Serenity_'s environs from the bridge, as well as studying the data pulled from the Series 2. _Simon's instincts aren't bad_, she thought. _Niska's been stewing for nearly a year, and he's probably tired of the ulcers and lost sleep, never mind the loss of face_. She chuckled, imagining the Russian's face when word of this failure reached him, but let it go. Michael's plan was to let him think he'd succeeded, then give him the worst surprise possible. _It would serve him right_.

Adelai Niska – according to the files she was studying, the answers from the grab team, and information from Cortex – was the biggest single criminal problem the Alliance had. The other, smaller syndicates were larger overall, but they seldom cooperated. Niska's organization, however, was into just about everything illicit you could name; the only reason he didn't touch something was it was either unprofitable, or his wife complained about it, going by rumors and gossip. There were hints of ties between him and Schwarzchild, which also made sense. Mal's potentially best ally – even if he never appeared – had to be taken into account and contingencies made. Rufus had made that plain, if the bits and pieces she'd found could be believed. She snorted. _Rufus would in any case. It's a thin line between brilliance and madness_._ Let's hope he hasn't erased it. Well, he's no Oscar Levant, is he?_

She read the list of crimes Niska was reputedly involved in, and it was impressive for its length and thoroughness. The only things he _refused_ to touch involved children, which he seemed to define as anyone under age 16. _The man has standards, and probably grandchildren that age. Have to admire that. Michael or Nick would congratulate him, just before they shut off his lights_, she thought scathingly.

She wondered why a man from an old Russian family would be so fascinated with Xiang Yu. It couldn't be anything but the ideas of torture; Yu had been a mediocre general, a worse follower and terrible strategist, mostly for not listening to his advisers. She supposed his boiling a man alive for an insult was only the tip of the iceberg in this case. Or it was another Xiang Yu, and everyone had unconsciously combined them. Probably the Chinese themselves had; too much of their history was lost, garbled or "corrected", especially in Mao's so-called Cultural Revolution. Either way, she was cautiously optimistic that Niska would prove as foolhardy as the man he admired. It couldn't hurt, and he'd just about proved it the last time.

The baby moved, startling her. She smiled and concentrated, then realized she'd miscounted. She was carrying _twins._ _Oh, this should be good. Another six months of this, plus the rest_. She smiled again. _I wonder what they'll be like, and who they'll take after_. She wondered which dragon type they'd be as well, as her parents were Gold and Red, the two most powerful of their kind. That had to figure in. _ Just so long as they don't take after Dad; Gabriel was a mean one_. She wondered if her sister Medea was all right, and how her half-sister Azriel turned out the way she did; Mira hadn't held back when she told of their encounters, including the final confrontation. _Why'd you do it, Azzy-chan? She wasn't a threat._

Her musings were interrupted by River, who sat in the pilot's chair with her usual uncanny grace. "Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Don't need as much, even with this," Cobb replied, running a hand over her belly. "You've got what, three more months?"

"No, closer to seven; dragon gestation is a year or more, even in this form. At least I won't be clutching. For that, Michael and I would have to be in dragon form, and there just isn't room here." _As much fun as that would be_, she thought dreamily.

"Any idea?"

"Not yet. Not just boy or girl, but what dragon type. They'll be half-dragons; that part never goes away." She looked forward for a moment. "'Lena told me what she told Michael, that our children would be the bridge between dragons and riders, along with some others." She smiled and shook her head. "Ought to be interesting."

River nodded. "What are you reading?"

"Everything available about Niska, including the transcriptions of what his boys told us. I'm thinking everyone's problems are working together, in a loose alliance. I can't be completely sure, but it's looking that way. I think Rufus believes he can forge some kind of super-powerful syndicate, and he means to run the Alliance. That includes the faction Gideon mentioned. I'm sure he's already planned how to stab them in the back; he just can't share, just has to be top dog. I'll bet he thinks no one will challenge him, but he's not that good. As Michael and I have seen more than once, no one's _ever_ that good."

"Including Niska?"

Brath snorted. "Xiang Yu wasn't as good as _he_ thought, either. Egotists always fall because they can't or won't see the flaws in their plans. Something like Kronsteen, the chess master in _From Russia with Love_. _'__Who is Bond compared with Kronsteen?__'_ " She chuckled. "The surprise on _his_ face was priceless."

"I'll have to look that up," Cobb replied with a little smile. "So, when you're done here, you're leaving?"

Brath looked at her briefly, then nodded. "That's how it works. Go or fall in, find a problem and fix it, then fly off, hopefully into the sunset." She sighed. "Hope so, this time. The last one was nearly a disaster. We couldn't be sure if we pulled victory from the jaws of defeat, or the other way 'round. It was that close, and that messy." She closed her eyes, her face tense. "I can't stop seeing their faces. Our only friends, and they ended up dead. The others … well, they benefited, but we were glad to put them behind us. Pyrrhic victories don't sit well with us, but sometimes you have to learn they can't all go your way."

"Here?"

"Oh, we'll win. We know who we're dealing with, this time. Not sure whether the Alliance won't brand us as terrorists or something, but you'll be okay. We'll make sure."

"Just leave the Alliance standing when you leave. Saving the 'verse isn't any good if you leave the place burning behind you."

Draco gave River a narrow-eyed glare. "Please. We're not the Dirty Pair. When Kei and Uri got involved, someone usually had a real mess to clean up afterwards. Glad we'll never go there. Anyone there with a brain could solve the problems, but as far as I'm concerned no one there has one, so they end up with those two." She snickered. "Talk about the cure being worse than the disease."

"Oh, sure. You and Michael haven't done anything like that, just dropped a spaceship from the Black. No big deal."

Brath closed her eyes, made a face and shook her head. "Okay, but I hope that's it. It's not as though we always have a choice. We all wanted off that barge."

River nodded, then said, "Morning, Uncle Mike."

Michael leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Morning, River."

"I thought you'd be sleeping," Brath said with a mischievous grin. "You usually do."

"That you know," he replied. "Go make yourself some breakfast, River; I need to talk to Brath."

Cobb stood and looked at them severely. "I'd better not see any bruises," she said before walking out, closing the hatch after her.

"She should know we're more careful than that," Draco said as Michael took River's place. "What is it, Snake?"

"You nearly disobeyed orders. I understand why, but what could you have done? Charging in could have gotten you both captured, or even killed."

Brath sighed. "You know better, Michael." She looked forward into the darkness, her face stiff. "When he grabbed Inara, it was Thesedra all over again. I wasn't going to let that happen again."

_Exactly why I called you off_, he thought. "You can't save everyone, Brath."

"You're a fine one to say that. You'd – you've done the same. So did Nicola. I know we can't save them all, but does that mean we should stop? Just give up?" She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "It's not in any of us, and I had the best teachers as to _why_ we never give up."

Whitmer looked at her, his expression somewhere between pride and worry. He looked at his lap, then said, "Yes, you're right. We can't, but we can't stop trying." He sighed. "Damn you, Nicola."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, and I don't. All he did was find others like him and show us the way, Brath. How many of us refused to stand back when we could do something? How many came back when he sent us away? How many refused to leave anyone behind?" He blinked away tears. "He led by example, and so do we."

Brath leaned over and took his hand. "_'This we will defend,'_ Snake."

"Yes. _'This we will defend'_."

(((())))

Jim and Clarissa, Zoe, Jayne and Gideon, unlike the others, slept peacefully, unaware of what the others were doing, thinking or discussing. For them, the night held no second thoughts or concerns.

(((())))

The next morning, Mal and Inara went in search of his new First Mate and his crew, as they were missing. "What's a man ta do when his crew up an' disappears?" Reynolds groused. "Where the _di yu_ they go?" Jayne appeared in the kitchen when they stopped for coffee and tea. "Where's River? Got up an' had breakfast early, looks like."

"Five gets ya ten they's aboard that piece o' _go se_ Niska's boys was on," Cobb replied as he looked in the 'fridge, then pulled out a plate that had his name on it. "Think this's a hint?"

Mal smiled. "Wouldn' be surprised ta find one for all," he said. Jayne looked again, and nodded. "Guess we got somewhere ta go."

"What I hear ya say about that other _Firefly_?" Kaylee said as she walked in. "Call her a piece o' _go se_, yer saying it about _Serenity._"

"Didn' mean it that way," Cobb replied. "Ain't the same, neither, Kaylee."

Tam stopped in front of him and gave him nearly the same tight-lipped glare she gave Mal at the Maidenhead. "A'right," she said. When Jayne walked away, she reached up and head-slapped him. He stopped and looked at her in disbelief. "Don' say it again." He watched her as she collected her and Simon's plates and carried them to the table, then walked away, grumbling.

"Kinda much, Kaylee," Mal said, trying not to smile.

"Not yet, it ain't, Cap'n."

(((())))

Mal and the others – except Zoe and Inara – stepped aboard to find nobody in sight, but they could hear the work being done. "Think we found your tools, Kaylee," Mal said, noticing the crate and cart.

"Who's the _meiyou muqin de xiao gou_ walked off with my tools!" Tam shouted.

_"Bai-tuo, an-jing-eedyen!"_ Michael's voice called from further aft. "Get over it, Kaylee. You're not the only one who can do the work, and you needed your sleep," he finished as he walked onto the catwalk, wiping his hands on a rag. From the grease, grime and other stains, it appeared he'd been working on the engine for some time.

"Ya wantin' Niska that bad?"

Whitmer's smile vanished, and his eyes went cold. "Frankly, yes. I've had enough of friends and family being victimised about me," he said, his voice seeming to chill the air. "Brath and I reminded each other why we do what we do, and this is part of it, Mal. It's past time to do something about it, and this will go quite far in the rest of our endeavours."

Mal was taken aback; he'd heard Michael speak that way yesterday, but not like this. It was exactly as he'd spoken before defending Petaline's and going after Womack and his crew, as was his calm-on-the-surface expression. Only his eyes gave a sign of his anger: they were dark, hard and unreadable. "You can help, or you can stand aside, Mal," Whitmer continued. "You do not come between the Blackstars and their prey."

"Yeah, so we heard," Jayne said. "What ya tryin' ta do, save the whole ruttin' 'verse?"

_"Bugger the 'verse!"_ Whitmer snapped. "I'm only concerned with the parts that _didn't_ start this _dai dai jung chi duh go se dway_; the parts that _aren't_ interested in running everything; the pars that _aren't_ grubbing for coin at the expense of all else; the parts _not_ reveling in being top dog and rubbing everyone's face in it." His hands gripped the rail hard. "Your hero-worship isn't why I'm here, so you may wish to re-evaluate me, and be damned quick about it. I haven't time for games." Michael turned and walked aft, muttering.

"An' a fine how-de-do ta you," Mal replied softly.

"He's not angry, he's focused." Simon's voice startled them as he emerged from behind a large stack of scrap, towing a grav pallet that had several items on it, including an inscrutable piece of machinery. "I'd say more, but I have to get this and that," he nodded toward a larger, equally inscrutable piece of machinery, "back aboard _Serenity_."

"What's this?" Mal asked as Kaylee ran her hands over the device.

"The replicator he promised. The other is the fabricator he used to make it. They're smaller, lighter and use less power than what he said Starfleet has back home – er, in Universe 3174."

"And the rest?"

"Starfleet standard medicines. It's all programmed in," Tam replied as he pulled Kaylee's hand out of an opening. "Don't. The safeties aren't active. You might have your hand changed into something you don't want." Kaylee recoiled. "He showed me what to do once it's installed, and it'll be safe then."

Mal looked at the device, which wasn't much bigger than an old laser printer he'd seen in a museum long ago. Maybe thirty-five, forty centimeters on the end, maybe double that long. "All that from this?"

"Just feed in whatever material, and it changes it into what you want. I don't understand how. It should consume ridiculous amounts of power," Simon replied, shaking his head.

"It uses energy released in the reactions to power itself. All it needs is the trigger reaction," Brath said, startling them. She snorted. "Starfleet's not happy to hear there's better out there, and it supposedly breaks the laws of physics. All we did is go further than they're willing."

"But there should be a net loss, if I understand it correctly," Simon persisted. "Entropy increases."

"Not when zero point energy is involved." Brath looked at Simon's expression and continued, "Oh, don't look like that; reminds me of a deer I caught once. Very small, precisely-controlled amounts, relatively speaking. Not enough to damage a ship, since that's what you seem to be worried about."

"Simon, might wanna finish your job, 'fore Michael decides ta notice," Mal said. "Seems he's fixed on Niska. Don' wanna slow him up." Tam actually looked at Reynolds in relief and towed the plate outside.

"Was that needed, Cap'n?"

"Can tell Michael's got him spooked, _mei-mei_. Might be better for both."

"That obvious," Brath said, then rolled her eyes. "Another phrase we need to get rid of. Michael's not angry, at least not how you might think. He's more furious, which isn't the same thing. He's on a slow burn." Mal looked thoughtful, and nodded. "Inara was the last straw, Mal. He's been wanting to strike back instead of just react, and he's had enough. It's too much like what we had to face back home."

"Ya got enemies in Starfleet? Didn' think was possible." Mal looked to see Jayne standing nearby.

"You'd be surprised. Even though we've gone after them, some always survive, re-build and come after us, or people we're taking care of. It's not just the traitors or the usual suspects, but others who think they're destined to rule the universe because they're so _tah-mah-duh_ awesome," Brath replied, sarcasm all-but-literally dripping as she spoke.

"An' Wolf's had enough," Reynolds concluded. "Okay, can understan'. Just wasn' expectin' this."

"We talked last night, and that's what started it. I feel the same, I just don't show it the same way," Draco replied. "It's time we hit them back, and Niska's as good a place to start as any. Who knows, he might be more important than we think. A crook can do things no one else can."

Mal smiled thinly. "Wouldn' know about that, darlin'. Ain't that kinda bad guys."

"Speak fer yerself, Mal," Cobb said around his cigar.

Reynolds gave Jayne a look, then said, "So what's done, an' needs doin'?"

"Michael's got engineering well in hand, so I'd say the bridge. Once he gets this heap what he calls space-worthy, anything that's not necessary goes through the fabricator for missiles, parts and supplies. This _Firefly_ is only going one way, and that's as a Trojan horse."

"We gonna take Niska's skyplex? _Gao tsau de fong luh_." Jayne shook his head. "Lemme get the _go se_ outta my ears. I didn' hear that right."

"I won't say it; too easy." Brath smiled nastily. "That's what I said, Jayne. Take a second and think it over. Would Niska expect a wrecking crew instead of his boys? I seriously doubt it. He's not stupid, but he's not smart all over. Well, he was probably _really_ smarting after he went after Mal. This last stunt pretty much says it plain as day."

Mal held up a hand as Jayne began to protest. _" Bizui_. Got a point, Jayne. Might be a mite more careful, but wouldn' 'spect it. His ship, his men, went his way. _He thinks_." Reynolds smiled at Draco. "Ta take Michael's words, 'Ya need us?' "

"What makes you think Michael would leave you out of your own pay-back?" Mara's voice said from above. They looked up to see her standing on the catwalk near the mess room door, and noticed her eyes were still that disconcerting reddish-gold. "It's not just you, I'm pissed at Niska, as well. I overheard 'John' talking to someone, and they wanted you too, Brath. If you hadn't changed the game, things could have been very different."

"Yes. They'd all be dead."

"Not in the cards. Michael wanted information; I could feel that. You'd have killed them, and that would have been it. He doesn't like going in blind, remember?"

Mal watched as Brath glared at her. "Stop it. Ain't thinkin' Michael'd 'preciate seein' y'all like this. Ya r'mind me o' how Zoe took the news, Brath." She glared at him, but he was ready for it. "_Ni shi bai chi_, ya think he won' make ya sit out when time comes."

Draco held her glare a few seconds longer, then seemed to deflate. "Okay, Mal. Understood."

"Well, that was easy," Clarissa said from the common room door.

"No it weren't," Reynolds contradicted. "What's the plan?"

"Get this boat runnin', first; get _Serenity_ ready, second. Plannin' the hit on the way." Mal's mouth dropped open at her matter-of-fact delivery. "Gonna get it done, Mal. Ain't soon, maybe never."

"Okay, guess. Guess we start, then. 'Sides what was told, what else needs doin'?"

"Strip everything ain't needed. Use it for parts an' such," DuValle replied as she dragged the mattress Inara had lain on into the cargo area. "Need work done on the ramp for gas dispensers. Ain't goin' in nice," she added as Jim came forward with an armful of scrap metal. "Gonna need ta replace some iron, this is over."

Mal nodded as Wainwright loaded the metal into the fabricator, changed a setting and switched it on. Two minutes later, the front hatch opened to reveal two missiles that were identical to Michael's. "Okay. He said bridge, guess I'll be there. Jayne, find River an' check the bunks. Kaylee, he might say no, but want ya ta help Michael. Keep an eye on him, _dong ma_?" Brath rolled her eyes, but nodded. "How heavy's the fabricator?"

"About sixty-five kilos. I'll help Simon when he gets back, but not before we have the replacements," Draco said, catching Kaylee's eye, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Mal ignored it.

"A'right. Be lyin', I said didn' want pay-back, so we's gonna help. Turn to."

"Aye-aye, Cap'n Tight-Pants!" Draco and Tam chorused, then started giggling as they walked aft.

"_Jing tzahng mei yong duh _sillyschool-girls."

(((())))

Half-way through the day, everyone broke for lunch. Michael had calmed some, or wasn't showing his anger as much. He was his usual self – joking with everyone as usual – but it seemed he was only going through the motions. He seemed distracted.

"How we doin'?" Mal asked. "Bridge is ready, least as I can tell." He looked at Mara, who nodded.

"Engine's about ready," Michael replied. "Still need the dispensers, but I'll start on those when I'm done."

"Bunks is stripped," Jayne said. "Ever'thin's piled on the deck. Found this," he replied, setting what appeared to be a brick of platinum on the table. Mal blinked. "Think it's real, but couldn' tell."

Michael picked it up and sniffed it. "It's real, all right." He scanned it with a tricorder and whistled. "Must have come from Rufus. Four – no, _six_ nines pure. Twelve and a half kilos here, which is..." He did some quick mental calculation. "A shade over one hundred ninety-three thousand grains." Whitmer looked at Mal with an evil grin. "How's it feel to be _filthy_ rich?"

_"Sh__é__nsh__è__ng de go se,"_ Clarissa said. "Nobody pays that much 'less they're _serious_. How d'ya _split up_ that much?"

"More'n that," Jim said. "Means Niska's definitely part o' this. Gotta wonder why."

_"The enemy of my enemy may be my friend,"_ Michael quoted as he passed the bar to Mal. "It fits, though tenuously. Rufus may have had to sell that to him, and used this to sweeten the deal. I wonder how much he demanded to take part."

"Money's always good, but prob'ly wants revenge more," Wainwright said. "Maybe should'a r'membered ta dig the other grave."

Michael sat there, his chin on his palm, looking at nothing as he smoked. "I wonder if someone in that group is suspicious. So far Rufus has paid a lot, with little or no result. At least until now." When Mal was about to ask, Whitmer continued, "Would Niska's crew work for the highest bidder?"

Mal and Jayne sat there, thinking. "Mebbe," Cobb replied. "Might be more like ta happen if'n he didn't change nothin', let 'em do what they done afore. Long as they gets their cut, shouldn't be a problem."

"Could be," Mal agreed. "He stays hands-off, they'd go along."

"Then Niska has to go, and fast," Brath said. "He's got the resources and connections the others don't, but he'd let them use what he has, for the right price." She paused. "He wouldn't like being under-cut or by-passed, once the links were made, though. Are we sure we're not doing them a favor?"

"Get rid of Niska quick, 'fore it happens?" Jim suggested.

Mal nodded. "Sounds about right. Infiltratin' works two ways. Was Rufus squeamish type?"

"Not that I ever heard," Michael replied. "As long as he kept his hands clean and it couldn't be tied to him, he didn't care how he got what he wanted. I'd have to ask Seela; she'd know. She spent a few months hunting for him." He took a drag. "But that would only be for confirmation. What I was told gave me that impression. If he could, he'd do it, especially if it meant money and power."

"So how's Reggie an' Blue Sun fit in?"

"As tools," Brath replied. "Once he has his hooks in, he'll take over, or take what he wants and build from there. Quietly, until he was ready to make his move. Somewhere out of the way."

"Miranda?"

"No, that's being resettled," River said. "Once the Reavers were thinned, they just seemed to melt away, but I'm sure they moved somewhere else on the Fringe. They're still out there." Her certainty made everyone shiver.

"It can't be anywhere settled," Michael said. "Someone would notice." He looked surprised, then made a face. "Shadow."

"But – nobody can live there," Simon said after glancing at Mal, whose face went pale, then flushed angrily.

"They said the same about Miranda," Brath answered back. "Yes, it was scorched, but did anyone go back and look recently? At all?"

Everyone stopped and thought about that, then looked around at the others. "Cain't rightly say anyone has," Mal replied calmly. "Makes a lotta sense." His expression clouded again as he looked at Brath. "Made it sound like they done it just for that."

"Not even Rufus is that blood-thirsty," Michael said. "But he wouldn't hesitate in taking advantage of the situation, if it strengthened his position." He sighed. "Now's when I wish we still had the _Hammerhead_. I could be there, know the situation and be back in twelve hours."

"Mite late for that," Reynolds observed.

"It's probably cordoned off, anyway," Simon said after a few minutes. "I'm sure the Alliance wouldn't want anyone there looking around, one way or another. I'm sure the people living on Aphrodite and Hera don't want to be reminded of what could happen."

"As though their wishes were even considered. The point is it's a reminder to other former Independent worlds of what could happen _again_," Michael said. "Anyway, we're getting off-track." He stopped. "Actually, the point is made. Shadow hangs over everyone, an unwanted reminder of the past, and no one wants to know of it. I imagine they'd rather it was gone, or resettled, so they can forget."

Mal looked at him steadily, thinking over what was said. "Damn' right, makes sense. Perfect hidin' place, done properly."

"Ain't on our schedule, just now," Jayne said. "Mebbe later."

Michael and Mal smiled, their eyes untouched. "Oh, definitely. The back-burner keeps it warm, until we're ready to deal with it. _Later_," Michael said.

Everyone nodded and returned to their food. A few minutes later, Mara said, "Something I noticed when we got aboard this wreck. Okay, wreck _when we got here_," she said after Michael glared at her. "The names. Why'd Bester use a pseudonym, why such an obvious move and why wasn't it all Niska's men? I thought Niska was smarter than that, given his reputation."

Mal looked at her, then leaned back in thought. "Good questions. Mebbe we done more harm'n we thought, an' needed folk quick. As fer Bester, t'wouldn'a done much good. Niska ain't dumb; checks ever'thin' careful. 'Less they had ta get more guns on the way, can't think o' why."

"Thinkin' they wasn't needed no more, they was goners," Jayne said. "Hey, this is Niska we's talkin' about. Won' spend coin he don't gotta," he said to a few shocked faces. "Ain't close ta a saint myself, but got a _long_ way ta go fer that, _dong le ma_? Gotta say what's what. Gotta know."

Michael nodded. "True enough. Question is, what's Niska likely to have aboard? Can't believe he didn't re-build after he met the real Mal Reynolds. Might have to look into that."

"Will do, once we's done workin' here," Jim replied. "Couldn' hurt ta ask Gideon ta look a little. Might wanna look yerself, _Lord Whitmer_," he added pointedly.

"Shut your cake-hole, boy," Michael snapped half-seriously.

"Well, now we's actin' like a real family, can we finish? Gotta say, Niska's jumpin' in's got me a little jumpy, an' don' wanna wait for the next thing," Mal said.

"No time like the present," Michael agreed as he stood. "I'll finish back aft. Jim, finish fabricating what we need, then help Simon move it aboard _Serenity_. Brath, River and Mara get _Serenity_ prepped to leave. Mal, why don't you and Jayne put that brick somewhere safe; our money problems are solved, for now. Kaylee, can I talk you into putting five fifteen millimeter holes in the ramp? I'll show you what I'm thinking about. We all good?" Everyone nodded. "All right. Tomorrow we leave to pay Niska a visit. Heh. _'Candygram for Mongo.' _ If done right, he won't know what hit him." Mal's expression prompted him to add, "But we _want_ him to know. Right. Let's go."

(((())))

Michael stood back from his and Kaylee's work, looking at it critically. Hers looked perfect, while his was, realistically, just good enough to get by. He sighed, and smiled ruefully. _I should keep it shut_, he thought. _Nobody's superior to me unless they beat me at my own game, and Kaylee's proved that decisively_. "Well, guess I'll just retire from the engineering business," he said. He smiled at Kaylee, and added, "I'm not worthy."

"Oh, stop it. Them hoses don' need ta be perfect, but the nozzles did. Ain't a thing," Tam replied with mock severity. "Behave, 'less ya want me ta sic Mara on ya."

"Wait, is that supposed to be punishment?" Michael chuckled.

"Be careful what you ask for; you might get it," the Cat's voice said from behind him.

"Dammit! We got us a ship chock-full o' thieves. Cain't a man keep sommat o' his own?" Michael complained.

"Was wonderin' when ya'd join us ag'in," Kaylee said.

"Missed that Michael that much, _mei-mei_?"

"Be lyin' I said no."

"Okay, loud an' clear. Just ain't gonna go full-bore again. Good enough?" She nodded. "All right. Seein' we got this done, we need to get the gas." He turned to River, who'd returned from _Serenity_ after helping transfer locations. "Did Simon set the fabricator properly?"

"Sure did, Uncle Mike. Checked three times. They'll be ready in another couple hours. It's an intensive build."

"All right. Then we're nearly ready."

"What gas?" Kaylee asked. "Don' wanna kill no one, can avoid it."

"I know. Prob'ly knock 'em out and ship 'em off, those we can reason with. Niska and his top hands won't be as reasonable, sorry to say. A man like him doesn't do anything but what he wants," Whitmer replied. "Way the 'verse works, _mei-mei_." Kaylee nodded, and stared at her work. "Something wrong?"

"Thinkin' about what happened on St. Albans, an' last time we ran inta Niska. Don' wanna let anyone down ag'in, Michael, but ain't sure can help." Tam looked down at the deck. "Ain't sure can shoot anyone."

"It it helps, you'll stay aboard _Serenity_. Don't need to be part if you don't want to. Let the wrecking crew do their job, _dong ma_?"

She nodded and sighed. "Don' like what's come o' us. Used ta be happier, but … " she trailed off. "Ya done good fer us, but we ain't the same, now."

"I know. It just happens, Kaylee. I don't know why it happens, and I can't stop it. I hope it ends when I leave." Whitmer looked at Mara, who went aft. "You can be sure I'll try to fix it, if I can. That's a promise." He took her chin and made her look at him. "I keep my promises."

Kaylee smiled briefly. "Okay. Good enough. What's left?"

"Only the canisters," River answered. "The rest is done." She looked at Michael. "You could have let me move _Serenity_ a little sooner. Would have made Simon's job easier."

"Everyone needed the distractions. Now we can relax." Whitmer looked toward the town center. "Guess I should keep a promise I made yesterday. I'll be out tonight. Tell Brath; she'll know."

"Cassandra?" Mara asked as she came forward.

"You need to ask? Anyway, tell Mal we're about ready. The fun begins tomorrow." He secured a final line, then nodded. "Let's go. This boat's bringin' us all down."

(((())))

Mal made his way to the kitchen to find Michael there, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. "When ya get in?"

"An hour ago. Simon did good work on the installations; might make a good assistant mechanic," Whitmer replied with a slight grin.

"Find anything about us?" Reynolds nodded at the paper.

"Nothing, other than a mention about the ground lock. Story says criminals were apprehended by a representative of Parliament. True enough, if you don't look too hard."

"How'd your night go? Kaylee said sommat 'bout Cassandra."

"Nothin' ya need ta worry over, Mal. We ironed out the last things about the girls, and that's all I have to say about that."

Reynolds gave him a sour look. "Gonna let me in on the joke?"

"Nope. Can't do everyone's thinking for them," Michael replied as he finished his coffee and set the paper aside. "We're ready, so when everyone's up, we can leave. Need to figure if Niska wanted to be told when they were coming back. Can't see how he wouldn't."

"Ya wantin' a cut o' the plunder?"

"All y'all's, Mal. Said afore ain't the money. Still got plenty. No problem." Reynolds nodded as Brath and Zoe walked in. "Good to see you again, Zoe. How ya doin'?"

Washburne paused to kiss his cheek. "Good. Miranda's settlin' down. Missed you."

"Won't be a thing," Brath added. "Your god-daughter's a little angel, when she's not fussing."

"Who's watching her?"

"River, Clarissa and Kaylee take turns. On-the-job training for theirs. As long as they don't fight, should be good."

"When do I go back to my job?" Zoe asked. "Can't just sit. Gotta carry my end."

"As long as you don't have to choose at any given moment, probably next month," Michael replied. When Zoe was about to protest, he added, "Simon would agree. Have to keep yourself healthy so you can care for her properly. The only thing I'd draw the line at would be no more fights. Don't want her growing up alone, and a child needs a mother. Aunts and uncles are only okay, _dong ma_?"

When she looked his way, Mal nodded. Zoe sighed. "Yes, sir, but don' think I like it."

"Ain't that brand o' stupid."

Zoe only smiled as she went to the kitchen to make breakfast, but was surprised when Clarissa handed her a plate. "Ya ever sleep?"

"Don' need that much," DuValle replied. "Now shut up an' eat."

Mal hid his smile in his cup. "When we leavin'? An' speakin' o' that, who ya takin'?"

"Don't need everyone, so just me, Mara, Brath and maybe Gideon. If we need to, can go back and forth. We're trained. Don't need to drag anyone else around," Michael replied. "We'll try to keep things calm here; don't need to bother the marrieds."

"Still lookin' out for us," Mal said. "'Preciate that." A stray thought made him grin. "Thinkin' o' racin' River ta the Black? Be interestin'."

"Maybe. _Serenity_'s got a load, but the other ship's got a lighter engine. Don't want to attract attention. Already got enough," Michael replied.

"A'right. Prob'ly when ever'one's up an' had breakfast." Mal glanced at Clarissa as Jim walked into the space, and leaned closer. "They ever gonna tie the knot, ya think?"

"They'll tell us, if and when. I try not to interfere in my kids' lives, once they grow up. I didn't like it, so I won't do it, unless it's damn important." Michael looked at them as Wainwright "helped" with breakfast. "I hope so. Wouldn't mind seeing my line continue."

"Could be awkward."

Michael smiled. "Bet you know all about that, Mal."

Reynolds smiled back. "Could be, but only if'n Faith shows up."

"Won't that be fun." Whitmer chuckled. "We'll see."

(((())))

It wasn't unusual for two ships to leave in the same day, or even the same hour, but it was very unusual for two nearly identical ships to leave at the same time, in near-perfect synchronization. Both _Fireflies_ lifted off and maneuvered on the same course, then climbed for the Black. Some inquiries were made, but dock control only said Lord Whitmer had acquired another ship, and was taking it with him. There was a slight stir at the news, with amusement from one small part of the community, who knew the players.

When the ships reached the uncontrolled zone, they suddenly accelerated. It seemed the race was on.

(((())))

"Well, we were even, as I thought, Mal," Michael said to Reynolds' image. "Pilots, too."

Mal smiled. _"Looks like we need another try, _dan nang_,"_ he replied. _"Easy goin' 'til we get there?"_

"Even though they're tougher than any ship I've ever flown, a _Firefly_ shouldn't be pushed too hard. Not if you want to get somewhere in one piece." Mal nodded. "I'll see if we can spoof Niska's organisation, make us sound like his people."

_"Don' envy ya that trouble. Good luck. See ya on the other side."_ The channel went dead.

"He covers it well, but he's worried," Mara said from the copilot's seat.

"Did you hear it, or feel it?"

"Both. I can just feel him," the Cat replied as she glanced at _Serenity_, which was twenty meters to their port side. "Strange."

"You and River are essentially identical twins; you just got the 'special options package'," Brath said as she walked in. "Engine's running fine. You do good work," she added with a smile.

"I was only an Engineer aboard an _Enterprise_ class ship for nine years," Michael retorted mildly.

"That was two life-times ago, if we don't count it by years," Draco replied. "George Seabring died in – "

"Enough. You've obviously been talking to Nicole."

"Which time?"

"Okay, stop it," Mara cut in. "Only one of you is equipped for this contest."

Michael stopped and looked at her in surprise. "Hmm, I can see I've been a bad influence again."

"And you enjoyed every minute of it," the Cat riposted with an evil grin.

"You made the right decision, Michael. Of course, I have to wonder if Mara did."

"You've got room to talk, Brath," Mara countered. "I can tell you're both looking forward to getting home and introducing me to the family. Plus, it's all in the books." She smiled. "And so am I. I almost feel as though I know them."

"Clarissa and Raven are close to what we know, but not perfectly," Brath said after a few moments' thought. "That reminds me, what about this incident put your back up so badly? Julian didn't. Why?" She had told Mal what she believed, but hadn't asked before, and wanted to be sure.

"You know me better than that. I'm tired of being on the receiving end. You know how much it takes before I strike back. Inara has nothing to do with Niska, which tells me a lot about him. He doesn't care who he uses to get what he wants, and he won't let go. He thinks once you take a job he owns you. Typical mafia attitude; the Russians took that as their own because it matches what they've had to endure for so long. The Romanovs may be gone, but there are plenty who want to replace them. That's intolerable." Michael shook his head. "And so I'm going on the offensive. Not only to take Niska down, but to put Rufus, Reggie and Blue Sun on notice that their fun's got to be paid for. So the 'verse resembles the Wild West period; that doesn't make it right. I should know."

"I thought as much, but I wasn't completely sure," Brath replied. "Nothing will dissuade you, then."

"No. Niska's got to go. Might as well be now, and us. As we reminded each other, _'This we will defend'_."

(((())))

Aboard _Serenity_, everyone had settled down into the routine, but it was quieter than usual. With Michael gone, Zoe had resumed her duties as First Mate, but Mal made sure Clarissa spelled her to take care of Miranda. He was a mite jealous that Washburne had chosen Michael over him as godfather, but the girl was still a little angel. He felt good. Despite the trouble, life went on.

He came aft from the bridge and sat in the kitchen after getting some coffee and grabbing a few of the cookies Clarissa kept in the jar she'd bought on Boros before they left. How she kept it filled, he couldn't guess. He'd tried the food the replicator could make, but it wasn't quite right; he couldn't say how, but there was something missing, and since Michael had set it up for medicines, it didn't matter. _Mebbe could do all he said, but real food's better. Emergencies, maybe, but that's it_, he thought as he enjoyed his snack. He'd taken the kitchen terminal and placed it on the table so he could check Cortex for news. So far, the' verse was quiet, other than what they'd had some part of.

Clean-up on Osiris after Juggernaut's crash was finished, and still no one was sure what had happened. They'd found the bodies north of the Tam estate, but had no idea who the men were; no idents had been found. Nothing about Michael and Brath being grabbed on Ariel. A blurb about a robbery on that world caught his attention; he remembered Faith said she was going there. _Thank the almighty my exes stay away_, he thought.

He looked up as Simon and Kaylee walked in, and was surprised to see she was showing. He had to think about it, but it had been about four months since she'd tested positive. _Guess with ever'thin' that's been goin' on, never noticed_, he thought. "Mornin'," he said. "Ya okay, _mei-mei_?"

"Shiny," she replied as brightly as ever. "Gonna be int'restin' later, but ain't a thing."

"Simon?"

"I'm getting used to the idea, Mal, but we should be fine." Mal thought he detected an undercurrent, and understood. Now there were nearly twice as many lives in the balance, and everyone was worried how more children would affect their work. Finding honest work had gotten easier, but wasn't guaranteed, and there were still risks.

"Shouldn' be too bad, Simon. Should be the last sneaky work in a while. Gonna lay back an' stay outta sight, if'n we can."

Tam nodded. "I hope so. I don't need to tell you I'm not comfortable with how things are going, even if I'm better prepared for them. I shouldn't – " He cut off, but Mal got the rest of the message: Simon shouldn't be killing people, he should be helping them. Mal remembered the time on Verbena, how Simon was at his best doin' his doctorin', and the joy he showed in it.

"Happens we get the chance, maybe ya can find proper doctorin' work that don' need ya ta stay in one place," Mal said. He meant that, too. As much as Simon wanted to be a real doctor, he knew he wanted to stay aboard. Mal was sure Kaylee wanted to stay with her good girl forever, and Simon wouldn't take that away from her. "Find a way, _dan nang_. Might take time, but will."

"That obvious," Tam replied with a slight grin as he and Kaylee joined him at the table. "What news?"

"Nothin' about us, I read this right. Alliance got no idea about Osiris, an' no sign we was noticed. But did find somethin' might be Faith. Robbery on Ariel near the same time. Ain't sure, though."

"What about Boros?"

"Thinkin' Michael made an impression on the lawmen, 'cause nothin' about that, neither," Reynolds answered. His brows knitted, and he asked, "Any o' y'all seen Gideon? Thought he went with Michael, but didn' see him board."

"No. I thought he'd gone, too."

"Went out to do sommat sneaky," Clarissa said as she walked up the stairs. "Said needed ta check a few things, an' would catch up near Ezra or the Sky Plex. Wonder if Michael asked him. Seems about right."

Mal leaned closer when she sat down. "Wonderin' if'n y'all's gonna tie the knot," he murmured softly. "Ain't pryin', just seem goin' that way. Michael's likin' the idea."

DuValle crossed her arms and gave Mal a poisonous look. "Talked it over, but ain't decided. Watchers have to stay able to go at a moment's notice," she said, switching how she spoke in mid-sentence. "It's not unheard of, but it's not on the approved activities list."

"Shame. Make a good fit," Kaylee said. When they looked at her, she continued, "C'mon. Can hear better'n that; gotta, so _Serenity_ can talk ta me."

"Point," Clarissa conceded. "We both want it, but have to see what his bosses think. Good cover, and Methos proved those Watched make better'n average Watchers."

"Gorram it, pick a way o' talkin'," Jayne said as he staggered in. He blinked against the light, as though hung-over.

DuValle smirked. "River gettin' a mite feisty on ya?"

"Still don' see how she has th' energy, all the rest aside," Cobb replied sheepishly. "Tired as all get out, but still – well, wears me out."

"Could be worse, but don' ask how. Might find out," Clarissa said as she walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. "How many eggs everyone want?"

"Need ta buy chickens, I'm thinkin'," Zoe said. " 'Less we want to try the powdered _go se_ they tried ta sell us last time."

"Got plenty. Y'all get inta trouble too much ta see when I go shoppin'."

"How ya able? Real food ain't cheap." DuValle gave Mal a look, and he added, "Not 'less ya bargain like Kaylee."

"Seems I grew up doin' it," she replied.

"Ain't a worry, just wonderin'," Reynolds said. "Need ta plan for after Niska. Might have ta run for it, it gets nasty."

"Freezer ain't been touched, so can do for a time. Not too long, though," DuValle said. "Won' have to worry, we do it right."

(((())))

Michael, Brath and Mara spent some of their time practicing, mostly combat skills. Guns weren't a problem, but boredom, lack of exercise and a need to burn off excess energy were the main reasons. Consequently, when Mal occasionally checked in he saw bruises, cuts and scrapes he knew weren't there before. Once explained, he stopped asking.

Another effect was, since it was only the three of them, they wore little clothing, or none at all. For some reason the Series 2 tended to run hot, and the cooling system couldn't always compensate, so rather than play with the temperature settings, they discarded clothing. For Mara, it wasn't a change; any clothing for her was stifling. Michael and Brath, however, were less restrained in their behavior, mostly because it was them alone. As a minor benefit, they taught her combat techniques they'd developed solely for the Blackstars and hadn't shared, mostly because they weren't "civilized" in any way. Also, they'd been developed for non-humans, and couldn't be used by most hominids, who didn't have claws, fangs, horns or any so-called "natural" weapons.

Another change was Brath spent a few hours out of every twenty-four in dragon form, rather than human. After Mara got over the surprise, she asked why, and was told for her children to develop properly (according to dragons) Brath had to "be a real dragon", for lack of a better explanation. "Nobody knows why, but staying in human form tends to suppress the dragon side, almost to the point where they can't change forms, or use their full abilities," Draco explained. "That, and the heat doesn't bother me. It feels good."

Those changes led Mal to ask – after several days of only seeing Michael when he called – _"The gals sick?"_

"No, it's more convenient for everyone. The heat's still a problem, and we didn't want to 'get decent' just for a call. And yes, we're still getting work done. Skin's only skin."

_"Huhn. Bet some wouldn' mind comin' over ta relax that way,"_ Mal replied.

"Not really. We've got the heat completely off, with the air conditioning on in Mara's room, and Brath's in dragon form to take advantage of it. I don't see how they managed the trip, if they had this problem. Can't find what's wrong, either," Whitmer said.

_"Lemme talk ta Kaylee; she might know why,"_ Mal offered as he clanged off-screen. _"Call ya when we got an idea."_

"Got it, Mal. Ain't goin' anywhere." Reynolds nodded and signed off. Michael took off his shirt and walked aft, thinking. _Everything was brought up to snuff_, he thought. _Was this ship so badly reworked it _had_ to be effectively left one maintenance and replacement cycle behind?_ He shook his head. "That makes no sense," he muttered to himself as he stopped in the mess area, where it seemed hotter than anywhere else. "No, it _couldn't_ be," he said as he moved into the kitchen. It was hottest there, and he twisted a few dials. "Who left the gorram stove on full bore?" he asked no one in particular. He walked forward and looked at Brath, who'd raised her head when she'd heard the question.

"I heard that. I didn't, and I don't think Mara did. It wasn't on when we came aboard."

"Somebody's idea of a joke? I can't believe that's all it took, either. I was thinking – no, wait. I'll have to check the power supply; they can get hot from stepping-down the power." Whitmer stood there, thinking; he ignored Brath as she took an appreciative look at him. "I'll check in an hour. That should be enough time." He gave her a sour look. "And no, I'm not changing forms. We don't want to frighten Mara; she's never seen two dragons going at it. Is that all you can think about?"

"When I've got this to look at all day, yes," Brath replied with a lascivious grin as her eyes roamed. Michael rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm as bad as Vanessa, in my own way. Besides, we're both pregnant, and I can't see wasting any opportunities." She took a theatrically obvious sniff of the air. "You can't ignore that forever."

"And our work-out sessions aren't helping, either, are they?" Michael asked rhetorically. "I was hoping to get a little more accomplished, and I wasn't interested in turning this into a low-grade 'Love Boat'."

Brath choked back a laugh. "Oh, stop it, Snake. You should have known it would happen; it always does. Keeping it calm over there covers a _lot_ of ground. With us away, maybe Jayne, Simon, Jim and Mal won't be so worn out."

"I thought we'd taken care of that."

"I can't take the pheromone suppressants when I'm pregnant, just as I can't help the effect on others," she replied defensively. "It'll drop off once I've spent enough time in my 'real' form." She paused to think. "Another two days, and it's no longer an issue."

Michael chuckled. "I'm glad no one asked what I was talking about. It's like explaining sex to youngsters."

"And I thought you couldn't be embarrassed any more."

"Are you daft? That sort _never_ goes away."

(((())))

Two weeks into the trip was enough for everyone to start missing the Beasts, and Mal thought it was time to plan out the raid. He and River talked to Michael, who'd found the problem with the heat – Mal had words with Kaylee about that – and he agreed to have a few people visit. And so Reynolds and Cobb pulled themselves across with a line Michael had sent across. There wouldn't be a problem, as their course wouldn't need to change for another week.

When they arrived, they were surprised to find it was still warmer than usual, though not uncomfortably so. After locating Michael on the bridge, Mal asked, "Why's it still so warm? Thought ya'd figgered it out."

"Now the heat radiators are misbehaving. I swear, Kaylee's not going to be able to sit for a week, Mal. But I'll let Simon do the spanking," Michael said. "I think she dialed the coolant flow back too far when I wasn't looking. I'll check later." He led Mal to the mess room, sat him down and poured coffee. Mara and River had gone to the cargo area, first to visit Brath, then begin sparring.

"Why's she still a dragon?"

"She's always been a dragon, Mal. She had to take on her true form to be sure the twins would develop properly, as far as dragons are concerned." Mal's surprised expression caused him to add, "I didn't learn it until after the first burn. Brath didn't notice until the night after Inara was grabbed. She's spending the extra time to be sure."

"Ya gonna be okay? Twins can be a chore, _dan nang_," Reynolds said.

"I'll be fine. I've been a dad more than once, and twins aren't that uncommon. Girls run as first kids for me, though I can't guess why."

Mal nodded. "Ya wave Niska yet?"

"The day after we left. He'd want to know as soon as possible," Whitmer confirmed. "A few seconds of looking at Brath disguised as Inara was enough for him." Michael's face twisted with disgust. "He was like a child at Christmas, Mal. Lookin' forward to havin' ya as his guest again. Said he had some special equipment just for you. 'To make his final days _memorable_ ones'," he finished, sounding too much like Niska for Mal's comfort.

"_Shénshèng de go se_, ya do that too good," Reynolds said, shivering despite the warmth. "How ya think should do it?"

Michael finished his coffee and stood up. "I'll show you." They walked out and down, and Michael showed him the gas canisters and the delivery system. "Niska won't come down, he'll have you dragged up. That should work in our favor. We'll send his boys into dream-land, and then give him a very nasty surprise." Mal's expression prompted him to continue, "I don't kill everyone I run into, Mal. Getting them out of the way is fine by me. When we're done, there won't be enough left of that skyplex of his to be worth goin' back to."

Reynolds nodded as he sipped his coffee. He looked back at Brath, who dozed in a corner of the cargo deck, then at River and Mara, who practiced silently. "Unnervin'."

"Heh. Says a lot for it to seem normal to me, don' it?" Mal nodded. "Anything else?"

"Sommat uncomfortable ta say, but gotta. Y'all left, an' the gals _calmed down_, ya take my meanin'," Mal said quietly. "Never seen Inara desperate, _dong ma_?"

Michael sighed. "It's Brath. Dragons shed pheromones like a cat does fur when they're expecting. Nature's way of seeing to it there's plenty more dragons. We have drugs to suppress that, but she can't take them, so spending time as a dragon is all she can do to make it stop. I don't understand it any more than you could, and I'm not sure dragons do, either. That's one reason why I haven't tried to cool this bucket any more. The heat actually helps. Reds and Golds, that is. I don't know enough to speculate about the other breeds."

"They's more'n one?"

"Oh, certainly. Sometimes fiction turns out to be true, but I think it's because someone from the distant past told the authors a few things they shouldn't have," Whitmer answered. He didn't see Brath open an eye, then raise her head as she listened. "The most accurate source was the _Dungeons and Dragons_ role-playing game system. Everything matches, and no one could have known without being told.

"So you have the chromatic dragons – white, red, blue, green and black – and the metallic – gold, silver, bronze, copper and brass – and the so-called gem dragons – amethyst, crystal, emerald, sapphire and topaz. What bothered me was the newly released information was correct, even though they couldn't have known. And so I believe someone's been telling them. I have no idea who, but I have my suspicions. Of course, I can't prove it," Whitmer said. "Of course, this applies to other 'verses, but I can't help wondering."

"How do you know it wasn't _you_, Michael?" Brath asked. "You haven't done it … _yet_."

"Please. Gary Gygax never was my favourite person," Whitmer replied in the cultured mode. "False modesty isn't tolerable."

Mal walked over to Brath as Michael watched River and Mara continue. He looked up and noticed her scales were more gold than he remembered. "How ya doin'? Gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mal. It's like getting some sun to maintain your tan, at least enough so you don't get a sunburn ground-side," she rumbled pleasantly. She lowered her head until Mal could see the veins in her horns, and murmured, "Keep this to yourself, but Michael's done what he said a few times. He forgets what's not important when it's done."

Mal glanced over, his eyebrows climbing toward his hairline. "Wouldn'a thought so. R'members ever'thin', I thought."

"When it matters."

"So, when ya gotta pull back, like Zoe?"

"Six months. Dragons take up to six months to lay eggs, over a year, minimum, before they hatch. In human form, we take a little over a year before birthing. We don't just look like humans, we _are_ humans, and that has an effect," the dragon replied. "It's easier as dragons; we're able to keep on as we usually do after clutching. Being in human form means we have to follow those rules." She shrugged, which was interesting to see. "There are advantages to both."

"Such as?"

"Ain't tellin', Mal. Could give a would-be dragon-slayer ideas," she replied with a nasty grinning that exposed her teeth, which were all as long as his forearm. "Might have ta do sommat about it."

"No frightening the captain," River said. "Not fair."

"Was just warning him, _mei-mei_," Brath said. "Only allowed one, though."

"No plans, just wonderin'," Mal said, holding up a hand. "Oughta be obvious, no dragons here." He frowned thoughtfully. "Or mebbe ain't seen 'em."

Draco shrugged again. "Could be, Mal. We don't always know each other on sight."

Reynolds nodded and went in search of Michael again. He found him in the engine room, grumbling as he made an adjustment. "Kaylee had her fun, eh?"

"Yeah, and that means twice the spankings." His grin told Reynolds he didn't mean it. "And I thought I'd seen pranks before."

"Guess any crew gets bored," Mal agreed. "Any thinkin' past Niska?"

"Nothing concrete. We'll need information before we even begin planning. I hate going in blind, as I've said before. Too many folk get killed that way."

"Ya said his skyplex wouldn' be any good, we was done. Hopin' ta use it afore, so why?"

"That was before we applied our knowledge to power the replicator. Current Alliance power systems aren't up to it," Michael said as he checked the valves and other settings, then locked everything down. "They'd develop it soon enough, but that's another problem we don't need. Imagine how decadent society would be with essentially 'free' luxuries, or whatever. And then someone would discover _any_ drug could be made." Michael shivered. "The Alliance would fall apart when people decided to avoid reality completely. That's one reason I'm being so careful, and Rufus has to be stopped. He wouldn't care about the repercussions, as long as it made him rich. The problem with that is he's not very patient, and would resort to worse than the Alliance does to 'fix' the problems he caused." Michael scratched his head, then continued, "so, don't need Niska's, and don't need no one else gettin' aholt o' it, neither, 'less Ezra can use. Too much bad stuff there. Wouldn' be surprised he has a stash o' Drops, _dong ma_?"

Mal looked at Michael as he finished his work and followed him out. "No wonder ya do what ya do. Never was in the books."

"As I said, you can put only so much into a story, and who really wants to know what could happen? Life's bad enough without giving anyone ideas," Whitmer replied as they returned to the mess room. Mara and River were sitting at the table, having a snack.

"Kaylee's right about General Doom-and-Gloom," Cobb said. "Stop it, Uncle Mike."

"And everyone wonders why I'm a misanthrope," Michael said as he poured more coffee for himself and Mal. "You have no idea."

"A'right. Got ever'thin' needed ta know. Oh, speakin' o' that, where's Gideon? Thought ya was takin' him along."

"Caught a ship the day before we left. Said he was going to research Niska's place. Need a floor-plan, and other information. Should rendezvous on the way before we get there."

Mal nodded. "Not a bad plan."

"Ain't much o' one."

"So nothin' can go wrong," Mal replied with a grin.

"Don' I wish. Had a few were near to idiot-simple go wrong. Prob'ly didn' have enough idiots," Michael half-complained.

Mal chuckled. "Fair ta say. A'right, we wait." He turned to River and Mara, who'd sat listening. "Y'all done? Didn' think ya'd go less'n an hour."

"Solo practice is fine, but we need someone to work out with," Mara replied. "I've got Michael and Brath, but River's got to come over every now and then to stay at peak form. No one else can really challenge her," she finished with a smile, as Cobb nodded.

"There's no other way," River confirmed. "Simon and Kaylee are doing well, but I need a sparring partner at or above my level. I can teach and practice with them, and that helps, but it's not enough." She looked at Michael. "You won't. Why?"

"Mostly because I might hurt you accidentally," he replied. "But if you're feeling up to it, I can help push your limits. Just back off if my eyes start glowing."

"No time like the present," River said as she stood. She walked forward and Michael followed after finishing his coffee.

Mal watched them, then asked, "Ain't obvious, but you're expectin'. Gonna be a problem?"

"I'll keep up until I can't, Mal. I know you and Michael want to keep us safe, but that isn't always going to be an option." The Cat looked forward as Brath said, _"Begin."_ She looked him in the eye as she added, "There's going to be a time when _everyone's_ got to be on the line, Mal. Michael knows it; so does Brath. They don't like it."

"Can't say I do, neither, darlin'. Don' wanna see ya hurt. Don' wanna see that pretty coat tore up more'n has ta be, _dong ma_? Ain't your fault."

Mara nodded, then stood up. "I've got to watch this. If Michael's pushing her, they need more than one spotter." She walked forward and disappeared through the hatch.

Mal watched her go, forcing himself not to join in watching. He didn't think he could help, and didn't want to get in the way. He managed to stay put for about five minutes, then said, "Ah, who'm I kiddin?" He stood up and walked forward, leaning against the rail at Mara's side.

Michael and River moved almost too fast to see, about as fast as the "historical" vids he'd watched as a boy. In some ways, they were faster, but reacting instead of following a choreographed routine. He had to admit River was scary, and Michael was, too. They seemed to enjoy the session more than anyone had a right to, going by their smiles: River's was pure joy, while Michael's was grim satisfaction.

What Mal noticed was neither's feet left the deck, or rather they always kept one foot planted. Neither used any of the flamboyant leaps the vids showed. When he asked Mara, she told him it was too easy for a prepared opponent to take advantage, usually by grabbing a limb and destroying what little balance they still had. Mal nodded, mostly to himself. He'd seem that happen a few times when some trooper or other jumped or dove at someone, only to land _hard_, losing their breath and control from the shock.

Twenty minutes later, Brath said, "Hold. Take a breather. You've been at it thirty minutes straight, and only a few fights go that long." Whitmer and Cobb stopped, faced each other and bowed, both with genuine smiles. _Ain't a lie, they enjoy this_, Mal thought. He grunted a barely audible laugh. _River's right; needs ta push herself. Mara ain't wrong, neither. Don' like thinkin' Zoe's gotta go on the line again, but might not have a choice_. He hoped it wouldn't come soon.

Michael and River walked up the stairs, and Mara hugged them both, purring contentedly. "I think you might want to teach her some of what you've been teaching me, Snake. It couldn't hurt. Well, it could, but only the bad guys."

"I'll consider it, but not right this instant. We still have time."

As the two passed into the mess area to rest and get some water, Mal said, "Get the feelin' ya enjoy watchin' as much as watchin'." Her smile and chuckle made him say, "Now, hold your horses."

"I know what you meant, Mal. It's always great to watch the fun, and my mind isn't in the gutter twenty-four seven. Only sixteen-five," she replied.

"Had that comin', didn' I?" Reynolds groused. Mara only smiled.

"I won't say it," Brath added as she raised her head to look at him. His expression made her ask, "What?"

"Ain't used ta seein' a dragon, or what ya can do," Mal replied. "Guess can get used ta anythin', ya see it long enough."

(((())))

Michael looked up from his reading when the wave came. It was Niska again. He concentrated, and his features re-molded themselves into those of Ivan, the man's lead thug. He was glad the heat problem had been solved; he didn't have to grab clothes. He opened the channel, and Adelai Niska's kindly-looking face appeared. _Russian: What can I do for you, comrade?_

Niska replied in English, _"I was wondering, how long until you arrive, Ivan?"_

Michael glanced at the ETA display. "Five days. Impatience does not suit you, sir."

_"I am anticipating Reynolds' appearance, that is all. I find it difficult to remain calm, now that my revenge is near."_

Michael shrugged as he'd seen Ivan do. "He must still be told, and that must wait until you can show him that you have her. But, if he is the man you describe, he _will_ come. Even such a man as Malcolm Reynolds will understand he has no choice."

Niska smiled. _"Ah, that is why I am so glad you joined me, Ivan. It is so difficult to find good men,"_ he replied. "I will wait, and refine our plans. до свидания,товарищ._" _

_ "до свидания,"_ Michael replied as the screen went black. "I'll 'do swedanya' _you_, Niska." Michael resumed his usual appearance and activated the comms, and River appeared, smiling. "Could you get Mal on the horn, River?"

_"Sure, just a sec."_ Michael smiled. Now that her programing was gone, River had nearly become what Simon said he remembered of her before the Academy. It was good to see, though she was far too serious for her age. He sighed to himself. _One step at a time, Snake_.

Mal appeared on the viewer and said, _"What's up?"_

"Niska called again. He's looking forward to seeing you," Whitmer replied. "He's worse than my gran, Mal. He hides it well, but he's getting impatient."

_"Must be. When's Gideon s'posed ta get back?"_

"Any day now. I'll try a wave in a few hours if he doesn't show, but you'll see him first."

Mal nodded, then looked to one side as a signal chimed. _"Speak o' the devil. Swear, the man does that just ta mess with us."_

Michael chuckled. "Wouldn't surprise me at all. How long?"

"'Bout two hours. Ya gonna join us?"

"Purple-bellies get stupid?" Reynolds grinned. "Sure thing. Oh, and has everyone figured out what else was happening?"

"Simon did. Havin' Kaylee check the scrubbers, now. Let ya know when we's safe."

"Sorry about that," Whitmer said. "We're used to it, and forgot. Hope no one got hurt."

_"Jayne's wore to a frazzle, but been fun an' interestin', _dan nang_," _Mal replied with a sheepish smile. _"Make a nice bit o' coin, ya could bottle that."_

Michael chuckled. "I'll think about it. See you then, Mal." The screen went dark, and Michael lounged back in the pilot's seat. He was going to take them back when they were done. They were surprisingly comfortable, compared to _Serenity'_s. He was sure Wash wouldn't mind; the others might take some persuading, though. He looked up when he felt Mara's paws on his shoulders. "Something I can help you with?"

"Not really, unless you're feeling frisky," she replied with a purr. "Niska again?"

"You and those sharp ears," Michael said. "He reminds me of children at Christmas, or on a long drive." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm going to lie back and let Mal have him. We get to raid his system files, and take whatever interesting items we find. And rescue anyone who needs it."

Mara shivered, even as she scowled. "I hope they're not like the girls you and Brath rescued. That was bad, Michael. I can see why you're the way you are."

"That's only part of it, but you're not far off the mark. As I've said before, there are some things that will never be right, or forgivable. It's time to clean up this 'verse somewhat. Badger and Julian were only the start."

Mara nuzzled him, then turned the chair and took his hand. "Come on. We can pass the time more productively. I need some practice." Michael noticed she was wearing her gunbelt.

"It's a good thing I brought my containers over, isn't it?"

(((())))

Michael, Mara and Brath removed their suits' gloves and helmets, setting them near the hatch as they made their way aft. River gave them a hug each as they arrived, then looked at the suits more carefully. "Nice," she said as she admired Mara's. "When do we get ours?"

"You can make them when you want them," Michael replied. "But be sure you want them, and be sure you can use them without having to think about it. There's a rather steep learning curve."

Cobb nodded, then led them to the dining area, where everyone else waited. Whitmer noted how crowded it was, and wondered how that could be alleviated. It wouldn't get any better when the other children arrived. He saw Gideon had the plotter out and set up, with a holographic image of Niska's skyplex floating above the table. "We miss anything?"

"No, I was still setting-up," Marris replied. He looked at the suits, especially Mara's. "I can see why you'd want to keep those to yourselves."

"They're not as easy to make as you'd think, but their adaptability was designed-in," Whitmer agreed. "But these are the full-on Commander types. Standard are simpler, and differently configured."

Marris nodded, then re-arranged his notes as the hologram changed to show the interior. "The parts of the plex we're interested in are here, or course," he said, pointing to the structure "above" the main disk. "Niska's office and living quarters are there." The places lit up.

"Kinda know that a'ready," Jayne replied as he lit a cigar. "Been there."

"True, but the initial architectural drawings were updated recently, following what his agent called 'unexpected security and structural short-comings'," Marris replied with a thin smile. "He wanted to keep the information to himself, but the Alliance doesn't want known criminals to have fortresses they can't penetrate, and no contractor that wants to keep his license would destroy their records. They'd want future business, and the Alliance watches them closely. Niska hasn't been convicted of any crime, so as long as he can maintain the appearance of a simple businessman and broker, he can't be touched by the law." He smiled broadly as the others chuckled. "Not that that applies to us, of course."

He pointed to a few locations. "New check-points here, here and here. Heavier doors in these locations. The command center's here. No real expansion for personnel, as he's had to replace those he lost on your last visit, but I found they're not your average mercenary. They're all ex-Alliance military, each with serious charges leveled against them. Some were court-martialed, while others never extended their contracts. Fortunately, none were Special Operations, but they can't be treated as less than a credible threat. A few are veterans of the Unification War, and know you, Zoe, Michael and Brath are former Browncoats, Mal. There were contacts between him and this man – " he passed Michael a photograph " – who is one of Schwarzchild's, so they know about you, Michael. How much involvement there is I can't be sure. There's something of a dearth of information on Niska; considering what we know of him, it's understandable. Criminals tend to hide their activities, and I'm sure Michael knows about Slavic xenophobia."

"Russian," Whitmer corrected. "If the other Slavic nations learned it, it was at their fraternal Soviet comrades' hands."

"Why's that?" Kaylee asked.

"Russia's history is full of bloody fights with and invasions by its neighbours," Whitmer said. "For some reason I've never been able to fathom, they couldn't keep up with the other nations. Peter the Great had to drag them kicking and screaming into the present, as he put it, and it never really took hold. Parts of Russia were, I suspect, still like they'd always been by the time of the Migration. You could go outside modern Moscow and find first-century huts. It was as though the past few centuries of advancement never happened." He shook his head sadly. "They had such potential, but never seemed able to realise it. The Tsars liked keeping their people backward, superstitious and half-wild, it seemed. No one's been able to adequately explain it, and I'm not sure anyone can. As Churchill said, 'I cannot forecast to you the action of Russia. It is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.' It always was, and that applies to its people. Niska isn't any different from any Russian on Earth-that-was."

"Paranoid, ya think?" Mal asked.

"They had every reason to be. I wasn't joking about their history. Their so-called client states were used as buffers so no one would ever invade Mother Russia again."

"That don' matter none," Jayne said. "We got Niska here an' now. Knowin' the why's okay, but ain't that important."

"True enough," Gideon agreed. "Their improvements will stand off most, but I'm sure you have methods to render them useless," he added,looking at Michael.

"I may have made preparations," Whitmer replied with a smile. He attached a record to the plotter, and the gas dispensers appeared. "The gas will render the welcoming committee unconscious. That should give us all the advantage we need. We hit them hard and fast, never giving them time to recover, much as the last time. Niska believed he was unassailable, and might still believe it now. Brath and I didn't only loot Julian's data, we raided his equipment stores. We have enough grenades and explosives to break any barriers. An engineer should know how to break things, _dong ma_?"

Mal blinked. "Didn' see any."

"You weren't looking," Brath replied. "Two equipment cases aren't hard to move."

"Thought ya was gonna make some o' yours," Mal said.

"Not programmed in, Mal. I didn't think it necessary," Whitmer replied as he locked eyes with Reynolds. Mal got the idea, and nodded.

"Who goes and who stays?" Clarissa asked.

"Bettin' ya don' need ta ask," Wainwright said. "Said usual wreckin' crew. Guess that means all the guys, Brath an' Mara. Maybe Zoe, ya think she's up to it."

"No, you're staying," Michael said when River opened her mouth. "Not in your 'delicate' condition. That's not up for discussion."

"Your father wants to be a grandfather, I'm sure," Brath added. "Follow your orders."

"It's my choice," Cobb said calmly.

"Not now, Albatross," Mal agreed. "Later, when your kid's born. Like Michael said, not on my watch. Fight only when ya _got ta_. _Dong le ma_?" River looked at him with smoldering anger, but nodded.

"Anything else?" Marris asked. When no one said anything, he continued, "The assault method should work, as they won't be expecting it. Despite their past training, they've had a few comparatively 'soft' years, and shouldn't be up to par. My only suggestion is to keep it as quiet as possible. I haven't got the full total, but Niska has at least twenty-five trained personnel. We can't stand a pitched battle."

"Fair to say," Michael agreed. "That being said, we Beasts will take point." He turned to River. "Stay in our sensor shadow. I want you standing off to watch for trouble coming from outside, and to keep anyone from escaping. Two of the missiles are dedicated EMPs. You'll kill comms when you're informed. After that, use your own discretion."

"How long's the gas active?" Zoe asked. "Can't see y'all fightin' in suits, other'n you three."

"Ten minutes. If we're fortunate, it should spread station-wide, but we can't count on that." Zoe nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Is that everything?" Gideon asked. After a pause, he added, "Then we have our plan. Any transfer of people and equipment should be the day before. Is there anything else?"

"Let's get started," Michael said. "And don't forget, we're going in heavy."

(((())))

Gregor watched as the ship approached, and checked the ID query. _Ah, Ivan and company were returning. Niska should be pleased. Then perhaps he'll stop threatening everyone_. The Series 2 _Firefly_ approached normally, docking as it always did. _Perhaps that idiot Bester really knew how to fly_. He signaled Niska that the ship had arrived, and dispatched a squad to the docking area. _Better to be ready, than surprised_. He had no idea how right he was, and at the end of the day would wish he hadn't been.

The men stood at the hatch, waiting for the ramp to lower. Another easy job completed. This would be fun. The gas spraying forcefully out at them changed their minds quickly, going from surprise to anger to unconsciousness within seconds. Two minutes later, the door opened and three suited figures stepped out cautiously. All three carried shoulder-slung carbines and holstered side-arms, while the taller two had a _katana_ slung across their backs. They also had several knives each, which were now drawn. The leader looked, then signaled, pointing down the passages with crisp movements. The others saluted casually and skulked away silently.

Michael ghosted down the passageway, his attention split between the readouts and what he saw. So far the gas had spread, but not as far as he'd hoped. There hadn't been any vents in the docking area, which meant there'd be active defenders once the alarm was raised. It was his, Brath and Mara's mission to reduce those numbers as quickly and silently as they could.

He reached a passageway junction and heard the voices. Three, from what his ears told him. _Now we see if I've still got it_, he thought. _River_.

_Yes, Uncle Mike_.

_Kill comms in two minutes. Acknowledge_.

He felt her smile. _Ready_.

One last check of the sensors confirmed the gas hadn't reached this point, and probably wouldn't. He took off his helmet and clipped it to the underside of the backpack unit, drew a knife and slowly advanced to the corner. _Third check-point. They're down. Gas at full_, Mara "spoke" to him. He nodded and closed his eyes, letting his hears tell him about their placement. It was time to do it old-school. A breath, then a nod and he rushed out.

The trio was only five feet away, and the first man died never seeing who or what killed him. A sharp, stabbing pain in his lower ribcage, and it was as though the lights went out. The second man fumbled to draw his side-arm as his companion reached for a wall panel. The knife suddenly grew out of the side of his neck, and he collapsed with surprise, trying to keep his breath working through a punctured trachea. The last man finally managed to remove the pistol, but his hand was seized in a crushing grip, and a furry hand grabbed his throat, choking him into unconsciousness.

Michael let his last victim drop, then finished off his second. Wrong side or not, he wasn't going to let him choke to death in his own blood. After wiping the blade, he secured it and looked at the door, then moved to it, removing a small block of explosive with attached detonator from the satchel on his hip, setting it against the lock. He grabbed the survivor and retreated to the corner, tying him with a scarf he recognized. _Azerbaijani?_ Michael drew both pistols and touched a control on his forearm. _First check-point reached. Standing by_.

(((())))

Brath moved along quickly and quietly. She couldn't rely on her senses as usual; the gas required her helmet to stay on. Once the sensors indicated she'd cleared it, the helmet came off and was stowed. The gloves came off next, slipped into the helmet. She drew a knife, but it wasn't the usual straight blade; it was curved wickedly, like a claw. Perfect for her type of fighting.

She reached a junction and listened, her eyes half-closed. _Third check-point. They're down. Gas at full_, Mara reported. Four voices reached her. She removed another, identical kerambit as her minds' eye picked out their locations, based on how the sound was affected. _They're standing at a door, two at each corner, perhaps five feet between them. Not even looking around_, she thought. She smiled, opened her eyes and drew a small sphere from her satchel. She pressed the button and held it until the barely-audible _click_ registered in her hand; it was now impact-detonated. _Damn you, Julian. It's a good thing we got rid of you. How dare you pull this from Michael?_ She set herself, then tossed the grenade to strike the door. _The sound shouldn't carry, if Gideon's specs were right_.

The explosion covered her noise, as did the light burst. The men had their hands over their faces, staggering and trying to react, but they'd been caught completely flat-footed. It was over as quickly as it was brutally; within seconds all four were dead, their throats slashed. She stopped to recover and hold the blood-lust at bay, then took an identical explosive package to what Micheal carried and placed it. _First check-point reached. Standing by_, she heard. She returned to the corner, touched a control and continued the calming mantras. _Second check-point reached. Ready_.

(((())))

Mara stalked along the passageway, wishing she could take off the helmet, but forced herself to concentrate. The gas had moved this way, borne on the air as it circulated. She reached the junction and checked her sensors. Three life-forms to her right, and the gas was still at full potency. She carefully peered around to see them lying on the deck, unconscious. She smiled. _Third check-point. They're down. Gas at full_. She removed the explosive package and set it in place, then dragged the men back around the corner and tied them with their shirts, then drew the two short swords from behind her back. _Ready_.

(((())))

River sat in the pilot's seat, her hands on the controls, waiting. The past few minutes had been hard to sit through. Once the other _Firefly_ docked, nothing seemed to happen. Then Mara, Michael and Brath reported in. She'd set up the weapons as requested, then glanced at the readout for the gas. Four minutes until it went inactive. "They're in place, Mal," she reported over comms. "Four minutes."

_"Thanks, Albatross. We's set." _ There was a pause, then Mal said, _"That shuttle cain't go nowhere. Don' want Niska missin' his surprise party,_ dong ma_?"_

She smiled. "Taken care of. Good hunting, Mal." The channel went silent, and she waited. Two minutes since Michael's last sending. She fired the missiles, the two EMP and one armor piercing. The EMPs detonated near the power center, while the last blasted through the comms system. The lights flickered, then died. Next, the gun fired a burst that riddled the shuttle's hull. Ice crystals sparkled as the air rushed out. "Good hunting, everyone," she whispered.

(((())))

Mal waited near the door, checking all his gear. Everything was as ready as it was going to be. He glanced at the others, who waited with varying degrees of tension visible, except for Gideon, whose calm expression never changed. They were all wound up tight, like springs, ready to cut loose. When they felt the ship shiver slightly, Simon passed out filter masks Michael had fabricated, just in case.

Mal glanced at his crew. All he had was Jim, Simon, Jayne, Gideon, Clarissa and Zoe, who refused to be left behind. _Nine goin' up against twenty-five. Well, eight. Simon's not s'posed ta get inta the thick o' anythin', he can help_, Reynolds thought. It was still good to have the extra gun. Jayne and Zoe were armed-up to the teeth, as he was, while the others carried their side-arms. They shouldn't need anything else. This was going to be an almost exact repeat of what Zoe, Jayne and Wash had done: Speed and surprise, and no let up. Now them down and keep going. Reynolds smiled grimly. _So, wanted ta meet the real me. Careful what ya ask, Niska_.

"Mal." He looked to see Simon, who actually appeared to be eager. "One minute."

"Right. Saddle up. Lock an' load. Don' slow down, don' stop. Roll 'em up. No survivors. _Dong le ma_?" Everyone nodded. The deck trembled. "A'right. Show-time."

(((())))

Niska sat in his office, looking out as the machinery did its work. He had a new order for Drops, and was working to complete it. He didn't know why Schwarzchild wanted it, but he didn't care to ask. Money, as they say, is money, and he was willing to take it. He let his eyes un-focus as he thought. _What a strange man, this Schwarzchild. Brilliant, but erratic. A slightly stable genius, but with strange needs. I do not know why, but I will learn his motivations_. He smiled. Such men were easy to manipulate, and if the quantity he ordered was an indication, Rufus was a man with ambition, something else he could manipulate. _All one needs to do is say the right words, and they are yours. Almost too easy_.

At the moment, everything was going perfectly. Malcolm Reynolds would be in his power again, and this time there would be no escape. He knew who the man had with him, and was in progress to neutralize their ability to act. Even that imbecile Cobb. None of them would risk harm to Inara Serra, who brought elegance to that collection of ruffians. She was a Companion, which also counted. She was respected and influential, in her own way, and they couldn't afford to lose the access she provided. Trading her for Reynolds was the only option they had, and they would do it, because –

The lights flared, wavered and died, and the machinery slowed to a stop. That was bad. A power failure at the most critical stage; of course, every stage was critical. Drops required infinite care to make properly. Adelai stood up and made his way to the door, turning the mechanics to open it. It took a few minutes, what with the size of the door. He had to exhort his men to restore power and resume production. His reputation, so solid, required he make his deliveries on time. He _always_ delivered as promised. He could do nothing else. _Ah, finally._ He opened the door.

The explosion, followed by the sound of gunfire was most unwelcome.

(((())))

When his timer reached zero, Michael touched the control a second time. The charge detonated, and he raced to the door to find the lock mechanism shattered. _Good_. He touched another control and pushed the door open; he thought he could hear his suit whining in protest, but knew it was his imagination. He stopped to listen, and heard voices, many of them surprised and uneasy. _Excellent. Let's remind them why they fear the darkness_, he thought. _Wait. Russians. Oh, they will remember this_, he thought as he put away his guns and removed and stored his gloves. The music of _Peter and the Wolf_ played in his head, and he smiled.

Despite the centuries, Slavs still feared the wolves that once hunted the Asian steppes on Earth-that-was. Unlike those in the Americas, Russian wolves hunted and killed anything and everything, including people. The winters were so bitter, it was said "General Winter makes peace", and it was true. General Winter had defeated the "unbeatable" Napoleon, hadn't he? No one in their right mind ever went out if they could avoid it, and while the wolves were only one reason, they were the most terrifying. _No one_ was safe.

The unnatural howl made them stop and shiver. It was impossible, but there it was. The men looked to the now-open door, and two glowing lights like eyes appeared. Guns came up, but it was already too late. A dark form rushed toward them, almost too fast to see in the half-light of the emergency glows. Those who saw it froze in horror. _"__Боже __мой! __Волк!"_ There was a gurgling scream, and the room descended into stark terror-filled chaos.

The Wolf was among them, and there was no escape. A few fired wildly, killing or wounding their comrades. The shooting stopped as magazines emptied, and the slaughter began. Claws and teeth caused horrible wounds. Blood ran like a stream, or sprayed like a fountain at the Hermitage. On occasion, the victims died instantly, but most were not so fortunate. Death in its worst form stalked them, and none were spared.

The wolf stood there, surrounded by bodies, his eyes burning. The fire behind them cooled, then went cold. He remembered a similar situation, and he snarled, growling. Niska wasn't too different from what he'd fought earlier. He only hid it better. These men weren't much better than those he'd lost friends to. A cold rage began to take over. He tapped his combadge. "Mara. Brath. Regroup." Niska, like so many others, had a score to pay.

(((())))

Brath and Mara were lucky – if that's the word – to be on opposite sides of the same large space. The men inside had been trying to get the doors open, and several had been killed and injured by the blasts. The others were dazed. It was almost too easy.

Mara's coloring had shifted, her markings appearing more tiger-like, while Brath's face had taken on a hint of its usual draconic lines. The men in this area were of a more Eastern origin, and seeing Tiger and Dragon cooperating frightened them more than they'd have ever believed. It was only legend, wasn't it?

They waded through, punching, slashing, stabbing and biting. Throats were torn out or slashed; ribs, knees and elbows – the weakest parts of the anatomy – were mercilessly shattered; hearts and brains were pierced. Occasional gunfire didn't help. The wraiths seemed to flow out of the way, and friends and comrades were left wondering why and how they were shot. It was as vicious and brutal a fight as they'd ever been in, and both sides took injury, but the men were already at a disadvantage that grew worse as the seconds passed.

It was over in less than five minutes. The two leaned on each other, catching their breath and trying not to be sickened by the metallic smell. It was wonderful and horrible at the same time, and they felt guilty over what they'd had and _wanted_ to do.

_"Mara. Brath. Regroup,"_Michael said over comms, his voice hard. Brath recognized his tone, and understood what he was feeling. Mara felt her through the rapport, and they nodded when their eyes met. "Time to pay the piper, Niska," the dragon said.

(((())))

Mal looked out the view port and snarled. Some of Niska's men were gathering in the staging area outside, setting up for an ambush. _"Cào nî zûxiān shí bâ dai," _he muttered as he reached into his satchel and removed a grenade. He twisted, then pulled the door open just enough to toss it outside, quickly drawing back and slamming the hatch as bullets slammed into the ramp.

He yanked the door open and fired a stream of lead at hip level. He wasn't worried about hitting anyone, just making them keep their heads down so he could move. Sporadic shots flew wild, and he dashed out to the right, letting the others out. Jayne dodged left, Vera doing the talking for him as Simon and Jim began taking those who fired at Reynolds and Cobb, who moved into flanking positions. They dove aside when the firing shifted, and Mal and Jayne began shutting the defense off, putting three-round burst where they'd do the most good.

By the time Zoe, Gideon and Clarissa emerged, the fight was nearly over. One man had barricaded himself particularly well; neither Mal nor Jayne could get a good lie. DuValle stopped, drew her Python, took a stance and aimed in one smooth motion, and fired once. It was suddenly quiet.

Mal looked at her, nodding, and stopped cold. DuValle's eyes were as hard and cold as Michael's, and he swore he could see a ghostly Wolf form over her. He blinked, and the vision was gone, but he wouldn't forget what he saw. "Ever'one a'right?" he asked tensely as he checked and switched magazines.

"Only see blood over there, sir," Washburne replied, sounding like her old self as she looked at Clarissa. "Ain't like they'll set up for ya again," she said.

"Only need once, Zoe," DuValle replied as she removed and replaced the fired round. "Looked like Julian."

"These was former Alliance military?" Jayne said, looking around in disgust. "Ain't no way. Lookit their disposition. No support, no watchin' the flanks. Shouldn'a caught em, Mal."

"How long was they out?" Mal asked, looking at Gideon.

"Less than two years at most," Marris replied. "I don't understand."

"Don't bother. We have an appointment," Michael said as he, Brath and Mara returned. Everyone looked at them in silence. They had blood all over them, and it dripped from their blades and his paws. "Perhaps they over-stated their capabilities. It doesn't matter. "Let's get Niska before he tries to escape, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's don' keep him waitin'," Jayne said as Vera's bolt slammed home. "Might wanna leave without invitin' us ta tea."

(((())))

Niska closed the door and walked across his office to his other exit, the one his victims used. No one but he and his torturer knew how to find it – no Reynolds knew of its existence. It didn't matter. His escape was waiting, along with his most loyal men. He reached the hatch, but found it emergency-locked. He squinted and saw the red flag signifying pressure imbalance, then looked through the thick window. Blood floated in lurid red crystals, as did his men. _How did this happen?_ he wondered. He had no time to ask. He had to escape, before whoever had attacked found him. He wondered how Ivan could betray him, and reminded himself the man had little or nothing to hold him in check. _Reminder to self: Never again hire a man with nothing to lose_.

He looked around, but realized there was nowhere to go. He sighed, a look of determination settling on his face. _Very well. Come and seek the Bear in his den, Reynolds_, he thought as he walked back to his office, removing an ancient Makarov. "идёт это он."

Mal walked along, not bothering to be quiet. They'd counted, and all Niska's boys had been taken care of. Now it was time for the man himself. He was mad, but there was a thread of fear. The hardest thing a man can do is go back to any place where he'd suffered pain. Anger kept him going, anger at what might have happened to Inara. By the time they reached the door, he wasn't just seething, he was boiling.

A touch on his shoulder made him look to see Michael. "What?"

"Don't go there, Mal. Keep a lid on it." Reynolds drew a breath and nodded.

He pounded on the door with his carbine. "Understan' ya want words with me, Niska. Might as well get it over with. Come out."

The voice didn't waver, but Mal could hear the nervousness. "And why should I, Captain Reynolds? Is it not proper to confront the Bear in his own den?"

"Ya know how it's gonna end. Threaten me an' mine, ya pay. Why make it hard?"

"You cannot expect me to give in meekly, surely? Would you?"

"Man's got a point, Mal," Jayne said.

"A'right. Shouldn' need ever'one. Jim, Clarissa an' Gideon, have a look-see for what can be used. Simon, go back an' take care o' Brath an' Mara. Help look when y'all's done. Stay sharp. Might be we missed some." They nodded and left. "Care ta work some o' y'all's magic, Michael?"

"That's right. The Marines always kick the door in." Whitmer put his helmet and gloves back on, tapped a few controls and grasped the door, then pulled it open. A shot rang out, and he twitched. _"That was hardly sporting, _tovarich_,"_ his voice rang out from the suit's speaker.

_"__Боже __мой! __Волк!__"_ Niska whispered hoarsely as he dropped the pistol, backing away until he fetched up against the bookcase. "какие хочу Вы?"

Michael removed his helmet as they walked in. Mal saw him smile. "I want nothing of you, but I'm certain Captain Reynolds has a request."

Niska looked at Mal curiously, despite his fear. "да?"

Reynolds stood there for a moment, then raised his carbine. "Die." He pulled the trigger, sending full autofire into Niska, who jerked rapidly, then collapsed. He looked at the pathetic corpse, then turned and walked out. "Start tearin' this place apart," he said as he left.

Everyone stared after him, until Michael cleared his throat. "Well, you heard the man." _What else is there to say?_

(((())))

It took about an hour to swap ships, and Michael had brought all the survivors aboard the Series 2 after removing his containers. When _Serenity_ was docked, he sent the other _Firefly_ on its way. He had to push his suit to near its limits to return, as the burn was set to take the living cargo to Regina. He hoped someone aboard could fly, or they'd have to call for help. He didn't much care beyond that.

Their search took a few hours, and what could be used was taken, mostly repair parts, fuel, some ammunition and – after a long search, study and recording – all Niska's records. Mal figured the man didn't need them, being dead and all. Michael's second search was more focused, the subjects being Blue Sun, Schwarzchild and Longshore. There were some interesting connections, and he planned to follow them, but much of their previous information was partly confirmed.

Michael spent the rest of his time restoring power to the skyplex, and jury-rigging comms. After that, a dark piece of piano music began to play, and was waved to no one in particular. "Crazy," Jayne said when he heard it.

Most of the time everyone said little beyond what was necessary. The mood was hard to define, but unease covered a lot of territory. It relaxed considerably when Serenity un-docked, turned and burned for anywhere.

(((())))

Two days out from Ezra, Everyone gathered in the dining area. They only looked at each other at first, until Mal broke the tension with the silence. "A'right, I know y'all's worried, but took a while ta get used ta not havin' ta look over my shoulder. Still cain't b'lieve Niska's gone, yet, but will. Obvious question's where we goin' now. Dunno, yet. Gotta do some thinkin' an' got no place particular ta go. Whole black's open, I conjure. Got ideas, might wanna say so, 'fore we can't change course."

"Persephone," Gideon said. "I need to report to Lord Harrow, and it's a good place for James to report, as well. I believe what few friends you can trust are there, as well, and it's as good a place as any, Mal. From what I gathered, you don't need to work at the moment, and the break will help everyone."

Mal nodded, mostly to himself. "Cain't say can disagree. Good place for news, too. Albatross...?" he trailed off as River vanished forward. "Still cain't wait 'til I say it."

"Are we going to have more … _problems_?" Simon asked, looking at Michael and Brath.

"It's passed," Draco replied. "Everything in the last few weeks took care of it. There shouldn't be any." Simon's and Jayne's relief was almost comic.

"So, what's next on our list?" Mal asked, looking at Michael.

"Right now, keep a low profile and an ear open. We need information before we can act or plan, but I'm sure something will come along to keep us from thinking too much," Whitmer replied with a smile.

"A'right. Let's get back to routine. Got some thinkin' an' maybe some spendin' ta do." As he started to leave, Mal stopped and asked, "By the way, what was that music? No doubt a joke's there, but didn' see it. Don' recognize."

"I did. It's Lizt's _Funeral March_," Simon said. He fought his smile, but lost. "It's going to be obvious Niska's dead, once word gets out."

"Oh, I'm sure someone will get it, sooner than most. I'm positive Rufus will recognise it, and it's aimed squarely at him. He's too egotistical to believe anything else, but he's right. My little list is getting smaller."

"An' then y'all leave?" Kaylee asked quietly.

"Maybe. I've never known, one way or another."

(((())))

A/N: Someone said Niska needed to die, ASAP. Careful what you wish for. Next may take a while; I'm about tapped-out.

Acknowledgments:

_Appetite for Destruction_ © 1987 Geffen Records; Line from episode _War Stories_ © 2003 Mutant Enemy Productions; _"There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased that line."_ – Oscar Levant; Reference to Star Trek episode _A Taste of Armageddon_ © 1967 Desilu Productions/Norway Corporation/Paramount Pictures; Xiang Yu (232-202 BCE) – Wikipedia entry. Anything outside the article is conjecture.

Gabriel, Medea and Azriel come from a previous RPG campaign. There's still more to come from there. _The enemy of my enemy may be my friend_ – Arabic and Chinese proverb. _Candygram for Mongo_ from _Blazing Saddles_ © 1974 Crossbow Productions/Warner Bros. Pictures

_Be careful what you ask for; you might get it_ is a take of Uhura's line from _Star Trek III: The Search for Spock_. _Not that brand of stupid_ comes from the RPG sessions. It gets a lot of use. Dragon information from _Monster Manual II 3.0_ and_ Draconimicon_ Supplements © 2002, 2003 Wizards of the Coast. Other information is conjecture. Again, thanks to Reverso for making things easier. And the usual _Forrest Gump_ line or twenty two.

Chinese phrases:

_Bizui!_ – Shut up!; _di yu – _hell; _dong le ma?i_– Are we clear here?; _go se_ – shit; _meiyou muqin de xiao gou_ – motherless cur; _bai-tuo, an-jing-eedyen!_ - We will enjoy your silence now!; _dai dai_ – stupid; _jung chi duh go se dway_ – steaming crap pile; _Ni shi bai chi_ – you're an idiot; _Tah-mah-duh __– _fucking;_gao tsau de fong luh – _dog-humping crazy; _dong ma?_ - Understand?; _jing tzahng mei yong duh – _frequently useless; _shénshèng de – _holy; _Go se – _shit; _dan nang_ – I'm certain of it; _cào nî zûxiān shí bâ dai – _fuck 18 generations of your ancestors;

Russian/Cyrillic:

до свидания,товарищ – Do swedanya, tovarich – "Goodbye, comrade." Боже мой! Волк! – Boje moi! Volk! - "My god! Wolf!"

идёт это он - ihdyot ehto oon - "So be it." (it is to be so) какие хочу Вы – kakye hachoo ewy - "What do you want?" да – da - "Yes."


End file.
